Redención
by Arcangel Guerrero
Summary: La 3º guerra se desató y el terror cubrió el mundo bajo el imperio de Lord Voldemort, hasta la llegada de un mago aun más temible, Harry Potter "El amo de la muerte". Tras haber terminado su misión busca redimir sus más grandes errores y perdidas.
1. ¿En dónde está?

**Disclaimer.- **Harry Potter no me pertenece, le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, solo escribo esta historia como un medio de expresión.

**Redención**

**Capitulo 1: ¿En dónde está?**

Londres, Octubre 30 de 2016

El callejón Diagon se encontraba atestado de gente igual que siempre, solo que a diferencia de la época en que los tiempos eran pacíficos las personas que lo ocupan en la actualidad se dividían en dos: refugiados y soldados.

En otros tiempos se hubieran considerado solo uno: "Rebeldes", pero en los últimos nueve años desde que el callejón fue recuperado o, más aún, en los trece años desde que el supuestamente indiscutible régimen de Lord Voldemort comenzó a desquebrajarse y estos aislados e ínfimos grupos de resistencia comenzaron a ganar terreno sobre los ejércitos del señor oscuro se les consideró nuevamente una armada, denominación que habían perdido cuando los ministerios europeos fueron destruidos por el poder de Voldemort y sus seguidores en los días más sombríos que el mundo en general haya visto. Pues desde las matanzas de muggles (orquestadas no solo por los magos tenebrosos sino también por las oscuras criaturas, que se habían aliado por las promesas de poder) habían cernido al mundo el estatuto del secreto dejo de existir, ya que ningún ministerio tenía recursos para encubrir tales catástrofes y además enfrenarse a la amenaza que representaba el innombrable, por lo tal fue revelado todo a los muggles para que así pudieran enfrentar de alguna forma el problema.

Los gobiernos, o por lo menos sus gobernantes estaban al corriente de la existencia del mundo de los magos, cosa que agilito una respuesta armada, sin embargo poco o nada se podía hacer en contra del avance del otro lado, con el tiempo dicha medida solo significo más gente aterrorizada y solo un asunto menos del cual preocuparse para el ministerio de magia. Las naciones que estaban al otro lado del mar apenas tuvieron oportunidad de prepararse para cuando Voldemort se decidiera a cruzar el océano. O eso era lo que ellos ingenuamente pensaron, puesto que apenas se les dio el aviso de la situación a los americanos, australianos y japoneses, los agentes encubiertos en todo el nuevo continente y demás hicieron su aparición. Si bien estos no causaron el mismo impacto que cuando surgieron en Europa destruyendo en un día todas las principales ciudades, mágicas y muggles, si ocasionaron un desastre de proporciones monumentales. Durante este siniestro periodo se considero perdida toda esperanza por la sorpresiva eliminación del que consideraron sería un bastión seguro para el contraataque. Irónicamente el nuevo mundo resulto ser el lugar donde dieron inicio muchas importantes victorias en contra del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

En un punto olvidado de Suramérica un pequeño ejército en el que se contaban cerca de cien de mortifagos, doscientos dementores, una docena de trols y un par de gigantes irrumpió en busca de los ermitaños magos que habitaban en el corazón de la selva amazónica. La aniquilación de estos era importante, principalmente por que sostenían comunicación y convivencia con las comunidades muggles del lugar y se ayudaban mutuamente siempre que podían, lo cual se consideraba una traición a los magos según el mismo Voldemort, por lo que se dio la orden clara de encontrar y exterminar. Sin embargo estos jamás salieron de la selva. Tras rastrearlos, para saber que había sucedido, los exploradores encontraron la pequeña ciudad que buscaban sus compañeros totalmente vacía, y también los encontraron a ellos, o lo que quedaba de ellos pues sus cadáveres inundaban un paraje devastado en los alrededores del poblado, decenas de cadáveres, pedazos de las capas de los dementores y los gigantescos restos de las criaturas más grandes llenaban el lugar. A pesar de ser simples exploradores como mortifagos habían presenciado (y sido participes) en varias masacres anteriormente por lo que la crueldad no les era desconocida pero nunca antes había sido su lado el afectado por esto, por lo que la escena les ocasiono verdadero terror, lo más inaudito sin embargo fue que sus desechos partidarios se encontraban rodeando un sector especifico y no muy grande, como si todos hubieran sido eliminados tratando de sitiar a unos pocos adversarios, tal vez incluso a uno solo, era un hecho totalmente sin precedentes.

Sin embargo tuvo subsiguientes.

Ese ataque en Suramérica iba a ser el primero, puesto que al ser sitios apartados tanto está como África y ciertas partes de oriente serían el trecho final hacía la dominación total del lord oscuro sobre el mundo en general, claro a excepción de ciertos focos de resistencia aislada esparcida y mal organizada por todo el mundo, cuyo mayor logro era no haber sido eliminados todavía. Una situación como está podía dar paso a darles a los escasos refugiados algo que lord Voldemort no podía permitir que tuvieran, esperanza. Por lo que apenas se entero de lo sucedido, y tras castigar inclementemente a los que se atrevieron a llevarle tan nefastas noticias, les advirtió que ninguna palabra de aquello debía salir de aquella habitación. De inmediato un grupo más pequeño pero poderoso fue enviado para investigar qué fue lo que ocurrió allí, sin embargo no hubo necesidad de esperar a que estos reportaran nada puesto que apenas un día después de que partieran, nuevos emisarios de sus regimientos al otro lado del mar llegaron con noticias similares. Rápidamente los territorios conquistados iban siendo liberados, al igual que con la primera de estas situaciones los liberados desaparecían y sus soldados eran encontrados completamente aniquilados, ya fueran magos, trols, Gorgonas, gigantes, dementores, varios tipos de demonios menores y medios o cualquier otra criatura que tuviera bajo su mando, lo cual no dejaba de ser inconcebible, ya que muchas de aquellas bestias no habían sido enfrentadas por magos desde hace siglos, cuando fueron aisladas por primera vez hasta que Voldemort les ofreció la supuesta libertad y presas a cambio de su lealtad ¿Cómo podía quien sea saber cómo eliminarlas? y además hacerlo con semejante facilidad cuando, a pesar de no admitirlo ni para sí mismo, el mismo Voldemort sabía que necesitaría de una pequeño ejército de sus mejores hombres a parte de él mismo y varios meses para arrasar de la misma manera los ejércitos que había perdido en apenas unas pocas semanas.

No tuvo demasiado tiempo para reflexionar en esto pues finalmente lo que pretendía evitar sucedió, las noticias y los rumores se esparcieron entre sus filas, por lo que seguramente también debieron de llegar a los oídos de los supervivientes que todavía trataban de oponerse a él. Cuando los murmullos empezaron a rebosar de preocupación entre sus hombres escenifico castigos representativos para que estos recordaran que si había alguien quien le debía temor ese era Lord Voldemort. Las medidas parecieron eficaces al principio pero con el continuo avance de esta desconocida amenaza pronto no tuvieron caso, puesto que el asunto era en verdad serio. Sin embargo puesto que su mayor reino se encontraba en el viejo mundo el mismo no podía darse el lujo de ir personalmente a ponerle fin al asunto, además de que sabía que las criaturas que perdía eran fácilmente reemplazables y los magos que fueran tan inútiles como para ser derrotados con tal facilidad no le eran de utilidad. O eso era lo que quería pensar, pero pese a su propio orgullo no era ciego, como podría haberse hecho con el dominio del mundo si careciera de realismo, por fuerte que pudiera llegar a ser el enemigo, era claro que tenían que estar organizados y liderados por alguien, alguien cuyas tácticas competían muy bien con las suyas, y aunque el llamado de un desafío como este le llamara poderosamente, después de todo no había tenido oportunidad de medirse con alguien digno desde que el viejo defensor de los muggles había dejado esté mundo, no podía darse el lujo de dejar el viejo mundo, pese a las apariencias sabía bien que algunos de los inútiles que se hacían llamar sus subordinados no dudarían en aprovechar una ausencia prolongada para conspirar en su contra, así que si tenía que actuar en el conflicto debía ser solo en el momento decisivo.

Además de que esperaba que la llegada de lo que fuera que estuviera consumiendo a sus tropas encontraría su destino en Norteamérica, de todos los territorios conquistados, ese era sin dudas el más destacado por obvias razones, el resto al no poseer capacidad de respuesta igual habían sido tomados descuidadamente y por tanto la invasión no fue absoluta, lo que explicaba cómo es que tantos opositores habían logrado sobrevivir a los primeros conflictos. Sin embargo tenían el completo control de Estados Unidos con varias fortalezas bien resguardadas por lo que sin importar que tan bien preparados estuvieran sus supuestos enemigos el se enteraría en cuanto intentaran algo importante y aprovecharía para acabar personalmente y de inmediato con quien se hubiera atrevido a desafiarlo.

Sin embargo la respuesta fue lo último que se hubiera esperado, al principio dada la ausencia de actividad por varias semanas simplemente sintió que los agresores estaban planeando algo pero no le dio mayor importancia, lo cual demostró ser un error, ya que cuando finalmente tuvo noticias, estas eran inverosímiles. Las ciento dos fortalezas en todo el territorio americano fueron derribadas, a pesar de poseer los más poderosos hechizos de protección conocidos, y los batallones, formados por muchas de las más nauseabundas criaturas que se arrastran por este mundo, que residían en estas fueron eliminados en un ataque coordinado de miles de brujos y muggles, lo cual explicaba a donde habían ido los refugiados hasta ahora desaparecidos desde su rescate. Pero de ninguna manera explicaba como un montón de magos y seres insignificantes apenas cualificados se habían convertido en un ejército preparado y entrenado en poco más de dos meses capaz de extirpar su yugo de sus tierras. Las noticias llegaron por la red flu de cada regimiento casi al mismo tiempo, todos pidiendo refuerzos, algunos una vía de escape puesto que al tiempo que habían barrido sus defensas habían colocado barreras anti-aparición en el lugar para evitar que escaparan y la red flu no funcionaba para viajar entre continentes, de hecho la de los cuarteles fungía solo como comunicación directa con su máxima autoridad. El caos era tal que el mismo Voldemort no supo qué hacer, sin embargo esto no duro demasiado pues al final del día todo había terminado, ya no había comunicación con ninguna de sus bases y no se tenía idea de que era lo que había sucedido salvo por una clara e irrefutable verdad, habían sido completamente derrotados.

Pese al impacto de este hecho Voldemort tomo acción rápida, comenzó a dar órdenes para reunir una armada, en la cual se llevaría a todos aquellos de los que sospechara que podrían intentar algo en su ausencia pues sabía que no tenían las agallas para intentar derrocarlo frontalmente, y en persona acabaría con la amenaza, pero antes de siquiera terminar de organizar sus tropas uno de sus hombres irrumpió diciendo tener algo de suma importancia para el señor oscuro, estuvo a punto de recibir un cruciatus por su interrupción hasta que casi a voz de grito por el temor le aviso que Avery acababa de llegar en un traslador desde Washington pero que no podían sacarle palabra de lo sucedido.

-Tráiganlo ante mí, responderá a su señor –fueron las frías palabras de lord Voldemort parecidas a un siseo mientras ocultaba perfectamente su intriga.

Pero el mortifago no parecía reconocer a nadie, una vez en la que una vez fue la oficina del Ministro de Magia desde la cual ahora Voldemort dirigía su reinado, de rodillas ante su amo no decía nada, de hecho lo habían arrastrado hasta ponerlo frente a Voldemort, solo repetía una y otra vez.

-"Vuelvo a Londres, vuelvo a Londres, vuelvo a Londres"

-¡Contéstame Avery! ¿Qué ha sucedido? –Demandó Voldemort con fuerza pero era como si sus palabras no llegaran hasta los oídos del mago, enfurecido levanto su varita y le apuntó- CRUCIO.

Sin embargo el hechizo no pareció tener el más mínimo efecto, Avery no se retorció ni grito, solo siguió arrodillado recitando "vuelvo a Londres" como si fuera un mantra. Todos lo observaban con diferentes expresiones, muchos estupefactos algunos asustados y el resto completamente aturdidos sin comprender lo que sucedía, su maestro por otro lado pareció tener una revelación ante lo ocurrido porque se acerco hasta el hombre con su varita apuntándole al pecho y con fría indiferencia de la punta de está emanó el filo de una espada que atravesó el corazón de uno de sus más antiguos servidores ante las miradas de sorpresa de los pocos presentes ya que el hombre seguía repitiendo lo mismo sin interrupción como si solo hubieran presionado la varita de madera contra su pecho, al retirar ella hoja el cuerpo cayó de costado sin dejar de balbucear, Voldemort se giro hacia los que trajeron a Avery con un rictus de furia en su pálida faz de serpiente.

-¡¿Para qué demonios pierden mi tiempo trayéndome este cadáver inmundo?! –Reclamó.

-¿Mi-mi señor? –Preguntaron estos confundidos y temerosos.

-Esto es solo un cascaron –explicó molesto- no hay nada en su cabeza más que las palabras que continua balbuceando –mientras hablaba no alejaba su vista del ahora ausente hombre meditando sobre las palabras que claramente eran un mensaje y su posible significado.

Sabía que pese a lo exitoso de su campaña muchos magos lograron escapar de Gran Bretaña y Europa, el porcentaje era ínfimo hablando estadísticamente pero en números serían algunos miles, tal vez un par de cientos específicamente de Londres y no tenía idea de cuantos llegarían exclusivamente a América, lo cual tampoco significaba mucho porque está bien podría haber sido solo una parada antes de empezar a armar problemas, aún así estaba seguro de que no había sabido de la existencia de ningún mago, vivo o muerto, capaz de hacer lo que esté hizo, y era eso lo que le carcomía por dentro, el no saber, puesto que él se vanagloriaba de siempre saber esta situación podía generar dudas y un posterior caos con el cual lidiar, por lo que primero se centraría en encontrar al responsable y eliminar las posibles dudas de raíz. Sus divagaciones fueron cortadas cuando la voz de uno de sus segundos llamó su atención.

-Se detuvo –fue lo único que dijo, pero bastó para que Voldemort se percatará de que en efecto el cadáver de Avery ya no pronunciaba palabra alguna, sin embargo fueron sus siguientes palabras las llamaron más la atención de Voldemort- dejo de silbar.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –Exigió de inmediato el señor oscuro, su seguidor se amedrento de inmediato por que Voldemort le estaba hablando directamente, pero se forzó a responder sin que la voz le temblara, ya que sabía que sería mucho peor dejar a su señor esperando.

-Los silbidos –repitió con falsa calma- se detuvieron.

Voldemort regreso a ver el cuerpo con lentitud y con una nueva inquisición, lo único que aclaraba esta nueva información es que el mensaje era exclusivamente para él, pero esto dejaba muchas más incógnitas que otra cosa, pues el que le implantara el mensaje debía de ser hablante de parsel y él era el último en poseer ese don en el último medio siglo, a excepción de… pero eso era imposible, la sola idea era ridícula, pero nuevamente antes de poder analizarlo un poco más el recipiente a sus pies comenzó a sacudirse levemente, algunos retrocedieron un paso sin importarles si los tachaban de cobardes, pero Voldemort los ignoro mientras escuchaba atentamente él último silbido, esta vez atento y reconociendo claramente la lengua de sus antepasados.

-"He vuelto"

**¡¡¡¡¡¡BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!**

-¡Fue en el recibidor!

Con ese grito como señal de parte del mismo lord oscuro todos se apresuraron tras de él a los elevadores que los llevarían al lobby, pero al llegar se toparon con una escena de lo más dantesca. Decenas de magos, todos ellos con capas negras, y hasta donde podía reconocer Voldemort todos parte de sus escuadrones de ataque especial, estaban tirados por todo el lugar indudablemente muertos. La escena era imposible, no solo porque eran de sus mejores armas sino porque las alarmas del ministerio ni siquiera habían sonado antes de la explosión inicial, lo que significaba que esos magos fueron reducidos en menos cinco minutos, y para completar la bizarra pintura el responsable, el único que podía ser el responsable puesto que era el único de pie en el salón, se hallaba erguido en medio de la masacre dándole la espalda a los recién llegados, vestía una capa ligera, a primera vista parecía negra pero detallándola era en realidad una clase de azul de media noche incluso parecía tener casi imperceptibles destellos de diminutas estrellas titilando pero estas pasaban desapercibidas ante el resto del cuadro que ofrecía su dueño, la mano en que sujetaba su varita sobresalida apenas lo suficiente para que está fuera visible pero apuntaba al suelo con desgana a un costado de quien la empuñaba, con la capucha arriba no se percibía ninguna facción del intruso que tenía su pie sobre el pecho del único sobreviviente, el cual respiraba con dificultad y se notaba mal herido, ya revisando bien el lugar Voldemort se percato de que había varios espectadores más, todos empleados del ministerio que miraban atrincherados contra las paredes con pánico en su mirada, como si esperaran ser los próximos, pero la figura no les prestaba atención.

-¡¿Quién se atreve a desafiar a Lord Voldemort?! –Reclamó este adelantándose a sus hombres con voz de hielo, los cuales una vez superaron el horror tomaron actitudes cautas posicionándose para atacar a la primera orden formando una fila tras su maestro, mientras pasaban los segundos más magos con capas negras y algunos con capas rojo sangre iban apareciendo y rodeando el lugar.

El extraño sin embargo no se movió, ni pareció dar señal de haber escuchado el reclamo, pero tras un minuto que pareció eterno para los observadores, justo antes de que la furia del señor oscuro lo llevara a matar a aquel insensato esté finalmente hablo, la voz delato que se trataba de un hombre joven, aunque su tono era escalofriantemente neutro para alguien que acababa de matar a sangre fría a casi sesenta personas.

-¿No recibiste mi mensaje? –Preguntó en tono casual, casi indiferente, pese al desconcierto que estas palabras sembraron en los seguidores de Voldemort esto solo logró hacer una siniestra sonrisa aparecer en su rostro sin labios.

-Ah… –dijo con fingido tono de sorpresa- así que tú eres el que ha estado causándole tantos percances a mis subordinados allá en el nuevo mundo –comentó con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos, los cuales se notaban fríos y analíticos.

-Supongo que puedes decirlo de esa manera –comentó con la misma invariable voz, pero está vez se podía adivinar una sonrisa tras ella, cosa que solo enfureció más al mago tenebroso- si por percances te refieres a que los elimine, pues sí, yo pienso que fue un gran percance –comentó.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Le retó con desprecio- ¿Crees que por haber tenido un golpe de suerte tú y tú insignificante ejército tendrán una oportunidad de vencerme en mis dominios?

-No –contestó con sencillez, el asombro fue tal que muchos bajaron un poco sus varitas pero sin perder de vista al misterioso hombre- yo no tengo ejército por lo que no creo o espero nada de ellos –explicó si mutar su tono de indiferencia, como si el hecho de estar solo y rodeado por casi un centenar de mortifagos no tuviera relevancia en absoluto- yo solo les enseñe a defenderse de lo que les enviaste para reprimirlos y borre todo lo que tuviera tu huella –explicó con la misma calma- los deje pelear porque era su tierra y les enseñe a hacerlo porque no quería que me estorbaran dejándose matar a la primera de cambio, pero una vez terminado el conflicto allá e instalados sus propios puestos de resistencia en caso de necesitarlos mi asunto allí estaba terminado y debía venir aquí a continuarlo.

La explicación fue concisa, directa y fría, pero sobre todo muy clara, salvo por un punto, uno que con una sola palabra de parte del mismo Voldemort se esclarecería.

-¿Asunto? –Sin saber en qué momento su tono obtuvo casualidad, como si sostuviera una tranquila charla con un viejo amigo.

-Tú –contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y sin dejar de lado su calma- he venido a destruirte Tom.

Un instante de silencio siguió a esta declaración, tras la cual algunas risas y carcajadas burlonas de parte de los mortifagos llenaron la sala, los dos magos sin embargo eran totalmente ajenos a esto, los ojos rojos de Voldemort se abrieron inusitadamente por la sorpresa y un susurro consternado que nadie alcanzo a escuchar salió de la rajadura de su boca.

-no puede ser…

Pero como si no hubiera nadie más, como si no estuvieran a más de veinte metros, como si no existiera más sonido que ese murmullo o como si se lo hubiera gritado, como si esa fuera la señal para presentarse, el enigmático mago retiró con un dedo de su mano izquierda, la cual estaba enguantada en piel de dragón, la parte superior de su capa dejando su rostro al descubierto con un sutil gesto al tiempo que se volteaba para encarar al innombrable.

Esmeraldas contra rubíes chocaron al tiempo que todas las risas cesaban y una pesada atmósfera de incertidumbre caía sobre los presentes mientras reconocían las facciones del joven mago. Esté difícilmente parecía exceder los veinte años, tenía un desordenado cabello negro azabache, tez bronceada, no llevaba anteojos y sus ojos no poseían brillo alguno pero la cicatriz en forma de relámpago que brillaba sutilmente en su frente no dejaba duda de su identidad. Muchos mortifagos palidecieron, y no era para menos tras ver al que todos suponían muerto desde hace más de tres años.

-¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA?! –Exigió Voldemort, al ver que nadie respondía continuó claramente enfurecido ante el hecho de que el chico continuar respirando y de que lo hubiera hecho por tanto tiempo sin que él se enterara- ¡Yo te mate Potter! –Afirmó con una seguridad que era difícil de refutar pese a tener la prueba de lo contrario allí mismo- te mate a ti y a esa traidora a la sangre…

-Sí, lo recuerdo bien –admitió con total naturalidad el joven- fueron tú y una pequeña cuadrilla que usaste para evitar nuestro escape, dándonos apenas tiempo para hechizar un traslador pero no el suficiente para usarlo antes de que cerca de diez Avada Kedavra nos golpearan a mí y a mi esposa.

-¿Cómo puedes estar vivo? –Le reclamó, no era claro si Voldemort estaba más molesto con Harry o consigo mismo, pero pasada la sorpresa inicial no parecía tan sorprendido por esté hecho sino más bien curioso, a diferencia de sus seguidores los cuales no solo estaban estupefactos sino que algunos estaban más que asustados.

-Como supongo recordaras, pues como muy elocuentemente dijiste Voldemort tú estuviste ahí, el traslador funciono… unos segundos demasiado tarde para evitar los maleficios pero nos transporto –relató con aparente indiferencia, como si aquel intento de asesinato fuera igual a una visita a la tienda de abarrotes- al llegar a mi destino me tope con la pequeña sorpresa (y créeme que yo me encontraba casi tan sorprendido como tú te encuentras ahora) de que el Avada Kedavra me afectó lo mismo que una maldición de cosquillas, molesto sin duda, irritante tal vez, pero en definitiva no mortal –la seguridad en las palabras del intruso era tal que muchos quisieron dar un paso atrás pero sabían que si lo hacían tendrían que vérselas con la ira de su señor más tarde, por lo que se mantuvieron en su sitió, rodeándolo, el resto de magos, que eran solo oficinistas casi todos forzados a continuar su labor solo por el miedo a perder a sus familias, habían escapado de lo que sabían sería una carnicería sin importar el resultado.

-¿Quieres sostener tus palabras Potter? –Inquirió Voldemort retador con una sonrisa malévola en su faz, levantando su varita frente a él.

-¿Por qué no? –Contestó sin darle importancia provocando solo mayores dudas ante sus confiados adversarios- sin embargo creó que los números no me hacen justicia, por lo que si no te importa voy a emparejarlos un poco.

Ni bien termino de decir estas palabras agito desganadamente su varita, para algunos fue como si estuvieran en el agua y una piedra golpeara el sitio exacto en el que el mago se encontraba provocando una onda que avanzaba sorpresivamente hacía ellos, los que llegaron a reaccionar conjuraron un escudo, desde los protego hasta escudos sólidos, incluso había tres escudos de plata iguales a los de Voldemort, seguro había más magos allí capaces de hacerlos pero no de usarlos en una situación así. Los desafortunados que no llegaron a conjurar ninguna protección fueron cortados a la mitad desde debajo de sus hombros cayendo sus brazos, parte de torso, cabeza y el resto del cuerpo en diferentes direcciones, incluso algunos de los hechizos deflectores no soportaron la fuerza del conjuro y se quebraron bajo la presión del mismo antes de que esté literalmente se cobrara las cabezas de aquellos magos. Nuevamente la curiosidad atacó al lord oscuro, puesto que eran escasos los conjuros con semejante alcance, ya que por ser tan peligrosos eran oscuros además de difíciles de dominar, él mismo no conocía el que se acababa de usar, para revisar lo que el chiquillo estaba haciendo ahora cristalizo parte su escudo para poder ver a través de él, cosa que solo él podía hacer con un conjuro así, lo que vio atrajo su mórbida curiosidad, otro conjuro desconocido, al principio parecía un lazo formado desde la punta de la varia que Harry agitaba con movimientos circulares sobre su cabeza sin embargo el ojo del mago oscuro vislumbro que el haz de luz plateada no salía de su varita, está solo lo dirigía, la "energía" provenía de la boca mortifago que yacía a sus pies y que poco a poco dejaba de convulsionarse, apenas tuvo tiempo de apreciar el siniestro trabajo cuando en una rápida floritura, que en retrospectiva fue casi inmediata tras el primer ataque, creo una especie de látigo perlado que acometió contra los restantes enemigos aún sorprendidos por el alcance que tuvo la primera envestida, sin embargo eso no fue nada comparado a lo que siguió.

Los ojos de serpiente de Voldemort reflejaron un claro temor que nadie más pudo vislumbrar cuando aquel lazo plateado cortó su escudo como si fuera de mantequilla, incluso fue incapaz de reaccionar para defenderse, grande fue su sorpresa y alivio cuando el látigo paso de largo atravesando su cuerpo sin mayor demérito que un leve cosquilleo, aparentemente el hechizo de Potter solo destruía protecciones, por otro lado los escasos segundos que la confusión de perder con tanta facilidad su protección les causo a los mortifagos fue suficiente para tomarlos por sorpresa. Otro conjuro produjo una segunda explosión tan poderosa como la que anunció su llegada al ministerio llevándose consigo a una tercera parte de los enemigos restantes, entre el despiste y una nube de polvo que se elevo por la fuerza del conjuro el audaz joven aprovecho para perderse de vista un instante y casi de inmediato desapareció de la vista de todos. Superando la sorpresa rápidamente se pusieron a buscarlo, pero de improviso el suelo se levanto en gruesas y altas paredes que separaron al enemigo en pequeños grupos dentro de un gran laberinto que ocupaba toda el recibidor, los magos no pudieron hacer nada para evitar encontrar su final en las sombras bajo las cuales por tanto tiempo habían recibido cobijo. Debido a la magnitud del trabajo de transfiguración (uno que por cierto del que McGonagall habría estado orgullosa) le tomo varios minutos a Voldemort deshacerlo, podría haber sido más rápido pero la idea era no matar a todos los que estaban dentro, muchos de esos aún le podían ser útiles, sin embargo todo el esfuerzo fue en vano ya que al devolver los muros de casi cuatro metros de alto al suelo se topo con que les restantes mortifagos ya habían sido eliminados.

No acababa de registrar esto cuando noto que el suelo bajo sus pies se derretía intentando ahogarlo, con una rápida respuesta se liberó y apareció en el centro del auditorio para tratar de ubicar al escurridizo mago, lo cual no fue difícil ya que esté apareció como salido del aire a escasos cuatro metros encarándolo sin reserva alguna, de inmediato Voldemort le apuntó a la cabeza.

-Ahora me dieras como aprendiste esos interesantes trucos Potter –le dijo con suavidad, pero la amenaza implícita no evitó que el ojiverde paseara calmadamente en su dirección, esto solo incremento la ya profunda ira del señor tenebroso- ¡Imperio! –Fue apenas una sutil brisa que sacudió de forma casual la capa de Harry pero esté continuó avanzando como si no la notara.

-Eso no funcionó cuando tenía catorce años ¿por qué piensas que iba a funcionar ahora? –Preguntó con un bufido de decepción en su tono monocorde, no era una burla sino un comentario sin embargo tu más efecto que si se hubiera reído del intentó de Voldemort para controlarlo, aún sin intentarlo estaba logrando que la furia de Voldemort llegara a niveles desproporciónales, cosa que le venía de perlas para el siguiente maleficio.

-¡Crucio! –Siguió avanzando, sin apenas dar señales a haber sido maldecido más allá de ladear un poco su cabeza, finalmente un temor constante comenzó a manifestarse tanto en el interior como en el exterior de Voldemort- ¡CRUCIO! ¡CRUCIO! ¡CRUCIO! ¡CRUCIO! ¡CRUCIO!

Pero sin importar cuán seguido lo intentara o lo poderosos que fueran los cruciatus solo lograban ondear la túnica de Harry como una bandera, finalmente, cuando una ola de desesperación inundó la mente de Voldemort, arrojó el último maleficio de su arsenal.

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

A diferencia de los maleficios anteriores esté tuvo un efecto, aunque sin duda no era el que cruel asesino esperaba, cuando solo los separaba un escaso medio metro el uno del otro, el rayo de luz verde impacto justo en el corazón del pelinegro y lo forzó a detenerse en seco como si alguien lo hubiera empujado levemente mientras un aura espectral perlada emanaba de su cuerpo, como si tratara de escapar pero solo hiciera un débil intento por hacerlo antes de regresar por completo a su dueño y después… nada. Solo se quedó ahí de pie observando a Voldemort con aparente curiosidad y un leve toque de expectación, aunque principalmente parecía aburrido.

-¿Terminaste? –Preguntó con la naturalidad que un tutor le pregunta a su pupilo si ha terminado los deberes, Voldemort aún permanecía estupefacto observando la varita en su mano, la cual se hallaba presa de un involuntario temblor, la voz del ojiverde lo saco de su estupor pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más que levantar su mirada fue arrojado violentamente por una fuerza invisible contra una de las columnas, varias cadenas con grilletes aparecieron y lo inmovilizaron por completo- ¿cómodo? –Preguntó con un leve matiz de burla Harry apareciendo justo a un palmo del rostro de su Némesis, por unos segundos ninguno dijo nada, pero de improviso una sombra de comprensión cruzo la cara de Harry, acaba de recordar algo en ese instante y comenzó a reír, fue una carcajada seca y libre de alegría pero tuvo el efecto de sacar al mago frente a él del miedo a la furia con la misma velocidad que un semáforo cambia de amarillo a rojo, y ahora se sacudía tratando inútilmente de liberarse, pues su varita había caído de entre sus dedos tras la sorpresa de la primera envestida y ahora residía entre los dedos de Harry- lo siento –se excusó por su falta de modales al no compartir la broma- es solo que… ¡¿No ves la ironía de la situación?! ¿No te recuerda esta escena una imagen de nuestro pasado conjunto? –Le preguntó con una leve nota de ansiedad- claro que en ese entonces ambos estábamos representando papeles diferentes –aceptó con casualidad- ahora soy yo el que regresa de la supuesta muerte y tú el que está asegurado al concreto…

-¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS ERES TÚ?! –Interrumpió Voldemort fuera de sí, Harry lo observó con sorpresa, aunque era difícil saber si esta fue ocasionada por la pregunta o por la falta de modales de su escucha.

-Es cierto que nos saltamos las presentaciones –admitió fríamente- pero suponía que en este punto no serían necesarias… Tom –comentó haciendo un leve énfasis en la última palabra, cosa que, como él sabía, molestaría más a su contraparte- soy Harry James Potter –contestó finalmente con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y con toda la frialdad de la que era capaz, como cada cosa que decía o hacía su respuesta solo pareció descontrolar aún más a Lord Voldemort.

-¡HARRY POTTER ERA UN CHIQUILLO DÉBIL QUE SIEMPRE HUÍA DE MI, ESCUDANDOSE EN LAS VIDAS DE OTROS! –Declaró convencido- ¡No existe forma en la que tú puedas ser Potter! ¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS ERES?! –Repitió el ultimátum con mayor fuerza que antes, no se daba cuenta de que ocultos a la vista varios curiosos se habían ido acumulando para ver lo que sucedía y observaban con perpleja admiración como el más peligroso mago oscuro de todos los tiempos era sometido por un desconocido que afirmaba ser Harry Potter, debido a la distancia no alcanzaban a escuchar la conversación más allá de los gritos de furia del mago tenebroso. De momento Harry eludió la última pregunta, puesto que ya la había contestado y no le gustaba perder el tiempo de esa manera.

-¿Acaso huí de ti aquella noche en el bosque prohibido? –Preguntó de manera retorica, su pregunta desarmo a Voldemort y él lo sabía, esté incluso dejo de luchar para soltarse mientras en su mente se desarrollaba una lucha por encontrarle sentido a lo que estaba pasando- tú y yo sabemos que no Tom, tú y yo sabemos que camine por mi propio pie para que me mataras en lugar de los que estaban en el castillo –Voldemort aún intentaba encontrar otra respuesta dentro de su mente y fue como si Harry pudiera ver con toda claridad lo que pensaba porque añadió- ¿Aún no te convenzo? –Preguntó con sorna- aún no te convenzo de que soy… "El único con el poder para vencer al señor tenebroso –estas palabras captaron de inmediato la atención de Voldemort que lentamente levanto su cabeza para encontrar los ojos verdes del que le hablaba, el cual dejo ver una sonrisa torcida por esto antes de continuar- nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado en tres ocasiones, nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere… -era seguro que ya casi lo había convencido, Harry podía verlo en la expresión de incredulidad que se marcaba más en sus ojos con cada palabra que decía, así que decidió continuar- y el señor tenebroso lo marcara como su igual… -prosiguió, la sorpresa de Voldemort cambió por una de atención absoluta al ante este hecho mientras sus ojos divagaron un instante a la cicatriz que él mismo le había ocasionado al hombre en su presencia- pero el tendrá un poder que el señor tenebroso no conoce… -aquí la expresión de Voldemort se volvió expectante pero apenas confundida- y alguno deberá morir a manos del otro pues ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva" –concluyó, un intolerable silencio cayó sobre ambos mientras el mago oscuro asimilaba todo el contenido de la profecía que le había sido restringida por más veinte años, pero como es claro no evito desconfiar.

-¿Por qué me dices esto Potter? –Preguntó con suspicacia, el aludido sin embargo solo sonrió a medias.

-¿Así que ahora si soy Potter? –Preguntó con son de burla, pero antes de que su escucha pudiera hacer algo más que torcer el gesto continuó- porque no veo motivo para que no lo sepas, al fin y al cabo esa profecía se refería más a ti que a mí, fuiste tú… quien amablemente me incluyo en ella con tu proceder –contestó indiferente, al notar que aún había desconfianza ante sus palabras agregó- si piensas que invente la última parte o que oculte algo, ambos sabemos que lo que yo diga no te convencerá de lo contrario por lo que no perderé mi tiempo tratando de persuadirte, si quieres saber más, y sé que siempre es así, te lo aclararé ahora. "El poder que desconoces" por si aún no lo has descubierto se trata de aquello que siempre te advirtió Dumbledore.

-¡¿Esperas que crea esa patraña Potter?! –Interrumpió violentamente Voldemort haciendo un gesto raro que solo Harry podría haber interpretado.

-Sí –contestó simplemente, aquella simple palabra logró confundir a Lord Voldemort lo suficiente para que se mantuviera en silencio y escuchara- porque sabes cuál fue el hechizo que uso mi madre y sus motivos para hacerlo aunque no lo quieras entender. Además si lo analizas como si solo fuera una variable más, te darás cuenta de que _"eso"_ fue la constante que me permitió sobrevivir y derrotarte en cada ocasión –le recordó sin pizca de emoción en sus palabras, cosa que fue gratamente notada por el cautivo, que soltó unas frías y crueles carcajadas.

-¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer Harry? –Preguntó con suavidad- todo lo que te importaba dejo esté mundo, yo me encargue personalmente de eso, como planeas derrotarme ahora que ya no cuentas con ese poder –escupió la última palabra como si le dejara un mal sabor de boca- ¿o finalmente actuaras como debes? –Le retó- ¡Vamos hazlo! Sabes el conjuro, ¡Utilízalo Potter! –Casi le ordenó- Intenta asesinarme.

-A diferencia de ti yo aprendo –fue la cortante respuesta del joven Potter- no tiene sentido intentar algo si no se cómo sobreviviste la última vez –explicó de vuelta a su gesto analítico- ¿Me crees acaso tan estúpido como tú, que intentaste matarme la segunda vez que no encontramos cuando ni siquiera habías terminado de entender que fue lo que me salvo la primera vez? –Preguntó de manera retórica sin emoción visible de enojo o sarcasmo o cualquier otro sentir, lejos de enfurecerse Voldemort lo miro con cuidado, tratando de entender cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de su adversario, finalmente había recuperado su cabeza fría y las ideas surgían sin mayor esfuerzo otra vez, se libraría de esto, lo sabía y sabía cómo pero tenía que sacarle algunas cosas a Potter antes de actuar, sin embargo las palabras del pelinegro lo tomaron por sorpresa- como faltan solo tres minutos antes de que los refuerzos lleguen desde el resto de Londres y sesenta segundos para que el conjuro silencioso que estas utilizando te libere de las cadenas y puedas volver a contraatacar… –comentó tranquilamente, su escucha corto el conjuro un segundo pero luego lo retomó redoblando su concentración- lo diré directamente ¿Tú no vas a decirme amablemente cómo es que continuas existiendo o sí? –Inquirió.

-…

-Eso creí –dijo desganadamente- lo que significa que tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza –opinó acercándose un poco más mientras se quitaba el guante de la mano izquierda.

-¿Y cómo supones que… -empezó a decir Voldemort con la voz cargada de burla entre carcajadas impasibles, sin embargo se detuvo al ver lo que tenía Potter en palma de su mano, era un tatuaje con una forma muy peculiar un circulo partido por la mitad con una línea horizontal y rodeado por un triangulo, al principio no le dio importancia, hasta que la línea se separó dejando ver lo que en realidad era ese manifiesto- el ojo de samsara –murmuró por primera vez con miedo verdadero por no decir terror ante lo que veía, un poder tan antiguo que su auténtico origen era desconocido y que él mismo busco por muchos años antes de finalmente catalogarlo como una burda leyenda y abandonar su investigación.

Durante ese breve segundo antes de que el ojo tocara su frente tuvo el instante de claridad en el que sus dudas fueron despejadas, ahora sabía cómo Potter había adquirido su poder actual y como había destruido a sus enviados en el otro continente con tanta facilidad, no sabía cómo pero el muchacho había obtenido el poder del entendimiento. A partir del momento en el que Voldemort fue tocado por el ojo nada importo, su Oclumancia no importaba, su preparación mental y mágica no importaba, el ojo lo vería todo y le daría su significado a Potter.

-¡AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!

En la mente de Harry las imágenes pasaban sin control como el rodaje de una cinta de proyección de video antigua, solo que con imágenes diferentes y sin secuencia perceptible, sin embargo gracias a su práctica previa era capaz de asimilar casi una cuarta parte de lo que estaba absorbiendo, normalmente podría absorber más de la mitad pero los conocimientos del mago oscuro parecían no tener fin, más tarde cuando tuviera tiempo de revisarlo asimilaría lo demás. Le tomaría tres días completos revisarlo todo, pero ese conocimiento solo encerraba el poder de Voldemort, necesitaría por lo menos otra semana más para comprenderlo por completo. Como en todas las mentes, los conocimientos que poseen son como las piezas de un tangram, si se tienen las correctas y se saben combinar hay un sinfín de posibilidades. Aunque muy pocos son capaces de hacer esto dependiendo de las "piezas" el ojo de samsara facilitaba enormemente la tarea y con unas piezas como las de Voldemort… aún sin los conocimientos y habilidades que obtuvo de los ejércitos de esté en América, borrarlo por completo del mundo no sería más difícil que borrar un mal trazo en un dibujo a lápiz. Por otro lado tomaría tiempo, en especial si quería salvar a los que de una u otra forma se hallaban prisioneros y aún dejar suficiente del mundo para que ellos lo recibieran al final de la guerra, Europa estaba podrida hasta la medula y los avances en otros lugares de parte de la armada oscura del Innombrable eran considerables, tomaría más de una década terminar el trabajo sin duda y tal vez menos de quince años, pero ahora no podía estar seguro.

La cabeza le dolía horrores.

-¡Aaaaarrrggghhhh! –Un gruñido de agonía finalmente escapaba de sus labios a pesar de que se concentraba por evitarlo, las atrocidades dentro de la retorcida mente de aquel ser no tenían fin y trataban de corromperlo, sin embargo tan pronto como empezó terminó y el proceso estaba completo, Voldemort ya no gritaba, se hallaba inconsciente con su cuerpo solo sujetado por las cadenas, jadeante se alejo unos pasos casi trastabillando antes de caer sobre su rodilla.

-¿E-está muerto? –Escuchó que alguien preguntaba, con una extraña mezcla de esperanza y temor, al voltear a ver se encontró con cerca de cincuenta empleados rodeándolo con intranquilidad.

-No –contestó llanamente mientras se erguía sobre sus pies- se necesitará más que eso para matarlo, a una persona normal se le hubiera licuado el cerebro luego de esto pero él solo se desmayo, su mente es demasiado fuerte –comentó más con irritación que admiración mientras se alejaba.

-¿En verdad eres Harry Potter? –Preguntó otro a sus espaldas, al voltear a ver noto que ahora eran unos cien los que se habían aproximado de sus escondites para verlo mejor. Todos con expresiones variadas pero que compartían un cierto toque de esperanza, eso le fastidió.

-Sí –contestó con un toque de molestia que fue muy claro para los que escuchaban- pero si creen que he venido hasta aquí para salvar sus perezosos culos están mucho más que equivocados –les advirtió causándoles sobresalto por la dureza de sus palabras- cada quien deberá luchar por sí mismo si quiere ser libre de Voldemort –les avisó sin reparó y sin importarle las exclamaciones de temor u escalofríos que recorrieron el lugar tras pronunciar el nombre, con un movimiento de su varita una enorme sección del suelo en el que estaba de pie se desprendió y comenzó a flotar- si les interesa, les puedo enseñar cómo –ofreció, ahora era la duda la emoción que se respiraba en toda la sala- no tenemos más de un minuto antes de que este lugar esté lleno de mortifagos nuevamente así que lo simplificare, ¡aquellos que no estén conformes súbanse!

Casi al momento unas docenas treparon rápida y torpemente cuando Harry apuntaba su varita a la enorme sección de piso, la cual comenzó a emitir un leve brillo azulado, como si esto hubiera sido una señal los que quedaban mandaron al diablo todas sus dudas en un arrebato del que pocos o ninguno se llegaron a arrepentir y tocaron la madera justo a tiempo para sentir como eran arrastrados lejos de aquel infierno.

Ese fue el inicio de todo, las victorias en América fueron claramente remarcables, pero la intrusión en el ministerio fue sin duda alguna la primera derrota absoluta que el señor tenebroso haya sufrido jamás, incluso contando sus numerosos encuentros contra Albus Dumbledore. Fueron ciento sesenta y cinco magos oscuros reducidos a despojos y otros ciento veinte que simplemente desaparecieron, pero eso fue solo el inicio puesto que en los días siguientes las familias de estos se desvanecieron de la faz de la tierra en las narices de los espías del mismo Voldemort, los cuales ocasionalmente también desaparecían (Aunque comparándolo con lo que les ocurrió a los que si regresaron a reportar haber perdido a sus blancos, estos fueron los más afortunados). Por casi dos años no se supo nada de ninguno de ellos, pese a que Voldemort hizo mover cielo, mar y tierra para encontrar a Potter, él sabía que entre más tiempo le diera peor sería el resultado final, y así fue.

El primer avistamiento que se dio de Potter fue en un apartado lugar de Rumania, los siguientes fueron en Hungría, Noruega, el Tíbet, Japón, África, Egipto y nuevamente Rumania. Solo que a diferencia de la primera, las siguientes veces apareció montado a lomos de un joven Colacuerno Húngaro, nadie estaba seguro de donde salió, ni mucho menos como lo había domesticado ya que incluso Voldemort había intentado algo parecido pero decidió que era imposible domar tales bestias y ahora tenía a la mayoría cautivos para cultivar los valiosos productos que generaban. Sin embargo desafiando la imposibilidad que representaba lo que estaba haciendo, Harry lucho codo con ala junto a esa magnífica criatura, como si sus mentes fueran una, sobre los asentamientos de sus enemigos por toda Noruega, luego de la liberación de las minas de enanos en este punto, los barbados y corpulentos herreros nombraron a la bestia Ragnarok (El destino de los Dioses), Harry se enteró tiempo después de que ese mismo nombre se lo habían puesto anteriormente a un Colacuerno Húngaro que causó enormes catástrofes hace muchos años antes de que un enorme contingente de magos, enanos y otras criaturas se unieran para detenerlo, no se sabe que fue de la lucha pero los enanos solo dicen que la bestia cayó víctima de su propio poder. Tal fue la impresión que ser el primer jinete de Dragón dejo sobre las criaturas mágicas que muchos abandonaron su apoyo hacia el innombrable para acordar una alianza con Harry Potter, entre ellos estuvieron obviamente la totalidad de los clanes de enanos (que nunca sirvieron realmente a Voldemort sino que fueron esclavizados para trabajar en sus propias minas), varios clanes de vampiros (claro que esto fue también después de que Harry y Ragnarok tuvieran que enfrentarse a ellos docenas de veces lo que resulto en la muerte de miles de vampiros), y la última comunidad de veelas (estas también fueron obligadas a ser utilizadas como distracciones cuando la guerra estuvo en su apogeo, su presencia permitía a lo mortifagos acabar con sus aturdidos oponentes sin mayor problema, las defensas mentales y emocionales de Harry sin embargo lo hacían inmune a sus poderes, aún así tuvo que eliminar cerca de un centenar antes de que estas aceptaran que su mejor opción era simplemente no interponerse en su camino) y finalmente, aunque nadie supo bien como o porqué, las tribus de gigantes y los clanes de licántropos también acordaron dejar el bando de Voldemort, pero tampoco estarían en su contra solo se mantendrían al margen en tanto los dejaran en paz.

Furioso con este resultado Voldemort en persona fue a hacerle frente y destruir a todos los que se le rebelaron, para ello fue acompañado de sus más confiables aliados, dementores, miles de ellos acompañados de un número menor pero igualmente significativo de mortifagos. Sin embargo la batalla se desarrolló antes de lo esperado, ya que ni bien arribaron en un claro, supuestamente "seguro" para aparecerse bajo el cobijo de la noche, se hallaron justo frente a ellos a un colosal dragón, que aún con diez mil dementores congelando el ya de por si helado clima respiraba volutas de fuego sin esfuerzo alguno, sino más bien con ansiedad, cubierto por una brillante armadura, sin duda trabajo de enanos, y sobre su lomo en una montura de piel, con un grueso abrigo cubriéndolo el mismísimo mago de la cicatriz los observaba con un toque de aburrimiento que parecía decir "me estaba preguntando cuando aparecerían". Pese a no poder verlos también habían cerca de doscientos magos, enanos y algunos vampiros ocultos entre los árboles, sin embargo estos no estaban escudados de los dementores, los cuales al final resultaron ser el menor de los problemas, nuevos conjuros, variaciones del patronus, que conjuraban lanzas, flechas, ataduras y cadenas de luz plateada lograban dañar mucho más a los oscuros seres e incluso destruirlos liberando las almas atrapadas por estos. Pese a perder la significativa ventaja que los dementores representaban los mortifagos aún los superaban diez contra uno y lucharon encarnizadamente, el mismo Voldemort hizo a todos recordar porque el mundo temía pronunciar su nombre.

Muchos murieron aquel día de parte de ambos bandos, Harry sospechaba que así sería, que luego del encuentro en el ministerio habría perdido la mayor ventaja de todas, Voldemort ya no los estaba subestimando y a pesar de que los conocimientos que el chico que vivió había substraído de la mente de señor oscuro resultaron ser una ventaja muy poderosa, al parecer el innombrable había reservado recuerdos fuera de su mente como un arma secreta, el mismo Potter ya sospechaba de esto, porque la primera vez que terminó de revisar las memorias de Voldemort habían varios huecos, como la creación de horrocruxes o inferius, no que a él le interesara esos conocimientos pero esto demostraba que Voldemort no confiaba completamente ni en su propia mente y eso le permitía conservar la protección de lo desconocido de su lado, sin embargo Harry demostró que su Némesis no era el único con aquello de su parte cuando los primeros rayos de sol bañaron el campo y a los vampiros que luchaban a su lado sin hacerles daño alguno. Al volver a caer la noche fue el bando oscuro el obligado a abandonar la lucha cuando el único que seguía en pie era el propio señor de las tinieblas, que se desvaneció entre las sombras, pese a las múltiples barreras anti-aparición desplegadas al comienzo de la batalla. Voldemort se vio forzado a aceptar que no tenía sentido continuar, estando completamente rodeado y encarando a un supremamente cabreado Harry Potter luego de que su compañero draconiano fuera finalmente abatido, después de que cerca de cien maldiciones perforadoras dejaron al descubierto el palpitante corazón, aún entonces la feroz bestia continuaba luchando dejando una estela de sangre a su paso hasta que una maldición asesina, cortesía personal de Voldemort, acertará en el desprotegido núcleo despojando a la criatura de la vida.

Harry se tuvo que separar de su camarada para apoyar a un grupo de magos que habían sido rodeados y estaban a punto de colapsar, sin embargo los mortifagos aprovecharon esto para rodear a su compañero, como la mayoría de hechizos rebotaban contra aquella armadura se concentraron abrir el peto… y más tarde el propio tórax del colacuerno, al instante siguiente de que fuera certera la caída de Ragnarok las cabezas de los mortifagos responsables por perforar su pecho rodaron dejando una marca carmesí en la antes blanca nieve de la meseta, luego se ensarto en un duelo uno a uno contra Voldemort, esté último, capaz de batirse contra una docena de magos preparados sin siquiera sudar, apenas podía defenderse a de las arremetidas del furioso mago, poca sorpresa expreso Harry cuando Voldemort se escabulló luego de que finalmente lograra derribarlo, pero aún así la furia seguía presente, tan presente como la marca tenebrosa invocada desde el día anterior en el nuevamente oscuro cielo, de entre los suyos unos trataron de acercarse para brindarle consuelo, pero se detuvieron cuando la temperatura se elevo varios grados, hasta el punto en que la nieve se derritió por completo y leves descargas emanaban del cuerpo del mago.

-¡YA BASTA! –Gritó con todas las fuerzas que le restaban mientras agitaba su varita hacía arriba, con el retumbar de un trueno como respaldo un relámpago atravesó el nocturno despejándolo por completo. A pesar de que vencieron y de que las bajas fueron mínimas nadie festejo aquella noche, de hecho en todos los territorios se guardó luto tres días por la caída del magnífico ser en batalla. Los enanos levantaron una estatua de oro con las proporciones reales del dragón en el lugar exacto donde esté sucumbió.

Aquella fue la última vez que alguien vio expresar emoción alguna en el rostro del elegido.

También fue la última vez que dirigió un ataque, ahora los grupos de resistencia trabajaban conjuntamente y tenían supuestos líderes que colaboraban entre ellos, cuando le pedían ayuda él participaba pero principalmente llevaba a cabo sus propias batallas y rescates ganando y ayudando a ganar terreno sorbe los territorios conquistados por Voldemort. Durante el primer año tras la muerte de Ragnarok nadie supo nada de Harry Potter, aunque la resistencia había conseguido algunas victorias deteniendo el avance de los mortifagos sobre Europa, estos ya no pudieron reconquistar los territorios liberados ni conquistar nuevos, sin embargo el primer avance real se consiguió al recuperar el callejón Diagon, el mismo día en que el elegido regresó a Londres se había organizado un ataque a gran escala coordinado de los casi cien elementos infiltrados por todo el callejón y quinientos magos desde el exterior desataron un pandemonio sobre los confiados seguidores del innombrable, el golpe fue bastante limpio, aún así se perdieron cerca de cincuenta vidas entre las filas de los rebeldes, pero eso no fue nada comparado con los mortifagos (de entre estos fueron eliminados hasta el último de ellos por mano del propio Harry), al final se consiguió también una alianza con los duendes de Gringotts. Casi cinco años más tarde una armada completa y bien organizada llegó desde Norteamérica para respaldar el avance, el eje del poder del innombrable todavía se hallaba en Londres pese a que el centro de mando de los rebeldes se encontraba ahora en el mismo lugar, el resto de sus seguidores en los otros rincones del mundo se encontraban sitiados en sus propias fortalezas solo postergando lo más posible su rendición, los refuerzos en cada lugar aunque ya no eran tan necesarios como en los primeros días igual eran bienvenidos.

Hoy en día, después de miles de conflictos, se llegó al punto en que el innombrable pasaba desplazándose constantemente entre sus bases por lo que era imposible ubicarlo o saber lo que planeaba, sin embargo la falta de acción durante el último año mientras su imperio se derrumbaba era incomprensible hasta para el mismo Harry, pero con un poco de suerte el asalto planeado para el día de hoy les daría la información que necesitaban, habían logrado conseguir un infiltrado dentro del ministerio. Las defensas actuales eran tales que se necesitaría de por lo menos tres sacrificios con el conjuro de espada de almas de Harry y una hora de trabajo para penetrarlo, lo cual les daría tiempo suficiente al otro lado para preparar un repliegue, por lo que la mejor opción era desactivar desde dentro las defensas principales y las otras podrían destruirlas sin dificultad desde afuera, el coronel Williams, un hombre de edad un tanto avanzada, ojos y cabello gris (más blanco desde los últimos años), desgarbado, pero seguro y con actitud calculadora, líder de la armada de los americanos en este sector repasaba los últimos detalles de la incursión en la cámara de guerra.

-El ataque estará coordinado exactamente con la desactivación de las defensas internas –detallaba mientras señalaba los puntos principales en un plano del ministerio- debido a que el edificio se encuentra bajo tierra deberemos volar toda una sección de la calle para ingresar.

-Disculpe coronel –interrumpió un mayor con voz formal y militar- pero ¿cómo hará la señorita Delacour para saber exactamente cuándo desactivar los escudos?, tenemos entendido que ningún tipo de aparato de comunicación mágico podía ingresar al ministerio debido a las medidas de seguridad que poseen y ninguno de tipo muggle funciona bien debido a la cantidad de magia que reside en el lugar actualmente –varios miraron atentos, incluso preocupados, ante este detalle, el coronel sin embargo se mantuvo en calma pues esperaba esa pregunta ya tenía una respuesta lista para dar.

-Un hechizo proteico –explicó simplemente, varios lo vieron confundidos- parecido a las marcas tenebrosas en los mortifagos pero este tiene la forma de una pluma, la contraparte la tiene la sección de inteligencia, cuando tenemos que enviar un mensaje ellos lo escriben y ella lo recibe.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasa si alguien la descubre por eso? –Preguntó otro, un teniente de unos treinta años, para su sorpresa el coronel solo carraspeo un tanto incomodo.

-Pues, el tatuaje solo se activa cuando envía un mensaje, y esté último se borra al terminar el día, además de que no está en un lugar que la Srta. Delacour acostumbre mostrar públicamente –contestó dando por terminado el asunto. El resto asintió inconformidad, ya tenían una idea de a lo que se refería- una vez traspasadas las defensas todos los soldados posibles entraran y empezará el asedio, sé que esto será arriesgado para nuestros hombres pero necesitaremos que el caos inicial dure lo suficiente para que el grupo de infiltración que entrará avancen hasta su objetivo, en caso de que esta se encuentre en condiciones, acompañados por Grabielle Delacour –acotó con voz levemente sombría, nadie agregó nada, sabían que de esto último había posibilidades casi nulas- una vez que lleguen hasta la oficina del Ministro este grupo deberá encargarse de someter a Bellatrix Lestrange y, luego precederemos a interrogarla para averiguar que sabe acerca de la ubicación y los planes inmediatos de Riddle –terminó su explicación y aguardo a ver si alguien tenían algo que agregar, los oficiales se mantuvieron en silencio pero en sus rostros se reflejaba claramente una duda que ninguno parecía dispuesto a expresarla en voz alta.

-¿Tomara Harry Potter parte en esta operación, señor?

Excepto uno, el teniente coronel Mardukas, segundo en la cadena de mando, hablo con voz firme y segura, era un hombre de cuarenta y cinco años, cabello rubio corto y ojos azules con varias arrugas prematuras alrededor de los ojos los cuales cargaban pesadas bolsas pruebas de las largas noches sin dormir que cargaba a cuestas, las últimas exclusivamente escogidas para prepara está operación, varios oficiales se dirigieron miradas incomodas, pero el coronel arrugo el ceño perceptiblemente, parecía molesto.

-¡Esta es una operación sumamente importante Mardukas! –Respondió secamente, el oficial ni siquiera se inmuto ante el despecho de su superior- se llevará a cabo por elementos que sigan las ordenes de sus superiores ¿Me ha entendido? –El aludido se cuadro, pero no afirmo sino que volvió a hablar.

-Permiso para hablar honestamente señor –solicitó, el coronel solo asintió, sabía que Mardukas era muy metódico así que no pediría dar su opinión si no fuera necesario- yo peleé a lado de Potter cuando cayeron las ciento dos fortalezas, el día en que recuperamos Washington y el resto de nuestro país, sé exactamente cuán importante es está misión –le aseguró- y por consiguiente también sé cuan inestimable nos sería la ayuda de Potter –el coronel pareció considerar las palabras de su segundo pero no estaba seguro aún.

-Ese sujeto no responde ante nadie –respondió finalmente- si lo incluimos en la estrategia sería más un problema que un apoyo en mi opinión.

-Con el debido respeto señor –añadió Mardukas- yo creo que sería mayor problema cuando aparezca sin que nosotros estemos enterados de que estará allí o que es lo que hará.

-Bastara con que no se entere del plan –murmuró el coronel restándole importancia, al instante el teniente coronel se cuadro llamando la atención de los presentes.

-¡Señor! ¡Aceptare la responsabilidad por mi falta! –Algunos lo miraron confundidos pero el coronel parecía furioso y un poco preocupado.

-¡¿Le dijo a Harry Potter de esto?! –Inquirió furioso escupiendo mientras gritaba- ¡es una operación secreta Mardukas! ¡¿Acaso no sabe lo qué es eso?! ¡Esto podría llevarlo al paredón! ¡¿Qué tiene que decir en su defensa?! –El aludido se mantuvo en firmes en todo momento de la reprimenda con sólida disciplina militar.

-Usted me ordenó conseguir la asesoría necesaria para llevar a cabo está misión –contestó llanamente.

-¿Él era uno de sus asesores? –Preguntó incrédulo el oficial.

-El principal –aclaró el rubio- las ideas de usar artefactos de comunicación muggle en la residencia de Delacour para que nos pasara la información desde allí en las narices de los mortifagos y el encantamiento proteico fueron ideas y obras suyas –recalcó.

-¡¿Cómo es que no estaba enterado de esto?! –Exclamó su escucha.

-Porque usted lo dejo todo en mis manos y me ordeno solo informarle de los avances realizados –contestó mecánicamente Mardukas, el coronel se dejo caer en su silla y se masajeo las sienes ante la naciente jaqueca que comenzaba a atormentarlo, finalmente suspiró con resignación.

-Avísele del plan Teniente Coronel, y por favor haga que se apegue a él está vez –decidió derrotado, no tenían tiempo para hacer nada más que aceptar la intervención de aquel hombre le gustara o no, además (Y esto era algo que no compartiría con nadie) dicha intervención podría sin duda salvar la vida de muchos de sus propios elementos.

* * *

Mardukas atravesó el callejón en cuestión de minutos, pese a la enorme cantidad de refugiados que ahora acampaban allí esperando que se resolviera su situación de traslado, hasta entonces el lugar más seguro era allí, en especial porque era el sitio de residencia confirmado de un hombre al que los mortifagos habían llegado a temer todavía más que a su líder. En el extremo opuesto donde se hallaban los oficiales y adyacente al banco se encontraban las barracas provisionales de los soldados, pero no era allí donde se dirigía exactamente, sino a una parte modificada de estas que había sido acondicionada como un taller. Al llegar vio lo que parecía una pequeña mecánica muggle dentro de una tienda mágicamente agrandada y modificada con varios artilugios muggles y algunos mágicos de los que ni él mismo conocía su función, en el centro se hallaba una enorme moto brillante de colores negro y plateado, y junto a esta de espaldas a la entrada y sentado en el suelo ajustando los mecanismos de la máquina se hallaba un hombre al cual solo se podía identificar su cabello negro.

-¿Qué sucede Richard? –Preguntó directamente el hombre sin dejar su labor con voz monótona.

-La operación se llevara a cabo hoy a las 1700 horas –informó con voz marcial- el coronel me pidió que te informara al respecto y pedirte que formes parte del grupo de asalto principal.

-¿El coronel dijo eso? –Preguntó retóricamente con lo que se podría catalogar de sarcasmo, si su voz no hubiese sido tan seca- ¿o le contaste que yo ya sabía de la operación y vio que era mejor saber en dónde estaba?

-Bueno…, lo importante es que no tendrás que interrumpir en la operación clandestinamente –dijo de forma evasiva.

-Qué gran consuelo –comentó sin darle importancia mientras hacía las últimas revisiones antes de tomar asiento en la moto- y bien –continuó luego de dar arranque para revisar el motor, (el cual dio un rugido muy similar al que daría un dragón)- ¿Cuál se supone que será mi tarea?

-Lo crucial del plan se basa en el tiempo que tardemos en penetrar las protecciones –redactó el militar- debido a la carga mágica que se necesitara para hacer eso, aún sin las protecciones adicionales, en tan poco tiempo como sea posible…

-¿Cuánto? –Interrumpió Harry, ahora revisando los interruptores del panel de su moto, alguien que supiera de estos artefactos se habría preguntado por el inusual número de estos, sin duda más de los que normalmente tendría una moto, pero el militar no parecía confundido por esto.

-¿Cuánto qué? –Inquirió un tanto desconcertado por la pregunta tan abrupta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para tirar abajo esa entrada?

-No puede exceder los 120 segundos.

-Muy bien –contestó sin preocuparse- ¿Qué haré después? –El oficial le miro confundido.

-El grupo encargado de derribar las barreras utilizara demasiada energía, por lo que solo se les asignara esa tarea –explicó- luego ya no tendrán energía y serían más una carga –Harry dejo de acelerar el motor tras estas palabras, pero no parecía molesto solo pensativo- sin embargo una vez los de este grupo se recuperen lo suficiente comenzaran a respaldar el ataque –agregó rápidamente, como si tratara de enmendar un mal comentario.

Sin embargo el pelinegro no comentó nada, solo volvió a encender la moto, como si el colosal rugido de esta dejara escapar toda la frustración que él simplemente no expresaba, pero conjuntamente bajo uno de los interruptores, uno de color dorado (había siete en total con diferentes colores y formas: el azul, púrpura y negro eran interruptores de encendido y apagado, como los de una lámpara; el rojo era un botón un poco más grande que una moneda que se mantenía activo en tanto se estuviera presionando; el verde y el plateado eran como unas pequeñas palancas que se movían verticalmente ya fuera hacía arriba o hacia abajo pero que también debían mantenerse presionadas ya que volvían al centro si se dejaban de presionar; y finalmente el dorado era también uno de prendido y apagado), de inmediato una burbuja rodeo la moto por completo y aproximadamente unos cincuenta centímetros más allá de está, la burbuja parecía semisólida con un profundo brillo dorado, la fuerza de está era confirmada por los surcos que se formaron en la base sobre la que estaba asentada. El teniente coronel no mostró sorpresa por esto, no se vería bien dado que ya lo había visto en varias oportunidades antes, y más impresionantes aún siendo en pleno campo de batalla, pero eso no significaba que no continuara siendo sorprendido cada vez que veía ese artefacto en acción. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cómo había conseguido esa motocicleta, los que habían sido suficientemente osados para preguntarle, el propio Mardukas entre ellos, solo habían conseguido un lacónico _"era de mi padrino, pero le hice algunas modificaciones"_. No tenía idea de cuáles serían esas _modificaciones_ pero esa máquina era algo temible en combate, aquellos armatostes que los muggles llamaban tanques blindados eran simples juguetes a su lado. Nadie lo decía cerca de él pero algunos murmuraban que su nueva montura no tenía nada que envidarle a la antigua, y el hecho de que está tuviera escrito sobre el depósito de combustible en letras rojo sangre "Ragnarok" solo acrecentaba las murmuraciones. Las palabras del motorista sacaron al hombre de su fuero interno.

-Necesitare más poder en el escudo –murmuró para sí mismo, Mardukas no tenía idea de que estaba hablando, después de todo antes había visto casi cada maldición conocida rebotar sobre ese escudo como pelotas sobre un muro de roca, sin embargo decidió no comentar nada, dio media vuelta para retirarse pero antes de salir volvió a hablar.

-Recuerda, a las 1700 horas en la entrada principal de ministerio de magia –reiteró solo para asegurar que el mensaje estuviera claro, el hombre asintió distraídamente mientras hacía Merlín sabrá que cosa con los extraños hilos de colores que salían de debajo de la coraza que acababa de quitarle a la moto.

* * *

Ministerio de Magia, 1650 horas.

La esbelta pero curvilínea figura envuelta en una túnica formal gris caminaba provocativamente por los pasillos del ministerio rumbo al recibidor, el sonido de sus pasos, aunque ligeros, resonaba en los silenciosos corredores de madera durante su paseo hasta el elevador, aún con el ajetreado día de trabajo de por medio, varios pares de ojos se levantaron dando un merecido descanso a la vista con la imagen de la hermosa rubia de ojos azules y tenue sonrisa que tenía a más de la mitad del ministerio hipnotizados, y no solo miembros del género masculino contados entre estos, pese al apretado horario de trabajo estos minutos eran considerados casi un ritual desde que la joven asistente había llegado recomendada de uno de uno de los ministerios aledaños franceses hace más de tres meses, a nadie le resultaba extraño tampoco verla pasar diez minutos antes de su hora de salida, pues siempre había aluno de sus compañeros que se ofrecía a terminar con los detalles más fastidiosos del final de su jornada que solo incluían llevar los reportes a la secretarias de sus superiores o informar al departamento de suministros sobre la falta de los mismos dentro de las oficinas. Una vez desaparecida está tras las puertas del elevador y tras varios suspiros a sus espaldas las labores continuaban sin interrupción.

-Me parece que está usted adelantada a su hora de salida señorita Maison –comentó una voz irritante e infantil a modo de sutil regaño, la aludida reconoció de inmediato a quien pertenecía y forzándose a no dejar que el despreció que sentía por esa persona se expresara en sus facciones se volteó para encarar a su acompañante con una muy forzada, pero igualmente deslumbrante, sonrisa- creo que tendré que reportarla, después de todo no se vería bien que dejáramos que nuestros propios elementos hagan lo que quieran ¿No lo cree así? –Comentó con fingida inocencia la mujer con cara de sapo y cabello gris que apenas si alcanzaba el estomago de su contraparte.

-Desde luego –aceptó está sin reparó y con una indudable expresión de arrepentimiento y vergüenza- no volverá a suceder madame Umbridge –le aseguró sumisamente agachando la cabeza, un poco más de lo que ya lo hacía para poder ver a la bruja a la cara, ahora con sus ojos clavados en el suelo.

-Eso espero –dijo con su suave voz cargada de malicia y un grado de regocijo ante el efecto que suponía estar provocando sobre la joven bruja- ya bastante tendría que estar agradecida con el hecho de que aceptáramos tener algo como usted aquí para que encima se aproveche así de nuestra generosidad –le dijo en tono condescendiente, digno del que se utilizaría para tratar a la mascota de un amigo, pese a su dócil postura los ojos de la bella mujer parecían centellear como relámpagos en una furiosa tormenta a la vez que sus manos se cerraban con tal fuerza que un hilillo de sangre había empezado a brotar de estas- la espero mañana a primera hora, antes de su jornada matutina en mi oficina para hablar de su sanción ¿me entendió?

Con solo un asentimiento de cabeza dio su confirmación, estaba segura de que si abría la boca sería para maldecir al viejo sapo justo donde estaba parada, finalmente el bendito timbre del elevador señaló el fin de esta insoportable situación, dando una leve reverencia en señal de respeto, por la cual estaba tentada de vomitar, se retiró mientras la diminuta arpía buscaba algo dentro de su bolso.

-Y otra cosa… -empezó levantando la vista solo para encontrarse sola, una rápida revisión al lobby le confundió al notar que la joven mujer parecía haberse desvanecido en el aire- impertinente –chasqueó con desaprobación mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban nuevamente.

Debido a que aún faltaban unos minutos para la salida el lugar estaba tan desierto que solo algunos guardias permanentes caminaban por allí, por fortuna ninguno prestó atención al elevador, su trabajo era vigilar a los que entraban o salían del Ministerio, no de los ascensores. Todos ellos se perdieron de cómo la agraciada mujer pasaba detrás de una columna y dejaba caer sobre si una capa azul oscuro que al instante paso a ser plateada y luego desapareció ocultando perfectamente a su portadora, la cual ahora con silenciosos conjuros retiraba los cerrojos de cierta sección del techo que daba al exterior, en las narices de los que se hacían llamar guardias de elite.

* * *

Estaban sobre la hora cero, varios magos con encantamientos desilusionadores y amuletos encubridores de firmas mágicas (obras del mismo Harry) que evitaban que los detectaran, esperaban pacientemente las 1700 horas, momento en el que se daría la salida al mayor número de empleados del ministerio, era claro que ninguno de estos saldría por allí pero estarían presentes en el Lobby, lo que causaría un enorme caos en el lugar, no usarían hechizos mortales, después de todo el grupo de "ataque" era solo una distracción, el que se infiltraría para atrapar a Lestrange eran el arma, y para ingresar hasta el piso donde se hallaba la más leal lugarteniente del Innombrable debían aprovechar el desconcierto inicial, todos los magos en el recibidor, cerca de unos doscientos según sus informes, intentarían escapar de regreso a sus oficinas, puesto que no eran combatientes. Su espía en el interior (si lograba sobrevivir luego de abrir los cerrojos, algo con lo que no contaban realmente) y un grupo especial asignado para la tarea, que estaban vestidos como empleados del Ministerio, ingresarían entre los que intentaban escapar y llegarían al piso donde se hallaba Bellatrix, sabían que allí habría cerca de una docena de guardias a parte de la una vez fugitiva bruja, que era más peligrosa que cualquiera de ellos. Era por esto que a pesar de ser solo seis este grupo era el más preparado de todos, cada integrante eran de los mejores en combate. Todos se hallaban en sus posiciones, excepto una persona.

-¿En dónde rayos estás Potter? –Murmuró malhumorado el teniente coronel Mardukas, sabía que el pelinegro no se perdería esto por nada del mundo pero lo ponía nervioso no saber dónde estaba o qué estaba planeando, pese a reconocer su desempeño en combate, sabía también que no era bueno para su salud cardiaca estar de nuevo en combate junto a Harry Potter, ese mago no tenía la más leve idea de lo que era la sutileza, y si lo sabía no le importaba un comino hacer uso de ella.

**¡¡¡GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

Y allí estaba la irrefutable prueba de que sus temores no eran infundados, llegó en forma de un rugido que hizo que tanto a él como al resto de los soldados que se encontraban ocultos se les erizara el vello de la nuca. Casi con miedo de confirmar sus sospechas levanto la vista al cielo a tiempo de ver la inconfundible silueta de la enorme moto acelerando sobre sus cabezas, sin embargo algo que no se esperaba fue ver como el artefacto dejo de emitir sonido alguno cuando alcanzó los cien pies justo sobre la sección de pavimento que debían derribar, precipitándose en picada hacía el suelo, antes de que nadie reaccionara con algo más que espanto un poderoso brillo dorado proveniente del vehículo los cegó momentáneamente cuando recuperaron visibilidad, no podían creer lo que veían.

-Gracias a Merlín que no tenemos que luchar en contra de eso loco –murmuró sin salir de su asombro el militar, los que alcanzaron a escucharlo no pudieron si no estar de acuerdo con sus palabras.

* * *

Su trabajo estaba casi terminado, un par de conjuros más y sería relativamente sencillo para los magos que esperaban afuera forzar su ingreso a la supuesta "fortaleza del orden" de Londres, sin duda lo que más facilitó su trabajo fue la capa de invisibilidad que su… ella no sabría cómo llamarlo, le había enseñado muchas cosas que la llevaron a ser una de las brujas más poderosas en lo que a ataque se refiere, pero no tanto como para considerarlo un maestro, ya que solo le enseñaba hechizos y le daba un par de consejos para aprenderlos cuando ella se lo pedía directamente y explícitamente. Tampoco era exacto llamarlo un amigo, no eran ni por asomo tan cercanos, y no era como si ella no lo hubiese intentado infinidad de veces en los pasados años y a pesar de que él la había salvado en varias ocasiones de ninguna manera quería considerarlo su héroe, ella no era para nada una damisela indefensa.

-¡Accio capa!

Esté llamado la sobresaltó, sin embargo, y para su propia sorpresa y alivio, su cobertura no la abandonó pero se percató de que sus conjuros finalmente fueron advertidos por el enemigo y ahora estaba siendo rodeada por cerca de media docena de magos que apuntaban en su dirección aproximada, dos de ellos incluso le apuntaban directamente aunque aún no podían verla sabían en donde estaba.

-¡No se que estés usando pero más te vale soltar tu varita y entregarte! –Ordenó él que parecía el líder de escuadrón.

Sin embargo ella no llegó tan lejos dejándose amedrentar con facilidad y de ninguna forma iba a ser ella la responsable de arruinar un ataque como esté, con una última floritura los encantamientos que se mantenían en el techo se desvanecieron por completo, escuchó como las diferentes maldiciones eran arrojados por el mismo sujeto respaldado por los otros cinco, que al ubicar de dónde provino el último conjuro apuntaron en la dirección de la bella bruja y atacaron simultáneamente.

No tenía tiempo para cubrirse pero estaba satisfecha al haber cumplido con su parte, ella sabía bien que nadie esperaba que sobreviviera más allá de esta fase, muchos incluso guardaban dudas de que llegaría tan lejos. Pero pese a su repentina resignación ante la muerte, está no llegó, sintió dos fuertes empujones en el lugar donde maldiciones cortantes se estrellaron pero estás fueron devueltas a sus propietarios provocándoles una gran incapacidad, no terminaba de comprender esto cuando una potente maldición aplastante la arrojó con fuerza contra una de las columnas, sin embargo ella sabía que en realidad debía de haberle triturado todos los huesos, decidió dejar todas las preguntas para después, ahora que tenía una leve esperanza de que hubiera un después, y agitó su varita logrando dejar fuera de combate a los últimos dos magos en pie, sin embargo la alerta provocada por el pequeño combate había llamado cerca de una docena de magos más que empezaba a rodearla ahora que la capa se había corrido lo suficiente para dejarla visible. Tal vez no era una damisela indefensa pero mientras se ponía de pie abordaba la idea de que tal vez si era una en apuros.

¡¡¡CCCRRAAASSSHHH!!!

El estruendoso golpe sobre sus cabezas cuando el techo tembló ligeramente interrumpió la lucha antes de que empezara, todos dirigieron su vista hacia arriba, al punto del que provino el sonido apenas dos segundos antes de que esa sección del techo fuera atravesada por una por una enorme esfera brillante de matices dorados. La esfera, que con un curioso rugido que solo la bruja de cabellera rubia pudo identificar bien mientras una leve sonrisa se extendía sobre su faz, se detuvo antes de colisionar violentamente contra el suelo, duro unos segundos suspendida en el aire y luego varios conjuros salieron disparados del interior de está, cortando, aturdiendo y paralizando a los magos que antes intentaban rematar a la bella bruja. A esta altura ya los magos y brujas que terminaban su jornada se hallaban en el recibidor presenciando el espectáculo con una mezcla par de sorpresa y temor. La única que no parecía impresionada por el espectáculo era la antes acorralada bruja que ahora levaba una capa nuevamente azul media noche con leves puntos brillantes, está se acercó a la esfera al tiempo que esta desaparecía dejando en su lugar una enorme motocicleta negra sobre la cual iba montado un hombre que parecía apenas más joven que ella de cabello y pantalones negros con un grueso chaleco de piel de dragón oscuro, que al no tener mangas dejaba al descubierto varias cicatrices en sus brazos, pero protegía sus órganos vitales de la mayoría de hechizos que lo incapacitarían, sus manos iban enguantadas en piel de dragón.

-¡Te tardaste Potter! –Le recriminó en son de broma la rubia cuando estuvo de pie a su lado.

-No sabía que teníamos una cita –comentó inexpresivo mientras se corría hacia delante para hacerle lugar, la chica solo bufó con resignación mientras se subía al vehículo y se sujetaba de la cintura del mago con su varita sujeta firmemente preparada para lo que fuera, la varita de Harry se hallaba en una pistolera en su antebrazo izquierdo y una varita secundaría, que nadie lo había visto usar nunca y algunos no sabían para que la tenía si nadie había logrado desarmarlo nunca antes, se encontraba sujeta a su cintura.

Con una patada la moto arrancó nuevamente y se abrió paso por el vestíbulo hasta los elevadores, para esté momento docenas de magos anti-asalto se hallaban en su camino y el ataque de los soldados que Harry había dejado atrás había comenzado. Gabrielle no se preocupo mucho por los quince magos enfundados en túnicas verdes y plateadas que les cubrían el paso, pese a ser el nuevo grupo de elite especialmente entrenada bajo los cánones de Voldemort (de los cuales uno solo sería capaz de reducir a tres magos cualificados a cenizas sin problemas o remordimientos), había poco o nada que pudiera preocuparla cuando luchaba a lado del mago de ojos verdes, esté por su lado movió discretamente su mano hacía los interruptores, pero no volvió a activar el dorado nuevamente, en su lugar mantuvo presionando el rojo, que estaba al alcance de su pulgar izquierdo aún sin soltar el manubrio, y una oleada de hechizos aturdidores eran arrojados por la motocicleta en un radio de dos metros alrededor de la misma mientras el mismo usaba su otra mano para lanzar toda clase de maleficios para apartar a los enemigos de su camino, los cuales caían desmallados cuando los adelantaba sobre la moto, sin mayores percances alcanzo el elevador que poco antes de se abrió por dos conjuros que salieron de los dedos de Harry (una de las habilidades del mago que nadie más había sido capaz de igualar, no con todos los conjuros que él sabía por lo menos), con un derrape controlado estaciono la moto con el frente listo para salir en cuando llegaran, ociosamente la guapa francesa se dio cuenta de que el elevador ahora era tres veces más amplio interiormente, por lo que la moto cabía con espacio de sobra.

Las puertas se cerraron permitiéndoles a ambos solo un último del Lobby en el cual ahora se desarrollaba una batalla campal entre los magos del ministerio y los actuales invasores, solo el leve ronroneo del motor interrumpía la tensión del momento, o por lo menos tensión de parte de la bruja porque el pelinegro bien podría parecer que estaba con su moto en la calle esperando en un semáforo en rojo, el sonido del timbre de alto llamó la atención de ambos cuando frente a ellos las puertas se abrieron y allí apareció una regordeta y diminuta bruja con redonda cara de sapo cuyos ojos saltaron cómicamente de sus cuencas mientras soltaba su bolso y caía hacia atrás horrorizada.

-¿Sube? –Preguntó indiferente a la expresión de la bruja, aunque la mujer a su espalda era capaz de captar el casi indetectable toque de diversión ajena que nadie más hubiera notado, ella misma estaba luchando para no reírse abiertamente de la cara que aquella insoportable bruja había puesto.

Apenas unos momentos después varios magos aparecieron detrás de Umbridge, aparentemente se habían detenido en el "departamento de aplicación de la Ley mágica", en el cual se encontraban la mayoría de cazadores de rebeldes, sin embargo antes de que pudieran hacer algo más que apuntar sus varias el motorista levanto el interruptor verde levemente y una llamarada esmeralda que surgió desde el faro principal barrió con los que estaban frente a él, a Gabrielle le llamó la atención que está no fue tan poderosa como la última vez que la vio pero fue suficiente para dispersar a los magos antes de que la puerta se cerrara nuevamente y continuara su ascenso.

En el último piso doce magos esperaban apuntando sus varitas a la puerta del elevador, la tensión y el nerviosismo se respiraba en el aire con facilidad, después de todo fueron avisados hace menos de un minuto de que Harry Potter estaba en camino, de todos ellos, solo un par lo había visto de frente y habían escapado de morir por los pelos, cuando finalmente el timbre del montacargas dio aviso de haber arribado al piso la puerta voló en pedazos arrojando a varios magos sobre sus espaldas, algunos fueron lo bastante rápidos para levantar sus escudos y protegerse pero ahora su número estaba reducido a la mitad, inmediatamente arrancó la moto a través de los sorprendidos magos que tuvieron que saltar para esquivarla dejándole el camino libre hasta la entrada a la oficina principal, con otro derrape estaciono su transporte perpendicularmente frente a las enormes y elegantes puertas de roble activo el escudo nuevamente y salto de la moto antes de que se activara dejando en ella a la pasajera.

-Te los dejo a ti Gabrielle –dijo secamente antes de que las puertas se abrieran violentamente y después de que las atravesara se cerraran de la misma forma.

La atractiva rubia no desperdició tiempo en arrojar cada hechizo que conocía sobre sus agresores manteniéndolos a raya ocultos detrás de barricadas precipitadamente transfiguradas, ella misma se coloco a cubierto a un costado de la moto por si el escudo llegase a fallar o por si algún conjuro fuera los suficientemente poderoso para atravesarlo, desde el interior ella lo percibía como si fuera una esfera de cristal amarillo, pero sabía que desde afuera no podían siquiera ubicarla con precisión lo que facilitaba enormemente defender su posición mientras esperaba el resultado del combate del ojiverde.

* * *

Mientras el sonido de la puerta cerrándose eclipsaba cualquier vestigio de la lucha que se suscitaba a sus espaldas, los orbes verde césped registraban rápidamente el lugar antes de asentarse definitivamente sobre la mujer de cabello casi completamente blanco, sujetado en un burdo moño, sentada tras un aristocrático escritorio de caoba, vestía con sus túnicas negras de mortifago originales en lugar de aquellas nuevas bordadas con hilo de oro, como si fueran un traje de gala para la ocasión, su cara se notaba demacrada y veinte años más vieja de lo que en realidad era, ya ni siquiera conservaba su acostumbrado gesto de superioridad. A diferencia del resto de sus cofrades ella no mostraba temor en su presencia, a pesar de que había presenciado en primera fila muchas veces de lo que era capaz. Su vista no estaba siquiera enfocada sobre el mago que acaba de hacer temblar los cimientos del ministerio de magia por segunda vez en su vida, sus cansados ojos reposaban en la forma de un pequeño colgante de plata en forma de serpiente que emitía un tenue brillo azulado sobre la mesa apenas a unos centímetros de su varita, no hizo ningún movimiento mientras Harry se acercaba tranquilamente hasta estar justo frente a ella, con solo el escritorio separándolos, ociosamente observó el objeto que robaba la atención de su contraparte.

-¿Por qué no lo has tomado? –Preguntó en un tono que podría haber sido educado sino se contara la total falta de emoción en él, apenas rondaba un poco la curiosidad salvo que no parecía realmente importarle si la mujer frente a él le respondía o no, está simplemente tiro una tenue sonrisa y una carcajada seca sin ninguna diversión.

-¿Algo que el gran Harry Potter no sabe? –Se burló débilmente, más para ella misma, sabía que sus intentos por molestar al joven frente a ella tendrían mayor efecto si se los dirigiera a la silla de su oficina.

-En absoluto –le contradijo- solo encuentro un ajeno sentimiento de deleite en escucharte decir que tienes miedo de volver a la presencia de Voldemort solo para reportarte con un nuevo fracaso, no por los cruciatus o demás maldiciones que te esperarían sino simplemente por el gesto de decepción o aversión que podrían expresar sus ojos al verte –le dijo con fría indiferencia, lo mismo podría estar hablando del decorado de la oficina, pero un leve escalofrío finalmente atravesó la imperturbable figura de Bellatrix Lestrange, como si por un instante hubiera sido capaz de ver esos ojos de serpiente observándola con el desagrado que se le había vuelto dolorosamente habitual presenciar en los últimos años.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Potter? –Preguntó con voz aburrida finalmente levantando la vista y sosteniéndole mirada, algo que casi ningún otro mago o bruja, incluso dentro del mismo bando de aquel hombre, era capaz de hacer, esté solo se recargo con sus manos sobre el escritorio para reducir todavía más la distancia entre ambos.

-Lo sabes perfectamente Bella –contestó sin alterar su tono de voz- quiero borrar para siempre la existencia de Voldemort de la faz de la tierra, quiero que tanto él como su nombre, sus mal llamadas hazañas y los que se atrevieron a apoyarlo se conviertan en solo un mal recuerdo –describió sobriamente- y para ello quiero saber en dónde está Voldemort –Completó finalmente.

-Sabes que no te dejare sencillamente saberlo –dijo monótonamente la demacrada mujer apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla con las manos apoyadas sobre el escritorio a un palmo de su varita.

-Eso es obvio –comentó su escucha irguiéndose- terminemos con esto.

Con una agilidad digna de alguien de la mitad de su edad la varita de la bruja se hallaba en su diestra y un conjuro atravesaba su escritorio como si fuera de papel en dirección del mago que ahora tenía su varia en su mano y levantaba un escudo frente a él, la fuerza del hechizo no consiguió traspasar el escudo pero si lo levantó con todo y mago varios pies sobre el suelo y hasta la entrada, mientras aún seguía en el aire varios hechizos salieron en dirección de la mortifaga, está ya había transfigurado un muro de roca para protegerse pero este cayó casi de inmediato tras terminar de recibir tres certeros maleficios, sin embargo una vez abajo no se veía a nadie protegido detrás de esté. Con una leve agitación de su varita terribles ondas de choque atacaron en todas direcciones, el sonido de un golpe seco delató la posición precisa de su oponente que ahora se encontraba levantándose luego de rebotar contra una de las paredes de su oficina, aún sin poder verla podía percibir exactamente en donde estaba.

De improviso las tablas del suelo se levantaron convertidas en serpientes y arremetieron con sus mortales colmillos, un perezoso movimiento de su mano las incineró al instante hasta quedar en cenizas mientras avanzaba, desvió varios conjuros más con su varita antes de congelar el brazo derecho de Bellatrix y hacerla perder su varita, sin embargo antes de inmovilizar a su víctima el sonido de las puertas abriéndose lo distrajo por un segundo, un segundo fue todo lo que la supuestamente desarmada mujer necesito para obtener una segunda varita de su manga y arrojar dos abominables conjuros, el primero directamente en el hombro de Harry, que no solo le trituro la clavícula sino que lo mando a volar casi cinco metros de regreso hasta la entrada mientras lo forzaba a transpirar sangre, y el segundo impactó sobre los entrometidos magos del grupo de invasión, los cuales aun tratando de protegerse cayeron fuertemente heridos, de los siete magos que inoportunamente entraron en ese momento solo tres seguían en condiciones de luchar, Gabrielle Delacour entre ellos y empezaron a hacerlo de tan pronto como estuvieron a cubierto, los otros cuatro yacían inconscientes por el rebote del hechizo que afortunadamente no los alcanzó, pero sin importar cuantos hechizos lanzaran estos no parecían capaces de alcanzar a la mortifaga, lograba bloquearlos sin problemas y aún así arreglárselas para devolver tanto o más de lo que la arrojaban, solo un par de hechizos que la mortal bruja no conocía, cortesía de la bruja parte veela, lograron herirla y forzarla a cubrirse mientras planteaba una estrategia.

En tanto esto sucedía Harry se había puesto a cubierto mientras trataba sus heridas, menos mal que el maleficio atinó justo donde aún estaba protegido por su coraza de piel de dragón, de haber alcanzado el brazo se lo hubiera arrancado brutalmente, o si no llevara puesta dicha "armadura" ahora ya no tendría hombro. Tan pronto se encontró en capacidad se levantó del suelo y volvió a la lucha a tiempo de ver como su rival se deshacía de las barricadas de sus actuales contendientes, los cuales salieron despedidos hacia atrás y aterrizaron sobre sus espaldas, en ese momento pudo ver la clara intención de Bella al apuntar su varita a la bruja de dorada cabellera que logró herirla, sin necesidad de pensarlo y sin mutar la expresión casi aburrida sobre su rostro Harry Potter se desvaneció como si estuviera hecho de niebla casi al mismo tiempo que un rayo de luz verde dejaba la punta de la varita de Bellatrix Lestrange, rayo que jamás llegó a su destinatario.

-Entonces es verdad –susurró para sí misma tratando inútilmente que la sorpresa de semejante revelación no alterara sus, hasta ahora inmutables, facciones cuando vio con sus propios ojos como la maldición asesina impactaba directamente en el pecho de Potter sin tener mayor efecto que sacudirlo un poco- eres inmune a las maldiciones imperdonables.

-No veo por qué te sorprende tanto Bella –comentó calmo el hombre que se supone debería estar muerto- hoy en día chicos de quince años en adelante han sido entrenados hasta que son inmunes a la imperius, cualquiera que quiera ser soldado de asalto debe tener por lo menos un tercer grado en resistencia al cruciatus y ya hay varios que han alcanzado el séptimo grado, a los que solo les causa cosquillas –continuó mientras comenzaba a acortar la distancia entre él y su presa- y sobre el Avada Kedavra… pese a que estoy seguro de que es la primera vez que lo ves por ti misma supongo que al menos habrás escuchado los rumores –una carcajada seca y muy próxima a su antigua risa demencial, solo que más controlada, escapó de labios de la mujer mientras caminaba de espaldas.

-Claro que he escuchado los rumores, al igual que el resto de los mortifagos –admitió casi divertida por el tema- ¿Quieres escuchar el más reciente? Dicen que eres capaz de congelar a alguien con solo verlo y tirar llamaradas de fuego de tu trasero –las cejas de Harry se arquearon un poco por dicha información.

-Esa sería mi motocicleta –desmintió educadamente dando otro paso, está vez su contraparte ni se molesto en retroceder, solo le miraba con tal intensidad que parecía querer atravesarle el cráneo.

-Y otros dicen… que te adelantaste a alcanzar la meta que tan ansiosamente buscaba el señor tenebroso, que eres inmortal –comentó con aparente tranquilidad pero sus ojos delataban miles de emociones contenidas, el miedo entre ellas, pero también había una pizca de algo que nadie más que el hombre frente a ella hubiera reconocido o peor aún entendido, esperanza.

-Eso no podría confirmarlo –admitió sin variar su tono- nunca he muerto, no de manera absoluta por lo menos pero eso no dice demasiado, cualquiera que veas caminando por la calle podría decir lo mismo…

-¡No juegues conmigo Potter! –Chilló perdiendo finalmente los estribos- ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! –No obtuvo más que silencio por su parte, lo que solo logró incrementar su desesperación- dímelo, _por favor_ –agregó con su voz otrora de hierro finalmente quebrada, igual que ella. Lejos de responder Harry solo suspiró mientras miraba a su oponente por primera vez demostrando una emoción, con una que nadie nunca antes se había atrevido a demostrar en presencia de Bellatrix Lestrange, lástima.

-¿Tan desesperada estás por recibir su aprobación que te rebajas a mendigar una respuesta de un enemigo mortal, uno al que desprecias más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo Bella? –Inquirió viéndola fijamente mientras paseaba a su alrededor, como si buscara algo en la figura desvalida de la antes temida mujer, algo que tras finalizar su búsqueda decidió que no estaba allí, tras un suspiro continuó- parece que finalmente se hizo justicia por lo que hiciste la primera vez que nos enfrentamos aquí –dijo, ella no comentó nada pero su mirada se hallaba un poco confundida- nada queda ya de la Bellatrix Lestrange que arrojó a mi padrino a través del velo de la muerte hace más de veinte años…

-Solo mátame de una vez –le cortó de su monologó rígidamente, ahora con su varita a un costado y sus hombros caídos, parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo enorme solo para seguir estando de pie.

-¿De qué me servirías muerta? –Fue la fría e inmediata respuesta del ojiverde.

-¿De qué te serviría viva? –Fue la contestación de ella- sabes bien que no puedes obtener ninguna información de mi cabeza.

-Cierto –admitió con calma- el hechizo que Voldemort desarrollo no es nada sutil (Y ambos sabemos que el que yo lo diga ya es decir bastante), pero en definitiva cumple con su objetivo, la primera vez que me tope con el tarde horas en retirar los restos de tejido cerebral de mi ropa, lo que me recuerda, mi más sentido pésame por la muerte de su esposo, viuda Lestrange –agregó formalmente, la mujer simplemente resopló con irritación- Cualquier intrusión externa que destruya las defensas propias de la mente, activa el conjuro y le, literalmente, vuela los sesos a la víctima, haciendo imposible que incluso el ojo de samsara logré recuperar cualquier cosa –resumió con perder la compostura- pero… -aquí llamó la atención de la mujer y los sorprendidos escuchas que trataban de asimilar esta insólita charla- allí está la clave, "intrusión externa", si la persona en cuestión voluntariamente permite el acceso dentro de su mente, el conjuro no se activara.

-¡Jamás traicionare mi señor Potter! –Le desafió con su tono altanero de vuela, pero esté era en el fondo vació, y Harry lo sabía perfectamente- ¡Mi devoción al señor tenebroso es…!

-Todo lo que tienes –completó-interrumpió el mago de ojos verdes, Bella no encontró argumentó con que debatir esto pero Harry solo continuó- si lo dejaras ir ya no quedaría nada de ti en lo absoluto, pero… ¿Si te concediera aquello que realmente quieres Bella? –Tanto está como los magos tras él lo observaron confundidos- la eternidad a lado de tu señor –los ojos de la mujer se abrieron con sorpresa en un inicio, pero los entorno con desconfianza de inmediato.

-¿De qué estás hablando Potter?

-¿Ya olvidaste lo que fue lo que me lleve la última vez que estuve aquí? –Preguntó astutamente mientras apuntaba un dedo sobre su sien, casi al momento la comprensión brillo en los apagados ojos de la mortifaga- ¿Y si sus ideas pudieran estar juntas para siempre? –No tenía dudas, está vez había conseguido por completo su atención, podía ver como la sola idea la seducía enfermizamente mientras lo veía acercarse un paso más, esta vez no retrocedió para mantener la distancia.

Harry podía ver en sus ojos aún sin la necesidad irrumpir en su mente como estaba trabajando su decisión, tras interminables minutos de incertidumbre las dudas fueron desapareciendo hasta quedar extintas dentro de su cabeza, el niño que vivió se encontraba ahora frente a ella, un rígido asentimiento fue todo lo que esté necesito para proceder a quitarse su guante izquierdo y colocar la palma sobre la frente de la bruja, con solo una pregunta a la cual quería encontrar respuesta.

¿En dónde está?

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Oportunidad

**Capitulo 2: Oportunidad.**

Los conocimientos dentro de la mente de Lestrange, si bien no eran tan extensos como los de su amo, eran impresionantes, sin duda se había dado a la tarea de estar a la altura de la más acérrima seguidora del señor de las tinieblas, pero Harry ignoró por completo todos estos mientras exploraba los más recientes, los relativos a las últimos tres años, desde que Voldemort había prácticamente desaparecido del radar. Los ojos verde pasto del mago se abrieron impresionados cuando dio con la revelación, no solo de dónde estaba su Némesis, sino de lo que había estado intentando hacer todo ese tiempo, quienes lo estaban viendo ese momento se asustaron un poco al ver que sonreía, Gabrielle era sin dudas la más sorprendida, ya que no recordaba haberle visto una sonrisa parecida desde que visitó a su hermana por el día de su boda, no tenía idea de que podía haber dentro de la mente de la mortifaga que lo llevar a sonreír así, con vestigios de autentica felicidad, cuando finalmente la mujer de cabello gris cayó al suelo ambos se hallaban respirando con dificultad, en las forzadas intrusiones de oxigeno del mago se podía notar la excitación por el descubrimiento que acababa de golpearlo, esté fue cortado por la voz de la mujer en el suelo.

-¿Por qué sigo aquí? –Preguntó consternada.

-Porque cuando alguien voluntariamente acepta otorgar sus conocimientos al ojo de Samsara esté no tiene la necesidad de destruir la mente en cuestión durante el proceso –informó de regreso a su tono uniforme Harry, Bellatrix regresó a verlo rebosando de incredulidad y furia- además si hubiera forzado tus conocimientos fuera de tu cabeza el conjuro de Voldemort se habría activado de todas formas y esto no habría servido de nada, tenía que ser de esta forma.

-¡TU…

No tuvo tiempo de completar su amenaza antes de salir volando y quedar contra la pared sujeta por una fuerza que no podía ver o combatir, de la nada se materializaron un par de ojos verdes que la miraban con frialdad, quería lanzar toda clase de improperios pero no era capaz de producir sonido alguno.

-Yo… cumpliré mi parte del trato –le aseguró, Bellatrix dejo de forcejear pero aún lo miraba con todo el despreció del que era capaz- tú y Voldemort se reunirán en la eternidad a más tardar mañana, aunque yo mismo tenga que arrastrar su despojo de alma al infierno y entregársela al diablo en persona para asegurarme de que se quede allí.

Sin otra palabra un rayo azul se disparó de su varita en el pecho de la mujer antes de que está se desplomara completamente sin sentido. Esta variación del aturdidor impedía que nadie más que él que la aturdió con la misma varita con la que lo hizo pudiera despertarla.

-¿Harry…? –Llamó suavemente la rubia francesa a sus espaldas, detrás de ella los otros se rehusaban a tener menos de dos metros entre ellos y el pelinegro.

-La cámara de los secretos –dijo más para sí mismo en un tono tan bajo que solo la bruja a sus espaldas logró captar, antes de levantar el cuerpo inmóvil de la mortifaga sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal y llevarlo a hasta su moto, afuera de la oficina se encontraban ahora cerca de cien magos aguardando, una vez allí abrió un pequeño cofre en la parte trasera de está y, pese a que no parecía suficientemente grande para meter una mochila, introdujo sin problemas en él a su prisionera.

-Nadie nunca te enseño como tratar con amabilidad a las brujas –le preguntó en son de broma Gabrielle tras ver como trataba a la ahora derrocada ministra.

-Sí –contestó lacónicamente antes de señalar vagamente con el pulgar el cofre- ella los mató.

Sin decir nada más se trepó a su moto con un movimiento rápido de su varita dos conjuros golpearon el techo simultáneamente, el primero pareció volar el techo provocando un enorme agujero que daba hacía el exterior, justo cuando los magos que todavía se encontraban en el mismo piso se tiraron al suelo para cubrirse, algunos, entre ellos Gabrielle, fueron más listos y conjuraron un escudo, el segundo hechizo convirtió todas las piedras en serpentinas de colores que cayeron inofensivamente sobre los sorprendidos magos, la ojiazul busco la mirada de el chico que vivió en busca de una explicación, pero lo que vio le borro las palabras de la mente, estaba sonriendo, era una sonrisa pequeña pero sin duda una sonrisa.

-¿No deberían estar celebrando? –Preguntó con un poco de descaro- ¡el último bastión de Voldemort en Londres ha caído! –Exclamó con mucho más entusiasmo del que recordaba haberle visto en los pasados diez años mientras levantaba el puño aún con su varita en él.

-¡¡¡SSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! –Contestaron a coro todos los presentes, ahora recuperados de la sorpresa todos compartían ese entusiasmo.

Con una patada despegó internándose en el oscuro cielo nocturno rumbo al callejón Diagon, con una sentimiento que creía perdido para siempre creciendo exponencialmente dentro de su pecho.

Esperanza.

* * *

Cuando llegó al callejón el resto de soldados ya se habían aparecido antes que él, de hecho una pequeña comitiva le aguardaba a la entrada de Gringotts, entre ellos se contaba el coronel Williams a quien Harry conocía principalmente de vista, y una comitiva de magos de guerra que al parecer iban escoltando a un sujeto que Harry no recordaba haber visto antes, no parecía exceder los cuarenta años tenía el cabello cobrizo perfectamente peinado y afeitado y su uniforme, el cual delataba su rango de general, impecable y una expresión domínate en su rostro, apenas lo vio Harry suspiro internamente, tal vez no conocía al sujeto pero se había topado con varios como él antes, y solo significaban que una molesta espina en su trasero, pese a que hasta hace un minuto estaba de muy buen humor, esos sujetos acababan de arruinarlo, todavía tenía varias cosas que preparar y no tenía tiempo que perder, un plan se había estado fraguando desde que las memorias de Lestrange llegaron a su cerebro y tenía que actuar rápido.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Potter –saludo formalmente el sujeto con el peinado de regla- soy el general Marduk, director de los ejércitos asignados a Inglaterra –se presentó con aires de importancia, que seguro creía merecer- ¿Puedo tener unas palabras con usted?

-Solo si es breve, estoy ocupado –respondió fríamente el Potter mientras se bajaba de la motocicleta.

El sujeto lo observó como si le hubiese dado una bofetada pero recompuso el gesto mientras daba la vuelta y hacía un ademán para que lo siguiera al interior del banco, sin mediar palabra, él, el general, una docena de soldados y un duende de Gringotts ingresaron a una lujosa sala de conferencia, al entrar cada mago dejaba su varita en una bandeja en la entrada, al llegar Harry el general se la señaló.

-Si no le importa señor Potter, está es una área libre de conflicto –indicó con una forzada sonrisa.

-No, no me importa –dijo con desentendida indiferencia, antes de pasar del general, ingresar a la oficina y tomar asiento (está de más decir que no dejo su varita, ninguna de las dos), el tipo lo observó claramente molesto.

-¡Señor Potter! –Le llamó con claro disgustó- si no puede tomar la más leve cortesía de…

-Si está es una área libre de armas dígale a sus hombres que dejen la segunda varita que guardan en sus tobilleras, cintura y antebrazos –le cortó sin alterar su tono, pero el general palideció levemente, los hombres que lo acompañaban no parecían sorprendidos de que se hubiera dado cuenta pero si lucían tensos con su situación- ahora al grano ¿qué es lo que quiere? –Le tomo un minuto al hombre aclarar sus ideas pero finalmente hablo, retomando su postura arrogante anterior.

-Debería referirse con más respeto a sus superiores, Sr. Potter –le recomendó, Harry soltó una ligera carcajada, los magos soldados lo miraron con una creciente sensación de temor, habían sido seleccionados para, supuestamente, contener al mago frente a ellos si era necesario, pero sabían bien que no tenían mayor posibilidad de conseguir tal hazaña que de enseñarle a una mandrágora a cantar Opera.

-Creó que olvida general que yo no tengo superiores –le recordó con calma- y si los tuviera en definitiva no serían ustedes.

-Me permito recordarle señor Potter que nuestra contribución…

-Es, fue y será completamente innecesaria –le interrumpió sin reparó- habíamos recuperado más de medio continente cuando ustedes llegaron y si no mal recuerdo les dije claramente antes de dejar Norteamérica que no necesitaba de su apoyo, de hecho sus guardaespaldas le podrían confirmar mis palabras exactas –comentó ausente dirigiéndoles por primera vez una mirada, estos se removieron incómodos al ser el foco de atención, pero una mirada de su superior les convino a hablar.

-"Ya tienen de vuelta sus tierras así que no quiero volver a verlos por lo que me quede en este mundo" –citó marcialmente un mago negro uniformado con grado de sargento.

-Excelente memoria, Hamilton –le felicitó el mago de ojos verdes antes de regresar su atención al general, esté parecía sorprendido de que recordara su nombre ya que solo habían coincidido en la batalla de las 102 fortalezas- como ya le dije estoy ocupado así que vaya al grano –pese a ser militar el hombre no estaba más acostumbrado a que le dieran ordenes que el mismo Harry, sin embargo procedió.

-Fui enviado aquí para discutir su situación.

-¿Mi situación? –Repitió con suavidad Harry.

-Su situación debido a los múltiples crímenes y atentados contra la naturaleza que generaron sus ilegales experimentos Sr. Potter –dijo en forma desaprobatoria, a su escucha no pareció importarle- nunca fue autorizado a darles semejante poder a esas monstruosas criaturas.

-Por favor, sea especifico general –pidió amablemente Harry sin variar su tono- ¿se refiera a los licántropos que ya no requieren de la luna llena para transformarse ni pierden el control cuando lo hacen?, ¿A los vampiros que ya no necesitan ocultarse de la luz del sol ni enloquecen por la abstinencia prolongada de sangre humana?, ¿A las veelas que ahora son capaces de mezclarse en una sociedad sin preocuparse de que los hombres pierdan la razón presos de sus instintos? ¿A las tribus de gigantes que ahora son capaces de convivir entre ellos sin matarse y actualmente están prosperando a pasos que equiparar los de sus pies? ¿O a las armas que actualmente son capaces de crear los duendes, las cuales les permiten canalizar su magia de la misma manera que nosotros lo hacemos con nuestras varitas?

-¡¿Cree qué esto es una broma señor Potter?! –Vociferó el militar- ¡¿Tiene la más leve idea de lo que podrían hacer esas bestias (en este punto el duende que se encontraba en la misma habitación escuchándolos dio un bufido de indignación e hizo amago de agarrar una reluciente daga de plata que retenía en su cinto, pero tras una calculadora mirada a la escolta del arrogante mago prefirió mantenerse en su sitio, por el momento) con el poder que ha puesto a su disposición?!

-Yo no les di ningún poder –le contradijo sin preocuparse- esas… habilidades que poseen ahora ya se encontraban dentro de ellos, yo solo les ahorre el tiempo que les tomaría descubrirlas.

-A cambio de que cambiaran su lealtad del innombrable hacía usted –comentó desdeñosamente, Harry podía ver que lo que le molestaba realmente al general no era que otro posible Voldemort se estuviera formando, sino el que no tenían control sobre aquel poder.

-Se equivoca Mago –interrumpió finalmente harto el duende acercándose con su mano peligrosamente cerca de su daga- los míos no acordaron seguir a nadie, pero juraron por los restos de nuestros hermanos caídos que el mago oscuro pagaría por someter a los duendes a la esclavitud, los sobrevivientes de mi raza han evitado reducirse todavía más gracias a los conocimientos que Harry Potter nos brindó –aclaró con un tono altanero que competía muy bien con el de su contraparte- solo le permitimos cierto respeto porque se lo ha ganado a pulso a la par de nuestra gratitud, ya que es el único mago que ha considerado a los duendes como a un igual.

-Escuche duende –se giro molesto el general- está conversación…

-Está retrasando mi trabajo –le interrumpió el duende, luego sin más saco un grueso sobre y se lo entrego a Harry, luego regreso su atención al desconcertado militar- le permití nuestra sala de juntas porque esperaba tratar esto con el señor Potter en privado una vez que terminaran su asunto pero ya no soportó un instante más en su presencia mago.

-¿Qué significa esto maestro Markho? –Preguntó levemente contrariado Harry una vez terminó de leer el pergamino que claramente era un transferencia de títulos de propiedad a su cuenta, de numerosos título de propiedad.

-Debido a la considerable cantidad de bienes implicados y la situación actual nos ha tomado un tiempo terminar pero finalmente sus propiedades ya están en orden Sr. Potter –explico en tono formal.

-Me temo que no estoy entendiendo maestro Markho –se disculpó el mago- pensaba que la transferencia de bienes que herede de mi padrino había sido finiquitada hace veinte años.

-Lo fue –dijo con un claro toque de disgusto ante la suposición de que hubiesen tardado tanto con aquello- estos no son de los bienes Black, sino de las otras familias –Harry solo lo miro confundido, el general parecía atento pero el duende se limitó a resoplar con un poco de resignación- supongo que es lógico que lo ignore –admitió- debe saber claro está que la mayoría de los sangre pura de Londres y el resto de Europa han muerto –comenzó como si fuera un reporte del tiempo, Harry se limitó a asentir, él mismo había matado a la mayoría en esa lista durante el transcurso de la guerra- como bien sabe Gringotts se encarga de transferir los bienes de estos a los herederos acorde a la última voluntad de los titulares, sin embargo cuando todos los implicados mueren o no se deja un testamento por el cual guiarse el banco toma la responsabilidad de transferir los bienes al familiar vivo más cercano, lo que en esta peculiar situación resulta en usted señor Potter.

-¿Qué? –Dijeron al mismo tiempo Marduk y Harry con notable sorpresa.

-Felicidades Sr. Potter, es usted dueño de las ciento siete cámaras acorazadas de máxima seguridad de Gringotts y del contenido de otras cuatrocientas setenta y seis de uso corriente que fueron transferidas a la suya esta tarde (La cual obviamente fue modificada para poder contener dicho monto).

-¿Cómo es eso posible? –Intervino el general, pero Markho solo lo ignoró, fue entonces que la comprensión alcanzó a Harry al rememorar una lejana tarde en la que se encontraba frente a un viejo y raído tapete con un antiguo árbol genealógico.

-Todos los sangre limpia están relacionados entre sí –repitió las palabras que le dijera su padrino aquel día, al ver la confusión en la cara del general se explicó- las ideas de pureza de sangre que rondaban en la cabeza de las familias de magos desde antes de Voldemort llevó a que casi todas las familias estuvieran relacionadas entre sí, sí solo dejabas que tus hijos se casaran con magos de sangre pura no tenías mucho de donde escoger no quedaban muchos en el mundo aún antes de la guerra –explicó brevemente- por parte de los Potter estoy relacionado con cada familia de sangre pura de Europa, pero no entiendo del todo –agregó ahora dirigiéndose nuevamente al duende- en este caso ¿no debería tener mayor peso el reclamo de Bellatrix Lestrange?, a pesar de que es una fugitiva de la ley se supone que los duendes mantienen sus asuntos de negocios aparte, bajo sus propias leyes –inquirió levemente contrariado, el duende se tensó ante la mención de aquella bruja y era claro para todos que de haber sido otro mago o duende el que la mencionara habría soltado toda la sarta de palabrotas y maldiciones que conociera y en todos los idiomas que dominaba.

-Es cierto, los duendes manejan las cuentas ajenas a las leyes de los magos –aceptó- pero eso no significa que lo hagamos sin leyes, y Bellatrix Lestrange quebranto una legítima al asesinar al guardián de sus bóvedas solo porque este se rehusó a arrodillarse ante ella –escupió el duende casi temblando de ira.

-Comprendo Markho –hablo con cierta solidaridad- le agradezco profundamente por sus servicios, pero me temo que tendré que pedirle que haga una transferencia de mis nuevos fondos –sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, tan pronto como empezaban a tratar de negocios todos los demás asuntos pasaban a segundo plano- quiero mis nuevas bóvedas sean inventariados y el total en metálico sea divido entre las diferentes organizaciones que se fundaron para la reconstrucción post-guerra en pro del mundo mágico y muggle, en lo que se refiere a propiedades quiero que sean divididas entre los refugiados y que las inversiones pasen por completo bajo el control de Gringotts, que los artefactos y libros sean transferidos a la bóveda Potter, salvo por los que hayan sido hechos por duendes, esos pasaran a los directores de Gringotts y que ellos decidan a quien pertenecen.

Markho había abierto cada vez más sus ojos con cada palabra de Harry, el duende no sabía por qué estar más incrédulo, si por el hecho de que Harry estuviera deshaciéndose de semejante fortuna, o de lo que estaba haciendo con ella, en particular con los artefactos de manufactura duende y los monopolios de industrias que ahora colocaba bajo su control sin el más mínimo reparo, aún demasiado impresionado para poder hablar hizo una profunda inclinación de cabeza (La más grande muestra de respeto que alguna vez un duende le haya permitido a un mago, y la hizo sinceramente) y se retiró.

-Volviendo a nuestro asunto –regresó su atención al general Marduk que se para sacarlo del estado de shock en el que también lo había dejado aquella peculiar platica- no tengo intención de disculparme por mis actos con alguien que no tiene ninguna jurisdicción en este lugar más allá de sus propios ejércitos.

-Esté país no tiene ley, necesitan de alguien que tome las riendas –comentó fríamente.

-Finalmente llegamos al verdadero punto –comentó pasivamente Harry, aunque sus ojos relampaguearon mientras se levantaba para encarar al militar- déjeme decirle general que no he pasado casi quince años librando al mundo de Voldemort para que caiga en las manos de otro dictador –la advertencia implícita.

-¿Que no sea usted? –Inquirió con cierta acusación, incluso sus propios hombres se veían incrédulos ante semejante insulto, en el poco tiempo que habían conocido al pelinegro se había ganado su admiración y respeto, pese a parecer solo un niño a su lado, sin embargo el ojiverde no pareció molestarse por las palabras del militar, de hecho parecería que ni siquiera las hubiese escuchado de no ser porque dio una respuesta.

-No me interesa ser Rey o cualquier otra tontería como esa –contestó con indiferencia- apenas Voldemort deje de existir mi propósito desaparecerá de este mundo y yo con él –comentó indolente, la cara del general ahora si expresaba confusión total pero los soldados tras él estaban anonadados, algunos incluso rompieron su postura de firmes ante la noticia.

-¿De qué habla Potter? –Harry suspiró pesadamente mientras volvía a tomar asiento, por primera vez el general no fue capaz de verlo como un chico de veinte y tantos, parecía tener mil años ya, alguien que había vivido y sufrido de todo, con ojos completamente desprovistos de vida, la escolta se sorprendió más de lo que habían estado hasta el momento, ya que nunca en su vida pensaron que legarían a ver a aquel mago lucir tan débil y a la vez tan intimidante.

-Todos a los que una vez he amado están muertos –dijo finalmente con voz cansada- muchos de ellos perdieron la vida frente a mis propios ojos sin que fuera capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo, cada lugar que alguna vez considere un hogar destruido de una u otra forma, cada cosa que me hacía lo que era ha dejado de existir –resumió con voz vacía- mi único móvil para no acabar yo mismo con mi vida es que les debía la absoluta destrucción de Voldemort y de todo lo que lo representaba, y ahora que eso está a mi alcance… -dejo la frase en el aire mientras levantaba su mano, como queriendo alcanzar algo que solo él podía ver.

-¿Teme por ello? –Inquirió el general con un aire de intriga.

-Lo ansió –le corrigió mientras cerraba el puño con seguridad, una poderosa acumulación de magia podía sentirse en el aire rodeando ese puño del que se desprendían descargas eléctricas sin la necesidad de una varita u otro conducto, el robusto suelo de mármol bajo sus pies y el techo sobre su cabeza comenzaron a agrietarse por la presión, el general estaba sudando frío en ese momento mientras sus soldados palidecían ligeramente, tan rápido como empezó se detuvo y el ambiente se aligeró- sin embargo aunque yo no esté eso no significa que dejaría a mis compatriotas expuestos a un intento externo por someterlos, como bien dijo general les he dado mucho poder, no solo a las comunidades mágicas no humanas sino también a los magos y muggles, así que le recomendaría que llevará esta información a sus superiores para que la consideraran antes de hacer cualquier movimiento –el hombre frente a él apenas había registrado la mitad de lo que escucho pero entendió lo esencial, la reunión había finalizado, con un torpe movimiento de cabeza se retiró seguido de su escolta, entre la cual varios se despidieron de él antes de abandonar la sala y todos lucían claramente aliviados de no haberse tenido que enfrascar en una batalla en su contra, una vez solo cerró la puerta con un movimiento de su mano y volvió su atención a la mesa en la que reposaban algunos pergaminos en blanco- ¡ATEM!

Con esté llamado una magnifica ave de plumas doradas y escarlatas apareció en un mar de llamas sobre el escritorio mirándolo fijamente con curiosidad y antelación, casi nadie sabía de su existencia ni de que había estado acompañando a Harry desde su regreso de Egipto, solo los líderes de los diferentes clanes de criaturas mágicas conocían a Atem, pues era el contacto con ellos, Harry lo llevaba a sus misiones en solitario para rescatar prisioneros, era increíblemente útil ya que podía curarlos de muchas de las peores heridas y transportarlos a un lugar seguro sin riesgo de ser rastreados ya que la firma mágica de un fénix es muy diferente a la que pueda dejar un mago, tras conjurar una pluma y tinta Harry escribió varios mensajes y se los entregó al ave con instrucción de repartirlas todas y regresar con la respuesta antes del amanecer del día siguiente.

* * *

Era ya cerca de media noche cuando una favorecida figura envuelta en una gruesa capa rojo oscuro irrumpió en la mecánica-barraca donde residía actualmente Harry Potter llevando entre sus brazos una segunda capa, más delgada del tono del cielo nocturno, el mago parecía muy ocupado deshaciendo los ajustes que realizó en su moto para notar a la joven rubia que lo miraba con mucha atención, afuera en el callejón se escuchaba el alboroto de la celebración por la total recuperación de Londres y el hecho de que estaban a solo un paso de extirpar de Inglaterra la sombra de Lord Voldemort.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó llamando su atención mientras observaba vagamente el ajustado vendaje en su hombro, según el diagnostico del medimago el golpe le había destrozado la clavícula además de exprimirle la sangre de su cuerpo como se exprime el agua de una esponja. Ahora le estaba creciendo una clavícula nueva luego de tomar una dosis completa de poción crece huesos además de una de restitución de sangre.

-Viviré

Era la respuesta esperada, cualquiera que alguna vez le hubiese preguntado lo mismo a Harry Potter sabría que eso era lo que le respondería, sin embargo la bella mujer pudo notar algo diferente en está ocasión, siempre que alguien le preguntaba contestaba "viviré" con un tono que expresaba que él hubiera deseado contestar lo contrario, Gabrielle lo sabía aunque no le gustaba, pero se había acostumbrado a ello, esperando poder cambiar aquello una vez que la guerra terminara. Sin embargo está vez fue diferente, la respuesta no contuvo pesar alguno sino más bien un rastro de ansiedad, como si por primera vez desde el inicio de la 3ª guerra se sintiera emocionado por esté hecho, no queriendo desaprovechar la oportunidad la ojiazul se le acercó un poco más y se apoyó insinuantemente en el respaldo de la moto antes de continuar.

-¿No fuiste tú el que sugirió que festejáramos? –Le preguntó con voz melodiosa y una tenue sonrisa- ¿Por qué no estás tomando tú propio consejo?

-Les dije que debían festejar, no que tomaría parte en la celebración –le corrigió monótonamente sin dejar su labor, pese a que su tono redujo la sonrisa de su escucha no la suprimió por completo.

-¿Qué es lo que hará el gran héroe entonces?

-Ir a Hogsmeade, montar un puesto de guardia, reunirme con los líderes de los clanes aliados, lanzar un ataque sobre Hogwarts, asesinar a Tom y abandonar esté mundo –resumió sin alterar su voz en ningún momento, la expresión de Gabrielle por otro lado paso de contenta a sobresaltada en unos segundos y tras asimilar la última parte furiosa.

-¡¿Aún sigues con eso?! –Le reclamó irguiéndose claramente molesta, finalmente Harry dejo su trabajo para encarar a la bella bruja, su gesto era inconmovible.

-Es un hecho –le aseguró- sin importar cuántos de ustedes se rehúsen a aceptar que…

-¡Porque es la cosa más descabellado que he escuchado jamás! –Le cortó a voz de grito- Estamos a un paso de ver el final de esta guerra Harry –le recordó intentando recuperar la compostura- ¿Por qué no puedes ser como los demás solo por una vez y pensar qué tienes un futuro más allá de la muerte de Voldemort? –Le preguntó casi suplicándole.

-Porque el futuro es para los que están vivos –contestó mirándola fijamente sin variar su tono.

-¡Tú estás vivo maldición! –Contestó ahora dejando caer libremente sus lágrimas alrededor de su hermosa piel, su mirada fija en el suelo, sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos para confirmar una vez más que hablaba en serió, que no había cambiado de opinión, un suave tacto en su barbilla la obligó a levantar la vista para encontrarse con unas pálidas gemas de un profundo color verde.

-Puede que continué respirando, que mi corazón continué latiendo, que la sangre siga fluyendo en mis venas… pero tú y yo sabemos que en el fondo, yo ya estoy muerto –le recordó a la sollozante mujer frente a él- es hora de que busques tu propia felicidad Gabrielle, en lugar de intentar ayudarme a encontrar la mía.

-¿Y si fuera la misma? –Le preguntó de regreso a su tono suplicante sujetándole levemente la mano, el ojiverde simplemente negó.

-Ambos sabemos que no es así.

-Nunca dejaras de amarla –dijo con leve tono abatido secándose las lágrimas, no era una pregunta así que Harry no contestó- puedo entender eso, ¡maldición, incluso puedo aceptarlo!, lo que no puedo entender es ¿por qué no te permites amar de nuevo? –Inquirió ya más calmada- y no lo digo solo por mí, te he visto Potter –agregó con tono acusatorio- has desalentado a por lo menos una chica en cada circulo social y en cada raza, gigantes incluidos –por primera vez algo parecido a un escalofrió recorrió la espina de Harry ante el inminente recuerdo, Gabrielle dejo salir una risita musical cuando notó su reacción.

-No te parecería tan gracioso de haber estado en mis botas –le contestó un tanto divertido, parecía encontrar el humor en la situación tanto como su escucha a pesar de no demostrarlo- por un momento creí que iba a pisarme, además de que era la hija del Gurg –eso le cortó la risa a la chica y la sustituyo por una expresión de preocupación.

-¿En serio?

-Sí –asintió el joven sin darle mayor importancia- pero siendo justos, aquel no fue el desplante más peligroso que haya enfrentado –la parte veela arqueó una ceja en su dirección incrédulamente, un nombre bastó para disipar todas las dudas- ¿Natalia Ivanov?

-¿La comandante del escuadrón de caminantes diurnos? –Preguntó Delacour casi en un susurró, Harry simplemente asintió, tras haberlo asimilado Gabrielle parecía contrariada- Creía que ella era tú tipo –comentó finalmente, Harry la miro confundido por el comentario, Gabrielle bufó con impaciencia- ¿Pelirroja, decidida y con un carácter de los demonios? –Ante esto Harry lo repasó un instante antes de largarse a reír.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón –admitió una vez cesó la risa- la primera vez que nos enfrentamos por poco me arranca la cabeza –recordó con un aire de nostalgia que hizo que su escucha negará con resignación, solo Harry Potter podría encontrar la nostalgia en una situación semejante- y en cuanto recuperó el sentido intentó hacerlo una vez más al darse cuenta de que fue la única que deje con vida –continuó recordando- y lo intentó una tercera vez cuando le conteste porque la deje con vida, y eso que para ese entonces ya éramos aliados.

-Debió sentirlo con una afrenta personal a su orgullo –supuso la rubia- y no puedo decir que no la comprendo del todo, al fin y al cabo tengo mi propio orgullo herido por el hecho de ser una descendiente de las veelas con treinta años que continua soltera –resumió con un tono innegable de amargura en su dulce voz.

-Podrías cambiar eso si quisieras –le alentó amablemente el pelinegro, la respuesta de ella fue un bufido- ya has espantado a cada pretendiente que intentó algo más de una vez y aún así siguen regresando –le recordó- varios de ellos incluso guardan sentimientos genuinos, más allá de tu apariencia –la chica regresó a verlo sorprendida por esté último dato, el joven solo sonrió antes de agregar- la que por cierto no parece ir más allá de los veintisiete, como mucho.

-Viniendo de alguien que tiene treinta y seis y solo aparenta veinticinco, lo tomaré como un cumplido –aceptó con una leve inclinación y un sonrisa, pero de pronto está cambió a una expresión más analítica- nunca te lo pregunte porque sé que no te gusta hablar de ello –comentó desviando completamente la conversación- pero si insistes con aquello de dejar este mundo una vez que Voldemort esté muerto me gustaría saberlo, y no es que me moleste pero… ¿Por qué no has muerto a pesar de haber recibido la maldición asesina más veces de las que puedo recordar? –Preguntó finalmente luciendo un poco incomoda por haber preguntado, en especial porque la seriedad inundó de nuevo el rostro del mago como si nunca lo hubiera abandonado, con un suspiro cansado y un movimiento de su mano que sello la puerta y bloqueó el sonido se dejó caer en el asiento de su moto.

-¿Alguna vez has escuchado la historia de los tres hermanos? –Era una forma extraña de comenzar una explicación, pero dada la vida del mago a Gabrielle ya casi nada de él la sorprendía, casi nada.

-¿Los hermanos que conocieron a la muerte y está les concedió un deseo a cada uno? –Le preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo mientras hacía un esfuerzo por recordar bien la historia, Harry asintió- ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

-¿Recuerdas lo que cada hermano recibió? –Preguntó de nuevo haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de su escucha.

-El primer hermano recibió una varita de saúco, que lo hacía invencible en los duelos, el segundo una piedra capaz de regresar a los que abandonaron este mundo y el tercero, el prudente, recibió la propia capa de invisibilidad de la muerte –resumió aun perdida- ¿Ahora me dirás que tiene que ver un cuento para niños con el hecho de que no puedan matarte?

-Que no es un cuento –fue la respuesta, le tomo a la bruja unos segundos para asimilar estás palabras, cuando Harry la noto salir de su sorpresa inicial continuó antes de que lo interrumpiera- por lo menos la parte de los objetos no lo es, los hermanos del cuento fueron tres magos de apellido Peverell que obtuvieron el conocimiento para crear tres objetos mágicos muy poderosos… y peligrosos, la leyenda que hoy en día cuentan a los niños fue la historia que se creó en base a esos artículos, como por ejemplo la capa de invisibilidad –explicó tomando la capa de entre los dedos de la sorprendida chica, con un toque está se volvió plateada- está capa –dijo haciendo énfasis mientras se la mostraba.

-Salvó mi vida –le dijo viéndola fijamente.

-Esa era la idea –le contestó antes de continuar- ha estado en mi familia durante generaciones desde Ignotus Peverell, jamás ha perdido su magia –le aseguró mirándola directamente a los ojos con toda la seriedad que lo caracterizaba, para que no le cupiera duda de que no estaba bromeando- está –continuó mientras sacaba la varita que casi nunca usaba de su cinto y se la enseñaba- es la varita de saúco, la rama del destino o la varita de la muerte como quiera que la llamen es la misma, Voldemort intentó poseerla durante la última guerra lo que fue su falló, ya que intentó matarme con ella, pero la varita me pertenecía a mí, por lo que no podía dañarme –le relató, ella había escuchado historias de la batalla de Hogwarts sobre cómo el señor oscuro falló por "última" vez en tratar de asesinar a Harry Potter, algunas de primera mano ya que su propia hermana estuvo allí ese día, pero no tenía idea de que había sido por eso, siguió escuchando cada vez más abstraída, pero allí se detuvo mientras se colocaba los legendarios objetos encima, la varita dentro de una funda en su cinto y la capa sobre sus hombros nuevamente azul oscuro, por lo que dubitativa se arriesgo a preguntar.

-¿Y… y la piedra?

Con un movimiento lento Harry descorrió el cuello de su camiseta sin mangas para que viera una peculiar cicatriz, mucho más visible que las otras pero no tan grande, era como una X en el pecho, justo sobre el corazón. Los ojos de Gabrielle se abrieron inmensos cuando comprendió en dónde se hallaba dicha piedra, pero su cerebro no terminaba de articularlo, ella no terminaba de asimilar lo inverosímil de aquella historia.

-Debido a ciertas situaciones yo termine en posesión de las tres reliquias antes de enfrentarme a Voldemort al final de la 2ª guerra, pero me deshice de todas ellas, salvo por la capa –le relató con tranquilidad mientras daba una pequeña mirada a su prenda- cuando él regresó… yo estaba seguro de que intentaría conseguir nuevamente la varita, ya fuera para tenerla o para que no estuviera en mi poder, como sea tome mi capa y se la di a Ginny, casi le suplique que se adelantara a un escondite que Kingsley nos asigno en caso de emergencias mientras yo recuperaba la varita, luego de… sacarla de su escondite, no sé porque, llámalo intuición o como quieras, pero aproveche que la piedra estaba cerca y también la recogí antes de ir por Ginny –aquí su voz fue desapareciendo, Gabrielle sabía lo que seguía así que le puso una mano en el hombro para decirle que estaba bien, que no tenía que continuar, pero Harry negó con la cabeza, tomo aire un par de veces para darse fuerza y continuó sin detenerse con la historia que no le había contado a ningún alma, viva o muerta, antes.

-Lo que no sabíamos era que Voldemort había desarrollado un nuevo sistema que era capaz de extraer a la fuerza cualquier memoria de la persona en que se usara sin importar las defensas mentales de está, aunque el costo era la vida de esa persona, pero para él eso no significaba un problema sino más bien una ventaja, obtuvo la información y se deshizo del entonces ministro en un paso. Yo llegué apenas unos minutos antes que ellos, no podía entender como nos encontraron pero no importaba debía sacarnos a ambos de allí, intente hechizar un traslador para poder escapar, pero era difícil hacer uno que no dejara un rastro que ellos pudieran seguir, aún con la varita de Saúco no lo conseguí a tiempo, el traslador quedó perfecto pero en los segundos antes de que se activara diez mortifagos entraron por cada entrada de la casa, con Voldemort al frente, lo último que recuerdo era que ambos estábamos sujetando un cordel amarrado a nuestras manos juntas mientras veíamos los rayos de luz verde acercándose.

-Después estaba despertándome cerca de una pequeña finca que mi abuelo tenía en el Amazonas, estaba aislada en todo sentido y nadie más sabía de su existencia, el cadáver de Ginny estaba a mi lado con nuestras manos aún entrelazadas, al principio pensé que solo estaba dormida –recordó con su voz quebrándose un poco, agitó la cabeza para sacudir aquel recuerdo fuera, no necesitaba eso justo ahora, no ahora- no entendí lo que había pasado hasta que observe mi otra mano, en ella junto con la varita tenía firmemente sujeta la piedra, y me di cuenta de que está estaba ardiendo, incluso me había dejado una marca en la palma…

-¿La marca con la que absorbes conocimientos? –Interrumpió por primera vez, pero Harry solo le sonrió de lado.

-No exactamente –ante la confusión de la chica agregó- no era la misma marca que yo utilizo para absorber y comprender información pero tenía la misma forma –esto solo incrementó la confusión- dejémoslo en que esa es otra historia.

-Pero…

-Lo sé –se le adelantó antes de que protestara- sé que no voy a estar aquí para contártelo pero solo la información que ya te he dado es demasiada, sin mencionar que es peligrosa, así que lo siento pero eso es algo que me reservaré –la bruja hizo un puchero muy infantil que a Harry le resulto adorable sobretodo viniendo de una mujer adulta, esto le sacó otra tenue sonrisa que suavizó la expresión de la Delacour- como decía, más tarde me di cuenta de que la piedra no solo podía traer a los muertos del más allá, sino que también podía evitar que alguien vivo partiera, pero solo era efectivo si la llevaba conmigo todo el tiempo, de hecho me di cuenta de que si intentaba separarla demasiado de mí el efecto de la maldición continuaba y comenzaba a morir –explicó con cierta vacilación, él mismo no estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto en aquel momento- por lo que, la incruste en mi corazón, uno de los efectos fue la inmunidad al Avada Kedavra, otro fue el hecho de que no envejezco con la misma rapidez, como te habrás dado cuenta, por la forma en que he estado viviendo debía de haber envejecido unos treinta años por estos quince, pero en su lugar solo han sido cinco –continuó explicando de forma más técnica, como si fuera una tarea de transfiguración elemental- y otros hechizos más dañinos no pueden matarme del todo, aunque reciba daño puedo seguir vivo hasta que mi cuerpo se recupere por completo, lo que con los suficientes conocimientos en medimagia y la varita de saúco es relativamente sencillo, en otras palabras…

-Lo que dijo Lestrange era verdad –completó aún en shock por dicha información- eres… ¿inmortal? –Era solo para tener una confirmación que lo expresó en voz alta.

-Lo más cercano –admitió sin parecer emocionado en absoluto por ello, de hecho su voz rebosaba de amargura- supongo que moriría si un hechizo perforador lo bastante fuerte me atravesara el corazón y retirara la piedra.

-Por eso usas la ropa de piel de dragón siempre que vas de misión… –murmuró para sí misma, pero Harry asintió en respuesta, otra revelación alcanzó a Gabrielle en ese momento con el impactó de una patada- ¡acabas de decirme como matarte! –Exclamó tapándose la boca con ambas manos, parecía horrorizada con la sola idea de esa información en manos de alguien, aunque fuera ella misma, Harry por su parte solo rió ante su reacción.

-No te preocupes, para mañana ya no servirá de nada –le dijo tratando de infundirle ánimos, pero esa respuesta solo le valió una mirada fulminante de su escucha- hay otra cosa Gabrielle –añadió poniéndose nuevamente serió- como te habrás dado cuenta estos conocimientos en las manos de alguien con una fracción de la sed de poder de Voldemort causarían una catástrofe, mi supuesto legado al mundo de la magia, el poder que les ayude a los magos y a otras criaturas a conseguir no es nada comparado a lo que podría generar esto –la chica asintió con la misma seriedad, comprendía eso perfectamente- pero yo me llevare conmigo esta magia –le dijo con una leve sonrisa y un guiño, tras asimilar bien estas palabras una sonrisa igual pero de alivio se extendió por el rostro de la francesa.

-Las vas a destruir –afirmó con aprobación.

-Algo así –le contestó- pero te aseguro que no estarán al alcance de nadie más, es otra razón por la que no te digo la historia del símbolo en mi mano, esa magia sigue aquí, y me preocupan las guerras que se desatarían por conseguirla si esa información llegara a revelarse –la rubia asintió conforme, arrancándole otra sonrisa al destacado mago- entonces esté es el adiós.

-¡¿CÓMO?! –Se levantó de inmediato por la sorpresa.

-Ya no nos volveremos a ver Gabrielle –le aclaró con un leve sentimiento de pesar- planeaba ir a verte para despedirme en cuanto terminara con la moto pero me parece que tu visita fue mucho más beneficiosa para ambos –comentó con una sonrisa triste.

-¡Déjame ir contigo! –Le pidió de inmediato.

-Hay un par de favores que necesito de ti Gabrielle –le dijo con un poco de intranquilidad, ella aguardo- me supongo que los soldados que estuvieron en el ministerio hoy aún no han entregado su informe o si lo hicieron sus superiores no lo han terminado de leer, de lo contrario los tendría respirando en mi cuello para que les entregara a Lestrange –la bruja asintió- necesito que el asalto a Hogwarts sea lo más discreto posible nadie debe enterarse hasta que termine salvo por algunos refuerzos que llamé para que me ayuden con una distracción mientras entro al castillo, te necesito aquí para que los mantengas lejos de Hogwarts por lo menos hasta el anochecer, que sigan mi pista hasta otro lado, lo que sea pero ellos no pueden llegar a Hogwarts por lo menos hasta el 1 de noviembre, si llegaran antes con lo que yo mismo les enseñe podrían dar con mi paradero y arruinarlo todo.

-¿Arruinarlo? ¿Qué…? –Intentó preguntar.

-Por favor –le cortó mirándole fijamente- esto es muy importante para mí y es lo primero que te he pedido en mi vida.

-De acuerdo, te prometo que nadie de aquí o de cualquier otro lado se acercara a Hogwarts –le aseguró con determinación, luego Harry le paso un sobre y una llave, ante la nueva inquisitiva mirada volvió a hablar.

-Mi testamento –explicó con la mayor naturalidad del mundo- dáselo al director de Gringotts pasado mañana, entre otras cosas está el traspaso de mi bóveda personal a tu nombre, recientemente recibí una bonificación considerable pero a mí ya no me servirá, y ya que era tu sueño reconstruir Beauxbatons me atrevería a decir que tú le encontraras un uso –la hermosa ojiazul lo observaba sin terminar de creer lo que le estaba diciendo- en lo que se refiere a mi bóveda familiar… el oro esta designado para una persona en especifico, en cuanto al resto de cachivaches de los que ahora está llena no tengo ni idea porque no he tenido oportunidad de revisarlos, pero debería haber suficientes libros como para armar un par de bibliotecas únicas –añadió sin esperar respuesta- quiero que entre tú y Natalia se dividan tanto los libros como los artefactos, no debería ser difícil separar las cosas que a ella podrían gustarle de las que sería seguro ingresar en una escuela, incluidos los libros. Así que cuando te decidas a revisarla por favor llévala contigo –finalizó y esperó a que todo pasara por la cabeza de Gabrielle, cuando esto ocurrió ella solo fue capaz de hacer una cosa. Lanzó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz tras lo intenso de la situación vivida hasta el momento, sin embargo sintió que el pelinegro no correspondía el beso, por lo que tras un minuto lo dejo con expresión avergonzada.

-Lo-lo siento, me deje llevar por el momento –se excusó.

-No te preocupes, no hubo daño.

-En verdad nunca dejaras de amarla –repitió una vez más con una brillante sonrisa aún en sus labios- y tal vez esa sea tu mayor cualidad, Harry Potter.

-Adiós Gabrielle –se despidió antes de presionar la tapa del contenedor de gasolina con su dedo y murmurar "actívate", un brillo azulado envolvió a la tapa y sin más ambos, moto y hombre, desaparecieron.

-Adiós Harry –murmuró a la nada la ahora sola mujer derramando un par de gruesas lágrimas que ya no pudo contener más, no recordaba haber llorado desde la muerte de su hermana y el resto de su familia política, ahora lo hacía dos veces en un día, ambas por el mismo hombre.

* * *

Nada quedaba ya de la antes orgullosa comunidad mágica de Hogsmeade más que las cenizas de un pueblo acabado, por las personas allí que se levantaron en contra de Voldemort al final de la última guerra esté desato su ira sobre todos los que habitaban allí cuando regreso, nada ni nadie quedó en pie. Hogwarts fue, por decirlo de alguna forma, eximido de esta vendetta por lo que representaba para Voldemort, sin embargo lo que alguna vez fue la más prestigiosa escuela de magia y hechicería ahora fungía como poco más que un cuartel y prisión en la cual residían los escasos prisioneros de guerra que Voldemort mantenía con vida además los últimos dementores del mundo, antes tan ansiosos por ser liberados con numerosas presas por conseguir ahora se recluían para mantener su propia supervivencia desde que los magos aprendieron como exterminarlos de forma definitiva, los presos eran una historia diferente cada uno, algunos eran simplemente fichas de cambio que supuestamente tenían valor al mantenerlos con vida, otros eran usados para las practicas de rituales y experimentos, unos pocos eran magos destacados en múltiples especialidades que Voldemort forzaba a ayudarlo a desarrollar nuevas armas en su intento de recuperar nuevamente su pérdida ventaja. Estos últimos ya no tenían utilidad desde el regreso de Harry, sin importar que lograran desarrollar el mago de la cicatriz solo necesitaba tocar uno y de inmediato obtenía una docena diferente de formas para destruirlos, construir propios o mejorarlos si es que quería hacerlo. Hasta ayer Harry no sabía por qué los dejaban aún con vida. Las protecciones en todo el castillo, reforzadas con los propios trabajos de Riddle, hacían casi imposible ingresar o salir, si no se sabía cómo, y Harry acababa de encontrar una forma en la cabeza de la última lugarteniente de su Némesis.

Faltaban ya pocas horas para el amanecer y en medio del desierto paraje que antes era un pueblo varias figuras comenzaron a hacerse presentes, algunos se aparecían, otros parecía que se materializaban de las sombras y las últimas figuras, las más grandes y las más pequeñas, llegaban en grupos grandes envueltos en llamas doradas aparentemente transportados por un fénix.

-Vaya –comentó una voz gruesa de entre los de baja estatura y robustos cuerpos al notar la cantidad de personajes que se encontraban allí- parece que Potter planea toda una fiesta –bromeó, varios de entre los suyos y algunos de las otros grupos carcajearon por eso.

-Porrr favorrr –dijo uno de los que se materializaron con voz templada- el día que vea a ese sujeto diverrrtirrrse comenzarrre a beberrr solo sangrrre de cabrrra.

-Podría tomarte la palabra Dorian –dijo una voz monocorde, unos pocos se pusieron en guardia, pero no así ninguno de los líderes, ni siquiera cuando de entre ellos apareció una figura envuelta en una delgada capa añil, de inmediato el ave que había traído al último grupo voló hasta posarse en su hombro y recibió unas caricias por parte de su dueño antes de que este volviera a hablar- pero por ahora será mejor que nos pongamos a cubierto mientras discutimos la razón por la que los cite aquí.

Dichas estas palabras la entrada a una tienda apareció a sus espaldas, tan grande como para que entraran en ella hasta las figuras que excedían los siete metros de altura, el encapuchado avanzó con paso seguro al igual que varios otros de los que habían arribado, el restó solo siguió a sus cabecillas. El interior parecía el vestíbulo de un hotel de lujo, entraron cómodamente los tres gigantes, seis vampiros, diez licántropos, siete duendes, ocho enanos, siete veelas y nueve magos todos de diferentes nacionalidades, japonés, africano, rumano, ingles, australiano, hindú, tibetano, francés y uno que parecía latino. Había una mesa en el centro y sillas acorde a la necesidad de cada uno de los presentes, además de algunos pasillos que conducían a otras habitaciones, una vez estuvieron todos en sus sitios alrededor de una mesa con algunos planos de los terrenos y la estructura de las defensas del castillo el mago de la cicatriz se dio un momento para detallar a aquellos que acudieron.

Por parte de los enanos, estaban dos miembros del concejo de ancianos, estos pese a sus cabelleras y barbas blancas no lucían para nada menos intimidantes que sus contrapartes más jóvenes y llevaban orgullosamente sus robustos martillos en su espalda, el resto eran igual de fornidos con marañas de barbas y cabelleras castañas, cargaban pesadas hachas, a excepción de dos de ellos que llevaban dos espadas medias cada uno, todos con armaduras y listos para la batalla. Entre los duendes solo había un anciano, con solo una cortina de pelo plateado en la base de la cabeza, delgado a comparación de la mayoría de los suyos y portaba una brillante espada de plata con un único rubí en la empuñadura, el resto llevaban dagas o martillos, todos llevaban un pequeño escudo sujetó a sus brazos y una armadura de apariencia muy liviana que a diferencia de los enanos incluía un casco. Los licántropos se hallaban en su forma de magos, había uno rubio pero el resto tenían el cabello negro o castaño, diferentes a su estado previó al descubrimiento de Harry de cómo ayudarlos a controlar su transformación por completo, estos se veían más saludables que muchos levantadores de pesas, lo cual se notaba por que todos llevaban el torso descubierto, una holgada gabardina de cuero fácil de ponerse o sacarse y pantalones de una tela que se expandía mágicamente si era necesario, que regularmente lo era, no llevaban zapatos. En las veelas había de nuevo dos ancianas, aunque no lo parecían más allá de por su cabellera completamente blanca y las leves líneas alrededor de sus ojos, todas con batas blancas y una joya, ya fuera una pulsera, un anillo o un collar, de oro que brillaba tenuemente en lugar de su piel, la cual pese a lucir inmaculada se podría decir que era completamente normal como el resto de ellas. Había tres gigantes, uno de siete metros cabello negro, sin barba dientes disparejos pero mirada afilada, llevaba un enorme garrote de madera con puntas, el cual estaba usando como apoyo para sus manos al frente de él mientras esperaba, el segundo tendría unos seis metros y medio ojos castaños cara cuadrada mandíbula muy grande con barba, sin cabello y con enormes manoplas de hierro sobre sus gigantescos nudillos, los cuales reposaban calmadamente sobre sus rodillas y finalmente uno que era relativamente pequeño en contraste de los otros ya que esté solo medía unos cinco metros tenía una mata de cabello color jengibre rostro muy desigual y dientes disparejos, sus armas eran dos escudos en sus antebrazos y una cachiporra de acero en su cinto, todos vestían pantalones hechos de retazos pero del mismo color marrón, chalecos iguales cerrados con botones que parecían ser las llantas de un tráiler, muñequeras y botas.

Por último estaban los vampiros, todos ellos vestían un traje de cuero negro, que parecía asegurarse con correas, y cuello, pese a parecerlo no era incomodo y no restaba movilidad, llevaban una espada y un cuchillo en su cinto además de una ballesta portátil fija a su antebrazo una capa por encima de sus hombros mantenía el escudo en su espalda, ligero pero poderoso, oculto, también llevaban una armadura del mismo tipo, liviana pero muy resistente. Eran en total cinco hombres de tres de cabello negro y dos rubios, ojos rojo oscuro, piel cetrina con facciones delicadas y aristocráticas, y una mujer, la cual era muy diferente a sus contrapartes y no solo por su género. Era ciertamente hermosa, pero sus rasgos eran más salvajes, afilados como su mirada rojo rubí, brillante en lugar de opaca como las de otros vampiros que hace tiempo olvidaron lo que significaba vivir, y se limitaban a existir, su cuerpo era esbelto pero muy bien proporcionado y aquello se percibía muy bien a través del ajustado traje-armadura, cabello rojo encendido, piel levemente bronceada, lo cual sin duda parecía un logro imposible para un vampiro aún para los caminantes diurnos, y la expresión en su rostro, que no parecía exceder los veinticinco años, a diferencia de sus subalternos que más bien parecían aburridos, era casi ansiosa por la perspectiva de una batalla.

Los magos no llevaban nada destacable más allá de los rasgos propios de sus tierras de procedencia y una bolsa de viaje individual, sus vestimentas eran solo en caso del inglés una túnica de mago púrpura, el resto llevaba ropas muggles, el australiano llevaba un sombrero de ala ancha con dientes de diferente tamaños, algunos parecían colmillos de vampiro y hombres lobo, por lo que estos le dirigían miradas de advertencia de las que esté hacía poco o ningún caso, el japonés llevaba un kimono negro en la parte inferior y blanco en la superior a parte de una katana en su cinto a lado contrario de su varita, aunque se quito la espada al sentarse y la colocó a un costado, el resto solo destacaba por su vestimenta acorde al clima del que provenían, sin embargo aún los que llevaban ropas ligeras tenían hechizos de modulación de temperatura en ellas, por lo que el clima no les afectaba. Ningún mago parecía exceder los cincuenta años, como el japonés, ni descender de los treinta, como el australiano, el francés y el tibetano. Todos se encontraban tranquilos, un par de ellos, como el australiano, incluso parecían relajados, pese a que estos no parecieran los más extraordinarios a simple vista, de entre los presentes eran sin duda los más versátiles y mortales guerreros, cada uno era cabecilla de los rebeldes en sus respectivas regiones y fueron entrenados por el mismo Harry para defenderse y defender a los suyos de los ejércitos de Voldemort, incluso sin ayuda si tenían que hacerlo, cada uno conocía un arsenal básico de hechizos para docenas de situaciones posibles y varios que eran únicos de su conocimiento y el de Harry para enfrentarse a criaturas especificas o en situaciones especificas, también habían creado muchos hechizos propios con el pasar del tiempo, en su bolsa agrandada mágicamente llevaban un equipo de protección para la batalla, algunos artefactos mágicos y un surtido de pociones con efectos extraordinarios.

Uno solo de estos magos podía acabar sin ayuda con cualquiera de los otros grupos, cinco de ellos que lograran coordinarse más o menos bien sin duda acabarían con todos, con contadas excepciones, el gigante más bajo era el más veloz entre todas las tribus incluso podía regresar un hechizo con sus escudos o su porra de vuelta al mismo mago que se lo lanzara, el duende más viejo era letal con su espada usara o no magia en ella, el jefe de los licántropos, un joven que difícilmente pasaría de los veinte años con cabello castaño y ojos dorados, era rápido con su magia pero lo era mucho más con sus garras, cuando se movía apenas era posible verlo y podía pasar de una forma a otra en menos de un segundo. Y finalmente estaba claro la comandante del escuadrón de caminantes diurnos, antes comandante de un batallón de cazadores de muerte (guardia real de los vampiros, solamente bajo las órdenes del consejo de ancianos), veloz como no se había visto otra, fuerte como un trol a pesar de su esbelta figura, mortal con armas o sin ellas, incluso era capaz de lanzar algunos hechizos y maldiciones con sus manos, lo cual solo incrementaba su letalidad, más aún desde que, por petición del mago de ojos verdes, los enanos le habían forjado una espada capaz de canalizar su magia, similar a las armas de los duendes pero más apropiada para la batalla.

-He de suponer que todos tienen una idea del por qué los cité aquí –comentó finalmente el mago por el cual se habían reunido tantas razas diferentes en mismo lugar.

-Ciertamente tenemos una idea, pero son los detalles los que atañen a una reunión como está Sr. Potter –agregó el más viejo de los duendes con solemnidad.

-Solo si son los detalles del plan de ataque –acotó el castaño líder de los hombres lobo con su particular toque de carisma, varios asintieron de acuerdo, pero algunos le dirigieron miradas reprobatorias.

-No todos hemos decidimos aún si vamos a participar en la empresa del Sr. Potter esté día –intervino está ocasión el gigante que llevaba el garrote con voz profunda y áspera- pese a la enorme deuda que nos une a él, le aclaramos que ya no queríamos que nuestros números disminuyeran todavía más, no queremos ser la última generación de gigantes –citó nuevamente lo que Harry escucho del anterior Gurg luego de que les ayudo a "evolucionar" sus mentes para que les fuera más sencillo convivir entre ellos e incluso progresar.

-Pero una deuda sigue atándonos –le recordó el gigante más bajo con calma- recuerda que sin Harry Potter no solo no sabríamos el riesgo que corríamos como especie sino que ni siquiera nos importaría –el gigante asintió.

-Será como usted diga Gurg.

-Oigan, no se ofendan por la pregunta –interrumpió el mago australiano, levantando la mano como si estuviera en clase, dirigiéndose al grupo de hombres lobo- pero si no mal recuerdo ustedes habían decidido igual que los gigantes mantenerse al margen, ¿Por qué ahora el entusiasmo? –No parecía estar recriminando nada sino solamente mostrándose curioso, así que el mismo líder hablo por los suyos.

-Al igual que la mayoría de ustedes –comenzó pacientemente- nosotros pasamos por una difícil transición de lo que éramos a lo que somos hoy en día, solo que nosotros al igual que los gigantes no contábamos con apoyo exterior ni con grandes números, solo teníamos nuestra ventaja de poder todavía utilizar magia, nuestra decisión de no intervenir no fue debido a que no quisiéramos pelear, fue debido a que teníamos mucho trabajo por delante formando una comunidad propia capaz de mantenerse por sí misma –el mago pareció satisfecho ya que solo asintió y no comentó nada más.

-Sin embarrrgo el asunto sigue siendo prrrimerrro si interrrvendrrremos en la lucha de hoy –intervino está vez la vampiriza con tono refinado pero de advertencia, con su mirada fija en los ojos verdes del que los convocó, sus camaradas prefirieron no comentar nada, después de que fue ella quien les ordenó prepararse con el equipo de guerra al completo que ahora sugiriera que no quería pelear era ridículo, pero sabían que no siempre se comportaba completamente racional cuando se trataba de Harry Potter.

-Intervendrán –les aseguró Harry haciendo por primera vez un comentario desde que inició la reunión, no sonó como una orden ni mucho menos pero tenía tal convicción que nadie se atrevió a cuestionar sus palabras directamente, desde los orgullosos duendes hasta los imponentes gigantes eran incapaces de contradecir esa simple aseveración que llevaba consigo toda la autoridad que aquel hombre era capaz de generar, sin embargo el orgullo de alguien era capaz de prevalecer aún más allá que el de duendes y enanos.

-¿Porrr qué estás tan segurrro? –Inquirió nuevamente la comandante vampiro, no había rehusado abiertamente ayudarlo y sabía que al final no lo haría pero quería oponer tanta resistencia como le fuera posible.

-Porque ustedes me lo pidieron –salvo por unas pocas excepciones todos se tensaron en sus sitios al alcanzarlos el significado de estas palabras, la pelirroja se levantó inmediatamente tirando su silla al suelo, ahora miraba al ojiverde no solo con intensidad sino con un rastro de preocupación, mientras que esté parecía solo haber comentado el clima mañanero.

La mayor parte de los magos dejaron caer sus quijadas incrédulos, varios se levantaron de sus asientos por la impresión intentando infructuosamente encontrar argumentos para razonar, el gigante más grande dejo caer su garrote que hizo un sonido parecido al de un árbol al ser derribado cuando toco el suelo, todos hicieron caso omiso de esté, las veelas llevaron sus manos al rostro para cubrir sus expresiones horrorizadas, los enanos solo abrieron enormemente sus ojos por la sorpresa, pero alguien que supiera leer las casi indescifrables facciones de estos sabría que estaban estupefactos. Los duendes se tensaron en sus asientos, el que reaccionaran de alguna forma ya era de por si algo inverosímil, algunos incluso exhibieron abiertamente su sorpresa, todos llevaron inconscientemente sus manos hacia sus brillantes armas y las acariciaron involuntariamente, el duende más viejo solo apretó sus puños con fuerza sobre la mesa, por primera vez en muchos años algo lo había tomado por sorpresa, cuando reunió a un grupo de los suyos para acudir al llamado de Potter no tenía idea de que era _ese_ llamado. Los vampiros también se tensaron en sus asientos, su expresión generalmente aburrida ahora era mortalmente atenta y expectante mientras miraban directamente al mago sin pestañear. Los licántropos fueron tan expresivos como los magos o incluso más, en especial el líder de estos que expresó no solo la misma expectación del resto sino un toque de temor.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? –Le preguntó casi con miedo, pues ya sabía la respuesta, pero está fue aún más sorpresiva para todos cuando vieron al normalmente impertérrito mago expresar una tenue sonrisa triste sobre su rostro, sin contestar la pregunta se levanto para dirigirse a todos los presentes.

-Voldemort se encuentra en estos momentos en Hogwarts –les informó varios reprimieron un escalofrió ante el nombre pero solo eran algunas veelas, el resto solo se tensó con una clara molestia, pero casi al instante todos entendieron el porqué de su llamado.

En el tiempo en que Harry deambuló por las diferentes regiones auxiliando a los refugiados a liberarse del dominio de su Némesis y ayudando a las diferentes especies a alcanzar su máximo potencial para sobrevivir tanto a la guerra como a lo que el futuro les deparara. En ese tiempo los lideres de cada raza acordaron devolverle el favor, en lo personal a Harry no le importaba solo buscaba formas de fastidiar a Voldemort sin tener que desaparecer algunas especies del mapa, sin embargo muchas de estas eran demasiado orgullosas como para aceptar sentirse en deuda con una solo persona, por lo que le pidieron que les llamara para saldar su deuda una sola vez antes de morir, ya que habían insistido tanto con aquello Harry les aseguro que el día en que librará su última batalla en este mundo, ese día los llamaría.

Y ese día había llegado.

-¿Seguro que la información es confiable? –Era la última carta de licántropo y trato de jugarla sin mucha esperanza, ya que sabía que pelinegro no trataría nunca algo relacionado con Voldemort sin estar 100% seguro, curiosamente, lo notó dudar un segundo ante está pregunta pero finalmente le contestó.

-No cabe duda de la fuente –le aseguró- me las arregle para obtenerlo… directamente de la cabeza de Lestrange –está última revelación tuvo el efecto que quería evitar, el líder licántropo cambió su expresión abatida por una de fría cólera.

-¡¿ESTA AQUÍ?! –Inquirió casi fuera de sí.

-Y será ejecutada apenas comience el plan –le aseguró tratando de calmarlo.

-Déjame hacerlo –le pidió de inmediato, Harry tomo una honda respiración antes de negar levemente con la cabeza- ¡¿Por qué no?!

-Porque aún no han escuchado el plan ni el papel de cada uno dentro de él, incluida Lestrange –explicó- si ella tiene un papel también –se adelantó a contestarles antes de que preguntaran- mi plan requiere que pase por los todos los hechizos defensivos de uno de los pasajes de Hogwarts y solo puede hacerse…

-Con el conjuro de espada de almas –completó a regañadientes el hombre lobo, tras dar unas breves respiraciones su cuerpo empezó a encogerse, sin que nadie se diera cuenta había crecido unos cinco centímetros y aumentado unos pocos kilos en músculos cuando casi perdió el control, pero aún no se veía conforme.

-Teddy –le llamó, todos lo que conocían al lobo lo observaron sorprendidos y un poco asustados cuando se refirió al feroz líder licántropo de aquella manera, este sin embargo solo parecía extrañado ya que no se había referido a él con tanta suavidad desde que era prácticamente un bebé- se que tienes un asunto pendiente con ella por lo que le hizo a tu madre y a Andrómeda pero te aseguró que de ella ya no queda nada de lo que era, yo mismo me encargue de que así fuera –el joven licántropo no parecía convencido aún, así que Harry conjuro una pequeña botella, como para un perfume, en su mano, llevó su varita a su sien, arrancó un generosa cantidad de hilos plateados, tapó la botella y se la arrojó, con sus reflejos este no tuvo dificultad en atraparla- son los recuerdos de cada enfrentamiento que tuve contra ella desde que tenía quince años, desde que mato a mi padrino hasta su captura en el ministerio de magia el día de ayer. Si mis palabras no son suficientes allí tienes la prueba de cuan destruida deje a Bellatrix Lestrange –el chico de cabello castaño miro atentamente la pequeña botella por un instante, antes de lanzarla de regreso a su padrino, este lo miro con curiosidad a lo que su ahijado solo contestó con una sonrisa torcida.

-Tu palabra siempre ha sido suficiente, para mí y para todos los que nos hemos reunido hoy.

Harry le sonrió de vuelta y las próximas horas previas al amanecer las pasaron desarrollando los puntos del plan, a muchos no les agradaba por completo pero lo aceptaron. La idea era generar una distracción en los límites de Hogwarts atacando las protecciones, conocían suficiente para derribar esos conjuros pero cuando el otro lado lanzara el contraataque las cosas se complicarían, por fortuna las veelas conocían conjuros de defensa muy poderosos que podían mantenerlos a resguardo mientras el resto atacaban y prolongaban la lucha. El propósito de todo esto era desviar la atención de la guardia mientras Harry se abría paso hasta la cámara de los secretos, él no les había dicho mucho más salvo que no quería que nadie supiera por donde entrar allí y que una vez dentro si las cosas salían bien ya no saldría jamás, nadie de entre los presentes entendía como las cosas podrían salir peor que eso, pero hace mucho que se habían resignado a intentar hacerlo cambiar de parecer, aún los duendes pensaban que era un monumental desperdicio que un intelecto y habilidad semejante se pierda para siempre, ni que decir de los magos, ellos solo sabían a ciencia cierta que algún día las generaciones futuras harían alusión al nombre de Harry Potter tanto o más que al de Merlín. Todos los planes quedaron finalizados para cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a bañar el indetectable campamento, esté comenzaría a las 12:00 en punto, así que hasta entonces los que necesitaran descansar lo harían y el resto podría alistar su equipo o hacer guardia.

* * *

-¿No deberrrías estarrr descansando? –le comentó con voz mucho más suave que la que utilizó en la reunión la pelirroja, el sol aún estaba bajo pero la mayoría se encontraba en las diferentes habitaciones descansando, incluso los otros vampiros se hallaban en un surtido de elegantes ataúdes especialmente preparados para ellos, pese a que ya no los necesitaban los encontraban más cómodos para descansar, Harry sin embargo se hallaba como de costumbre trabajando en su moto dentro un improvisado taller que antes era un cuarto, con algunas piezas y herramientas sobre la mullida cama. La hermosa ojiroja lo observaba apoyada desde el marco de la puerta.

-No podía dormir –le contestó honestamente.

-Siemprrre dije que habrrrías sido un estupendo vampirrro –dijo con una pizca de nostalgia, el mago regresó verla un tanto contrariado dejando de lado su trabajo.

-Creía que lo que siempre decías era, y citó, "¡Te arrrancarrré las entrrrañas con una cucharrra y luego me bañarrre en tu sangrrre Potterrr!"

-No –denegó sin inmutarse por la, en opinión suya, burda imitación- eso errra lo que siemprrre te decía a ti.

-¿Y por qué con una cuchara? –Cuestionó con sincera curiosidad- Siempre me pregunte eso.

-Porrrque no tiene filo –explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, al ver que el pelinegro no lo captaba del todo agregó con una malévola sonrisa- de eso modo te dolerrría mucho más.

-Oh –dijo simplemente antes de que su atención regresará de vuelta a su moto.

-¿Ansiedad? –Le preguntó con casualidad la vampiriza refiriéndose a su primera pregunta, Harry asintió- si fuerrra alguien más me prrreocuparrría tu salud mental, perrro supongo que en este punto lo prrreocupante serrria que ya no ansiarrras encarrrar a la muerrrte –comentó con indiferencia, para su sorpresa una tenue pero limpia carcajada se escucho de la dirección de pelinegro.

-Tienes razón –admitió- yo soy, después de todo, "El amo de la muerte" –ante esto la vampiresa parpadeó con cierta sorpresa

-No conocía ese apodo tuyo –admitió- "el niño que vivió"; "el elegido"; "el domadorrr de drrragones"; "el porrrtadorrr del castigo"; "el sucesorrr de Merrrlín"; "El maestrrro de la animagia" –enlistó unos pocos de los que conocía, enlistarlos todos le tomaría hasta el día siguiente y no tenían tanto tiempo- perrro no había escuchado ese, ¿tiene una historrria interrresante o es solo una alusión a tu invulnerrrabilidad?

-El amo de la muerte no es aquel que no puede morir –le contradijo con tranquilidad, llamando su atención- es quien acepta morir y comprende que hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte –explicó- "solo aquel que reúna las tres reliquias sagradas de la muerte se convertirá en el amo de la muerte" –citó- como vez en realidad no es una historia sobre mi sino sobre dichos objetos, "quien sea merecedor de poseerlos habrá conquistado a la muerte", pero eso no significa ser invencible sino dar la bienvenida al fin cuando este venga por nosotros –la pelirroja arrugo el ceño pensando un instante en las palabras de su contraparte.

-¿Eso significa que tú ya las has rrreunido todas? –Preguntó finalmente intrigada.

-Esa es otra historia

-Es la misma –le contradijo con una sonrisa audaz que le enseño sus brillantes colmillos, Harry suspiró con cierta resignación.

-Pero no disponemos del tiempo para que te la narre –se excusó- sin embargo podrías pedirle a Gabrielle de mi parte que te la relate –le sugirió, al instante su sonrisa se fue al infierno mientras se convertía en un gesto amenazante con sus colmillos de fuera.

-¿Porrr qué tendrrría que pedirrrle algo a esa ferrrancesilla? –Inquirió con desdén.

-Porque de momento es la única que conoce la historia –le contestó con simpleza, la vampiresa bufó con rebeldía aún decidida a no caer tan bajo como para tener que dirigirle la palabra a aquella rubiecita- y porque realmente me gustaría que tú y Teddy escucharan esa historia, además de que tienen que pasar a buscar sus presentes.

-¿Prrresentes? –Repitió claramente confundida.

-Aún no hemos llegado al tema pero ambos sabemos la razón por la que te dignaste a dirigirme la palabra de nuevo Natalia –comentó con calma- es definitivo, no volveré de está, no quiero volver de está –se adelantó antes de que la pelirroja terminará de abrir la boca para alegar algo- por esa razón deje mi testamento en Gringotts, en manos de Gabrielle, será efectivo a primera hora del día de mañana, así que sería bueno que los tres implicados estén presentes –las facciones de la beldad de ojos rojos eran el reflejo de demasiadas emociones juntas, aún para un humano ni se diga para un vampiro, parecía estar lidiando con la negación, la resignación, el temor de saber que la segunda de estás estaba ganando y finalmente con el dolor.

-No dimitirrrás –al igual que Gabrielle, Natalia no estaba preguntando, solo constataba para sí misma un hecho tras pronunciarlo en voz alta- tal vez eso fue lo que me atrrrajo de ti –comentó con desenfado provocando que Harry regresará a verla sorprendido, advirtiendo su sorpresa agregó- no te comporrrtes como si no lo hubierrras notado –le reclamó graciosamente.

-Una cosa es notarlo y otra muy diferente es escucharte decirlo en voz alta –le explicó tratando de enunciar en esas palabras lo mucho que sentía no poder corresponderle, una curiosa mezcla de arrepentimiento y tristeza, no tanto por él como por la chica que Harry sabía tenía sentimientos reales… a los que no podía corresponder, de nuevo. Por primera vez en quince años Harry Potter apartó la mirada de alguien frente a él, sin embargo esta vez fue su barbilla la sujetada por una mano más suave y tersa que condujo sus ojos de vuelta a encontrarse con unos ojos escarlatas de los que parecían emanar llamas.

-No lo hagas –le advirtió- no demuestrrres debilidad, no ahorrra, o sino… ¡voy a odiarrrte para siemprrre y a mi misma por haberrrme enamorrrado de ti! –Terminó con su firme voz casi fallando al final antes de cerrar la distancia entre ambos en un beso tan feroz como le era posible.

¡Merlín! ¡¿Qué pasaba con estás mujeres?! Oh… sí, el hecho de que él único hombre que logró sacar sentimientos genuinos de ellas se despedía de manera definitiva diciéndoles que finalmente partiría de este mundo. Tardó un minuto más que la ojiazul porque la pelirroja no necesitaba respirar en realidad pero al final también se separó del mago con expresión resignada y la mirada baja eludiendo la de Harry.

-Intenta descansarrr –le dijo de último antes de abandonar la habitación sin regresar a verlo.

Harry Potter se quedó en aquel lugar observando el sitió por el que la pelirroja había huido mientras sujetaba una llave de tuercas cada vez con más fuerza, de sus manos provenían descargas de magia, hasta el punto en que la pieza se doblo entre sus dedos, sin otra palabra arrojo la ahora inútil herramienta que se incrustó en la pared contra la que chocó.

* * *

La hora estaba cerca, al final había conseguido dormir solo dos horas pero tendría que bastar por ahora, tanto si las cosas resultaban como si no para el final de la semana podría finalmente descansar todo lo que quisiera. En estos momentos se encontraba en la entrada de un pasadizo bajo lo que antes era Honeydukes, los hechizos de alarma y defensa se encontraban a mitad de camino por lo que se tomo un instante para revisar por última vez su montura sin preocuparse por los pasos a su espalda.

-¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte de tu ahijado? –Le reclamó con fingido gesto de sufrimiento Teddy Lupin.

-No, ya sabía que vendrías y que le pedirías a Samuel que te cubriera mientras tanto –le contestó regresando a ver al primer mago que entrenó luego de su regreso a Inglaterra, tanto en metamorfo-magia, como para dominar la transformación de licántropo y muchos de sus más peligrosos hechizos- ven, quiero que veas algo –le pidió mientras destapaba el tanque de combustible de la moto.

Sin embargo allí no había combustible, el interior, que claramente estaba agrandado para que cupiera lo que allí se encontraba, irradiaba una brillante luz rojiza y con el motor solo encendido, pero sin arrancar, se escuchaba un leve sonido que no debería provenir de una maquina.

-¡E-eso… eso es…! –El joven licántropo que a sus menos de veinte años había crecido en el infierno de la guerra y visto las más inhumanas batallas y terribles situaciones, ni siquiera parecía capaz de articular la palabra que definiría lo que estaba viendo en ese preciso momento, así que prefirió usar las que definirían a la persona a su lado- eres un cabrón trastornado ¿lo sabías padrino?

-Gracias –dijo con una sonrisa descarada de la que Sirius Black habría estado orgulloso.

-Esto podría valerte una condena de cincuenta años en Azkaban… si no la hubieras destruido –reflexionó silenciosamente.

-Mejor para mí entonces que vole ese sitio en pedazos y que solo yo, y ahora tú, sabemos lo que le da poder a esta moto –subrayó mientras tapaba el contendor.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste? –Preguntó curioso el joven lobo.

-Era el de mi Dragón, "El corazón del Ragnarok" –contestó simplemente con melancolía finalmente brotando de su monocorde tono, Teddy regresó a verlo sorprendido por dicha respuesta y por la tenue sonrisa nostálgica que apareció en la cara de su padrino mientras subconscientemente ponía una mano sobre el depósito, aunque cerrado no podía escucharse si podía sentir el tenue pero constante palpitar- luego de su muerte me di cuenta de que la magia no se había extinguido ni siquiera un poco, es más juraba que podía oír el corazón latir –le relató con la mirada un poco perdida en sus recuerdos- pero él ya no se movía y yo sabía que nunca volvería a hacerlo, sin embargo yo podía sentirlo tal como lo sentía cuando estaba vivo, podía sentir su deseo de seguir peleando sin importar contra que o en qué circunstancias, una fuerza que estuvo presente en él desde el momento en que nació –imágenes pasaban frente a sus ojos. Ambos, mago y dragón enfrentado a la caballería voladora de los vampiros, docenas de estos montados sobre sus orgullosos thestrals que lucharon ferozmente pero terminaron por sucumbir al igual que las fuerzas en tierra cuando ellos dos solos tomaron la fortaleza de los ancianos. En Egipto cuando enfrentaron a dos nundus que estaban al frente de los ejércitos invasores de Voldemort, donde descubrió que pese a la peste la carne de aquel leopardo gigante era sumamente alimenticia para los dragones. Estas y muchas batallas resurgieron de su memoria con tal claridad que olvidó donde se hallaba en esos momentos.

-¿Lo conocías desde entonteces? –Le preguntó curioso al ver que su padrino no continuaba, esté asintió volviendo en sí.

-En la reserva de dragones en Rumania, como sabrás Voldemort las destruyo todas y capturo a los dragones pero había algunos tan feroces que no se dejaban simplemente capturar –le relató- la madre de este fue una de esos, los mortifagos tenían órdenes de matar a los dragones que dieran demasiados problemas pero solo pudieron dejarla mal herida antes de irse. Yo llegue con un grupo de refugiados poco tiempo después de mi primer asalto al ministerio de magia y ella seguía allí, al principió no dejaba a nadie acercarse, pero cuando me vio, me recordó –en este punto Harry se rió de la expresión aturdida en su ahijado- era Norberto, o Norberta como le llamaron allí, la dragona que Hagrid intentó criar ilegalmente durante mi primer año en Hogwarts, al principio no entendí porque seguía peleando tanto si ya no había amenaza, hasta que vi los restos del huevo rodeando a una pequeña cría que parecía temblar por el frío y sobre la que todavía se esforzaba por respirar para que su bebe aún tuviera una esperanza de vida, al parecer se había cruzado con un Colacuerno Húngaro por que el bebe salió más a su padre físicamente… –se detuvo en esta parte de nuevo, aparentemente perdido en sus recuerdos, la imagen del colosal Dragón agonizante revelándole levemente bajo su ala a su preciada criatura lo golpeó con fuerza- yo no tenía una idea muy completa de cómo se debía criar a un dragón, siendo honestos no tenía ninguna idea en absoluto, así que use el ojo de Samsara para absorber el conocimiento directamente de Norberta.

-Así fue como aprendiste a domesticar dragones –comprendió finalmente el castaño.

-Aprendí mucho más –le contestó enigmáticamente- recuerda que el ojo no solo me permite ver la información en una mente o un objeto sino comprender por completo lo que toco, créeme cuando te digo Teddy que no tienes idea de cuan complejos son en realidad los dragones –le aseguró con vehemencia antes de volver otra vez a su actitud melancólica- lo que descubrí me sorprendió tanto que decidí buscar a las otras nueve especies, un macho y una hembra por cada una, y completar la información, me tomo cerca de dos años terminar de comprenderlos mientras nos preparábamos para lanzar el primer contraataque contra Voldemort. Hagrid tenía razón, simplemente no los comprendíamos, y comparando lo que aprendí con lo que sabía de dragones antes de eso me di cuenta de que estábamos a siglos de hacerlo aún si nos hubiéramos consagrado enteramente a ello.

-Impresionante –murmuró admirado el joven hombre lobo.

-Pero dejemos la charla y vamos a lo importante –cambio rápidamente a un semblante absolutamente serió- siempre usa guantes de piel dragón cuando manipules el centro, las indicaciones precisas estén en un manual que te escribí dentro del cofre, junto con otros apuntes que tal vez alguien pueda encontrar interesantes y a la caja de herramientas ahora le falta una llave de tuercas que tendrás que conseguir –explicó brevemente con voz neutral.

-¿Eh…? ¿Qué? –Oficialmente el chico estaba confundido.

-Mi existencia llega a su fin está noche pero la suya no –contestó con sencillez señalando la moto- y si hay alguien en este mundo a quien se la confiaría antes de partir ese eres tú –agregó con una leve sonrisa poniendo la mano sobre el hombro del castaño afectivamente, viendo la estupefacción en el rostro del muchacho- después de todo, fue mi padrino el que me la dejo en primer lugar, es lo justo que sea mi ahijado el que la herede.

-Pero…

-Sin peros –le avisó mortalmente serió- no voy a permitir que quede olvidada en el fondo de una caverna después de todo lo que ha pasado así que tú te encargaras de recuperarla y de hacerte cargo de ella cuando todo termine, ¿Esta claro, Ted Remus Lupin Tonks?

-¡Si señor! –Le contestó en posición de firmes, era un reflejo que aún le quedaba de los días en que su padrino se encargo de entrenarlo para la lucha.

-Otra cosa, ATEM –el ave apareció sobre su hombro y miro largamente al mago de la cicatriz directamente a los ojos, Teddy sabía lo que pasaba, era una charla mental, su padrino había descubierto que muchas criaturas mágicas, como los dragones o los fénix, se comunicaban entre ellos de esa manera, por lo que un maestro legilimente podría captar sus pensamientos y comunicarse con ellos, el problema era que tenían también un lenguaje propio que los magos no conocían hasta que Harry probó aprenderlo, con el ojo, de la mente de aquellos seres. Al terminar su plática el ave emitió un cántico apesadumbrado, unas caricias sobre su plumaje y unas lágrimas después se transfirió al hombro de su ahijado, el cual no comprendió hasta que su padrino le dijo- le gustan las uvas más que otra fruta en particular pero dale una dieta balanceada –le costó tragar así que solo asintió, Harry le dio una palmada de ánimo antes de continuar- muy bien, ahora solo queda una cosa –continuó, ahora dirigiéndose al cofre y sacando de él un bulto envuelto en telas negras, una vez fuera podían verse muchas libretas bastante gruesas que quedaban en el interior, el castaño se tensó al reconocer lo que esto era- ya que estas aquí me ayudaras con algo antes de irte. Al principio pensé que sería mejor partía desde aquí por mi cuenta pero por si acaso los hechizos estén preparados para auto reconstruirse será mejor no tomar riesgos, Voldemort sabe lo que este hechizo es capaz de hacer y no me sorprendería demasiado que hubiera conseguido una contramedida –explicó colocando a la mujer enfrente de la entrada y a unos pasos tras su moto- exactamente diez segundos después de que me veas desaparecer por ese túnel quiero que arrojes la espada de almas tras de mí, diez segundos ¿Me oíste? –Le explicó calmadamente, pero el licántropo pasaba su mirada pasmada de la mortifaga inconsciente en el suelo a Harry- ¿Me oíste? –Repitió en tono de voz más firme, llamando de vuelta a la realidad al mago más joven.

-¡Si señor!

Como un último acto de despedida el pelinegro atrapo en abrazo a su ahijado, uno que no le había dado desde hacía años, antes de la guerra, cuando apenas intentaba aprender a caminar, el chico parecía más sorprendido por esto que por todo lo que había visto o escuchado hasta el momento, pero aún así correspondió el abrazo tras asimilar lo que este significaba, se aferró con fuerza al que fue su maestro, su protector y su amigo como si se tratara de un salvavidas en medio del mar, hasta que un estremecimiento del suelo y el sonido de una explosión a lo lejos los llamó a separarse.

-Esa es nuestra señal –murmuró de regresó a su tono neutral antes de montar nuevamente su moto y arrancarla- ¡Diez segundos! –Le repitió de último antes de acelerar y adentrarse en el oscuro pasaje.

El chico espabilo de inmediato fuera de sus emociones, como le había sido enseñado hacer en estas situaciones por la misma persona que acababa de partir, apuntó su varita a la figura inmóvil en el suelo y sin dirigirle nada más que una mirada desprovista de emociones comenzó a separar el alma de su cuerpo, sabía que este conjuro no destruía el alma, solo la arrojaba con fuerza en una dirección fija concentrando toda su energía y magia en un tira, sin embargo eso no es todo, ya que al separar el alma y morir el cuerpo la muerte llega buscando el alma de la victima la persigue por el mismo trayecto que siguió antes de llevársela, este paso no afecta a vivos ni a objetos pero el rastro de la muerte deshace cualquier conjuro de defensa que se encuentre en su camino obstaculizándola de cumplir con su tarea. El cuerpo se sacudió una sola vez cuando el alma terminó de abandonarlo pero el mago no le prestó la más mínima atención, esta estaba fija en el pasaje por el que su padrino acababa de desaparecer.

-Uno… dos… tres… -comenzó a contar al compás de sus propios latidos, los cuales pese a lo intenso de la situación logró mantener regulares con el propósito de cumplir su tarea actual y subsecuente.

* * *

Nunca un camino le había pareció tan interminable, no cuando atravesó por primera vez el pasadizo del sauce boxeador, ni cuando recorrió el laberinto de en el torneo de los tres magos, tampoco alguno de sus paseos a través del bosque prohibido, ni siquiera cuando regreso de la muerte, ni tampoco cuando tuvo que recorrer un destruido camino de piedra en medio de un diluvio con el cuerpo de Ginny en sus brazos solo para llegar a una vieja casa en la que únicamente confirmaría que la vida la había abandonado, tanto a ella como al hijo nonato del que se habían enterado pocos días antes de que la tragedia los revistiera. Pero este pasaje, que una vez se las arreglo para cruzar sin siquiera darse cuenta de que lo había hecho, en verdad parecía no tener fin, tan extenso que incluso era capaz de rememorar con absoluta precisión cada instante de su vida, desde el momento en que una figura envuelta en una túnica negra le apuntaba con una varita, sus fastidiosos años en Privet Drive, su primer viaje en tren, la primera vez que habló con una serpiente, la primera vez que peleó para proteger a sus amigos, la primera vez que creyó estar enamorado, cuando descubrió lo que de verdad significaba amar a alguien más allá de todo, la primera vez que falló en proteger a alguien, la primera vez que perdió a alguien realmente cercano. A medida que el camino era dejado atrás, y el túnel se abría iluminado solo para sus ojos por el faro delantero que propagaba una luz negra, todos los recuerdos volvían a él, los más terribles y los más hermosos, los más apacibles momentos y las más violentas batallas se desarrollaban a la par en un collage sin fin que representaba la vida de Harry Potter hasta ese día, una vida que él esperaba poder terminar con un último acto irracional.

La sensación de los conjuros protectores a los que se aproximaba pusieron fin a la variada, y tal vez para cualquier otro confusa, gama de reminiscencias, pero en lugar de prepararse solo aceleró con una fría calma sobre su rostro mientras su cabello azotaba hacía atrás por la velocidad, justo antes de chocar con las primeras barreras percibió como una navaja inofensiva para él lo adelantaba y se encargaba de las defensas del lugar abriéndole paso, de inmediato criaturas invisibles comenzaron a rodearlo aún con su velocidad pero el conjuro aturdidor permanente las incapacitaba apenas lograban acercarse a menos de un metro. El camino continuó sin percances hasta que los sonidos de su propia voz eclipsados por el llanto diciéndole a un cadáver que todo estaría bien, mientras lo llevaba en brazos en medio de la lluvia, llenaron su mente, extrajo finalmente la varita mayor desde su funda en su cinto mientras envolvía aquellos recuerdos y todos los del mismo tipo en una esfera mental aislada en la parte olvidada de su mente, en donde podían revolotear inofensivamente incluso por algunas horas si era necesario, al mismo tiempo una imagen se conjuraba frente a sus ojos, una brillante sonrisa y un par de hermosos ojos castaños.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

No fue un ciervo lo que salió de su varita, no había sido capaz de conjurar uno desde el día en que Ginny había muerto, aquella era la razón principal entre otras de modificar el conjuro en uno que solo se mantuviera unos segundos pero que concentrara su fuerza en un golpe capaz de herir de muerte a los dementores. Cuando la capacidad de volver a producir uno volvió a él algunos años después, ya no tenía la misma forma, tal como le habían advertido, un golpe emocional muy fuerte había cambiado su forma tanto como había cambiado a Harry. La figura era tan enorme que Harry no terminaba de entender cómo es que había logrado encajar en aquel pasaje, aún con sus alas recogidas, con un furioso rugido los dementores se detuvieron en su sitio con lo que se podría catalogar de terror, tiempo suficiente para que las enormes garras y colmillos de la figura los alcanzara y despedazara finalmente terminando de limpiar el camino. Con un derrape la moto se detuvo justo al inicio de una resbaladilla de piedra, palpando la superficie de la moto del mismo modo que lo harías con una mascota, Harry la apagó y desmontó, casi juraba haber escuchado un tenue rugido provenir de está cuando comenzó a trepar hacía el castillo a pesar de estar seguro que había apagado la moto, apenas devolviendo una última mirada de despedida a su fiel montura continuó con su avance. Sabía bien que aquella moto no sufriría daño alguno y que Teddy la recuperaría sin dificultad aunque él tirara abajo el castillo sobre ambos, lo que probablemente sucedería.

Una vez al inicio de la resbaladilla voló en pedazos la bloqueada entrada junto con la estatua de la bruja tuerta para abrirse paso a un pasillo del tercer piso. De momento el tiempo corría en su contra así que para estar seguro de que no se encontraría con más obstáculos subió la capucha de su capa y se desvaneció, ya oculto a simple vista saco un viejo pergamino de papel.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –nunca más ciertas que ahora estás palabras revelaron el mapa del colegio y a los escasos guardianes de este precipitándose hacia los terrenos del mismo con la intención de enfrentar a sus colaboradores.

Ahora que sabía que el camino estaba libre se apresuro al segundo piso, pero no sin antes sacar la varita mayor una vez que toda la guardia estuvo fuera y apuntarla en dirección de los calabozos varios pisos por debajo de su posición.

-¡Alohomora! –Gritó con fuerza transfiriendo al conjuro tanta magia como fuera necesario, pudo ver como este se expandió como una ola y escuchar todas las cerraduras del pasillo saltar abiertas igual que las del resto del castillo, colocó la varita en su garganta y volvió a hablar, su voz resonó por todo el castillo- ¡Los que no deseen morir aquí, lárguense ahora!

Luego de esto continuó su camino, pero en lugar de dirigirse al baño de niñas se encamino a un pasillo sin salida bloqueado por una gárgola de piedra, sin dudar un instante colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la estatua y un instante después murmuró.

-Sangre pura –al instante la gárgola se movió para darle paso- que original Tom –dijo sarcásticamente antes de pasar mientras se reiteraba la parte de arriba de la capa y volvía a ser visible, al final de la escalinata y a través de la puerta se encontró con la antes conocida oficina del director, solo que ahora era prácticamente irreconocible, casi todas las paredes estaban cubiertas por pergaminos llenos de esquemas, runas antiguas e intentos de nuevos conjuros potenciadores de magia, lo único reconocible de la habitación eran la espada dentro de una urna de cristal en detrás del escritorio del director, el viejo sombrero seleccionador del colegio que reposaba sobre esta y los múltiples retratos de los antiguos directores que tuvo Hogwarts.

-¿Harry? –Esa voz no la había escuchado en largo tiempo, pero cargaba sin duda un tono de asombro y consternación.

-Buenos días Albus –saludo amablemente el ojiverde como si aquella reunión hubiera sido acordada hace mucho tiempo- ha pasado tiempo.

-Sin duda –aceptó el viejo director sin retirar la vista de la apariencia de su antiguo alumno- te ves, saludable –decidió finalmente, Harry rió entre dientes, una carcajada seca y sin gracia, era tan típico del director anteponer sus modales a su criterio personal, sin duda eso era lo más amable que se podía decir de su apariencia, tal vez a la vista menos experimentada él se viera perfectamente pero Albus Dumbledore conocía demasiado bien a Harry Potter como para no notar la profundidad del cambio que se había orquestado en él.

-Gracias –aceptó el pelinegro acercándose a los esquemas sobre la mesa.

-Pero… si me permites expresar mi opinión, no te pareces en nada al Harry que yo conocí –le comentó tan educadamente que no parecía que le estuviera tachando de impostor.

-Eso sucede cuando vas perdiendo a cada persona que te importa sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo –le contestó sin rastro de emoción en sus palabras, los ojos del director se abrieron con sorpresa solo por un instante antes de con un pesado suspiro asintiera dándole la razón- así que esto es en lo que ha estado trabajado –murmuró revisando los planos con sumo cuidado.

-Así es –le confirmó Dumbledore- pero Tom solo ha conseguido perderse cada vez en esta nueva obsesión suya –comentó con un leve acceso de decepción en su voz- como parece también te ha pasado a ti con tu venganza –la voz del director no era acusatoria o severa, simplemente comentaba un hipótesis, otra leve carcajada sarcástica fue la respuesta de Harry.

-Así que rumores de mis… obras han alcanzado a mi vieja escuela –comentó usando la precisa selección de palabras que sabía que estaban rondando la mente del antiguo director- ¿Te daría pena creer la mitad de ellos? –Inquirió con la más absoluta indiferencia, la respuesta pese a no ser la que esperaba tampoco pareció sorprenderlo mucho. Dumbledore negó.

-Me enorgullecería mucho creer la mitad de ellos –le contestó sin dudar y mirándolo directamente a los ojos- la otra mitad sin embargo… definitivamente me preocupa ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió Harry?

Por toda respuesta Harry levantó su mano ya libre del guante mostrándole la marca que llevaba en ella, la mirada de Dumbledore nunca había sido tan intensa como en aquel momento.

-¿Las reliquias? –Preguntó tentativamente, aunque Harry podía ver que el director sabía que no era, no podía ser, totalmente obra de estás lo que le sucedió a Harry, y como generalmente sucedía, tenía razón.

-Nunca fueron las reliquias Albus –le dijo sacando al director de su error, esté no pareció sorprendido pero sí mucho más atento- ¿nunca te pareció extraño que siendo la marca una supuesta representación de las tres reliquias Cadmus la hubiera grabado desde un inicio en _su_ reliquia, en _su_ obra maestra? –Por la expresión del retrato esa era un duda que tal vez una vez, o a lo mucho dos veces paso por su cabeza, pero nunca le prestó mayor atención, ya que al principio estaba obsesionado por encontrarlas y después determinado a olvidar lo que alguna vez supo de ellas.

-¿Entonces, qué era? –Preguntó silenciosamente.

-El secreto de los Peverell –contestó llanamente- otra pregunta clave es ¿Cómo es que tres hermanos lograron conseguir hace siglos algo que ningún mago ha sido capaz de replicar hasta el día de hoy? –El anciano seguía simplemente expectante- esto es la razón –ahora la imagen en su mano cambio, la línea en el centro se abrió revelando la forma de un ojo, los ojos azul claro del director se abrieron con el más absoluto desconcierto- es llamado el ojo de Samsara, tiene el poder de comprender por completo cualquier cosa con la que entre en contacto, una comunidad de médicos brujos en el amazonas lo custodian y en ocasiones lo utilizan para incrementar sus conocimientos, no abusan de él porque no pueden hacerlo realmente, el ojo solo toma el conocimiento dentro de tu mente y te ayuda a comprenderlo para que puedas alcanzar tú máximo potencial a cambio de una copia de tus conocimientos para incrementar los del ojo, sin embargo cuando alguien digno se para frente a él este le otorga parte de sus propios conocimientos para ayudarlo, los tres hermanos fueron dignos de un poco de su ayuda y solo con eso lograron crear cada uno su propia obra maestra.

-¿Qué te dio a ti Harry? –Preguntó calmadamente Dumbledore, sin embargo sus ojos brillaban, por un interminable instante este no le respondió, solo mantuvieron un duelo de miradas.

-Su propio poder –confirmó a lo que el retrato ya suponía sin titubear, mientras colocaba su mano sobre los pergaminos del escritorio, las palabras y esquemas de estos, y del resto de pergaminos que cubrían de tope a tope la habitación, se desprendían del papel y simplemente flotaban en elipses alrededor de Harry hasta ser absorbidos por su mano, el pelinegro pareció entrar en un leve trance durante el proceso pero al terminar volvió a la normalidad- aún no estoy seguro de las razones especificas pero me cedió la capacidad de comprender, cada vez que uso el ojo en algo me permite ver su historia, su potencial, sus debilidades en fin todo lo que "eso" sea –resumió- como ahora, que acabo de darme cuenta de que Voldemort no ha avanzado gran cosa con esa supuesta máquina del tiempo que un equipo suyo encontró dentro de aquella pirámide en Egipto hace tres años –comentó finalmente expresando una emoción, la decepción.

-Al parecer requiere de demasiada energía para enviar algo demasiado lejos en el pasado –confirmo el anciano- cualquier cosa que intentaba enviar se consumía a sí misma si realizaba un viaje muy largo.

-¿Por qué me mientes Albus? –Le preguntó repentinamente volteando a ver de frente a los azules ojos de Dumbledore.

-¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo? –Le cuestionó de vuelta sin parecer herido por el comentario pero si un poco sentido.

-Tal vez no completamente, pero es claro que hay algo que no me estás diciendo –argumentó tranquilo, sin embargo sus ojos refulgían, el retrató suspiró viéndose más cansado de lo que Harry recordaba haberlo visto en vida.

-Estos apuntes son antiguos –dijo finalmente- el último año Tom se ha aislado en el interior de la cámara de los secretos, dio la orden de que no se le molestará sin importar lo que sucediera y se encerró sin más, no he vuelto a verlo desde entonces –terminó de explicar, al ver como la fuerza en los ojos del mago se incrementaba agregó- sin embargo eso no es prueba de nada.

-Creó que solo hay una forma de estar seguros ¿verdad?

-Harry, por favor no lo hagas –le suplicó- cualquier intento de viajar más allá de un año disolvía por completo al viajero –intentó hacerlo razonar- sin importar cuánto haya avanzado Voldemort no es probable que logres algo si tu también lo intentas, además de morir –dijo sombrío, para su sorpresa Harry solo expresó la mayor sonrisa que haya dado en años.

-Entonces estoy en una situación de ganar-ganar –concluyó el mago sin dejar de sonreír- sin embargo aún necesito un dato más antes de irme –agregó antes de dirigirse a la vitrina y sujetar con su zurda el viejo sombrero, que despertó a su toque a pesar de no estar sobre su cabeza.

-Me preguntaba si lo vería nuevamente antes del final señor Potter –confesó con voz corriente.

-¿Entonces sabes lo que estoy buscando? –Inquirió demostrando un poco de ansiedad, el sombrero asintió.

-Sin embargo no voy a permitir que te lo lleves sin destruirme –le advirtió con suavidad, de inmediato Harry se tensó.

-¿Por qué? –Le preguntó tratando de mantenerse en calma- no deseo eso y lo sabes –el sombrero pareció observarlo largamente antes de contestar.

-No eres el único que ha perdido su propósito, señor Potter –dijo finalmente.

-Hogwarts puede ser reconstruido una vez que todo termine –intentó disuadirlo, aunque sentía que era inútil, pues podía percibir una determinación similar a la suya propia provenir del sombrero, el cual de haber podido moverse habría negado ladeándose horizontalmente.

-Al igual que su vida si realmente quisiera continuarla Sr. Potter –le respondió el sombrero, Harry no tuvo argumento contra eso- soy parte de Godric Gryffindor, y como él, o como usted, no puedo soportar el haber fracasado en proteger lo que realmente amaba… o sí, pese a que tenga una perspectiva diferente para mi sé lo que el sentimiento significa, ahora la única forma en que podría redimirme es formando parte directa de lo que destruirá lo que destruyó esté colegio, sin importar lo que me cueste.

-¿Estás seguro? –Durante una fracción de segundo le pareció que el sombrero lo miraba suspicaz ante dicha pregunta, así que sin más comenzó a asimilar toda la información y la esencia del sombrero seleccionador.

Fue diferente a cualquier cosa que haya experimentado jamás, ni siquiera el conocimiento contendió dentro de las tres reliquias juntas podía comparársele, siglos y siglos de historia pasaban frente a sus ojos a la par de recuerdos de los que seguramente fueron los fundadores, magia desconocida aún para él se filtraba para incrementar sus ya de por sí vastos conocimientos mientras el bulto de telas que sujetaba con toda su fuerza se sacudía como preparación ante lo inminente.

**-¡¡¡¡¡GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**

**¡BBBBOOOOOOMMMM!**

Una pequeña onda de poder fulminó los pergaminos vacíos en cenizas y dejo una marca de quemado en toda la oficina, frente al recuadro del director de ojos azules la figura de Harry se encontraba de rodillas respirando con dificultad mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos, un línea de sangre fluía desde su nariz, tras normalizar su respiración limpió el rastro de sangre con su manga y se levantó, en un principió se tambaleó sobre sus pies pero tras trastabillar unos segundos logró mantenerse firmemente sobre sus pies, con una profunda respiración final, abrió los ojos con una nueva expresión de seguridad sobre su rostro, como si la certeza de que no había nada que pudiera detenerlo corriera por sus venas.

-¿Qué has hecho Harry? –La suave voz de Dumbledore sonaba desconcertada, sin abandonar el sentimiento que lo embargaba el niño que vivió le contestó.

-Es verdad que el dispositivo que hallaron en Egipto necesita una enorme cantidad de energía –admitió sin que esto fuera nada digno de considerarse realmente- pero otra cosa que omitiste decirme pese a que estaba claro, es que puede tomar energía del lugar en que se encuentra, ya fuera la pirámide, o Hogwarts, es por eso que Tom lo traslado aquí, aún no sabía cómo hacerlo funcionar pero eso es parte de lo que está investigando –la preocupación en el rostro del viejo director se asentó mientras escuchaba, pero no dijo nada en su defensa.

-Si haces lo que creó que piensas hacer… destruirás Hogwarts –le recordó, Harry negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Hogwarts es mucho más que pasillos y roca Albus, mucho más que muros y torres y tú lo sabes, tú sabes que Hogwarts fue destruido desde el momento en que Voldemort tomo posesión del castillo.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que dijo que podía ser reconstruido, hace menos de cinco minutos de hecho –le recordó categóricamente.

-Si hay justicia en este mundo lo será –dijo de manera contundente- pero una cosa a la vez Albus –pidió de manera animada, luego su sonrisa decayó antes de darse vuelta- nos veremos en otra vida Albus.

-Eso espero Harry –comentó el retrato de vuelta, antes de salir de la oficina se giro a un retrato que había permanecido inmóvil y silencioso desde su intrusión en la habitación.

-Y si termino en el infierno espero verte a ti Severus –comentó con una sonrisa sardónica, esté resopló indignado, a lo que el ojiverde solo se carcajeó levemente divertido- ya en serió, tal vez no fuiste la persona más agradable que haya conocido pero estoy seguro de que mi madre hubiera estado orgullosa de las decisiones que tomaste al final –le aseguró, el retrato no contesto pero los profundos ojos negros conocieron los suyos con atención antes de que el mago se desvaneciera nuevamente.

La llegada a los baños no fue ningún problema, haciendo caso omiso de los lamentos del fantasma ocupante de los mismos abrió el pasaje a la cámara con un leve siseo, y saltó en el interior de esté sin vacilación alguna, su capa azotaba violentamente durante la caída pero no parecía molestarle, estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que haría a continuación, sin emitir un solo sonido llegó hasta el final del túnel, con una rotación de cuerpo completo se encontró de pie casi al momento de tocar tierra y continuó a la entrada de la cámara secreta de Salazar Slytherin.

-¡ORDENE QUE NADIE ME MOLESTARA! –Gritó una voz desde el otro extremo de la cámara en respuesta a la intrusión.

Con esa sola frase, cargada de tensión y un toque ansiedad Harry se dio cuenta, no sin cierto deleite, de que en realidad el gran Lord Voldemort había sido consumido por su propia obra, solo respondió como un reflejo, su mente ni siquiera registro el hecho de que era imposible que alguien pudiera ingresar a esa cámara a importunarlo, tan inmerso en su trabajo tampoco reacciono maldiciendo a muerte al que se atrevió a desobedecer su orden de dejarlo trabajar. Ahora que se hallaba en el interior de la caverna podía ver al mago que por tanto tiempo sembró el terror en los corazones de cada ser viviente y racional en el mundo, pero no parecía ni siquiera una sombra de lo que era, o de la forma en que alguna vez él mismo Harry lo había visto, invencible y aterrador, como el reflejo de su propia muerte. _"Tal vez"_ pensó Harry ociosamente _"tal vez fue desde el momento en que me di cuenta de que la muerte no era a lo que realmente debía temerle, que él perdió su poder sobre mi"._ En esos momentos podía ver como Voldemort trabajaba ansiosamente con un grupo de pergaminos sobre un escritorio sobre un hosco escritorio, habían decenas de velas iluminándolo y varios libreros rodeándolo, dándole la forma de un improvisado estudio a una sección del lugar, su sola imagen era lastimera, podía ver lo cansado y demacrado que se encontraba pero él mismo no parecía darse cuenta de su propio estado solo continuaba con su trabajo del mismo modo que un estudiante de primero realiza su tarea atrasada el día de la entrega.

-¡¿Ni siquiera un viejo amigo?! –Contestó de vuelta Harry y tuvo la recompensa de ver como el cuerpo de su Némesis se tensaba al reconocer el sonido de su voz.

Con deliberada lentitud el rostro casi sin facciones de Voldemort se levantó para ubicar a la figura del mago que lo había estado atosigando incluso desde antes de nacer, tal vez nunca termino de entender el significado de aquella profecía maldita pero ahora sin embargo, creía entender lo que significaba "Él único con el poder de detenerlo", aún no terminaba de entender cómo es que aquel niño que expresaba nada más que terror puro cuando lo veía, que era tan mediocre en la magia, que seguía aquellos patéticos ideales de amantes de los sangre sucia, ¿Cómo se había convertido en alguien que sus propios mortifagos temían más que a su señor? No lo comprendía pero diez años de nada más que amargas derrotas una tras otra le había obligado a aceptar que realmente no podía detenerlo, no ahora. Por eso cuando sus hombres le trajeron aquellas noticias… se introdujo de lleno en lo que sería su mejor, por no decir su única oportunidad de reparar su más grande error, haber subestimado a Harry Potter, haberlo dejado vivir el tiempo necesario y para que se convirtiera en el espeluznante ser que ahora se paraba erguido y confiado en su presencia. Pese a lo que los incautos del mundo pudieran pensar, el nunca le temió en realidad al protector de los sangres sucias, Albus Dumbledore, aunque reconocía que no estaba al nivel para destruirlo, también sabía que el viejo no podía destruirlo a él tampoco, no le temía a lo que Dumbledore pudiera hacerle, sin embargo este mago, era muy diferente a Dumbledore y a la vez muy parecido, no mostraba miedo en su presencia, ni siquiera duda o misericordia, pero tampoco dolor o furia. Era como estar en presencia de una piedra, no podía percibir nada, nada más que su propio temor.

Porque había llegado a temerle, sabía bien que la única razón por la que todavía no estaba muerto era porque Potter no le permitiría una salida tan fácil, se lo había dicho cuando se reencontraron en el Ministerio de Magia, quería destruirlo, y era lo que había estado haciendo, borrándolo lenta pero definitivamente de la faz de la tierra, de las mentes de los magos que alguna vez le temieron más que a nada en el mundo y que hoy apenas unos pocos todavía se estremecen al mencionar su nombre y muchos incluso se atreven a llamarlo por el nombre muggle del que renegó apenas tuvo oportunidad. Sus ejércitos de criaturas que otrora aterrorizaban la tierra habían sido destruidas o se habían vuelto en su contra. Tanto se habían deteriorado las cosas que se había visto forzado a esconderse ¡A esconderse igual que una cucaracha de sangre sucia, mientras buscaba que un maldito aparato, cuya comprensión no acababa de alcanzarlo, trabajara para hacer realidad sus planes! Sin embargo ahora ya no importaba, desde el instante en que Potter entró en esa caverna aquel plan dejo de tener sentido. Sabía que en magia estaban demasiado igualados, solo gracias a los conocimientos que tuvo a buen recaudo guardar fuera de su mente, a pesar de eso la siguiente vez que se encontraron y a pesar de que al final pelearon uno contra uno ni siquiera fue capaz de contenerlo, lo único que realmente consiguió fue presenciar de lo que sería capaz si llegaba a enfurecerlo realmente. Pero ahora se encontraban frente a frente de nuevo, la situación no le era favorable, dado el lugar en que se encontraba la alternativa del escape había quedado vetada de inmediato, finalmente se reducía a triunfar o morir, con un fluido movimiento se levanto y caminó hasta quedar frente a su escritorio, Harry simplemente se materializo como si estuviera hecho de niebla a unos metros.

-Potter –murmuró finalmente con frialdad- debo decir que me sorprende verte aquí.

-Sorprenderte es algo en lo que me he vuelto muy hábil estos últimos años Tom –contestó imperturbable ante el gesto de despreció que su escucha expresó tras escuchar tal nombre- habrías hecho bien en recordar eso.

-Seguramente –admitió sin pestañear cruzando sus manos frente a él, apenas a un palmo de la varita en su cintura- pero ahora ya no importa –comentó imperturbable, como si el hecho de estar atrapado en una caverna con el único mago capaz de hacerle peso o incluso superarlo en una batalla, que además tenía de su lado la varita del destino, no fuera un asunto que le pudiese preocupar- sin embargo, seré curioso ¿Cómo te las ingeniaste para encontrarme?

-No fue sencillo –admitió tranquilo, antes de esbozar una sonrisa torcida- podría decirse que me tomo casi quince años –ante el leve parpadeo de su contraparte continuó- quince años fue lo que me tomo romper a Lestrange al punto que aceptó un trato.

-¿Así que esa inútil finalmente me traiciono? –Preguntó retóricamente el ojirojo sin parecer molesto o sorprendido.

-Deberías ser más sensible –le sugirió- después de todo es gracias a esa "inútil" que te encuentras aquí hoy.

-¡¿Qué?! –Ese sin duda era un comentario no esperado y que no comprendía en absoluto, dos de las cosas que más odiaba Voldemort.

-Yo también me sorprendí bastante –comentó calmado- tanto tiempo buscando como te las arreglaste para sacar tu alma del limbo y regresarla a un cuerpo… que nunca considere la probabilidad de que esa no fuera tu hazaña.

-¿De qué estás hablando Potter? –Reclamó Voldemort en un siseo leve.

-Cierto, ella nunca te lo dijo –murmuró regresando a verlo- Tú sigues creyendo que Lestrange únicamente se las arreglo para encontrar aquel fragmente de tú alma vagando inconsciente por la tierra e hizo lo mismo que Colagusano y lo regreso a un cuerpo, pero fue mucho más que eso Tom, mucho más –la mirada de Voldemort era analítica, como si tratara de entender porque le decía esto su enemigo- una vez comprendió lo que te había pasado se negó a aceptar que estuvieras muerto, aún sin horrocruxes u otra cosa, utilizó el hechizo de la marca tenebrosa en su brazo para rastrear ese fragmento de tu alma y alcanzarlo en el limbo, tuvo que sacrificar su expectativa de vida a la mitad para lograrlo pero funcionó.

-¡¿Por qué habría de importarme todo eso ahora?! –Le cortó su escucha bruscamente.

-Por nada –contestó simplemente- solo creí que te interesaría saber que fue aquel poder que siempre despreciaste y que nunca terminaste de entender fue lo que te devolvió a la cima, aunque fuera momentáneamente –le explicó indiferente a la cólera que estaba incrementando dentro del mago oscuro- pero tienes razón, esto no es relevante, ni es tampoco las razón por la que estoy aquí –admitió ahora completamente serio y viendo de frente a Voldemort antes de sacar de entre su capa una varita que su enemigo reconoció a simple vista.

-Valla –siseó- que honor que sea la varita mayor la que levantes en mí contra Harry –dijo burlonamente con una sonrisa, sin embargo sus ojos no se apartaban de la varita ni perdían detalle de los movimientos de Harry- me será muy útil después de hoy.

Apenas estas palabras dejaron la rajadura sin labios de Voldemort un conjuro cortante se disparo en dirección de Harry, una navaja casi visible atravesaba el espacio entre ambos destrozando el suelo de piedra a su paso, sin un conjuro de su varita o su mano Harry se limito a esquivar el tiro con un simple pero fluido movimiento ladeando su cuerpo fuera de la trayectoria de este, por ese instante en el que perdió a Tom de vista esté aprovecho para desaparecer. Sin perder tiempo Harry también lo hizo junto con las escasas velas que iluminaba el lugar, podían escucharse las explosiones y los golpes de los conjuros que rebotaban entre sí, ambos eran maestros en sentir las firmas mágicas de sus oponentes, los primeros en desarrollar esta habilidad mágica, no necesitaban verse para dirigir sus ataques con precisión pero esto requería mantener el doble de concentración durante el duelo y un desgaste mágico y mental mucho mayor a largo plazo, aún así ellos parecían no notarlo mientras lanzaban, eludían, bloqueaban, desviaban y devolvían toda clase de conjuros, el Avada Kedavra de Voldemort salió apenas una vez y le costó muy caro, lanzar un conjuro tan poderoso delató su posición de inmediato y a cambio de que esté simplemente sacudiera la capa de Harry, volviéndolo visible un instante, la respuesta de Harry la costó el brazo izquierdo a su oponente, además de una enorme cantidad de sangre. El gruñido de dolor de Voldemort retumbó por toda la cámara, aprovechando el momento una llama negra con la forma de un perro monstruoso salió de la varita de Harry y engullo el ensangrentado miembro entes de consumirse en una voluta de humo.

-¿Demonios de fuego Potter? –Preguntó una voz que pretendía sonar burlona pese a notarse claramente cansada, pero que parecía provenir de todas partes, en el momento en que se concentro en calcinar el brazo Voldemort aprovecho para ocultarse otra vez.

-Solo quería asegurarme de que no recuperaras ese brazo –comentó indiferente la voz de Harry, igualmente parecía salir de los muros haciendo imposible su ubicación, era como si la cámara misma estuviese hablando con dos voces distintas.

-¿Y cómo…? –La voz de Voldemort comenzó pero se detuvo abruptamente- ¡¿Qué me hiciste Potter?! –Exigió saber el lord oscuro.

-Supongo que ya te diste cuenta de que no puedes hacerlo crecer de nuevo –opinó con naturalidad impropia de quien acaba de cercenarle un miembro a alguien y luego consumirlo hasta las cenizas- considéralo un recuerdo de Severus Snape.

Por un minuto ningún sonido se escucho en el oscuro subsuelo, salvo por el sonido del agua al rededor de la cámara moviéndose, esto continuó tenue pero constante e incrementándose por otro minuto en el Harry solo se preguntaba que intentaría Voldemort a continuación, la respuesta llegó a él en la forma de una enrome serpiente que salió violentamente del nada y se lanzó en dirección a Harry. Este apenas logró esquivarla exitosamente saltando hacía una costado, agradecidamente la serpiente estaba ciega pero aún era muy precisa solo guiándose por el olor y calor corporal de su presa, al darse cuenta de que la forma en que estaba luchando no serviría igual con esté Harry hizo aparecer centenares de velas de diferentes colores que asemejaron la iluminación del gran comedor en toda la cámara, esto no solo le permitía ver perfectamente a la bestia sino que hacía imposible que ella lo ubicara, ya que aparte de que las llamas volvían imposible detectar la marca de calor de una persona, todas eran velas perfumadas. La enorme serpiente parecía confundida y enloquecida mientras regresaba su atención en todas direcciones sin saber hacía donde dirigirse, durante la confusión Harry aprovecho para detallar mejor a la criatura y su lamentable y decrepito estado.

-Un basilisco inferius –murmuró aparentemente divertido- muy ingenioso, sin embargo… -como salida del aire una brillante espada de plata con enormes rubíes incrustados en la empuñadura se materializo en su mano izquierda, un recuadro que parecía hecho de niebla verde apareció frente a él con un pase de su varita, sin agregar nada más salto sobre esté como si se tratara de un trampolín y salió despedido unos quince metros en dirección de la cabeza del confundido zombi serpiente, con un limpio movimiento de la espada la enorme cabeza del monstruo cayo ocasionando un golpe seco- ¿cómo esperabas que algo que no pudo matarme cuando tenía doce años lo hiciera ahora? –Le pregunta resonó con fuerza pero nadie contestó… con palabras, en su lugar no una sino una docena de inmensas serpientes de roca se disparados de todas direcciones en su contra. Apenas tuvo oportunidad de invocar un escudo con la forma de una cúpula de oro, varias serpientes se destrozaron al chocar contra esta, las restantes intentaron rodearlo, sin aviso un conjuro salió de la cúpula, pero solo se interno en las sombras dejando a las serpientes expectantes de su propósito, el cual fue claro cuando toda la cavidad comenzó a temblar, los reptiles de granito giraron lentamente para encontrarse con la imagen de un gigantesco mago de piedra avanzando amenazadoramente hacía ellas, sin ningún reparó este las estranguló con sus propias inmensas manos- ¡¿Qué más tienes Tom?! –Le desafió abiertamente mirando alrededor.

-¡ESTO!

Voldemort se las había ingeniado para acercarse sin llamar su atención, aprovechando que Harry se hallaba más concentrado en sus marionetas, usando su brazo izquierdo, que en esos momentos se hallaba convertido en la hoja de una espada, arremetió contra Harry, esté lo bloqueó usando su propia espada pero en el momento en que ambas colisionaron el brazo de Voldemort cambió nuevamente de forma en gruesas ataduras que envolvieron a Harry de tal manera que no podía moverse, Voldemort se había asegurado de restringir su mano derecha y la varita mayor en ella.

-¡Te tengo Potter! –La insana expresión de victoria en el rostro de Voldemort era repugnante, a pesar de ello, a pesar de encontrarse aparentemente a la inexistente piedad de aquel asesino demente, Harry no perdió la tranquilidad de su rostro. Es más, ahora incluso sonreía descaradamente. Soltando el mango de la espada, la mano izquierda de Harry se dirigió a la cara de Voldemort y la sujetó con fuerza.

-No Tom –le contradijo- ahora yo te tengo.

Entonces dejo fluir el segundo poder del Ojo de Samsara, dar a otros, conocimiento y comprensión. Todo el dolor, todo el sufrimiento y desdicha que por años se vio forzado a mantener a raya salió a flote finalmente, como si exprimiera el pus de una herida, era doloroso para él pero al fin se libraba un poco de la carga al compartirla, parecía irónico que su peor enemigo se hubiera convertido repentinamente en lo más cercano a un confidente que haya tenido desde el inicio de la guerra. Pero si para él era indescriptiblemente doloroso revivirlo, para Lord Voldemort era absolutamente insoportable, casi desde el inicio el dolor fue tal que las ataduras que sostenía sobre Harry se soltaron inofensivamente, no solo estaba presenciando las nefastas memorias a través de los ojos de Harry, sino que estaba siendo obligado a comprender como el sentimiento tras ellas torturaba de manera inimaginable a su portador, al no ser en absoluto familiar con este sentimiento era mil veces peor para él de lo que fue para el mismo Harry, el Lord oscuro ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento perdió la cordura, en qué momento dejo de sentir nada más que el dolor en aquellos recuerdos, en qué momento olvido que existía algo que no fuera aquello. Cuando los gritos de agonía del mago tenebroso dejaron de salir de su boca, a pesar de que Harry seguía introduciendo sus atormentadas experiencias dentro de él, el mago de ojos verdes se dio cuenta de que había terminado, simplemente aflojó el agarre de sus dedos y el cuerpo de su Némesis cayó pesadamente como lastre, sus ojos continuaban abiertos pero no parecían ver nada, como si acabara de recibir el Avada Kedavra nuevamente, aunque Harry sabía muy bien que el pedazo de alma de Voldemort continuaba allí, solo el débil aunque continuo latido de su podrido corazón le informaba a Harry que aún seguía con vida, la varita hermana de la suya se encontraba reposando inofensivamente en el suelo junto a su amo.

CRACK

Se partió limpiamente en dos bajo el pie de Harry, mientras esté avanzaba hacia el final de la cámara, con un movimiento de su mano el cuerpo inmóvil de Voldemort se elevó en el aire unos ocho pies y levito detrás de él, justo en el sitio en donde poco antes se encontraban los pies de la estatua del último fundador de Hogwarts, ahora podía distinguir un artefacto como no había visto en toda su experimentada vida.

Lo más cercano que alguna vez pudiera recordar era el velo de la muerte en el departamento de misterios, esté sin embargo no contaba con un velo, y la forma era circular, además de que parecía hecho completamente de oro, el marco parecía estar grabado con runas antiguas, pero no se parecían del todo a las que Harry conocía, habían leves alteraciones aquí y allá. La base sobre la que se encontraba también estaba hecha de oro macizo y marcada por múltiples grietas, tendría unos diez pies de alto y era proporcionalmente circular, pese a los milenios que debía tener encima la estructura podría pasar por nueva, lo que sin duda era obra de hechizos de indestructibilidad colocados sobre ella. Al pasar este pensamiento por su cabeza se percató de algo. _"Si tiene conjuros para preservarlo"_ pensó.

-¿Cómo es que la base tiene grietas? –Murmuró pensando en voz alta, sus ojos se abrieron ante una posibilidad mientras apresurado colocaba la palma de su mano sobre la base, las grietas brillaron unos segundos y luego volvieron a la normalidad, un brillo de emoción embargo los ojos de Harry- un código –susurró con excitación- por eso no podían descifrar las runas –de inmediato se levanto y con un toque sobre el marco, mientras en su rostro se reflejaba nada más que absoluto concentración, las "runas" comenzaron a cambiar de lugar conectándose entre sí, dejando al final una forma semejante a un burdo sistema circulatorio con numerosos conductos- porque no son runas sino canales, para incrementar o disminuir la cantidad de magia que circulara dependiendo del viaje, no es extraño que no lograran volver más de un año si la tenían preparada para viajar no más de un mes –comentaba en voz alta.

Harry volvió a usar el ojo de Samsara una vez más para terminar de entender el funcionamiento completo del aquel instrumento. Al final no estaba del todo seguro de sí eran buenas noticias o geniales noticias, La máquina no podía devolver nada más allá de los diez años, aún con la magia del colegio de respaldo, sin embargo eso solo se aplicaba si uno quería mantener la integridad de lo que transportara, ya que si excedías ese límite: los seres vivos se desvanecían apenas la fuerza del viaje terminara de consumir su energía vital, a no ser que sus contrapartes estuvieran relativamente cerca en ese caso aunque desaparecían su conciencia se apoderaba de su propio cuerpo, ya que era la misma era como volver al momento exacto y lugar en el que estabas con la ventaja de tus conocimientos; los objetos inanimados eran destruidos si viajaban más allá, pero si eran objetos mágicos durarían hasta que su energía se consumiera, lo cual como mucho alcanzaría a una semana en el caso del más poderoso de los objetos; los magos eran otra historia, su existencia no dependía de su magia por lo que a diferencia de los objetos está no era consumida, pero su energía vital sí, en cuanto está se terminara remplazarían a su identidad más joven sin importar donde estuviera, ya que la magia no se consumía esta también reemplazaba a la del que era propio del pasado, pero solo lo haría como energía en bruto, las habilidades que tuviera el mago se conservan tal como eran al momento en que regreso, sin embargo con los conocimientos de su lado sería cuestión únicamente de practicar y volverían a él con mucha mayor facilidad que la primera vez.

Ya tenía los conocimientos, ahora solo hacía falta acomodar las piezas, antes tenía un plan ya definido, pero ahora… ahora las cosas habían cambiado súbitamente, el artefacto funcionaba mejor si se tomaba la fecha actual como referencia así que las cosas no podrían ser más perfectas, lo analizó todo una docena de veces en su cabeza durante los siguientes minutos pero no encontró ninguna falla, solo esperaba que el ojo no se decidiera a fallarle por primera vez justo en ese momento, pero si lo hacía lo peor que podría pasarle era que muriera, en cuyo caso volvería a ver a sus amigos y a su esposa. Con esa alentadora idea en su mente activo el sistema para devolverlo treinta y cinco años exactamente, la maquina emitió un brillo impresionante pero por ahora solo estaba acumulando su propia energía mágica, como sabía que esto no sería suficiente Harry colocó su mano en el suelo y habló a través de su magia con la del castillo.

-_"A la antigua magia de Hogwarts, yo solicito tu ayuda para mi tarea"_ –con las ideas de los fundadores fluyendo a través de su mente el castillo reconoció su solicitud y concentró toda su magia en el interior de la cámara, como último paso para canalizar toda la energía en un solo punto tomo la espada de Gryffindor y la clavó en el suelo justo frente al portal del tiempo.

El marco circular de esté comenzó a girar lentamente pero pronto se volvería muy rápido por lo que apresuradamente terminó con su último asunto pendiente en este tiempo, se colocó justo debajo del cuerpo flotante de Voldemort y con un movimiento de su dedo la cabeza de Tom Sorvolo Riddle cayó al suelo, una fluida catarata de sangre empapó la capa de Harry y parte de su rostro no hizo ningún gesto al respecto (aunque internamente pensó que era irónico que siempre hubiera criticado a Natalia por hablar de hacerle lo mismo a sus enemigos), para el trabajo inmediato que tendría esto era necesario, sin más se introdujo en el epicentro de la estructura antes de que la velocidad del arco fuera demasiada para atravesarlo, lo que tras unos segundos ocurrió, ya no era capaz de ver el arco en absoluto, simplemente veía el interior de la cámara y como está se iba desmoronando mientras el poder que la sostenía era absorbido, Harry se preocupo un poco ausentemente por esto pero no demasiado, si algo salía mal solo adelantaría el final de su viaje, con una profunda aspiración dejo que las ideas fluyeran por su mente en un perfecto recorrido de lo que sucedería a continuación si las cosas funcionaban. El terrible temblor que sacudía la caverna se apreciaba en el castillo varios cientos de metros por encima de esta a los ojos expectantes de un grupo de vampiros, veelas, hombres lobo, duendes, enanos, gigantes y magos que observaban absortos la demoledora escena frente a sus ojos, su batalla ya terminada, los prisioneros sobrevivientes y un centenar de elfos domésticos rescatados a su alrededor, y el sol ocultándose en el horizonte, bañando el escenario con un profundo dorado y escarlata, dignos colores para despedir al distinguido Gryffindor que los dejaba, mientras el imponente castillo de Hogwarts se venía abajo presa del terrible terremoto.

Lágrimas empapaban los ojos de los magos y hombres lobos, tristes sollozos escapaban de labios de las veelas, los duendes y enanos se aferraban con fuerza a sus armas, los primeros dirigieron miradas de profundo respeto al derruido lugar y los segundos trataban de no demostrar en sus rostros la tristeza que comenzaba a invadirlos, apenas los vampiros y gigantes se las arreglaron para parecer relativamente tranquilos y en control, salvo por el Gurg de los gigantes de cuyos ojos caían libremente lagrimas del tamaño de neumáticos. La vampiriza no delató expresión alguna en su hermoso rostro enmarcado con su llameante cabello que se sacudía como las brasas de un incendio por capricho del viento, sin embargo una silenciosa lágrima recorrió su faz hasta su barbilla y cayó libremente al suelo. Dile a cualquiera, que sepa algo del tema, acerca de esto y te dirá de su imposibilidad, ya que como todo el mundo sabe…

Los vampiros no pueden llorar.

**_Continuara…_**


	3. Preparativos y Alianzas

**Capitulo 3: Preparativos y Alianzas**

La cámara de los secretos

Una magnífica obra de arquitectura preparada por uno de los más reconocidos magos de su tiempo, que pese a lo cerrada de su mente era sin duda habilidoso en el arte de la magia y dicha estructura era la prueba. Sin embargo dicha estructura se encontraba ahora siendo iluminada por una brillante luz salida de ninguna parte, por unos segundos nada más que esa luz hubiera sido visible de haberse encontrado alguien allí además de una enorme serpiente de más de mil años dormida en el interior de la gigantesca estatua que dominaba el lugar, al detenerse la luz y quedar todo nuevamente en tinieblas un bulto había aparecido en medio de la cámara envuelto en una capa azul marino empapada de sangre, las ropas que traía de bajo de está rápidamente se deterioraron hasta llegar a unos ajustados pantalones y un chaleco, ambos con escamas de un profundo negro brillante, una profunda aunque silenciosa respiración delataba que la silueta se encontraba con vida, pese a parecer dormida o inconsciente la figura no se quedó demasiado tiempo así, apenas unos minutos después comenzó a revolverse hasta quedar boca abajo, luego apoyó sus manos en el suelo y se halló sobre sus pies.

Observó atentamente el lugar, detallándolo y examinándolo con cuidado, tras unos momentos se observó a sí mismo, sus manos, su varita su capa, la ausencia de la mayoría de sus prendas y la forma en que parecía desgastarse rápidamente la que le quedaba, del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una desgastada hoja de pergamino y la toco con la punta de su varita, sin una palabra este se escribió solo con un complejo mapa, sin embargo tan pronto las líneas terminaron de aparecer comenzaron a debilitarse y el mapa a hacerse menos definido. Decidiendo que sería una lástima perderlo a pesar de tener otro en ese tiempo, volvió a tocarlo con su varita y renovó todos los conjuros y agregando los puntos que los merodeadores originales desconocían del castillo, hasta que el pergamino parecía completamente nuevo, en realidad aquello era solo una vana escusa, sabía muy bien porque no quería que el mapa desapareciera, tal vez para muchos era una tontería pero había guardado el mapa todos esos años después de Hogwarts con la intención de algún día poder regalárselo a sus propios hijos cuando iniciaran en el colegio, aunque esa idea había muerto junto con él que pudo haber sido su primer hijo, sin embargo no fue capaz de deshacerse del mapa, aun cuando le recordaba aquello constantemente, de hecho era por eso que lo conservaba, para no olvidar ciertas cosas. Luego de terminado esto se volvió en dirección a la estatua y con un siseo muy claro dijo.

-_Háblame, Slytherin, el más grande de los cuatro de Hogwarts _–por primera vez agradecía haber recuperado la habilidad de hablar parsel luego de haber absorbido los conocimientos de Voldemort en el ministerio.

La boca de la estatua se abrió casi al momento, pero nada salía de ella, por un instante la preocupación realmente golpeó a Harry, hasta que el eco de siseos empezó a escucharse desde su interior. Por desquiciado que pudiera parecer la presencia de la enorme víbora hizo que una enorme sonrisa se extendiera por el rostro del mago, el cual al instante hizo un pase de varita sobre sus ojos, ahora sus ojos eran completamente negros y veían los sonidos en lugar de las imágenes, luego oculto su cabeza bajo la capucha de su capa, dudaba seriamente que la mirada del basilisco lograra lo que no habían conseguido miles de maldiciones asesinas, pero tampoco disponía del tiempo para quedarse petrificado y servirle de almuerzo al rey serpiente, una voz fría y profunda se hizo escuchar, Harry pudo sentir como el basilisco se deslizaba fuera de su plaza dentro de las estatua.

_-¿Quién me ha despertado?_

_-Yo lo hice_ –Harry vio claramente el sonido sordo cuando el cuerpo de la serpiente toco el suelo y luego como está se le acercaba hasta quedar a escasos metros de distancia, sabía bien que la vista de la serpientes no era buena, detectaban a su presa por el calor corporal, el olor y en algunas ocasiones (como esta por ejemplo) también por el sonido, en este punto era cuando iba a serle increíblemente útil el haber desangrado a Voldemort encima de su capa.

_-Puedo oler la sangre de Slytherin en ti _–decidió finalmente la serpiente complacida, era bueno que a simple vista no pudiera ver que estaba bañado en sangre, la sonrisa del pelinegro se incrementó y ahora era un poco amenazante.

-_Sí, el maldito sangró bastante cuando separe la cabeza de su cuerpo_ –contestó cínicamente.

Antes de que la serpiente tuviera oportunidad de procesar sus palabras levantó la varita mayor en la dirección exacta de donde provenían los siseos y sin restringir en lo más mínimo su magia le arrojó uno de los hechizos de atadura más poderosos de su repertorio. Reforzadas cadenas de acero con eslabones de medio metro de largo con el grueso de un muslo envolvieron al instante la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo de la serpiente, aunque tomada por sorpresa esta de inmediato intentó escabullirse, Harry prudentemente tomó distancia del monstruo para evitar ser alcanzado por los golpes que daba mientras intentaba evitar su captura, usando por segunda vez el conjuro de animación sobre la estatua, está se encontró aplastando la cabeza y el cuerpo del gigantesco animal contra el suelo, sin matarlo pero inmovilizándolo por completo mientras las cadenas terminaban su trabajo de envolverlo y clavarse al suelo de roca con poderosas estacas de metal que aparecieron en el momento en que eran necesarias.

-_¡SUÉLTAME! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? _–Siseaba furiosamente la víbora, aprovechando que ahora podía ubicar el lugar exacto del que provenía el sonido y que la serpiente no podría eludirlo, arrojo un conjuro más para restringir al basilisco, gruesas bandas de goma se enrollaron alrededor de su cabeza, como vendas negras sumamente ajustadas, cubriendo por completo los mortales ojos y cerrándole el hocico.

Una vez Harry lo sintió suficientemente seguro retiró el conjuro de sus ojos, lo que vio fue una de las más bizarras imágenes que alguna vez haya tenido que presenciar. El poderoso Rey de las serpientes completamente neutralizado bajo las manos de una pétrea versión escala 20:1 de su propio amo. Como las fosas nasales estaban aún al descubierto por estar al final de la cabeza no tendría problemas para respirar, con un movimiento de su varita transformó unas piedras sueltas en una muda de ropa a su medida, unos vaqueros, una camisa de algodón y un par de botas de campaña, todo negro, se colocó esto sobre las prendas de piel de dragón que comenzaban a desgastarse, luego transformo otras piedras en un montón de botellas y frascos de distintos tamaños sobre los cuales arrojó un hechizo de irrompibilidad, las cosas que conjuraba o transformaba no se desgastaban ya que provenían del mismo tiempo.

-_Lo diré solo una vez, no me agradas pero eso no significa que voy a disfrutar esto en absoluto_ –dijo monótonamente mientras saltaba para colocarse sobre la cabeza.

Dio una última revisión a las ataduras para cerciorarse que pase lo que pase el basilisco no sería capaz de moverse, arrojo los conjuros de insensibilidad al dolor más fuertes que conocía sobre el área que sería afectada, aunque no estaba seguro de hasta qué punto serían eficaces en la enorme serpiente, luego conjuro de la nada un plancha de metal en su mano, con un toque de varita la base ardió al rojo vivo y luego la aplasto en el lugar donde un bulto sobresaliente en las bandas le indicaba que estaba el ojo. La respuesta a su anterior pregunta quedó contestada con un "no muy efectivos realmente", al principio el basilisco no se movió pero tras unos segundos comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, no lograba soltarse pero los, en apariencia leves, movimientos para Harry que estaba montado sobre su cabeza era como estar sobre un toro mecánico de rodeo, cuando el olor carne quemada reemplazo el de caucho derretido retiró la plancha y arrojó el hechizo aguamenti para tranquilizar a la serpiente, si seguía moviéndose así terminaría por tirarlo y lo retrasaría de continuar. Ahora podía ver claramente el ojo completamente gris, muerto e inofensivo, arrojando nuevamente los hechizos aturdidores sobre el otro ojo y preparándose para lo que vendría encendió nuevamente la plancha y la aplastó sobre el ojo restante, nuevamente se sintió como en un rodeo, solo que esto no era para nada algo agradable ni se diga divertido teniendo que quemarle los ojos a una serpiente de veinte metros con una plancha caliente.

Una vez terminado de inutilizar el segundo ojo, lanzó los últimos conjuros sobre los ojos, para que pudieran alcanzar el cerebro del animal directamente, sintió una última sacudida y luego nada. Ahora se concentró exactamente en lo que quería lograr con el siguiente hechizo, a su lado había un par de botellas y un frasco de cristal en su mano libre de varita, tomo una respiración profunda y dijo claramente:

-Accio nervio óptico.

Decir que no fue una visión agradable sería un monumental eufemismo, a pesar de que la serpiente apenas si se tensó, como una respuesta natural del resto de su sistema nervioso, un chorro de sangre igual al de una manguera acompaño al nervio que junto con lo que quedaba del ojo entró íntegramente dentro del frasco junto con una buena ración de sangre. Un ágil movimiento de varita encauzó el resto de la sangre hacía las botellas antes de que Harry cauterizara la hemorragia, a simple vista había conseguido unos nueve litros de sangre en prefectas condiciones (sin contar la que ahora llevaba sobre su ropa). Repitió el procedimiento con el otro ojo ya más preparado evito darse otro sangriento baño en el vital fluido de la criatura, ahora tenía diecinueve litros de sangre y dos nervios ópticos, con otro movimiento de varita transformo la sangre que acompañaba a estos en una perfecta poción de preservación, ya nuevamente en el suelo retiró el total de las bandas que envolvían la cabeza y con las cadenas obligo al basilisco a abrir sus fauces un olor podrido inundó el lugar pero el moreno no hizo más que sacudir su cabeza como signo de molestia. Queriendo terminar con esto cuanto antes empezó su trabajo, primero transfirió toda la saliva (cerca de unos ocho litros) a las botellas, está no tenía propiedades tan poderosas como el veneno o la sangre pero al estar tanto tiempo en contacto con el veneno adquiría cierta toxicidad junto con otros rasgos, lo siguiente sería un poco más difícil pero con el conjuro adecuado y una complicada floritura de varita los colmillos salieron fuera del hocico mientras el veneno y la sangre se separaban en distintas botellas, aproximadamente trece litros de veneno y seis más de sangre después, envolvió los, alrededor de treinta y seis, colmillos en tres atados diferentes y se encontró listo para salir de allí. Sin embargo ahora estaba el pequeño problema de que su carga era bastante significativa (suficiente como paras surtir todas las más escalofriantes boticas del callejón Knockturn), regresando a ver a la serpiente decidió que ya que ella lo había metido en esta situación ella lo sacaría.

-Diffindo.

Con un corte limpió un buen pedazo de la piel del animal se separó del resto, un par de transformaciones, un encantamiento de extensión indetectable y uno de aligeramiento de peso después, todas sus cosas se hallaban dentro de una cómoda y original bolsa de viaje, pasando el asa por encima de su cabeza la sujeto a su espalda debajo de su capa, con un último movimiento de su varita la bestia quedo libre aunque siendo optimistas estaría fuera por lo menos varias horas antes de recuperar el sentido, algunos días antes de estar en capacidad de moverse libremente de nuevo y muchas semanas antes de que sus heridas cicatricen completamente. No que a él le preocupara en lo más mínimo tenía cosas mucho más importantes de que preocuparse que de la salud de una mortífera serpiente con más de mil años.

La presencia de la serpiente en la cámara era una prueba irrefutable de que había conseguido volver en el tiempo, por lo menos veinticuatro años, por ahora lo importante era saber si estaba en la fecha exacta, y solo había un lugar en el cual podía asegurarse de ello al 100%, sacando nuevamente el mapa se dirigió a la salida, no había tardado más de una hora con el basilisco, lo cual sin duda era inaudito dado todo lo que había hecho, pero el tiempo le era invaluable en estos momentos y aún tenía una parada más antes de dejar Hogwarts.

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, fundador y líder de la orden del fénix que por los últimos once años había hecho frente al lado oscuro y el único mago conocido que podía hacerle frente a Lord Voldemort, se encontraba tomando un pequeño descanso en su oficina, acababa de examinar por cuarta vez la capa que su antiguo alumno le había cedido amablemente y, como desde el instante en que la vio en manos de James, no le cabía duda, era una de las tres reliquias malditas. Una leve sonrisa triste se extendió sobre su rostro al pasar por este pensamiento, ya que tras escuchar el uso que le había dado James Potter (y seguramente muchos de sus antecesores que asistieron a Hogwarts) a la reliquia de Ignotus no podía pensar en ella como maldita en realidad, aunque eso era sin duda debido a que se encontraba en las manos correctas, vagamente regreso a ver su propia reliquia, la varita del poder en su mano, no estaba seguro de si había traído alguna vez verdadera felicidad, ni siquiera a sus amos que continuamente temían el día en que finalmente fueran derrocados por alguien más que la buscara ¿Eso significaba que lo más que se podía hacer con ella era evitar el sufrimiento que causaría en las manos equivocadas o qué sus manos definitivamente no eran las correctas? ¿Había alguien capaz de darle un uso que se considerara correcto a la piedra entonces?

Alejo esta última pregunta de su mente antes de que comenzara a tentarlo, hace tiempo que había abandonado esa tonta búsqueda, solo le había pedido la capa a James por vana curiosidad y se la devolvería la próxima vez que tuviera que hacerles una visita. Este nuevo rumbo de ideas lo llevo a pensar en cómo se encontraría los Potter y su pequeño hijo, pensar en ello le causaba tristeza y expectación a partes iguales, tan joven y ya marcado por la desgracia causada por la casualidad, con el mago más peligroso de todos los tiempos tras de él, y sus padres pese a saber que posiblemente les esperaba el mismo destino no estaban preocupados por ellos mismos sino por el pequeño, de hecho tenía la seguridad de que si Voldemort solo estuviera interesado en James este seguiría asistiendo a todas las misiones, aunque Sirius Black seguramente se pegaría a su espalda para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo, Lily posiblemente tampoco dejaría que la afectará demasiado aunque sin duda actuaría con mucha más cautela. Pero su hijo era una historia muy distinta, Dumbledore no tenía duda de que los Potter se hubieran escondido debajo de una roca si con eso hubieran estado seguros de que Harry no resultaría lastimado, esperaba que el fidelius pudiera hacer esa tarea mucho mejor.

En otro orden de ideas estaba aquella curiosa sensación que lo atacó hace menos de una hora, no tenía idea de lo que era y no había durado más de unos segundos pero fue un extraño presentimiento de que algo no iba de acuerdo a la "normalidad" común de Hogwarts, era como si alguien hubiese entrado furtivamente en el colegio. Pero solo podía catalogarlo como un presentimiento, ya que aunque estaba seguro de que el sombrero seleccionador también se despertó al mismo tiempo pareciendo alarmado (Por extraño que parezca), el viejo sombrero se rehusaba a decir nada, aludiéndolo todo simplemente a una pesadilla (de nuevo por extraño que parezca), por lo que el director decidió no importunarlo más, después de todo no es todos los días que un artefacto mágico con cientos de años te dice que tiene pesadillas. Pronto su descanso fue interrumpido de manera atroz, la marca tenebrosa había aparecido en las inmediaciones de Hogsmeade y se veía claramente a través de su ventana, de inmediato, libre de todo rastro de cansancio, se dirigió a la salida y abandonó su oficina.

Pasaron unos cinco minuto antes de que la puerta de esta se abriera nuevamente, pero se cerró sin revelar a nadie y por otro minuto nada más ocurrió hasta que la capa plateada sobre el escritorio levito en el aire.

-Sería tan amable de devolver eso a su sitió –dijo una voz amable pero firme desde la entrada, de inmediato una figura envuelta en una capa azul oscuro y teñida por numerosas manchas de sangre apareció dándole la espalda al mago y sujetando la capa.

-¿Una alerta de intrusión silenciosa? –Preguntó amablemente el extraño sin parecer en absoluto preocupado por la aparición de Dumbledore, este asintió en respuesta, aunque continuaba de espaldas el hombre pareció haberlo visto porque continuó- no me di cuenta, en realidad debe ser muy buena, pero lo que en realidad me sorprendió fue tu velocidad ¿no te tomo casi cinco minutos salir de los terrenos del colegio? –Inquirió curioso, al ladearse para ver mejor al director obtuvo su respuesta en la forma del majestuoso fénix que se posaba sobre su hombro.

-¿Quién es usted y qué está haciendo en mi oficina? –Le interrogó con voz tranquila el anciano aunque su tono no dejaba lugar a replicas, por respuesta el mago levanto su mano izquierda y volteó la palma para que Dumbledore la viera.

-¿Esto contesta a su pregunta? –Le tomo un instante al profesor asimilar esta información, pero cuando lo hizo no sabía si estar más sorprendido o apenado por aquel intruso.

-Le recomiendo que deje esa búsqueda joven –le sugirió con la voz cargada de comprensión- solo le traerá dolor y penurias.

-¿Cómo te las causo a ti? –Acotó el extraño de manera retórica no tenía que regresar a ver para saber que expresión tenía el director en su rostro- lamento lo de su ventana.

Está curiosa disculpa confundió por un instante al profesor, pero al comprender de inmediato saco su varita y lanzó un rayo de luz roja sobre el extraño, el cual respondió de la misma manera, incluso aunque lo hizo medio segundo después fue tan veloz que el rayo de luz plateada de su varita se encontró con el hechizo de su adversario justo en medio de la oficina, y se enlazaron en un sola conexión multicolor entre las dos varitas, los segundos en los que el desconcierto absoluto golpeo a Dumbledore, por el efecto del Priori Incantatem en la varita del destino al enfrentarse con la varita de aquel intruso, fue todo lo que este necesito para volar la ventana con un conjuro no verbal salido directamente de su mano y saltar por ella con la capa en su poder, la conexión entra las varitas era tan fuerte que se mantuvo incluso algunos metros mientras el sujeto caía sin embargo se rompió a dos metros del suelo justo a tiempo para que el hombre se transformara en medio de una voluta de fuego a la forma de un ave de plumaje escarlata y dorado con brillantes ojos verdes, no solo redujo la velocidad de su caída sino que se elevó a tiempo para encontrarse con la imagen de un ave de su misma clase bajando para enfrentarlo, por lo que sin perder tiempo se desapareció en medio de un destello de fuego, cuando Albus Dumbledore asomó la cabeza por la ventana ya no había nada allí más que los restos de cristales rotos y su propio fénix volando en círculos con actitud confundida.

* * *

Valle de Godric, 31 de Octubre de 1981 (Día 1) 1430 horas

El pacifico pueblo del Valle de Godric era sin duda la para más importante del día, sino de la semana dependiendo de cómo resultaran las cosas, una figura apareció de la nada detrás de unos árboles y se tomo su tiempo para echar un vistazo al lugar.

-Bueno, definitivamente es Hallowen –comentó al ver por todas las casas las decoraciones y los montones de niños disfrazados corriendo por las calles, aún faltaban un par de horas para el anochecer, sin embargo se sentía claramente la algarabía previa a la fiesta.

-Qué disfraz más aterrador –escuchó decir a un par de personas que pasaron cerca de donde se encontraba.

Regresando a verse a sí mismo por primera vez desde que estaba en la cámara no pudo evitar una sonora carcajada que sin duda hacía su apariencia mucho más perturbadora, llevaba una capa oscura cubierta de sangre al igual que su ropa y una mancha carmesí en su cara, sin mencionar la suciedad extra y la bolsa de piel de serpiente colgando a su espalda, no tenía idea de que se suponía que podría estar disfrazado pero sin duda la imagen era impactante. Dejando eso de lado comenzó a caminar por la calle ignorando olímpicamente las miradas de los transeúntes, hasta llegar al lugar, donde en un principio no vio nada, pero tras rebuscar entre los conocimientos dentro de su cabeza uno acaparó su atención, una voz chillona y acobardada pero que parecía contener rastros de triunfo, _"Los Potter se encuentran en el Valle de Godric mi señor"_, al examinar con mayor cuidado la información dentro de esa memoria fue capaz de atravesar la protección del fidelius (esto no era sencillo de hacer y solo funcionaba para él principalmente gracias al ojo de samsara) y ver como aparecía una nueva casa de la nada. Sabía que era esa, estaba seguro, y aún así el impacto de verla completa y de pie le revolvió el estomago por los nervios, ya era oficial, estaba en la época correcta. Era la única casa sin adornar acorde a la celebración, el podía verla, al fin y al cabo esa también era su casa, si el verla completa le provocó una sensación de ansiedad el ver a las personas dentro de ella aún con vida hizo que sus ojos se empañaran, aún a él le tomaría unos minutos recuperarse lo suficiente para continuar después de esto.

Afortunadamente tenía más tiempo del que había especulado, la maquina lo había dejado unas horas antes de lo que partió, el sol aún iluminando las calles era prueba de ello, lo cual no dejaba de ser bienvenido ya que las siguiente tarea pese a ser la última del día sería también la más difícil de toda esta semana.

Hablaría con sus padres.

* * *

James Potter se encontraba aburrido, ya era más de una semana desde que el fidelius fue colocado sobre su casa, y desde que Dumbledore le había pedido prestada su capa no había podido ni siquiera escaparse a dar un pequeño paseo por el pueblo. No que se quejara de tener que estar recluido dentro de su propia casa, si era por el bien de su familia Merlín sabía que haría eso y mucho más, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir el aburrimiento. Aunque no podía negar que su situación tenía ciertas ventajas, podía gastar todo el día con su familia sin otra preocupación que el bebé o el arreglo de la casa o lo que su esposa prepararía para la cena, sin embargo eso no evitaba que se preocupara de lo que estaría sucediendo con sus amigos allá afuera mientras el tenía que mantenerse oculto. Suspiró pesadamente antes de levantarse del sofá para ver por la ventana de la sala como los niños corrían en sus disfraces, algunos acompañados por sus padres, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro ante la imagen, se preguntó si en años venideros tendría la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo con su hijo o si tendría que permanecer ocultos todavía entonces, trataba de no pensar en la última posibilidad, que tal vez nunca llegue a ver a su hijo alcanzar esa edad. Una figura que desentonaba en la escena llamó su atención, no tenía idea de que estaría disfrazado pero sin duda se veía impresionante, la loca idea de que tal vez el hombre se había disfrazado de un mago salido del campo de batalla paso por su mente, al instante se tensó en su sitio, si era un muggle no podía de ninguna manera imaginar aquello, si por el contrario era un mago no haría burla de algo tan serio y ahora que lo pensaba el hombre estaba viendo directamente hacía su casa lo cual no podía ser, conocía a cada persona que sabía la ubicación de su casa y ese desconocido no era uno de ellos, James se dio la vuelta tan calmado como podría parecer, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada pero apenas estuvo fuera de la sala llamó a su esposa en voz alta y preocupada pero tratando de que su tono no alcanzara a alguien capaz de oírlo desde afuera.

-¡Lily! –Dijo mientras se precipitaba hacía arriba a la habitación del bebe.

-Guarda silencio James, acaba de quedarse dormido –le reprendió en un susurró saliendo de la habitación con severidad, sin embargo al ver la cara de preocupación de su esposo su expresión cambió por una preocupada- ¿Qué sucede? –Le preguntó con tono ansioso.

-No estoy seguro todavía –le confesó sin dejar de lado su expresión- pero no quiero tomar riesgos toma a Harry y…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo interrumpió, con una señal le indicó a su esposa que hiciera lo que le pidió mientras el revisaba, pese a que ella no quería dejarlo solo ambos había acordado tiempo atrás, desde que se enteraron que el mismo Voldemort estaba tras su hijo, que la prioridad sería protegerlo a él. Mientras Lily se dirigía a la habitación de su hijo James se aproximaba cautelosamente, con la varita firmemente sujeta en su diestra, hacia la escalera con el fin de distinguir al intruso, no había acabado de llegar a este punto cuando un gritó ahogado de su esposa desde la recámara del niño lo sobresalto, regresando sobre sus pasos tan rápido como podía traspasó la puerta solo para sentir como era lanzado hacía la pared opuesta mientras su varita escapaba de sus dedos antes de siquiera tener una vista de su agresor. Lo primero que vio fue a su esposa a su lado también adherida al muro con los ojos vidriosos y expresión de terror e impotencia.

-Po-por favor… no lo lastime… –le suplicó.

Ahora de vuelta a la figura del intruso confirmo sus sospechas era el mismo sujeto que encontró en la entrada, no tenía idea de cómo los había neutralizado a ambos con tanta facilidad cuando ni siquiera tenía una varita en sus manos, tenía la suya y la de su esposa en la mano izquierda pero las sujetaba ambas por la mitad sin apuntar a nada y su diestra reposaba en la orilla de la cuna del bebé, la sangre de James se congelo en sus venas al percatarse de que el extraño se encontraba tan cerca de su hijo.

-Haremos lo que quiera pero por favor… deje a nuestro hijo –le pidió con la voz tan tranquila como podía mantenerla en aquella crítica situación.

El desconocido no respondió, pero finalmente se alejó del lecho donde un bebe con una mata de cabello negro dormía profundamente, pese a que se volteó, su rostro permaneció oculto ya que ellos se encontraban a unos centímetros sobre el suelo, finalmente lo vieron sacar una varita de entre sus ropas manchadas de sangre, a esta nueva distancia el olor le confirmaba a James que era fresca logrando que se tensara, sin embargo el olor de la sangre pareció extrañar a su esposa más que asustarla. Diferente a él Lily Potter era una experta en pociones y podía distinguir claramente el olor de la sangre de un animal de la humana, aunque no lograba precisar de qué animal era la que cubría al hombre frente a ellos, sin embargo la varita levantada en su mano derecha la alarmó tanto como a su cónyuge, mientras esperaban su suerte lo único que ocupaba su mente era la suerte de su propio hijo.

-Juro sobre mi magia y mi vida que no lastimare premeditadamente a ninguno de los habitantes de esta casa mientras me encuentre en ella –dijo con voz clara y monocorde. La ola de la firma mágica tras el juramente fue tan potente que refulgió por todas las ventanas de la casa y cegó momentáneamente a los dueños de la misma, cuando estos pudieron enfocar nuevamente se hallaban sobre sus propios pies y el extraño les estaba ofreciendo el mango de sus respectivas varitas aguardando a que las recuperaran, cautelosamente ambos las tomaron de vuelta sin apartar la vista del extraño, su rostro aún oculto- es imperativo que hable con ambos.

Sin otra palabra abandonó la habitación e dirección del recibidor, tras intercambiar miradas interrogantes ambos o siguieron hasta la sala, frente a la chimenea sobre la que reposaban varias fotografías familiares, el extraño se quedo observándolas vagamente perdido en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de James lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Quién es usted? –Preguntó sinceramente confundido y curioso. Por respuesta el encapuchado empuño nuevamente su varita, James estuvo a punto de levantar la suya cuando la mano de su esposa lo detuvo, él regresó a verla interrogante pero ella no despegaba la vista del hombre frente a su chimenea el cual se encontraba haciendo un nuevo juramento.

-Juro sobre mi vida y mi magia que las cosas que estoy a punto de revelarles a Lily y James Potter son, a mi leal saber y entender, correctas y verdaderas –preparados esta vez el matrimonio cubrió sus ojos cuando la intensa luz encandilo la habitación y el resto de la casa, aún así les tomo unos segundos enfocar nuevamente al hombre que ahora había guardado su varita y se encontraba viendo fijamente en su dirección.

-¿Eso era realmente necesario? –Le preguntó suavemente Lily, no era que no le agradara saber que aquel hombre no tenía malas intenciones y que pretendía hablarles con la verdad, pero los juramentos mágicos eran algo sumamente serio, la mayoría de los magos pasaban toda su vida sin atreverse a hacer uno, y él los había hecho dos veces sobre los más altos precios sin dudar un instante en espacio de los últimos cinco minutos.

-Lo era, quiero que tomen lo que les voy a decir absolutamente en serio y que no les quepa duda de mi honestidad… –le respondió con tono monocorde pero educado antes de retirar su capucha revelando finalmente sus facciones, la pelirroja tuvo que sostenerse de su marido para no caerse por la impresión de ver frente a ella a una copia de su esposo, salvo por el color de sus ojos que eran…- mamá –como los de ella.

Les tomó cinco minutos despertar a la joven mujer, afortunadamente el ojiverde ya esperaba esa reacción por lo que levito su cuerpo antes de que cayera al suelo, su padre la había sujetado al mismo tiempo, pese a estar luchando para no caer conmocionado también. Cuando finalmente despertó sus ojos buscaron de inmediato la figura envuelta en una capa, está se encontraba ahora sentada en un sillón frente a ambos esposos.

-¿Harry? –Le preguntó tentativamente, esté solo asintió en respuesta- ¿Cómo?

-Es una historia muy larga así que por favor trata de no desmayarte de nuevo, no contamos con mucho tiempo –Lily asintió mientras se sentaba apropiadamente en el sofá junto a su esposo sujetando su mano- como ya habrán adivinado soy Harry James Potter, su hijo, y vengo desde el futuro, del 31 de octubre del año 2016 para ser más precisos.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso? –Preguntó su madre señalando su estado.

-No te preocupes por esto –dijo restándole importancia- no es mía –aquella no era precisamente la respuesta que ambos padres esperaban.

-¿De quién…? –Intentó articular James pero sus labios no parecían querer cooperar con él.

-De basilisco principalmente –se adelantó a contestar Harry al ver que su padre no podía terminar la pregunta- pero las de mi capa fueron por la sangre de Voldemort, del Voldemort de mi tiempo –acotó con la más absoluta indiferencia, los ojos de ambos magos se abrieron cada vez más ante cada palabra que pronunció.

-¿Tú… lo mataste? –Preguntó finalmente su padre, su voz rayando entre la admiración y la sorpresa, su esposa solo parecía aterrada ante la idea de su hijo enfrentando a semejante monstruo, no importa si había vencido.

-Lo destruí, por tercera vez según mi última cuenta –contestó tranquilamente- esperanzadamente esta vez se quedará así.

-¿Tercera vez? –Repitió confundido y un poco atemorizado el mago de ojos castaños, su hijo simplemente suspiró con cansancio.

-Será mejor que les explique todo desde el principio –decidió finalmente- comenzando con lo que sucederá está noche.

Durante las siguientes horas paso relatándoles los eventos que sucederían a partir de que Voldemort los encontrará e intentara por primera vez asesinar a Harry, su vida con los Dursley la resumió en un estoico "pase los siguientes diez años con ellos", aunque sus padres insistieron en saber un poco más, tras las primeras palabras aceptaron que dejara de lado esa historia, además no era importante para lo que tenían que tratar, sus años en Hogwarts los centró más alrededor de sus amigos y las aventuras principales que vivió con ellos, el retorno de Voldemort fue más preciso aunque no se adentro mucho respecto a sus pruebas durante el torneo, los años de guerra siguientes fueron también contados con burda precisión, sus padres no necesitaban saber con exactitud cómo era, tenían una muy buena idea con lo que estaban viviendo en su presente, se centró más alrededor de su búsqueda de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort y lo que había descubierto de Dumbledore y las reliquias de la muerte, ambos se sobresaltaron mucho cuando les contó sobre el plan de este respecto a que Harry se dejara asesinar por Voldemort, su padre prorrumpió en una sarta muy extensa de maldiciones mientras su madre rompía a llorar finalmente, tras darles un minuto para tranquilizarse continuó con lo que restaba de la historia hasta la batalla de Hogwarts.

-No entiendo –interrumpió su padre, luego de que narrara como la varita le regresó a Voldemort su propia maldición al final de su duelo, su madre apenas había dicho palabra durante toda la conversación se había limitado a oír y apretar cada vez más la mano de su esposo en ciertas partes de la historia- si murió entonces, y ya no tenía ningún Horrocrux, ¿cómo es que regresó?

Continuó con lo que averiguó de la mente de Lestrange e inmediatamente siguió la parte más difícil, incluso más que decirles a sus progenitores que morirían esa noche, relató con dolorosa precisión la forma en que perdió a su propia esposa y como luego fue enterándose de que todos sus amigos habían sufrido la misma suerte en diferentes lugares, les explicó brevemente sobre el poder que adquirió, ambos sostuvieron la respiración cuando les enseñó la cicatriz en su pecho pero no lo interrumpieron, también explicó brevemente como cazó a Voldemort por todo el continente hasta acorralarlo en la cámara de los secretos y encontrar en esta el aparato que le permitió regresar hasta ese preciso momento, también incluyó la historia de lo que hizo con el basilisco de Slytherin mientras tomaba la bolsa a su lado y la abría.

-Luego salí de la cámara en dirección de la oficina del profesor Dumbledore y me las ingenie para quitarle esto –dijo mientras sacaba un atado de enormes colmillos y los colocaba a un lado, bajo la incrédula mirada de sus padres, antes de sacar un bulto de color plateado.

-¿Mi capa? –dijo de inmediato James reconociéndola.

-¿Para qué sacaste todo eso? –Le preguntó silenciosamente su madre señalando el atado de colmillos que volvía a colocar dentro de su bolsa.

-No es importante en este momento –contestó restándole importancia- lo que sí importa es eso –dijo mortalmente serio señalando el exterior ahora oscuro, ambos escuchas se tensaron pues sabían lo que eso significaba, Voldemort estaba en camino- este es el momento en donde reescribimos la historia –dijo con claridad pasándoles la capa- pueden tomar la capa y a Harry y escapar de aquí, ir a Hogwarts con el profesor Dumbledore, explicarle que Peter era su guardián secreto y que los traiciono y luego volver a esconderse –enlistó con calma pasmosa- pero a partir de allí todo cambiara y tampoco es seguro que él no los encontrara de nuevo –les avisó.

-¿Regresaste para salvarnos? –Le preguntó con cuidado Lily, parecía tener una duda que solo se resolvería con esa respuesta.

-No en realidad –contestó con asombrosa calma antes de suspirar cansadamente- quisiera poder dejar que ese Harry tuviera una infancia normal y feliz pero…

-Pero todos sabemos que no la tendrá mientras Voldemort siga con vida cazándonos –completó James con pesar.

-Tampoco la tendrá con mi hermana –les refutó Lily con fiereza- ya oíste lo que esa… -se tragó lo que iba decir y respiro profundo para no perder los estribos- durmiendo en una alacena –murmuró tratando de contener su ira.

-Suponiendo que ustedes decidan hacer las cosas de este modo –intervino Harry calmado- yo no pretendo dejar a mi yo más joven con los Dursley bajo ninguna circunstancia –les informó, ambos regresaron a verlo.

-¿Entonces? –Inquirió Lily esperanzada.

-Un orfanato –contestó secamente, la expresión en la cara de su madre decayó de inmediato por lo que se apresuró a añadir- solo provisionalmente hasta que cumpla cinco, luego estará listo para empezar a aprender.

-¡¿Aprender? –Exclamo levantándose de su asiento, James la convidó a calmarse y dejar a su hijo continuar.

-No se los he dicho aún pero el viaje que hice tiene un costo, mi existencia se consumirá al final de esta semana –les explicó, el color abandonó el rostro de ambos magos al mismo tiempo mientras se hundían en sus asientos de nuevo- la única razón por la que no he desaparecido todavía es porque la magia de la piedra de resurrección me mantiene con vida, pero esta se consumirá a más tardar para el seis de noviembre.

-¿Vas a morir? –Preguntó sin esperar realmente respuesta la mujer de cabello rojo, su voz débil y ausente.

-En parte –aceptó pesadamente- pero tanto mi magia como mi conciencia se transferirán a mi yo más joven –continuó explicando- planeó colocar un seguro que mantenga la conciencia del Harry de esta época apartada de mi conciencia actual por los siguientes quince años.

-¿Qué lograras con eso? –Preguntó James aún tratando de asimilar lo último que su hijo les dijo.

-Con el fin de prepararlo para lo que inevitablemente tendrá que enfrentar tarde o temprano, yo me encargare de transferirle mis conocimientos de manera gradual, seré como una especie de conciencia hasta que la fusión entre ambos sea completa –explicó más concisamente- guiaré a su hijo todo el camino hasta el enfrentamiento definitivo, pero para que mis conocimientos del futuro sean de utilidad hay algunas cosas que tienen que suceder y otras que solo pueden ser cambiadas en determinado momento.

-Entonces, digamos que aceptamos esto de que iras a un orfanato y te quedaras allí por cinco años… -comenzó Lily.

-Cuatro –la interrumpió su hijo- apenas cumpla cinco años mi conciencia tomara parte activa y lo sacaré de allí.

-¿A dónde? –Preguntó preocupada por el destino de su hijo.

-A ningún lugar peor que Privet Drive, eso tenlo por seguro –le contestó con vehemencia- no tendrá una infancia normal, tampoco puedo asegurar que será completamente feliz pero sabrá lo que eso significa –les aseguró, los magos frente a él aún parecían inseguros- no les mentiré, saben que no puedo, será muy duro pero igual que sucedió con mi propia vida las cosas mejoraran a partir de que comience en Hogwarts y esta vez estaremos preparados para hacerle frente a lo que sea que intente amenazar a un ser querido nuevamente –un silencio mortal invadió la sala mientras el matrimonió discernía aquella imposible situación.

-De acuerdo –habló finalmente James Potter, llamando la atención de ambos escuchas- yo me quedare y dejare que me mate en lugar de Harry –dijo resueltamente- no es necesario que nos asesinen a ambos, entonces Lily podría quedarse con…

-¡De ninguna manera te voy a dejar hacer esto solo James Potter! –Le advirtió su esposa agresivamente.

-¡Prefieres dejar a Harry! –Le contestó a su vez, ella no pudo contestar eso- ambos sabemos que es mejor que lo críes tú.

-Lo siento papá, pero eso no funcionará –le contradijo Harry tristemente llamando la atención de ambos de nuevo- en primera porque Voldemort tratara de matarte sin importar nada antes de intentarlo conmigo –le recordó- el hechizo solo trabaja si la persona no tenía la necesidad de morir –está explicación causo que su padre volviera a sentarse con expresión abatida, Lily iba a comenzar a hablar pero Harry se le adelanto- tampoco es muy buena idea si tú te quedas para sacrificarte y papá se va, si Voldemort llega y se percata de que él no está sospechara de inmediato de una trampa –comentó Harry terminando la discusión- no creería que alguno de ustedes simplemente dejo su refugió, no cuando lo que están protegiendo es a su hijo, tal vez no comprenda realmente lo que significa el amor pero sabe como hace actuar a las personas, siempre se aprovecha de eso –les recordó, ambos decayeron al darse cuenta de que tenía razón, tras otro interminable silencio está vez fue Lily la que habló.

-Si nosotros aceptamos esto… -comenzó dudosa de terminar su enunciado- ¿Harry estará… tú estarás a salvo? –Preguntó finalmente.

-Sí –contestó llanamente.

-Y… las personas que ahora se esconden con miedo de Voldemort…

-La guerra terminara está noche –les contestó con firmeza- y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que no haya una segunda ni mucho menos una tercera –les aseguró con rotundidad- voy a borrar al maldito del mapa antes de que tenga oportunidad de saber que fue lo que paso.

-¡Ese vocabulario jovencito! –Le llamó la atención su madre, el regresó a verla intrigado pero luego una tenue sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Lo siento mamá –se disculpó mansamente, luego los tres rieron.

-Parece que ni siquiera el mago de hizo desaparecer a Voldemort tres veces y burlo a Albus Dumbledore esta mañana luego de desplumar a un basilisco puede con el carácter de una pelirroja –comentó su padre divertido, lo que le valió un golpe en la nuca de parte de su mujer.

-Tú no tienes ni idea –le confirmó aún riéndose tenuemente- mi esposa… -su voz murió en este punto y todos dejaron de reír.

-¿Cómo era? –Le preguntó tiernamente su madre, sinceramente estaba interesada.

-Si he de ser sincero, un poco como tú –le contestó honestamente- hasta donde las historias que me contaron eran ciertas, lo que las diferenciaba es que ella tenía el Quidditch y las bromas en la sangre, y lo amaba.

-Suena como que te llevaste el premio gordo –opinó su padre aparentemente impresionado, está vez se llevó un golpe en el brazo.

-¿Acaso tienes alguna queja? –Le preguntó más molesta por la interrupción que por el comentario en sí.

-Ninguna querida –contestó sobándose el sitió afectado con expresión dolorida, para sacar a su padre del apuro Harry dirigió un dedo hacía su sien y retiro una hebra plateada, con un pase la convirtió en una especie de pantalla en la que aparecía un bella pelirroja de ojos castaños.

-Es preciosa –murmuró inconscientemente Lily al ver la imagen, ni siquiera se preguntó que hechizo era ese o cómo consiguió su hijo realizarlo sin necesidad de una varita.

Sin embargo al momento se olvido de este pensamiento también al recordar que aquella joven había muerto y que obviamente debía representar un gran sufrimiento para Harry el recordarla tan vívidamente, al regresar a verlo lo confirmó, pese a demostrarse tan estoico ella podía sentir que estaba esforzándose en mantener el control, su mirada sobre la imagen de la pelirroja parecía perdida, como si viera mucho más allá de está. Sin decir nada se levantó y se sentó a su lado envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo, en un inició lo sitió endurecerse como si su cuerpo fuera de acero, pero poco a poco este comenzó a sacudirse en tenues sollozos.

-Les fallé –dijo miserablemente- confinaron en mí y les fallé.

-Ssshhhhh –le calmó su madre pasando su mano sobre la espalda de su hijo de manera tranquilizadora mientras lo acercaba más a ella, James también se acerco y cerró un abrazo alrededor de su hijo, sin importarles cuánta sangre de Voldemort o de basilisco lo cubriera- estoy seguro de que ninguno de ellos te culparía, al final lograste derrotarlo y salvarlos a todos.

-¡Pero es que eso ya no importaba! –Le contestó furioso consigo mismo, se levantó y se alejó dándole la espalda a sus padres y caminando por la habitación como león enjaulado- no importaba a cuantos salvara si ellos ya no estaban.

-Les hubiera importado a ellos –le contestó James con seguridad, Harry se detuvo y respiró tratando de relajarse.

-Sí, es cierto –admitió con una sonrisa nostálgica creciendo en su cara- fue la razón por la que no me rendí en ese momento –recordó- no fue porque quisiera venganza, era solo que no quería imaginar la expresión de Ginny si llegaba a aparecer en el otro mundo luego de dejar ganar a Voldemort –lo último lo admitió riendo ligeramente pero suprimiendo un escalofrió frente a dicha idea, la cual le atemorizaba mucho más que decirle a una giganta de siete y medio metros que no era su tipo.

-Aparentemente tu esposa tenía un carácter encantador –opinó nuevamente su padre, siguiendo la broma pero tratando de no parecer insensible respecto a la pérdida de su primogénito.

-Podría decirte lo mismo –contestó a su vez, ambos sonrieron abiertamente hasta que una mano les jaló a cada uno sus respectivas orejas.

-¿Así qué ahora están en mi contra?

-Auch, auch, auch, Lily, cielo por favor –dijo adolorido su esposo.

-Mamá –le llamó Harry tratando de mantener su tono firme- en las pasadas 48 horas he tenido que forzar mi entrada al ministerio de magia a través de todos los magos que se me pusieran en frente, tuve que batirme en duelo con la peor mortifaga de la que se tiene constancia, contra el mismo Voldemort, tuve que desdentar a un basilisco y burlar a Albus Dumbledore antes de saltar por una ventana desde un segundo piso, he recibido varios cruciatus y dos avada kedavras –resumió rápidamente apenas tragándose el dolor, sin acabar de creerse, que luego de pasar por tantos maleficios cruciatus que ya le eran indiferentes, esto pudiera doler tanto- ¿no crees que ya me han apaleado lo suficiente? –Tras considerarlo un segundo soltó la oreja de su hijo, que la frotó aliviado, pero no así la de su esposo.

-Hasta aquí de bromas –le avisó, esté solo asintió tanto como su cautiva oreja se lo permitía sin incrementar el dolor, luego de soltarlo y de volver a tomar asiento todos cayeron en un pesado silencio- ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces? –Preguntó finalmente.

-Es enteramente su decisión –les contestó Harry de vuelta a su semblante serio.

La pareja intercambio una larga mirada entre ellos, sin palabras, solo sus ojos expresaban cada una de sus respectivas dudas y los argumentos a favor y en contra de lo que estaban a punto de decidir, finalmente con un suspiró simultaneo ambos parecieron llegar al final de su silencioso acuerdo, un leve llanto los sobresaltó antes de que pudieran expresarlo a su invitado.

-Se despertó –dijo con obviedad la mujer mientras iba hacia arriba por su hijo.

-Yo estaba aquí cuando todo empezó –le recordó a su padre, que entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería- ya no falta mucho.

-Lo haremos –le confirmó James Potter con pesar al pensar en el destino de su pequeño y lo oscuros que serían para él los años venideros.

-¿Seguro? –Inquirió el ojiverde entendiendo cada vez más porque a él le repitieron aquella pregunta tantas veces pese a saber de antemano lo que les contestaría.

-Completamente –intervino Lily de regreso a la habitación con el pequeño Harry en brazos- si podemos conseguirle aunque sea una infancia segura y libre de Voldemort, solo eso habrá valido el sacrificio –dijo con seguridad mirando a su pequeño bebe ahora calmado en sus brazos- solo… lamento no poder verlo de nuevo mientras crece –comentó con la voz llorosa, James los envolvió a ambos con sus brazos de inmediato brindándole confort.

-Si realmente quieren… -comenzó el ojiverde llamando la atención de ambos- si es lo que en realidad quieren, podrían hablarle de nuevo una vez que tenga la piedra de resurrección –les informó, los ojos de ambos se abrieron esperanzadamente- pero no más de una o dos veces, no se debe abusar de ese poder, lo que abandona este mundo no debe regresar a él –concluyo en tono de advertencia y amargura combinados a partes iguales, ambos asintieron de inmediato, satisfecho pero aún así increíblemente triste el mago del futuro extrajo su varita- para que las cosas resulten igual bloqueare sus recuerdos de esta conversación, no se preocupen –se adelantó- esto no puede seguirlos más allá de la muerte, llegaran al otro mundo con la conciencia en paz y les aseguro que no será la última vez que nos vallamos a ver –antes de levantar su varita, la mano de su madre se levantó.

-Sin importar que pase… recuerda que siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti hijo.

-Lo sé mamá –le confirmó con una sonrisa pese a tener sus ojos empañados de lágrimas.

Cuando la luz del conjuro de bloqueo de memoria dejo la habitación solo se encontraban en ella el joven matrimonio con su pequeño hijo. Ignorantes de lo que sucedería continuaron con sus labores del día sin saber el sombrío destino que les aguardaba ni que alguien los observaba desde las sombras guardándose de intervenir en lo que sucedería.

La hora restante paso sin nada digno de mencionar hasta que una poderosa y siniestra presencia apareció en el tranquilo pueblo, Harry la sintió de inmediato, no solo por su poder y su naturaleza sino porque estaba aguardando por ella, observó claramente cuando le figura envuelta en batas negras camino por la acera, su pulso se aceleró cuando noto a un pequeño disfrazado acercársele, se calmo un poco cuando el niño se alejo corriendo pero su sangre casi se congela al ver a Voldemort levantar la varita en su dirección, por un segundo él estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo, hasta que recordó que se suponía que no debía interferir con lo que sucedería esa noche, un alivió inmenso lo envagró cuando vio al mago oscuro comenzar a alejarse en dirección de su casa. Se forzó a sí mismo a observar nuevamente la muerte de sus padres como penitencia final por no poder salvarlos ¿De qué servía el poder si no podías proteger a los que amabas?, ¿No era esa la razón por la que había regresado? A su pesar tenía que aceptar el hecho de que alguien tenía que sacrificarse, la paz no se alcanzaba sin sacrificios, una cosa que tardo mucho en entender era por qué no pudo ser él uno de los sacrificados, era porque su tarea iba más allá de eso, le gustara o no. Cuando finalmente el rebote de la maldición asesina de Voldemort destruyó el techo de la casa supo que era tiempo de continuar, silenciosas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, esperanzadamente las últimas que tendría que derramar por la pérdida de alguien cercano, este dolor sería la última carga con la que tendría que lidiar en esta vida. A partir de aquí comenzaría a canalizarlo para fortalecerse hasta la batalla final en la que Voldemort se encontraría con su destino de manera definitiva, con este último reconfortante pensamiento desapareció.

* * *

Sin duda alguna el callejón Knockturn se encontraba en su auge debido a la guerra y al incremento que había tenido el lado tenebroso por los últimos once años, lo cual se podía ver en la fluidez con la que comerciaban con los más funestos artefactos e ingredientes sin temer a represalias del ministerio, el cual se encontraba demasiado ocupado en asuntos de mayor jerarquía como para prestarles atención, por lo cual debía aprovechar la oportunidad, para el día siguiente todos se enterarían de la desaparición de Voldemort y estos negocios comenzarían a desaparecer, sonrió irónicamente al pensar que ni sus más locos planes habían incluido la idea de convertirse en negociante de artículos ilegales, pero como en todo lo que terminaba haciendo estaba por sobresalir del montón, enfiló directo hacía el principal comerciante del lugar en lo que artefactos oscuros se refiere. Era una suerte que tanto en medio del Hallowen muggle como en el callejón Knockturn su apariencia no levantara demasiadas sospechas. Al entrar al Borgins y Burkes fue recibido por un hombre de cabello graso y ligeramente encorvado.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? –Preguntó un poco hosco, al darse cuenta sin duda de que por la apariencia de Harry seguramente no venía a comprar nada.

-Solo si puede comprar o conseguir comprador para lo que ofrezco a más tardar está misma noche –dijo yendo directamente al grano, parecía que el Sr. Borgin iba a responderle de mala forma pero al estar más cerca Harry se dio cuenta de inmediato de que la sangre que llevaba encima no solo era genuina sino también fresca.

-Permítame advertirle que aquí solo tratamos con artefactos legítimos –contestó dejando la hostilidad de lado, Harry rió.

-He escuchado algo un tanto diferente de Lucius Malfoy –comentó, la expresión del hombre decayó al instante con esas palabras y aún más con las que le siguieron- de seguro usted no lo estará tachando de mentiroso.

-N-no, no, claro que no –dijo de inmediato poniéndose nervioso- de seguro podré ayudarlo a vender cualquier artefacto que usted intente vender.

-No son precisamente artefactos –corrigió colocando la bolsa sobre el mostrador, está llamo la atención del Sr. Borgin un momento, tras el cual sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas, Harry sonrió, debía reconocer que el hombre conocía su negocio.

-Es-esto, ¿esto es…? –Trataba de articular la pregunta mientras palpaba la contextura de la bolsa para confirmar sus sospechas. Parecía extasiado y estupefacto a la par.

-Sin duda lo es –confirmó el pelinegro- pero no es lo que vengo a vender –agregó al ver la expresión codiciosa en los ojos del hombre, la cual decayó al escucharlo.

-Seguramente un hombre de negocios como usted no se negaría a por lo menos escuchar una oferta –dijo tentativamente, Harry rió levemente.

-Sr. Borgin, si después de ver lo que tengo en el interior de la bolsa siquiera se acuerda de la piel, estaré muy sorprendido –le aseguró logrando obtener de lleno la atención del hombre, sin agregar nada más saco un total de tres botellas que no llamaron demasiado la atención del Sr. Borgin, a simple vista eran una de sangre, una de algún fluido transparente y viscoso y otra de un veneno transparente, solo hasta que saco el atado de colmillos que parecían espadas fue que el dueño del lugar tuvo que sujetarse del mostrador para no caerse desmayado de la impresión, en ese momento comprendió que era lo que contenían las otras botellas, solo necesitaba hacer unas pruebas básicas para confirmarlo, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento Harry agregó- puede hacer todas las pruebas que quiera pero tendrán que ser aquí mismo.

Sin otra palabra el Sr. Borgin casi voló a cerrar el exterior de su tienda antes de que alguien más viera lo que aquel extraño estaba vendiendo y pretendieran interrumpir el negocio, luego de un viaje Express a la parte trasera de su tienda regreso con unas pequeñas botellas de pociones, unos cristales y una pequeña charola de plata, colocó unas gotas de la primera botella que supuso sería la saliva en la bandeja y la trató con una poción de color púrpura, de inmediato se volvió verde brillante, pareció ser el color que el hombre buscaba porque asintió palpablemente satisfecho antes de continuar aún más excitado luego de comprobar la primera autenticidad, la sangre la trató de manera similar, solo que esta vez coloco medio vaso con una poción ámbar en la que colocó solo unas gotas de la sangre, ambas se evaporaron casi al contacto pero el humo que emanó de estás tomo formas serpentinas muy definidas hasta formar una gran cabeza de serpiente, Harry incluso podría jurar que escucho un siseo provenir del espectro que decía _"muerte"_, pese a estar seguro de que el Sr. Borgin no hablaba parsel parecía reconocer el siseo por lo que era, con las manos casi temblándole de emoción y con una varilla larga y delgada de metal tomo una gota del veneno y lo colocó sobre el cristal, sin embargo la mano le temblaba tanto que salpicó un poco a un costado sobre la bandeja, dicho lugar comenzó a corroerse al contacto, los ojos del hombre su iluminaron mientras pasaban de la arruinada charola al cristal que ahora era completamente negro, tras unos segundos incluso comenzó a cuartearse hasta que se convirtió en polvo. Harry observó la situación al completo sin decir una palabra hasta que supuso que el hombre había terminado.

-Lamentó lo de su cristal y su charola –se disculpo tranquilamente esperando que el Sr. Borgin saliera de su estado de conmoción.

-¡Que importan esas cosas! –Exclamó aparentemente indignado de que Harry no reaccionara igual que él mientras tomaba uno de los colmillos y lo examinaba detenidamente con sus gafas puestas- debía medir más de quince metros sin duda –comentó pensando en voz alta sin dejar de observar el afilado incisivo.

-Poco más de veinte en realidad –le confirmó Harry llamando la atención del hombre sobre él, ahora parecía inquisitivo.

-¿Vio usted a la bestia en persona? –Le preguntó cuidadosamente, con un bufido Harry tomo lo que quedaba de la poción ámbar y se la arrojó sobre la camisa, la mancha desapareció… junto con la camisa en una humareda que formo una cabeza de basilisco mucho más definida que la anterior y expiró un sonoro _"muerte" _antes de desaparecer. Harry vio al señor Borgin palidecer ante esto.

-Yo _recolecté_ esto de la bestia en persona –aclaró con énfasis en las primeras palabras pero sin alterar en lo más mínimo el carácter de su voz- esta misma mañana de hecho, por lo que le sugeriría que me dijera sus mejores ofertas, no creó que usted quisiera ofender a un hombre honesto que ha pasado por un largo día de trabajo ¿o sí?

-De-desde luego que no querría –aseguró vehemente luego de pasar saliva el dueño del lugar, se aclaró la garganta regresando su atención al colmillo esta vez con mayor profesionalismo- me parece que la criatura estaba sobre los diez siglos ¿cierto?

-Supongo que sí –contestó tranquilamente- por lo menos eso es lo que dice la leyenda acerca del monstruo que Slytherin ocultó en Hogwarts –comentó indiferente, pero sus palabras hicieron que el negociante girara tan rápido el cuello que se lo lastimo, ignorando el dolor preguntó.

-¿El monstruo de Slytherin?

-¿Ha escuchado la leyenda de la cámara de los secretos? –Inquirió en tono confidencial, el hombre asintió- ¿Qué clase de monstruo cree usted que Slytherin encerraría con la certeza de que sobreviviría por siglos y con la seguridad de que solo un heredero legitimo suyo podría controlar? –Le preguntó de manera retórica mirando significativamente el comillo en sus manos, el hombre pareció aún más asombrado, pero luego regreso a ver al sujeto frente a él con un nuevo temor.

-¿Entonces usted es…?

-No, en absoluto –se adelantó a contestar Harry fríamente- de hecho _"yo seré el que acabe con la línea de ese bastardo fanático de la pureza de sangre"_ –agregó en parsel para sorpresa de Borgin- podría decirse que tengo algunas habilidades que me fueron de utilidad –contestó enigmáticamente- agradeceré que mantenga este último dato entre nosotros –agregó en tono de advertencia, a lo que el hombre tragó fuerte- ahora volviendo al precio…

-Claro... claro –dijo espabilando- puedo ofrecerle mil galeones en metálico aquí y ahora por el litro de veneno y otros mil por ambos litros de sangre y saliva.

-¿Y los colmillos?

-Son demasiados –comentó de manera apesadumbrada echándole un vistazo al enrome atado- ¿pero puedo ofrecerle trescientos galeones por cada uno? –Preguntó esperanzadamente, para su sorpresa el ojiverde solo soltó una carcajada.

-Creó que usted no me entendió del todo –comentó divertido- pero eso es en parte mi culpa –admitió abriendo nuevamente la bolsa, por un momento el Sr. Borgin temió que fuera a llevarse su mercancía, grande fue su sorpresa al verlo sacar otras doce botellas del casi invaluable veneno en estado tan puro como el que acababa de comprobar- eso es solo el veneno, tengo otras veinticuatro botellas de sangre y otras siete de saliva sin contar con otros dos atados iguales de colmillos.

-No puedo comprarle todo eso –murmuró aún pasmado Borgin.

-Imaginaba eso –le contestó- ¿Por qué cree que le pregunte por compradores desde un inicio? –El viejo asintió mientras procesaba la información, este podría ser el mayor trato de su vida, mayor incluso que el que el viejo Burkes logró años atrás cuando consiguió aquel guardapelo de Slytherin por diez galeones y aparentemente otra vez tenía que ver con el viejo fundador de Hogwarts un negocio extraordinario.

-Conozco a algunos que darían lo que fuera por una oportunidad así –murmuró finalmente en confidencialidad- pero tendría que ser yo el intermediario –le avisó de antemano.

Harry sabía lo que el hombre pretendía, obtener una mayor ganancia al negociarlo con sus "amigos" antes de que ellos hablaran directamente con Harry, a él no le importaba demasiado, en realidad si le ayudaba a vender todo de inmediato sería mejor que si consiguiera el mayor precio posible después, por el mismo precio que le estaba ofreciendo no le importaba que se quedara con la diferencia pero tampoco quería dejarse estafar.

-¿Puede conseguirlos a todos aquí antes de la media noche? –Preguntó, Borgin asintió confiado- regresaré entonces para realizar los negocios junto con usted y le daré una comisión del 10% de la ganancia que consiga en cada artículo vendido sobre el precio que me ofreció por ellos al principio.

-50% -dijo de inmediato Borgin, Harry lo miro detenidamente provocando que el hombre sudara frió- comprenderá que mis asociados no son personas fáciles de tratar, especialmente en los negocios, así que conseguirle algo sobre esa suma sería no solamente difícil sino que no alcanzaría para una comisión…

-20% -ofreció Harry interrumpiéndolo.

-¿25%? –Preguntó tentativamente, el hombre sabiendo bien que estaba arriesgándose mucho al preguntar, Harry tomo aquella muestra de atrevimiento como valedera y se limitó a levantar la mano para sellar el trato, a lo que Borgin accedió aliviado.

-Pero… -dijo repentinamente Harry sin soltarle la mano, el hombre nuevamente se tensó en su lugar- no quiero menos de quinientos por colmillo –comenzó, Borgin asintió mientras Harry podía sentir como les sudaban las manos, le molestaba recurrir al miedo pero, cuando se trataba con esa clase de personas, era sin duda la mejor opción para pasar desapercibido- además del valor en efectivo de una botella de cada sustancia y un colmillo, así usted podrá hacer las demostraciones aquí a sus colaboradores –solicitó- no queremos que ellos desconfíen en ningún momento de lo que les estará vendiendo ¿verdad?

El hombre negó con la cabeza mientras Harry le soltaba el brazo, luego fue de regreso a la parte posterior de la tienda y regresó con unas cuantas pesadas bolsas llenas de galeones, un sencillo hechizo de comprobación de autenticidad de oro y peso le confirmaron a Harry sus nuevos dos mil quinientos galeones, que junto con el resto de sus botellas y colmillos, salvo las que le acababa de vender al señor Borgin, volvió a colocar dentro de su bolsa antes de salir.

* * *

La primera parada fue en Gringotts, donde solo cambio algunos galeones en libras, lo siguiente fue en una papelería donde consiguió justo antes de que cerraran (pues ya eran pasadas las ocho de la noche) un par de pergaminos, luego fue al Londres muggle donde, con el dinero que cambió antes, consiguió bastantes libretas con pastas de cuero, unas pocas del tamaño de una mini agenda y el resto del tamaño de cuadernos, regresó al caldero chorreante donde pagó por una cerveza de mantequilla, una cena que engulló de inmediato, y un cuarto para esa noche y todo el día siguiente, finalmente se internó de nuevo en el callejón Diagon. Pese a lo incongruente de sus movimientos todo parecía estar perfectamente calculado, pues el mago se movió sin reflexionar dos veces en cuanto a su destino, la última parada fue Ollivander, afortunadamente como todo obseso con su trabajo el viejo fabricante de varitas se encontraba despierto pese a las altas horas y lo peligroso de la época, que Harry sabía estaba a punto de terminar. Su tienda estaba abierta al público en caso de que alguien tuviera una emergencia con su indispensable herramienta mágica. Mientras esperaba a que el hombre terminara con la revisión de una varita sobre su mesa de trabajo Harry aprovecho para restaurar sus ropajes y retirar el polvo rojo en que se había convertido la sangre sobre su capa, cuando finalmente ambos hombres hubieron terminado el Sr. Ollivander se acerco a él.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo joven? –Preguntó cortésmente, con un movimiento de su varita Harry cerró la tienda antes de continuar, ganándose una mirada inquisitiva del viejo hombre.

-En muchas cosas –contestó llanamente- una varita para empezar.

-La suya parece estar funcionando perfectamente –argumentó el hombre con clama- y va contra las leyes mágicas vender una segunda varita a un mago al menos que tenga un certificado del ministerio ¿Lo tiene usted acaso? –Preguntó, extendiendo la mano pero Harry suponía que el hombre sabía perfectamente que no disponía de tal documento.

-No –contestó directamente- pero tengo otra cosa que se que le interesara aún más que un pedazo de papel –agregó pasándole su varita, el Sr. Ollivander la tomo un poco contrariado y suspicaz.

-Esta no la hice yo –murmuró revisándola, parecía más sorprendido por cada detalle que descubría en ella.

-Pese a que estoy seguro de que lleva mucho en el negocio Sr. Ollivander –dijo el pelinegro en forma casual- aún es poco tiempo como para ser el fabricante de la varita de saúco –este comentario logró que el viejo hombre por poco soltara la varita, por un momento pareció horrorizado con la idea de dejarla caer y la sujeto como si fuera del más delicado cristal antes de colocarla bajo su lupa y examinar de punta a punta cada marca, cada detalle, cada hendidura en la madera, incluso sacó un sutil reactivo que identificaba la antigüedad de la madera en caso de que hubiera pasado ya su tiempo de utilidad máximo, pero en este caso solo confirmo que la varita era más antigua que ninguna otra que haya visto antes pero más poderosa que cualquiera de las que él hubiera podido fabricar.

-N-n-no puedo creerlo –dijo finalmente exhausto, dejándose caer sobre una silla sin apartar la vista de la varita, aún cuando su propietario la tomo de vuelta- ¿es en realidad la varita del destino? –Le preguntó más como una formalidad, parecía necesitar expresarlo en voz alta, aunque esta un fuera más que un susurro confidencial.

Por respuesta el pelinegro tomo la varita que el Sr. Ollivander había estado revisando antes entre sus dedos y con un "crack" la partió en dos, el fabricante pareció escandalizado por tal acto pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más que levantarse el misterioso dueño de la varita mayor apuntó esta hacia la varita rota.

-Reparo –murmuró bajo pero audible y la varita se selló sin dejar marca alguna, sin otra palabra se la paso al Sr. Ollivander, antes de dejar la suya sobre el mostrador, el viejo fabricante se había quedado como quien ve visiones antes de tomar dudosamente la varita recién reparada de las firmes manos de su contraparte, pasando un poco de saliva agitó la varita y unos anillos de humo salieron de ella, casi al momento la soltó como si no tuviera fuerzas para sujetar la delgada ramita mientras se dejaba caer nuevamente sobre la silla, está vez mucho más débil. Le tomó unos minutos volver a erguirse sobre sus pies y en cuanto lo hizo lo primero que hizo fue recoger con innegable cuidado y una pizca de temor la varita, pero esta vez no la revisó sino que regresó a ver al hombre dubitativamente.

-¿Me… me permitirá examinarla?

-No –contestó secamente, Ollivander asintió claramente desilusionado mientras el hombre recogía de vuelta su varita- le permitiré fabricar otra –completó, el anciano le miro consternado- no, le ruego a usted Sr. Ollivander, que fabrique otra –corrigió amablemente sin dejar de ver al sorprendido hombre.

-Pe-pero eso es imposible –fue todo lo que pudo contestar, Harry no pudo sino sonreír comprensivamente, aún el experto veterano se sintió por un instante como un niño frente a su mecenas.

-No existe la certeza, solo la oportunidad –le recordó paciente- y yo le estoy dando la oportunidad de realizar el sueño que va más allá de las expectativas de cualquiera que alguna vez haya estudiado la sabiduría de las varitas, muchos sueñan solo con tocarla o examinarla como lo ha hecho usted esta noche.

-Pero lo que usted me pide tomaría años, décadas incluso aún si me permitiera examinarla con cuidado –intentó razonar el fabricante.

-Todo lo que necesita saber… -respondió el mago más joven mientras sacaba una libreta de cuero azul oscuro y la colocaba sobre el mostrador, luego se señaló la sien con la punta de la varita mayor- está justo aquí… –completó cerrando los ojos, un instante después un telaraña de recuerdos se desprendieron junto con la punta de la varita, las dejó caer suavemente sobre el libro mientras recitaba un conjuro, al terminarlo las memorias envolvieron el cuaderno como cuerdas, este resplandeció unos segundos antes de abrirse, las páginas se pasaban solas a inmensa velocidad mientras se llenaban con apuntes y complicados esquemas- y ahora aquí –finalizó mientras le pasaba el cuaderno.

El fabricante de varitas revisó ávidamente el contenido dentro del cuaderno, muchas páginas las pasaba rápidamente pero en otras se quedaba algunos segundos asimilando lo que veía con los ojos cada vez más abiertos.

-Esto debería ahorrarle un par de décadas ¿Verdad? –Comentó desinteresadamente, Ollivander regresó a verlo estupefacto.

-¿Acaso tiene idea de lo que esto es? –Le preguntó, en opinión de Harry tontamente, este solo le dirigió una significativa mirada de "obvio que sé lo que es, acaba de salir de mi cabeza", el hombre pareció notar lo absurdo de su pregunta porque regresó su atención al cuaderno, sin acabar de creérselo revisó en el índice (sí, incluía un índice) cuales eran los materiales con los que se construía semejante obra maestra, pese a continuar emocionado su expresión decayó un poco- no tengo idea de donde conseguir esta clase de núcleo, pero… -parecía estar considerando posibilidades, algo que a Harry le agradó, el hombre no dejaría que la dificultad lo detuviera cuando se encontraba más cerca de conseguir lo que nadie había conseguido antes.

-No se preocupe por los materiales difíciles –le alentó Harry sacando algo de su bolsa y colocándolo frente al viejo hombre, este trago con dificultad al ver lo que se encontraba frente a él.

-Esto es…

-Nervio óptico de basilisco –completó con tranquilidad señalando el frasco- el conductor de magia más poderoso que alguna vez se haya visto en ninguna criatura, tan poderoso que es capaz de canalizar un hechizo de muerte permanentemente.

-Pero el ojo…

-Lo quemé, y espero que usted se deshaga de lo que quede una vez que separe completamente el nervio de el –el fabricante asintió por completo de acuerdo con eso- algo más, aunque tengo fe en usted para conseguirlo a la primera… -dijo mientras, para mayor asombro del viejo hombre que no sabía cuánto más soportaría ese nivel de estrés, sacaba un segundo frasco con otro nervio en perfecto estado- siempre es bueno tener un respaldo –opinó con calma.

-Ahora solo falta la madera… -murmuró reflexivamente el viejo una vez logro salir de su estupor- tiene que ser de un árbol que…

-Que posea su propia magia, lo sé, la varita se mantiene por sí misma –completó por él Harry también viéndose reflexivo- como ya debió darse cuenta esta varita no es solo el más perfecto conductor de magia que existe sino también un amplificador, con su propia vida y conciencia, brindará su poder únicamente a su amo, en manos de cualquier otro es solo una varita común y corriente.

-¿Entonces la madera…?

-Tengo un árbol en mente… –comentó, al ver la mirada de Ollivander sobre él decidió explicarse- pero usted es el experto, así que dígame ¿La madera de un Sauce Boxeador cumpliría con la tarea?

-Un sauce… sí probablemente, pero tomar la madera de uno involucra un riesgo inmenso –decidió sensatamente.

-No más que quitarle los ojos a una mortífera serpiente de veinte metros aún viva –objetó el pelinegro como si fuera algo obvio.

-¡¿Viva?

-Olvídese de eso –pidió restándole importancia- le traeré la madera antes de que termine la semana, usted solo concéntrese en fabricar la varita –el hombre asintió distraídamente antes de regresar su atención al manuscrito, sin embargo el hombre se lo quitó- algo más –dijo sacando de nuevo su varita, abrió el libro en la primera hoja, que se encontraba en blanco, y la toco con la varita, al contacto aparecieron unas líneas formando un complejo margen- toque el centro con su varita –le pidió sin dejar de tocar el cuaderno con la suya, Ollivander accedió aún sin comprender del todo, en cuanto la varita del fabricante toco el papel este se iluminó y luego todas las líneas desaparecieron- para hacerlo visible solo tóquelo con la punta de su varita y diga, "solicito consejo para mi labor", se revelara si usted, y solo usted, recita la clave específicamente con su varita –le explicó pasándole de regreso el cuaderno, ahora totalmente en blanco.

-Solicito consejo para mi labor –recitó haciendo lo que se le dijo, las palabras surgieron de la nada llenando nuevamente el libro, impresionado regreso a ver al misterioso hombre.

-Si desea hacer apuntes trabájelos solo dentro de esta libreta o dentro de su cabeza –le avisó con seriedad, Ollivander asintió comprendiendo- para borrarlo haga lo mismo pero diciendo "gracias por el consejo" –siguiendo las instrucciones borró el cuaderno, pero antes de devolverlo la mano del encapuchado lo detuvo- un par de cosas más y luego podrá revisar ese cuaderno todo lo que quiera –prometió, luego de ver al otro asentir continuó- yo ya no estaré aquí cuando su trabajo esté listo pero enviare a mi… sucesor para que trate con él este asunto.

-¿Cómo lo reconoceré? –Preguntó con cuidado el hombre de ojos velados.

-¿Puede recordar mi rostro sin problemas? –Inquirió, Ollivander asintió- entonces no tendrá problema en reconocerlo a él, aunque probablemente le sorprenda –comentó misteriosamente pero su escucha no indagó al respecto- cambiando un poco el tema, no he sabido de otro fabricante de varitas que haya trabajado con nervio óptico de basilisco –comentó sacando un atado de alargados y puntiagudos instrumentos de su bolsa, el Sr. Ollivander reaccionaba cada vez mejor ante las sorpresas pero aún parecía atónito por lo que veía- pero tengo entendido que se pueden hacer con colmillos también ¿o me equivoco?

-Es posible –asintió Ollivander tomando uno de los colmillos y examinándolo con precaución- no se ha hecho en siglos pero triturando los colmillos y procesándolos de forma apropiada se concebirían varitas indudablemente poderosas, aunque con un núcleo tan temperamental…

-¿Qué clase de mago podría ser elegido por una de estas? –Interrumpió Harry con cierto toque de ansiedad, el viejo mago regresó a verlo con curiosidad pero no preguntó nada.

-Eso será decisión de la varita –contestó firmemente- podrían ser de los peores seguidores del innombrable… o los más acérrimos miembros de su oposición pero no le quepa duda… de que serán magos o brujas que sobresaldrán del montón, ya sean de un bando o de otro, incluso de ambos, no es raro que varitas hermanas terminen en manos de magos que resultaron ser la cara opuesta de la moneda, sin embargo son más comunes los casos opuestos donde los dueños de varitas hermanas son complementos de sus contrapartes –Harry asintió comprendiendo, luego saco los dos colmillos más largos de aquel atado, y de toda la bolsa, completo el atado con un colmillo de otro para que los tres tuvieran el mismo número y colocó los dos principales sobre el mostrador.

-¿Cuántas varitas conseguiría de estos dos y cuánto le tomaría terminarlas? –Inquirió ahora claramente ansioso, tras considerarlo un minuto midiendo el largo y peso de los colmillos el anciano fabricante contestó.

-Sin duda podría obtener seis de cada uno, pero me tomaría hasta el fin del mes siguiente para completar las doce varitas.

-Dentro de la libreta hay varios consejos útiles para cuando se trata con núcleos inestables o demasiado poderosos –acotó sin dudarlo- debería poder ayudarlo a reducir el tiempo a menos de la mitad sin exponer la integridad del núcleo o el resultado final.

-Por lo que veo, tiene usted mucha prisa señor –comentó viéndolo fijamente.

-Es imperativo que tenga una selección antes del día seis –le informó con seriedad increíble pero ya no demostraba nada más.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer –consintió el dueño del local.

-Una última cosa, mi sucesor vendrá a hablar con usted aproximadamente dentro de cinco años, tanto para ver el progreso de su proyecto como para adquirir su propia varita de este local ¿tiene alguna duda?

-Sí, de hecho tengo una –dijo tras una larga reflexión el fabricante, Harry esperó pacientemente, el Sr. Ollivander tomo el cuaderno y se lo devolvió a un impasible ojiverde que solo lo tomo de vuelta, como si ya hubiera anticipado esto- y debo admitir que ha sido mi falta el dejarme llevar por semejantes dádivas y oportunidades, pero algo como esto en las manos equivocadas sería el fin para muchos, así que lo siento pero tendrá que hacer esta varita sin ni ayuda –dijo con resolución, Harry finalmente decidió que había hecho lo correcto al venir con Ollivander desde un principio.

-No me cabe ya la menor duda… -comenzó Harry sin parecer alterado en absoluto- que hice la elección correcta al venir con usted –finalizó claramente complacido, la expresión del señor Ollivander era de confusión total mientras el pelinegro tomaba un pergamino en blanco, se hacía un corte en la mano y derramaba su sangre sobre él, con un pase de la varita de saúco este se escribió solo, al pie del pergamino puso la huella de su pulgar también con sangre y luego se lo paso al Sr. Ollivander- ¿Esto le parece suficiente garantía de que no intentare aprovecharme de la situación de ninguna manera ni hacer uso incorrecto de ninguna de las varitas que fabrique bajo mi pedido?

El anciano fabricante revisó el pedazo de papel más sorprendido de lo que había estado hasta el momento, realizó algunas revisiones mágicas para asegurarse de la veracidad del contrato mágico al que el extraño acababa de someterse, tras unos minutos asintió absolutamente satisfecho y firmó también, solo que con pluma y tinta. Al paso el pelinegro le devolvió el libro que el anciano le había regresado antes de ofrecerle estrechar su mano, este aceptó gustoso ambas cosas.

-Cuando mi sucesor venga debe hacerlo firmar el contrato antes de hacer cualquier negocio –le recordó impávido- esto –agregó sacando de la bolsa una generosa cantidad de galeones- es por las varitas –tras un último asentimiento el ojiverde abandonó la tienda.

Los negocios en el callejón Knockturn fueron mejor de lo esperado, cuando Borgin dijo que aquellos magos darían lo que fuera por una oportunidad de obtener ingredientes tan raros no estaba bromeando, aún descontando la comisión que le prometió al dueño del dudoso establecimiento logró sacar dos mil galeones por litro de veneno y mil por litro de sangre o de saliva. Uno de los magos, de piel negra vestido con túnicas del medio oriente, le pagó con una bolsa del tamaño de su puño llena de diamantes, tres bolsas del tamaño de su cabeza con rubíes y dos de zafiros, a diferencia de los diamantes estas piedras eran del tamaño de huevos de ganso, por un atado completo de colmillos, cuatro litros de veneno y cuatro de sangre, los atados restantes salieron en diez mil galeones cada uno (estos ahora tenían once colmillos cada uno), algunos al igual que el señor Borgin le ofrecieron un suma considerable por su bolsa, pero la rechazó amablemente diciendo que quería conservarla como un recuerdo. Al final era difícil saber quién estaba más satisfecho, si los que adquirieron las poderosas, peligrosas e "inexistentes" substancias o el Sr. Borgin que había conseguido una pequeña fortuna solo con la comisión. 63000 Galeones más rico (sin contar las piedras, que fácilmente podría cambiar por otros 40000 galeones) el pelinegro partió en dirección a Gringotts, sin embargo antes de irse él también adquirió muchos tipos de ingredientes en el callejón con la intención de alistarse para lo que le esperaba, gracias al extraño horario de sueño de los duendes (si es que tienen uno) el banco aún se encontraba abierto por lo que no tuvo problema en entrar y abrir una cuenta con un nombre supuesto. Saliendo del banco enfiló directamente de regresó al caldero chorreante, con la llave que le dejo Tom ingresó a su habitación y se recostó, pasaban de las tres de la mañana por lo que tendría cinco horas de sueño antes de que las tiendas abrieran de nuevo por lo que decidió aprovechar el momento y tras dejar su bolsa en el suelo se derrumbó sobre la cama y cayó dormido pocos minutos después.

* * *

Caldero Chorreante Londres, 1 de noviembre (Día 2) 0600 horas

El ruido proveniente del bar lo despertó bruscamente, algo inusitado, ya que no había tenido un sueño tan profundo por más de década y media, sin embargo pese a la molestia debido a su rudo despertar esta se disipó de inmediato por la antelación de lo que estaba sucediendo, la guerra había terminado, sus padres estaban muertos y él se había vuelto una celebridad… negando resignadamente se levantó y comenzó a llenar varias bitácoras con sus conocimientos y a preparar una inmensa variedad de pociones con los ingredientes que adquirió más temprano ese mismo día y utensilios que conjuró y transformó, ahora solo utilizaba la varita mayor, su propia varita había comenzado a perder sus poderes rápidamente desde su arribo y ahora parecía cada vez más una ramita seca, de todas formas Harry aún la mantenía consigo. Gastó el resto de su día en esta tarea ya que sabía a ciencia cierta que no tendría mucho más que hacer hasta la noche o, si la memoria no le era ingrata con ciertos detalles, hasta la madrugada del día siguiente.

Había pasado casi doce horas ininterrumpidas en su labor, el alza y descenso del sol en el exterior eran prueba de ello, la falta de sueño y alimento comenzaron a afectarlo, lo noto cuando estuvo a punto de arrojar el ingrediente final de su propia versión de poción matalobos en la formula de convocación animal para la misma especie. Luego de espabilar y cerciorarse que no había cometido algún error en las otras pociones, decidió aprovechar que estas necesitaban cocerse por el resto de la noche y bajo a la fiesta en el bar para aprovecharse un poco del buen humor de Tom, que se encontraba invitando el primer trago a cualquiera que entrara en su establecimiento ese día, aceptó una cerveza de mantequilla y pidió algo para comer.

-¿Qué sucede con usted joven? –Le reprendió en medio de la algarabía el cantinero al notar que su cliente no parecía ni de lejos tan feliz como el resto- ¡Este debería ser un día para celebrar! –Opinó abriendo los brazos para abarcar el significado de sus palabras señalando la ruidosa celebración.

-Lo sé –admitió tratando de sonreír pero fallando debido al cansancio y demás estrés acumulado- pero mi familia murió apenas ayer y no estoy precisamente de humor para las celebraciones –la sonrisa de Tom decayó al instante y miro comprensivamente al joven, asintiendo.

-Ya veo, discúlpeme joven no lo sabía –se excusó.

-No hay problema –dijo silenciosamente apartando su plato, ahora vació y regresando a ver al apenado cantinero, decidiendo cambiar el tema preguntó- ¿Sabe de casualidad donde puedo encontrar un buen baúl de viaje? –Tom se rasco la cabeza pensando, y agradecido por la salida del joven ante la incómoda situación.

-Bueno… la tienda de Lemarin siempre ha gozado de buena reputación, y puedo dar fe de que sus baúles son excepcionales además de muy duraderos, aunque nunca he adquirido ninguno de sus trabajos especiales por obvias razones…

-¿Trabajos especiales? –Preguntó sinceramente interesado, no había escuchado de este Lemarin antes pero no había comprado un baúl luego de Hogwarts y muchos negocios desaparecieron para siempre junto con sus negociantes cuando los mortifagos tomaron el callejón Diagon.

-Si se lo pides puede construir cosas asombrosas bajo encargo, supe que uno de sus clientes compro uno que tenía prácticamente una mansión en su interior –le contó- otro compró uno que incluso tenía un bosque completo adentro y hechizos para simular tanto la luz del sol como la noche o lluvias internas... pero son sumamente costosos además de que no son prácticos si lo que necesitas es inmediato ya que toma tiempo acoplarlo todo y el viejo Leeds es muy meticuloso respecto a su negocio, no entregaría nada por debajo de la perfección, suele tomarle muchos meses terminar el trabajo dependiendo de la dificultad.

-¿En dónde lo encuentro? –Preguntó directamente el pelinegro, mientras sacaba de su bolsa unos pergaminos y comenzaba plasmar apuntes en ellos al toque de su varita, como si lo que pensara se escribiera.

Había pensado en comprar un baúl que resguardara ciertos objetos para que su yo más joven los recuperará dentro de algunos años pero con lo que describía Tom podía hacer mucho más, algo sorprendido por el repentino entusiasmo del joven, el dueño del bar le señaló a un hombre que bebía hidromiel en una de las mesas mientras conversaba animadamente con otros cuatro acompañantes, era un hombre un poco robusto con facciones redondas un poco calvo pero con rostro afable, su poco cabello era marrón igual que sus ojos vestía con una camisa a rayas, pantalón de tirantes y un delantal de carpintero, tras terminar de escribir sus especificaciones con paso decidido Harry se levantó, llevando su bolsa de viaje que lo acompañaba a todas partes, y se acercó al hombre.

-¿Sr. Leeds? –Preguntó amablemente, el hombre regresó a verlo con una abierta sonrisa.

-El mismo –contestó animado- ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Lamento interrumpir su bebida, pero me han informado que con usted debo hablar si deseo conseguir un baúl mágico excepcional –comentó, la expresión de Leeds cambio a una más sería pero no parecía disgustado sino más bien profesional.

-Si me disculpan amigos –se excuso levantándose para seguir a Harry hasta un apartado donde ambos tomaron asiento y se sirvieron dos tarros enormes de hidromiel- ¿Y qué es lo que tiene en mente Sr.…?

-Evans –contestó Harry con el mismo nombre que había dejado para su cuenta en Gringotts- James Evans, y esto… -dijo pasándole al hombre los pergaminos que acababa de escribir- es lo que tengo en mente –Leeds los tomó con cierta curiosidad, la cual se iba incrementando a medida que avanzaba en su lectura hasta convertirse en asombro- ¿Puede hacerse? –Preguntó ganándose una mirada indignada de parte del hombre- pregunte si puede hacerse –le recordó de forma práctica- no si usted puede, se bien que si no puede nadie más podría hacer este trabajo –esto pareció satisfacer a Leeds pero aún tenía el ceño fruncido al terminar de revisar las especificaciones de aquel baúl.

-Bueno, no le mentiré Sr. Evans, esta es la primera vez que me encomiendan un trabajo tan complejo… o tan especifico –lejos de parecer intimidado Harry podría jurar que el hombre parecía ansioso de poner a prueba sus habilidades al construir ese baúl, incluso podía ver el rebote de sus pensamientos acerca de cómo resolver los asuntos más complicados- pero estoy plenamente seguro de poder lidiar con la tarea… aunque le avisó de antemano que requerirá de una considerable inversión, tanto monetaria como temporal –advirtió.

-¿Aproximadamente? –Le preguntó con calma.

-No podría decirlo con absoluta certeza justo ahora, de hecho solo lo sabré una vez que esté terminado –contestó con honestidad- pero temo decirle que, un trabajo como este, estoy seguro de que no tomara menos de dos años.

-En tanto tome menos de cuatro me daré por bien servido –le aseguró tranquilamente el ojiverde, Leeds revisó los números dentro de su cabeza un instante antes de asentir razonablemente confiado.

-En cuanto al dinero tampoco puedo estar seguro hasta terminar pero no puedo aceptar una entrada menor a diez mil galeones por un trabajo así –calculó el hombre reflexivamente- y podríamos arreglar otra reunión más adelante, cuando tenga una mejor idea, para arreglar como finiquitara el resto de la deuda.

-Le adelantare treinta mil galeones el día de hoy –decidió el pelinegro con la mayor naturalidad del caso, Leeds lo observó atónito por semejante decisión- y le daré carta blanca para que usted agregue lo que considere necesario para perfeccionar este trabajo –concedió con una inclinación de cabeza- lo que falte será cancelado al retirar dicho trabajo, de antemano le avisó que no seré yo quien lo retire sino alguien que me representara –le avisó, Leeds asintió conforme.

-¿Cómo sabré que viene de parte suya?

-Porque él sabrá los detalles de nuestro trato –contestó simplemente- debo suponer que nuestro negoció tiene calidad de confidencial ¿verdad? –Leeds asintió, nuevamente pareciendo levemente indignado ante la duda, Harry extendió su mano ofreciéndola cortésmente- ¿tenemos un trato entonces?

Luego de estrechar sus manos ambos salieron rumbo a Gringotts, que continuaba laborando como un día cualquiera sin prestar atención a las celebraciones que se desarrollaban en el mundo de la gente con varitas, hicieron un traspaso de la cuenta de James Evans a la de Lemarin Leeds y luego ambos se despidieron con otro apretón de manos antes de seguir por diferentes caminos. Luego de esto dedicó lo que quedaba de la noche en dormir un poco, las pociones que hervían a su alrededor por toda la habitación daban solo una tenue iluminación y el calor que inundaba el lugar era gratamente reconfortante, a pesar del olor de algunas pociones y la algarabía en la parte de abajo logró conseguir otro sueño relativamente tranquilo hasta la media noche, le había pedido a Tom que le despertara a esa hora para partir y como el hombre sabía que seguramente seguiría despierto debido a las celebraciones no tuvo ninguna objeción. Apenas Harry estuvo despierto envasó todas las pociones, las guardó y abandono el caldero chorreante luego de dar a Tom las gracias por su hospitalidad y beber un último tarro de cerveza de mantequilla.

* * *

En el tranquilo poblado de Little Whinging algo inusitado estaba sucediendo, en medio de una insondable oscuridad una pareja de magos y un semigigante acababan de dejar a un bebé en las puertas del número 4, en la calle Privet. Luego de realizada su tarea y de que el mayor del grupo devolviera la iluminación a la calle mientras los otros se retiraban de distintas formas, el hombre de larga barba plateada le dirigió una última al bulto que acaba de dejar frente a la puerta de los Dursley.

-Buena suerte Harry –murmuró antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer.

Tan fija había estado su atención en el pequeño de cabello negro que no se prestó atención al extraño comportamiento de un ave que observó toda la escena desde la rama de un árbol cercano, aunque no era extraño, los pensamientos de aquel cuervo era imperceptibles así como la magia que circulaba por su ser, sin mencionar que el oscuro plumaje, tan negro como la noche en sí, lo volvió invisible apenas Dumbledore despojó al lugar de su luminosidad. Una vez esta ave decidió que el lugar era seguro emprendió el vuelo en dirección del portal que acababan de dejar los magos, justo antes de llegar a él se expandió hasta tomar la forma de un hombre envuelto en una oscura capa, el cual sin preámbulo tomo al bulto envuelto en mantas y desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno de que algo hubiese sucedido allí en primer lugar.

* * *

En algún lugar entre las montañas, 2 de noviembre (Día 3) 14:00 horas

Hace poco tiempo que habían sido obligados a congregarse para sobrevivir, los magos los habían exiliado, salvo por algunos que se unieron a las filas de un mago oscuro que les ofreció libertades y provechos, las cosas no se veían nada bien para los gigantes pese a que ellos mismos no se daban cuenta de que sus números disminuían más cada mes, ahora debían haber solo unos quinientos cincuenta, las peleas eran cosa de todos los días y cada semana moría por lo menos uno de ellos. Karkus, el Gurg, era tan ignorante de esta situación como su propia gente y mientras esta le llevara comida no le importaba demasiado en realidad, descansando junto al lago observaba las nubes pasar con ocioso placer. Sin embargo su visión fue nublada por una enorme sombra que cubrió el sol sobrevolando los cielos sobre ellos. Una especie de alerta se cernió sobre los enormes seres, tal vez la única cosa que realmente podía herirlos a parte de ellos mismos había aparecido sin ninguna señal previa lo cual nunca antes había sucedido, no tuvieron oportunidad de prepararse antes de que una criatura cuyo tamaño duplicaba el de la mayoría de ellos aterrizara pesadamente en medio del claro, aún los temibles gigantes se apartaron una prudente distancia, guiados primariamente por el temor, algunos por otra parte se estaban preparando para arremeter cuando la figura comenzó a encogerse hasta llegar a poco más de una décima parte de su tamaño original, sin alas ni cola o dientes y garras, solo la figura de un hombre en medio del claro, antes de que alguno terminara de procesar lo que acababan de presenciar la voz del hombre resonó a través de toda la montaña.

-_¡QUIERO VER AL GURG!_ –Dijo claramente en la lengua propia de los gigantes, tuvo que repetir el ultimátum tres veces hasta que los presentes se apartaran dándole el camino libre, al principio hubo unos pocos que intentaron aplastarlo al ver que ya no tenía la forma de aquella enorme bestia, pero estos salieron disparados de regreso unos cuarenta metros con un ocioso movimiento de la mano del mago antes de que este repitiera su petición. Una vez se halló frente al enorme _jefe_ este hablo con voz áspera pero segura, propia del gigante líder.

-_¿QUÉ QUIERE MAGO AQUÍ?_

_-DAR UN REGALO AL PUEBLO DE LOS GIGANTES_

Sin otra palabra de por medio de entre sus ropas el mago extrajo una esfera de cristal rellena de una neblina del color de la aurora.

CRASH

La esfera fue aplastada en la mano del pelinegro y la neblina se disperso por toda la montaña, en cuestión de segundos los centenares de gigantes cayeron pesadamente dormidos en sus sitios, con un movimiento de su varita enormes líneas se dibujaron en el suelo por una extensa área, desde lo alto alguien hubiera sido sorprendido por un gigantesco ojo envuelto por una pirámide, mismo que se ilumino en cuanto Harry, que se hallaba justo en el centro, colocó su mano sobre él. Los gigantes comenzaron a retorcerse como si tuvieran pesadillas o algo semejante pero aquello no duro demasiado, luego tanto la luz como el grabado en el suelo se vieron extintos. Pasarían varias horas inconscientes por lo que Harry aprovecho para transformar algunas piedras del lugar, para hacerlas más lisas y cargarlas con una considerable cantidad de magia además de grabarlas con runas, dejo algunas en el lugar pero encogió la mayoría las colocó dentro de su bolsa de viaje, transfiguro muchas otras cosas también. Estaba anocheciendo cuando decidió que era hora de levantar a Karkus, lo enervó de vuelta con su varita, el enorme Gurg se despertó lentamente y tardó unos minutos en levantarse, cuando lo hizo lo primero que enfoco fue al mago que los había sorprendido, su primer impulso fue el de tomar su garrote y aplastarlo, sin embargo no lo hizo, por lo que había visto que les paso a los otros gigantes que intentaron lo mismo sabía que no serviría de mucho.

-¿Te encuentras bien Karkus? –Escuchó preguntar al hombre de cabello negro, Karkus estaba a punto de replicar que no entendía su lengua cuando, se dio cuenta de que realmente entendió lo que el mago le preguntó, tardo otro minuto en asimilar esto pero no entendía el por qué.

-Cabeza, dolor –replicó tras un rato sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, ya que no sabía cómo es que podía hablar la lengua del extraño- ¿Qué… -intentó preguntar, le tomo unos segundos ordenar las palabras para que salieran de su boca- qué hiciste? –Logró preguntar finalmente, vio la sonrisa en la cara del mago crecer desproporcionadamente al escucharlo y entonces lo comprendió, tal vez no entendía cómo, pero sabía que fue ese mago el que lo hizo.

-Como te dije antes, les di un regalo –contestó inocentemente- ¿no es esa la costumbre cuando se visita a los gigantes?

-¿Qué hiciste? –Repitió comenzando a perder la, inusualmente extensa, paciencia que tenía el día de hoy, la cual comenzaba a sospechar también tenía algo que ver con lo que el mago les había hecho a él y a su gente.

-Les di conocimientos –contestó llanamente, el gigante miro al pelinegro confundido, le tomo otros dos minutos terminar de entender lo que había dicho pero cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron con enorme sorpresa.

-Por eso puedo entender.

-Exacto –respondió con una inmensa sonrisa, el Gurg arrugó el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres conseguir con esto? –Pregunto hoscamente.

-¿Por eso?, nada –contestó honestamente, el gigante lo miro sorprendido- es la costumbre dar un regalo al Gurg el día que se lo visita para pedirle audiencia al día siguiente, pero yo carezco de tiempo.

-¿Careces? –Repitió intrigado, tanto por el significado de la palabra como por el hecho de entender lo que esta significaba.

-Moriré al terminar esta semana –contestó indiferentemente, el gigante lo miro pasmado, no podía imaginar algo capaz de extinguir a un ser así, habiendo pasado la mayor parte de su vida valiéndose de sus instintos más básicos podía sentir cuando algo era peligroso o poderoso, y este mago era el ser más poderoso que jamás hubiera visto. Se había percatado desde que apareció, aún sin su forma de bestia su presencia no dejaba de ser intimidante.

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó nuevamente Karkus retomando la conversación anterior, Harry sonrió, por muy diferentes que fueran en apariencia a gigantes y a duendes no les gustaba perder el tiempo con banalidades como la sutileza… y a él tampoco.

-Como ya dije carezco de tiempo, así que decidí saltarme el protocolo y darles todos mis presentes en un solo paquete –contestó mientras levantaba su mano y arrojaba un _lumus_ tan poderoso que ilumino toda la explanada como si fuera un pequeño sol desde el cielo.

El gigante cayo sentado de la impresión, su explanada seguía siendo en apariencia la misma… solo que era mucho más grande, incluso las cosas eran más grandes, le tomo un momento levantarse para observar todo, los árboles del bosque median sobre los sesenta metros ahora y eran el doble de gruesos que su propio torso, viendo más de cerca se percató de que había muchos árboles con frutas, llegó a un manzano y retiró una dudosamente, era tan grande como su puño, había visto a pequeñas criaturas comer esas cosas pero nunca pensó poder hacer lo mismo, no se llenaría con algo así, pero ahora que podía… mordió la fruta con curiosidad y una sensación de placer apareció en su rostro mientras masticaba y un poco del jugo de la manzana caía por su quijada, terminó la manzana mientras se dirigía al lago el cual ahora parecía un pequeño océano de agua dulce y cristalina, a lo lejos vio saltar una trucha tan grande como su un ballenato joven, el mago lo siguió todo el camino aparentemente encantado con la reacción del Gurg, Karkus se inclino en la orilla y sumergió so mano en el lago, a los suyos no les afectaba el frió debido a lo grueso de su piel, eso no significaba sin embargo que fueran inconscientes del cambio en la temperatura.

-Está más cálido –comentó.

Entonces regreso su atención al resto del lugar, la nieve ya no se encontraba, todo era casi por completo verde salvo por un inmenso espacio a lado de los árboles frutales que parecía listo para arar, casi al momento de pensar en esa palabra se dio cuenta de cómo es que ella y su significado habían llegado a él. Casi por reflejo regreso a ver a su no anunciado escolta, pero solo un momento antes de continuar con el recorrido, ahora que el valle era tan grande que los gigantes parecían del tamaño de humanos normales le tomo un tiempo llegar al extremo más apartado, pero el tiempo valió la pena por lo que encontró allí. Un pueblo entero con monumentales casas de un piso completamente hechas con los troncos de los árboles, aunque a simple vista no parecían suficientemente grandes para que un gigante diera más de tres pasos en línea recta dentro de ellas, en ninguna dirección. Curioso, Karkus entró en la primera que tuvo a su alcance, al principio se dio cuenta de que era mucho más grande por dentro de lo que parecía por fuera, tenía un comedor, dos cuartos, camas, un baño, una sala y una cocina, todo era rustico y rudimentario pero para el gigante era lo más asombroso que jamás haya visto, incluso los instrumentos de cocina, que en alguna parte de su cabeza se encontraba como utilizar si tenía que hacerlo para preparar comida más elaborada que animales crudos o brevemente tostados al fuego.

Este último pensamiento llamó su atención sobre lo que había en el centro del pueblo, el cual poseía unas cuatrocientas cabañas iguales, en un enorme montículo de piedra, semejante a un altar, había una hoguera formada por centenares de robustas y largas ramas, tomo una con curiosidad para ver si hacía algo pero no le vio nada anormal, incluso la tocó, al sentir la quemadura la soltó por reflejo, la rama rebotó hasta el suelo sobre un charco de lodo, sin embargo el lodo se seco y la llama siguió ardiendo.

-Es fuego de Gubraith –explicó el mago tomando la rama y regresándola a la hoguera, se rió levemente de la expresión confundida de Karkus- yo puse la misma cara la primera vez que alguien menciono el nombre –le aseguró sin reducir su sonrisa, por alguna razón Karkus también sonrió apreciando la broma- significa que jamás se extingue –aclaró y el gigante asintió antes de regresar a ver una última cosa llamativa del lugar.

Un pozo tan alto que la piedra le llegaba hasta la cintura y de al menos diez metros diámetro, así que su primera impresión es que debían de ser cuidadosos con él, esto fue claro hasta que se asomó al borde, estaba completamente techado para proteger el agua de interior pero no tendría más de cuatro cinco metros de profundidad que de ninguna forma alcanzaría para suministrar entre toda la comunidad de gigantes, ya no le sorprendía que esta información se encontrara dentro de su cabeza, así que solo regreso a ver al mago interrogante.

-Se rellena –explicó con sencillez- directamente ya sea del lago o de la montaña así que no debería llegar a vaciarse, sin embargo le sugiero a ti y a tu gente que sean cuidadosos con sus nuevos recursos, no son completamente ilimitados y ustedes deben poner de su parte –le avisó con seriedad, el Gurg asintió comprendiendo, pero una pregunta resonó en su mente y decidió expresarla.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? –La primera respuesta fue una media sonrisa.

-A algunos magos todavía nos importa si los gigantes continúan existiendo –contestó simple y sinceramente- simplemente no quiero ver que tu especie o muchas otras se extingan solo por la ignorancia de algunos magos que desgraciadamente se encuentran en el poder.

-¿Extinguirse? –Repitió consternado el Gurg, Harry lo miro comprensivamente.

-Es verdad que con todo lo sucedido el día de hoy aún no has tenido oportunidad de pensar en eso –admitió- pero escúchame un momento, de acuerdo –Karkus asintió, un movimiento de mano de Harry y en el suelo aparecieron, como dibujados con un vara en la tierra, cientos de dibujos un tanto burdos de personas, o mejor dicho de gigantes- en este momento hay cerca de seiscientos gigantes en el mundo, casi todos ellos en este mismo valle ¿cierto? –Otro movimiento de cabeza le confirmó que el Gurg entendía esto- sin embargo cada luna llena (expresión que se utiliza para determinar un mes) su número disminuye debido a las peleas como ya te habrás dado cuenta, esto sucede porque no están acostumbrados a vivir en grupos tan grandes –explicó con otro pase de su mano cinco figuras fueron tachadas y desaparecieron, Karkus escuchaba con atención pese a no entender a donde quería llegar el mago con eso- si las cosas continúan a este paso en doce lunas llenas, o lo que mi gente llama "un año"… -otro pase de su mano y esta vez fueron sesenta figuras las que desaparecieron ante los sorprendidos ojos del gigante, podía hacerse una idea de cuánto tiempo era eso y la perspectiva no era alentadora, eso significaba que si las cosas seguían a ese ritmo- y en diez años… -un último pase de la mano del mago le confirmo al Gurg sus terribles sospechas, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria sus poderosas piernas no fueron capaces de sostenerlo, cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas y sus manos mientras observaba como cada figura era tachada y desaparecía.

-¿Estamos condenados? –Preguntó a nadie en particular, sin embargo una mano se apoyó en su brazo como si fuera un árbol, regresó a ver al mago que sonreía alentadoramente.

-No todavía –le contestó- créeme Karkus todo lo que hice con este valle no es nada –dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra- comparado con lo que les hice a ustedes ¿No te has preguntado por qué decidiste no aplastarme en cuanto te despertaste? –Aquella pregunta sin duda había pasado por su cabeza pero no le había prestado mayor atención con todo lo que siguió- los conocimientos que les di serán la clave para su supervivencia, el resto son solo juguetes, que si cuidan apropiadamente les ayudaran bastante –los ojos del gigante se abrieron con una nueva esperanza mientras colocaba su mano sobre la del mago, cubriendo casi todo su brazo y tratando de no aplastarlo.

-Muchas gracias –le dijo sinceramente- mi gente estará en deuda…

-No empecemos con eso de las deudas de nuevo –le cortó el mago ante la confundida mirada del Gurg- olvida lo que dije –le sugirió dándose la vuelta y retirándose por la calle principal hacía las afueras del pueblo seguido de Karkus- el lugar está protegido para que nadie más que otros gigantes puedan encontrarlo, o los magos que ustedes decidan que pueden entrar, cómo hacer esto ya está dentro de sus mentes solo tienes que ver las piedras con runas en las entradas del valle para recordarlo, hay algunas más de estas piedras que tienen otros poderes dentro de las cavernas, estas tiene instrucciones graficadas en los muros de las mismas para saber cómo usarlas y que es lo que hacen –Karkus asintió recordando todo- una cosa más, ya que insisten en estar en deuda conmigo tengo un favor que pedirles… -dijo con un cierto grado de duda, no quería que pareciera como si hubiera hecho todo eso por simple interés. El Gurg lo miro expectante, pero al final de su explicación pareció contrariado.

-¿Eso es todo? –Preguntó claramente extrañado.

-Sí –contestó llanamente- eso y que me prometas que harás todo lo que esté en tu mano para que esta comunidad prospere –agregó mortalmente serió- no dejes que todo esto… -dijo señalando el lugar extendiendo al completo sus brazos- sea para nada.

El gigante se irguió en toda su imponente estatura, orgullo y determinación emanando de él, asintió una sola vez con la cabeza con la formalidad y el respeto con el que se dirige un soldado a su superior, luego su vista se fue levantando del suelo mientras la sombra que proyectaba el mago iba creciendo y cambiando hasta cubrir por completo al Gurg, el cual ahora lo miraba hacia arriba directamente a unos enormes y profundos ojos verdes que quedarían grabados en su memoria hasta el día de su muerte, la impresionante bestia dio un asentimiento de cabeza en señal de despedida antes de agitar sus poderosas alas y emprender el vuelo fuera de aquellas montañas, las protecciones volvían imposible para otros magos (y muy difícil para él) aparecerse o desaparecerse en aquel lugar, una vez estuvo suficientemente alto regreso el cuello solo para ver un enorme espacio vació en medio de las montañas a través de los furiosos vientos de una tormenta que empezaba a desatarse, sin embargo con su forma actual aquellos vientos huracanados era poco más que una brisa matinal mientras sus afilados ojos atravesaban el panorama con la misma facilidad que lo harían en un despejado día de verano.

* * *

Frontera Transilvana, Rumania, 3 de noviembre (Día 4) 00:00 horas.

Una sombra con alas sobrevolaba los escabrosos parajes de esta apartada zona sin problema aparente, después de todo era muy frecuente ver cuervos por este lugar, sin embargo la experimentada guardia no había llegado a su posición actual luego de siglos de experiencia sin aprender a distinguir un comportamiento inusual, muchas sombras rodearon al ave al tiempo que esta se detenía de su avance casi estática en el aire antes de tomar forma humana.

-Buenas noches caballeros, señorita –saludó formalmente por completo indiferente ante la amenaza que representaban seis vampiros de la guardia principal, completamente armados, Harry se tensó momentáneamente al notar a la vampiresa de cabello rojo, preguntándose si esto era una especie de pesada broma del destino, allí estaba ella, absoluta e imponente, exacta hasta el último detalle de cómo sería cuando se conocieran dentro de veinticinco años, desde su pálida piel hasta sus ojos color rojo fuego igual a sus rizos que le llegaban hasta más debajo de los hombros. Casi todos lo veían con burla y superioridad- deseo tener una audiencia con el consejo de ancianos –solicitó directamente, algunos lo miraron sorprendidos por semejante disparate pero la mayoría solo rió burlonamente.

-No crrreó que seas del agrrrado de ellos, perrro puedes satisfacerrr nuestrrra sed –comentó uno de ellos acercándose, casi al paso el resto se acercó rodeándolo, Harry notó que de entre todos ellos solo Natalia mostraba la suficiente precaución de tener su mano al alcance de su espada de necesitarla y su ballesta preparada, tomando nota mental de esto el mago actuó.

Un fugaz movimiento de varita que pareció envolverlo y solo la vampiresa que iba preparada tuvo oportunidad de bloquear el hechizo usando su espada como escudo, aunque esta se abolló, defendió su corazón de la lluvia de estacas plateadas que les cayeron encima, sus compañeros no fueron tan afortunados, el resto se hallaban literalmente clavados al suelo o a los árboles colindantes, sus propios hombros se encontraba clavados en un abeto pero aún podía moverse a diferencia de sus camaradas que debido a las estacas en sus corazones se quedaron completamente paralizados, un segundo movimiento de varita del misterioso mago y estos vampiros fueron despedazados y se consumieron en medio de un mar de llamas esmeraldas iguales a los ojos de su ejecutor. La pelirroja intento retirar las estacas que la sujetaban para poder volver al ataque pero ni bien su mano alcanzó la primera de estas su cuerpo entero se paralizó, solo sus ojos podían moverse en la dirección donde una brillante hoja plateada, que salía de una varita, atravesaba su pecho, dejándola completamente a la merced del intruso que acababa de materializarse de la nada frente a ella, luego de acabar con un escuadrón completo de cazadores de muerte, no tenía idea de cómo era esto posible pero supuso que en unos instantes ya no importaría.

Se equivocó.

-Necesito que alguien lleve el mensaje que acabo de dar a oídos de los ancianos –dijo lenta y entonadamente mirando directamente los ojos escarlatas, la vampiriza intentó aprovechar este "descuido" de parte de su agresor para contraatacar con sus poderes psíquicos, sin embargo prontamente descubrió que era como golpear muros de granito con una vara de bambú, nunca había percibido defensas mentales tan poderosas, ni siquiera en los ancianos- no te esfuerces –le recomendó impertérrito, obviamente enterado de su pobre intento por controlarlo- por favor ve e informa a los ancianos que me reuniré con ellos en la cámara del consejo antes del amanecer.

Sin agregar nada más se desvaneció, no era la típica desaparición que había visto hacer a los magos, era mucho más parecido al método de desplazamiento de los vampiros de hecho. Al darse cuenta de que se encontraba sola también se percató de que tanto la espada en su pecho como las estacas en sus hombros habían desaparecido junto con el mago, apenas en ese momento fue totalmente consciente de su situación.

¡Un mago acababa de perdonarle la vida!

Un furioso grito de ira resonó a través del oscuro bosque transilvano llevando escalofríos a toda aquella criatura que fuera capaz de escucharlo, en especial se le erizaron las plumas a cierto cuervo de ojos verdes que se había apoyado en una rama no muy lejos de allí para descansar algunas horas antes de su reunión con los patronos del ominus nocturna. No estaba muy complacido por la forma en que resulto su llegada, sabía bien cuáles eran las leyes que aplicarían los vampiros en cuanto Natalia se presentara de regreso, también sabía que ella preferiría eso que la alternativa pero Harry no quería dejar las cosas así, por otro lado estaba lo que tendría que hacer para presentarse ante los más desalmados vampiros que alguna vez hayan caminado sobre la tierra, sabía bien que entre más despiadado se mostrara esa noche más sencillo resultaría tratar con los ancianos. Estos solo se contenían de convertir el mundo en su banquete personal porque sabían bien lo arriesgado que sería iniciar una guerra abierta con los magos. Ya antes había pensado una forma de derrocar a esos autócratas adictos a la sangre, pero la guerra con Voldemort ocupaba su mente por completo, sin embargo ahora un plan estaba terminando de afinarse dentro de su cabeza, de haber sido posible el pico del ave se habría curvado en una sonrisa.

Faltando solo quince minutos para el amanecer hizo su aparición frente a las puertas de la fortaleza del mismísimo Conde Vladislaus Tepes, Vlad el empalador o el Conde Drácula como algunos lo llamaban. El cual no fue desde luego el primer vampiro ni mucho menos, su raza tenía ya miles de años antes de que él fuera mordido, sin embargo fue el más conocido de su raza, lo cual tampoco era una hazaña sino una vergüenza, por lo que fue ejecutado y sus bienes incautados, sin embargo su castillo y su obra fueron hasta cierto punto del agrado de los ancianos por lo que estos decidieron albergar su bastión principal en estas tierras. Completamente ocultas y prácticamente imposibles de encontrar si no conoces su ubicación exacta, en esta ciudad-fortaleza yacen noventa mil vampiros y los principales tesoros de la raza vampírica, tienen una infraestructura y demás pero lo principal para ascender es no demostrar misericordia.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que el mago de la cicatriz hizo…

En apariencia.

Las puertas del castillo cayeron en dirección opuesta a lo que deberían, hechas astillas, casi de inmediato centenares de soldados arremetieron en contra del intruso, como ya habían escuchado acerca de él decidieron no subestimarlo, eso no impidió que la mayoría cayera en cenizas consumidos por fuego de diferentes tonalidades, algunos eran consumidos por flamas azules, otros rojas algunos por llamas verdes y los menos afortunados por llamas negras, estos parecían continuar agonizando aun después de ser consumidos por el fuego. La mayoría de los que se cruzaban en su camino fueron calcinados de inmediato algunos empalados en estacas pero nadie salió ileso a su paso, ya fueran las figuras de bellas mujeres o tiernos e inocentes niños, todos eran aniquilados o descuartizados si se interponían en su camino, cerca de treinta mil vampiros cayeron definitivamente antes de que siquiera pasara de los muros exteriores hasta el interior de la fortaleza, las enormes puertas de roble de esta también cayeron sin mayor dificultad junto con una parte de la desproporcionada roca que la rodeaba. El avance fue inmediato, él conocía perfectamente estos pasillos, tal vez no tan bien como los de Hogwarts pero tanto como el Ministerio de Magia, Dumstrang o Azkaban, aún así otros diez mil vampiros se las ingeniaron para materializarse en frente suyo antes de llegar a las puertas de acero que resguardaban su recinto principal, con los que se encontraban dentro del castillo no tuvo ninguna vacilación en calcinarlos apenas se le atravesaron. Arreglo un poco sus ahora desgastadas prendas, su capa en especial comenzaba a verse menos brillante al igual que su varita comenzaba a advertir cada vez marcas más notorias, sin embargo esto fue lo de menos cuando con un movimiento de su mano abrió las puertas y se adentró en el interior de la sala, una muy parecida a la sala de juicios del ministerio, solo que mucho más lúgubre, justo en el centro de esta se hallaba encadenada y vestida solo con harapos la vampiriza pelirroja, aún así permanecía indiferente ante la perspectiva del castigo, sin embargo le dirigió una mirada homicida en cuanto entró, haciendo caso omiso de eso avanzó hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca de la restringida guerrera y dirigió su atención al podio.

-_Espero no interrumpir_ –saludo formalmente en arameo, la lengua madre de los vampiros, uno solo podía dirigirse a los ancianos en esa lengua, con una inclinación de cabeza- _¿sería correcto suponer que fueron advertidos de mi llegada?_

Los ancianos no respondieron inmediatamente, algunos seguían observando estupefactos el lugar por donde la puerta aún abierta permitía observar un siniestro espectáculo de destrucción masiva. Cuerpos cercenados aún quemándose y moviéndose de manera tan poco perceptible que solo sus ojos eran capaces de distinguir aquello, incluso los más imperturbables de entre su raza que miraban los siglos pasar como si fueran días y los más inverosímiles eventos transcurrir con indudable aburrimiento, se encontraban sorprendidos aunque de entre los nueve solo dos habían sido incapaces de evitar demostrarlo. Ya viéndolos a todos de nuevo parecía que había sido ayer, y no dentro de dos y media décadas, cuando él y Ragnarok derritieron aquellas mismas puertas junto con la mayor parte de aquel castillo, tal vez era solo idea suya pero tenía la impresión de que se encontraban mucho más tensos entonces, seguramente el hecho de tener la cabeza de un dragón vigilando cual sería el primero en moverse los mantuvo mucho más alerta. Los nueve no parecían exceder o siquiera llegar a los treinta años (aún cuando su edad superaba los setenta siglos casi no cambiaban, solo la falta absoluta de luz acababa pigmentando su piel y cabello luego de cinco mil años), cabello rubio platinado largo, casi albinos a la vista, con ojos rojo oscuro y pupilas dilatadas para ver en la oscuridad, piel casi traslucida que parecía hecha de papel de arroz, capaz de rasgarse al primer tacto, finalmente uno de ellos habló.

-_¿Quién eres?_

_-¿Deseas que te de un nombre o mi verdadero nombre? _–Fue la contestación del pelinegro- _porque solo puedo darte un nombre supuesto si lo que necesitas es nombrarme._

-_No juegues no nosotros mago _–le advirtió Marcus sobriamente, líder del consejo.

-_Jugué con ellos –_contestó sin alterarse en lo más mínimo señalando el lugar por el que acababa de pasar y la masacre que dejo a su paso- _con ustedes, Antiguos, estoy siendo absolutamente serio _–aclaró.

-_¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí? _–Preguntó finalmente otro de los ancianos.

-_Ofrecerles un acuerdo mutuamente beneficioso, que estoy seguro va a interesarles _–contestó directamente, algunos lo observaron con interés o curiosidad, pero la mayor parte continuo impasible, solo preguntándose que podría querer obtener aquel misterioso mago de ojos verdes.

_-Tenemos una política de tratar los asuntos por orden –_le avisó Marcus de vuelta señalando a la pelirroja a su lado- _primero está el cumplimiento de nuestras leyes, luego podremos hablar de negocios._

Harry regreso a ver a la vampira y de reojo a la compuerta sobre su cabeza que dejaría entrar el sol directamente sobre ella, conocía bien esas leyes, "la última voluntad de un vampiro", según su creencia uno era "dueño de lo que mataba", de allí que generalmente los convertidos pasaran a ser esclavos de sus creadores, aunque en ocasiones este vampiro llegaba a ser suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con su creador y así ganar su libertad y una posición dentro de la comunidad vampírica. Pero hay otra parte menos conocida dentro de esa ley, "eres dueño de lo que matas y responsable de lo que salvas", también tenía que ver con los conversos esclavizados, si salvabas a alguien de morir convirtiéndolo eras responsable por él y te pertenecía, sin embargo también se aplicaba a los vampiros, si alguien les salvaba o perdonaba la vida tenían que someterse a su voluntad, la única excepción a esta regla era si un cazador de muerte le salvaba la vida a un compañero, por lo demás la ley era absoluta sin importar que él salvador fuera vampiro o no, por ser una vergüenza imperdonable para un vampiro necesitar de alguien fuera de su propia raza para sobrevivir los vampiros que caían en esta categoría podían elegir una última voluntad antes de renunciar a ella para someterse a la de su salvador, esta siempre era la ejecución bajo la luz del sol, el método más seguro y eficaz de destruir a un vampiro. Colocándose un poco más cerca de la pelirroja, que no dejaba de mirarlo como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada antes de arder, el pelinegro volvió a hablar.

-_¿Les importaría si arreglo un asunto con ella antes de que procedan?_ –Los ancianos regresaron a verse entre ellos pero tras una leve deliberación asintieron.

Sin decir ni preguntar nada Harry saco cinco piedritas de su bolsillo, estas se agrandaron hasta tener casi un metro de alto y se distribuyeron formando un pentagrama alrededor de la condenada, una vez en su sitio las runas escritas en ellas comenzaron a brillar y formaron una estrella atrapando a la vampiriza en el centro, esta fue tomada por sorpresa tanto por esto como por el mago que aprovecho su leve desconcierto para hacerla beber una poción que llevaba en un frasco, de color rojo brillante, sujetándola por la garganta y forzando la poción a través de su sistema con magia. Finalmente murmuró un conjuro y un rayo dorado atravesó la espalda de la pelirroja y se condujo a través de las piedras hasta regresar de vuelta y adentrarse justo en el pecho de la vampira, cargó las piedras con magia logrando que brillaran mucho más, los vampiros tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos ante la luz unos segundos antes de que esta desapareciera, cuando lo hizo la vampiriza seguía en el mismo lugar, aunque de rodillas y aparentemente muy cansada, aparentemente sin daño alguno, un análisis más detallado habría revelado únicamente que su piel era un poco menos pálida que antes.

_-Supongo que ahora podemos continuar_ –argumentó el pelinegro como si nada hubiera pasado mientras las piedras volvían a su bolsillo. Un movimiento de su propia mano y los seguros de la compuerta se abrieron ante la curiosa vista de los vampiros presentes, sin embargo no mostraron mayor sorpresa en realidad por ver al mago realizar magia sin necesidad de su varita, lo que sí consiguió algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa fue ver a la condenada pelirroja ser bañada completamente por los mortales rayos del sol sin recibir ni tan siquiera la más ínfima quemadura. De entre todos la vampira parecía la más sorprendida por este hecho, incluso dirigió sus ojos al cielo para confirmar que era la del sol la luz que la envolvía inofensivamente, al hacerlo se perdió en el espectáculo que se suponía prohibido para ella desde hace más de cuatro siglos.

-_¿Qué es lo que has hecho? _–Demandó saber uno de los ancianos casi al instante, lejos de parecer molesto lucía ansioso, el líder del consejo le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria y casi de furia, la conversación que hubieran trabado mentalmente forzó al anciano a regresar a su asiento claramente intimidado.

_-Ahora… _–dijo tranquilamente-_ hablamos de negocios. No se preocupen _–les alentó al verlos tan tiesos como estatuas de mármol-_ no se trata de algo excesivo en absoluto, pero debo advertirles que esta, como cualquier otra magia, tiene sus limitaciones y restricciones _–dijo calmadamente, ahora se encontraban atentos-_ este ritual y la poción solo funcionaran al 100% de efectividad en un convertido._

_-¿Estás diciendo que aquellos tienen un potencial mayor que los nacidos puros? _–Inquirió fríamente uno de los ancianos.

_-El ritual es muy específico respecto a algo, y no tiene que ver con sus poderes o herencia vampírica –_aclaró uniformemente- _el ritual tiene que ver directamente con la parte humana del vampiro _–ante esto algunos hicieron exclamaciones de asco o furia ante la idea de que dicha parte les diera poder, haciendo caso omiso de ellos el ojiverde continuó-_ los vampiros son demonios de la oscuridad que no pueden sobrevivir a la luz del sol, eso es un hecho, pero los humanos sí, lo que hace este ritual, con ayuda de la pócima es extraer esta resistencia de su parte humana sin afectar las fortalezas de su naturaleza de vampiro, por ejemplo… -_explicó antes de regresar a ver a la pelirroja que seguía viendo el cielo diurno con fascinación- _si su guerrera fuera tan amable de demostrar mi punto quitándose sus cadenas._

Finalmente esta apartó su vista del cielo al notar que todos la observaban, una parte de su mente había captado la petición pero ella solo regresó a ver a sus cadenas, hasta que la orden mental de uno de los mayores le repitió el ultimátum con mayor fuerza, sin detenerse a pensarlo arrancó las pesadas ataduras de hierro sin dificultad, con todos pensando lo mismo Harry finalmente logró escuchar el rebote de sus pensamientos.

-_"Asombroso"_

_-"Con un poder semejante tendríamos la ventaja definitiva si decidiéramos desatar la guerra"_

_-"Necesitamos reconstruir nuestro ejército"_

_-¡"Pero tendrán que ser solo de convertidos"!_

_-"Es un precio aceptable"_

_-"Pero no el único"_

_-"Terminemos de escucharlo antes de decidir como procederemos"_

_-¿Qué es lo que deseas a cambio de este conocimiento? –_Preguntó Marcus directamente pero luciendo cauto.

_-A cambio de la formula de la poción, la información para el ritual, las piedras con runas para realizarlo y la forma de fabricar más si así lo quisieran _–resumió sacando las mencionadas cosas de su bolsa, algunos observaron atentamente la bolsa y la piel de la que estaba hecho pero no demostraron nada al respecto pese a haberla reconocido- _a cambio de esto, necesito un favor de su comunidad…_

Los ancianos tomaron la noticia casi de la misma forma que el Gurg de los gigantes, pero no comentaron nada al respecto en voz alta, tras deliberar entre ellos accedieron a la petición, sin embargo antes de que él pelinegro se retirara fue detenido por la voz del mayor de los ancianos.

-_Te olvidas de ella_ –comentó simplemente, Harry casi había esperado que no mencionara aquello, pero la pelirroja pareció temblar de ira ante la perspectiva, haciendo caso omiso de ella Marcus continuó- _según nuestras leyes…_

_-Conozco sus leyes –_interrumpió el mago cortante. El anciano pareció sorprendido no por la reacción sino por la sinceridad en las palabras, pocos mortales conocían sus costumbres.

-_Entonces sabes que ella debe servirte hasta que alguno de los dos muera._

_-Lo cual será en menos de cuatro días, por lo que no veo la necesidad de llevármela –_los ojos de los ancianos se abrieron un poco más de lo habitual por dicha revelación, la vampiriza por otro lado abrió la boca levemente por la sorpresa luego de girar su rostro bruscamente.

-_Eso cambia la situación _–admitió Marcus- _¿Deseas que la ejecutemos ahora entonces? –_La confundida mirada que aquellos ojos verdes le dirigieron, confirmaron al vampiro que el humano no estaba tan al tanto de sus leyes como él creía, mostrando una sonrisa colmilluda de superioridad explicó- _ella ya no posee voluntad, la perdió luego de solicitar su ejecución, acto que tú en cierta manera le negaste, por lo tanto ahora te pertenece, si mueres ella ya no posee ni siquiera tu voluntad por lo que debe dejar de existir_ –culminó frío e indiferente, Harry apretó sus puños con fuerza pero su rostro permanecía tan impasible como el del vampiro.

_-Pero si dejara una última voluntad, ella tendría que seguirla en su totalidad, a pesar de que yo ya no me encuentre en este mundo _–acotó tras unos segundos de reflexión, durante los cuales todas las leyes vampíricas pasaron por su cerebro, Marcus lo miro un poco impresionado y asintió tras una breve deliberación con el resto de los ancianos- _es mi deseo entonces que a partir del día en que vuestra deuda conmigo quede saldada, que sea ella la que se encargue de acompañarlo y protegerlo _–pronunció con tal autoridad en su voz, que incluso la rebelde ojiroja no fue capaz de dirigirle siquiera una mirada contradictoria, ni que decir de una palabra- _hasta entonces que permanezca aquí y continué con las tareas que le fueron encomendadas por la comunidad de vampiros._

_-Ella perdió ese derecho junto con su voluntad _–le contradijo uno de los ancianos imperturbable- _no puede volver con los cazadores de muerte._

_-Pero ya que me representa a mí… _–argumentó tranquilamente el único pelinegro en la sala- _puede adquirir un nuevo derecho, y ustedes están próximos a formar una nueva división con los caminantes diurnos de los que se proveerán –_un nuevo intercambio de miradas se llevó a cabo antes de que los ancianos dieran su aprobación.

_-Natalia Ivanov –_la aludida levantó la mirada para encarar su suerte-_ permanecerás aquí junto a nuestra nueva armada hasta que el día de cumplir la voluntad de tu señor llegue._

_-¡ASÍ SE HA DICHO, ASÍ SERÁ HECHO! _–Resonó el mandato supremo de los vampiros por toda la recámara antes de que estos se desvanecieran dejando únicamente al mago y a su ahora esclava, la cual miraba el podio sin mirar nada realmente.

Sin decir nada el mago colocó su mano sobre el hombro de ella, la sintió tensarse con repulsión pero no hizo nada para impedírselo, ambos desaparecieron con un leve "crack" y reaparecieron en el bosque donde se encontraron la primera vez, la pelirroja no dijo nada, solo se mantenía con la mirada baja y temblando ligeramente, no de miedo o frío, sino de ira.

-Quiero… -enunció la palabra con un poco más de aversión a sí mismo de la que la vampira probablemente sentía, pero sabía que debía decirlo así si quería que ella respondiera- que lo que tengas que decirme me lo digas siempre de forma directa y sin guardarte nada –fue todo lo que necesito para detonar la bomba.

-¡¿PORRR QUÉ NO ME DEJASTE MORRRIRRR? –Exigió tan alto que a Harry no le hubiese sorprendido que la escucharan en el castillo.

-No pude –fue la estoica respuesta del ojiverde, que no pareció en absoluto impresionado por el arranque de la ojiroja, esta parpadeó un par de veces sin entender bien aquellas dos simples palabras.

-¿Qué clase de rrrespuesta es esa? –Preguntó de vuelta.

-La única que te daré por ahora –contestó de la misma manera antes de ofrecerle un cuaderno con cubierta roja y unos márgenes negros, ella lo miro desconfiada por un instante antes de tomarlo, al momento el cuaderno brilló levemente y los márgenes desaparecieron- ábrelo, pon tu palma en la primera página y di "pido consejo al amo de la muerte" –ella le miro molesta con el hecho de que le estuviera dando órdenes pero obedeció, no tenía alternativa. Al momento el libro se escribió por completo, un tanto curiosa ojeó las páginas para luego fruncir el entrecejo y dirigirle una mirada suspicaz.

-¿Parrra qué quierrro un libro de conjurrros? –Preguntó mordazmente, como retándolo a darle una respuesta parecida a la última.

-Antes eras una bruja –contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Ella no preguntó como sabía eso pero le dirigió una mirada curiosa antes de estamparle el libro contra su pecho.

-La palabrrra clave allí, es antes –le dijo con claridad, rehusándose a dejarla tranquila el mago le paso su propia varita, la cual lucía bastante desgastada, y le susurró un conjuro para que lo usara, sin mucho ánimo la pelirroja apunto desganadamente a un árbol y murmuró "diffindo", el árbol se partió a la mitad ante la sorprendida mirada de la que lo cortó- Pe-perrro mis poderrres desaparrrecierrron cuando me trrransforrrme –dijo confundida.

-Y regresaron como parte del ritual, pero esto lo mantendrás en secreto –le avisó.

-Se darrrán cuenta si trrransforman a un mago –apuntó ella, para su sorpresa el mago solo sonrió.

-Para esa parte se requiere el conjuro que utilice al final, algo que no iba incluido en la información que les di –dijo astutamente- además aún con el conjuro y un mago para aplicarlo se requiera una enorme cantidad de magia y un control muy preciso para llevarlo a cabo. Esta ventaja será únicamente tuya.

-¿Porrr qué haces todo esto?

-Lo sabrás un día –contestó lacónico.

-El hecho de que sea inmorrrtal no significa que sea paciente –le advirtió, a Harry le alegro tanto que ella olvidara que en realidad no podía amenazarlo, que incluso rió suavemente.

-Antes de quince años, es todo lo que te diré –contestó finalmente sin dejar de lado su sonrisa ella no parecía del todo conforme, aunque para su especie no era un largo tiempo en realidad, pero no insistió, luego la expresión del mago cambió a una mucho más seria- esa libreta tiene algo más que hechizos y pociones, asegúrate de leerla toda, te ayudara más de lo que puedas imaginar –le informó- para borrarla solo di "lección terminada" y nadie podrá leerlo –agregó antes de darse media vuelta, el fuerte agarre de la bella pelirroja lo detuvo.

-¿Quién errres tú? –Preguntó finalmente vencida por la curiosidad.

-Otra pregunta cuya respuesta tendrá que esperar –contestó enigmáticamente, antes que ella tuviera oportunidad de reclamar algo más la vio perder el habla cuando su figura creció desmedidamente hasta alcanzar que sus penetrantes ojos verdes la observaran desde una altura de quince metros, la mano de ella ahora sobre unas escamas negras tan duras como el acero pero mucho más resistentes, un fuerte par de aleteos que formaron un pequeño ventarrón y el mago se encontraba dejando a una estupefacta vampiriza en medio del bosque observándolo alejarse en dirección contraria a la del alba.

* * *

Bosques de Francia, 3 de noviembre (Día 4), 0800 horas.

Una pequeña niña de profundos ojos azules se encontraba jugando en la orilla de un riachuelo, algunas de sus tías la vigilaban levemente embelesadas, pese a que su propia belleza superaba la de la niña en muchos aspectos, para ellas no había criatura más hermosa que su pequeña sobrina, en particular era el hecho de que alguien como esa pequeña existiera lo que consideraban hermoso, una especie de esperanza, debido a su naturaleza les era casi imposible encontrar sentimientos genuinos y algo como el amor era más una vana ilusión que otra cosa. Por ello la existencia de aquella pequeña era una especie de tesoro, una que creyeron amenazado cuando una dantesca sombra opaco el brillante sol. Debido a la tranquilidad del lugar, que se hallaba dentro de su propia comunidad, no se encontraban alerta, pero de todas formas nunca antes un ser semejante había aparecido prácticamente del aire sin un aviso previo. Pero allí estaba, a escasos diez metros había aterrizado con una sutileza, y hasta cierto punto elegancia, que no eran para nada propias de su tamaño, ni mucho menos de su raza.

Si hubiera sido un abraxan, aún uno domesticado como los que se hallaban solo bajo el cuidado de Beauxbatons, no hubiera aterrizado con tal sigilo como aquel inmenso ser que ahora bebía copiosamente del cristalino riachuelo. Las veelas no se atrevían a hacer ningún movimiento apresurado por temor a llamar la atención, o peor aún, despertar la furia de la bestia, sin embargo cuidadosamente se habían aglomerado alrededor de la pequeña que solo era en parte veela y trataban de llevársela de allí lo antes posible, pero esta parecía haber quedado en shock solo con la imagen frente a sus ojos, majestuosa a la par de aterradora, sin embargo antes de poder levantarla para llevársela la criatura terminó de beber y levanto la cabeza con toda su grandiosa altura en lo que pareció ser una expresión de paz, incluso mantenía sus inmensos ojos cerrados, el movimiento había captado la atención de las beldades espectadoras, casi de manera cautivadora pero sin dejar de estar alerta. Cuando la criatura abrió los ojos sin embargo todas contuvieron la respiración, estos eran de un verde brillante y estaban claramente fijos sobre el grupo más numeroso, el que rodeaba a la pequeña, lenta y tortuosamente la inmensa cabeza, cuyas fauces parecían suficientemente grandes para comerse a todo el grupo de un bocado, se fue acercando hasta estar a solo dos metros de las aterradas bellezas que apenas se contenían de temblar, salvo por la pequeña que se sacudía como una hoja, las veelas se tensaron con antelación listas para saltar en todas direcciones cuando vieron a la criatura inhalar, sin embargo cuando esta exhalo, no fue fuego lo que salió de su hocico, sino un "anillo" de humo, salvo que no tenía la forma de un anillo sino la de un corazón, luego de que este envolviera al sorprendido grupo, la criatura ladeó levemente su cabeza para permitirles ver con mayor claridad como su gigantesco ojo, que no se había apartado de la niña, le hacía un guiño.

Decir que estaban sorprendidas sería, más que un eufemismo, una falacia, las beldades estaban completamente atónitas, salvo por la pequeña de cuatro años que había reemplazado el temor por una extraordinaria curiosidad, no apartaba la mirada de aquellos cautivadores ojos mientras estos se reducían junto con el resto de la figura hasta quedar reducida a la de un hombre de cabello y vestimentas negras cubierto por una capa que parecía tener ya unos años encima.

-_Disculpen mi falta de tacto al llegar de manera tan intempestiva_ –se excusó en un perfecto francés- _pero acabo de realizar un vuelo de más de seis horas y casi dos mil kilómetros desde Rumania así que me encontraba demasiado cansado y sediento para notar que había olvidado cambiar de forma _–se disculpó pareciendo claramente apenado por su falta de modales. Sin embargo ninguna pareció reaccionar ante su disculpa, todas las veelas aún mantenían una expresión digna de lo que acababan de presenciar, así que sin esperar contestación fue directamente a la solicitud- ¿_sería alguna tan gentil de llevarme ante la líder de su comunidad?_

_-¿Quieres hablar con la abuela? –_Preguntó inocentemente la niña soltándose del agarre de una de sus tías.

_-Así es –_contestó con una sonrisa amable que logró hacer que la pequeña se sonrojara levemente, pese a que la apariencia del pelinegro era un tanto lastimera- _¿Serías tan amable de decirme dónde puedo encontrarla?_

La chiquilla asintió sin contestarle mientras se adelantaba para que la siguiera, el resto de veelas les hicieron sequito, no permitían que el mago-dragón se acercara demasiado sin embargo intercambiaron algunas palabras, las veelas también se encontraban un tanto contrariadas con la actitud del mago, hablaba con total tranquilidad hacía la niña haciendo caso omiso de ellas, a pesar de que estaban usando sus poderes al tope de sus capacidades con el propósito de alejar la atención del, en opinión suya, peligroso ser de la infante. Sin embargo este continuaba hablando amistosamente con la pequeña, acerca de cómo pasaba un tiempo allí visitando a su abuela, al principio la niña no se atrevía a preguntarle nada debido a que se sentía aún muy intimidada por la forma en la que llegó, así que para aliviar la tensión el hombre solo le sonrió alentadoramente y le dijo:

_-No te preocupes, no tengo ninguna intención de hacerles daño _–le aseguró- _solo vengo a tratar una solicitud con esta comunidad._

_-Te ves cansado –_comentó viendo las profundas ojeras del mago mientras se adentraban en un pequeña villa repleta de veelas, al pasar la atención se centraba particularmente en Harry, debido a lo extraño que era ver un hombre allí, mucho más raro aún que dicho hombre aún conserve el raciocinio en presencia de tantas de ellas.

Harry rió entre dientes levemente, había optado por volar convertido en dragón ya que esta forma tenía la enorme ventaja de poder mantener un curso mientras dejara sus alas extendidas y se mantuviera a cierta altura, por lo que podía incluso estar durmiendo, que de hecho fue lo que hizo, y no habría problema, para desviarlo se necesitaría poco más que un huracán. Gracias al cambio de uso horario había estado volando con el sol a su espalda, esto le permitió poco más de cinco horas de sueño hasta llegar a la frontera francesa, sin embargo este fue su primer descanso desde de que partió del caldero chorreante hace más de treinta y dos horas, además de que había gastado cantidades abismales de magia tanto con los gigantes como con los vampiros, su conocimiento y control de su propio poder era tal que podía hacer cerca de diez veces lo que otros magos harían con la misma cantidad de magia, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera un límite, por suerte había aprovechado su propio trabajo comiéndose una uva mucho más grande que su cabeza antes de dejar las montañas.

_-Ha sido una semana muy atareada _–contestó sencillamente mientras llegaban a una casa en el centro del pueblo, como todas está era provinciana pero elegante y decorada con un estilo muy propio del país en que se encontraban, al llegar allí una veela de cabello totalmente plateado salió con expresión severa ante lo que veía.

_-¿Qué hace un hombre aquí?_ –Preguntó de inmediato, por razones obvias tenían prohibida la entrada de estos a su comunidad, las veelas que le acompañaban no supieron bien que responder, habían estado tan extrañadas con todo lo sucedido hasta el momento que no repararon en aquel hecho hasta ahora, sin embargo fue el mismo hombre el que las saco del apuro.

_-Solicite una audiencia con usted, si no le es molesto _–contestó cortésmente mirando fijamente a la anciana veela a los ojos con ecuanimidad, ella regresó a verlo sorprendida por su autocontrol, demasiados pocos eran los hombre capaces de mantenerse sobrios en presencia de una veela, ni se diga de unas trescientas y ya pensando en ello se dio cuenta de que las que acompañaban al mago y a su nieta estaban desplegando su encanto a toda su capacidad y él no parecía siquiera notarlas, espabilando asintió con la cabeza y le permitió el paso a su hogar seguido de algunas veelas del consejo que más tarde llevarían las noticias al resto si era necesario, la pequeña había intentado colarse pero fue detenida por su abuela.

_-Ve a jugar fuera Fleur, esto podría tomar algo de tiempo _–dijo condescendiente.

_-Pero abuela… _-la niña hizo un puchero que logró arrancar una sonrisa de todos los presentes antes de salir a la plaza.

-_¿Sería tan amable joven de decirme quién es y qué es lo que busca aquí? _–Preguntó cordialmente pero entornando los ojos la mayor del grupo una vez estuvieron todos sentados en el comedor con un té frente a ellos.

-_Puede llamarme James, James Evans._

_-No es cortés dar un nombre supuesto cuando ha sido usted quien irrumpió en nuestro hogar, mucho menos si además viene con una solicitud –_apuntó astutamente la anciana, bien dicen que más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, pero el ojiverde sonrió de vuelta encogiéndose de hombros.

_-Para un extranjero al que le quedan menos de cuatro días en este mundo un nombre carece de importancia _–contestó simplemente sin apartar la vista, los ojos azul cielo de sus escuchas se abrieron en conmoción- _en cuanto a la solicitud, es más bien un acuerdo de mutua ganancia, si es que acaso les interesa._

_-¿A qué se refiere con eso?_

_-Puedo ofrecerles un método para mantener bajo control sus habilidades, para que ya no tengan que aislarse de la mayoría del mundo _–contestó directamente mientras de su bolsa de viaje sacaba y vaciaba sobre la mesa una bolsa de monedas de oro y un zafiro casi dos veces más grande que su puño.

Con un rápido movimiento de varita el zafiro se dividió en un centenar de fracciones y el oro tomó la forma de pulseras, sutiles cadenas, dijes y anillos, no eran demasiado elegantes pero ninguno era para nada simple tampoco. Un segundo movimiento de varita y las piedras se engasaron a los dijes, anillos y pulseras limpiamente completando un surtido trabajo de joyería, las veelas no entendían a que venía todo esto con lo que había sugerido antes pero decidieron esperar pacientemente. El tercer movimiento de varita fue una complicada floritura tras la cual una brillante luz plateada envolvió las alhajas, al desaparecer este las veelas se percataron que la habitación se hallaba menos iluminada que antes, pero no entendieron el porqué inmediatamente hasta que regresaron a verse entre ellas, el característico brillo de su piel era mucho más débil, la anciana regresó a ver las joyas por reflejo y notó como estas parecían absorberlo pese a estar simplemente allí sobre la mesa, otra de las veelas que también entendió la razón del fenómeno estuvo a punto de tomar una de las joyas con expresión ansiosa pero la voz de la mayor la detuvo.

-_No lo toques Antoniette _–le advirtió severamente antes de regresar a ver al pelinegro ahora entornando los ojos claramente desconfiada- _¿Qué es lo que pretende lograr?_

Por respuesta el ojiverde saco dos pedazos de pergamino, en el primero estaba escrito detalladamente cómo crear aquellos supresores, el segundo se encontró vació hasta que dejo caer un chorro de su sangre sobre el y con un pase de varita lo convirtió en un contrato mágico vinculante que lo ataba a él a sus disposiciones, sin mediar palabra se lo paso a la anciana, está tuvo que releerlo cuatro veces antes de estar segura de entender lo que significaba y que no tenía ninguna forma de ser una trampa, cuando no le quedo ninguna duda de esto, devolvió su atención al misterioso hombre aún más confundida que antes.

-_¿Por qué…_

_-Tengo mis motivos para hacer lo que hago _–contestó sin dejarla terminar su argumento-_ sin embargo la cláusula de pago por más intrascendente que pueda parecer, le aseguro que llegará a ser de suma importancia para el mundo en general, no pretendo ganar nada más que eso._

La anciana y el resto de las veelas presentes no le quitaron la vista de encima al mago ni siquiera cuando la mayor tomo una pluma y asentó su firma al pie del contrato, al lado opuesto donde el extraño había plasmado su huella con sangre, tras hacerlo el contrato emitió una tenue luz y un hilo púrpura se desprendió de este hacia los vinculados, envolviéndolos antes de desaparecer. Terminada su tarea el mago se levantó y le entrego el pergamino que decía como construir aquellas joyas.

_-Las instrucciones están aquí, por si acaso al resto de comunidades de veelas con las que tenga contacto en Europa les interesa –_dijo pasándole el pergamino- _también hay instrucciones para deshacerlo en caso de que alguien trate de suprimir sus poderes a propósito –_dando por terminado su asunto el pelinegro se dio vuelta para salir de la casa, pero la voz de la mayor lo retuvo.

_-¿Por qué hace todo esto? _–La pregunta no era un reclamo, solo contenía mucha curiosidad al igual que un poco de gratitud implícita, el joven se volvió con una tenue sonrisa.

_-En realidad, yo debería de disculparme ya que me habría gustado poder hacer más, pero esto era todo lo que podía ofrecerles _–comenzó- _ciertamente hice mucho más por la comunidad de gigantes y el aporte a la comunidad de vampiros fue un tanto más significativo, como lo será el que haré por los licántropos, el de los duendes sin embargo será un poco más parejo… _-parecía divagar, pero la expresión de las veelas creció más y más confundida con cada palabra que decía, al final sacudió su cabeza librándola de sus ideas- _no importa, solo espero que hagan buen uso de sus presentes y que respeten nuestro acuerdo._

Sin decir nada más salió de la casa y dio unos pasos hasta el centro de la plaza, allí se percato de que captaba las miradas curiosas de todo el pueblo, incluida la pequeña Fleur, dirigiéndole una última sonrisa tomo nuevamente la forma de un colacuerno húngaro adulto y levantó el vuelo, está vez solo miradas sorprendidas lo siguieron, salvo por una que parecía encantada con el espectáculo y agitó su pequeña mano para despedirlo una vez estuvo en el aire.

**_Continuara..._**


	4. Secuestro, negociación delicada y fuga

**Nota de Autor.-** Intentare ser breve para no aburrirlos, los capitulos de este Fic me han estado saliendo increiblemente largos, por lo que creo que he estado auyentado lectores con solo publicar, es por esto que he decidio separar los siguientes capitulos que salgan igual en varias partes con el fin de actualizar con mayor rápidez y hacerles la lectura menos cansada, les agradesceo enormemente por los reviews que me han enviado y a los que han leido, por favor envien sus criticas, no soy de los que acostumbran contestar algo fuera de la historia a no ser que sea necesario, pero siempre leo los reviews y analizo lo que en ellos me dicen, y ahora el capitulo.

Arcangel Guerrero

**Capitulo 4: Secuestro, negociaciones delicadas y fuga (Parte 1)**

En algún lugar del norte de Europa, 3 de noviembre (Día 4) 1700 horas.

En medio del bosque un grupo de personas caminaban apresuradamente de regreso a su "aldea", normalmente nadie caminaría por allí aún estando a una semana de la luna llena, pero estos personajes eran propios de la recluida comunidad que habitaba en lo profundo de aquellos bosques. Su destino era una pequeña aldea hecha de casas de madera, pese al hecho de poder hacer magia no estaba en realidad muy arreglada, parecía una aldea común, con muchos desgastes ocasionados por garras y colmillos en todas las viviendas, al entrar fueron directamente a dejar una pareja de venados que habían atrapado en el centro junto con varias cabras y demás para la cena de aquella noche. Pese a las diferentes etnias dicha comunidad era muy solidaria entre ellos, razón por la cual se mantenían allí pese a las discordancias que muchos sostenían contra su líder. Este se encontraba junto al fogón degollando los animales traídos en pedazos de carne para la hoguera (la mayoría prefería comer crudo cerca de la luna llena pero algunos preferían asar un poco la carne para facilitar su digestión) con expresión disgustada, era sabido por todos que Fenrir Greyback preferiría estar cortando cuellos de niños que de cabras, razón por la que tenían ahora cuatro niños víctimas de su última luna llena, que ya fuera por suerte o desgracia habían sobrevivido, siendo de un poblado cercano los niños fueron expulsados por el pueblo hacía los bosques donde algunos de los licántropos, de nuevo en su forma humana los recogieron.

La labor de todos fue interrumpida por un sonido un tanto peculiar, los sentidos de ellos eran bastante más agudos por lo que hasta el lejano aleteo de un ave les llamaba la atención, sin embargo lo que volvía a este sonido tan llamativo era que se trababa de algo más grande que un pájaro ordinario, cuando se halló suficientemente cerca la mayoría fueron capaces de verlo, pese a los tupidos árboles que cubrían la zona la figura de color negro resaltaba debido a la escasa luz que aún provenía del cielo, con suma agilidad la figura aterrizo en medio de la aldea a solo unos metros de Fenrir, las sombras que proyectaban los árboles volvían casi invisible el punto sobre el que caían, sin embargo los ojos, sin pupila y por completo de un verde fluorescente parecían dos reflectores en la cabeza lagartina de la alada criatura. Solo unos pocos en la aldea no lograban verlo pero su olor les indicaba en donde se encontraba, además de las cuatro huellas en el suelo en que estaba de pie, con la siniestra mirada puesta en Fenrir, que parecía emocionado con aquella nueva "presa" en su territorio, mucho más aún cuando la morfología de esta cambio de un thestral a un mago de cabello negro.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya –dijo encantado acercándose al mago- carne fresca –lejos de intimidarse Harry detalló al licántropo frente a él.

El cabello era mucho menos gris y un tanto más enmarañado, sin duda producto de su reciente estancia en el bosque, pero estaba seguro de quién era, y de lo que tendría que hacer con él. Saber que era necesario no hacía que se sintiera mejor al respecto pero eso no cambiaría la situación. Le fue difícil dar con el lugar, a diferencia de los otros la comunidad de hombres lobo se mudaba constantemente para evitar el acoso de los lugareños, por lo que tuvo que dejar su forma de dragón y pasar a la de thestral cuyo vuelo era más preciso y podía cubrir áreas mayores que como un cuervo gracias a sus sentidos, además de que no era demasiado raro ver alguno por esos lugares, el ambiente sombrío parecía atraerlos, se había topado con unos cuantos durante su vuelo.

-Fenrir Greyback –dijo en voz monocorde inclinando su cabeza un centímetro en lo que se podría catalogar de saludo, ajeno por completo a las docenas de hombres lobo que se hallaban rodeándolo, pese a que casi todos ellos habían sacado sus varitas, Greyback tenía una también pero él prefería sus propias garras.

Al final la diferencia numérica no cambio nada, la mayoría de ellos no eran tan hábiles con la magia ni siquiera lo que un mago promedio debía ser, lo cual fue algo bueno para ellos ya que Harry no tuvo que lastimarlos de gravedad para inhabilitarlos, aunque se aseguro de que permanecieran inconscientes por un rato, su atención luego de esto estaba centrada totalmente en Greyback, el cual se hallaba luchando contra las cuerdas que lo sujetaban a un árbol, cuando finalmente pudo soltarse de este se dio cuenta de que sus congéneres ya habían mordido el polvo y se encontraba solo frente a aquel desconocido, trago con un poco de nerviosismo pero se irguió en toda su altura para encararlo sujetando con fuerza su varita. El mago de cabello negro levantó varios muros de piedra que los rodearon aislándolos del resto, al mismo tiempo el suelo bajo sus pies se hundió, ahora se hallaban en un foso, el hombre lobo dio una mirada contrariada ante esto, y más todavía cuando vio al moreno guardar su varita. Para este momento un grupo de los licántropos ya se hallaban de vuelta en sus pies aunque demasiado aturdidos para entender bien lo que pasaba se acercaron al foso solo para notar que no podían entrar, solo ver.

-¡¿Qué pretendes? –Preguntó bruscamente Greyback.

-Si recibiera un galeón por cada vez que alguien me ha preguntado eso esta semana… –resopló negando con la cabeza- lo que pretendo es que tú y yo tengamos un duelo –contestó directamente, la expresión del hombre lobo cambio a un poco preocupada, ya había visto que el mago era mucho más diestro que él con la magia- con una pequeña restricción que estoy seguro de que aprobaras –agregó llamando la atención de su enemigo.

-Te escucho –contestó secamente.

-Nada de varitas –dijo tranquilamente mostrándole sus manos- supongo que eso es suficientemente justo para ti ¿o no?

La sádica sonrisa en la cara del lobo fue toda la respuesta que necesito cuando este se retiro su desgastada camisa de un golpe terminando de destrozarla y alistándose para lo que vendría, sabía que el sujeto era un animago pero las mejores ventajas de su forma de poco le servía en un lugar tan estrecho, sin embargo fue sacado de su falsa perspectiva cuando el hombre cayó al suelo en cuatro patas tomando la forma de un animal peludo y negro, pero no era el mismo animal que había visto antes, era un lobo, uno tan o más grande que su propia forma de licántropo, parecía superar el metro hasta su lomo y más del doble de largo, el pelaje del animal se erizo mientras enseñaba sus enormes colmillos amenazadoramente con un escalofriante gruñido. Saliendo de su sorpresa Greyback se lanzó al ataque, su tamaño y fuerza rivalizaban con los de Harry en su quinta forma de animago, le había tomado casi dos años resolver que aquella habilidad no estaba ni por mucho limitada a un solo animal, y otros tres para alcanzar todas sus formas pero indudablemente habían valido la pena el esfuerzo. Sobre todo en aquella pelea de perros callejeros, logró desgarrar el hombro del licántropo pero él también se llevó varias mordidas y rasguños, a diferencia de cualquier otro esto no le preocupaba particularmente, con un golpe de hombro Harry fue lanzado contra el muro pero se levanto y ambos empezaron a dibujar círculos midiendo la distancia, a diferencia de la mayoría de los licántropos cuando están en su forma humana Fenrir tenía una fuerza asombrosa y Harry sabía el por qué de esto.

Los hombres lobo tienen cierta semejanza con los animagos y los metamorfomagos, todos pueden cambiar su apariencia, aunque las circunstancias varían mucho de uno a otro, en realidad no es tanto como la gente piensa, Harry lo descubrió cuando entreno a Ted, la principal diferencia radica en que la maldición del hombre lobo es impuesta, mientras que las otras forman parte del mago, ya sea por elección o por nacimiento pero son innatas. El punto clave es que los hombres lobo rechazan esa parte de ellos mismos, lo que los lleva a una lucha interior constante que no solo es innecesaria sino que los desgasta tanto física como mentalmente todo el tiempo. Greyback por el contrario abrazaba su naturaleza, no de la manera más apropiada pero era uno con ella, una de las razones por las que sus garras y colmillos eran capaces de maldecir algo que hiriera a pesar de no tener que transformarse, antes de Ted Lupin y de los descubrimientos de Harry, Fenrir Greyback fue sin duda el licántropo que más cerca estuvo de dominar su poder, su método sin embargo continuaba errado, tampoco se trataba de dejarse llevar completamente por la naturaleza del lobo, sino de encontrar un equilibrio y fusionar ambas consciencias, como el lobo era solo una manifestación de los instintos más básicos del mago la conciencia del hombre casi siempre tomaba el control, en tanto fuera una persona adulta con una mente formada.

Volviendo a la lucha, el lobo negro de ojos verdes era bastante rápido y tenía la ventaja de que, a diferencia de su contraparte, analizaba los movimientos de su oponente, tenía muchas formas que le hubieran ayudado a terminar este asunto con mayor rapidez, pero quería esto, un encuentro lobo a lobo, el resto de espectadores ya se encontraban levantados y presenciaban la lucha con creciente emoción, curiosamente no se les veía deprimidos cada vez que su "líder" recibía un mordisco, sin embargo miraban con aprensión cada herida que era sumada a la peluda criatura que lo enfrentaba. Ya se encontraban cerca del final, ambos jadeando y sangrando, sin embargo Fenrir parecía peor parado que el lobo pelinegro, pero este en cambio cojeaba levemente de su pata delantera izquierda, aprovechando que carecía de soporte Fenrir se lanzó en su contra para tirarlo al suelo y atacar su cuello, el licántropo recibió una desagradable sorpresa cuando, a dos metros de llegar, el pesado lobo balanceo su peso perfectamente sobre sus cuatro patas preparándose para dar un salto que cubrió en un parpadeo el espacio que los separaba, tiro a Greyback de espaldas con tal fuerza que estaba seguro de haberle fracturado algunas costillas con ese movimiento, sin embargo eso poco importaría en unos segundos, de un bocado le arranco un pedazo del cuello y lo escupió a un lado, el sabor de la sangre normalmente no le era desagradable con esta u otras de sus formas, pero la de aquel asesino le repugnaba profundamente, sin fanfarria regresó a su forma humana mientras observaba con expresión estoica como el hombre lobo a sus pies se desangraba mientras hacía inútiles intentos por tomar aire, al final se quedó completamente estático y Harry aprovecho para levantar el lugar de vuelta arriba donde un enorme grupo lo esperaba con mezcla de expectación y temor, más aún cuando levantó su varita.

-Juro sobre mi magia, que no haré nada para lastimar a nadie de los aquí presentes en tanto ellos no tengan intención de lastimarme a mí –la luz que certificaba el juramento resplandeció en el oscuro bosque ante los asombrados ojos de los licántropos- deseo hablar con ustedes de algo importante ¿les molesta si los acompaño a cenar? –Preguntó educadamente, tras que los que podían articular ideas negaran con la cabeza en respuesta todos se dirigieron a la fogata donde se reunían para comer sin dejar de observar atentamente al mago.

Harry convoco una mesa sencilla pero lo suficientemente grande para todos y transformó la fogata en un fogón para asar carne, alargado y uniforme con una rejilla sobre él, luego coloco todas las piezas de carne sobre la rejilla donde comenzaron a asarse veloz y parejamente, también saco de su bolsa un par de patatas más grandes que un oso y cuatro manzanas de un tamaño semejante, conjuró un mantel café sobre la mesa y una docena de jarras de metal y un tarro parecido para cada lugar, con un movimiento las manzanas desaparecieron y las jarras se llenaron de zumo, las patatas se cortaron en cientos de pedazos más pequeños y comenzaron a asarse junto con la carne. El resto observó expectante mientras trabajaba, viendo que la noche ya los alcanzaba conjuró unas cincuenta velas que flotaban sobre sus cabezas para iluminar la enorme mesa y suficientes charolas para que todos pudieran servirse, aplicó algunos hechizos sobre la carne y las papas, ahora parecían multiplicarse y dorarse más rápido, tomo un pequeño pedazo particularmente jugoso y lo comió con evidente placer antes de darle el visto bueno, agitó su varita y todas las charolas se encontraron servidas en sus puestos con un juego de cubiertos y generosas porciones de carne y patatas asadas con el tarro a rebosar de jugo de manzana, esperando que se sirvieran, viendo que nadie más se atrevía a dar el primer paso él se sentó y comenzó a comer ávidamente, no había probado bocado desde su visita a los gigantes, llamados por el apetitoso olor cuatro pequeños se acercaron a la mesa, al verlos Harry sonrió alentadoramente desde su posición y les invitó a sentarse a su lado, se repartieron dos a cada lado, tres niño y una niña, todos parecían debilitados y mal nutridos además de presentar algunos golpes y heridas. En cuanto los pequeños probaron el primer bocado comenzaron a devorar todo como si no hubiesen comido nunca, uno casi se atraganta y Harry tuvo que darle una palmada en la espalda y pasarle un tarro de zumo que aceptó agradecido, encogiéndose de hombros poco a poco el resto de la aldea se encontraba devorando la carne con igual avidez que los niños.

Todas las charolas se rellenaban cada vez que se vaciaban directamente del asadero, donde seguía habiendo una gran cantidad de carne y papas en el fuego (que ahora era más bajo solo para mantener la comida caliente), las jarras por otro lado parecían no tener fondo, pese a que seguían sirviéndose parecían no acabarse, Harry comió casi a la par del resto de hambrientos magos pero cuando se sintió finalmente satisfecho aparto su plato y se quito tanto la capa como la camisa, debajo de estas un chaleco que parecía tener siglos se descascaraba, con una expresión un tanto triste el pelinegro lo desgarro con facilidad entre sus dedos dejando al descubierto su torso, el cual contaba con múltiples heridas y laceraciones frescas a la par de algunas cicatrices muy visibles, sin prestar mayor importancia saco una pequeña botella con poción de color perla de su bolsa, tomo un poco de sangre que emanaba de una de las heridas y la dejo caer dentro del frasco, poco después esta se torno casi completamente dorada, al alcanzar este color Harry la ingirió, tomo unos segundos para trabajar pero las heridas comenzaron a cerrarse hasta quedar reducidas a unos simples cortes, que con un pase de varita desaparecieron sin dejar nada más que una línea roja. Terminada su curación regreso su vista a la mesa, solo para encontrarse con que todos los ojos estaban fijos en él, algunos desorbitados de incredulidad.

-Esta –dijo cortando el silencio formado mientras les enseñaba el frasco vacio que antes contenía la poción- es una de las razones por las que vine aquí –les dijo calmadamente- sin embargo supongo que debo disculparme por haber arruinado su apetito –nadie rió y Harry no podía culparlos, así que continuó- está pócima no existía hasta hace una semana, sin embargo es capaz de neutralizar al completo la maldición del hombre lobo en tanto se beba antes de la primera luna llena –explicó directamente, no quería darles falsas esperanzas sobre aquello la expresión de la mayoría decayó de inmediato ante aquello, pero la expresión de algunas mujeres y unos pocos hombres se iluminó esperanzadamente.

-¡Los niños! –Dijo finalmente una de ellas emocionada, parecía de la India.

-¡Algunos de nosotros todavía podemos curarnos! –Expresó al mismo tiempo uno de los hombres, esté parecía francés.

-¡Los niños tienen prioridad! –Exclamó indignada otra de las mujeres.

-Hay suficiente para todos –cortó Harry antes de que otro más pudiera contestar- solo requiere de unas gotas de la sangre del infectado y un minuto para asentarse y estará lista para ingerir, pero esa no es la principal razón por la que vine.

-¿A qué se refiere? –Preguntó un mago rubio con acento alemán, Harry saco un pergamino y se los enseño.

-Aquí está la receta y las instrucciones especificas para fabricar, tanto esta poción como otra que les permitirá a los que ya se transforman conservar su personalidad durante la luna llena si la beben al menos una hora antes de transformarse –les dijo con calma, todos observaron fijamente el papel- ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene habilidad con las pociones? –Varios se miraron entre sí dubitativos- su habilidad no tiene que ser perfecta ni nada por el estilo pero si tiene que ser decente –aclaró, ante esto algunos levantaron la mano- muy bien, ustedes se encargaran de fabricarla hasta que les salga perfecta y llevaran una muestra al ministerio de magia para obtener la patente –les dijo claramente entregándoles el pergamino sin dudar, estos no podían hablar, solo observaron el papel sin creerse lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué? –Fue capaz finalmente de decir un mago de unos treinta años con pelo cenizo.

-Debe ir por lo menos uno que entienda de leyes, los que fabricaran las pociones para que no crean que robaron la idea de alguien más y un par más que hagan presencia para que no traten de intimidarlos –resumió mirando al grupo- ustedes dos –dijo señalando a un par que parecían vikingos y lucían tan asombrados como el resto, incluso se sobresaltaron un poco cuando les dirigió la palabra directamente- harán muy bien ese papel, una patente como esta debería valerles suficiente oro como para que compren o construyan un albergue en el que quepan todos ustedes y muchos más cuando sea necesario.

-¿Qué significa eso? –Preguntó completamente perdido un mago de piel negra y abundante afro, ignorando esta última pregunta Harry saco un pedazo de papel y se los entregó.

-Este hombre, si es posible yo mismo me encargare de que se reúna con ustedes antes de terminar la semana, de lo contrario deberán localizarlo una vez que construyan el albergue y decirle en donde está, él los ayudara con algo mucho más asombroso que estas pociones –todos le miraban expectante- Les enseñará a dominar la maldición del hombre lobo –dijo finalmente, la mayoría lo observaba con incredulidad, pero algunos mostraban esperanza.

-Pero, eso es imposible –dijo finalmente uno.

-No, no lo es –le aseguró sin dudar- yo sé cómo, pero requiere un tiempo que francamente no poseo, por eso le pasare el conocimiento a él –dijo señalando el papel que les entrego- para que él se los transfiera a ustedes.

-¿Es de confianza?

-Yo le confiaría mi vida –dijo Harry rotundamente, luego saco una bolsa bastante grande y pesada y la colocó sobre la mesa, casi al instante se desbordaron un puñado de galeones fuera de esta, también saco unas tres docenas de botellitas con la poción perlada de antes y otras veinte con una poción gris pardo- esto debería ser suficiente para los ingredientes y para ayudarlos a que se mantengan hasta que obtengan la patente por la poción, también para que sepan cómo debe quedar cada poción al final –dijo esperanzadamente mientras se levantaba, casi todos se levantaron al mismo tiempo- antes de que digan algo… -les interrumpió de decir lo que ya sabía que dirían- tengo un motivo para hacer esto pero ustedes no me deben nada, solo sean amables con el amigo que vendrá para ayudarlos, denle la oportunidad y les aseguro que él se ganará su lugar. Buena suerte.

Antes de que tuvieran tiempo de decir algo el mago se desapareció con un sonido menos alto que el susurro del viento dejando a la comunidad completa de hombres lobo con la palabra en la boca, la cual en la mayoría de los casos colgaba abierta por el cúmulo de sorpresas en el día, dándose pronto por vencidos ante el hecho de que no iban a dar con una respuesta ahora regresaron su atención a la comida que seguía frente a ellos y decidieron como única forma de agradecimiento por el momento no dejar que se desperdiciara nada.

* * *

Gringotts, 4 de noviembre (Día 5) 0600 horas.

Con el despertar del día los duendes abren las puertas del banco para el grueso de sus clientes, aunque normalmente no se espera que alguien se presente a esta hora, sin embargo hoy fue la excepción, un hombre con una bolsa de viaje de piel de serpiente y ropa oscura, parecía haber estado esperando la abertura oficial del banco ya que caminó al interior de esté apenas terminaron de abrir las puertas con paso seguro. Al entrar se dirigió directamente hacia uno de los duendes y pregunto por el director general del banco. El duende lo miro con incredulidad ante semejante petición, sin embargo le señaló quien podía ayudarle, a nadie le gustaba molestar al anciano duende a ninguna hora. Al final llegó a una puerta donde el duende que lo acompañó se retiró apresuradamente luego de tocar la puerta, Harry no podía culparlo, decidió no hacer esperar al anciano y tras un suspiro resignado entró sin esperar la invitación, que él sabía muy bien no llegaría, en una gran oficina llena de documentos por todos lados y algunas pilas de bolsas de oro se hallaba un solo escritorio elegantemente tallado y lleno de formularios, un duende delgado y viejo, casi por completo calvo, salvo por una cortina de cabello que empezaba en la base del cráneo y lentes de oro se hallaba revisando documentos como si nadie lo hubiera interrumpido, sabiendo que el duende lo había notado se acerco sin decir nada hasta que alcanzó el escritorio.

-_Maestro Gharlad, que su oro siempre fluya_ –saludó formalmente en duendigonza, el anciano se paralizó por un instante antes de levantar lentamente la cabeza para cerciorarse de que quien había hablado era en realidad un mago, no habían muchos magos que hablaran duendigonza y eran nulos los que lo hablaban bien, con tono monocorde y seguro, ¿si no tenías confianza al hablar como podías esperar que tu escucha confiara en ti?, pero este hecho tanto como las palabras que dijo eran solo de conocimiento de los duendes, no se las restringían para ellos, pero jamás un mago se preocupo por tales detalles, lo que eran comúnmente visto como un insulto por estos hacía su naturaleza perfeccionista. Aprovechando que tenía la atención del duende decidió continuar- _vengo a ofrecerle un negocio que es de su interés._

_-¿Qué podría ofrecerme usted mago, que fuera de mi interés?_ –Harry sabía que caminaba sobre hielo delgado pero no se inmutó.

-_Para empezar, algunas formas de mejorar la seguridad en sus bóvedas principales _–contestó llanamente, y casi se arrepiente de haberlo dicho pero no lo demostró, el duende se irguió claramente molesto e indignado, Harry sabía que ya había perdido toda la simpatía que podía haber ganado hasta el momento, que no sería mucha por lo que no le preocupo.

_-¡¿Quién se cree usted para usted para cuestionar la seguridad de Gringotts?_ –Exigió de inmediato, por respuesta Harry volteó su bolsa (que había vaciado previamente de cualquier otra cosa) sobre el escritorio del duende y de esta cayeron alrededor de una docena de artículos, la mayoría armas, pero había algunas joyas también, todas con un papel marcando su bóveda de procedencia.

-_Alguien que ya la ha examinado _–contestó llanamente.

El duende observó los objetos con muda incredulidad apenas los vio y mucha más al entender las palabras de su contraparte, de inmediato revisó cada uno de ellos, incluso saco un inventario de las bóveda para compararlos, podía asegurar que eran genuinos a simple vista porque todas eran piezas de orfebrería duendiga, todos excepto uno. Sus ojos vagaron un tiempo más sobre una detallada taza de oro con un tejón en su centro, repentinamente regresó a ver inquisitivamente al joven parado frente a él, este se mantuvo tan estoico como cuando ingreso a la oficina, en respuesta a la mirada del duende se descubrió el brazo derecho, en este llevaba una fea quemadura, con forma de un glifo extraño que parecía haber sido hecho con un hierro candente, sin embargo parecía estar sanando rápidamente, los ojos del duende casi salen de sus cuencas incluso rodeó el escritorio para pararse frente al mago que se inclino para que pudiera examinar la marca a placer mientras esta desaparecía lentamente, los alargados dedos del anciano palparon los bordes de la marca provocando un gesto de incomodidad que fue leve pero perceptible para el viejo duende que lo estaba esperando, aunque esperaba muchos más lamentos se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro no los expresaría así que lo dejo y regreso a su asiento con expresión reflexiva.

Aquella marca era la última maldición de defensa de Gringotts, si alguien, quien sea, era capaz de sacar algo del banco sin ser detectado antes la maldición lo marcaba permanentemente de manera muy dolorosa, la marca solo podía desaparecer si el infractor devolvía voluntariamente y en silencio los objetos robados al banco. Cualquiera pensaría que esto sería demasiado amable para ser la última línea de protecciones de los duendes, pero como quedó claro antes los duendes basaban su ideología en la perfección de un trabajo. Alguien con la capacidad de robarles algo en sus estiradas narices era sin duda digno de admiración por semejante hazaña, por lo que les convenía tenerlo de su lado, a pesar de esto la desaparición de la marca era lenta e igual de dolorosa que cuando aparecía, solo que constante para recordarle al ladrón que no debía probar su suerte nuevamente.

-_¿Y bien? _–Preguntó el duendo incitando a que el mago hablara, había un leve tono de ansiedad que solo alguien demasiado acostumbrado a tratar con duendes hubiera detectado, Harry sonrió de medio lado antes de extraer de su bolsillo un libreta escrita a mano y unas pequeñas botellitas llenas de una curiosa sustancia plateada.

-_Aquí están tanto los apuntes de cómo pueden mejorar su seguridad como las memorias de cómo lo hice para que las analice con calma _–explicó tranquilamente colocando los objetos sobre la mesa, el duende los miro con serenidad, incluso con cierto grado de indiferencia.

-_¿Su precio?_ –Preguntó sin alterar su expresión.

_-¿Por esto? _–Preguntó retóricamente de vuelta señalando los objetos- _nada _–enfatizó, los ojos del duende se abrieron levemente ante la inesperada respuesta- _considérelo una cortesía, o si acaso… aceptare como pago por esto su seriedad respecto a otro negocio que quisiera tratar con usted._

_-Yo trató con seriedad todos mis negocios mago _–contestó fríamente el duende.

_-Este es especial_ –le aseguró de vuelta el pelinegro sacando una segunda hoja de pergamino y enseñándosela, Gharlad comenzó a leerla con el ceño frunciéndose cada vez más a cada palabra, al final regresó a ver al mago entornando los ojos.

_-¿Esto es en serio?_

_-Yo siempre trató seriedad mi palabra maestro Gharlad _–contestó con una frialdad que competía con la del duende, luego saco un pergamino más, solo que esté estaba en blanco y tal como había hecho con las veelas y con el señor Ollivander, lo escribió con su sangre y lo firmo con su huella- _aquí se encuentran las especificaciones del trato que le propongo _–finalizó pasándole tanto el contrato como una segunda libreta, mucho más gruesa que la anterior.

El director del banco solo necesito unos minutos para verificar el contrato por completo ya que se encontraba habituado a semejantes situaciones, sin embargo regreso a ver al mago de ojos verdes de reojo un par de veces durante su lectura. No preguntó nada, simplemente colocó su firma, pero a diferencia de los otros contratistas, él sí firmo con sangre para que Harry supiera la seriedad con la que trataba el asunto, luego guardo el documento y el resto de papeles y libretas (incluida otra más que le fue entregada en cuanto firmo el contrato) que le habían entregado en un cajón de su escritorio como si no le debiera mayor importancia que archivarlo, pero de nuevo Harry se percató de que el cajón se encontraba vació antes, lo que significaba que el duende no pretendía perderlo de vista. Harry dio una leve inclinación de cabeza que, para su sorpresa, el duende contestó y se retiró sin decir más, otro gesto de cortesía de los duendes que indicaba que Harry no pretendía perder más del tiempo de Gharlad. Apenas el mago se hallo fuera de su despacho el anciano duende dejo caer todo su peso sobre su silla, como si acabara de trotar un maratón, una vez tomada una profunda respiración volvió a abrir el cajón de su escritorio, retiró las libretas y comenzó a examinarlas cuidadosamente dejando de lado el papeleo que antes estaba revisando.

Harry salió del banco a paso suave y sereno, pero apenas hubo suficiente distancia entre él y Gringotts, que fue cuando se sentó en la barra del caldero chorreante con un tarro fresco de cerveza de mantequilla, dejo escapar un largo suspiro de alivio y retiró un par de gotas de sudor de su frente, en verdad que prefería tratar con los ancianos del consejo de vampiros, al menos con ellos sabía que esperar, pero los duendes podían ser muy volubles e impredecibles, aunque sabía que les ofrecía algo que habían estado buscando desde hace generaciones no podía asegurar su disposición a cooperar con él, pero ya había pasado y habían aceptado, por lo que se quitó un enorme problema de encima, el último de ellos.

Pero ahora vendría la parte difícil, tal vez peor que cuando tuvo que encarar a sus padres, y un simple vistazo a su alrededor bastó para recordarle su tarea inmediata, las personas cuchicheaban consternadas y él suponía muy acertadamente acerca de qué.

-El muchacho desapareció, eso fue lo que escuche –decía una bruja muy alterada en una mesa cercana.

-¿Sería alguno de los seguidores de Quien-tú-sabes? –Preguntó su escucha, un mago de edad madura y cabello negro.

-Seguramente, pero el ministerio no parece tener ninguna pista.

-¿Y qué hay del mortifago que atraparon ayer, ese que voló una calle repleta de muggles?

-¿Black?

-Sí, exacto ese

-Por, lo que sé ya está en Azkaban, pero no he sabido nada acerca de que lo hayan interrogado…

Harry dejo de prestar atención cuando una copia del diario el profeta sobre la barra llamó su atención, tras pedírsela, Tom se la entregó y un vistazo a la primera plana le confirmo sus sospechas.

_¿El niño que vivió secuestrado o…?_

_Fuentes cercanas del Ministerio de Magia confirman que Harry Potter desapareció del hogar de sus parientes apenas unas horas después de ser dejado con estos, tras interrogarlos (cosa a la que opusieron enorme resistencia, ya que no dejaban entrar a los representantes del ministerio a su casa) ellos negaron saber nada acerca del pequeño, por lo que se presume que sus memorias fueron borradas, sin embargo la mayor polémica yace en que según nuestras fuentes, el lugar donde el pequeño Harry Potter fue dejado contaba con numerosas protecciones para preservar la inocuidad del muchacho _(Harry bufó en esta parte) _y por lo que se sabe hasta ahora el chico no fue lastimado, pero se desconoce totalmente su paradero. Muchos rumores sin confirmar dicen que el asesino Sirius Black, atrapado ayer por la tarde en un barrio muggle luego de realizar una matanza, estaba involucrado en dicha infamia, pero esto no ha sido confirmado…_

Harry dejo el periódico de lado, era previsible que culparan a Sirius, y él sabía bien que su padrino se enfrasco tanto en encontrar a Pettigrew que difícilmente se habría enterado que el había desaparecido ese mismo día, sobre todo teniendo la palabra de Dumbledore de que estaría a salvo, Harry sabía bien que esa fue la única razón por la que Sirius dejo que Hagrid se lo llevara con los Dursley aquella noche, pero a estas alturas ya debía estar enterado de lo sucedido, en especial si estaban tratando de sacarle información con la base de que él tuvo que ver con el secuestro. Terminó su bebida y se dirigió de vuelta a Gringotts, necesitaba sacar un poco de oro y conseguir algunas cosas más antes con el fin de prepararse para su siguiente tarea.

Asaltar Azkaban.

**_Continuara..._**


	5. Cpitulo 4 Parte 2

**N.A.-** Gracias por tu consejo **Wariolo**, en verdad lo aprecio pero me he dado cuenta de que pocos lectores tienen un interés inicial en capítulos de 20000 palabras, y sin ese interés no podrán conocer la historia, terminare este capítulo de esta forma y dependiendo de los resultados que obtenga en mi trabajo resolveré si continuar dividiéndolos o publicarlos enteros. A **Simon de Escorpiao**, Obrigado pela mensagem, e sim, Fenrir morreu. Sí mi portugués es muy malo te pido que me dispenses, Fenrir sí murió era muy peligroso para que Harry se arriesgara a dejarlo con vida, de nuevo gracias por tu review. A **K.J. Expelliarmus**, muchas gracias por tus críticas desde el inicio de mi historia hasta ahora.

**Capítulo 4: Secuestro, negociaciones delicadas y fuga. (Parte 2)**

La cámara era sucia y lúgubre pero aquello no le importaba, como tampoco le importaba el frío ni la nociva atmósfera de desesperación que se cernía por toda aquella olvidada isla, se encontraba allí con un solo propósito y le había costado mucho pese a su posición como cabeza del Wizengamot conseguir aquella audiencia. Sin embargo Albus Dumbledore aún no terminaba de entender cómo es que este terrible suceso había acontecido, se suponía que el pequeño estaba seguro bajo las más poderosas protecciones que había estado en su poder colocar sobre aquella casa, (como si aquella inesperada reunión con ese joven mago, que en sus barbas se escapo con una de las reliquias y poseía lo que parecía ser la hermana de la varita del destino, no fuera suficiente para una sola semana), una vez más descubría de forma abrupta y costosa que ninguna magia o mente era completamente infalible, dejo de lado las infructuosas suposiciones de cómo había sido posible que él pequeño fuera raptado, porque sabía que seguía con vida aunque no pudiera ubicar dónde. Había colocado algunas formas de saber la situación del infante, sin embargo estas también habían sido burladas en su mayoría, lo único que podía saber era que Harry Potter continuaba con vida, finalmente la situación lo había superado, así que comenzó a reunir información de los seguidores de Voldemort que pudieran saber algo, pese que su primera opción había sido interrogar a Sirius Black, Crouch se opuso prácticamente ordenándole que dejara el asunto de Black en sus manos, que sus aurores lo harían hablar.

Al final logró llegar a un acuerdo con Barty, si los aurores no conseguían nada para el día siguiente entonces sería su turno de actuar, y aquí estaba ahora, esperando que le trajeran al prisionero, su primera impresión de lástima al verlo fue completamente aplastada al recordar lo que aquel hombre había hecho, mantuvo su expresión inescrutable ante el lastimero estado del hombre que dos aurores llevaban a rastras dentro del cuarto y encadenaban a una silla, era claro que lo habían estado torturando y Merlín sabe que más bajo los inhumanos métodos aprobados por el director del departamento de la ley mágica, sin mencionar la cercanía de los dementores debería ser suficiente para acabar con cualquiera, aún en tan poco tiempo, Dumbledore se dio cuenta sin embargo que el hombre se hallaba sin sentido por el efecto de un aturdidor, regresó a ver a los aurores que una vez lo tuvieron sujeto en la silla se regresaron a ver con gesto dudoso.

-Le recomiendo que le dé espacio Sr. –Le sugirió uno de los magos antes de lanzar el hechizo para enervar sobre Sirius.

-¡¿EN DÓNDE ESTA HARRY?

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Sirius Black, el mismo Dumbledore dio un paso atrás al ver el inmenso cambio que representó su antiguo alumno, parecía irradiar energía y desesperación, pero una muy distinta a la asociada con los dementores, está le daba fuerza en lugar de quitársela, lucho contra las cadenas que lo sujetaban con fuerza a la par de ineficacia pues estas se mantenían en su sitio. Era como si sus heridas no significaran nada, Albus le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva al auror que se encontraba más cerca, el cual dio un suspiro cansado antes de contestar.

-Ha estado así desde que le dijimos el motivo por el cual lo estábamos interrogando –contestó a la muda pregunta del director.

Al escucharlo los ojos de Sirius se clavaron en el nuevo personaje y esto pareció tranquilizarlo pues dejo de luchar contra la cadenas, las cuales le estaban dejando heridas perceptibles. Con un gesto Dumbledore comandó a los aurores que salieran, tras intercambiar miradas entre ellos finalmente accedieron a dejarlos solos.

-¿En dónde está Harry, Albus? –Preguntó nuevamente, esta vez tratando de guardar la compostura. El director lo observó fijamente tratando de discernir lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Podía ver claramente la angustia en el rostro de aquel hombre y no tenía nada que ver con su propia situación, la cual parecía no poder importarle menos, sino con la de su ahijado, el hijo de su mejor amigo, el amigo que él mismo supuestamente había entregado a Voldemort. No por primera vez desde que supo que los Potter habían sido asesinados, Dumbledore se preguntó si en realidad Sirius era el espía que había en la orden, de todos él era una de las personas de más confianza y lo había visto ponerse en riesgo infinidad de veces para salvar la vida de otros, sin embargo también sabía que todo aquello podía ser una pantalla muy bien elaborada digna de uno de los principales hombres de Voldemort. Pero esta última demostración no encajaba, igual que algunos detalles más, Voldemort había sido derrotado y según Hagrid, Sirius había arribado al lugar apenas unas horas después de esto. Hasta allí todo encajaba salvo por el hecho de que Hagrid pudiera llevarse a Harry con tanta facilidad, confiaba en la habilidad de Hagrid de otro modo no le hubiera encargado tan importante misión, pero también sabía que Hagrid no desconfiaba de Sirius ni lo trataba como una amenaza potencial, sin mencionar la propia habilidad de Sirius. Dumbledore estaba seguro que de haber querido Sirius habría podido inhabilitar a Hagrid y raptar a Harry en ese momento, pero no lo hizo. Tal vez por temor a llamar demasiado la atención y que refuerzos del Ministerio llegaran, eso es lo que había supuesto. Sin embargo ahora no estaba tan seguro.

-Esperaba que me ayudara a resolver esa duda Sr. Black –contestó uniformemente Dumbledore.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó de inmediato el joven mago, Dumbledore entorno su mirada, no preguntó nada más y no pidió nada más, solo le interesaba saber cómo encontrar al bebé.

-Diciéndome en dónde se encuentra –contestó llanamente midiendo la reacción de su escucha, la cual fue fulminarlo con la mirada claramente furioso.

-¡¿Cómo se supone que sepa eso? –Preguntó airadamente- ¡la última vez que lo vi, lo deje con Hagrid porque me dijo que según usted el mejor lugar para él sería con sus tíos! ¡Y lo primero de lo que me entero en cuanto llegó a Azkaban es que lo perdieron!

-Pareces muy preocupado por su destino –comentó Dumbledore impasible ante su arrebato.

-¡Claro que lo estoy! –Respondió vehemente- ¡Es mi ahijado! ¡El hijo de James y Lily!

-A quienes traicionaste –le recordó categóricamente, la reacción de Sirius fue más allá de sus expectativas cuando lo vio levantarse con tal violencia que las cadenas le dislocaron un hombro del que hizo caso omiso.

-¡YO NO LOS TRAICIONE! –Contestó fuera de sí, tras unos segundos se calmo y se dejo caer sobre la silla respirando pesadamente, apenas entonces hizo un gesto por el dolor de su hombro pero nada más- tampoco diré que estoy libre de culpa respecto a sus muertes –murmuró quedamente con gran amargura, su hombro comenzó a temblar pero una honda calida lo atravesó y el dolor se fue, Sirius levantó la vista y se encontró con la varita del director apuntando hacía su hombro.

-Cuéntame –solicitó Dumbledore.

Durante los siguientes minutos se dedico a escuchar como Sirius había convencido a James y a Lily para intercambiar su rol de guardián secreto con Peter, su idea de ponerle una trampa a Voldemort para que lo siguieran a él mientras el secreto estaba "seguro" en otro lado, como había descubierto su error demasiado tarde, como empezó a rastrear a Pettigrew y lo acorralo en aquella calle donde se cortó el dedo, asesinó a aquellos muggles y se escapó en medio de la confusión. El viejo director no sabía bien que pensar, todo podía ser una historia muy bien elaborada pero las piezas encajaban de cierta forma.

-Voy a investigar acerca de esto –decidió finalmente- si resulta ser cierto, ayudara inmensamente en tu caso.

-¡Al diablo con mi caso! –Contestó de vuelta a su actitud explosiva- ¡¿Qué piensas hacer respecto a Harry? –Dumbledore lo observó atentamente antes de suspirar con cansancio.

-Seguir buscando –contestó simplemente- por el momento lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de que continua con vida –agregó al ver que su escucha parecía a punto de reventar otra vez, sus palabras funcionaron de inmediato, Sirius pareció más aliviado pero no del todo.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –Inquirió curiosamente.

-Coloque mis propios conjuros para estar al tanto de la situación del pequeño Harry.

-¿Entonces cómo es posible que no sepas dónde está? –Preguntó impacientemente, al ver la mirada fija de Dumbledore se calmo un poco, pero no se retracto, tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando.

-Quien fuera que se lo llevara logró bloquear todos los rastreos que tenía sobre él a excepción del que monitorea si está vivo o muerto –contestó simplemente al final, Sirius asintió, luego levantó la mirada con un semblante de determinación que aquellos que lo conocían podían asociar con problemas.

-Voy a encontrarlo –dijo resueltamente convencido, el anciano lo miro levemente consternado por dicha declaración.

-¿Puedo preguntar cómo pretendes conseguir eso?

-No lo sé y no me importa –contestó sinceramente encogiéndose de hombros pero sin dejar de lado su seguridad- no me importa si tengo que ser el primer mago en escapar de este infierno para lograrlo pero voy a encontrar a Harry –el director lo observó largamente midiendo su respuesta.

-En caso de que lo lograras solo empeorarías tu propia situación –una risa seca y libre de diversión fue la respuesta inicial del ojigris.

-Como si eso fuera posible –murmuró miserablemente- mis mejores amigos están muertos por mi culpa Albus –le dijo de forma directa- me habían confiado a Harry si algo llegara a sucederles y les falle de nuevo allí. No pretendo volver a fallarles, ni a ellos ni a Harry.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por un instante directo a los ojos, la reunión había terminado, tras una breve despedida los aurores regresaron y procedieron a llevarse a Sirius de regreso a su celda, nadie más lo interrogaría por ese día, pero al siguiente continuarían como lo habían estado haciendo antes.

O eso era lo que ellos pensaban.

* * *

Nunca había estado tan agradecido por saltarse tantas leyes al convertirse en un animago ilegal como lo estaba ahora, hace solo unos momentos que los dementores lo habían soltado en su celda, no sabía bien porque pero el efecto de estos en él había sido mínimo desde que se había enterado que Harry estaba desaparecido, supuso que era porque no podían quitarle su preocupación y esto era todo lo que ocupaba su mente, menos mal porque sin su habilidad para convertirse en un perro esto no resultaría. Por primera vez un reo de Azkaban esperó impacientemente la hora de la comida, cuando los dementores abrieron la puerta de su celda se transformo en un enorme perro y se abrió paso entre ellos, el brusco cambio en las emociones de su prisionero los confundió a tal grado que le perdieron por completo la pista pese a que paso a su lado. Sirius comenzó a correr con solo un objetivo en mente, salir da allí, sin embargo halló su primer obstáculo al llegar a la salida del bloque de máxima seguridad, la puerta estaba cerrada, no podía regresar por donde vino y buscar otra salida así que intentó pasar entre los barrotes, pero su tamaño le impedía atravesar la puerta, justo en ese momento percibió a sus carceleros acercarse, el frió inundo sus huesos, pero aún seguía luchando contra el tratando de seguir, rehusándose a rendirse, se los debía a ellos. Las imágenes de aquella noche en la que llego a la destruida casa de los Potter llenaron su cabeza pero las ignoro porque tenía la imagen del bebe como una meta, con esfuerzo pasó la mitad de su cuerpo por entre las barras, luego se jugó al todo o nada y volvió a su forma humana, dejando sus piernas del otro lado, en esta forma pudo terminar de pasar pero ahora los dementores sabían exactamente donde estaba y lo rodearon de inmediato, justo cuando estaba comenzando a perder el sentido, algo inesperado ocurrió. Un rugido estremeció los muros de la prisión acompañado de una onda de magia cálida, hasta donde Sirius podía identificar era la de un patronus, la prueba fue ver como los dementores golpeaban contra las paredes opuestas a esta onda como un imán ante una carga igual, aprovechando la oportunidad Sirius regresó a su forma animago y reemprendió la huída por los oscuros corredores.

Explosiones se escuchaban a lo lejos pero en su mente solo existía el corredor y recorrerlo hasta dar con una salida, el efecto patronus no desaparecía lo que le facilitaba mucho avanzar, sin embargo su carrera fue cortada al voltear en un pasillo cuando una pareja de dementores aparecieron frente a él, pero no fueron ellos los que lo detuvieron sino el cuadro completo, aquellos dementores se hallaban clavados con unas estacas que parecían hechas de luz plateada contra las paredes y se sacudían tratando de soltarse, si Sirius no hubiera conocido tan bien la naturaleza de los dementores habría pensado que estaban asustados, y en frente de estos un mago cuyo rostro estaba oculto por la capucha de una desgastada capa observaba en dirección de sus, por extraño que pareciera al tratarse de dementores, presas. Solo entonces Sirius noto que a los pies del misterioso mago yacían algunas de capas negras, antes de que Sirius pudiera especular más el mago resolvió su duda con un pase de varita convirtiendo a los guardias de la prisión en alfileteros de estacas plateadas lumínicas, tras unos segundos de espeluznantes gritos los dementores se volvieron cenizas dejando únicamente sus capas y un centenar de luces que abandonaban estas y se alejaban en diferentes direcciones. Por si el animago perro no estuviera ya suficientemente sorprendido con esto la voz del extraño lo dejo estupefacto.

-Se suponía que yo venía a sacarte –le reclamó claramente divertido- ¿Es qué acaso nunca puedes seguir un plan Canuto?

La cara de shock en aquel perro negro era, a apreciación de Harry, invaluable en especial cuando vio debajo de su capucha, le tomo unos segundos despabilar lo suficiente para regresar a su forma humana pero la expresión seguía allí, con la quijada colgando y los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿James? –Preguntó tentativamente, la sonrisa en la cara de su escucha fue reemplazada por una expresión triste pero antes de que pudiera responder el sonido de pasos les llamó la atención, aquel sonido dentro de la prisión solo podían significar una cosa, aurores, sin embargo lo que apareció fue peor de lo que esperaba.

-Ay… no puede ser –dijo en tono de sufrimiento el mago con capa al ver que efectivamente había dos aurores dando vuelta al final del pasillo… justo detrás de Albus Dumbledore. Aparentemente el director no había abandonado la prisión todavía cuando la fuga empezó, Harry no esperaba que estuviera allí, pero una de sus mejores habilidades era que sabía muy bien como improvisar sobre la marcha, levantó la mano a modo de saludo al sorprendido profesor antes de elevar numerosos muros entre ellos y los recién llegados, muros que se transformaban en acero ni bien se alzaban- eso debería darnos unos minutos –comentó con absoluta tranquilidad, un sonido semejante al de un ariete se escucho del otro lado y los muros cercanos se sacudieron- tal vez un poco menos –agregó un tanto menos convencido pero igualmente tranquilo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la celda más próxima, arrancó la puerta sin problema con magia pero antes de entrar se volvió a Sirius- ¿Vienes o no?

Espabilando el mago de ojos grises lo siguió, ya en el interior de la celda, donde el mago que la ocupaba se hallaba tan ocupado hablando con su sombra que no los notó siquiera, voló el muro que daba al exterior y se acerco al borde, sin embargo se hallaban a cientos de metros de los riscos, apenas entonces Sirius noto que aquel intruso tenía un bolso de viaje a su espalda, pues se lo quitó y extrajo un objeto que reconoció de inmediato, una escoba voladora.

-¡Excelente! –Exclamó emocionado al entender el plan.

-Tenemos que volar bajo, casi a la altura del mar para que no puedan rastrearnos –explicó brevemente pasándole la flecha plateada que había adquirido más temprano en Diagon.

-¿Dónde está la tuya? –Inquirió confundido.

-Yo no la necesito –tras esta simple declaración y luego de asegurar su bolsa otra vez, sin dudarlo salto al vació.

Sirius observó el lugar por el que había saltado anonadado por su osadía solo un segundo antes de hacer lo mismo, durante la caída Sirius se subió a la escoba y comenzó a acelerar en picada hasta casi hacerse pedazos contra las rocas, Sirius trataba desesperadamente de darle alcance pero a un metro de colisionar el mago de la capa doblo en una L perfecta alejándose de la prisión de magos, pese a estar un tramo atrás de él debido a que fue tomado por sorpresa ante tal imagen, Sirius doblo casi a la misma altura con unos centímetros de ventaja del suelo, tras unos segundos el convicto se puso a su misma altura dándole una mirada rebosante de incredulidad al mago que volaba sin escoba a tal velocidad que aún sobre su flecha plateada al convicto le costaba mantenerle el ritmo, ambos dejaban una estela en el agua abriéndose paso sobre el mar a toda la velocidad que podían alcanzar. Cuando se hallaron tan lejos que el sol volvió a ser visible en el cielo el ojiverde hizo una seña y ambos se detuvieron, sin decir nada sujeto al mago fugitivo del hombro y ambos desaparecieron.

Cuando volvieron a asentarse en suelo firme, se hallaban en dentro de una vieja cabaña de madera con un mobiliario totalmente destruido, apenas hubo reconocido el lugar Sirius se volvió hacía el mago que lo había liberado.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso James? ¿Sabes algo de Harry? ¿Lily también esta…?

-¡SIRIUS! –Le cortó en voz alta, tomando una expresión triste- siento tener que decírtelo pero yo no soy James –le dijo con gesto decaído, la cara de Sirius palideció al escucharlo- mírame bien por favor.

El animago perro detallo por primera vez con cuidado al mago, a primera vista hubiera jurado que era su amigo, sin embargo allí había detalles, una de las primeras cosas que llamaban la atención era que no estaba usando gafas pero esto solo llevaba a que uno se fijara en sus ojos, verdes como el césped, Sirius dio un par de pasos alejándose, como si acabara de recibir un golpe, negando con la cabeza, Harry hizo amago de acercarse pero Sirius solo se alejo más.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó finalmente cuando hubo recuperado el habla, su voz rebosaba de confusión, sus ojos se entornaron cuando el hombre, que no parecía llevarle más de unos años, levantó su varita.

-Juro sobre mi magia y mi vida que lo que revelare a Sirius Black será a mi leal saber y entender la absoluta verdad –tras unos segundos de encandilar la habitación Harry conjuro un par de sillones, guardó su varita y miro directamente hacia los ojos de su padrino- siéntate por favor Sirius, es una larga historia y todavía queda mucho por hacer.

La charla con su padrino fue en partes más sencilla que la que sostuvo con sus padres y mucho más difícil en otras, como el tener que confesar que había dejado a sus padres morir a pesar de poder hacer algo al respecto. El color abandono el rostro de este cada vez más hasta llegar al de la cera, se había mostrado sumamente incrédulo ante el hecho de que quien le hablaba era su ahijado de un año que venía del futuro, más escéptico aún sobre el resto de cosas que este le relató, de no ser por el juramento mágico vinculante Sirius no habría podido creer ni la mitad de lo que escuchaba, Harry no ahondo demasiado en detalles por lo que describía era suficientemente terrible para captar la atención de Sirius en especial cuando llegó a la tercera guerra y todo lo que termino de sufrir el hombre frente a él para llegar a donde estaba, finalmente llegó a la parte donde le contaba como había regresado y la charla temprana con sus padres, en este punto su voz se cortó y no se atrevió a ver a los ojos de su padrino, lo escucho ponerse de pie sin embargo y antes de que se diera cuenta este lo estaba abrazando con fuerza, le recordó enormemente al abrazo que le dio a su propio ahijado antes de irrumpir en Hogwarts, devolvió el abrazo con fuerza mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

-Ellos decidieron esto por ti Harry –le dijo convencido- para que estuvieras a salvo de Voldemort, yo habría hecho lo mismo.

-Lo sé… -contestó con voz ronca, se quedaron así un rato hasta que Sirius se separó y volvió a su asiento.

-Volviendo al tema, ¿Qué paso contigo? Con el tú de esta época quiero decir.

-Lo saque de casa de los Dursley apenas Dumbledore dejo la calle –contestó.

-Pensé que Dumbledore dijo que estarías seguro allí –comentó un tanto contrariado, un bufido fue la respuesta del Potter.

-Solo de Voldemort o de sus seguidores, pero no de los Dursley –comentó secamente- créeme acabo de hacerle a mi yo del presente un enorme favor y ahorrarle diez años en una alacena, que podrá aprovechar para…

-¡UNA ALACENA! –Repitió Sirius levantándose sobresaltado.

-Olvídalo –le recomendó restándole importancia- eso ya no sucederá jamás.

-Pero te sucedió a ti –contradijo el merodeador entornando los ojos, Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-En este punto es algo que ya no importa.

-¿Y entonces en dónde te dejaste? –Preguntó tratando de apartar la idea, de su ahijado dentro de una alacena, lejos de su mente.

-En un orfanato en Londres.

-Bien, vamos a buscarte y entonces… -comenzó Sirius pero Harry lo detuvo.

-No, yo debo quedarme allí por ahora.

-Pero…

-No discutas en esto Sirius, es mejor así –le aseguró- para empezar tú eres un fugitivo de Azkaban, sería mucho más difícil para ambos si intentas llevar al bebé contigo –Sirius asintió resignado pero era claro que le hubiera gustado proponer algo, de habérsele ocurrido.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien allí? –Preguntó preocupado.

-Coloque las protecciones y ocultamientos más poderosos que conozco sobre ese lugar –respondió- y créeme que conozco bastantes, ni Dumbledore, ni los mortifagos ni mucho menos el ministerio podrán encontrar jamás el lugar ni se diga entrar a él.

-¿Pero que pasara cuando detecten tu magia allí? –Preguntó Sirius- sabrán que hay un mago en ese orfanato y en cuanto lo verifiquen sabrán que eres tú –por respuesta una sonrisa descarada apareció en el rostro de Harry, una idéntica a la que puso su padre cuando decidieron agrandar la cabeza de Avery en su tercer año.

-También me encargue de eso, como el pequeño Harry recibirá toda mi magia coloque ocultamientos para evitar el rastreo de magia, confía en mí, Dumbledore y Voldemort podrían sostener un duelo en medio de ese orfanato por horas y el ministerio jamás lo sabría.

-¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso? –Inquirió claramente impresionado Sirius, la sonrisa de Harry decayó un poco pero no desapareció.

-Es una historia demasiado larga por ahora y aún tenemos una visita pendiente para el día de hoy –se excusó.

-¿Intentas eludir el tema Harry? –Preguntó astutamente su padrino.

-Obviamente –ni se molestó en negarlo- pero lo de la visita es verdad, tendremos una pequeña reunión de merodeadores –dijo con una sonrisa torcida, la expresión de Sirius paso a una más agresiva.

-¿Peter? –Preguntó directamente.

-Dije merodeadores –le recordó categóricamente, su expresión se torno igual de seria- no me digas que aún lo cuentas como uno.

-Claro que no –dijo fríamente- pero… tú sabes dónde está –no era una pregunta.

-Desde luego –contestó, al ver que Sirius estaba por agregar algo se adelantó- pero Pettigrew tiene un papel que cumplir dentro de esto.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Le preguntó intrigado.

-Colagusano ayudara a Voldemort a alzarse nuevamente –le contestó sereno.

-¡Razón de más para detenerlo! –Exclamó preocupado Sirius, Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Entre más pronto lo ahuyentemos antes se vera forzado a ir con Voldemort como última opción –le recordó- y antes la pesadilla comenzara, lo que cambiara todo lo que sé, intentare salvar tantas vidas como sea posible pero necesito que ciertas cosas se mantengan igual.

-Voy a arriesgarme a especular, pero supongo que yo no escape de Azkaban tan pronto la última vez –comentó, el rostro de Harry no cambió pero debía concederle a su padrino que era bastante perspicaz- ¿Eso no cambia el futuro acaso?

-Solo si intervienes abiertamente –contestó- por eso tengo que pedirte que te mantengas apartado del ojo público.

-¡No voy a dejarte solo en esto! –Contestó vehemente.

-No lo harás –le aseguró- pero tendrás que mantenerte a la sombra por un tiempo, tienes la ventaja de que solo Peter y Remus saben que eres un animago así que…

-Sí, y ambos estarán muy ansiosos de hacer llegar esa información al ministerio en cuanto sepan que me he escapado –le cortó agriamente.

-Peter no querrá arriesgarse en tanto crea que está seguro, cosa que creerá si desapareces, y como ya te dije antes tenemos una visita que hacer –le recordó ofreciéndole su mano.

-Esto no me gusta Harry –le dijo directamente, sin embargo aceptó la mano, Harry la estrecho cerrando el trato con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-A mi tampoco, pero tómalo de alguien que se volvió un experto en el tema, el mejor método para acabar con algo como Voldemort requiere de un plan a largo plazo –le aseguró- hay que ajustar las piezas sin que él se dé cuenta, que crea que está ganando terreno cuando en realidad se está acorralando él mismo, es demasiado metódico para caer en algo preparado de manera apresurada y suficientemente escurridizo para escapar si se ve acorralado a medias.

-Perece que tienes mucha experiencia tratando con él –comentó Sirius con tono que trataba de ocultar su preocupación, Harry soltó una tenue carcajada.

-Podrías decirse que sí –contestó- después de todo lo enfrenté siete veces desde que cumplí los once años hasta los diecisiete y no solo sobreviví en cada ocasión sino que él no sobrevivió al último encuentro –Sirius perdió el poco color que había recuperado al escucharlo, pero se sacudió las preocupaciones concentrándose en que su ahijado estaba vivo y a salvo, por ahora.

-Eso es otra cosa ¿Si no sobrevivió cómo es que hubo una tercera guerra? –Cuestiono intrigado, la expresión de Harry se endureció.

-Por tú querida prima –contestó simplemente, Sirius arrugó más el entrecejo.

-Bellatrix –soltó como si fuera una maldición- podríamos hacernos cargo de ella ahora –sugirió.

-Créeme que pocas cosas me gustarían más que eso –le aseguró apretando los puños- pero ella siempre tuvo una participación muy grande en la guerra, si la matamos ahora y luego las cosas no resultan como quisiera en el cementerio… todo se saldría de curso, en especial por el hecho de que yo no estaré de regreso por completo hasta que alcance los dieciséis, y para entonces ella ya estará en escena de nuevo. No, debemos dejarla viva, sin embargo podrías hacer algo para asegurar su entrada temprana a Azkaban y salvar de una desgracia a los Longbottom –sugirió, Sirius lo miro fijamente.

-¿Frank y Alice? –Preguntó de inmediato- ¿Qué pasa con ellos? –Harry suspiró cansadamente y hablo.

-Los Lestrange y el hijo de Crouch los atraparan y torturaran hasta la demencia tratando de sacarles el paradero de Voldemort.

-¡¿Cómo? –Reclamó sin poder creérselo.

-Yo desapareceré en dos días Sirius –Le recordó manteniendo la clama- así que creo que recaerá en ti el ayudarlos –el ojigris asintió con vehemencia- bien entonces, ahora vamos por Remus.

Volviendo a colocar su mano en el hombro de su padrino, y luego de guardar la escoba de vuelta en su bolsa, ambos desaparecieron de la casa de los gritos, sin embargo esta vez fue Sirius el que guió para llevarlos hasta un barrio muy pobre y apartado en Londres, allí en unos derruidos departamentos encontrarían al último de los merodeadores.

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Capitulo 4 Parte 3

**NA.-** Antes que nada, ya he decidió que hacer con la publicación de los capítulos, sigo pensando que es mejor no dejar capítulos demasiado largos, pero un par de lectores me dijeron que los prefieren así, por lo que dependerá de que tan extensos resulten, si voy viendo que pasan de las 20000 entonces lo partiré en dos, sino lo publicaré tal como esta. **A Simon de escorpiao**, Dumbledore no puede hacer mucho aún siendo cabeza del Winzegamot sin pruebas y el hecho de que Sirius se haya fugado, o lo hayan sacado, de Azkaban solo dificulta más la situación, por lo otro ya veremos. **A satorichiva**, en realidad las clausulas no tienen nada que ver con Voldemort de forma directa pero hay mucho detrás de ellas respecto al mismo Harry, en cuanto a Sirius, ¿Cuándo se ha quedado quieto?, salvo que lo obliguen, pero conociéndolo como Harry lo hace se encargara de que se apegue al plan le guste o no. A todos gracias por sus mensajes y aquí está la última parte de este capítulo, ojala que les guste.

**Capítulo 4: Secuestro, negociaciones delicadas y fuga. (Parte 3)**

La botella se encontraba vacía, tirada a un costado del desgastado sillón sobre el que reposaba derrumbado, él nunca fue del tipo de persona que acostumbrara beber, pero nunca antes había pasado por tanto en tan poco tiempo. Tres de sus cuatro mejores amigos muertos, por culpa del cuarto, dos traicionados por él y el último directamente asesinado, aún no podía aceptarlo, o creerlo, y por si eso fuera poco el hijo de James y Lily había desaparecido luego de sobrevivir a una muerte segura. Finalmente había tocado fondo, luego de enterarse de la captura de Sirius y la muerte de Peter se había encerrado en su departamento con unas botellas, había gastado su ingreso del mes y no tendría con que pagar la renta pero se encontraba demasiado abstraído en su propia miseria como para que eso o cualquier otra cosa le importara mucho en esos momentos. Como tampoco le importó el sonido de su puerta abriéndose clandestinamente, supuso que sería alguien del otro bando que venía a matarlo, _"pues bienvenido sea"_, se dijo el licántropo Remus Lupin desganadamente no tenía fuerzas ni para abrir los ojos y verle la cara a su ejecutor, o ejecutores según el abominable ruido que estaban haciendo sus supuestamente sigilosas pisadas en el rechinante suelo de madera.

Se estaban tomando su tiempo, pensó, estaba casi seguro de que ya habían alcanzado el lugar donde él se encontraba pero no lo mataban, de hecho parecía que movían cosas a su alrededor _"solo ladrones"_ pensó casi desilusionado, luego una sonrisa burlona cruzó por su cara _"pues que tengan suerte en encontrar algo"_. Sus fúnebres presentimientos fueron cortados cuando los intrusos terminaron lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, lo primero que sintió fue a uno de ellos levantarlo y forzar una poción a través de su garganta, no tuvo que forzar mucho, en realidad el hombre lobo no opuso resistencia alguna aunque el sabor no era muy agradable comparado con lo que había estado bebiendo, en realidad no era nada, fue lo que ocurrió después lo que saco al arruinado hombre de su mutismo. Fue como si una energía lo golpeara de frente en el pecho forzando a su corazón a latir dos o tres veces más rápido, las únicas veces que sentía algo parecido era durante la luna llena, minutos antes de su transformación, pero eso no sucedería sino hasta dentro de una semana más, con dificultad abrió los ojos y una luz los encandilo, sin embargo fue capaz de distinguir dos sombras antes de cerrar los ojos, por un momento agradeció el entumecimiento que le brindó el alcohol por que la transformación no se sintió tan dolorosa como el recordaba, incluso su mente se mantenía en su lugar, finalmente y luego de varios angustiosos minutos todo se detuvo.

La conmoción fue tal que incluso los efectos del alcohol se habían disipado en su mayoría pero todavía le dolía la cabeza y se hallaba en cuatro patas sobre el suelo, hasta que una voz llamó su atención.

-Quédate atrás –sugirió calmadamente, esa voz le parecía familiar pero no estaba seguro.

-¿Funciono? –Esa voz definitivamente la reconocía, regresó a ver hacia arriba con tal rapidez que sintió su cuello tronar y no le importo, comenzaba a ver rojo al confirmar que la voz era sin duda de Sirius Black.

-¡TÚ!

En ese momento no le importaba nada más, ni el segundo extraño, ni lo que le habían hecho, ni siquiera el hecho de que su voz había cambiado y ahora parecía un gruñido gutural, solo se abalanzó en contra del mago que tenía al frente con la firme intención de despedazarlo con sus propias manos y nada iba a impedírselo, nada salvo el ciervo que se interpuso en su camino, la sola imagen lo detuvo en seco atrayendo toda su atención, tanto que no notó tampoco que la expresión del animago Black reflejaba un asombro parecido pero mucho menor.

-¿James? –Preguntó tentativamente, allí se dio cuenta del cambio en su voz, era mucho más áspera y profunda, por reflejo se sujeto la garganta y al hacerlo sintió unos pinchazos y ahora era su mano lo que captó su atención, solo que no era una mano, sino una garra, peluda y con afiladas navajas al final de sus dedos- ¿Qué…

Al ver que no terminaría la pregunta el ciervo se convirtió en humano, nuevamente la sorpresa golpeó al licántropo al ver a su amigo muerto devuelta entre los vivos, e hizo aparecer un espejo de cuerpo completo frente a Remus, este observó incrédulo la imagen, era una especie de animal, que llevaba retazos de su ya de por si estropeada ropa encima de su membruda figura, pero con una estructura bípeda semejante a los humanos, no era su forma de lobo, parecía más un punto medio entre esta y su forma humana, además, estaba seguro de que no podía articular palabras con su forma animal ni siquiera con una voz que pareciera un gruñido, finalmente hizo lo que todo mago sensato haría tras hallarse en una situación semejante, perdió el sentido. Harry aprovecho el interludio para usar el ojo de samsara en Remus e introducir el conocimiento que necesitaba dentro de su mente.

Le tomo bastante rato al licántropo recuperar el sentido pero cuando lo hizo se percató de que había una barrera que lo separaba de sus visitantes.

-¿Seguro que estará bien? –Preguntó Sirius nuevamente.

-Solo fueron demasiadas emociones juntas en muy poco tiempo –le tranquilizó Harry- pero estoy seguro de que la poción y el ritual funcionaron perfectamente.

-¿Y por qué no ha vuelto a la normalidad?

-Es como la forma de animago, debe hacerlo conscientemente.

Aún estaba algo ausente por lo que no hallaba sentido a las palabras que escuchaba, llevó su mano a su cabeza, la jaqueca parecía peor que antes pero se olvido de esto al recordar la forma de su mano, luego volvió su atención a los visitantes ya con la mente casi completamente despejada, entonces se percato de que el mago que había visto antes no era su amigo James, aunque sí se le parecía bastante.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó de nuevo con aquel gruñido.

-Primero lo primero –le contestó- necesitas tranquilizarte y respirar hondo, en cuanto sientas la cabeza despejada tu forma humana aparecerá en ella y podrás regresar a la normalidad, lo mismo se aplica si quieres transformarte.

El licántropo entornó los ojos con desconfianza pero hizo lo que le pidió, recordaba haber tenido muchas charlas con sus amigos acerca de cómo era transformarse en un animal a voluntad y no porque una maldición te obligara, y lo que el extraño describió era parecido, de hecho lo sintió bastante fácil, como si ya supiera exactamente qué hacer. Lento pero continuo el cambio en su garra fue perceptible hasta que regresó a ser una mano, con ella palpo su rostro que era lampiño de nuevo, la emoción de este hecho lo embargaba de manera abrumadora pero la felicidad no duro al recordar el asunto actual. A tientas busco su varita entre sus ropajes pero no la hallo su mirada se dirigió desconfiadamente a los animagos presentes, el que se parecía a James señaló la mesita a su lado y allí la encontró.

-Solo queremos hablar, si después aún quieres batirte en duelo o despedazarnos con tus nuevas garras serás libre de hacerlo –le dijo calmadamente, Sirius simplemente regresó a ver a quien lo acompañaba con gesto de no estar totalmente de acuerdo pero no dijo nada.

Al final Remus recogió su varita pero no intentó atacarlos, solo se limitó a esperar que hablaran. A partir de allí Harry volvió a hacer su acostumbrado juramento y retiró la barrera para que pudieran halar con mayor libertad, Harry no sabía quién lo había tomado peor hasta ahora, por un lado estaba lo inverosímil de la situación, por otro lado lo impresionante de la historia y lo que esta implicaba, aunque al final tuvo que reconocer que Remus fue él más perceptivo.

-Hay mucho que no me estás diciendo –afirmó sin retirar la vista de ambos ni reducir el agarre sobre su varita- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti siquiera? –Preguntó entornando la mirada, el mago no se inmuto.

-Porque sabes que lo que te he dicho es verdad, aunque no hubiera hecho el juramente me creerías –afirmó con seguridad sin apartar la mirada- es verdad que hay mucho que no les he dicho a ninguno de los dos pero lo cierto es que para nuestra tarea inmediata dicha información es irrelevante, aun así les aseguro que terminare de contarles todo cuando sea el momento –se adelantó a las protestas de ambos- decirles antes podría arruinarlo todo, ustedes tiene un rol muy activo en todo esto y conocer demasiado podría alterar los sucesos.

-¿Por eso no le has dicho nada a Dumbledore? –Inquirió nuevamente midiendo la respuesta del pelinegro.

-En parte por eso –admitió- y en parte porque lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no aceptara de buen grado que tratara con algo tan peligroso como la continuidad del tiempo, él trataría de hacer que las cosas siguieran el orden que se supone debían seguir si con eso se detenía a Voldemort y que las perdidas eran algo que debíamos aceptar y superar –recitó con cierta amargura y seguridad- al final le diré, pero será hasta que pueda hacerlo entender y este seguro de que no intentara, o podrá, detenerme.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Remus se levanto y examino al que decía ser hijo de James fijamente, luego se centro en su mejor amigo.

-¿Peter? –Dijo finalmente incrédulo.

-¿Cómo crees que me siento yo? –Le contestó este a su vez con notable amargura- fue como si yo mismo los hubiese entregado.

-No podías saberlo –le apaciguó poniéndole una mano en el hombro, luego también bajo la mirada- ninguno de nosotros pudo.

-Lamento interrumpir su duelo –hablo con firmeza el ojiverde llamando la atención de ambos- pero el sacrificio de mis padres fue para darnos casi quince años que no estoy dispuesto a desaprovechar, ya he hecho los preparativos.

-¿Preparativos? –Preguntaron a la vez ambos merodeadores.

-Como ya les explique el Harry de este tiempo, el infante, recibirá mi magia pero para no apoderarme de su mente colocare un sello que mantendrá mi conciencia apartada de la suya, así que mis conocimientos surgirán de forma gradual a partir de que él cumpla cinco años –explicó brevemente- una buena parte de mis conocimientos y habilidades, sin contar con un entrenamiento que prepare para especializarlo en ciertas áreas que yo no puedo cubrir…

-¿A qué te refieres con eso último? –Interrumpió el animago confundido y preocupado.

-Eso no importara sino hasta más tarde –le contestó restándole importancia al asunto- el punto es que para cuando deba iniciar Hogwarts estará muy probablemente en el mismo nivel en el que están Dumbledore o Voldemort –aseguró dejando a sus escuchas estupefactos- y créanme que no soy de los que exageran acerca de sus propias habilidades –les tomo un momento digerir esto pero entonces una duda asalto a ambos amigos.

-Me alegra saber que planeas ir a Hogwarts –inició Sirius- pero…

-¿Cuál ser tu propósito allí? –Terminó Remus- si lo que dices es cierto, que no lo dudo por lo que he visto hasta ahora, no creo que haya algo que puedas aprender allí.

-En eso te equivocas Remus –le contradijo Harry con seguridad- allí aprenderé lo más importante de todo –al ver la expectación de ambos continuó- lo que es tener amigos de verdad –la expresión confundida de ambos fue remplazada por una abierta sonrisa al darse cuenta de que no dejaría esa parte de lado- no estoy seguro de hasta donde podré cubrir esa parte antes de llegar a Hogwarts así que lo mejor será asegurarme, además de que cosas muy interesantes sucedieron durante mi estancia en el colegio –comentó con una sonrisa medio divertida medio nostálgica- bueno, es hora de irnos.

Con estas palabras cortó a ambos magos de preguntar cualquier cosa tomándolos a ambos de los hombros y desapareció con un leve susurró.

* * *

Londres, 4 de noviembre (Día 5) 2100 horas.

Tres figuras aparecieron en medio de una calle desierta frente a un lote baldío. Al principio dos de ellas se miraron entre sí totalmente desubicadas pero la tercera solo se dirigió a una de las esquinas del lugar, haciendo una seña para que se acercaran los otros dos lo siguieron hasta un punto donde había un extraño grabado sobre una roca que formaba parte del borde, el que se había acercado primero recito unas extrañas palabras antes de poner su mano sobre la roca, el símbolo de inmediato comenzó a brillar con un tono verde fluorescente, siguiendo las indicaciones de su acompañante los otros dos pusieron sus manos sobre el sello y este dejo brillar.

-Con eso basta –dijo el ojiverde levantándose, los otros dos regresaron a ver el lugar donde antes había un lote vació y ahora era ocupado por una casona tipo albergue con muros altos de ladrillo y una reja negra sobre la que rezaba "Orfanato Winter".

-¿Es como un fidelius? –Preguntó el castaño intrigado, su escucha negó levemente.

-Es más como el repelente para muggles que pusieron sobre el caldero chorreante, para que ellos no puedan verlos, solo que este aleja a todo el que posea magia a excepción de los que son agregados a esa runa –explicó tranquilamente.

-¿Qué pasa si alguien la descubre? –Preguntó Sirius dejando de ver el deprimente lugar, Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Es improbable, pero si lo hicieran aún necesitarían el conjuro además de la clave –le calmó ingresando al orfanato, antes de entrar les entrego la capa para que se cubrieran e hizo la suya invisible también, sin embargo la de él comenzaba a fallar por lo que se ayudo con un conjuro desilusionador.

-¿Clave? –Murmuró Sirius mientras avanzaban.

-Al dejar mi tiempo y todo lo que allí había –comenzó- solo me despedí de tres personas y dos camaradas, que estuvieron a mi lado durante prácticamente toda la guerra, ellos representaban los lazos que aún tenía en ese mundo. Debes pensar en esos cinco nombres luego de poner tu mano sobre la piedra y antes de recitar el conjuro o nada de lo que intentes funcionara. De estos nombres, me parece que cuatro aún ni siquiera existen, dos ni siquiera son de personas y todos son de lugares tan diferentes que podría decirse que es una lista de nombres aleatorios.

Los tres guardaron silencio puesto que ya se encontraban dentro del edificio, sin embargo los amigos compartieron miradas sombrías al escuchar el limitado número de lazos que sostenía el hijo de sus mejores amigos en todo un mundo. Tras un breve recorrido y esquivar al guardia y la encargada del lugar llegaron a una habitación lleva de cunas donde al menos una docena de niños descansaban tranquilamente, Harry los dirigió a una cuna cerca de la entrada donde reposaba envuelto entre mantas un pequeño con una mata de cabello negro, ambos magos salieron de la capa para verlo mejor y cerciorarse de que estaba bien sin embargo no pudieron evitar darse cuenta del nombre al pie de la cuna.

-¿Y eso? –Preguntó Sirius al Harry adulto.

-No esperaras que ponga el nombre verdadero, si por casualidad se cuela fuera llamara la atención de inmediato sobre este lugar, más aún si proviene de un lugar que supuestamente no existe –explicó, Sirius asintió pero Remus parecía preocupado.

-Pero, Dumbledore revisara también las instituciones muggles ¿Qué pasara si da con que ingreso en la misma semana? –Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Ya me encargue de eso –le contestó- modifique los registros oficiales y la memoria de los encargados, según ellos este bebe nació aquí de una madre que murió poco después de dar a luz, y lo hizo en abril –explicó, ambos asintieron, luego regreso a ve a Sirius- lo que me recuerda, ellos también creen que tienen un perro que adora a los niños y que de vez en cuando se escapa por unos días o un par de semanas, pero como están acostumbrados a eso no le dan mayor importancia –Sirius lo miro sorprendido, pero luego soltó una risa que tuvo que tapar con su mano para no despertar a los niños.

-¿Así que ahora soy un perro guardián? –Comentó una vez su risa se detuvo, detrás de él Remus también se esforzaba por controlar su risa, Harry solo asintió.

-No es recomendable que te dejes ver en forma humana, seguramente informaran al primer ministro de Inglaterra por lo que y las autoridades muggles también te estarán buscando –comentó con sencillez- después de todo acabas de convertirte en el primer mago que escapa de Azkaban –acabó con una leve sonrisa ante el hecho de que Sirius estuviera sacando pecho orgulloso por tal logro, hasta que recibió un zape en la nuca.

-Eso no es para estar orgulloso –le espetó Remus, antes de que Sirius pudiera contestar Harry intervino.

-Dejen eso –les cortó, luego haciéndoles una seña para que guardaran silencio los tres magos abandonaron el edificio y llegaron hasta un parque totalmente desierto y a oscuras- solo un par de cosas más y luego tendremos que tomar diferentes caminos. Primero, Sirius, tendrás que mandar una carta a Gringotts para que transfieran la mayor parte de tus fondos a la cámara de Remus, los duendes manejan sus cuentas a parte de las leyes de los magos por lo que no debería importar tu situación actual –Sirius asintió pero el Remus iba a protestar por lo que Harry se le adelantó- antes de que digas algo, ese dinero no es ninguna caridad, a partir de ahora serás el benefactor de este orfanato, de ese modo ambos podrán estar seguros que al bebé no le falta nada –esto cortó la protesta del hombre lobo- aunque Sirius pueda hacer tratos con los duendes aún le sería muy difícil moverse libremente por lo que es mejor que lo manejemos así, además la comunidad de hombres lobo a la quiero que ayudes podría necesitar ayuda financiera en el futuro.

-¿Comunidad de hombres lobo? –Repitió el castaño confundido, Harry saco de su bolsa una libreta de color marrón junto con un pedazo de pergamino escrito.

-Ya puse los conocimientos dentro de tu cabeza para que lo sintieras como algo instintivo pero aquí está escrito de forma detallada como controlar la transformación, incluidas pociones, rituales y hechizos de ocultamiento que podrían venirles útiles en el futuro –le dijo pasándole, este brillo levemente al tacto de Lupin y al abrirlo sus páginas estaban en blanco, Remus regreso a verlo con el ceño fruncido- tú ya sabes cuál es la contraseña –al decir esto los ojos del castaño se abrieron comprendiendo antes de guardar el libro y recibir el papel- aquí es donde puedes encontrarlos, te recomiendo que estudies el manual y los encuentras antes de la siguiente luna llena, podrían necesitar tu ayuda con algo más –le sugirió antes de regresar a ver a Sirius- tú te quedaras aquí, yo aún tengo un par de asuntos pero estaré de vuelta antes del día seis –le aseguró, luego le paso un cuaderno de forro azul oscuro, Sirius lo recibió arrugando el entrecejo- ¿No pensaste que Remus sería el único que tendría tarea o sí? –Le preguntó con una sonrisa divertida, el castaño se rió levemente de la expresión de su amigo antes de que el ojiverde continuara- es una manual detallado de cómo controlar la animagia –explicó, Sirius le dirigió mirada petulante antes de regresarle el libro.

-Yo… –comenzó tomando distancia- ya soy muy bueno en animagia –completó antes de pasar a la forma de un enorme perro negro que movía las cejas con expresión sabihonda, por respuesta Harry resopló mientras su cuerpo transmutaba hasta una figura del mismo tamaño con cuatro patas, pelaje negro y brillante además de profundos ojos verdes felinos que no perdieron detalle del perro antes de saltar sobre él y tirarlo al suelo, la enorme pantera retracto sus garras para no lastimar a su padrino que había vuelto a su forma y estaba perplejo- ¿Pensaba que eras un ciervo? –Comentó claramente consternado mientras el inmenso felino se apartaba para permitirle ponerse de pie, no era el único sorprendido, a su espalda Remus también se encontraba como quien ve visiones ante la imponente pantera negra.

-Lo soy –dijo simplemente Harry luego de volver a su forma humana, tras un segundo un ciervo de formidables astas les devolvía la mirada con sus característicos ojos verdes. Dio un pequeño trote antes de saltar sobre ambos magos que se hicieron para atrás solo para ver como el ciervo se reducía hasta formar un cuervo que voló a su alrededor hasta posarse en el hombro de Sirius, graznar y luego volar al frente tomando la forma de un fénix, este planeó hasta el suelo donde tomo la forma de un enorme lobo negro, después de tener fijos los desorbitados ojos de ambos magos cambió a un caballo negro alado con toques de reptil, alas de murciélago y ojos sin pupila de verde fluorescente que parecían reflectores en medio de aquella oscuridad, oscuridad que agradeció ya que le sirvió para cubrir de ojos curiosos la última forma de animago, su favorita y uno de sus más poderosos recursos, ambos merodeadores cayeron sentados por la sorpresa cuando el thestral frente a ellos se agrandó hasta alcanzar unos quince metros sobre sus cabezas tomando la formidable y aterradora forma de un colacuerno húngaro adulto, luego de que ambos pudieron ponerse nuevamente de pie vieron al dragón encogerse hasta regresar a la forma de Harry, aún les tomo varios minutos encontrar de nuevo sus voces antes de que Remus hablara.

-Pensaba que los magos tenían una única forma de animago –comentó totalmente perdido, Sirius aún no recuperaba el habla.

-Actualmente así es, yo descubrí o descubriré que en realidad existe un máximo de siete, estas formas están ligadas a la personalidad del mago, el método actual sirve para descubrir una que es generalmente la principal, pero se pueden descubrir las otras a partir de otros aspectos secundarios pero igualmente importantes del mago, el método… -agregó devolviéndole a Sirius el libro, que lo recibió aún sin salir de su impresión- está aquí, piénsalo, sí una sola forma de animago te ha ayudado tanto, imagina lo que podrían hacer siete formas, algunas de las cuales serían sin duda animales mágicos.

-Eso es otra cosa –agregó Remus, Sirius ya se encontraba revisando el libro- nunca había escuchado de un animago que se transformara en un animal mágico.

-Es porque para que el animal tenga todos sus poderes, tu magia deben estar a la altura de proporcionárselos –explicó- la forma de dragón fue la última que domine ya que requería que yo tuviera enormes cantidades de magia para cubrir todas las capacidades de un colacuerno húngaro.

-¿Qué son estos conjuros? –Intervino Sirius al notar que no todo lo que estaba en la libreta tenía que ver con la animagia, Harry sonrió de lado.

-Son como los que use en la prisión contra los dementores, imagine que podrían serte de utilidad.

-¿Cuáles conjuros? –Preguntó con curiosidad el licántropo al ver el repentino intercambio de miradas conocedoras entre ahijado y padrino.

-Algo más –dijo Harry sin contestar la pregunta sacando una hoja de pergamino en blanco salvo por un margen hecho de líneas curvas- pon tu mano aquí –le pidió a Sirius esté obedeció y una runa que significaba "estrella" se estampó en el papel.

-¿Para qué es eso?

-No puedo llevarte a Ollivander pero este método sirve para transportar la firma mágica de alguien, generalmente sirve para rastrear pero también se puede usar para buscar una varita compatible –explicó.

-¿Otro de tus descubrimientos? –Preguntó de manera retórica levantando una ceja, Harry simplemente asintió- con exactitud ¿cuántas cosas más como esa puedes hacer? –Por respuesta su ahijado le dio la típica sonrisa torcida que su padre solía poner cuando planeaba una de sus bromas.

-Es algo que yo sé y ustedes descubrirán cuando vuelva –contestó simplemente antes de desvanecerse entre las sombras.

-Espera… -intentó detenerlo balde detenerlo antes de que su mano se cerrara alrededor del aire- no cabe duda de que es su hijo.

-El de ambos –secundó el hombre lobo afirmando con la cabeza, luego regresaron a verse entre ellos y soltaron unas sonoras carcajadas, las primeras genuinas desde la muerte de sus viejos amigos.

Cuando se tranquilizaron ambos se dieron un abrazo de perdón por haber dudado del otro y de despedida prometiendo reencontrarse tan pronto como sus tareas inmediatas fueran cumplidas.

* * *

Ministerio de Magia Londres, 5 de noviembre (Día 6) 1100 horas.

Aquellos pasillos faltos de iluminación eran tal cual los recordaba, aún le costaba creer la facilidad con la que había llegado tan lejos, el gran ministerio de magia cede principal del gobierno de los magos y podía ver tantas aberturas que un adolescente se las ingeniaría para entrar con suficientes datos, él solo tuvo que confundir a un grupo que llegaba al ministerio para que creyeran que el iba con ellos y luego confundir del mismo modo al mago de la entrada, claro que contaba con la enorme ventaja de poder usar magia sin la varita que hacía imposible saber que usaba los conjuros y llamar la sospecha sobre sí mismo. Aún así sabía bien que aprender dicha habilidad no era en realidad tan difícil, solo requería constancia y un aprendiz de mago de once años conseguiría que la mayoría de sus conjuros funcionaran al llegar a los trece, y muchos más a partir de allí. A un mago adulto el tomaría cuando mucho un año de práctica para poder hacer todos sus conjuros del mismo modo, la razón principal por la que no le enseño a nadie como hacerlo era: en primera porque aquello le representaba una ventaja formidable, segundo su bando no lo necesitaba en realidad con todo lo demás que les había enseñado y tercero no quería arriesgarse a que la información se filtrase y llegara hasta Voldemort, eso habría hecho las cosas endiabladamente más complicadas.

Volviendo a su actual posición, paso a la antesala del departamento de misterios pero antes de comenzar a buscar la habitación que quería hallar una voz le habló a sus espaldas.

-¡No se mueva!

Con un suspiró cansado Harry levantó su brazos lentamente, mostrando que no llevaba varita, mientras tanto se aseguraba que el mago estaba solo, una vez que lo hizo concentró suficiente magia en su mano y…

¡Snap!

Tras el chasquido de dedos el mago fue arrojado y amarrado contra el muro, el sonido de su varita cayendo en el suelo de roca fue la señal para que Harry se volteara, aunque su capa ya no podía hacerse invisible aún podía ocultarlo con un tejido oscuro mientras el podía ver al exterior y lo que vio, o mejor dicho a quien vio, lo dejo momentáneamente sin palabras.

-Frank Longbottom –murmuró casi sin creérselo, luego regreso su atención a la varita en el suelo- permíteme darte un consejo, nunca ataques a un oponente a solas si no conoces de lo que puede ser capaz, creía que Moody les había enseñado eso –comentó, el auror padre de uno de sus viejos mejores amigos lo fulminó con la mirada, ocasión que Harry aprovecho para lanzar un conjuro sobre la varita en el suelo sin que se diera cuenta, hecho esto se volvió a las puertas de la sala, antes de entrar a una de ellas volvió a hablar- un último consejo, la guerra ha terminado por ahora pero no creas que están libres de peligro, los Lestrange van tras de ti y tu familia, debes ponerlos a salvo –con esta última advertencia chasqueó nuevamente los dedos y Frank cayó al suelo en cuclillas, de inmediato salto sobre su varita pero apenas la sujeto entre sus dedos ambos desaparecieron, antes de tocarla sin embargo escuchó claramente como el mago le decía- ah, y saluda al profesor Dumbledore de mi parte.

Tras encontrar la habitación llena de relojes se apresuró a tomar una cadena de oro con un reloj de arena de uno de los estantes, tomo su varita, la cual ya se encontraba claramente desgastada y reseca y la forzó con las últimas transformaciones que sería capaz de realizar, al finalizar ya no era un reloj de arena lo que pendía de la cadena sino un arco grabado con un aro más pequeño en su interior, le dio un leve giro al aro solo para probar como este era suave y fluido antes de reactivar la magia del articulo con sus dedos. Ahora estaba terminado y fue muy oportuno ya que detrás de él un destello de fuego revelo a dos magos y un fénix.

-¿Sería tan amble de devolver eso? –Pidió la voz amable de Albus Dumbledore, sin embargo el tono era más cauto y Harry sabía que el mago estaba mucho más atento esta vez.

-No eres muy imaginativo Albus –le criticó con suavidad- eso fue lo mismo que me dijiste la última vez ¿recuerdas?, justo antes de que en tus barbas me llevara la capa de invisibilidad –le recordó categóricamente- ¿crees tener mayor ventaja aquí de la que tuviste en tu propio despacho o en Azkaban? –Silencio fue la única respuesta del anciano pero solo era porque se mantenía atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso del intruso, sin embargo paso por alto como esta apuntó por un instante bajo la mesa sobre la que estuvo trabajando antes de que el auror y el profesor llegaran ya que su cuerpo lo cubría en gran medida- prepara un mejor escudo.

Esa fue la señal para que ambos magos en la entrada arrojaran un aturdidor sin embargo estos no impactaron sobre la espalda del mago sino que rebotaron, o por lo menos el del auror rebotó, sobre el lomo cubierto de casi invulnerables escamas negras de una criatura tan enorme que no cabía en aquella recamara, ambos magos fueron despedidos fuera de la misma luego de que la cola con pinchos de aquel animal los golpeara, no fueron despedazados únicamente porque Dumbledore alcanzó a protegerlos con un escudo, sin embargo ambos acabaron en la antesala de espaldas, cuando lograron levantarse y volver a la habitación ya no había nada más que una habitación con múltiples destrozos.

-E-eso era… es decir, eso fue… -Frank Longbottom no podía terminar de creer lo que presenció con sus propios ojos- ¿Un animago Dragón?

-Así parece –Contestó simplemente Dumbledore examinando la habitación.

-¿Cómo escapó? –Preguntó más para sí mismo- habíamos puesto barreras anti-aparición.

-Me atrevería a suponer que de la misma forma que se escapó en Hogwarts –comentó el anciano con un suspiro- aunque no puedo asegurarlo como tampoco tengo una idea de cuál fue el método que utilizó allí –Frank lo miro aún más sorprendido.

-¿Entonces lo que dijo es cierto? –Interrogó- ¿Logró escaparse de usted en Hogwarts y Azkaban? –El director asintió sin dejar su inspección- ¿Quién es ese sujeto?

-Una muy buena pregunta Frank –murmuró con la mirada fija en el suelo, cuando la levanto su entrecejo estaba fruncido.

-¿Qué descubrió profesor? –Preguntó de inmediato al reconocer el gesto del hombre.

-Le falta una pata a la mesa.

-¿Y eso qué…? –Se detuvo de preguntar cuando notó la mirada de Dumbledore fija en su varita, entonces el auror también cayó en cuenta- ¡un traslador! –Ambos se quedaron viendo por un instante antes de formular una idea- iré por un rastreador –dijo de inmediato antes de abandonar la habitación rumbo a la oficina de aurores en busca de alguien capaz de decirles donde arribó ese traslador y algunos refuerzos que sin duda estarían interesados en dar con el mago que se escapó de Azkaban llevándose a uno de los magos más buscados.

* * *

Le tomo un par de intentos abrir los ojos por completo, era verdad que se necesitaban cerca de una docena de aturdidores para noquear a un dragón adulto pero cuando se trataba de la varita del destino en manos de uno de los magos más poderosos del tiempo presente… eso ya era una historia completamente diferente. Menos mal que tuvo a buen recaudo caer sobre su traslador, el hechizo tampoco logro noquearlo por completo pero si lo atontó bastante, cuando logró enfocar al completo, su alrededor estaba lleno de árboles, _"el bosque prohibido"_ pensó con un respiro levantándose sobre sus corpulentas patas, conociendo a Dumbledore no le tardaría mucho darle alcance, alzó el vuelo con premura y se dirigió hacia los terrenos del colegio, tuvo que darse impulso al llegar al límite del bosque para lo que iba a hacer y pidiendo mentalmente disculpas a la profesora Sprout golpeó violentamente con su cola al agresivo Sauce Boxeador arrancándole una gruesa rama, el árbol se volvió furioso contra su agresor pero este ya lo había pasado, una vez en tierra tomo la sección con mejor madera mágica de la rama, cerca de unos dos metros de largo, y la introdujo dentro de su bolsa a tiempo de sentir varias presencias mágicas aparecer en el interior del bosque, volviendo a colocar la bolsa en su hombro se transformo en un cuervo y voló en dirección de los árboles cercanos a la cabaña de Hagrid, esté al parecer se hallaba en el bosque porque no lo vio cerca.

Tuvo que esperar unos minutos antes moverse fuera de la protección de los árboles mientras cerca de unos veinte magos se movilizaban para cubrir la zona, cuando uno los llamó diciéndoles que habían hallado algo extraño todos se dirigieron hacia donde se hallaba el herido y rabioso árbol, tomando la oportunidad Harry voló hasta la ventana de una bodega adjunta a la cabaña de Hagrid e ingresó en ella, allí estaba lo que vino a buscar en medio del lugar la enorme moto de su padrino, abrió su bolsa y con un movimiento de su mano la moto se desmantelo por completo y todas las piezas entraron en la bolsa.

-Menos mal que Sirius no vio esto –murmuró divertido mientras cerraba la bolsa y se la colgaba al hombro imaginando la expresión que hubiera puesto su padrino al ver su moto separarse en miles de piezas.

-¡¿Quién es usted? –Definitivamente estos días estuvieron llenos de imprevistos, pensó desganadamente al escuchar la voz del semigigante en la entrada de la bodega a sus espaldas, sin embargo, como ya había demostrado muchas veces antes, él era muy hábil para improvisar sobre la marcha.

-¡LUMUS!

El hechizo fue tan fuerte que era visible en el exterior pese a ser medio día, llamó a todos los aurores y al mismo Dumbledore a la cabaña donde encontraron a un temporalmente ciego Hagrid sentado frente a la entrada de su bodega frotándose los ojos, no logró ver nada más allá de la luz que emanó de la mano de aquel intruso y le pareció escuchar levemente el canto de un ave pero no estaba seguro, sin nada más los aurores comenzaron a revisar el lugar pero allí no había ninguna firma mágica que fueran capaces de rastrear.

* * *

Esta habilidad sin duda nunca le había sido tan útil, ciertamente el poder de teletransportarse de un fénix lo había salvado antes pero era gracias a Atem, ya que cuando en realidad necesitaba de esa clase de transporte él no estaba en condiciones de transformarse, por otro lado tampoco se había visto en situaciones en las que solo tuviera que escapar sin pelear. Como fuera, finalmente había regresado al callejón Diagon y se dirigía a Ollivander, con el sol ya bajo en el horizonte, afortunadamente la tienda se hallaba vacía salvo por el viejo constructor de varitas.

-Buenas… ah, es usted –dijo el Sr. Ollivander al reconocerlo.

-Buenas tardes –saludo amablemente- vine a ver si tuvo progreso con mi encargo para este día –aclaró antes de nada, el viejo asintió yendo a la parte posterior de su tienda y regreso con un pequeño maletín, en el interior de este se hallaban doce varitas completamente nuevas de diferentes tamaños y maderas, Harry regresó a verlo intrigado y levemente sorprendido.

-Los consejos de aquella bitácora me fueron mucho más útiles de lo que pensaba –explicó- aquí esta lo del primero, por lo del segundo… aún no terminó de revisar por completo el escrito que me entrego –explicó el anciano, Harry solo agitó su mano restándole importancia.

-No se preocupe por eso, estaba plenamente consciente de que ese no sería un proyecto a corto plazo –le aseguró, luego sacó una gruesa rama de su bolsa- sin embargo aquí tiene lo que había ofrecido.

Ollivander examinó la madera, lucía encantado y tras unos minutos asintió bastante satisfecho.

-Es más de lo que necesitare pero como usted sabiamente dijo –se adelantó- es mejor tener un respaldo ¿Desea llevarse las varitas ahora?

-Ya veremos, como usted mismo dijo eso será decisión de las varitas –comentó extendiendo un pergamino sobre el mostrador, luego de tocarlo con la punta de su dedo las líneas del margen parecieron cobrar vida y se levantaron como serpentinas ondeando hacía arriba, una a una colocó las varitas sobre el papel pero las líneas solo las rozaban sin reaccionar, en una ocasión incluso se repelieron por completo de la varita, justo cuando Harry estaba probando la última varita las líneas se aferraron a esta como virutas de hierro a un imán, emitieron un leve brilló incandescente y luego el pergamino se borró- es esta –dijo absolutamente seguro con una media sonrisa.

-Veinticinco centímetros, de madera de Vid, flexible, ¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer con esa varita? –Preguntó curioso el anciano, aquellas estaban sin duda entre las varitas más formidables que alguna vez haya construido y estaba intrigado por su destino.

-Se la entregare a alguien digno de ella –contestó, antes de que Ollivander pudiera decir algo agregó- la varita acaba de elegirlo, el pergamino contenía la firma mágica del mago para quien la buscaba –le aclaró- como él no podía venir en persona tuvimos que hacerlo de esta forma –explicó, el anciano asintió comprendiendo, no había escuchado de ese método pero luego de todo lo anterior supuso que probablemente sería otro de los descubrimientos de aquel misterioso mago- ¿No importa si me las llevó todas?

-Son suyas, pero me gustaría saber quiénes serán los propietarios destinados a poseer estas varitas –comentó mirando fijamente al pelinegro con intensidad, este solo sonrió misteriosamente.

-Lo sabrá tan pronto lo sepa yo –le aseguró- esperó encontrar por lo menos a la mitad de ellos antes de quince años, le entregare los nombres entonces junto con las varitas que no hayan sido reclamadas.

-¿Las varitas…

-Como especifica nuestro contrato no haré mal uso de ninguna varita que fabrique para mí, pero prefiero tenerlas a resguardo, aún aquí cabe la posibilidad de que lleguen a malas manos –explicó- sin embargo apenas el tiempo de peligro pase no veo motivo para que usted no pueda volver a resguardar su trabajo –el anciano lo observó un tanto sorprendido e intrigado por sus palabras pero no dijo nada solo asintió, luego ambos estrecharon manos en forma de despedida, Harry guardó el maletín dentro de su bolsa con todas las varitas salvo por la que le entregaría a Sirius.

La siguiente y última parada fue la tienda de artículos de viaje del Sr. Leeds donde lo encontró trabajando en los planos del baúl que le había encargado dentro de su taller, estrechó manos con el hombre antes de hablar.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí Sr. Evans?

-Un último detalle acerca del baúl que le encargue –contestó llanamente antes de dejar su bolsa en suelo y abrirla, con un pase de la varita de Sirius (No necesitaba hacer esto pero era mejor guardar las apariencias) cientos de piezas salieron y se ensamblaron en una formidable moto- ¿puede dejar esto en el interior del 3º compartimiento? –Preguntó señalando la moto, Leeds no contesto inmediatamente, estaba muy concentrado en la bolsa.

-¿Puedo…? –Harry asintió- muy buen trabajo –admitió levantándola un poco- hechizo peso pluma –luego hecho una mirada en el interior- y de expansión indetectable –murmuró, luego examino el exterior- no puedo identificar el material, parece dragón pero es mucho más flexible y suave…

-Basilisco –contestó el pelinegro, llamando la atención del hombre- y gracias por alagar mi trabajo, viniendo de un experto es un gran cumplido.

-¡¿Usted la fabrico? –Dijo asombrado, Harry simplemente asintió y tras cerrar la bolsa, tanto normal como mágicamente, se la entregó.

-Deseo que está también quede en el tercer compartimiento de ser posible –el Sr. Leeds asintió aún sorprendido y tras una breve despedida el mago se retiró.

* * *

Orfanato Winter, Londres 6 de noviembre (Día 7) 0000 horas.

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, fue una excelente idea no confiar ciegamente en el plazo de siete días, la varita se había deshecho por completo antes de terminar el sexto día y la capa ya estaba deshaciéndose. Pero eso ya no importaba porque había terminado con todos los preparativos para el día seis, sin duda la "infancia", si es que se le puede llegar a llamar de esa forma, de esté Harry sería interesante, pero muy difícil, aún no podía asegurar si sería peor que crecer con los Dursley, pero sin duda sería infinitamente más productiva. No le importaba realmente ser "el malo" cuando todo empezara, lo que en realidad le preocupaba era como crecería el Harry más joven bajo su cuidado y en medio de todo lo que había preparado para él, pero sabía bien que era necesario, esta vez no iban a enviar a un borrego al matadero forzándolo a ver como todos los demás pasan antes que él, esta vez soltarían un dragón en medio de un montón de magos incautos que nunca sabrían que fue lo que los golpeó. Con este último pensamiento se las arreglo para alcanzar la entrada del orfanato, estaba muy cansado, había usado su magia más de lo que podía recordar y aún le faltaba alimentar un último hechizo que había dejado en el interior de su yo de un año, un hechizo que se activaría en cuanto tuviera la magia necesaria para hacerlo, no era crítico, su magia tendría cuatro años para recuperarse por completo aún mientras el conjuro se alimentaba de ella, y este conjuro probaría ser inapreciablemente útil durante los siguientes años.

-¿Te encuentras bien Harry? –La voz preocupada de su padrino lo alcanzó ni bien hubo cruzado la reja exterior y le sirvió de apoyo, Harry simplemente le pasó la varita de madera de vid y gracias a la cercanía pudo sentir una leve onda cálida de magia emanar de ellos apenas los dedos de su padrino se cerraron alrededor de la varita- guau –susurró impresionado, era claro que podía sentir la fuerza del vinculo y el poder innato en su nueva herramienta.

-Pon un desilusionador sobre ambos y ayúdame a llegar hasta Harry –le pidió agotado, Sirius hizo lo que le pidió, la varita supero su primera prueba con honores, ni siquiera ellos mismos eran capaces de verse.

-¿Qué te paso? –Preguntó Sirius en voz muy baja apenas estuvieron en un corredor despejado.

-Ha sido una semana muy larga –contestó simplemente sin dejar de avanzar- pero ya casi termina y todo está listo –agregó dándose ánimos- ¿Cómo sientes la varita?

-Excelente –contestó animado- incluso mejor que la antigua –el ojiverde rio entre dientes- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Nada, solo imagine lo orgullosa que se pondría tu madre de saber que la varita de su hijo fue hecha con uno de los colmillos del basilisco de Salazar Slytherin –Sirius por poco lo deja caer al escuchar esto.

-¡¿Cómo? –Fue el sigiloso reclamó susurrado por parte del animago perro, el aludido continuó riendo bajo- y yo que ya le había tomado aprecio ¿Por qué tenías que arruinármelo? –Le reclamó en son de broma.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, el basilisco no estaba nada dispuesto a ceder esos colmillos –le comentó.

-Sí, me hace sentir mejor en realidad –fue la contestación de su padrino tras un instante de reflexión, justo ahí ambos llegaron nuevamente a la sala de cunas.

Forzándose a mantenerse por sí mismo alcanzó "su" cuna y destapo la manta que cubría al niño en ella, luego retiro un poco la desgastada ropa hasta dejar expuesto el hombro y un marca muy bien definida en el.

-¿Te imaginas lo que diría Lily si se enterara que te hiciste un tatuaje a esa edad? –Preguntó Sirius al ver la marca en el hombro de su ahijado aún infante, ambos se regresaron a ver un segundo antes de que un escalofrío les recorriera la espina.

-Bueno, pero no es permanente –dijo a la defensiva el Harry adulto mirando el pequeño colacuerno húngaro, estaba hecho completamente por líneas negras y parecía estar descansando en el suelo con las alas recogidas y la cola rodando su cuerpo, no parecía en absoluto extraordinario… todavía- este será el sello, o mejor dicho la división que mantendrá ambas conciencias apartadas por ahora.

-¿Entonces este es el adiós? –Preguntó Sirius tentativamente, se veía triste, pese a solo conocerse de unos días le había tomado apreció inmediato a su futuro ahijado, este le sujeto el hombro de forma reconfortante.

-Es un hasta pronto Sirius –le corrigió.

Luego de un breve abrazo Harry recitó el último conjuro mientras señalaba su pecho con el índice, Sirius trato de no apartar la vista pero sus ojos se cerraron casi automáticamente cuando un grueso corte atravesó el pecho de su ahijado, pudo ver sin embargo la expresión de paz en el rostro de este mientras se desvanecía en una niebla dorada que se guió hacía el bebé en la cuna como agua por un túnel, el infante continuó durmiendo a pesar de estar emanando un brillo sumamente intenso que iluminó toda la habitación por algunos segundos antes de extinguirse. Cuando lo hizo el dragón tenía en el lugar donde estaban sus ojos dos puntos de color verde fosforescente, estos fueron apagándose hasta quedar de un verde oliva, varias personas llegaron poco después pero solo encontraron una habitación común salvo por que el perro guardián se hallaba al pie de una cuna haciendo guardia a uno de los niños, el cual se encontraba cuidadosamente arropado y durmiendo plácidamente, totalmente ausente de lo que había sucedido y de lo que tendría que afrontar en el futuro.

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Primeros Encuentros

**NA.- **1º, como ya había avisado, este capítulo ya iba muy cerca de las 20000 y me falta para terminarlo así que lo dividí y les entregó la 1ª parte, muchas gracias por los comentarios hasta aquí. A **Satorichiva, **definitivamente esto le picará a Dumbledore bastante, eres muy perceptivo en tus suposiciones, ya verás pero no entraré en demasiados detalles sobre la "infancia" de Harry, la historia es ya bastante larga sin esa parte. Lo mismo a **K. J. Expelliarmus,** solo que no adivinaste muy bien lo que tengo pensado para Harry distara "un poco" del pasado de Tom Ryddle. A **Simon de Scorpiao,** aún falta para que Sirius y Remus vuelvan a aparecer pero te aseguró que todas las dudas será respondidas para el 8º capítulo si las cuentas no me fallan. A **ronin32** El tatuaje del Dragón más que la conciencia limita el conocimiento, pero como toda cerradura tiene una llave. Finalmente, muchas gracias a todos los que han enviado comentarios y a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo para leer este nuevo cap. Espero que lo disfruten.

Hasta la próxima

**Capitulo 5: Primeros encuentros (Parte 1)**

El orfanato Winter había pasado por mucho durante su periodo útil, muchas tragedias habían golpeado al casi olvidado lugar, para empezar el hecho de que casi nadie aportaba ayuda monetaria, pero quien podía culparlos, después de todo un lugar que había sido azotado por un huracán, un incendio y un terremoto… en un mismo día, no daba precisamente una buena imagen a los posibles benefactores. A pesar de que aquello había ocurrido solo una vez hacía casi dos años, y pese a que el lugar había quedado prácticamente intacto frente al inclemente arrebato natural, nadie olvidaba lo sucedido. Sin embargo el lugar aún se mantenía gracias a un misterioso benefactor que puntualmente aportaba con una generosa contribución al inicio de cada mes, más otras extras para que los niños disfruten de una moderada pero agradable celebración en navidad y Hallowen, aparte de esto también los llevaban de excursión dos veces al año al campo, a la playa o a la ciudad. Había sin embargo una última celebración que era causa de confusión entre los encargados del orfanato, era una especie de cumpleaños comunal para todos los niños del orfanato que se celebraba el día 31 de julio, ese día se daba a todos los niños pastel, chocolate y un pequeño regalo, como todo era pagado y bajo la especifica solicitud del mismo benefactor nadie preguntaba nada.

Aún así casi no había niños en el orfanato, desde lo de aquel "incidente" de desastres naturales nadie dejaba niños allí, ni siquiera los que los abandonaban ni mucho menos el gobierno. Por esto el número solo había ido disminuyendo en los últimos años, a pesar de que esto significaba menos subsidió del gobierno el aporte del benefactor independiente parecía acoplarse a las necesidades del lugar y además dejar una considerable suma para los encargados, en tanto estos mantuvieran al cuidado a los niños, sin embargo dicho benefactor también parecía estar al pendiente de la situación en todo momento, ya que si alguno de los encargados llegaba a ser agresivo con los niños o a tratar de monopolizar el dinero se enviaba una queja tanto a la directora del orfanato como a las autoridades y se encargaban del asunto. Debido a esta situación los niños se mantenían unidos como una familia… en la mayoría de los casos.

-Ve tú por él

-Ve tú, la señora Winter te lo pidió a ti

-Nos lo pidió a ambos

Discutían un par de niños de doce años, a pesar de que fueron a buscar a uno mucho más pequeño que ellos, ninguno estaba entusiasta de acercársele, todos decían que estaba maldito, o por lo menos los que tenían edad para recordar y se lo contaban a los más pequeños, claro está la mayoría les creía. La historia que contaban decía que el día en que todos esos fatídicos desastres cayeron sobre el edificio que era su hogar fue por culpa de ese niño, los adultos trataban esto como una tontería desde luego, pero los niños que habían comenzado el rumor tenían sus motivos para decir lo que decían, ellos habían estado molestando al bebé ese día y se daban cuenta de que acorde con su llanto el cielo se nublaba, por lo que ignorante o "estúpidamente" decidieron ver hasta donde llegaba, cuando el llanto del, por lo general muy calmado, pequeño no se detuvo, tampoco lo hizo la lluvia, que pronto se convirtió en tormenta, casi de inmediato el suelo tembló y las paredes se encendieron en llamas, nadie supo en realidad como logró contenerse todo pero algunos niños hablaron acerca de un extraño de larga cabellera negra entrando a la habitación donde estaba el infante supuestamente culpable del desastre. Luego de aquello casi nadie hablaba directamente con aquel niño, lo que sería casi toda la vida de la que tenía memoria este.

-Yo iré –decidió una niña mucho más pequeña, de no más de siete años, rizado cabello castaño y ojos color miel, su nombre era Jessica, está se llevaba bien con todos los niños del lugar, aunque no trataba mucho con el pequeño causante de la discusión era la única que le hablaba sin que alguien le ordenara hacerlo. Los niños que antes discutían miraron asombrados como la pequeña a la que prácticamente doblaban en estatura cruzaba el patio hasta un árbol donde un niño descansaba a la sombra junto a un enorme perro negro de caza- James –llamó suavemente, este abrió unos brillantes ojos verdes y los enfocó en ella sin mediar palabra- la Sra. Winter nos llama para cortar el pastel, todos debemos estar presentes –le dijo tranquilamente con una pequeña sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta con intención de retirarse.

-Gracias Jessica –contestó el pequeño en voz baja, ella regresó a verlo y asintió antes de continuar.

De entre la sombra salió un niño delgado de apenas cinco años, cabello negro desordenado, ojos verde césped, con una camiseta sin mangas de color azul y unos pantalones de jean un tanto desgastados, gracias a la prenda podían apreciarse dos curiosas marcas en sus hombros. Otra de las razones por las que a los niños no les agradaba acercársele eran estos "tatuajes", los dueños del orfanato pensaron que se trataban de marcas de nacimiento a pesar de que eran demasiado detallados para ser algo semejante, el primero tenía la forma de un lagarto alado con cuernos y pinchos en la cola, el segundo parecía ser un ave, ambos simplemente "reposando" ya que la postura en que estaban daba a entender eso, no eran más grandes que el puño del niño, de hecho cabrían en la palma de su pequeña mano pero estaban seguros de que estos crecían a la par del infante. Finalmente los dueños dejar de pensar en aquello al fin de cuentas, y dejando de lado el hecho de que sabían que las marcas el chico las tenía dese que nació allí, no podían ser fabricadas porque, ¡¿Qué clase de enfermo tatúa a un bebé, por Dios santo? Aún así eso no explicaba cómo es que aquellas marcas tenían un color verde opaco en los ojos de ambas imágenes, un color que estaba inusualmente vivo el día de hoy. Pero como nadie se le acercaba demasiado, nadie se daba cuenta, salvo por el perro que caminaba a su lado de regreso al interior del orfanato y que no perdía detalle tanto del niño como de estas marcas, como si esperara que saltaran de la piel del pequeño en cualquier momento.

La comida paso sin problemas, todos degustando el pastel y charlando animadamente sobre sus nuevos juguetes, nadie se preguntaba porque ese día era especial para su benefactor, significaba un día especial para todos, actualmente solo habían diez niños en el orfanato, así que todos se sentaban en una mesa redonda alrededor del pastel y soplaban las velas juntos antes de servirse, hubo uno sin embargo que no recibió el regalo acostumbrado, no es que no recibiera uno, pero generalmente era un juguete, en su lugar había recibido una llave dorada colgando de una cadena, algunos lo miraron intrigados pero nadie comentó nada al respecto, el niño se colocó la cadena alrededor de su cuello encogiéndose de hombros y terminó su comida, al regresar a buscar a su compañero lo encontró jugando con un par de niños, que habían recibido un equipo de baseball, a pasar la pelota, decidiendo dejar a su amigo disfrutar del resto de la fiesta con todos los demás, el pequeño de cabello negro salió del salón de vuelta al patio trasero sabiendo que _hocicos_ lo encontraría más tarde, siempre lo hacía. No le gustaba estar solo, aunque en realidad sentía que nunca lo estaba, pero acreditaba eso a la presencia constante de hocicos a donde quiera que fueran, ya fuera dentro del orfanato o en las salidas anuales, tampoco le desagradaba el resto de la gente, era solo que le incomodaba bastante las miradas recelosas de la mayoría de los niños, en especial porque él mismo había comenzado a creerles que estaba maldito, una vez por casualidad había escuchado a un niño hablar de aquella historia acerca del incendio, no recodaba nada de aquello pero sucesos similares, misteriosos con finales agresivos, habían ocurrido antes a su alrededor, nunca de una manera parecida a aquel desastre natural pero lo habían llevado a recluirse para no molestar a los demás, si ellos no lo querían cerca no iba a imponerles su presencia.

-¿Por qué no puedo simplemente ser como los demás? ¿Por qué no puedo ser normal? –Se preguntó desganadamente en voz baja, sus ojos ardían al simple recuerdo de tantas miradas hostiles, pero diferente a las otras cien veces que se había cuestionado lo mismo, esta vez alguien le respondió.

_-Porque alguien normal nunca podría hacer lo que se necesita que tú hagas._

El niño se sobresalto y regresó a ver en todas direcciones en busca del intruso, sin embargo el patio se hallaba desierto, tal como lo había visto al llegar.

-¿Qui-quién eres? –Preguntó tentativamente.

_-Una pregunta que tendrá que esperar un poco más_ –le dijo la voz, claramente de un hombre, la calma y seguridad en esta eran tal que el niño no supo si tranquilizarse o amedrentarse por ella, sin embargo las siguientes palabras lo decidieron por la segunda opción- _es hora de irnos, así que tomare el control por un rato _–alguien que hubiera estado más cerca se habría asustado por el repentino movimiento de los tatuajes en ambos hombros, como si de repente despertaran ambas criaturas se irguieron desplegando sus alas y sus ojos se encendieron en un verde más vivo y claro.

-¿Por qué no estás dentro? –Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas una vez alcanzó el patio, sin embargo el chico no contestó, la niña apenas unos años mayor que él se le acercó- vamos James, sé que no te sientes muy cómodo socializando pero creo que si lo intentaras…

-Jessica –le cortó, la voz sonó un tanto diferente, como si un doble eco se escuchara en ella, además de que no era la voz tímida acostumbrada del pelinegro, esta era tan firme que la niña se calló de inmediato- gracias por intentar ser una amiga –aquellas palabras la confundieron pero hubo más- hazme un último favor y dile a hocicos que lamentó no habérselo dicho antes pero esta parte del viaje tendrá que ser en solitario.

-James… -comenzó tentativamente la niña con preocupación por las palabras del pequeño ojiverde- me estas asustando ¿De qué viaje hablas?

Intentó acercarse más y tomarlo de los hombros para que se girara a verla pero en cuanto lo tocó el niño se volteó y le tapo los ojos con la mano, casi al instante la niña cayó de espaldas dormida, antes de tocar suelo su caída se redujo hasta que su espalda se apoyó suavemente contra el suelo, luego juraría que lo último que recordaba era un par de ojos verdes pero eran muy diferentes a los del niño que todos evitaban, estos en verdad parecían malditos, completamente vacíos y sin brillo. Jamás vio al chico desvanecerse en niebla sin dejar rastro alguno ni nada que pudiera parecer demasiado extraño, salvo por el hecho de haber perdido el conocimiento repentinamente, fiel a la última petición de James, y pese a lo extraño que le pareció le paso sus palabras al perro guardián del lugar, el cual ni bien las escuchó soltó un gruñido que sonó como un resoplido enojado y salió corriendo fuera de la vista de todos.

* * *

Callejón Diagon, Londres 31 de Julio de 1985, 1500 horas

Pese a ser un día bajo, el señor Ollivander se encontraba trabajando devotamente en su taller, siempre lo hacía así, solo que a diferencia de antes, cuando se ocupaba de fabricar un mayor repertorio de varitas y darles mantenimiento en su tiempo libre, ahora ocupaba el tiempo para trabajar en la manufactura de una varita muy especial, siguiendo las indicaciones podría haberla terminado dentro de unos tres años más, sin embargo él estaba tan decidido a comprender al detalle cada aspecto de aquella obra maestra que seguramente le tomaría el doble. Aunque aprovechaba la mitad de su tiempo normal de trabajo y todo su tiempo libre extra (Que de todas formas nunca ocupara en algo diferente a las varitas) apenas se encontraba a la mitad del camino, que era una mitad más de la que había logrado cualquier otro fabricante de varitas. Este simple pensamiento era suficiente para animarlo a continuar, hasta que una llamada de la parte frontal de su tienda lo sacó de su trabajo, casi de mala gana fue a atender, se llevó una extraña sorpresa al ver a un niño, definitivamente no lo suficientemente adulto para conseguir aún su primera varita, de cabello castaño largo vigilando el exterior de la tienda, vestía una túnica café que le cubría muy bien todo el cuerpo.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo? –Preguntó el fabricante de varitas.

Sin decir nada el niño se volvió hacia él y tras dar unos pasos con un movimiento distraído de su mano, y ante los sorprendidos ojos del anciano, las persianas y puerta se cerraron y cubrieron, la escena le pareció muy familiar al Sr. Ollivander, más aún cuando el cabello del niño se acortó y oscureció, aún era lo bastante largo para cubrir su frente pero nada excesivo, y los ojos se volvieron de negros a verdes.

-¿Puede reconocer mi rostro? –Preguntó en tono templado, aún una tanto mudo por la impresión el anciano fabricante asintió- ¿Tiene el contrato?

Tras despabilar el hombre rebusco en la parte de atrás, diez minutos después regresó con una vieja hoja de pergamino y la extendió sobre el mostrador, como el niño era tan bajo que ni siquiera podía alcanzarlo movió una silla y se paro en ella luego sin ningún tipo de fanfarria la revisó para asegurar que era la misma y luego con una pluma simplemente la firmo, la hoja emitió un leve brillo y luego quedó intacta, el viejo observaba estupefacto el nombre plasmado en el papel.

-¿Usted es… -Su voz se cortó antes de terminar la palabra.

-Hay una cláusula de confidencialidad en el contrato que impide que usted diga mi nombre en voz alta Sr. Ollivander –le recordó categóricamente devolviendo la pluma, pero antes removió un poco el flequillo dejando ver la luminosa cicatriz en su frente- ahora, si pasáramos a lo de mi varita podría irme y dejarlo continuar con su trabajo –sugirió, el hombre asintió de acuerdo pero antes de darse la vuelta agregó- ¿Cómo va el otro proyecto?

-Progresando –dijo simplemente, apenas se escuchaba nervioso por la extraña situación- debería estar listo dentro de otros cinco años, tal vez un poco más, como su maestro solía decir…

-Es mejor tener un respaldo –completó el pelinegro asintiendo.

-Respectó a su varita… -continuó el Sr. Ollivander dirigiéndose a las estanterías.

-Lamentó acortar su diversión Sr. Ollivander pero sé lo que busco –interrumpió el muchacho ganándose una mirada extrañada del anciano- acebo y pluma de fénix, de preferencia flexible.

-Una combinación inusual –dijo finalmente el fabricante, nunca alguien había tratado de decirle como hacer su trabajo, hasta el maestro de este joven tuvo tacto al hacer su oferta, pero eso era porque nadie podía saber qué clase de varita lo elegiría, por otro lado este chico era ya por si mismo desconcertante por lo que no preguntó nada al respecto, solo se limitó a comentar lo extraño de la descripción que había solicitado.

-Sin embargo usted tiene una –comentó en respuesta el joven llamando más la atención del anciano, que de nuevo no preguntó como sabía aquello, solo se limitó a asentir y buscar la mencionada varita, pese a haberlo sospechado el anciano pareció levemente sorprendido ante el hecho de que la varita en realidad lo escogiera.

-Muy curioso –murmuró sin poder evitarlo.

-Usted lo ha dicho –dijo a su vez el niño- ¿Tuvo algún problema con el núcleo de la otra varita? –Preguntó cambiando el tema tan abruptamente que el Sr. Ollivander olvido lo que estaba pensando en aquel momento.

-Ninguno crítico –le aseguró- la ayuda de su maestro me fue inapreciable sin duda.

-Es bueno saberlo –comentó secamente el niño antes de bajarse de la silla, su cabello volvía a ser más largo y castaño y sus ojos se oscurecían hasta ser negro azabache- nos veremos de nuevo en un par de años Sr. Ollivander.

Con esta fría despedida el chico salió de vuelta a las concurridas calles hasta una tienda que rezaba "Artículos mágicos para viajeros". Le sorprendió un poco ver al Sr. Leeds dormitando abiertamente sobre una cómoda silla detrás del mostrador, pero una parte de él lo registro como algo bueno, si lo que escucho de Tom era verdad el fabricante de baúles solo estaría holgazaneando tan tranquilamente si no tuviera ningún trabajo pendiente, esperando no equivocarse con un chasquido de sus dedos forzó la silla a tirar a un costado al robusto hombre.

-¡Por las barbas de… -maldijo sorprendido el hombre ante el brusco despertar, se contuvo al ver a un niño cerca ya que no quería problemas con sus padres- hola pequeño –saludo amable mientras se ponía de pie y se acomodaba la espalda, entonces se extrañó de no ver a nadie más- ¿Y tus padres?

-Sr. Leeds, vengo a retirar un trabajo que se le encargó hace exactamente cuatro años –dijo con voz monocorde ignorando la pregunta inicial, el hombre lo miro asombrado por su tono, el cual se escuchaba demasiado serio para un adulto ni se diga para un niño.

-¿Encargo? –Repitió un poco perdido, solo recordaba un encargo en ese entonces, era imposible no recordarlo, pero la persona que esperaba para retirarlo definitivamente no podía ser ese pequeño ¿O sí?

-Un baúl –dijo estoicamente, luego continuó- nueve compartimientos, encargado por James Evans en el caldero chorreante el primero de noviembre de 1981 con un adelanto de 30000 galeones.

El hombre parecía estupefacto, recordaba perfectamente todo eso, pero aún no salía de su asombro al ver al representante que recibiría su mejor trabajo hasta la fecha. Aún así negocios eran negocios así que dirigió al joven hasta el taller en donde debajo de una gruesa manta de lona destapó un baúl de teca, la madera era de un café oscuro brillante y pulido con grabados de cobre incrustados, un toque confirmo su suavidad, los bordes metálicos eran de bronce y en el lugar donde debería estar la chapa se hallaba un circulo relleno en plata.

-No necesitaba la manta para protegerlo, solo la puse para que no llamará la atención de ojos curiosos por si traía a alguien más al taller para ver otro trabajo –comenzó Leeds- tiene hechizos para repeler tanto el polvo como la humedad y casi cualquier hechizos que intente destruirlo o penetrarlo, se necesitaría algo más que una docena de aplastantes solo para arañarlo –declaró orgulloso.

-¿El interior? –Preguntó calmadamente el pelinegro.

-Sí, claro –dijo Leeds un poco contrariado por la poco expresión en el pequeño, se agacho frente al círculo central, solo lo toco con su palma y el circulo se dividió, de este espacio aparecieron nueve cerraduras que ya tenían puestas sus llaves, de hecho parecían más seguros interiores que exteriores hechos de plata, ocho formadas en circulo y la novena al centro- no te dejes engañar por la primera impresión, ninguna de estas se mueve si no es el dueño del baúl el que pone su mano sobre ellas –le aclaro, invitándolo a intentarlo, tras un considerable esfuerzo, en el que Harry incluso forzó un poco de su magia para incrementar la presión, Harry aceptó las palabras de Leeds y lo dejo continuar- el primero –comenzó tocando el cerrojo del centro mientras lo decía, este se movió como un mecanismo coordinado al tiempo que otro ocupaba su lugar el que antes estaba en el centro pasaba a formar parte de la formación circular que se adaptaba para admitirlo, luego de girar el seguro el circulo volvió a cerrarse cubriendo todos los seguros y el baúl se abrió dejando ver el interior de un baúl ordinario salvo que era mucho más amplio de lo que parecía- este y el segundo tal como me ordenaron son de almacenaje estándar para un baúl ampliados para que quepa cuatro veces su capacidad aparente –gastó solo una breve revisión en estos dos, claramente ansioso de pasar a los siguientes.

-El tercero –comenzó cuando el baúl se abrió de nuevo dejando ver una escalera de madera que ambos bajaron hasta una habitación de 20 metros cuadrados y dos y medio de alto con varias cosas en su interior- un taller completo, pisos y paredes de madera, jamás se ensucian ni se raspan, la curiosa cosa que tu maestro me dejo está justo allí junto con aquellas herca…

-Herramientas –le facilitó el joven.

-Sí, esas –aceptó pasando de la moto a una mesa- equipo estándar para fabricar escobas y tres libreros vacíos, ah y el juego de muebles por supuesto –dijo señalando el lo demás- y claro está la esplendida bolsa de viaje que dejó el Sr. Evans junto con aquella maquina –Harry observó los objetos uno a lado del otro pero si el Sr. Leeds pensó que mencionaría algo al respecto quedó decepcionado, con un suspiró ante la desconcertantemente estoica actitud del niño continuó hasta una puerta con un circulo parecido al del baúl, solo que este dejo ver siete cerraduras cuando puso su mano sobre él- a partir de aquí y en los compartimientos siguientes se puede acceder sin necesidad de salir otra vez del baúl –informó abriendo el cuarto compartimiento.

También era de madera y de dimensiones mayores a la anterior, también iluminada por candelabros, sin muebles. En su lugar esta recamara tenía una plataforma de duelo elevada circular donde reposaban de pie una docena de maniquíes con capas negras.

-La sala de duelos –anunció un poco más animado Leeds al ver que la expresión de Harry denotó mayor interés de lo que había demostrado hasta el momento- paredes a prueba y repelentes de hechizos plataforma elevada con suelo antideslizante y doce monigotes de práctica, capaces de esquivar y hasta responder ataques para simular un combate real, nada de alto rango pero principalmente para ejercitar los reflejos durante un duelo, también pueden medir la intensidad del hechizo que utilizaste en ellos y auto repararse si no es excesivo –describió Leeds observando la reacción del muchacho, está no lo decepcionó del todo cuando levantó la mirada ante lo último.

-¿Puede mostrarme eso último? –Preguntó amablemente.

Eso no lo había especificado pero era una de las cosas que esperaba de Leeds y le interesaba verlo, el hombre asintió sacando su varita y ajustando una de varias perillas que se encontraban en la base de la plataforma, al instante los muñecos se formaron en una fila recta frente a Leeds.

-¡Desmaius! –Dijo en voz alta el mago y un chorro de luz roja impacto directo en el pecho del monigote frente a él, este se sacudió hacia atrás y una especie de reloj medidor con una sola manecilla se proyectó desde su pecho como un holograma en blanco grisáceo, la manecilla alcanzó el número seis. Leeds regresó a ver al chico, que ahora se encontraba a su lado, con una sonrisa- la media es cinco a siete para un mago promedio, uno de la talla de un auror lograría sin dificultad un nueve o hasta un diez…

-Desmaius –interrumpió quedamente el chico apuntando su propia varita hacia el mismo muñeco, justo en el centro de la fila, un destello rojo fue claramente visible en el aire e impactando en el pecho del monigote, el cual se despedazo casi por completo, sus brazos y piernas volaron en direcciones diferentes al igual que la cabeza y el torso se dividió en tres partes desiguales, la capa quedó hecha trizas los muñecos más cercanos salieron volando en diferentes direcciones pero no tan dañados como el que recibió el conjuro, el cual ahora de la parte más grande de su pecho proyectaba el mismo medidor, la manecilla recorrió todo el camino entre el uno y el diez y se detuvo al inicio de su segunda vuelta en el tres. Tras unos segundos de expectación todas las piezas comenzaron a regresar a la plataforma y se reagruparon para dejar el muñeco tal como al principió, con el resto de la fila formada de igual manera- extraordinario sin duda, pero me preguntaba si sería posible ajustar el medidor para que registre escalas mayores –inquirió Harry asintiendo satisfecho. Leeds por otra parte aún no salía de su shock, sabía que ese no era un hechizo letal pero, por la fuerza que tuvo aquel, Lemarin pensó que si el chico lo lanzara contra una persona está probablemente no despertaría de nuevo, se forzó a recuperar el hilo de la situación y, mirando de diferente manera el joven a su lado, asintió.

-Es posible, aunque nunca creí que fuera a ser necesario –admitió levemente avergonzado por su falta de previsión- por favor discúlpeme Sr.…

-Puede llamarme Evans, como mi maestro –le contestó- y no se preocupe nadie hubiera anticipado esto, yo tampoco me esperaba esta última adición y debo decirle que me ha sorprendido favorablemente –elogió sinceramente.

-¿En qué nivel le gustaría ajustarla? –Preguntó con ojo crítico Leeds, Harry se lo pensó un momento.

-¿En qué nivel resultaría imposible restaurar los muñecos? –Preguntó finalmente, ahora fue Lemarin el que pareció pensativo.

-Como vio tienden a despedazarse a cierto nivel, pero esto fue más que todo por que quise hacerlos así para demostrar mayor realismo –explicó- deberían reducirlos a polvo, literalmente, para que queden inservibles así que creo que el medidor podría alcanzar los cincuenta como máximo y operar en una media de treinta.

-Excelente –aceptó el chico, mientras examinaba el lugar a detalle el Sr. Leeds completó el ajuste y le dio otro tiro, está vez solo le estallo la cabeza, pero el resto del cuerpo apenas se sacudió, Lemarin paso saliva ante la demostración, y la paso de nuevo al ver el contador alcanzar el 25 claramente en números proyectados desde el muñeco, que tras unos segundos volvió a estar como nuevo- perfecto –dijo guardando su varita, para alivió de Leeds, y continuando con el recorrido.

El quinto compartimiento no era para nada como los anteriores, de hecho pareció que salieron al aire libre, de no ser por el techo a cinco metros hecho de cristal desde el que se proyectaba una brillante luz solar, casi no se alcanzaban a ver las paredes del mismo por las numerosas plantas alrededor, muchas secciones separadas para los vegetales que necesitaran su espacio, suelo casi negro, fertilizado y preparado.

-El invernadero –anunció Leeds de vuelta a su postura emocionada, como si fuera él quien iba a adquirir el baúl- cereales, vegetales, tubérculos y una enorme variedad de frutas, cada sección con hechizos reguladores de clima y fertilizantes apropiados para mantener una cosecha constante durante todo el año.

Y Harry podía verlo, todas las frutas parecían en su punto, lo cual lo desconcertó un poco, le había pedido a Leeds el invernadero con todo lo que el colocó allí, pero le dijo que colocara solo la tierra y las semillas o plantas pequeñas para que él se encargará del resto, así podría ajustar el jardín a la medida de sus necesidades y su tiempo, no estaba seguro de cómo lidiaría con el entrenamiento y además con cuidar un huerto que fácilmente era cuatro veces más grande de lo que había previsto, ni siquiera sabía cómo Leeds tenía tiempo de revisar el jardín. Su pregunta quedó respondida antes de que la hiciera cuando un monigote, sin rostro ni facciones, de muchos brazos, una base con cuatro ruedas en lugar de piernas, vestido como jardinero, con equipo y todo, apareció entre los surcos recogiendo fresas y llevándolas hasta una bodega al lado de la entrada.

-Es un maniquí jardinero –explicó- al principió no estaba seguro de si adelantar está parte, como sabrás me encargaron solo preparar el terreno, pero cuando vi este monigote en artículos para jardinería me decidí, costó casi doscientos galeones pero sin duda valió la pena, se encarga prácticamente de todo, regar, abonar, podar, desyerbar, también de los gnomos de jardín y otras plagas aunque eso no es necesario aquí, recolectar, incluso hace jaleas, mermeladas y conservas en caso de que se pretenda guardar algo por demasiado tiempo, que es lo que ha estado haciendo desde que termine con el jardín el mes pasado –le comentó sonriendo con ganas al ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro del pelinegro cuando vio al jardinero entrar a la bodega, que por fuera no parecía más grande que su habitación en el orfanato (O sea del tamaño de la segunda habitación de Dudley en Privet Drive) pero por dentro era al menos cinco veces mayor. En una estantería estaban muchos frascos de conservas etiquetados y una mesa de trabajo donde el monigote comenzaba su tarea de preparar jalea con las fresas que acababa de recoger, cerca había apiladas muchas masetas de diferente tamaño.

-Impresionante –admitió regresando a ver al Sr. Leeds que claramente esperaba su reacción- pero, las otras plantas… -comenzó sin saber cómo decirle que agradecía enormemente esta adición pero que deseaba encargarse de la segunda sección del invernadero personalmente, Leeds no le permitió terminar.

-Esas a las deje tal como me pidieron –se adelantó a decir- supuse que la principal razón por la que querían este lugar en "blanco" por decirlo así, era por estas –comentó dirigiéndose a una división, Harry observaba impresionado como los diferentes espacios sembrados tenían abundante luz o porciones de húmeda niebla rodeándolos unos junto al otro.

Al cruzar la división el lugar era diferente, aún era un invernadero pero parecía el pasillo de un hotel con paneles de vidrio, clima tropical y varias puertas en cada lado, dentro de estas un espació solo con tierra o macetas estaba preparado, unos pocos tenían algunos brotes pero ninguno completamente desarrollado, en cada puerta en lugar de un número de habitación estaba el nombre de la planta que se guardaba, se detuvieron frente al que decía "mandrágora", habían dos pares de orejeras colgadas en la entrada y se veían un par pequeñas de macetas en el interior.

-Estos son paneles aislantes de ruido obviamente –dijo Leeds palpando el cristal- aunque el ayudante jardinero no está preparado para lidiar con este tipo de plantas al completo es capaz de ayudar la primera vez que necesiten un trasplante, aunque eso afortunadamente no sucederá sino hasta dentro de algunos meses –comentó tratando de medir la expresión del chico.

Dicha expresión no había cambiado desde que entraron a la segunda sección, solo observaba las diferentes habitaciones, algunas en lugar de ser de cristal eran de madera y una era de hierro forjado, Leeds sabía que aquellas contenían plantas particularmente peligrosas o que necesitaban oscuridad para crecer, le advirtió sobre estas solo por si las dudas, luego de asentir, Harry llegó hasta las últimas dos puertas de cristal, las cuales llamaron su atención ya que ambas habitaciones estaban rebosantes de verde además de otros múltiples colores por lo que regresó a ver a Leeds intrigado, no estaba seguro del porque había colocado esas plantas en aquella sección, el hombre sonrió un tanto avergonzado.

-Sí, se lo que probablemente esté pensando, pero… -dijo abriendo la primera puerta, la que tenía más color, era por lo menos de tres metros de ancho por siete de largo con cientos de flores de colores- mi esposa siempre dijo que las flores y las especias tenían su propia magia –comentó con un aire nostálgico que a Harry le sonó terriblemente familiar, aún parecía un tanto avergonzado por aquella libertad que se había tomado, ya que más que profesional era personal.

-Creó… -comenzó seriamente, antes de pasar a un sonrisa- que su esposa tenía toda la razón –ambos hombres sonrieron antes de seguir- ¿y las especias?

-Oh… esas están por aquí –dijo pasando a la otra habitación- estas son las únicas de esta sección en las que ingresa el ayudante, acostumbra preparar los pétalos para hacer cajas de té, o jalea de las rosas –explicó mientras entraban aun habitación de dimensiones similares pero completamente verde- menta, romero, laurel, aquí hay todo tipo de especias y plantas aromáticas, el jardinero también las recolecta, procesa y almacena cuando es tiempo tanto para té como para condimentos, así que ya tienes un surtido en la bodega y despensa –informó con una amplia sonrisa.

Satisfechos con la demostración fueron de regreso a la entrada donde Leeds abrió el paso al sexto compartimiento, este era un poco más serió y oscuro, pisos de madera pero no brillaba igual que en los otros lugares y las paredes era de yeso, había antorchas y velas iluminándolo. También había una mesa un poco más grande que la del comedor y un taburete en el centro con todo un equipo de herramientas para preparar pociones (mortero, balanza, cuchillo, etc.) salvo por el caldero, lo más llamativo de toda la habitación sin embargo era un fuerte soporte con una esfera de cristal que contenía una galaxia en miniatura dentro. Había algunas despensas alrededor, la primera de estas estaba llena con un surtido de calderos nuevos de diferentes tamaños, varios de peltre negros, algunos de bronce y latón, otros de cobre y un caldero de oro macizo. El segundo tenía un surtido completo de ingredientes para la preparación de pociones, lo típico que encontrarías en cualquier botica del callejón Diagon, la tercera despensa era mucho más pequeña (en realidad todas ocupaban a simple vista el mismo espacio de un librero pero las dos primeras estaba hechizadas para ser más profundas y almacenar cuatro veces su tamaño exterior, la tercera era de tamaño normal), esta se encontraba llena de botellas y envases de cristal y contaba con conjuros de seguridad para que nadie más pudiera abrirla, algo que parecía innecesario ya que el baúl ya contaba con protecciones exteriores que evitaban que alguien llegara hasta allí, pero Leeds no preguntó nada al respecto, solo lo abrió para que pudiera observar los variados envases, tomó uno y lo dejo caer al suelo, donde reboto pero no se hizo al más mínimo rasguño, bastante conformes ambos continuaron al siguiente lugar.

El séptimo compartimiento era parecido a una pista de atletismo para correr, ovalada y larga, habría unos cien metros de pista fácilmente, pero eso no era todo, estaba dividida en secciones, en cada una de estas el camino era diferente, al principio era como un pista llana, luego pasaba a ser de tierra con desniveles, luego de roca con pequeños peñascos y en la última una docena de árboles de pino de unos cuatro a cinco metros que casi topaban el techo, una especie de riachuelo cruzaba contiguo por las últimas tres secciones, este comenzaba y terminaba desde el interior, que era lo más impresionante de todo, allí había un pequeño bosque, una mezcla de las últimas tres secciones esparcido y mezclado. Junto a la entrada había dos perillas, la primera que controlaba si querías que fuera de día o de noche, la segunda si era despejado, con lluvia, granizo o nieve. Finalmente otra docena de maniquíes con capas que cambiaban de color acorde al lugar donde estaban entre café, verde, gris o negro. Pese al impresionante trabajo que representaba esta sección el Sr. Leeds parecía ansioso por que terminaran con este para pasar al siguiente, y fue claro el porqué una vez que estuvieron allí.

El octavo compartimiento era prácticamente un piso completo, dos habitaciones cocina, comedor, sala, estudio y el baño más lujoso que Harry haya pisado desde que se había colado al baño de prefectos de Hogwarts, de hecho este se parecía tanto que Harry sospecho que el Sr. Leeds fue prefecto durante sus días en la escuela, su habilidad con los hechizos lo confirmaría. El baño era blanco salvo por la tina que era de mármol negro y tan grande como para que él pudiera practicar nado en ella hasta los doce años, un surtido de grifos de bronce con la forma de cabezas de diferentes animales para cada uno de los jabones y esencias perfumadas en el borde, un espejo de cuerpo completo al costado de una entrada donde se hallaban los servicios y una ducha sencilla, algunas perchas con batas de baño y un armario de blancos, la tina contaba con una clase de modo de hidromasajes para relajar el cuerpo y el mármol que formaba el lugar estaba decorado con imágenes de sirenas y otros animales que se movían, nadaban o volaban por las paredes. Los cuartos estaban alfombrados en rojo y dorado según sus especificaciones pero mucho más elegante de lo que pidió, con camas de dosel y cortinas de satín, además del tapizado con elegantes diseños, incluso había una habitación de juegos con un sofisticado ajedrez mágico nuevo, un juego de gobstones dorado, de naipes explosivos y un juego de pelotas para quidditch.

La cocina tenía una despensa y una nevera ya cargadas alimentos y condimentos directamente del huerto, tenía un horno y una estufa adecuados para una familia mediana, igual que el comedor. No quiso estropear la emoción del Sr. Leeds diciéndole que todo aquello resultaba innecesario, por no decir incomodo ya que viviría solo, así que fingió cierto grado de entusiasmo por el lujoso piso que le había fabricado y aceptó quedarse todo el tiempo que el fabricante quiso pasar describiendo y demostrando el lugar, lo cual tomo casi media hora hasta que pasaran por la sala y los demás cuartos, algo curioso eran los floreros en casi cada habitación con algunas flores frescas que supuso serían del huerto, Leeds le dijo que podía cambiar las actuales (rosas), por cualquier otra de la selección solo con pedirlo así que las reemplazó con lirios, cuando finalmente terminaron parecía hora de dejar el baúl pero Harry le recordó que aún tenían una sala más que ver, un poco menos entusiasmado por está última el hombre asintió llevándolo hasta la entrada.

-No quiero sonar entrometido Sr. Evans, pero aún no entiendo el porqué de esta… -dijo mientras entraban a un recamara inmensa.

Era tal vez más grande que la pista o el invernadero, era circular de unos veinticinco metros de diámetro por treinta de alto, completamente hecha de piedra y bastante oscura, no se podían ver siquiera los muros una vez cerrabas la puerta, le Sr. Leeds levantó su varita intentando adivinar hacia dónde dirigirla cuando escuchó un "Snap" y toda la habitación se iluminó, un centenar de antorchas esparcidas sistemáticamente por todo el muro de roca llameaban con una flama escarlata, Leeds regresó a ver al joven con clara sorpresa y notó que tenía la mano extendida como si acabara de chasquear los dedos, luego devolvió la vista al lugar, una de las razones por las que no entendió las especificaciones de esa cámara eran eso de que las antorchas se encendieran solo individualmente, había otras especificaciones a las que tampoco les encontró mucho sentido, pero así las había hecho sin duda. Es solo que para él era casi imposible el simple acto de encender todas las antorchas por el tiempo y la puntería que necesitaba, paso saliva nuevamente y junto valor para preguntar.

-¿Cómo…

-Ha superado mis expectativas con creces Sr. Leeds –interrumpió Harry con una sonrisa- solo queda discutir el asunto del último pago –Leeds asintió, sacado tan rápidamente del tema había olvidado su pregunta.

-En realidad el dinero que su maestro aportó como única cuota alcanzó para cubrirlo todo –admitió tranquilamente- incluso con todos los extras que yo coloque, gracias a que tengo muy buenos amigos y algunos contactos en el callejón que me hicieron buenos descuentos, todo salió pagado y sobro una comisión por mi trabajo de 2000 galeones –resumió encogiéndose de hombros- así que si quiere llevárselo es suyo.

-No puedo aceptar eso –dijo firmemente el chico, el hombre lo observó sorprendido por su arrebato- su comisión debería ser mucho mayor –agregó sacando una bolsa tan grande de entre sus ropas que Leeds se preguntó cómo es que no había visto el bulto de esta en su túnica- retiré algo de dinero del banco para finiquitar la deuda antes de venir, aquí hay otros 5000 galeones, esto parece mucho más justo –sin más deposito la pesada bolsa en las sorprendidas manos del fabricante de baúles que se quedó demasiado impresionado para agregar nada.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron de vuelta, Harry había aprovechado para sacar su bolsa de viaje y la llevaba colgando al hombro, era casi de su tamaño completo por lo que le sentaba un tanto ridícula pero no importaba, el señor Leeds asentó la marca de magia de Harry para que el baúl lo reconociera como su dueño y le enseño como hacer lo mismo para que reconociera visitantes.

-Por último está el agregado para facilitar el transporte –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa petulante sobre su rostro- su maestro me encargo un hechizo de peso pluma o levitación pero encontré algo mucho mejor que pude adaptar.

Sin más tomo dos asas broncíneas de cada extremo del baúl y, como si este fuera de cartulina, lo doblo hasta que se unieron, luego continuó plegándolo hasta que quedó del tamaño de un mazo de naipes, al final había un pequeño seguro que dejaba el baúl en ese tamaño.

-De esta forma es más fácil transportarlo que si solo redujeras su peso –explicó con una sonrisa al entregarle el baúl- las asas solo responden para encogerlo si es el dueño, o uno de los que este admita, quienes lo hagan, de otra forma no podrán ni siquiera moverlo, funciona también como un seguro anti robos, nadie que no quieras podría mover tu baúl de su sitio.

-No deja de sorprenderme Sr. Leeds, muchas gracias –comentó colocando el baúl en el interior de su bolsa.

-Lemarin está bien –concedió con una sonrisa- yo debería agradecerle por encargarme este trabajo, las cosas han estado muy aburridas desde que lo termine Sr. Evans, ya nadie llega con un desafió como este.

-En ese caso también puedes llamarme por mi nombre Lemarin, pero te agradeceré que no lo repitas, tengo mis motivos –explicó antes de que Lemarin pudiera preguntar algo, el hombre mayor asintió y los ojos del chico pasaron a ser verdes, mientras que su cabello se volvió negro, corto y desordenado, y entre este dejaba ver una pequeña cicatriz den forma de rayo, los ojos el hombre casi salen de sus cuencas ante la visión pero antes de que pudiera procesarla el chico desapareció con un "crack" de su vista.

* * *

Tenía miedo, no le molestaba admitirlo estaba aterrorizado, un instante estaba viendo a la nada en un patio vació y al siguiente estaba rodeado de oscuridad, podía escuchar el eco de voces lejanas pero no parecían tener sentido a sus oídos y no podía ver, sentir, oler o percibir algo más aparte del miedo que cada vez más lo invadía. De repente todo se desvaneció, volvía a sentir, pero no le era familiar el lugar en el que estaba, parecía rodeado de oscuridad pero a la vez era visible, como si estuviera en un lugar completamente pintado de negro, un aleteó llamó su atención, al dirigir su mirada hacía el observó que salido de la nada estaba un espejo, casi de dos metros de alto y con un detallado marco de bronce que tenía una inscripción en latín, no tenía idea de cómo había identificado eso cuando ni siquiera había aprendido a leer, y pensándolo bien como es que podía, no solamente leer sino entender que lo que decía esa inscripción era _"conócete a ti mismo"._ Pronto se dio cuenta que el peculiar sonido provenía de ese espejo, en el cual un par de ojos verdes aparecieron, pero no eran solo ojos, dio esa impresión por que la criatura que poseía aquellos ojos era totalmente negra, como el fondo del espejo, tras detallarlo bien se percató de que era un cuervo volando en cámara lenta hacía él, por un momento pensó en huir, pero se dio cuenta de lo tonto que sería, para empezar no tenía idea de donde estaba y era solo una imagen en un espejo, no podía lastimarlo ¿Cierto?

Aunque solo fuera una imagen en un espejo eso no impidió que el niño de cinco escasos años de edad saltara hacia atrás al ver a esa ave tomar la forma de un hombre adulto envuelto en una capa oscura. El rostro de este era inexpresivo pero se le hacía sumamente familiar pese a estar seguro de no haberlo visto nunca antes.

-Buenas tardes Harry, feliz cumpleaños –saludó el reflejo para sorpresa del niño que salto hacia atrás- no temas, no tengo intención de lastimarte –le aseguró calmadamente, el niño paso saliva antes de acercarse cuidadosamente al espejo.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó finalmente ignorando el hecho de que el extraño se había equivocado con su nombre.

-De alguna forma me parece que ya lo sospechas –contestó enigmáticamente el hombre señalando hacia arriba, la inscripción en el borde superior del espejo llamó nuevamente la atención del pequeño.

No entendió lo que quiso decirle con aquello, se limitó a observar aturdido al hombre con ojos parecidos a los suyos, cabello igual de negro y… una cicatriz idéntica a la suya que acababa de destapar para que él pudiera verla, solo entonces encajaron las piezas, aunque ahora entendía menos ya sabía o creía saber quién era aquel extraño.

-Tú, ¿tú eres yo? –Preguntó más que afirmar dubitativamente, sin contestar abiertamente el hombre asintió- ¿Cómo es posible eso? –Estaba claramente confundido pero su curiosidad pudo más que su temor inicial, el hombre suspiró cansado.

-Hay mucho que desconoces Harry.

-¿Por qué me llamas así? –Preguntó extrañado- mi nombre es Ja…

-James Evans fue un seudónimo que yo te puse para disfrazar tu identidad cuando te deje en el orfanato.

-¿Tú me pusiste allí? –Preguntó claramente perdido, su yo más viejo asintió.

-Nuestros padres acababan de ser… asesinados –explicó los ojos del muchacho se agrandaron por tal revelación- un amigo de ellos te llevo hasta un lugar que considero seguro, yo lo recuerdo pero sé que el lugar no era realmente apropiado para crecer, así que una de las cosas que cambie fue eso…

-¡Si podías cambiar cosas! ¡¿Por qué no los salvaste a ellos? –Interrumpió furioso el niño con lágrimas de rabia brotando de sus ojos, quería tener algo con que romper aquel espejo pero se limitó a gritarle su frustración.

-Porque el asesino no los buscaba a ellos –explicó cortando la ira del infante- te buscaba a ti –esto lo dejo mudo por un rato- ellos decidieron morir para salvarte.

-¿A… a mi? –El mayor asintió- ¿Por qué a mí?

-Como te dije antes hay mucho, demasiado que no sabes, ni siquiera sabes tu propio nombre.

-Entonces dime –Le pidió el más pequeño reteniendo la frustración que le provocaba esta charla debido a la curiosidad que le producía.

-Tú eres Harry James Potter –dijo claramente, como si fuera un título honorífico o uno maldito- puede no parecer más que un nombre, pero del mundo del que ambos provenimos significa mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

-¿El mundo del que provenimos? –Repitió confundido- ¿Somos alienígenas o algo parecido? –El mayor simplemente rió ante la imaginación que tenía en ese entonces.

-Ojala fuera así de simple –comentó más para sí mismo- somos magos Harry.

Un tenso silencio siguió a esta declaración, finalmente el niño trastabillo unos pasos hacia atrás sujetándose la cabeza como si se le fuera a caer.

-Así que en realidad estoy loco –murmuró para sí mismo lastimeramente, el Harry del espejo resopló con irritación y se llamó a ser paciente- nada de esto está pasando en realidad, solo está en mi cabeza, cuando despierte estaré de vuelta en el orfanato dormido bajo el abeto del patio junto a hocicos –decía tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

-Que esté sucediendo dentro de tu mente no significa que no sea real Harry.

-¡Ya deja de llamarme así! –Le gritó- yo soy…

-Eres Harry James Potter –le cortó con tal firmeza que el muchacho pareció quedarse mudo- y yo también lo soy, regrese desde un mundo treinta años en el futuro para arreglar mis errores –paso un rato antes de que el niño pudiera contestar algo pero su contraparte esperó pacientemente, cuando el chico se recupero lo único que pudo preguntar fue.

-¿Por qué dijiste tus errores y no nuestros errores?

-Porque me asegurara de que _tú_ no los repitas –juró con absoluta seriedad.

-Pero…

-Escúchame –interrumpió callándose al instante- hay mucho que debes saber y poco tiempo, así que no me interrumpas y pon atención a mis palabras –luego de ver asentir a su yo más joven continuó- al viajar al pasado la mente del más viejo reemplaza al más joven –explicó, al ver la aterrada mirada del chico se apresuró a continuar- pero yo me las ingenie para mantener nuestras mentes separadas, así mis conocimientos y recuerdos pueden pasar de forma gradual, podrías llamarlo una clase de aprendizaje intensivo –explicó- acelerara el proceso aunque te tomara un rato recuperarte cada vez que lo hagamos.

-¿Con eso responderás mis preguntas? –Preguntó entornando los ojos.

-Te pasare suficiente información para resolver tus dudas –contestó simplemente- si después de eso aún quieres saber más tendremos que esperar a que estés suficientemente recuperado para volver a intentarlo, pero te advierto que no será muy agradable lo que veras –dijo con seriedad, el Harry de cinco años dudo bastante pero finalmente levantó la mirada para encarar a su contraparte.

-Pero será la verdad ¿Cierto? –Su yo mayor asintió mirándolo fijamente.

-Nuestras mentes son básicamente una ahora, yo no puedo mentirte pero te ocultare ciertas cosas hasta que estés preparado para asimilarlas.

-¿Qué clase de cosas? –Preguntó con la típica curiosidad de un niño de su edad.

-Cosas que no son precisamente aptas para un niño de cinco años –contestó sinceramente- ¿Proseguimos?

Tras pasar saliva una última vez el pequeño enfrento los ojos de su yo futuro y asintió reuniendo fuerzas para lo que fuera que viniera, pronto la oscuridad lo reclamó de nuevo.

* * *

Los parpados le pesaban una tonelada, sin embargo un curioso olor estaba despejando sus sentidos, una tarta de frutas casera, nunca había comido una antes pero recordaba el olor de una excursión a un pueblo un poco alejado, él y otros niños lo habían relacionado con tener una familia. Esto lo llamó a abrir los ojos y tras unos momentos fue capaz de enfocar su alrededor, se encontraba en una cama de dosel con cortinas rojas, vestido con una curiosa túnica marrón, ya era seguro que ese no era su cuarto, ni ningún lugar que haya visto antes, tras levantarse levemente dio con la fuente del olor, una tarta de moras, un vaso de jugo y un tazón de sopa de legumbres sobre una charola en la mesa a lado de la cama, no tenía idea de que significaba esto, aún seguía perdido en el sueño que acababa de tener, uno bastante aterrador para un niño tan pequeño.

_-Ese no fue un sueño_

De nuevo se sobresaltó y comenzó a observar en todas direcciones buscando la voz que le hablaba.

_-Estoy dentro de tu cabeza Harry –explicó pacientemente- y como te dije antes, eso no fue un sueño –le tomo un rato acordarse pero finalmente lo consiguió, aún así su primera duda fue otra diferente a lo que acababa de aprender._

-¿Dónde estoy?

_-Puedo escucharte si solo lo piensas, pero si te sientes más seguro hablando en voz alta por ahora hazlo, aquí no hay nadie que pueda tacharte de loco –explicó primero- en cuanto a tu pregunta este es un lugar que prepare para ti, pero primero come para recuperar algo de fuerza, luego podrás recorrerlo y saber donde estas, yo te guiare –le recomendó._

Un poco renuente dirigió una mirada a la apetitosa comida, sentía que su última comida fue hace días así que decidió no protestar y servirse, al terminar se sintió con fuerza para saltar de aquella cómoda cama y abandonar aquella recámara. Fiel a su palabra la voz en su cabeza lo guió por el elegante piso hasta una escalera que tenían algunos de los compartimientos para salir, una vez afuera lo primero que el otro Harry vio fue el oscuro interior de un árbol hueco, la entrada de este parecía dar a un espeso bosque nevado y tan frió que le chirriaron los dientes.

-¿En dónde estamos? –Preguntó tiritando.

_-Es un bosque en las montañas de Rumania –contestó la voz- coloqué suficientes protecciones para que no nos encuentren._

-¿Quiénes? ¿Enemigos?

_-Aliados –contestó confundiendo aún más al pequeño._

-¿Por qué nos escondemos de aliados?

_-Porque si te encuentran te colocaran en una casa en lo que no podrás hacer nada más que ver los años pasar hasta que tengas que ir a la escuela con el fin de mantenerte a salvo, yo preferiría que aprendieras a luchar, pero dejare que sea tu decisión, algo que esos aliados tampoco te darían a tu corta edad, ellos decidirían por ti, sin embargo el camino que te ofrezco es muy peligroso aún con mi ayuda así que no te presionare para que lo aceptes._

-¿A salvo de qué? ¿Luchar contra qué? –El niño parecía a punto de llorar, casi no entendía nada y se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza mientras caía de rodillas sobre el frió suelo, algunas imágenes sueltas llegaron a su cerebro, un rostro que no había visto antes ni en sus más oscuras pesadillas, pálido como la muerte con rostro de serpiente, el niño paso saliva y pronuncio en un susurro ahogado- Voldemort.

_-Vuelve a entrar al baúl, está haciendo mucho frío –le dijo compasivamente._

El chico estaba demasiado consternado para asombrarse por que el enorme lugar donde había estado se encontraba dentro de un baúl, solo regresó al interior y se desplomó sobre un mullido sillón en la sala.

-Si era tan poderoso… ¿Cómo es que no pudo matarme? –Preguntó confundido a la par de temeroso.

_-Lo siento, pero esa es toda la información que puedo darte hasta aquí –se excusó- con esto debes decidir por qué camino continuar._

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó molesto.

_-Porque es algo que ellos no saben, o no te dirán en por lo menos otros diez años, si elijes regresar sería demasiado sospechoso que supieras algo así –explicó._

-Además así tienes la ventaja de poseer algo para que yo elija seguir tu camino ¿o no? –Comentó irritado.

_-No en realidad, eso solo fue una ventaja innata –contestó con sencillez, el niño bufó- pero como te dije la decisión es tuya, no voy a obligarte a nada._

-¿Cómo me obligaste a salir del orfanato? –Preguntó con suspicacia.

_-La decisión que estas a punto de tomar definirá no solo el resto de tu vida, sino muchas más que no mencionare ahora, no podía tratar esto allí. Habría sido sospechoso que de repente estuvieras hablando solo, te habrían tachado de loco –explicó con tranquilidad, el muchacho reflexiono tanto como pudo._

-Sí aceptó esto, estaré solo ¿cierto?, igual que en el orfanato –comentó lúgubre.

_-Sí –confirmó la voz, el chico se hundió aún más en el sillón- por un tiempo así será._

-¿Por un tiempo? –repitió enderezándose con un piquete de esperanza, casi pudo sentir a la voz sonreír, aunque eso no tuviera sentido por varias razones.

_-Necesito dos años –dijo con seguridad- ya tienes mis poderes, solo necesitas que te pase los conocimientos y practicar hasta perfeccionarlos, necesitaras un año y medio para eso y otro medio año para probar hasta donde llegan tus habilidades, pero para lo siguiente necesitaras viajar y conocer a muchas personas, algunas de ellas no son nada agradables pero no volverás a estar solo ni a temerle a la soledad._

Pasó un largo rato antes de que el pequeño finalmente contestara.

-Lo haré –dijo decidido, contrario a lo que esperaba un tenso silencio siguió a esta declaración, como si hubiese elegido la opción equivocada pese a ser la que su escucha esperaba, finalmente cuando el pequeño ya empezaba a asustarse de nuevo la voz regresó, segura y cortante.

_-Ve a la cocina y toma algo de fruta de la alacena, algo de pan con mermelada de la mesa y sírvete hasta quedar satisfecho –ordenó- luego regresa al dormitorio, necesitaras energía, luego de pasarte los conocimientos que siguen quedaras inconsciente por lo menos un día entero._

Tragando saliva nervioso Harry se limitó a seguir las instrucciones de su otro yo, una vez estuvo de vuelta en la cama volvió a oscurecerse y se encontraba de nuevo frente a aquel espejo en el que un Harry de más de veinte años lo observaba inexpresivo, se encogió como si lo hubieran pillado en alguna travesura.

_-Desde ahora te diré, que has escogido el camino más difícil y te empujare hasta el límite una y otra vez durante los años venideros –comenzó inalterable- escucha bien mis palabras y grábalas para siempre en tu memoria Harry. No le temerás a la soledad, al enemigo, al miedo o a la muerte, porque yo te enseñare cómo conquistarlos a todos, en especial a esta última. En frente de tus enemigos no demostraras jamás: dolor, porque yo te mostrare un dolor tan profundo que el que ellos puedan ocasionarte no significara nada en comparación. Temor, porque si a algo aprenderás a temerle será a mí. Ira, porque yo te enseñare a canalizarla de tal forma que no se reflejará ni siquiera en tus ojos. Ni siquiera odio dejaras ver, porque si a alguien debes odiar es a mí, que tuve la oportunidad de salvar a tus padres y librarte de este cruel destino y sin embargo no lo hice. Finalmente recuerda que el día en que enfrentes tu mayor reto, ese día primero tendrás que destruirme a mí._

Las palabras de su otro yo le helaron la sangre cada vez más en cada parte de aquel discurso que estaba seguro nunca podría olvidar, por mucho que lo intentara, las piernas le estaban fallando pero se quedó estático en su sitio cuando el Harry del espejo lo atravesó como si fuera saliera a través del agua. Una parte de él quería correr, pero no se movió, solo observaba como su yo más viejo colocaba una mano sobre su pequeña cabeza, abarcándola casi por completo, y un dolor punzante en su cerebro casi al instante siguiente. En medio de aquella oscuridad sin eco un grito de agonía perforó el silencio por algunos segundos antes de desaparecer.

_**Continuara…**_


	8. Capítulo 5 Parte 2

**NA: **A **K.J. Expelliarmus **también me habría gustado incluir a Sirius al menos, pero lo que esta por venir no lo habrían tolerado ellos. A **Satorichiva,** los hombres lobo no mejoraron su pocisión, una de las razones por las que Harry trabajo e hizo tratos con esas especies en especial fue por que quería mantenerse al margen del conocimiento del mundo mágico, cada una de esas especias es ignorada por el ministerio, en tanto no les den problemas no les interesa demasiado lo que hagan o lo que suceda con ellas. A **ronin32** el Harry adulto quería que su yo mas´joven destruya su conciencia dominante cuando lelgue el momento solo se convertira en conocimientos, pero su alma seguira allí como parte de su yo más joven. A todos gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

**Capítulo 5: Primeros encuentros (parte 2)**

Tal como había sido advertido, el pequeño Harry no despertó sino hasta la mañana siguiente, tampoco era como si notara del todo la diferencia en aquella habitación, la cabeza le dolía horrores y había muchas cosas allí que no recordaba haber aprendido o visto nunca, sin embargo entendía perfectamente lo que eran, conjuros, hechizos, maldiciones, formulas de pociones, miles de ellos. Incluso había métodos de criar plantas desconocidas y para tratar muchos tipos de animales extraños, la mayoría de estos últimos eran acerca de dragones, se estremeció levemente ante las imágenes de un lagarto de quince metros alado arrojando un lanzallamas a doce metros.

_-Levántate –ordenó tranquilamente una voz en su mente- daremos un recorrido._

Sin decir nada Harry se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta que lo llevaría hasta el tercer compartimiento, en el que encontró la enorme moto, una escoba sobre una mesa, algunos libreros llenos y unas cuantas cosas más, siguiendo las instrucciones de la voz tomó una cadena de oro con un curioso dije y se la colocó, casi al instante supo lo que era.

-Un giratiempo –murmuró- es diferente a lo que debería ¿no? –Preguntó comparando la imagen con el reloj de arena dentro de su cabeza.

_-Modifique este –explicó- un giratiempo normal no podría regresar un día completo sin sobrecargarse, esté puede regresar una semana sin problemas, y hasta algunos meses si se le alimenta con suficiente magia adicional._

-¿Para qué lo necesitare? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

_-Tú entrenamiento aquí durara un año y medio, pero estamos demasiado justos de tiempo así que cada semana regresaras siete días, como todo ocurrirá aquí dentro no afectaremos las leyes mágicas básicas del tiempo –explicó, luego continuó- aquí practicaras encantamientos, particularmente como hacer objetos encantados, incluso podrás fabricar y modificar tu propia escoba para que empieces a volar._

-¿Volar? –Repitió, lejos del miedo con un claro interés, dentro de su mente el mago sonrió.

-_Toma la escoba y continuemos, te enseñare de lo que hablo luego de que repasemos cada cosa –pasaron al salón de duelos- aquí practicaras combate, prueba un conjuro contra el maniquí –con algo de duda el niño apuntó con su varita a la figura de casi tres veces su talla._

-¡Reducto! –Gritó, el muñeco se sacudió y muchas gritas aparecieron en el torso, el marcador arrojó un nueve, el niño parecía sorprendido por aquello pero pudo sentir cierta decepción brotar de su interior.

-_No importa –decidió al fin- tienes mi magia y mis conocimientos pero aún necesitas práctica, tus poderes se incrementaran entre cuatro o cinco veces durante el próximo año, sigamos._

-¿A qué te refieres con tú magia? –Preguntó un tanto extrañado, aún en su sitió, algo dentro de sí le decía que no debería haber sido capaz de lograr aquel nueve.

_-La magia es energía, no se puede destruir ni siquiera a través de un viaje en el tiempo, así que se te transfirió a ti cuando selle mi conciencia apartándola de la tuya, el tatuaje en forma de dragón mantiene ambas conciencias separadas –explicó, por primera vez sonaba levemente arrepentido- sin embargo cometí un terrible error de cálculo que casi lo arruina todo._

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó no muy seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta, la voz suspiró.

_-Tenía tal control de mi magia que nunca me di cuenta de lo poderosa que en realidad era –explicó aún contrariado y triste por su error- creía que las cosas que podía hacer eran principalmente por ese mismo control, y en parte así era, pero mi poder bruto también era algo a considerar, era tal vez cinco veces mayor que el de un mago adulto entrenado. Al ponerla dentro de un bebé sin ningún control…_

-El huracán… -comenzó Harry temeroso- todo aquello en verdad fue mi culpa –casi sonaba como una pregunta pero era un confirmación de que en verdad estaba maldito como los niños del orfanato siempre dijeron.

_-No –le cortó la voz con tal convicción que Harry tuvo que estar de acuerdo- aquello fue mi culpa, es por eso que tienes otro tatuaje, el del fénix fue hecho ese día para restringir mi magia a un 10%, aún demasiado fuerte para un infante pero suficiente para que no fuera peligroso para ti o los que te rodearan, por ahora se encuentra inactivo pero a partir de ahora habrá pocas posibilidades de que pierdas el control, sin mencionar que puede reactivarse si es necesario. Lo cual es otra razón más para qué entrenes ¿Has entendido? –El Harry de cinco años asintió- bien, sigamos al invernadero._

-¿Vas a enseñarme jardinería? –Preguntó al ver la enorme colección de plantas, se sorprendió un poco al ver al monigote jardinero, pero luego de todo lo anterior esto era algo menor.

_-Herbolaria –corrigió- no tendrás que ocuparte de estas al menos que así lo desees, pero sería bueno que lo hicieras de vez en cuando –apuntó- nos concentraremos en las que plantaras en la segunda sección, de esta parte obtendrás alimentos principalmente, ahora continuemos._

Aún un tanto aturdido registro todo lo que su otro yo le decía del invernadero y de su estricta relación tanto con la cocina como con el laboratorio de pociones que revisaron a continuación, no pasaron mucho aquí pero el que ahora sería su maestro hizo especial énfasis en que debía tratar aquella rama con tanto esmero como la de ataque y defensa, finalmente llegaron a la pista de obstáculos con campo de combate.

-¿Otro para defensa? –Preguntó el pequeño.

-_Algo así, solo que aquí únicamente podrás utilizar transformaciones –explicó- es una rama que requiere cuidado y enfoque, no lo olvides._

Tras un asentimiento y un rápido recorrido por la recamara llegaron a una oscura habitación que le erizó la piel al infante.

_-Chasquea los dedos –ordenó._

-¿Qué?

_-Ni siquiera el fabricante de este baúl supo para que le pedí esta parte, pero lo arregle con ciertas modificaciones luego de que me lo entregaran –explicó- solo chasquea los dedos y lo entenderás, ya está preparado._

Aún sin entender hizo lo que le pidió, la habitación se iluminó al completo por decenas de antorchas que irradiaban una luz plateada, pero la cosa no acabó allí de cada antorcha una imagen se proyectó como una pantalla gigante de TV pasando una película, le tomo un minuto encontrar la palabra que identificara aquel lugar.

-Un Pensadero… -murmuró.

_-Parecido, modifique un poco el lugar para poder usarlo con ese y otros propósitos, hay un recuerdo en cada antorcha solo elígelo y se activara, di basta y se detendrá, es como un estudio de proyección, te dará un apoyo visual para ciertas partes que son más complicadas de explicar que otras, además… también tiene algunos recuerdos de tu familia que logre extraer de nuestra mente –resumió, al niño le tomo trabajo pasar saliva pero pensó un "gracias" antes de avanzar a una imagen de él mismo montando en una escoba y activarla, no solo era detallada sino que la misma voz resonaba en todo el lugar, que ahora parecía campo abierto, dando instrucciones a medida que la situación progresaba._

-Basta –dijo y el recuerdo se detuvo, luego se montó sobre la escoba que había estado cargando desde que salió del tercer compartimiento, la voz en su cabeza le advirtió sobre mantener una velocidad y altura baja al principio y luego solo lo dejó despegar. Aquellos fueron los quince minutos más felices que el pequeño haya tenido en todo el día, tal vez en muchos meses.

Y serían los más felices que tendría en muchos meses más.

El tiempo se dividió en diez horas de practicar, divididas en secciones de dos horas, trabajando encantamientos, duelo, transformaciones, herbolaría y pociones principalmente. Entre estas estaban repartidas tres horas para tres comidas principales y tres que incluían un refrigerio ligero y una actividad recreativa, nadar, volar o alguno de los juegos mágicos, incluido el quidditch. Una vez dominó transformaciones y hechizos de combate (lo que no pasó de la primera semana), comenzó a usar la pista y la plataforma con los monigotes para práctica activa, moviéndose, esquivando y atacando, por lo que realizaba una actividad física considerable, sin contar el tiempo en el invernadero. Al principio le sorprendió ver a otros dos Harry por el lugar pero era agradable sentirse acompañado por lo que se acostumbró con rapidez. Los tres se repartían el lugar así que generalmente solo coincidían en la práctica de duelo, cuando jugaban quidditch y a la hora de la comida. Los conocimientos obtenidos de Helga Hufflepuff fueron invaluables en este punto ya que podía obtener una alimentación muy completa en tan solo un minuto con lo que tenía para tres hambrientos niños. Las clases se intercalaban y permitían algunas especiales, como las de control de magia, tenían la finalidad de lograr lanzar cualquier hechizo sin la varita, siempre tendría un mayor efecto con la varita que le proveía un conductor pero permitía incrementar el poder del mago al doble o al triple, la primera parte era sentir como fluía el poder, esto lo logró de inmediato ya que su nivel de energía mágica era muy fuerte y fácil de percibir, pero el segundo costó todo el primer mes triplicado.

Control.

Una vez lo consiguió por completo el horario de las clases cambió, ahora practicaba en cada clase magia sin varita. La primera media hora hasta conseguir el conjuro con la varita, la siguiente hora sin la varita y la última media hora de nuevo con la varita para verificar el poder del nuevo conjuro. De vez en cuando el Harry de su mente le pedía salir para evaluarlo en diferentes áreas, también aprovechaba para jugar ajedrez u otra cosa con él ya que era el único que podía forzarlo en verdad. Otra cosa que cambió fueron las nuevas clases, ahora comenzaron con Oclumancia, Legilimancia, aparición por un corto tiempo hasta que lo dominó, animagia y metamorfomagia. Pese a que esta última era mucho más difícil de aprender que la animagia era posible conseguir grandes avances una vez dominabas la magia sin varita y el control de tu propia magia a través de tu cuerpo. Podía conseguir un cambio en el color de ojos, de cabello y tono de piel, largo del pelo y como borrar su cicatriz si lo quería, más adelante podría conseguir cambios en su fisonomía completa sin embargo le atrajo más la animagia. Lo primero fue prepara un ritual de verificación, una estrella de siete picos con siete cristales, una vez activos mostrarían las formas del mago. Generalmente no mostraban todas pero siempre mostrarían una o dos como mínimo, a medida que el mago creciera mentalmente demostraría el resto de sus formas.

No todos los magos conseguirían llegar al punto más alto ya que necesitaba un gran conocimiento de uno mismo pero los que él entrenó alcanzaron cuatro a cinco formas, la primera de las suyas fue el ciervo y la última fue el colacuerno, fue una curiosa sorpresa cuando la imagen directamente al frente de su yo más joven reveló a un colosal lagarto alado que escupía fuego.

-¿Qué significa eso? –Preguntó un poco asustado el pequeño Harry, puesto que ahora poco lo sorprendía esto parecía grave, en realidad él también esperaba ver un ciervo.

_-Significa poder –contestó impasible su yo interior- no debería ser extraño, por el momento no has interactuado con nadie más por lo que tu conocimiento de ti mismo es limitado, ya sé que es extraño pero necesitas conocer a otros para poder definir mejor como eres tú mismo. De momento lo que mejor entiendes es que eres poderoso, peligroso e incontrolable, aunque más bien parecería que estas reflejando lo que crees que serás basándote en lo que ves en mí, lo cierto es que no estás del todo equivocado. Ahora observa las otras._

Regresando a ver las imágenes secundarias observó a cada lado del dragón un animal negro, un ave y un lobo.

_-¿Curioso, verdad? –Comentó- dos animales muy diferentes y a la vez muy parecidos entre ellos, ambos representan en cierta forma poder y sabiduría, aunque la individualidad del cuervo contrasta con la lealtad a los suyos y compañerismo que posee el lobo –explicó con cierta fascinación- por ahora será suficiente –decidió- el dragón requiere mucho trabajo aún después de que consigas transformarte en uno, luego te explicare porque –se adelantó a la pregunta- así que alcanzaras las tres formas antes de que comencemos con eso._

No bromeaba cuando dijo que sería difícil, aún con su control le tomo dos meses completos triplicados, o sea seis meses, conseguir una transformación completa y le tomaba un minuto completo terminarla. Ya que su dragón era tan joven como él, solo alcanzaba los cinco metros pero aún así era impresionante, a Harry le habría gustado volar con esta forma pero requería mucho espacio por lo que la siguiente forma fue el cuervo, está forma y la del lobo le tomaron individualmente un mes sencillo cada una, incluso conseguía pasar a estas en unos segundos. Ayudaba bastante el que practicara constantemente estas durante las clases en la pista de transformaciones, al final redujo el tiempo que necesitaba para transformarse a la mitad, treinta segundos aún era mucho tiempo para transformarse respecto a lo del dragón pero fue un avance magnifico. Lo que se refería al entrenamiento especial del dragón también tomo algún tiempo, las criaturas mágicas poseen varios poderes acorde a su magia innata, pero solo los utilizan o desarrollan por instinto, la mayoría desperdicia mucho potencial, en especial el dragón ya que tiene una cantidad de poder bruto increíble en todo su ser. Un dragón sería capaz de arrojar distintos tipos de fuego, endurecer más su piel, colmillos y garras, y de volar enormes distancias en segundos si supiera canalizar su magia, ellos no lo sabían pero Harry sí, por lo que le enseño a su otro yo tanto como pudo en el tiempo que les restaba, las practicas de esto las realizaron en la novena habitación, ya que la roca era especialmente resistente a cualquier tipo de magia.

Habían pasado ya cuatro meses desde que dejo el orfanato, o un año desde su punto de vista, había crecido más de una cabeza en ese tiempo y sus músculos eran mucho más fuertes, esto no debería ser posible ya que solo tenía seis pero el otro Harry le dijo que fue parte de un hechizo de adaptabilidad que colocó sobre él antes de combinar sus mentes, cuando era un bebé. Para molestia de ambos, este era un conjuro que Voldemort había inventado para crear nuevas armadas a partir de niños o bebés seleccionados, claro que él también les quitaba la voluntad como parte del proceso para volverlos sus marionetas, pero este conjuro era solo para facilitar fortalecerlos mientras crecían. Volviendo al muchacho, había terminado con todo lo que le habían dado para practicar, todos los hechizos, encantamientos, transfiguraciones, maleficios y pociones habían sido realizados con éxito en repetidas ocasiones, salvo por unas contadas excepciones, pero eso no hacía su logró para nada menos impresionante. Incluso su yo mayor estaba asombrado, aquellos conocimientos "básicos" incluían todo lo que se veía en los siete años de enseñanza en Hogwarts, su Oclumancia y Legilimancia no eran perfectas, a pesar de que su yo mayor las evaluaba cada semana y los tres Harry practicaban constantemente entre ellos cada vez que sostenían un duelo, pero eran bastante fuertes y mejorarían mucho más durante los siguientes meses, ya que tendría mucho más tiempo para practicar. Los meses siguientes se dedicaron a aprender magia tan poderosa y peligrosa que no era el tipo de cosas que aprenderías en la escuela, sino más bien en la academia de aurores, también aprendió muchos hechizos curativos, lo que le vino de maravilla cuando las prácticas de combate se fueron al punto de la exageración.

Una de las cosas más extremas de su nuevo entrenamiento fueron las practicas de resistencia a las maldiciones imperdonables, el imperius no fue gran problema, consiguió resistencia perfecta tras el primer día, su entrenamiento en Oclumancia ayudo un poco pero sus resistencia natural fue la clave. El cruciatus era un asunto totalmente diferente, en realidad lo que generaba era la idea de un dolor insoportable, pero eso no lo hacía menos real. Al principio comenzaron con maleficios que generaban ideas de cosquillas, comezón, ardor o cosas parecidas, cuando fue capaz de superarlos, solo con su concentración, pasaron al maleficio real.

Aquellos fueron sin duda los peores momentos de aquellos seis meses y obviamente no lo dominó por completo, pero alcanzó lo que el Harry más viejo llamó un nivel cinco, aún sentía claramente el dolor pero era soportable, incluso podía seguir atacando y evitar que su enemigo mantuviera la tortura. El día en que la poción de la suerte estuvo terminada (Habían comenzado con esta como una cronometro para su salida ya que también tomaba seis meses) Harry tomó una muda de ropa con capa que Lemarin había incluido en el guardarropa del baúl, le aplico unos encantamientos de regulación de temperatura sacó algunas cosas dentro de su bolsa y salió finalmente del baúl, entre estas cosas iba una pequeña botella de la poción dorada que "afortunadamente" (nótese la ironía) también había resultado en un éxito (Habían algunas cosas que requerían más de seis meses para realizarse por lo que Harry tuvo como tarea permanente mantener ciertos proyectos dentro de su baúl para irlos avanzando con regularidad aún mientras estaba fuera). Conociendo acerca de sus nervios su yo mayor le recomendó que aquel primer día de nueva libertad tomara la poción para tener confianza, pero le advirtió que no volviera a usarla de nuevo, era un riesgo mucho mayor volverse dependiente de algo. Terminó siendo una buena decisión ya que el niño estaba tan nervioso que la poción que debía darle confianza ilimitada solo lo guardó de permanecer completamente tranquilo. Una vez fuera del baúl, lo plegó y guardo dentro de la bolsa, retiró las protecciones y salió a ver el sol por primera vez en varios meses, aún el terrible frío en su rostro no fue capaz de arruinarle ese momento.

_-¿Hacia dónde vamos primero? _–Preguntó el pequeño, ya se había acostumbrado a hablar dentro de su cabeza.

_-La forja de los enanos esta cerca de aquí, allí podemos hacer el encargo para un traje de protección especial –contestó simplemente- ¿tienes las especificaciones?_

_-En mi bolsillo, pero no entiendo para que necesito una armadura._

_-Es más que eso, pero ya lo entenderás, ahora en marcha._

A cualquiera con una pisca de cordura le parecería absurdo dejar a un pequeño vagar en medio del bosque pero con una dirección fija que seguir, instrucciones directas dentro de tu cabeza y todo el arsenal de maleficios que aquel pequeño tenía a su disposición la cosa era diferente. Sin embargo, siempre hay situaciones que escapan de nuestro control.

**¡GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHH!**

El gruñido solo fue capaz de hacer temblar los árboles y hacer caer la nieve sobre estos al suelo, mucho más curioso que asustado por lo que podría generar semejante sonido el pelinegro siguió la dirección de la que provino, no fue difícil ubicarla ya que el ruido era constante y se mezclaba con otros a medida que se acercaba, parecía una lucha y el leve aumento en la temperatura y resequedad en el terreno le informó qué estaba luchando incluso antes de poder verlos, lo cual era difícil de imaginar.

Dragones.

A pesar de ser de la misma especie, su propia forma de colacuerno no se comparaba a estas, median fácilmente el triple que la suya, una incluso (la que estaba dando más problemas) superaba a las otras alcanzando los veinte metros. Habían cuatro, tres muy maltrechos, dos hembras y un macho, y el cuarto, el enorme, que apenas parecía cansado pero si muy furioso. Aún con la diferencia numérica los otros no lograban nada con su ataque además de enfurecer todavía más a su monstruoso congénere. Harry percibió que no se encontraban solos observando aquello por lo que el tramo que le faltaba para llegar al claro se transformo en un cuervo y voló hasta una rama alta del árbol más próximo al alboroto para observarlo todo.

_-Enanos –comentó el Harry mayor reconociendo los que intentaban rodear el lugar, pero no estaban solo esos- también hay algunos vampiros y varios magos._

_-Pero es de día, creía que los vampiros… ¿Caminantes diurnos?_ –Preguntó el niño, su yo interior afirmó- _pero entonces aquella vampiriza…_

No terminó de expresar su duda cuando la respuesta repentinamente le estaba colocando la filosa hoja de una espada debajo de su pico, su visión periférica fue capaz de captar la imagen de una beldad pelirroja de cabello rizado largo y ojos escarlatas, su piel se notaba menos pálida que la última vez que la vio y parecía estar llevando una edad más joven está vez. Una habilidad poco conocida de los vampiros ya que solo unos pocos podían conseguirlo pero era de cierta utilidad, podían variar su forma entre cierto rango de edad si lo deseaban o quedarse en una edad especifica, el punto medio era su edad de conversión, en este caso ella podía saltar entre los 13 y los 25 años, de momento manifestaba unos diecinueve.

-Eso fue descuidado –comentó la voz de la pelirroja con suavidad a su espalda- ¿no pensaste que no notarrría a un animal acerrrcándose en lugarrr de escaparrr de aquí? –Inquirió retirando el arma y esperando que el ave retome su forma original, sin embargo está la tomo por sorpresa cuando lo que vio no era un hombre sino…- ¡¿Un niño? Ya veo –murmuró, saliendo rápidamente de su sorpresa, como todos en su especia ya había pocas cosa capaces mantenerla sorprendida- errres el aprrrendiz que menciono en el trrrato –dedujo la pelirroja vestida en cuero negro guardando su espada y colocándose a lado del chico que no había regresado la vista, arqueó las cejas levemente al notar el parentesco con su "amo" pero no lo menciono.

-¿Qué pasa con ese Dragón? –Preguntó finalmente al niño, su escucha bufó.

-¿Aparrrte de que está rrrealmente cabrrreado? No tenemos ni idea –contestó- perrro no imporrrta, los enanos y los magos de la rrreserrrva nos contrrratarrron para ayudarrrlos a acabarrr con eso –dijo despectivamente- ha derrrumbado muchas aldeas y minas que solo estaban en su camino y mata a todo drrragón que se encuentrrra –explicó brevemente sin darle mayor importancia a tales destrozos.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo han detenido? –Preguntó sin apartar la vista de la batalla en la que al trió le iba cada vez peor, era claro que si alguien no intercedía pronto el dragón más grande los acabaría, Harry podía sentir una enorme furia provenir de este, aunque no identificaba la fuente.

-Le seguimos la pista con esa intención –contestó con calma sin perder detalle de la lucha con un aire de decepción- perrro cuando llegó aquí decidimos aprrrovecharrr la situación –ante la mirada interrogante de su escucha decidió explicarse- una parrreja de drrragones estaba buscando un sitió parrra aparrrearrrse perrro se toparrron con un nido ya establecido –explicó dejando de lado la incomodidad del niño de seis años ante el primer tema- antes de que empezarrra la disputa el más grrrande aparrreció y ahorrra los trrres luchan porrr sus vidas –resumió con aburrimiento- crrreíamos que serrría una buena oporrrtunidad, tres colacuerrrnos atacando a la vez… perrro hasta ahorrra solo han demostrrrado que "El Ragnarok" es peorrr de lo que nos habían dicho.

-¿El Ragnarok? –Repitió el niño con mayor curiosidad que antes, ganándose una mirada inquisitiva de la mujer pelirroja que lo observaba.

El Harry adulto le había platicado de su dragón cuando noto la incomodidad de su yo más joven ante la idea de convertirse en uno, el interés que nació en ese momento se desarrolló hasta el punto en que terminó por aprender todo lo que el Harry mayor supiera acerca de aquellas formidables criaturas, claro que ahora que los estaba viendo daban más miedo que admiración, aún así no podía dejar de apreciar la fortaleza de aquel peculiar colacuerno, no el más grande sino a la hembra que luchaba con mayor desesperación. Hasta donde sabía todos los dragones, y muchas otras criaturas mágicas, se comunican entre sí a través de una forma muy burda de Legilimancia, la razón por la que nadie antes se percató de ello es clara ¿Quién se especializaría tanto en Legilimancia como en cuidado de dragones? Para cualquiera son ramas totalmente incompatibles. Y aún pudiendo leer las emociones y pensamientos del dragón no entenderías nada de lo que dicen ya que tienen su propio lenguaje, uno que hace ver al parsel como aprender inglés. Aún con todo el lenguaje dentro de su cabeza solo lograba entender algunas palabras sueltas de los dragones en el claro. No que estuvieran diciendo mucho tampoco, solo captaba las palabras _"dolor, que el dolor se detenga"_ provenientes del Ragnarok, lo que no tenía sentido porque era el único que no parecía herido.

-Terrrminarrremos con esto y luego podrrremos marrrcharrrnos –decidió la vampira revisando su equipo, el niño regresó a verla.

-¿Marcharnos? –Ella lo miro con suspicacia.

-Porrr eso estas aquí ¿o no? Parrra encontrrrarrrnos –supuso, pero el ojiverde negó- ¿Qué haces aquí entonces? –Reclamó, el pequeño saco unos planos de su bolsillo y se los entregó.

-Iba a la forja de los enanos para pedirles que fabricaran esto –contestó honestamente luego regresó su atención al lugar donde uno de los dragones ya había caído- pero me encontré con…

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante lo que veía, antes de detenerse a pensar en nada su cuerpo reacciono saltando del árbol luego de cortarse a media frase, por primera vez su transformación fue casi inmediata, cerca de diez segundos, y un quinto dragón apareció en el claro justo sobre la espalda del Ragnarok, sin embargo parecía totalmente disparejo, era como sí un chimpancé se hubiese agarrado a la espalda de un tigre, sin embargo el pequeño dragón comenzó a arrojar un lanzallamas sobre la cabeza de su adversario, de llamas azules, el más grande se enfureció aún más por esto sacudiéndose violentamente hasta que se dejo caer de espaldas con la intención de aplastar al dragón con ojos esmeraldas bajo su enorme peso, por suerte esté tuvo tiempo al ver su intención de saltar y elevarse un poco fuera de ese peligro. Pero al hacerlo estuvo a la vista del dragón recostado el cual arrojó un poderoso lanzallamas que lo golpeó en la espalda y lo arrastró en el aire cerca de diez metros antes de quitarse de su camino, suficientemente adolorido al pequeño comenzó a elevarse, menos mal que sus escamas eran mucho más duras de lo que parecían o aquel golpe lo habría calcinado hasta su espina.

Por un momento el Ragnarok, de nuevo en pie, pensó que el pequeño había escapado ya que estaba fuera de su rango de visión, estaba dispuesto a continuar con lo que había dejado antes cuando algo lo golpeo en la espalda con tal fuerza que sus patas se doblaron un poco, se doblaron mucho más cuando el segundo y tercer golpe impactaron en el mismo sitio y cayó de lleno en el suelo cuanto un cuarto fue a dar directamente sobre su cabeza, aunque entonces pudo distinguirlo, eran bolas de fuego, disparadas desde algún punto del cielo, por lo menos arriba de los setenta metros caían como pequeños meteoritos con una fuerza devastadora y una precisión mortal. Pero ni siquiera estos lograron sostener al monstruo por mucho tiempo, los ojos de este ahora parecían rojos de ira mientras extendía sus colosales alas y con inusitada rapidez se elevaba en el aire totalmente olvidado de los otros dos dragones que ahora se alejaban desvalidamente del claro, en donde uno cuantos magos los aturdieron con intención de curarlos tanto como pudieran antes de dejarlo irse dejando solo el cuerpo de un tercer dragón respirando con dificultad sus últimos alientos.

Mientras tanto en el aire una cacería encendía el cielo en llamas, era como un perro de caza tras un conejo a una monstruosa escala, el lanzallamas de Ragnarok alcanzaba los treinta metros y con su velocidad, totalmente en contradicción con su enorme tamaño y peso, Harry no lograba poner suficiente distancia entre ambos para usar su ventaja de arrojar bolas de fuego, así que utilizó los fuegos que producían mayor cantidad de calor, el azul y el escarlata intenso, cualquiera de estos lograba poner a raya el fuego enemigo que tenía mayor alcance, sin embargo esto no evito que el Ragnarok se fuera acercando cada vez más, hasta que estuvo al alcance de sus garras, en un intento de todo o nada Harry se arriesgo a probar un movimiento de quidditch que su otro yo le había mostrado, no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaría siendo dragones, tanto para él como para su homónimo pero no tenía más ideas. Encogiendo sus alas a mil mies del suelo se precipitó hacia abajo, pudo sentir el fuego enemigo rozarlo un par de veces, cuando estuvieron a solo treinta metros de altura se las arreglo para darse vuelta en media caída y arrojar el más poderoso lanzallamas añil justo en los ojos de su perseguidor que se sacudió completamente ciego e intentó inútilmente detenerse. Pero ya era tarde, sus alas se doblaron fracturadas cuando intento desplegarlas para frenar, su "presa" tuvo más suerte con esta parte ya que utilizó su propio lanzallamas de largo alcance (cerca de veinte metros) como propulsor contra el suelo para reducir su caída al momento de desplegar sus propias alas, evito que cayera como una piedra pero su caída en parábola arrasó buena parte del bosque provocándole diversas lesiones. Tras un estrepitoso temblor que anunció la caída de la grandiosa bestia se forzó a levantarse y recorrer el rastro de destrucción que había producido de regreso hasta el sitio donde impactó Ragnarok.

Era difícil imaginar eso como el sitio de arribo de un dragón, parecía más el lugar donde el meteorito que mato a los dinosaurios golpeo la tierra, salvo por el desvalido cuerpo de la criatura en el centro, sangraba profusamente y tenía muchas fracturas, las más graves en la cabeza, su cuernos rotos igual que el grueso cráneo y las amenazadoras fauces. Ya suficientemente cerca y con el mismo tipo de mente lograba entender lo que el dragón pensaba.

_-"Que se detenga el dolor" _–repetía, una garra maltrecha sujetaba cerca de su prominente tórax y la respiración era más agitada cada vez.

_-"¿Qué te sucede?" _–Preguntó.

_-"El dolor no se detiene, no se detiene nunca, ¡QUIERO QUE SE DETENGA!"_ –Continuó diciendo ajeno a las palabras de su opuesto, en su arrebato casi pareció que volvería a alzarse pero no lo consiguió, apenas entonces Harry pudo percibir una sombra del dolor que atormentaba constantemente a la bestia y el cual era el motivo y el alimento de su implacable furia, viéndolo de cerca incluso notaba que sus ojos era completamente rojos, inyectados de sangre por la desesperación continua que sufría.

-"_Quédate quieto un momento y haré que se detenga" _–aquellas palabras tuvieron sentido para el Ragnarok aun a través de su agonía, dejo de luchar y centro su sanguinaria mirada sobre su homologo más joven, sin embargo esta vez no parecía agresivo sino más bien expectante.

Apenas estuvo a un lado del gigantesco dragón retomó su figura regular y se colocó sobre la cabeza apuntando su varita justo en dirección de los enormes ojos, la mirada de este había crecido sorprendida por el curioso cambio pero fuera de eso apenas reacciono, no lograba moverse y se notaba infinitamente más cansado que el joven mago. Este por otra parte había comenzado a dudar, nunca había usado ese hechizo y algo en su interior le impedía arrojarlo, sin embargo la mirada casi ansiosa de la criatura disolvía sus dudas, ambos sabían lo que sucedería una vez el conjuro se lanzara, debido al lazo mental y a la Oclumancia demasiado elemental de Harry él no podía mentirle. Con los ojos cerrados se concentro en lo que deseaba, terminar con el dolor de aquel ser definitivamente.

-Avada Kedavra.

Un destello verde impacto a través de la retina opacándola por completo, de inmediato el cuerpo se destiño sobre el suelo, Harry se tambaleó un poco por el movimiento y mucho más por la sensación que le dejo aquel conjuro, se sentía a punto de vomitar pero se contuvo, en especial al darse cuenta de que no se encontraba solo en absoluto. Cerca de un centenar de miradas incrédulas estaban fijas en él, desde magos, enanos y un numeroso grupo de vampiros, al ver la mirada del chico sobre ellos algunos levantaron sus espadas o varitas, sin embargo una voz los cortó.

-¡El prrrimerrro que lo intente desearrra no haberrr nacido!

Las miradas se centraron en una hermosamente peligrosa joven de cabello de fuego y mirada igual que advertía el riesgo de desafiarla ni bien aterrizó en el claro entre los suyos y el dragón caído bajo los pies de su conquistador.

-¿_Comandante_? –Preguntó tentativamente uno de sus hombres.

-_Es el sucesor_ –contestó secamente, ignorando la mirada de su escuadrón regresó su atención al maltrecho niño que acababa de derribar a una bestia que todos decían sería imbatible- ¡Es tiempo! –Le gritó, sin embargo el chico, que parecía todavía más diminuto sobre la cabeza de aquel monstruo al que acababa de matar, ladeo la cabeza.

-Aún no –contestó fácilmente- nos encontraremos de nuevo antes de año y medio, hasta entonces Srta. Ivanov –se despidió antes de desaparecer en un "crack" sin darle oportunidad a la mujer de agregar nada más.

_-"Diantres" _–Maldijo esta en un acentuado ruso antes de volverse a los enanos.

-Ustedes no realizaron el trabajo, por lo tanto no hay paga –advirtió uno de estos.

-Rrreprrresentó al chico que lo mató, y no es porrr la paga –contestó llanamente, no estaba de buen humor (nunca) y este barbón comenzaba a caminar en hielo delgado.

-Sí claro, como no –dijo burlonamente antes de tener un espada bajo su garganta, algunos enanos intentaron ayudarlo pero se encontraron rodeados de vampiros.

-¿Acaso me llamas mentirrrosa? –Le amenazó, luego de que el barbudo negara enérgicamente retiró su arma y le entregó los papeles que le había dejado el niño antes- el chico iba a vuestrrra forrrja parrra encarrrgarrr esto, crrreo que lo menos que pueden hacerrr por él es rrrealizarrr el encarrrgo, además acaban de rrrecibirrr materrrial de muy buena calidad parrra hacerrrlo –comentó echando una mirada al dragón en el cráter.

* * *

Apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, estaba agradecido de haber soportado hasta ese punto, mostrar algún tipo de debilidad frente a los vampiros no le haría bien cuando se volviera a presentar frente a ellos, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse consiente comenzó a caminar dando pasos cortos, adelantó el cadáver del colacuerno que no sobrevivió a la lucha, una hembra adulta… que acababa de terminar su periodo de incubación, la zona del nido que se movía levemente confirmaba aquello, esa era la razón por la que esta luchaba con semejante fiereza, y la razón por la que Harry saltó a la batalla, una vez que la madre cayó nada más protegía el nido y la batalla habría cobrado la vida de una pequeña cría, no más grande que un perro, que se movía nerviosamente. A cualquiera le hubiera parecido agresiva, pero lo único que pensaba era _"mamá"_, lo mejor sería dejarla hasta que los magos de la reserva regresen y la encuentren, o lanzarles alguna señal para que vengan y la cría estaría en buenas manos, pero no podía dejarla, algo al ver a la criatura, en apariencia tan peligrosa pero en la realidad tan desvalida, se lo impedía, al escuchar la proximidad de magos que venían sin duda por el cuerpo de la madre tomo una apresurada decisión. Sujetó uno de los cortes en su brazo y lo acercó a la nariz del dragón bebé para que lo olfateara mientras introducía la palabra "KARH" (que significaba "familia") en su mente acompañada de sentimientos de tranquilidad y acogimiento, las madres hacían algo parecido para que sus hijos supieran que estaban a salvo, el primer enlace mental servía para formar un vínculo duradero, claro que entre madre e hijos no era permanente ya que las crías tenían que irse o ser arrojadas de su nido cuando fuera hora.

Sin embargo este método fue diseñado por Harry cuando recibió al hijo de "Norberto", para establecer un vínculo permanente de familia, algo parecido a ser hermanos. Funcionó, tras unos segundos de oler la sangre la cría se calmo y comenzó a temblar únicamente por el frío del lugar, dándose prisa Harry colocó algunos conjuros de calor y se aferro a la que al parecer sería su nueva mascota. Haciendo un último esfuerzo trató de pensar en algún lugar seguro para ambos en tanto se recuperaba y ambos desaparecieron con un "CRAK".

* * *

Cada hueso le dolía como el demonio pero aún así se forzó a moverse y tratar sus heridas, después de colocar un hechizo de sueño profundo sobre su acompañante, la cual tras revisar más detenidamente se percató de que era una dragoncita, no tenía alimento para ella ni forma de conseguirlo hasta estar sobre sus propios pies así que lo mejor de momento era dormirla. Pasaron casi cuatro horas hasta que terminó de tratar sus lesiones, apenas entonces reparo en el lugar en que se encontraba, no recordaba haberlo pisado nunca en su vida y no tenía idea de cómo es que su mente creyó que era un lugar seguro para aparecerse si era desconocido. Desconocido, cerrado y lleno de arañas, era una clase de cobertizo con varias escobas apiladas, apenas vio estas se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

-Escobas voladoras –identificó, para alguien más habría sido difícil ver la diferencia pero él había trabajado lo suficiente diseñando su propia escoba como para identificar una a simple vista, sin importar lo viejas o gastadas que estas pudieran estar eran escobas voladoras, lo que significaba solo una cosa- la casa de un mago.

Trató de ponerse en pie pero era muy difícil, tenía que salir de allí, sabía bien que un niño de su edad llamaría suficiente la atención como para que el dueño de aquel lugar llamara al ministerio y si llegaban a identificarlo todo se iría al caño. Su maestro ya le había advertido que nadie debía saber que estaba vivo hasta que terminara su entrenamiento y sabía lo suficiente acerca del peligro que lo acechaba como para estar de acuerdo en mantener un perfil bajo. Una vez estuvo sobre sus pies un ruido en la entrada del depósito lo sobresaltó.

* * *

Ella era sin duda la niña con los peores hermanos que cualquiera pudiera tener, y eran para ser peor eran un total de seis, aunque solo cuatro representaran un dolor. Podía pasar a su hermano Ron, era muy lento para darse cuenta de las cosas y prácticamente un insensible pero era el más cercano y hacían mucho juntos pese a que muchas veces le tomaba el pelo, incluso a su hermano Percy con todo lo pesado que era, eran sus hermanos gemelos los que siempre la sacaban de quicio y no sabían cuando parar hasta que empezará a llorar, algo que ella detestaba, y entonces intentaban remediarlo pero las cosas ya estaban hechas. Todo se había vuelto más difícil para ella desde que sus hermanos favoritos se habían ido a Hogwarts, no tenía edad para recordar cómo era tenerlos todo el tiempo en casa pero suponía que sería un agradable cambio sobre un par de bromistas redomados, un lerdo y un pomposo delator. Incluso les tenía cierta envidia por eso, Bill era guay en muchos sentidos pero casi no lo veían y ahora que se había presentado con esa idea de irse a trabajar lejos seguramente lo verían menos, lo mismo con su hermano Charlie y su afición, por no decir obsesión, con los dragones y el quidditch, aunque siendo justos ella podía entender el porqué en esta última, aún era muy joven pero le ilusionaba la idea de poder jugar en el prado con sus hermanos… ¡Claro, como si ellos se lo fueran a permitir! Tampoco tenía una escoba y sabía que sus padres no podían permitirse comprarle una pronto aunque se los pidiera. Lo que la llevaba a su situación actual, Charlie había recibido una escoba nueva por navidad y por ser el año en que se convirtió en capitán de su equipo, así que su escoba anterior junto con otras más viejas que eran de sus otros hermanos se encontraban en el cobertizo, sabía que si su mamá la encontraba se metería en un buen lió pero ella estaba muy ocupada encargándose del castigo de Fred y George por lo último que le habían hecho, así que tenía tiempo de hacer algo suficientemente imprudente para olvidar lo que sus insensibles hermanos le había dicho.

Sin embargo un ruido extraño proveniente del cobertizo la saco de sus pensamientos, al principio pensó que podría ser solo un ratón así que abrió lentamente la puerta para ver el interior, era una suerte que la puerta fuera tan baja que hasta ella la alcanzara, pero adentro no había nada y nada se veía diferente. Encogiéndose de hombros se dirigió a las escobas con intención de escoger una que pudiera sujetar, estaba por decidirse entre la estrella fugaz de Ron y la barredora de uno de los gemelos (con algo de suerte se cuartearía) cuando un sonido, que definitivamente no provenía de un ratón la tomo por sorpresa. Era como un gruñido pero más agudo y venía acompañado de un leve olor a huevos podridos, pero antes de que terminara de voltearse una mano le tapo la boca y otra la inmovilizó, no podía ver de quien se trataba pero se eso solo contribuyó a que se asustara más.

-No te asustes –dijo de repente la voz de un niño- no quiero hacerte daño solo quiero descansar aquí un rato –le aseguró- te voy a soltar, así que por favor no grites.

Con esta última advertencia la dejo ir, de inmediato se aparto un par de pasos antes de voltear a ver al chico que se escondía en su cobertizo, al principio la sorprendió, pese a su voz esperaba a alguien mayor, ese no era mayor que ninguno de sus hermanos, aparte de Ron, y se veía muy mal, como si apenas pudiera sostenerse en pie. Algo más que notó fue la forma en que el chico la miro una vez se apartaron, una mescla de sorpresa y ¿temor? ¿Nerviosismo?, no lograba identificar la última y no era muy buena en eso, ¡solo era una niña por dios! Preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Qué haces en nuestro cobertizo? –El chico sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarse de la imagen de aquella niña pelirroja, pecosa y vestida con un vestido tipo delantal viejo, antes de contestar.

-Ya te lo dije –contestó- descansaba –agregó echándose pesadamente sobre el suelo contra la pared, la pequeña pudo notar el dolor que esa simple acción le causaba.

-¿Qué te paso?

-Me peleé con un dragón –contestó por reflejo antes de patearse mentalmente, al recordar lo del bajo perfil, sin embargo la niña solo arqueó una ceja con incredulidad.

-Que sea una niña no quiere decir que sea estúpida ¿sabes? –Le contestó un poco ofendida de que quisiera venderle semejante historia, a pesar de que eso debía haberlo relajado se sintió un poco molesto porque no le creyera, pero solo bufó- ¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó curiosa.

-Harry –contestó de nuevo sin pensar, tampoco debía decir su nombre real, tenía que usar uno supuesto por esos años, pero algo respecto a esa niña le impedía actuar como debía. Está se quedó viéndolo de manera extraña.

-¿Harry? ¿Cómo Harry Potter? –Le preguntó con suspicacia, sin embargo esta vez no contesto de inmediato, sino que se detuvo y se encogió de hombros.

-Solo Harry está bien por mi –contestó indiferente.

-¿Y dónde están tus padres, solo Harry? –Le preguntó de vuelta.

-No tengo –contestó llanamente, algo curioso fue que la pregunta no le molesto tanto como lo hacía cuando niños fuera del orfanato la usaban para burlarse de él, sin embargo la pequeña parecía horrorizada por esto.

-Lo-lo siento, en verdad, no quise…

-No importa –la cortó, pero al ver como miraba al suelo en silencio decidió cambiar el tema por otro que repentinamente le interesaba mucho más- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ginny –contestó subiendo su mirada color chocolate para encontrarla con la esmeralda del chico que agradeció como la oscuridad ocultó su repentino rubor.

-Mucho gusto –masculló, por fortuna un ronquido rompió la tensión.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó la chica de vuelta a su nerviosismo inicial.

-Mi dragón –contestó simplemente levantándose, la niña lo miro exasperada.

-Ya te dije que… -pero no pudo terminar su alegato cuando el chico descubrió una capa bajo la cual estaba un lagarto con alas respirando profundamente mientras dormía, contuvo un chillido al verlo pero se tapo la boca con ambas manos- era verdad –murmuró asombrada, luego regresó a verlo- entonces las heridas…

-No importa –repitió.

-¡Claro que importa! ¡¿Qué pasa si…? –La réplica-grito se detuvo cuando el chico volvió a taparle la boca.

-Estoy bien, pero mi dragón se despertara con hambre –le avisó, los ojos de la chica crecieron con horror ante tal comentario- ¡no te voy a usar de alimento! –Refutó indignado- necesito un poco de brandy y… ¿crees que tu mamá extrañara un par de gallinas? –Dando un suspiro de alivio la niña denegó con la cabeza pero pareció un poco pensativa.

-Aunque quizás si note que falta una botella de brandy, ni ella ni papá acostumbran beber pero tiene un ojo sobre Fred y George… –comentó pensando en el terrible castigo que les caería a sus revoltosos hermanos si llegara a faltar una gota de cualquier licor- ¡te traeré una botella de inmediato! –le aseguró con una perversa sonrisa en su rostro, que desentonaba bastante en facciones tan infantiles.

Sin detenerse a pensar mucho en aquello el pelinegro conjuro unas garrafas de cuero y convocó algunas gallinas del jardín, no fue agradable desangrarlas pero ya había hecho cosas más desagradables fabricando algunas pociones, cuidando de su jardín con plantas mágicas y está mañana en su encuentro con el colacuerno húngaro. Además esto venía a significar que tendría carne para la cena por primera vez desde que aquel inhumano entrenamiento comenzó, como no se sentía bien aprovechándose así de las personas que vivían allí conjuró una bolsa de cuero y la relleno de oro, adjuntado una nota que explicaba el porqué del mismo, que llevaba en su bolsa de viaje antes de que la menuda pelirroja regresara.

-¡Aquí tienes! –Le dijo sonriente mientras le pasaba una botella que cargaba con ambas manos y brazos. Agradecido el niño la recibió mientras le pasaba una bolsa.

-Es por las molestias –explicó ante la cara interrogante de la pequeña que solo se encogió de hombros sin dejar de observar como el ojiverde llenaba un par de bolsas con el licor y las acercaba al hocico de la cría aún dormida de dragón para que la bebiera, luego de despertarla y de que diera un gran bostezo, que a Ginny le pareció adorable, la pequeña colacuerno comenzó succionar el contenido con bastante ansiedad, cuando estuvo a punto de acabarse el chico lo señaló con su varita y se fueron rellenando hasta quedar abultadas de nuevo.

-¡Estás haciendo magia! –Exclamó tan fuerte que ambos se asustaron pensando que quizá la familia de ella pudo oírla, la dragoncita se sobresalto un poco pero siguió concentrada en su alimento- lo siento –agregó en un susurró- pero creo que a tu edad no deberías hacer eso.

-El ministerio no sabe que estoy aquí y en esta zona hay magos adultos, aunque detecten el hechizo no sabrán quien lo hizo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, ella lo miro entornando los ojos por un momento pero no comentó nada ambos siguieron viendo al dragón comer hasta que dando otro gran bostezó acurrucó su cabeza en las piernas del niño y se durmió.

-Ahora entiendo porque a Charlie le gustan tanto –murmuró viendo al animal dormir tranquilamente- ¿Cómo se llama? –Preguntó entusiasmada, Harry frunció el entrecejo ante la pregunta.

-Nació hoy, aún no la he nombrado –contestó mientras consideraba esto, ya que se iba a quedar con él era lógico buscarle un nombre- provoca miedo instantáneo al verla, pero es muy tierna cuando la conoces –murmuró viéndola dormir.

-Suena como McGonagall –comentó con una sonrisa divertida Ginny.

-¿Quién? –Preguntó perdido.

-Minerva McGonagall, es la profesora de transformaciones de mis hermanos en el colegio –explicó- dicen que es muy estricta y que a primera vista piensas que es mejor molestar a un dragón que meterte con ella, pero Bill y mis padres dicen que una vez que la conoces en realidad es muy buena persona –le contó, una sonrisa traviesa se extendió por el rosto de ambos simultáneamente- ¿Crees qué…?

-Minerva –repitió mirando al reptil alado, luego regresó a ver a la niña que lo acompañaba- ¿Minie?

-Minie –confirmó asintiendo, luego ambos rieron levemente, era la primera risa que Harry se recordaba en mucho tiempo, pero luego su sonrisa se destiño.

-Tengo que irme ya –dijo el niño levantándose con cuidado de no despertar a su mascota.

-¡¿Qué? –Preguntó la pequeña tomada por sorpresa y triste- pero si apenas has estado un ratito.

-No debería haber estado aquí en primer lugar –comentó el ojiverde arreglando sus cosas, sin embargo el ver la expresión deprimida de la niña le produjo un malestar en el estomago por lo que saco un rectángulo de su bolsillo y se lo entrego, la pelirroja lo miro dudosa.

-¿Un espejo?

-Está encantado –explicó sacando otro igual, rectangular y con un marco simple café oscuro- solo di mi nombre frente a él –aun extrañada la pequeña hizo lo que le pidió y murmuro "Harry" a su espejo, Harry murmuró espejo Nº 2 en el suyo y de inmediato en ambos espejos un rostro apareció, en el de Harry apareció el de ella. Mientras que en el suyo se veía a Harry.

-¡Guau! –Dijo encantada, su exclamación tuvo un doble eco por el del espejo.

-Sirve para comunicarse sin importar las distancias –explicó, también había un doble eco proveniente del espejo de la niña- se apaga diciendo adiós –dijo, luego de que el espejo regresara a la normalidad volvió a guardarlo- si quieres hablar conmigo úsalo, pero mantenlo en secreto –le avisó, la pequeña asintió encantada con su regalo, sin embargo frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué me lo das? –Preguntó definitivamente.

-Ni yo mismo lo sé –murmuró retóricamente de espaldas a ella lanzando la bolsa, que era aún demasiado grande para él, a su espalda- te veré luego supongo –dijo dándose la vuelta y siendo atrapado en corto abrazo que lo tomo por sorpresa logrando que se tensara al contacto, no recordaba a nadie abrazándolo así, o de cualquier otra manera, por lo que no consiguió responder, aún así la pequeña no pareció notarlo ya que se soltó un momento después con un leve rubor.

-Cuídate –le pidió de último, el ojiverde estaba aún muy aturdido por lo que se limitó a asentir y sujetando a la cría desapareció.

* * *

-¡¿Pero qué rayos fue eso? –Se preguntó desconcertado de regresó en el compartimento Nº 9 de su baúl, había construido una nido, que más bien parecía una hoguera, en la cual ahora dormía su dragona ajena a las preocupaciones de su dueño, sin embargo alguien más no era tan ajeno a la situación y se digno finalmente a contestarle.

-_Aquellos fue enteramente mi falta –se excusó sonando arrepentido, lo cual desconcertó al pequeño, ya que su yo mayor no demostraba emociones prácticamente nunca, incluso había llegado a pensar que no las tenía._

_-¡¿Cómo qué tú falta? _–Con un suspiró cansado comenzó a explicarse.

_-Comenzando en cómo llegaste a un lugar que no conocías, cuando te pase mis conocimientos también se filtraron algunos recuerdos e imágenes aleatorias, la idea de un lugar seguro en donde pudieras aparecerte la sacaste de aquellas imágenes de forma inconsciente –explicó- quería explicarte pero me perdí al reconocer en qué lugar estaba._

_-¿Cómo que te perdiste? _–Interrumpió confundido.

_-Aislado dentro de tu mente soy básicamente una recopilación de conocimientos, recuerdos, pensamientos y emociones. Normalmente tengo control de estas y no me afectan pero no estaba preparado para recordar aquel lugar ni mucho menos para verla a ella de nuevo, me sacudió de tal forma que me perdí en los recuerdos y emociones, literalmente me perdí no me pidas que te lo explique, y me tomó un rato salir._

_-¿Cómo que no estabas preparado para verla? _–Preguntó esta vez, no podía imaginar una sola cosa que fuera capaz de tomar desprevenido a su yo más viejo- _¿Quién era ella? _–Tras un largo silencio la respuesta lo golpeó como un mazo.

_-Ginny Weasley era mi esposa… y una gran parte de los motivos por los que luche y regrese –le tomo un rato a su homologo más joven procesar esto._

_-Entonces nosotros…_

_-No necesariamente –le cortó con seriedad- lo que sentiste fue afectado por mis propios sentimientos, a propósito, lamento haberte puesto en esa situación –se disculpó- mi reacción hizo que te pusieras nervioso, porque yo estaba nervioso, le dijiste cosas que se supone mantendrías en secreto porque yo jamás le ocultaría nada y le diste el espejo porque yo no me quería separar de ella –a cada palabra se oía más arrepentido, sin embargo luego volvió a escucharse igual de serio y frió que antes- comenzare a levantar barreras emocionales de inmediato, no lo había hecho antes porque no esperaba esto tan pronto pero no se repetirá –juró con un aire de amenaza que incluso el dragón en el fuego se estremeció visiblemente en sus sueños._

_-¿Y el espejo?_

_-Ginny sabe guardar un secreto, no le dirá a nadie –dijo despreocupadamente- bien visto tal vez no resulto tan malo que recibiera el espejo, te vendría bien alguien con quien conversar a parte de mi y de la cría de colacuerno –apuntó reflexivamente, Harry no encontró error en su lógica salvo tal vez en que parecía estar buscando una escusa para que no se apartaran de aquella niña, y se lo habría dicho de no ser por el hecho de que él tampoco lo quería, ya fuera por los sentimientos de su homónimo o porque era la primera amiga que tenía, pero no quería simplemente olvidarse de ella._

Sin más se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al lecho-fogata de su mascota, donde está comenzaba a despertar y seguramente buscaría alimento, habían decidió regresar al baúl porque los siguientes meses necesitaría de atención casi continua, en unos cuatro meses tendría más de dos metros, podría volar y conseguir su propio alimento, entonces saldrían de nuevo y retomarían en donde se quedaron. Ninguno de los dos había decidió que tan efectiva fue al final la poción de la suerte, estuvo a punto de morir en varias oportunidades, se fracturó unos diecisiete huesos y corrió el riesgo de quedar al descubierto en aquella casa que su yo mayor llamó "La Madriguera", sin contar con el hecho de que ahora que finalmente había conseguido salir de aquel baúl tenía que regresar por otros cuatro meses. Sin embargo al levantar a la dragoncita para alimentarla una palabra se filtro en su mente con una suave voz adormilada, una palabra que, si su draconiano no estaba muy mal, significaba _"hermano"_, antes de que terminara de procesar esto un calor proveniente de su bolsillo lo avisó de una llamada en el espejo.

Con una leve sonrisa decidió finalmente que aquel había sido el mejor día de su vida.

_**Continuara…**_


	9. Adaptación

**Capitulo 6: Adaptación**

A pesar de que la mayor parte del siguiente entrenamiento fue mental no dejaron de lado las prácticas de duelo con los monigotes en ambas pistas, la mayor tensión estaba en practicar Legilimancia con la bebé dragona, sin contar con enseñarle a volar y sostener una llama, por lo que fue una suerte tener muros de roca, pasaba gran parte del tiempo practicando su draconiano y su transformación a dragón, incluso conseguían salir al bosque de vez en cuando para cazar liebres, venados, aves o al río para pescar. Desde que habían probado carne de nuevo no fue fácil volver al sistema vegetariano por lo que ambos Harry pensaron que sería lo mejor, además ayudaba a su práctica en la creación de trasladores ya que no era fácil sacar a Minerva del baúl de otra forma, ya medía más de un metro y medio, el baúl tenía protecciones anti aparición pero no contra trasladores, si se conocía el sitio exacto donde estaba. Lo mejor de aquellos meses resultaron ser sus conversaciones con la pelirroja Weasley, pese a que la compañía de su "hermana" era agradable su vocabulario dejaba mucho que desear aún para poder mantener una charla, aunque eso era porque trataba de aprender español para entender que pasaba normalmente por la mente de Harry. Ginny le llamaba cinco de cada siete días, había veces en las que sus hermanos no la dejaban en paz y no conseguía hablarle pero siempre se ponían al corriente, tampoco había mucho que decir, mayormente hablaban de cómo le iba con Minie y de la vida en la madriguera, que nunca cambiaba mucho, salvo por el gracioso incidente en el que su madre casi se desmaya cuando Ginny le llevó aquella bolsa con cerca de cien galeones dados por un extraño a cambio de unas cuantas gallinas.

Tristemente para ambos un día Harry le dijo que tendría que hacer un viaje con Minerva y que no tendría el mismo tiempo que antes así que acordaron en dejar sus charlas a una por semana, en especial porque Harry y Minie salían a cazar algo más que la cena, una vez estuvo lista para acompañarlo siguieron con lo planeado antes de que aquello sucediera. Fue gratamente sorprendido con la sorpresa de que los enanos ya tenían listo el pedido que el intentaba volver a hacer, apenas estos lo reconocieron, no les importó que trajera consigo otro dragón, aunque si les sorprendió lo dócil de está con su dueño, al resto parecía dispuesta a comérselos al primer descuido, claro que un dragón de solo dos metros no representaba una gran amenaza pero sí lograba ponerlos nerviosos. Al entrar en la forja se alegró de tener aquellos hechizos de preservación de temperatura en su ropa, aún con el frío de afuera o con el calor infernal del interior de la forja se mantenía a 18 ºC. Los enanos incluso le dieron un sitió de honor a su trabajo dentro de la armería.

-Este fue un trabajo excepcional –le dijo un enano pelirrojo y de unos doscientos kilos con brazos de neumático- ¿seguro que quien diseño aquel método para trabajar la piel del dragón no era un enano? –Preguntó por enésima vez.

-Temo que no –contestó por enésima vez Harry ya un tanto irritado- pero aprendió todo lo que sabía de la forja de enanos en Noruega –le aseguró, Borto, según decía era su nombre, asintió satisfecho por aquello.

-La cuna de nuestra civilización –asintió orgulloso- la cuna de Thor. No fue sencillo pero con aquellas especificaciones y tan buen material, bueno…

Comentó mientras llegaban a un lugar en la enrome armería donde habían apartado casi quince metros de terreno solo para un traje que estaba flotando en el aire sin perder su forma. Botas, pantalón asegurado con botones y un tahalí en la cintura con algunos bolsillos (tan pequeños en apariencia que pasaban desapercibidos pero agrandados en el interior) para guardar varias cosas pero sin espada, un chaleco sin cierre visible con un circulo a la altura del corazón, en lo alto una especie de casco con la forma exacta de la cabeza del colacuerno, Minie gruñó al verlo, la parte de la cara iba en el interior de las fauces abiertas. Todo esto cubierto por una gabardina que tenía algunos bolsillos internos que no saltaban a la vista y unos guantes bastante normales salvo por el hecho de que llegaban al antebrazo y tenían un diseño de pico del lado de los codos. Era de la estatura de un hombre adulto pero a Harry no le pareció extraño.

-¿El tamaño completo? –Preguntó luego de un rato de admirar el traje, el enano sonrió mientras le pedía que se alejara un poco.

Borto solo toco el circulo en el chaleco y el traje completo empezó a crecer y a cambiar, hasta que lo que estuvo frente a ellos era la cubierta del colacuerno húngaro más grande conocido por cualquier ser vivo. Minie se retrajo atrás de Harry, lo cual era ridículo dado que ella media casi un metro más, pero Harry no menciono nada, solo apuntó su varita al "corazón" del traje y un leve golpe lo regresó a lo que era.

-Se adapta a cualquier tamaño –dijo orgulloso el enano, ya que había estado presente en la batalla de Harry con aquel dragón supuso que aquella petición tenía que ver con mantener una armadura si tomaba su forma de dragón- y el método de contraer el tamaño concentrando la magia hizo a este traje el más resistente que se haya fabricado jamás –dijo con seguridad mientras les incitaba a apartarse mientras demostraba su punto.

Solo entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que esa parte estaba rodeada de armas, por lo que debía ser algún tipo de campo de pruebas, lo primero fueron ráfagas de flechas de todo tipo, se despedazaron al contacto luego fueron cuatro lanzallamas de diferentes direcciones que no afectaron ni siquiera el leve brillo de la piel y por último (para sorpresa incluso del Harry en la mente del chico) un enorme metralla justo frente al traje, tan colosal que Harry se preguntó cómo es que no la había visto ni bien entró. Parecía para montarla en un barco de guerra y al disparar hacía tambalear las armas en el resto del lugar, pero el traje quedo completamente intacto al finalizar la balacera. Borto se acercó a ellos al terminar la prueba esperando su opinión, pese a lo estoico de su rostro Harry podía adivinar una sonrisa petulante debajo de su tupida barba.

-¿Le importaría? –Preguntó sacando su varita, el enano solo hizo una señal de _cuando quiera_- ¡Bombarda Máximo!

¡PPPOOOOOMMM!

Bordo tuvo que cubrirse con sus robustos brazos y Minie con una de sus alas, los escombros salieron por todas partes pero cuando el polvo se disipo la sorpresa salió en los ojos del armero, había un cráter en la roca especial reforzada del área de pruebas y el traje estaba en el mismo lugar indemne, salvo por el polvo que opacaba levemente su apariencia.

-Excelente trabajo maestro Bordo –felicitó Harry con una amplia sonrisa- ¿Qué hay de los accesorios?

El armero tuvo que pasar saliva antes de continuar, esto no era muy largo, salvo por los bolsillos y la talla ajustable para que hasta un niño, como era el caso, pudiera usarlo. Los guantes tenían varios ajustes, eran las partes que más podían expandirse por que habían concentrado más material en ellos, podían tomar la forma de un escudo de cuerpo completo en forma de ala delta y los dedos podían afilarse hasta ser garras capaces de cortar o perforar piedra y acero, también se alargaban como lanzas hasta tres metros sin problemas pero lo mejor para la batalla era dejarlo máximo en un pie.

-Hay otra cosa –intervino el herrero cuando terminaron de revisar la vestimenta- no entendí los apuntes finales pero los guardamos de todas formas –dijo mientras les mostraba una enorme caja de madera.

Un golpe le llegó a Harry repentinamente, al final había colocado un apunte para recordar no tirar cierta parte del cuerpo del dragón por si acaso pensaba en usarla para su otro proyecto pero no recordó que estaba allí, seguramente los enanos se limitaron a guardarlo, en fin, podía trabajar en ello.

-¿Estaba bien? –Preguntó siendo la cuestión obvia, el enano asintió pero su gesto era sombrío- ¿Seguro?

-El núcleo estaba en perfecto estado –le aseguró- incluso aunque era más grande y producía mucha más magia de lo usual, pero eso no era lo extraño.

-¿Entonces? –Inquirió interesado, Bordo lo miro largamente antes de contestar aun un tanto desconcertado por lo que habían descubierto.

-Solo tenía siete nervios –los ojos de Harry casi salen de sus cuencas.

-¿Cómo?

-Como lo oye –le dijo igual de confundido- en todo el corazón solo había seis nervios llevando la carga de magia hacia un séptimo que parecía ser el principal, he trabajado antes con este tipo de material ya que damos los nervios a fabricantes de varitas y he visto corazones con más de cien nervios, pero esto…

-Es increíble –completó asintiendo, luego una idea le llegó- era eso…

-¿Qué?

-Imagine toda esa magia guiada solo por siete nervios, funciona pero genera un dolor permanente y casi insoportable –le explicó, los ojos del enano brillaron en compresión- por eso estaba tan furioso todo el tiempo.

-Pobre bestia –dijo finalmente, Harry asintió- en fin, puede llevárselo si quiere.

-¿Cuánto será? –Preguntó Harry, el pelirrojo lo miro como si estuviera loco.

-¿Tiene idea de la cantidad de minas y hermanos que habría costado de dejarlo continuar? –Preguntó, luego solo rió un poco- incluso lo que nos ahorro de pagarle a aquellos chupasangres arrogantes es mucho más de lo que le cobraría teniendo el material y dándonos aquel impresionante procedimiento de trabajo –resumió con un atisbo de sonrisa- ¡es suyo mi joven amigo!

Agradeciendo por esto Harry llevó el corazón al tercer compartimiento y tras mucha ayuda de su otro yo y una semana completa de trabajo lo adaptó a al motocicleta, pero lo dejó hasta allí le quedaba mucho por hacer y la moto no era una prioridad, hizo un viaje de incognito a Diagon y le entregó los siete nervios a un sorprendido Sr. Ollivander que pareció encantado con la idea de fabricar varitas con material de semejante calidad. Entonces era hora de continuar, los cuatro meses habían pasado y Minerva ya era capaz de mantener el vuelo y su fuego así que empezaron con las pruebas de capacidad.

Cazar monstruos.

En todo el sentido de la palabra, no era tan simple como cazar vampiros, hombres lobo, dragones o algo parecido, no se trataba de especies. Como en los magos había maldad en algunas criaturas, una tendencia hacia la muerte, la destrucción y la desesperación, no como aquel colacuerno que se sentía torturado permanentemente y esparcía dolor para tratar de disminuir el suyo, había criaturas con naturaleza como la del basilisco de Slytherin o peor. Los dementores eran una buen ejemplo pero no el más peligroso, el nundu (Un gigantesco leopardo que vive en los desiertos del este de África y cuyo aliento esparce enfermedad y muerte) por otro lado había representado la apuesta más arriesgada de Voldemort, y la más productiva. No se podían controlar pero se podía dirigir la devastación que causaban, solo cinco habían caído en las manos de Ryddle… y representaron la perdida de cientos de miles de vidas, por lo que decidió que su yo más joven se encargara de los que residían en el valle de la muerte en medio del desierto como prueba de habilidad. Para un solo mago eso se supone imposible, pero la transformación en dragón le daba una ventaja definitiva, la cantidad de magia en la sangre y órganos del dragón lo volvían invulnerable a casi todas las pestes mágicas o convencionales mientras mantuviera esa forma. Pero ni siquiera él mandaría a su aprendiz a enfrentar a la más peligrosa bestia del libro antes de probarlo listo para la labor, por lo que entre Harry y Minerva recorrieron las tierras más desoladas entre Europa, Asia y África cazando banshees, arpías, mantícoras, momias, poltergeist, quimeras, Gorgonas en los bosques cercanos de Grecia, trolls de toda clase, un pareja de zombis en el este, un agresivo yeti, una planicie de acromántulas en Asia menor, varios lethifold en Dubái incluso algunas clases de serpientes marinas (para lo cual le fue muy útil la sección de branquialgas de su jardín, y fue entonces que ambos Harrys descubrieron que las branquialgas alteran la transformación de animago, dándote algunas formas marinas, en el caso de Harry un delfín, un pez espada y un dragón marino casi tan intimidante como su colacuerno húngaro, la desventaja era que el efecto duraba el mismo periodo y una vez ya pasada la hora regresaba a su forma original).

Si Harry había pensado que su año de entrenamiento o los cuatro meses de criar a su dragona fueron estresantes no fueron nada comparados con los dos meses de cacería que vivió prácticamente solo junto a esta última, la cual resulto ser lo único bueno de todo, debido a lo complicado de su situación actual, y la que le seguiría a esta, le dijo a Ginny que no podrían hablar por un tiempo, así que luego de ver a través del espejo cuánto había crecido Minie (algo más de dos metros), se despidieron de forma indefinida bastante deprimidos de perder a su único amigo "real". No supo más de Ginny por un buen tiempo pero Harry no tuvo oportunidad para sentirse deprimido mientras constantemente arriesgaba el cuello en las garras de criaturas que trataban de comérselo o simplemente matarlo, la mayoría de las veces de lentas y dolorosas maneras. Nunca agradeció tanto su aprendizaje en la preparación de antídotos, pociones curativas y para el dolor como lo hizo en aquellos meses. Durante los cuales fue quemado, golpeado, cortado y envenado de múltiples formas. Con semejante dolor cruzando por su cuerpo aprendió también para que otra cosa sirvió su entrenamiento con el cruciatus, otro mago habría caído al primer golpe pero el resistía lo suficiente para tratar sus heridas y continuar, para lo cual eran más practicas las pociones que los hechizos, por lo menos si ibas preparado. Cómo durante este tipo de pruebas el Harry más viejo lo dejaba solo al menos que hubiera alguna emergencia el niño charlaba a menudo con su dragón, Minie incluso estaba aprendiendo español poco a poco ya que su mente captaba constantemente los pensamientos de su compañero. Más sobre el campo que en el entrenamiento Minie había aprendido todas capacidades de dragón que Harry podía enseñarle pero pese a estar volviéndose la más letal de su especie también se había vuelto increíblemente dócil, habían estado en algunos poblados en los que aceptaba a las personas lo bastante valientes para acercársele, incluso jugaba con otros niños como lo hacía con Harry y no atacaba a no ser que fuera para cazar.

El chico por su parte ocultaba su cicatriz bajo un cabello algo largo pero no había hecho nada más por cubrirse a parte de evitar sitios demasiado poblados y dominar su siguiente forma, la pantera. Muchos "recuerdos" de estos dos meses entraron en el noveno compartimiento de su baúl, según el otro Harry serían un buen recordatorio de lo que era capaz y del porqué debía tener cuidado con su propio poder, al llegar al final de los dos meses se dirigieron a un famoso mercado negro al este de África para abastecerse y conseguir un mapa del lugar, claro que fue todo una espectáculo ver a un niño a lomos de un dragón sin importar que este fuera bastante joven, la mayoría de los comerciantes lo miraban con desconfianza pero en una enrome tienda había un mago que no le apartaba los ojos de encima, curiosamente fue aquí donde el pequeño se detuvo para comerciar por un mapa del valle de la muerte.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA –se rió un hombre con un parche, bastante grande y sucio- ¿y para qué quieres eso mocoso? –Le retó, la expresión del chico, no mejor vestido que los hombres que atendían las tiendas por la raída capa que lo cubría, no cambió pero el dragón gruñó ante el tono y la cercanía del sujeto, este se separó prudentemente un paso sin demostrar incomodidad antes de continuar- ese lugar o este no es para ningún niño, sin importar la clase de mascotas que tus papis te hayan conseguido…

-Mis padres están muertos –comentó ocultando su molestia por el comentario mientras observaba algunos de los objetos en el lugar- y este sitio es el adecuado para cualquiera que busque algo complicado ¿verdad? –Preguntó regresando a verlo a medias, Minerva no perdía detalle de sus movimientos, lo que comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

-Aunque así fuera no creo que tengas con que pagar ¿o sí? –Cuestionó sin mostrarse impresionado.

-No llevó demasiado efectivo –aceptó sin inmutarse, el sujeto bufó- pero estaba pensando en un intercambio –los ojos del sujeto se entornaron un poco y por un segundo descansaron sobre el enorme lagarto alado en su tienda, el cual gruñó un poco más fuerte al notar sus ojos- mi amiga no está a la venta –le dijo claramente, aunque en un niño la expresión de estar enojado nunca parecía peligrosa el tipo lo tomo en serio- ¿una cabeza de Gorgona le parecería suficiente por el mapa?

-JEJEJEJEJE, claro niño, claro solo dime ¿De dónde la conseguirás? –Cuestionó burlón, la respuesta del chico fue bajar la bolsa de viaje que llevaba al hombro, la cual ahora ya podía llevar sin verse muy ridículo, él era una cabeza mayor, sacó una segunda bolsa de cuero y la puso enfrente del hombre gordo, vestido a rayas y desaliñado, este abrió la bolsa y un par de cabezas de serpientes cayeron enmarcando el rostro de una mujer de piel verde y escamosa, el tipo se alejo instintivamente pero luego recupero su expresión altanera y desagradable- buen truco muchacho, pero yo no me trago esta farsa, ahora llévate esta porquería a… -decía mientras volvía a envolver la cabeza, pero una mano lo detuvo, otro hombre salió de la parte de atrás de la tienda, al instante el tipo palideció- Sr. Abbas, ya-ya esta-taba sacando al chiquillo –le dijo tartamudeando, el otro mago, alto, negro, calvo y vestido mucho mejor que su ayudante lo observó con sus penetrantes ojos teca.

-Firas (perspicacia) –le llamó con tranquilidad sin soltarle el brazo mientras que con su otra mano revelaba de nuevo la cabeza y abría uno de los parpados de esta- has deshonrado tu nombre –le informó con calma mientras veía como la mano del sujeto se convertía en piedra.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH! –Gritó este en el suelo sujetándose el miembro petrificado, el hombre llamado Abbas solo pasó encima de él para dirigirse al niño de cabello negro.

-Es impresionante como una vez muerta el poder de la Gorgona se multiplica sin control –comentó sin prestar atención a su colaborador- es un trofeo muy valioso el que estas dejando aquí jovencito –le informó con tranquilidad- ¿no es demasiado solo por un mapa? –Preguntó con curiosidad, el chico solo se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.

-Tengo otros dos –dijo sin darle importancia, Firas aun en el suelo dejo de quejarse y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Abbas solo arqueó una ceja pero no puso en duda la palabra del chico- además tengo la esperanza de encontrar un trofeo mucho mayor.

-¿El hijo del desierto tal vez? –Sugirió, el hombre en el suelo volteó a ver de uno a otro incrédulo, pero el chico no contestó- es una bolsa impresionante la que tienes allí –elogió- piel de basilisco genuina sino me equivoco, solo había visto una igual… en un hombre que también comerciaba con mercancía extremadamente rara –Harry lo observó largamente antes de que su yo interno le diera la respuesta y la compresión se reflejara en sus ojos de jade.

-Usted era uno de los eh… camaradas del Sr. Borgin –dijo con calma, el hombre lo miro entornando la mirada- el hombre del que habla era mi maestro –contestó directamente.

-¿Era? –Preguntó levantando una ceja, el chico solo asintió- ya veo, entonces supongo que te debo un trato mejor –comentó- te diré lo que haré, aceptó la cabeza como pago, incluso te daré por ella dos mil galeones en metálico además del mapa, pero si tienes suerte con tu viaje me gustaría que vinieras conmigo de nuevo para ver si podemos negociar lo que consigas.

-Que sean tres mil galeones junto con el mapa y la bota de cuero que se rellena de agua directamente del Nilo y es un trato –contestó de inmediato el pelinegro ofreciéndole la mano para cerrar el trato, los ojos de ambos magos se abrieron con sorpresa, pero tras un instante el mago negro se soltó a carcajadas.

-Es un trato chico –le contestó estrechándole la mano antes de buscar las cosas que le pidió y guardar la cabeza con cabellos de serpientes en un sitio seguro. Mientras tanto Harry se acerco al sujeto llamado Firas y con un movimiento de su varita la mano de este volvió poco a poco a ser de carne y hueso.

-El efecto solo es permanente si la miras directamente a los ojos –explicó brevemente, una vez termino la mano parecía normal pero aun no podía moverla por lo que Firas se preocupo hasta que vio al chico sacar una pequeña botellita con un liquido extraño- es zumo de mandrágora, bebe un poco de esto y podrás volver a mover tu brazo con normalidad… –le dijo, pero antes de que Firas lo tomara lo separó- ya deberías saber que en este lugar nada es gratis –le recordó, ganándose una mirada sorprendida del hombre- por esto y mi trabajo con tu mano quiero que me consigas algunas ovejas y algunas botellas de whisky de fuego para mi dragona ¿Te parece? –ofreció tendiéndole la mano, tras unos segundos el tipo sonrió enseñando un montón de dientes amarillentos, que le hizo acordarse de conseguir equipo de limpieza dental apenas tuviera oportunidad.

-Trato chiquillo –aceptó el hombre levantándose para salir a conseguir lo pactado, unos minutos después llegó el Sr. Abbas y le preguntó por el paradero de su socio, al contestarle solo negó con la cabeza.

-Quería cortarle el brazo para hacérselo crecer de nuevo con poción crece huesos –murmuró- eso le habría enseñado a no deshonrar su nombre.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso? –Le preguntó curioso, el hombre lo miro largamente antes de contestar.

-Aquí nos ganamos nuestros nombres joven –le contestó solemnemente- debido a nuestras… "capacidades", Firas deshonro el que se había ganado, la perspicacia por la cual lo elegí como mi socio, al mostrarse tan ciego ante tan valioso cliente –le explicó con una leve inclinación de cabeza, aún un poco impresionado por la explicación el chico lo observó detenidamente.

-¿Entonces usted…? –El hombre simplemente asintió- deben tenerle mucho respeto por aquí –comentó, el mago adulto lo observó intrigado por el comentario- ¿no es el león (Abbas) el rey de las bestias? –Inquirió, el hombre lo miro sorprendido solo por un segundo antes de reír nuevamente entre dientes.

-Eres más listo de lo que pensaba chico –le dijo finalmente mientras lo observaba acariciar al cuello de su dragón el cual cerraba los ojos ante el tacto como lo haría un perro o algo parecido.

Luego de un rato Firas regresó con una bolsa agrandada y una caja llenas tanto de carne de oveja deshuesada como de la bebida que le encargo el niño, después de que el dragón comiera y el hombre recuperara la movilidad en su mano ambos, chico y dragón se retiraron rumbo al este.

* * *

El mapa que Abbas le había vendido era muy parecido al mapa del merodeador que el mismo poseía, pero este indicaba un área mucho más grande sin mencionar a los grupos de bandidos que rondaban el borde del valle para asaltar a los viajeros y a los nundus ya sea hibernando o rondando por el valle, si alguien tenía que pasar forzosamente por ese lugar necesitaba de ese mapa, generalmente eran caravanas ya que un mago solo tenía muchas formas mejores de viajar a través del desierto, pero él no tenía intención de atravesarlo ni mucho menos de bordearlo sino de internarse en él. Habían un total de tres nundus despiertos y activos una vez atravesaron los límites del valle Harry salto del lomo de Minie y tomo su propia forma de colacuerno (la cual era más del doble de la de su hermanita).

_-Deberías haberte quedado en el baúl _–le dijo, ahora entendía si le hablaba en draconiano o español pero solo contestaba en su propio idioma- _nunca habíamos cazado algo como esto._

_-"Razón de más para que me lleves" –fue la respuesta- "soy inmune a su peste y soy el único respaldo que tienes, sin mencionar el mejor que podrías conseguir" –agregó muy pagada de sí misma la voz, en contraste con su forma el tono era increíblemente suave._

_-Y la más humilde además _–contestó sarcástico el mago-dragón.

Por respuesta recibió una suave pero directa bola de fuego justo en la cara que lo sacudió un poco. Antes de poder responderle un olor a carne muerta de muchas semanas los hizo tensarse, con un gruñido se dirigieron al lugar donde provenía. El lugar era idéntico por todos lados pero el olor era mucho más fuerte allí y sus sensibles sentidos estaban seguros de que el nundu rondaba por esa parte.

_-"Se desplaza bajo tierra" –Recordó Minerva- "aquí arriba no puede sentirnos, pero si bajo y hago de señuelo…"_

_-¡TU NO VAS A HACER DE SEÑUELO! –Le advirtió._

_-"Tienes mejor puntería" –Le recordó- "y ambos sabemos que sus dientes o garras solo rasgarían mi piel"_

_-Nadie va a ser señuelo –recalcó antes de cargar una bola de fuego en su hocico y arrojarla sobre el suelo._

_-"¡Lo vas a asustar!" –Exclamó, su homónimo solo negó disparando otra bola de fuego._

_-Cuando eres el mayor depredador de un territorio aún lo que debería asustarte no lo hace –le dijo muy elocuentemente- te atrae._

Y así fue, un enorme leopardo salió del suelo buscando la fuente del alboroto solo para ser recibido por dos dragones en vilo sobre él, aún con esta ventaja seguía pareciendo una lucha desigual ante un monstruo que los superaba en tamaño cuatro a uno a Harry y diez a uno a Minie. Les tomo casi toda la tarde someterlo y ya que no podían sacarlo de allí ni Harry podía regresar a su forma humana dentro de aquel valle envenenado durmieron en esa forma luego de alimentarse de la carne de su presa, al día siguiente buscaron agua, por suerte el valle contaba con un oasis cercano ya que ni siquiera su cantimplora mágica habría sido suficiente para sofocar la sed de dos dragones, luego de que estos dejaran solo piel y huesos de su primera presa.

Por suerte el aire en el oasis era lo suficientemente limpio para que Harry recuperara su forma una vez allí guardó su nuevo trofeo en una bolsa hermética gigante y lo metió dentro de su bolsa, revisó nuevamente el mapa y partieron a una nueva cacería. Les llevó el resto del día y hasta la noche pero dieron con los otros dos que estaban despiertos, la batalla con cada uno duro horas, solo la interminable resistencia propia de los dragones les permitió soportar aquello. Una vez hecho esto destazaban los órganos internos y dejaban solo la piel y huesos, Minerva llevaba a Harry lo suficientemente alto para que la peste no le afectara y este volvía su forma normal se cubría con un encantó casco de burbuja y regresaban para asegurar los restos a unos arneses y llevárselos. Como los nundus que dormían estaban demasiado abajo en la tierra no era seguro intentar llegar a ellos para atacarlos, por lo que tendrían que dejarlos por otros cinco a diez años hasta que despertaran.

Su regresó fue algo que se contaría en futuras leyendas: _"El amanecer de un nuevo día lo trajo consigo desde el valle de los muertos. Oculto por la imagen de la inocencia se encuentra Kadar (El poderoso), el jinete de dragón que conquistó al hijo del desierto, tantas veces como número de lunas estuvo ausente en el inclemente desierto, tres veces en total"_

Kadar fue el nombre que se gano ese día entre los beduinos, los cuales aún no terminaban de creer lo que veían cuando vieron a ese joven (ya nadie se atrevía a decirle niño aunque eso fuera en realidad) junto a su dragón, el cual arrastraba las colosales pieles de leopardo que aún conservaban sus huesos y mostraban múltiples heridas de batalla que eran claramente mortales y sanguinarias, como las perforaciones en la parte del cuello y el cráneo o en el estomago y el tórax donde las costillas estaban destrozadas. Sin embargo en todo el mercado la pregunta real era con quien iba a negociar, si es que iba a hacerlo, aquellos invaluables tesoros. Demasiados se decepcionaron cuando lo vieron ser recibido por un anormalmente alegre Abbas. Según algunos testigos dijeron, el chico no solo le vendió una de las pieles y casi todos los huesos (al parecer tenía planes para las otras dos pero aún así una piel era algo por lo que cualquiera en ese mercado hubiera dado todas sus reservas de oro y no solo por lo que era sino por la leyenda de la que ahora formaba parte) sino que también hizo trato por muchas otras cosas, entre las que estaban pieles de mantícora, acido de serpiente marina, cabezas y colas de quimera y una gran dotación de veneno de acromántula. Luego de esto se retiro de África con una ganancia de cuarenta mil galeones con rumbo al norte.

* * *

La comunidad de gigantes había crecido prospera en los últimos años fuera del conocimiento del resto del mundo, su sociedad y sus números iban creciendo en lugar de disminuir y ahora podían instruir a sus "pequeños", todo gracias a la ayuda que habían recibido años atrás de un mago desconocido, las rocas grabadas con runas que les dejo tenían la capacidad de curar y ayudaban a los gigantes recién nacidos a controlar su carácter para que no tuvieran problemas en crecer, según decía en dos o tres generaciones más ya no sería necesario usar la piedra, su naturaleza habría evolucionado por completo, las reservas de alimento eran suficientes para que todos subsistieran sin necesitada de pelearse por lo mejor gracias a los conocimientos de pesca y cultivo ahora colaboraban entre ellos, lo que hacía las cosas mucho más amenas. Sin embargo algo con la naturaleza es que no puedes suprimirla por completo, de vez en cuando estallaban peleas. Por lo que se había establecido una especie de acuerdo para mantener las batallas tan contenidas como fuera posible, si a alguien no le parecía algo solo los implicados (no más de dos) luchaban hasta que uno cediera su punto.

A pesar de esto, se controlaban lo suficiente para evitar matar a alguien. Matarse unos a otros fue una de las primeras, sino es que la única, prohibición que había declarado el Gurg luego de que él y su pueblo entendieran el peligro en que su especie se encontraba. Sin embargo este mensaje no llego a todos, algunos meses después de su "evolución" un grupo de gigantes refugiados llego desde Inglaterra luego de la caída de lord Voldemort, estos causaron muchos problemas en la ahora pasiva comunidad a pesar de que intentaron ayudarlos a integrarse con las rocas mágicas que poseían estas solo consiguieron hacerlos consientes de que no tenían oportunidad de ganar en una batalla directa, sin embargo esto no evitaba que el agresivo grupo diera problemas cada que pudieran y en más de una ocasión enfrentaran en la arena al Gurg tratando de derrocarlo, él cual pese a lograr vencerlos, cada vez se hallaba en mayor desventaja.

Una tarde, no diferente a cualquier otra, un par de gigantes discutían acerca de su preferencia para usar el lago, ya que ambos estaban pescando pero uno, de los que daban problemas, no quería compartirlo, por lo que el otro se puso necio respecto a abandonar el lugar. Como era obvia la dirección que tomaría esto, y desde que llegaron los problemáticos había habido incluso algunas muertes en la arena, uno de los niños fue a buscar a Karkus para que interviniera, sin embargo esto no fue necesario ya que antes de que el Gurg se interpusiera alguien se le adelanto, una pareja de dragones muy jóvenes aterrizaron de la nada en medio de los gigantes a orillas del lago y se pusieron a beber, como aún el mayor era más bajo que cualquiera de los gigantes (hablamos de cinco y medio metros y la otra la mitad de esto) un gigante de siete metros pelo cenizo largo, del grupo de refugiados, intento atacarlo, pero fue frenado por la mano del Gurg que reconoció en la bestia un par de brillantes ojos verdes. Sin explicar su reacción todavía se giro con toda tranquilidad a la bestia y la observo fijamente. Karkus no era tonto, por lo menos ya no, notaba las diferencias entre este y él que les brindo su apoyo, sin embargo también notó la semejanza, por lo que finalmente hablo.

-Bienvenido, aprendiz de Prometeo –dijo jovialmente llamando la atención de todos los presentes, algunos comenzaron a murmurar entusiasmados al escucharlo, pero otros solo entrecerraron los ojos con cautela, entre ellos uno que observaba desde lejos la disputa que los suyos causaban esperando, como siempre, una oportunidad.

El gigante de ocho metros y dientes tan negros como su cabello azabache observaba al lagarto encogerse hasta tomar la forma de un niño y a su "líder" inclinarse sobre una rodilla para poder verlo mejor y hablar con él, podía escuchar como aquellos pusilánimes que se hacían llamar gigantes y que habían abandonado su fuerza cuchicheaban entusiasmados con la llegada de este "sucesor" de aquel mago que les había dado grandes regalos en el pasado. No había estado en ese entonces ya que fue casi al mismo tiempo que el mago que los lideraba desapareció y ellos fueron expulsados a estas lejanas montañas, pero había escuchado mucho de aquel mago, todos los días, alguien lo mencionaba agradeciendo sus nuevas ventajas. Tanto era su respeto por aquel mago que, ya que él no les había dicho su nombre, lo bautizaron Prometeo, su conocimiento les decía que así se llamaba el Gran Gigante (Titán) que dio a los hombres sus dones, por lo que encontraron apropiado llamar a su benefactor de la misma manera. Golgomath se veía decepcionado con este aprendiz, aunque su experiencia le decía que no debía medir a un mago por su apariencia aún así no creía que ese mocoso valiera la pena… o eso pensó hasta que el chico le mostro al Gurg su regalo de presentación. Una piel de leopardo tan grande como para cubrir por completo al Gurg, o a cualquier otro gigante, trabajada de tal manera que parecía un traje de batalla.

Una ventaja de vivir con todos las comunidades de gigantes es que los hay de todos los lugares del mundo y siempre se comparten nueva información de distintos lugares, sobre todo en los últimos años. Fue así que muchos exclamaron su sorpresa al ver la piel del hijo del desierto, una criatura tan temible que los gigantes oriundos del desierto dieron varios pasos atrás al verla, los que habían escuchado de la temible fiera se acercaron para ver mejor el nuevo trofeo que a partir de ahora sería considerado como el emblema del Gurg. Golgomath solo observó con una nueva expresión de codicia la brillante prenda que ahora ostentaba el líder mientras aceleraba sus planes para arrebatársela la próxima vez que combatieran.

* * *

Habían pasado ya seis meses desde su arribo con los gigantes, en los que finalmente había encontrado varias oportunidades de contactar con Ginny, la cual se encontró muy emocionada de volver a hablar con él, luego de que se le pasara el enojo por haberla dejado sin noticias por casi medio año (Lo cual fue casi una semana luego de que le cortara su primer intento de llamada). Harry fue poniéndose al corriente con ella, diciéndole de los lugares que había visitado y describiéndole lo que había aprendido (claro está que dejaba de lado los detalles más aterradores de sus viajes y batallas, aún así era más que suficiente para tener algo de que platicar por horas), como Ginny le había insistido mucho le dijo como empezar a practicar su magia sin necesidad de una varita, aunque para eso también necesitaba realizar los hechizos con una varita y aprender a sentir su propio flujo de magia. Esto le tomo los primeros siete meses (su nivel de magia era muy bajo debido a su edad, por lo que esta sería la parte más difícil), afortunadamente los niños Weasley tenían, aunque no lo supieran, una gran ventaja, al ser sus varitas usadas eran todas registradas de magos mayores, por lo que de hecho podían hacer magia con estas sin que el ministerio lo detectara dentro de su propia casa, claro que conociendo a sus hijos (en especial a los gemelos) los Sres. Weasley nunca les dirían de esta laguna en la vigilancia, sin mencionar que era ilegal, pero Harry le dio el dato a Ginny quien lo aprovecho al máximo, ahora ya dominaba muchos hechizos básicos de primero y empezaba a trabajar en controlar su magia, lo cual le tomaría otros dos meses (este paso era más sencillo que el anterior en alguien "normal") Por último le dijo que estaba en una comunidad apartada en la que aceptaban a Minie, en las montañas, y que se estaba acostumbrando al tipo de vida rustica de los montañeses.

La cual había resultado ser un reto, casi no podía usar magia (El otro Harry se lo había prohibido mientras durara su estancia al menos que fuera para ayudar a la comunidad entera, no solo a él) por lo que lo habían asignado para vivir con un gigante pequeño que vivía solo, su madre había muerto hace mucho luego de abandonarlo y aunque antes todos se metían con él ahora solo lo continuaban haciéndolo los del grupo de Golgomath. El gigante, que según supo se llamaba Grawp, era muy amable y un poco ingenuo, claro que eso era porque era muy joven pero aún así se valía bien para sobrevivir, algo que tenían en común todos los gigantes y no lo presionaba con sus labores pareciendo entender que le costaban mucho trabajo, hablaba poco pero se habían vuelto amigos, fue inesperado pero muy interesante saber por su otro yo lo que sabía de este peculiar Gigante y su hermano mitad-gigante que vivía y trabajaba en Hogwarts. Todos los días acompañaba a Grawp a conseguir agua, cazar (los animales de la explanada luego de algunos meses de vivir en ella se volvían enormes) y fabricar recolectar o pescar. La magia que tenía permitida usar para cada tarea era mínima generalmente solo para ayudarse a estar en el campo pero el resto debía hacerlo de forma manual. Al principio pensó que no duraría ni un día, pero con cada día que pasaba todo se volvía más simple, cuando se lo preguntó a su yo más viejo este tardo unos segundos antes de decidirse a contestarle y cómo hacerlo.

_-Como recordaras –empezó- use un hechizo de adaptación muy fuerte en ti, era para que te desarrollaras con mayor prontitud, pero esto no es todo lo que hace –continuó- el hechizo modifica tu cuerpo para que puedas adaptarte a cualquier situación adversa y al mismo tiempo fortalecerte con ella. Un ejemplo ¿no te pareció extraño que solo teniendo cinco años pudieras acostumbrarte tan rápido al extenuante itinerario de aprendizaje de magia y practica de combate que te impuse? claro que necesitabas comer por cuatro niños de tu edad para sostener tu cuerpo y dormir casi diez horas pero te acostumbraste y te fortaleciste –le explicó con calma, Harry asintió recordando la sensación de que todo se facilitaba cada día, igual que ahora con los gigantes- en este caso tu convivencia con los gigantes fuerza al conjuro a fortalecerte físicamente para soportar tu nuevo entorno, además… -se cortó de repente llamando la atención del chico._

_-¿Además…? _–Le incitó, con un suspiro la voz prosiguió.

_-Además tu mente madura mucho más rápido –completó- tal vez no lo has notado porque no convives con niños de tu edad, Ginny es un caso especial, pero eres mucho más maduro que ellos, es debido a que tu mente debe alcanzar un desarrollo igual al mío o mayor para cuando tengas quince años, por esto tu mente se desarrolla por lo menos tres veces más rápido de lo que debería desde cumpliste los cinco, así que, cuando tengas diez años…_

_-Mentalmente estaría en los veinte _–completó el Harry más joven un tanto impresionado de lo fácilmente que el cálculo paso por su mente, pudo ver el asentimiento de su yo futuro dentro de su cabeza y tardó un instante en notar por qué se mantenía tan sombrío-_ lo que significa que abre perdido mi infancia antes de darme cuenta._

_-No deseaba que perdieras eso también –se excuso levemente apesadumbrado pero aun conservando cierta frialdad en su trato._

_-No importa, no estaba teniendo una infancia de todos modos en ese orfanato así que es igual ¿Este hechizo me hará alguna otra cosa?_

_-No por ahora, pero cuando tengas que irte con los vampiros y las veelas desarrollaras escudos mentales y emocionales más fuertes de los que te puedes imaginar para adaptarte._

Con esto el chico continuó con sus labores, de vez en cuando ayudaba a construir nuevas construcciones ampliadas para los gigantes, como una carpintería o panadería, también ayudaba en la siembra con hechizos fertilizantes, periódicamente sacaba las conservas de su baúl y las agrandaba para compartirlas con la comunidad. Sin embargo no todo era tranquilo, continuamente había tenido roces con los gigantes del grupo de Golgomath, que cada vez eran más numerosos, desconfiaba tremendamente de este por lo que un día probo por primera vez su Legilimancia con alguien que no era Minie, y no le agrado lo que vio, de inmediato fue con Karkus y le conto acerca del intento de derrocamiento, no sin cierta sorpresa se entero de que Karkus ya sospechaba de aquello.

-¿Por qué no haces algo entonces? –Le preguntó intrigado, el gigante, sentado en una gran silla de madera, piel de venado y hueso suspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

-Porque no hay mucho que hacer joven mago –le contestó- conozco a los que son como Golgomath, he visto a muchos gigantes así antes, implacables y deseosos de mostrar su fuerza sin importarles nada más, no se detendrá hasta que consiga lo que quiere o lo maten, pero…

-Pero no puedes matarlo, aún en la arena, ya que perderías el respeto de tu pueblo al faltar a tu dogma de proteger la vida de los gigantes –completó el chico asintiendo y comprendiendo lo complicado de la situación, de repente una idea se formo en su cabeza- pero, ¿qué tal si alguien más lo enfrentara y matara en la arena? –Karkus lo miro frunciendo levemente el entrecejo mientras consideraba sus palabras.

-¿Una trampa? –Harry asintió tratando de parecer más seguro de lo que se sentía- ¿Tú harías eso?

-Sería más fácil solo desterrarlo pero volvemos al problema inicial, darle la espalda a los gigantes –comentó un poco desanimado- sin mencionar que él ya conoce el paradero de este lugar, sería arriesgado dejarlo ir con eso –Karkus asintió desde su posición- y aún debemos considerar mi castigo –el gigante lo miro atónito- no puedo hacer algo como esto y salir impune, además servirá para que sean más concientes acerca de intentar matar a uno de los suyos –le explicó con calma.

Tras una discusión a solas en la casa de Karkus, luego de colocar hechizos anti sonido, Harry salió del lugar con una expresión determinada camino al lago, allí encontró a Grawp llevando la pesca del día para la cena, pero de repente unos seis gigantes lo bloquearon y le quitaron bruscamente la cubeta en la que llevaba su comida, el ojiverde notó de inmediato a Golgomath entre estos sonriendo cruelmente al gigante más pequeño alejando la cubeta de su alcance mientras lo empujaban al lodo, justo allí se acabo su paciencia.

-¡Hey tú, idiota de con dientes de carbón! –Le gritó con tal fuerza, aumentando su voz con un _sonorus_ sin varita, que no le hubiera extrañado que su grito se oyera en todo el valle- ¡NO ERES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE HOMBRE PARA CONSEGUIR TÚ PROPIO ALIMENTO! ¡¿ERES TAN INÚTIL QUE TIENES QUE ROBARLO DE LOS QUE SÍ SE LO GANAN? ¡ADEMÁS DE TENER TAN POCOS HUEVOS QUE NECESITAS ENFRENTARTE A ALGUIEN SEIS A UNO PARA ATREVERTE! –OK, tal vez, solo tal vez, se había pasado un poco llamando su atención pero consiguió lo que esperaba, Golgomath lo tenía en la mira, pese a que estaba seguro de que no era su cuerpo lo que temblaba, sino todo lo demás, mientras ese cúmulo de montañas ambulantes se acercaban a él no pudo evitar luchar contra la idea de desaparecer de allí. Sin embargo se mantuvo en su sitio firmemente ante los enormes bárbaros que tenían clara intención de aplastarlo, hasta que una voz más resonó en el lugar.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí? –La voz de mando del Gurg que llegaba con su elegante piel y dominante presencia guardo el lugar en silencio un instante.

-¡Me ha insultado! –Bramó Golgomath furioso señalando a Harry- ¡Esa mosca!

-¡Dije lo que pensaba de ti! –Le cortó Harry con fuerza pese a que su voz aún no era nada profunda- ¡¿Acaso tienes alguna queja? –Le retó muchos lo miraron incrédulo por su osadía, pero los que estuvieron presentes estaban de acuerdo con el chico en su definición del dientes negros, abusivo, este iba a lanzarse de nuevo contra Harry hasta que una porra se interpuso en su camino.

-¿La tienes? –Preguntó a su vez el Gurg.

-¡Claro que sí! –Contestó de inmediato sin pensarlo, Harry sonrió de medio lado sin que nadie lo notara.

-Entonces solo hay una manera de arreglar esto –declaró Harry secamente ganándose la atención de todos, era claro a lo que se refería pero era insensato pensar que hablara en serio acerca de retar a Golgomath a la arena, un instante de silencio cayó sobre todos los presentes, ahora más de cien gigantes que se habían acercado a ver el alboroto, esté fue cortado por el reclamó de uno del grupo de Golgomath.

-¡No tiene el derecho! –reclamó un gigante de piel áspera como roca y cabello verde pantano con ojos grises- ¡No es uno de los nuestros!

-Es un visitante en nuestro pueblo, con el que tenemos una gran deuda, y que ha sido invitado a compartir nuestras costumbres –le recordó severamente el Gurg, muchos bramaron de acuerdo con estas palabras.

-¡Pero sigue siendo un mago! –Reclamó otro de los revoltosos- tiene magia, va en contra del combate de fuerza de la arena –intervino.

-Mi magia es mi fuerza –interrumpió Harry ganándose la atención de los presentes- pero si tanto les preocupa no usare hechizos para atacar solo para ayudarme a mi mismo y peleare según sus normas –prometió, muchos lo miraron incrédulos y sorprendidos, los del grupo de Golgomath intercambiaron miradas pero los ignoró y centro su atención en el gigante que sin dudarlo un instante se uniría a Lord Voldemort solo por la libertad de matar a quien quisiera- a no ser que termines esta disputa aquí aceptando que eres un ladrón y un cobarde.

-¡MOCOSO! –De nuevo intentó arrojarse sobre el niño pero entre todos los suyos lo detuvieron al ver que más de una veintena de gigantes, entre ellos Grawp y el mismo Karkus, se alistaban para saltarles encima si se acercaban más al chico- ¡EN LA ARENA ESTA TARDE!

Fue lo último que dijo antes de soltarse sin ningún esfuerzo de sus seguidores y salir hecho una furia de allí, Harry siguió su ejemplo luego de ayudar a Grawp a recuperar su pesca del día, ya que a Minie no le gustaba demasiado el pescado intercambiaron uno por un poco de carne de cabra para ella que seguramente ya los esperaba en la casa, generalmente ella no se separaba de Harry pero el día de hoy había dicho que exploraría el bosque y volaría bajo por la falda de la montaña, ahora que pensaba en ello Harry comenzó a preocuparse por la reacción de su hermanita ante lo que iba a hacer.

-"_¡¿ACASO PERDISTE LA POCA RAZÓN QUE TODAVÍA TENÍAS?" –_Se lo estaba tomando mucho mejor de lo que Harry esperaba, el mago de la cicatriz se preguntaba ociosamente si era posible quedarse mentalmente sordo- _"¡¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO AL RETAR A ESE MASTODONTE SUPERDESARROLLADO A UNA PELEA SIN USAR TU MAGIA!"_

_-En que es demasiado peligroso para irnos dejándolo con vida _–contestó llanamente cortando las protestas de la dragona, paso a enseñarle sus recuerdos de lo sucedido desde lo que vio en la mente de Golgomath hasta el plan que trazó con Karkus más tarde ese día, al final la expresión facial de Minerva era, si eso es posible en un dragón, incluso más sombría que de costumbre.

-_¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo?-_Preguntó finalmente, Harry estaba tan concentrado en ese mismo asuntó que apenas noto que no hablo en draconiano.

-_No puedo usar mi magia para atacarlo directamente pero puedo usarla para fortalecerme y resguardarme, tendrá que bastar _–decidió impregnando tanta convicción como le era posible en sus pensamientos.

_-En verdad vas a…_

_-Sí_

_-Él no es como nada que hayas tenido que matar antes Harry, es prácticamente humano._

_-Tú no viste dentro de su mente Minie _–le contradijo pesadamente- _créeme, las quimeras que matamos en Grecia eran mucho más humanas que él _–argumentó tan metido en aquellos terribles pensamientos que su hermanita no lo interrumpió ni replicó nada más.

* * *

-¡COF! ¡COF!

Estaba regando la arena con su sangre y saliva, aquel último golpe con mazo de ese mastodonte le dio de lleno, de no ser por la resistencia y fuerza que su cuerpo había asimilado de su convivencia con los gigantes (en la cual estaba concentrando la mayor parte de su magia para mantenerla al nivel de un gigante) seguro que habría sido aplastado como una mosca tal como lo definía Golgomath, sin embargo solo perdió dos dientes, que eran de leche así que no importaba mucho tampoco, sacudiéndose la cabeza se levanto aún aturdido para encarar a su enemigo que lo veía con su característico gesto de superioridad pese al ojo cerrado y los dientes faltantes en la inmensa cara, cortesía de los primeros golpes que le asentó Harry cuando alcanzó su cabeza. Espabilando corrió de regresó los once metros que salió disparado por el golpe y con un giro en tierra escapo de que lo aplastaran otra vez, pasando entre las piernas como árboles del gigante quedó a sus espaldas, luego de un salto golpeó directamente la rodilla en la parte de atrás forzando al gigante a perder el equilibrio y caer sobre una rodilla. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse clavó las garras que había transformado en sus guantes de dragón (el arma que eligió para la lucha) y los clavó cortándole los tendones de la pierna derecha.

-¡GGGGGGRRRRRHHHHHH!

Ahora si regó la arena con abundante sangre mientras el rugido de agonía se expandía por toda la arena, en ese momento Harry considero dejarlo hasta allí, cortarle el otro tendón, curar la piel y dejarlo incapacitado para siempre, nadie lo seguiría jamás y no habría peligro ni necesidad de matarlo, pero antes de poder tomar esa decisión pudo ver el enorme mazo acercándose nuevamente a él, pero mucho más lento que antes, apenas era un intento por moverlo, pero Harry no logró esquivarlo por lo que al recibir el impacto se aferró al madero, Golgomath no lograba verlo pero mantenía la cachiporra sobre su cabeza mientras buscaba a su diminuto oponente, al cual jamás podría encontrar. Las garras de sus guantes se habían aferrado con tanta fuerza a la madera que Harry no podía soltarlas por lo que aflojo el tamaño de los guantes para simplemente deslizarse de ellos y cayó con un medio giro listo para aterrizar justo sobre la maraña de pelo negro en la cabeza del gigante, aquel fue el instante más largo en su corta vida, sabiendo lo que le esperaba al terminar el descenso era como si su mente lo retrasara tratando de detener el tiempo para evitarle tener que hacerlo. Pero ya no podía retractarse, sí no lo hacía Golgomath lo encontraría y aplastaría entre sus manos. Juntando toda la magia que tenía directamente sobre sus puños cerrados para hacerlos proyectar un _reducto_ al contacto, una vez sus pies tocaron en el cráneo sus rodillas se doblaron en anticipación mientras sus pequeños puños caían hacía su centro de apoyo con todo el impulso que el mago de cabello negro le pudo dar.

El "¡CRACK!" resonó por toda la arena sobre los gritos de los enromes espectadores dejando le lugar en silencio total mientras la enorme mole caía con la cabeza abierta y sangrando a borbotones, durante la caída también el pequeño cayó y rodó por la arena como un muñeco de trapo, se levantó pesadamente y con dificultad asombrosa solo para detallar el lugar una vez más. Una arena de combate hundida varios metros debajo de un podio de gradas que lo rodeaba completamente casi tan grande como la sala de piedra dentro de su baúl pero menos profunda y llena de espectadores que veían de manera sombría la escena, a pesar de todo, uno de ellos había muerto ese día, aunque nadie, incluidos los que lo seguían, hizo nada por recoger sus restos, sino que mejor acompañaron a Harry a las cavernas de curación donde sus mismas rocas lo recompusieron, todos sabían que había cometido una ofensa capital ese día. Aún así nadie lo veía con odio o reproche, incluso los seguidores de Golgomath lo miraban con algo parecido al respeto, los demás solo con lástima y tristeza. Tras una larga deliberación El Gurg decidió desterrarlo hasta que aprendiera su lección, se le daría solo una oportunidad de volver para ver si era merecedor de recuperar su confianza o de lo contrario no podría volver a pisar ese valle bajo amenaza de muerte.

Esa misma noche juntó de vuelta sus cosas las encerró en su baúl y su bolsa y antes de irse hizo desaparecer el cuerpo de Golgomath de la arena, tras una emotiva despedida, en al que la mayoría de los gigantes fueron a despedirlo y casi es aplastado por Grawp, él y Minie alzaron el vuelo como dos dragones orgullosos y fieros en el cielo nocturno y desaparecieron una vez atravesaron los hechizos protectores.

-_¿Qué hiciste con el cuerpo? –Le preguntó finalmente Minerva cuando estuvieron suficientemente lejos._

_-Será otro recordatorio –contestó secamente, dejando el claro que no quería tocar el tema más, el dragón no insistió._

_**Continuara…**_


	10. Capitulo 6 Parte 2

**NA: **Primero que nada, gracias a los lectores que aún siguen mi Fic por sus comentarios, **a Satorichiva** entiendo tu preocupación y creeme que me cuestione mucho tanto esta como otras partes más crudas de la historia que vendran más adelante (en el escrito aqui presente de hecho) pero creó que lo único que podía hacer por Harry era intercambiar un infierno por otro, un futuro en el que tendría una humanidad solo para perderla de la manera más cruel por uno en el que tendría que descurbrir lentamente y mantener su humanidad a través de las peores circunstancias.

Hasta la próxima

**Capitulo 6: Adaptación (parte 2)**

Era conocido por todos el legendario carácter que se gastaba la única comandante mujer del escuadrón de caminantes diurnos, puesto que lo habían visto cuando formaba parte de la guardia de honor de los cazadores de muerte, aún luego de ser deshonrada cuando su vida le fue perdonada por un mago había conseguido un lugar en el nuevo ejército de elite de los ancianos y había avanzado a pasos agigantados desde entonces. Pese a su frialdad todos conocían de su temperamento y del temple que poseía tal que no dudaría en asesinar a cualquiera con quien incordiara en un segundo. Estas eran algunas de las razones por las que los vampiros de la fortaleza no comentaban nada acerca de la proximidad de aquel aprendiz del mago que hace unos pocos años había derrumbado todas sus defensas y acabado con la mitad de su poderosa armada, aún así unas pocas historias del niño habían llegado cuando el escuadrón de Ivanov llego de su última misión en la que enfrentarían un dragón que había estado dando problemas al oeste. La noticia de que el chico derrotó a ese dragón solo, fue el inicio de rumores acerca de su próximo regreso, la mayoría de los que habían sobrevivido a su primera visita de su maestro esperaban una oportunidad de retribución, el resto (entre ellos la mayoría que formaban parte ahora de los caminantes diurnos) esperaban una oportunidad para ver cuán poderoso era en verdad ese supuesto sucesor, lo que nadie entendía era el por qué venía. Eso era algo de lo que solo estaban al corriente los ancianos e Ivanov, y cada uno era una fuente más cerrada que la otra, en especial la pelirroja, era esa la razón por la que los vampiros puros charlaban al respecto durante la noche mientras la vampiriza y el resto de la nueva armada descansaban.

No era que lo necesitaran del todo en realidad, podían mantenerse despiertos hasta por tres meses sin que les presentara un problema en tanto se alimentaran regularmente a diferencia de la mayoría de los vampiros regulares que al llegar el alba caían dormidos al instante y no despertaban hasta el crepúsculo, solo vampiros muy viejos o con mucha habilidad podían dominar ese instinto lo que demostraba las ventajas que poseían estos nuevos soldados. Lo mismo sucedía con la necesitada de sangre, al principio parecía simplemente que no necesitaban alimentarse con la misma regularidad, pero lo cierto era que no disfrutaban la caza igual que antes de la nueva conversión, a algunos incluso les repudiaba, pero solo si se trataba de humanos. Según ellos no había desafío alguno en matar humanos por lo que cazaban animales de montaña carnívoros o veloces para correr. Ningún otro vampiro entendía está tendencia pero en tanto el cambio en la alimentación no afectara sus habilidades o fuerza (que seguían siendo iguales y en algunos casos mejores que las de sus congéneres) no les importaba.

Esta noche una importante reunión se celebraba en el saló principal del castillo, arquitectura especial y hechizado era tan grande como la cámara de los secretos, los noventa y nueve ancianos de todo el mundo se reunieron junto a sus respectivas guardias, pese a que los nueve principales de la cofradía ofrecieron sus nuevos activos para la tarea de escolta diurna sus hermanos los rechazaron alegando que no les tenían aún tanta confianza, el recinto central tenía tronos para cada uno hechos en piedra, los nueve principales unos tres pies más altos que el resto pero todos impresionantes alrededor del salón. Esa noche se discutiría el avance que representaba aquella nueva raza de vampiros si los usaban en una próxima guerra gran parte estaba en contra de usar conversos para aquello pero los resultados que habían estado mostrando en el último año era clara, solo una tarea había fallado y en esta recibieron la información de que ese escuadrón se topo con el aprendiz del mago que les dio aquella armada. Lo cual era otra de las razones que se discutirían allí, como las poderosas criaturas que eran no podían aceptar de buen modo ayuda de terceros, ni mucho menos podían aceptar la existencia de un mago como el que los nueve describieron, ninguno estaba realmente convencido de que este estuviera muerto pese a lo que les dijo. Por lo que la discusión se centro en lo que harían con el aprendiz que vendría por esas fechas (según lo que les había dicho a ese grupo luego de verlo matar al dragón en Rumania).

-_Deberíamos simplemente matarlo –_opino uno de los ancianos-_ ya hemos recibido lo que deseábamos de su maestro, sería más peligroso dejarlo con vida._

_-Sin embargo queda el hecho de que no sabemos si aquel mago está realmente muerto _–intervino objetivamente otro-_ y según los destrozos que sabemos hizo aquí solo para presentarse… _-dejo su argumento en el aire lo suficiente para que todos entendieran a lo que se refería_- no parece prudente en este punto provocarlo matando a su sucesor._

_-Sin mencionar que no sabemos aún cuál es la capacidad de este _–agregó Markus en tono paciente-_ por los datos del escuadrón sabemos que tiene un poder considerable, es obvio que eventualmente lo mataremos pero no hasta que sepamos cuáles son sus límites _–les recordó.

_**-"En ese caso creó que lo mejor es que se los muestre"**_ –una voz desconocida interrumpió con brusquedad en la mente de todos los miembros del consejo y su respectiva guardia, parecía la voz de un niño pero tenía un terrible doble eco que solo alguien con sentidos como los de ellos podría identificar.

_-¡¿Quién ha osado…? –_Se levantó uno de los ancianos proveniente del oriente y con ropas chinas, pero su protesta fue interrumpida por aquella escalofriante voz mental.

_**-"Creo que mi maestro fue demasiado blando con ustedes en base a que prefería tener un acuerdo que obligarlos, sin embargo yo me encargare de recordarles que si siguen con vida aún, fue porque alguien les permitió seguir con vida a cambio de un trato" **_–dijo claramente con tal frialdad que un escalofrió alcanzó a aquellos siniestro seres que por primera vez en su ridículamente larga vida fueron tocados por el pavor- _**"Hoy aprenderán las consecuencias de siquiera pensar en renegar de un trato ya pactado"**_

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que el arcaico grupo de seres sobrenaturales percibieron como advertencia a lo que vendría sobre ellos. Las pocas velas que apenas iluminaban el recinto se transformaron en colosales hogueras de fuego esmeralda, pese a la magnitud de estas no brindaban mayor luz que las velas que fueron o incluso menos, sin embargo sí proveían un calor abrasador. Finalmente un cumulo de flamas negras emanó de la nada en el centro de la recepción y de estas emergió un niño de cabello negro y ojos verdes de aparentes ocho años, vestido de forma un poco extraña en lo que sus ojos difirieron eran escamas negras de dragón, y los ancianos lo identificaron como el aprendiz del mago principalmente por el parentesco que lo relacionaba con este. Como es claro nadie iba a permitir semejante afrenta de buena gana, por lo que doce vampiros de la guardia principal de los visitantes se lanzaron al frente con la intención de ver quien llegaba primero a acabar con aquel mocoso insolente, su movimiento fue tan veloz que Markus no alcanzó siquiera a ordenarles que se esperaran antes de que cayeran en pedazos y se consumieran en cenizas, debido a la arrogancia que opacaba su sentido común, casi todo el resto de las guardias se arrojó en contra del pequeño pelinegro solo para ver a este convertirse en un dragón que con sus siete metros abarcaba casi toda la estancia, prácticamente invisible en las tinieblas del lugar de no ser por la habilidad de los nosferatu para ver en la oscuridad.

Sin embargo dicha habilidad no los salvo de ser alcanzados por las llamas de un intenso azul brillante, los pocos que intentaron escapar luego de ver a sus guardaespaldas caer se encontraron con la sorpresa de que el lugar había sido sellado con un potente hechizo desde el anuncio de aquella voz, sin embargo todos los demás se lanzaron a la batalla, una que no podían perder… o eso creían ellos. Su ventaja numérica total era de por lo menos mil vampiros, los más poderosos de entre su raza junto a los más ancianos con poderes mentales más allá de la imaginación de cualquier mortal. Pero al final sus poderes fueron inútiles cada vez que intentaron usarlos, su armada no tenía forma de perforar la piel de aquella inexpugnable fiera, aún cuando muchos llevaban armamento del mismo material o hecho por duendes o enanos, sin embargo cuando estas armas se hicieron presentes el dragón cambio de regreso a la forma del niño que fue con anterioridad, este no se movió en ningún momento de su lugar en el centro de la sala (en donde tenía máxima "visibilidad", en realidad no veía nada pero sus ojos, ahora completamente negros, servían como sonar), se protegió con un escudo reflector que repelía los vanos intentos por atravesarlo con armas o fuerza pero permitía la salida de los más terribles y destructivos hechizos que incluso aquellos seres milenarios hayan visto. La desesperación alcanzo finalmente a Markus cuando se percato no solo de que no podían detener a aquel ser en forma de niño, sino que sus propias formas de desaparición eran inútiles, en otras palabras…

No tenían escapatoria.

_-Solo queda pelear –decidió finalmente con el mismo mutismo que lo caracterizaba._

Fue esa decisión, la misma que lo había llevado a la supremacía del poder en una raza como aquella, la de acabar con aquella amenaza él mismo, tal vez antes de lo planeado pero lo haría. Aunque se suponía que a aquella cumbre solo los guardianes tenían permitido portar sus armas, varios ancianos llevaban sus propios métodos para defenderse, Markus entre ellos fue el más preparado. Su espada era legendaria en los círculos de magia negra, mano factura duendiga y cargada con hechizos especiales por parte de antiguos magos oscuros hace casi tantos milenios como la misma especie tenía, era capaz de cortar la magia. Tres pies de largo desde el mango, envuelto en cuero negro que terminaba en una cabeza de dragón con rubíes en la empuñadura y la forma de alas al inicio de la hoja. El filo, completamente hecho de plata pero la hoja se había vuelto en un profundo negro obsidiana desde que fue hechizada y el doble filo de la misma era de un perpetuo rojo vivo, no quemaba pero los conjuros de todo tipo eran cortados con la misma facilidad que el aire, tal como aquel escudo que hasta ahora parecía indestructible. El golpe de Markus y el sonoro ¡crack! Incluso desvió la aburrida expresión en el rostro de Harry hasta la del vampiro, ambas expresiones competían muy bien y su encuentro marcó una especie de transe en el resto de los vampiros, que no había visto a su gobernante luchar hacía muchos siglos, mucho menos lo había visto desenfundando aquella espada.

Una espada que incluso Harry había temido enfrentar en sus mejores días, no estaba del todo seguro como se pronunciaba en arameo pero la traducción del nombre era algo así como _Reaper,_ _"Segadora de almas"_, el cual no dejaba de ser un nombre apropiado dado el origen de aquella hoja. No tenía idea de cuántas almas habían alimentado el conjuro original pero un escalofrío le recorría la espina solo de imaginarlo. Porque el reconoció muy bien el tipo de magia negra que había en esa espada la primera vez que la vio en acción, la misma que su conjuro de espada de almas, pero esta era perpetua e incluso así se alimentaba con energía vital cada vez que Markus ejecutaba a alguien con ella, decían que cortaba el alma de lo que tocara, por lo que incluso un vampiro que fuera cortado llanamente con ella moría.

Lo cierto era que la espada cortaba la maldición que sostenía la vida de los vampiros provocando la muerte de estos cuando el ciclo de magia se interrumpía. Al igual que los hombres lobo los vampiros fueron creados por una maldición que se transfería en la sangre, pero los vampiros habían tenido oportunidad de evolucionar con el tiempo, en cambio los hombres lobo solo se mordían para formar otro, se aislaban y algún día morían, por lo que su especie había tenido oportunidad de evolucionar de aquella primera etapa. Los vampiros por otro lado eran el resultado de una larga tradición de mantener una maldición de magia negra y transferirla incluso de padres a hijos (pese a que esto no era muy frecuente, debido a que el ciclo "vital" de los vampiros era prácticamente estático solo tenían oportunidad de tener un hijo cada siglo). Volviendo a la espada que Markus sostenía en dirección de Harry, este último estaba seguro de que la espada no lo mataría solo con un corte pero si eliminaba su magia aún por un corto tiempo estaría indefenso a merced de una horda furiosa de inmortales no precisamente conocidos por su compasión.

Aunque llevaba su propia armadura sabía que esta no duraría nada ante aquella arma así que el mago de la cicatriz se decidió por esquivar las arremetidas de Markus convirtiéndose en niebla, por fortuna el resto de los vampiros habían dejado de atacar para observar expectantes así que había dejado de sentir la presión de los ataques mentales de los ancianos, lo cual no dejaba de ser una ventaja ya que no estaba seguro de poder mantenerlos a raya y al mismo tiempo seguir con esa batalla. Ya que sus hechizos poco podían hacer había optado por la ancestral batalla de espadas, tomo una de las espadas duendigas de uno de los jefes de guardia que había matado al inicio de la lucha, una que lograba sujetar con sus manos aún de niño (por suerte la mayoría de los vampiros eran de figura tan estética que no fue difícil hallar un arma adecuada para dichas manos), y se dispuso a atacar a la antigua usanza, nadie lo criticaría por eso según sus leyes ahora era su espada y aunque lo hicieran no podía importarle menos en aquella situación.

¡CLANK!

Había funcionado, pese a que su espada también estaba hecha con magia la forma de usarla de los duendes la protegía del conjuro de la reaper de Markus que era similar hasta cierto punto. Sin embargo aún quedaba el dilema de estar enfrentándose en esgrima al maestro vampiro de más alto rango existente, con milenios de experiencia y poder más allá de lo imaginable aún en el mundo de lo sobrenatural. Pese a esto, el propio Harry estaba en esa misma categoría, más aun desde que uso en su cuerpo aquel conjuro de adaptación, después de todo un humano normal no habría sido capaz de sostenerse frente a la presión que Markus estaba ejerciendo sobre él, este parecía haberse dado cuenta de que no estaba logrando mucho porque lo dejo y tomo su distancia. Por un instante ambos cruzaron miradas y Harry sintió un ariete golpear sus defensas de Oclumancia, afortunadamente las grietas eran reparadas antes de la segunda arremetida por lo que el ataque no era efectivo, al ver que Harry solo levantaba más su recién adquirida espada Markus optó lanzarse de nuevo al ataque. El niño que vivió no había esperado que sus reflejos de buscador le sirvieran tanto durante la guerra como lo habían hecho en ocasiones como esta, casi no podían ver a Markus cuando se movía pero sus reflejos e instintos lograban que pudiera bloquearlo, el vampiro a su vez estocaba, cortaba y giraba de tal forma que parecía un baile coordinado, a diferencia de las torpes y apenas justas salvadas del pelinegro.

Una ventaja era que el nuevo cuerpo de Harry pese a ser pequeño contaba con la fuerza y resistencia de los gigantes, esa era la única razón por la que mantenía el ritmo de Markus cuando ningún otro mortal podría haberlo hecho. Ya que no era de utilidad usar magia directamente la aplicaba en sí mismo como hizo en la pelea con Golgomath, a pesar de esto la lucha parecía más bien cuestión de tiempo antes de que fuera derrotado, pero cada vez que un corte se le acercaba lo suficiente empezaba a verlo venir más lento permitiéndole alejarse, incluso empezó a devolver los ataques, su primer golpe certero, pese a ser bloqueado, arrojó a Markus tres metros sobre el suelo forzándolo hacer una pirueta para caer sobre sus pies, aunque no le hizo nada el vampiro por primera vez parecía impresionado, nuevamente Harry tuvo que bloquear un ataque mental, solo que esta vez parecía una lluvia de balas de cañón golpeando de todas direcciones continuamente, el pestañeo y confusión momentáneo le bastó al anciano maestro vampiro para llegar frente a él y golpear horizontalmente en su torso con la firme intención de partirlo por la mitad.

Lo próximo que Harry supo era que estaba en el suelo luego de rebotar contra una pared de roca, veía luces por el golpe y la violenta forma en que se quedo sin aire y golpeó la piedra, con alguna costilla fracturada y un terrible dolor en el flanco, se forzó a recuperar el control y se levantó con asombrosa dificultad solo para encontrar la sala de recepción de los vampiros muda ante el hecho de que siguiera con vida, y él estaba igual, bajo la mirada solo para encontrarse con algo que no esperaba ver… seguía entero. Su gabardina y chaleco habían soportado el golpe, la gabardina tenía un claro corte pero la coraza en el pecho estaba intacta a la vista. Casi ausente de lo demás Harry se pregunto cuanta magia en realidad se había concentrado en aquella piel y cuan poderoso era en verdad aquel dragón, aunque el método que le dio a los enanos para trabajar el material concentraba mucho más dicho poder, no dejaba de ser inconcebible que soportara aquel golpe e incluso se estuviera recuperando por sí sola en aquellos momentos. Aún así Harry decidió no comprobar cuál era la resistencia de su armadura en ese momento, solo aprovecho la momentánea estupefacción de su adversario para curar su costilla y la distancia que ahora los separaba para regresar a su forma draconiana, solo que esta vez fue claro para todos que la coraza de antes seguía presente literalmente como una segunda piel, luego el fuego empezó a borbotar en el colmilludo hocico de Harry hasta pasar de amarillo a rojo, verde luego a azul y finalmente a un profundo negro purpúreo, al ver esto todos salieron rápidamente de su sopor y arremetieron con todo igual que antes, sin embargo los golpes de cualquier arma rebotaba en la doble coraza de la bestia, apenas unos segundos duro esta fútil tentativa de pararlo antes de que el lugar se inundará en llamas calcinando a cada vampiro en el lugar, con excepción de Markus que uso su propia arma para defenderse cortando el aliento de dragón mezclado con demonios de fuego que consumía sin miramientos a todos sus subordinados, aunque no significaban nada para él, provoca una ajena sensación angustia ver a su poderosa especia acabada con tal facilidad.

Cuando todo pareció terminar bajo nuevamente su espada para ver un espectáculo propio del sexto circulo del infierno, criptas hechas de fuego consumían a los suyos por todos lados y batallas aisladas estaban dispersas por doquier donde los vampiros apenas lograban mantener a raya a las bestias de fuego, llamas ardían todavía en el suelo de roca sin nada que las alimentara y de vez en cuando otro ser surgía hambriento de ellas, por último su vista descanso sobre el causante de todo aquello, de vuelta a su forma normal se encontraba ahora a unos metros de él viéndolo fijamente con su espada sujeta firmemente entre sus manos.

_-Parece que solo quedamos tú y yo Markus _–comentó Harry con tranquilidad, el vampiro arqueó una ceja ante sus palabras y el hecho de que siguiera hablando en su idioma.

_-Vienes a mi casa, me atacas a mí y a mis invitados y… ¿todavía tienes la desfachatez de intentar mostrarte respetuoso? _–Le espetó, pese a la calma con que pronuncio aquellas palabras se podía sentir el disgusto tras ellas.

_-Aún entre los adversarios debe existir el respeto _–contestó impasible el chico levantando más su arma- _pensaba darles una oportunidad, pero tu decisión de acabar conmigo sin importar el resultado me forzó a acelerar la ejecución de los ancianos._

_-¿Acaso crees que los conversos te seguirán? _–Le preguntó con escepticismo.

_-No me interesa que nadie me siga _–le contestó Harry sin variar su tono- _pero a pesar de todo pienso ayudar a tu especie Markus, es hora de que avancen, han pasado mucho tiempo estancados _–la expresión del vampiro se volvió más adusta ante estas palabras.

_-¿De qué estas hablándome?_

_-Lo siento Markus pero no estarás para verlo._

Con este enigmático discurso el chico arremetió contra el vampiro empuñando su espada, aún con los cinco metros que los separaban el pequeño estuvo frente a su oponente en solo un pestañeo, a lo que este tuvo que cubrirse, Markus había sido tomado por sorpresa con ese movimiento.

_-"Se movió muy rápido" –pensó de improviso- "casi como uno de los nuestros"_

Pero también se percató de que el pulso del chico, el único pulso en la sala, estaba cada vez más irregular, y de cerca podía contar las numerosas gotas de sudor en su frente, finalmente se estaba cansando, ya no duraría mucho, con esto una sonrisa amenazante surgió en los finos labios del ser sobrenatural que devolvió la embestida arrojando al chico sin problemas y reemprendió su ataque cada vez con mayor fuerza y velocidad. El pelinegro bloqueaba cada ataque y pese a su cansancio lograba reaccionar con mayor precisión y velocidad cada vez. Al estar tan concentrados en la lucha ninguno lo notó entonces, pero se movían de tal manera que eran solo un haz de colores oscuros a la luz de las flamas, al estar rodeado por miles de vampiros y luchando por su vida el conjuro de adaptación se presiono al máximo para darle las capacidades físicas al nivel para que sobreviviera, solo que esto le estaba costando todas sus reservas de magia.

Era hora de arriesgarse.

Esa espada cortaría cualquier conjuro a no ser que estuviera demasiado cerca para evitarla, pero a esa distancia no podría usar sus manos, que estaban ocupadas con su espada así que solo le quedaba una opción, no lo había hecho nunca antes pero en teoría debía funcionar. Se lanzó de nuevo contra Markus y ambos chocaron espadas, el vampiro lo miro hacia abajo mientras ejercía presión para separarlo un poco y darle el golpe de gracia, nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron, verde contra rojo vino, la semejanza con otra mirada escarlata no le importaba a Harry, sabía que esta era solo otra batalla antes de aquella así que no lo desconcentro de lo que intentaba hacer, sin perder de vista a Markus parpadeó una sola vez con tal normalidad que aún el vampiro no encontró nada extraño en ello, salvo por el hecho de que eso fue lo último que vio.

No estaba muerto… aún, pero todo se volvió oscuro, aun podía sentir las cosas a su alrededor como la presión que ejercía sobre su espada, cuando esta desapareció sin más se sintió completamente desorientado, veía formas que no podía definir y no tenían sentido, y los sonidos dejaron de llegarle, eran más como golpes de un tambor sin secuencia. De haber tenido más tiempo se habría percatado de que recibió un hechizo que invertía sus sentidos para que viera sonidos y escuchara lo que debía ver, incluso podría haberse adaptado y seguir peleando pero su oponente no iba a darle esa oportunidad. Markus apenas vio un silbido dirigirse a su muñeca y luego sintió el dolor de haber perdido su mano, cayó al suelo sujetando el muñón al tiempo que el hechizo desaparecía y se encontraba mirando al suelo y su brazo sin mano, levantando la vista encontró su espada… en manos del mago de ojos verdes, por un segundo pareció incrédulo, pero finalmente sonrió de medio lado e inclino levemente la cabeza como apreciando la hazaña del chico frente a él. Este respondió de la misma forma antes de levantar más la Reaper y cortar frente a él reuniendo toda su fuerza restante, el vampiro de rodillas era un palmo más alto que él, la hoja pasó limpiamente desde la naciente del cuello, por el torso cortando limpiamente el corazón por la mitad, hasta la cintura.

Aun quedaban cerca de trescientos vampiros en aquella enorme sala repartidos por todos lados, tan concentrados en lo suyo que no habían visto que la batalla principal había terminado, ni se percataron de que algo iba diferente hasta que los demonios de fuego con los que se enfrentaban empezaron a ser arrastrados lejos de ellos. Apenas entonces repararon en un huracán que absorbió a las flamígeras criaturas y que provenía desde la punta de la varita del joven mago pelinegro, el cual ahora se encontraba en posesión de la Reaper, frente al cuerpo cercenado de su maestro, el cual empezaba a deshacerse en cenizas. Una mirada alrededor les confirmo que solo miembros de la guardia quedaban con vida, cuando empezó el tumulto casi todos quedaron apartados luchando batallas individuales y era claro que la ventaja principal de los antiguos (sus poderes psíquicos) no eran útiles contra demonios de fuego que solo consumen todo lo que está a su paso. Antes de que decidieran que hacer la voz del chico atrapó toda su atención como no lo había hecho nada hasta ese día.

-_Regresen a sus tierras con la noticia de lo ocurrido y díganle a su pueblo que planeo visitarlos pronto con la intención hacer valer mi derecho de conquista, díganles que quiero llegar a un acuerdo con ellos y que en tanto ambos mantengamos nuestra parte nadie tiene porque ser destruido _–les dijo claramente deteniéndose un segundo para asegurarse de que captaban el mensaje antes de seguir- _recuérdenles lo que paso con los que intentaron faltar a su palabra y díganles que si pelear es lo que quieren eso es lo que tendrán. Frente a ustedes "Juro sobre mi magia que mantendré mi palabra respecto a lo que les he dicho"_

Con esto último la varita en su mano encandiló a la ex-guardia, que ahora no tenía nadie a quien cuidar, por unos segundos antes de que estos entendieran que no tenían nada que hacer allí, ya tenían sus nuevas órdenes, aquel mago había aniquilado a sus maestros y les había perdonado la vida, vieran por donde lo vieran ahora le pertenecían, hasta que lo mataran o murieran en el intento.

* * *

Desde que su horario de sueño había cambiado y ahora si tenían sueños, los caminantes diurnos no estaban seguros de que es lo que encontrarían al ir a dormir, pero nunca esperaban que al despertar su castillo estaría hecho una ruina de alborotos, a pesar de ser de día todos los vampiros estaban levantados cuchicheando por los oscuros corredores de piedra acerca de la masacre de anoche donde un solo mago había aniquilado a todos los ancianos y a su guardia de honor. No se necesito nada más para que cierta pelirroja se supiera exactamente de quien se trataba y se dirigiera de inmediato al salón del trono en donde su temporalmente nuevo gobernante estaba descansando de la agitada noche anterior junto con una mascota que había llegado esa misma mañana y había pedido que no les molestaran. Poco o nada le importaba dicha orden a la comandante vampírica cuando literalmente derribó las puertas del recinto solo para ser recibida por la extraña visión de un muchacho sentado y aparentemente dormido en el trono principal con la Reaper clavada a su lado, no terminaba de detallar esto cuando se hallo frente a frente con un par de gemas de ámbar liquido mirándola con advertencia desde la cabeza de un colacuerno húngaro de casi cinco metros.

Instintivamente sacó su espada pero eso solo provocó a la bestia que dejo caer sobre ella un lanzallamas que apenas logró esquivar, se disponía a devolverle el favor mientras el enorme lagarto preparaba otro tiro cuando una voz la interrumpió.

-¡Basta ya, Minerva!

Dragón y vampira miraron en dirección del trono solo para toparse con que Harry se había despertado ya, la, ahora reconocida, dragona se detuvo en seco al sonido de la voz pero no se abstuvo de dirigirle una mirada molesta a la intrusa, Natalia por su parte no entendía de que iba esto, una cosa era un dragón guardián pero nunca en sus más de cuatro siglos había visto algo como esto, ¡un colacuerno domesticado!, sacudiendo la cabeza giro para enfrentarse al chico pero sus palabras se perdieron al verlo a los ojos, aunque estaban a más de cinco metros podía verlo como si estuviera a un palmo, el mismo rostro un poco delgado pero levemente redondeado por lo infantil de su corta edad, aunque su gesto distaba mucho de ser infantil o inocente, sus ojos en particular, eran opacos y fríos como dos gemas poco pulidas, recordaba haber visto al chico antes y aunque le impresiono la madurez que demostraba estaba segura de que aquella no era su mirada, esos ojos eran del tipo de cosas que jamás logras olvidar, no en siglo, ni en un milenio, ni en toda la eternidad. Eran los mismos ojos que se grabaron con fuego en su cerebro aquella mañana, su primera mañana, en la mirada de un mago-dragón, como el que estaba frente a ella, pero no podía ser el mismo, soltó lo único que pudo pasar por sus labios desde su mente aún aturdida.

-¿Quién errres tú? –Preguntó aún perdida en aquellos ojos tan intensos, conto el tiempo que le tomó al chico parpadear y las veces que lo hizo, tres veces en siete octavas de segundo, mientras este asimilaba la pregunta.

-Ya nos habíamos conocido ¿no recuerdas? –Contestó de vuelta sonando tan natural que cualquier habría contestado solo con un "sí, ya recuerdo perdona", pero Natalia Ivanov no era conocida por hacer lo que los demás.

-No errres el mismo –respondió con seguridad- tus ojos te delatan, tú no errres el mismo que mato a Ragnarok.

Otra vez solo se quedaron viendo fijamente, el mago parpadeó otra vez en tres octavas de segundo y luego solo cerró los ojos con cansancio mientras con un movimiento de su mano cerraba las puertas y silenciaba el lugar.

-Sabía que era mucho pedir que no te dieras cuenta si alguna vez me veías –comentó para sí mismo mientras sonría de medio lado, luego su expresión se volvió más dura- ya que estamos en el mismo barco supongo que te lo diré, o mejor aún… te lo mostrare –ante la confusión momentánea de la vampira aclaró- entra en mi mente.

No podría decir que aquello no le sorprendió, el territorio mental era privado, claro que los vampiros lo violaban constantemente cuando podían pero cuando alguien podía defenderse era irrisible pensar que dejara a alguien entrar así porque así, por lo que asintió antes de que tuviera oportunidad de cambiar de opinión, cuando fue consiente nuevamente de su situación se encontraba en una cámara circular de piedra llena de antorchas plateadas, apenas estaban observando el lugar cuando una voz que jamás había escuchado antes llamó su atención.

-¿Por qué no puedo comérmela? –Preguntó una voz como de niña, al momento visualizó a la dragona de antes, solo que esta vez su mirada y expresión eran más expresivas, y parecía molesta.

-Porque no puedes comértela y punto –contestó cortante la voz de un hombre que la paralizó apenas la reconoció, justo al lado de la criatura estaba él, exacto a la última vez que se vieron y entre ambos estaba sobre una cama durmiendo un pequeño envuelto en la armadura de dragón.

-¿Qué significa esto? –Pregunto finalmente pasando de la vista a la dragona y a los dos pelinegros, a los cuales ahora que podía ver al mismo tiempo encontraba más semejanzas cada segundo, su entrecejo se frunció al tiempo que una sensación de asco la invadía, sin embargo su tono era muy neutral cuando hablo- ¿Poseíste a tu hijo parrra no morrrirrr? –El mago no se inmuto ante tal sugerencia pero se quedó viendo fijamente a la pelirroja por un segundo, Minie por otro lado está demostrando una nueva expresión, indignación, pero antes de poder gritarle a esa sanguijuela lo que pensaba el pelinegro mayor contestó.

-Harry Potter no es mi hijo.

-¡¿POTTERRR?

Sin esperar respuesta a su exclamación avanzó, no tan rápido como quería hacerlo, hasta el lecho del pequeño, apenas reparó en el hombre de ojos verdes que se supone era su maestro o a los gruñidos de la dragona, solo paso de ellos y al estar junto al chico levantó el flequillo de su frente revelando una pequeña cicatriz en forma de relámpago.

-Es él… -murmuró sin perder de vista la frente del chico mientras cavilaba en lo que significaba aquello, salió bruscamente de sus reflexiones cuando la voz del hombre a su lado llegaron a su cerebro.

-En verdad no me gusta mucho que la gente se me quede viendo así ¿sabes? –La vampiriza regresó a verlo con expresión confundida.

-¿A qué te… -el hombre se descubrió la frente mostrándole otra semejanza más que tenía con aquel pequeño, una semejanza que es claro no tendría porque tener aunque fuera su hijo- rrrefierrres? –Terminó la preguntó ahora bastante perdida, la voz de la dragoncita la saco de su estupor.

-En serio tienes que practicar ese español hermana –se burlo ganándose una mirada fulminante de la vampiriza de la cual hizo caso omiso totalmente, pero esto saco otra pregunta.

-¿Cómo es posible que ella hable español? Pensándolo mejorrr ¿Cómo es posible que este aquí? ¿Y cómo es eso de que tú erres él? –Le preguntó al supuesto Harry señalando al Harry en cama y tratando de mantener su acento bajo control.

-Primero lo primero –se adelantó- despertare a Harry y te explicares todo desde el inicio –pese a lo suave de su tono no era una sugerencia solo un toque de su mano en la frente del chico y los ojos de este, tan parecidos a la vez tan diferentes a los de su homónimo, se abrieron de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó de inmediato.

-Todo termino –le dijo su otro yo, al más chico asintió pero frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿Qué te molesta?

-¿Por qué no me dejaste luchar esta vez? –Peguntó directamente, su otro yo bufó con un poco de impaciencia antes de contestar.

-En primera porque aún no has perfeccionado tus defensas de Oclumancia, el ataque de prácticamente un centenar de vampiros, maestros de maestros, era demasiado para cualquiera, a mí casi me aplasta, de no ser porque acabe con la mayoría antes de que dieran demasiados problemas no estaría aquí –explicó en tono monocorde- y en segundo lugar porque no era cuestión solo de poder o de Oclumancia, esto necesitaba un nivel de frialdad que no estabas listo para demostrar, más tarde te mostrare el recuerdo para que entiendas a lo que me refiero –se adelantó al reclamo que iba a soltar su aprendiz, este asintió callándose pero entonces se percató de la presencia desconocida en el lugar, Minie era ya una visitante común dentro de su cabeza pero esta pelirroja no.

-¿Srta. Ivanov? –Preguntó confundido, luego regresó a ver los otros dos, interrogante.

-Natalia, aquí presente, como ya te había dicho antes, estará contigo a partir de ahora y por tiempo indefinido así que lo mejor será que le digamos en lo que está metida –contestó tranquilo.

-Igual que con Minie –comentó Harry, pero antes que su otro yo contestara fue interrumpido por la dragona y la vampira que se dio cuenta de quién hablaban.

-¡No me compares con esa cosa! –Gritaron las dos en perfecta sincronía, luego se regresaron a ver descubriendo sus respectivos colmillos amenazadoramente con un gruñido bajo, pero antes de que empezara lo que sin duda habría sido una interesante batalla el otro Harry intervino.

-Exactamente igual que con Minie –contestó a la pregunta de su yo más joven haciendo énfasis en las palabras mientras observaba a las chicas presentes con un claro desafió a que contradijeran lo que decía de frente, claro que no lo hicieron, el Harry más viejo tenía algo en los ojos que hacía difícil mantenerle la mirada, luego simplemente chasqueó los dedos y las flamas en las antorchas se expandieron en pantallas con imágenes en sucesión de todo tipo de situaciones en todo tipo de lugares- empezando con quién soy y de dónde… perdón, de cuándo vengo.

Durante las siguientes tres horas Harry se dedico a explicarle a Natalia que fue lo que sucedió en su tiempo, la situación en la guerra que caería, el retorno de Voldemort y acerca de su viaje al pasado cuando todo termino, que la había conocido en su tiempo y un resumen de lo que había hecho antes de atraparse dentro de la conciencia de su yo más joven, al que ahora estaba preparando para que la próxima guerra no cargue las mismas consecuencias que la que él vivió. La vampiriza aún asimilaba lo que había visto en aquellas perturbadoras memorias, impactantes hasta para alguien con tantos siglos en una vida tan violenta como la suya, incluso la batalla de la noche pasada que le mostro junto con el Harry más joven, tuvieron que interrumpir el recuerdo por la mitad cuando este decidió que ya era suficiente pero al final soporto terminar de verlo.

-¿Así que tú asesinaste al Innombrable? –Comentó más que preguntar, pero aún se notaba curiosidad en sus rasgos.

-¿Es tan difícil de creer? –Le cuestionó a su vez el pelinegro.

-Después de ver lo que le hiciste al senado mundial…. En realidad no –admitió, aún tenía cierto acento en las "r" pero lo controlaba- ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora?

-¿Yo? Yo no voy a hacer nada –contestó fácilmente, los ojos de la vampira se abrieron con horror.

-¡¿Cómo que no vas a hacer nada? ¡¿Tienes la más leve idea de lo que esto desencadenara en el orden vampírico? –Le reclamó furiosa, el mago levantó las manos en gesto de conciliación.

-Tengo una muy buena idea del infierno que está a punto de desatarse –le aseguró seriamente, luego se giró hacia su yo más joven- Harry, has adquirido conocimientos y poder, has aprendido a defenderte bien incluso a defender a otros, has aprendido lo que es una comunidad en paz y cuál es el precio máximo que podrías llegar a pagar por mantenerla así –hizo una pausa aquí- uno que desearía nunca tuvieras que volver a elegir, pero ambos sabemos que no será así, ya has conocido el significado y peso de la muerte –resumió con calma pero tratando de no ser insensible a las experiencias de aquel muchacho cuyas únicas preocupaciones deberían ser jugar en un parque, hacer la tarea o ver la televisión- este año conocerás de cerca lo que es la guerra en su forma más cruda –le dijo sombrío, Harry paso saliva tratando de mantener la calma- no puedo mentirte así que no lo hare, esta será tal vez la parte más difícil de tu entrenamiento Harry, sin importar cuánto hayas madurado, nadie está listo para ver lo que veras ni hacer lo que tendrás que hacer sin perder primero su humanidad, pero tú tendrás que conservarla –le avisó con mayor seriedad en este punto- por lo demás te perfeccionaras tanto en Oclumancia como en Legilimancia y combate sin conjuros –finalizó dando por terminada la explicación y la reunión, los tres que tenían cuerpos propios regresaron a ellos dejando a un Harry Potter adulto dejándose caer finalmente sobre la cama mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos y una expresión atormentada aparecía sobre su normalmente imperturbable faz, luego de recuperar el control se levanto y la cama desapareció dejando ver un agujero en medio de la cámara que definitivamente no había en la versión dentro de su baúl, allí una sustancia verde brillaba arremolinándose y en su interior un ser deforme y pequeño se mantenía aparentemente dormido- ya es tiempo de arreglármelas contigo –le dijo a la cosa con frialdad.

* * *

Nada había cambiado en aquella recámara de piedra, allí una vampiriza que podía caminar bajo la luz del sol, una dragona letal e inteligente como ninguna otra y un mago, apenas mayor que cualquiera que recién comenzaba a hacer magia involuntaria, se sumían en un profundo silencio las dos primeras por el destino que le esperaba al último, Minerva aún conservaba parte de sus instintos por lo que la muerte o la violencia eran diferentes para su percepción, sin embargo el lazo que mantenía con su mago era muy fuerte como para no sentir lo preocupado que estaba y le frustraba no saber cómo ayudarlo. Natalia por su parte, era nueva en todo esto pero se sentía mal por la suerte de aquel chico, era mucho más empática desde aquel ritual, como le había sucedido a todos los conversos, el lado humano que recuperaban era mucho mayor de lo que Harry les había advertido a los ancianos, casi todos los conversos estaban en contra de las leyes de los vampiros y pensaban separarse de ellas tanto como pudieran, era por eso que decidieron no matar personas para alimentarse de nuevo. Esta nueva humanidad le decía que no se separara del chico a partir de entonces, tampoco era como si pudiera elegir ahora que sabía que era propiamente su maestro, pero en ese momento decidió que si tuviera elección, elegiría quedarse junto a él.

-Sera mejor que empecemos tu entrenamiento de combate –rompió el silencio llamando la atención de los dos nuevos residentes, y dueños, del castillo- a pesar de tu habilidad con la magia te respetaran mucho más cuando demuestres lo que eres capaz de hacer con una espada… una que no sea esa –agregó señalando la Reaper- es un símbolo de poder por sí sola, pero tendrá mayor efecto demostrar de lo que tú eres capaz, te daré una clase rápida antes de que vayamos con los cazadores.

Dicho esto comenzó a irse en dirección a la armería, mago y dragón se miraron un tanto contrariados pero luego solo se encogieron de hombros y la siguieron, sin duda había conseguido sacarlo de su preocupación… por ahora, eso incluso le había valido un poco de la simpatía de Minerva. En el camino Harry comenzó a sentir una persistente jaqueca producto de los continuos ataques de Legilimancia de cada vampiro con el que se cruzaban, no era que en realidad lo estuvieran intentando, pero todos ellos tenían, por decirlo así, una frecuencia de recepción abierta para escuchar los pensamientos de los demás incluso sin intentarlo, la fuerza variaba dependiendo del vampiro pero no dejaba de ser molesto, entre ellos desarrollaban Oclumancia para proteger sus pensamientos al tiempo que usaban Legilimancia para comunicarlos era complicado y frustrante pero Harry sabía bien que no tenía más opción que acostumbrarse y cuanto antes mejor. La práctica de esgrima fue excelente para quitarle el dolor de cabeza per a cambio le dio muchos más dolores en el resto del cuerpo, Ivanov no se iba con juegos, incluso parecía que lo quería desmembrar allí mismo sin embargo consiguió que no pensara en nada más, tras media hora Harry termino en el suelo con la punta de la espada de la pelirroja sobre su cuello, Minie observaba aquello con expectación, Harry sabía que si la hoja no se retiraba pronto el sitió iba a arder, literalmente, pero la vampira parecía ajena a esto porque no retiraba su vista de Harry.

-Todavía te falta mucho –comentó fríamente, una media sonrisa cruzo el rostro del chico, antes de que se diera cuenta una barrida tan fuerte como la embestida de un buey proveniente de la pequeña pierna del muchacho la dejo de rodillas, lo siguiente que sintió fue la hoja de la espada de este sobre su propio cuello- tal vez no demasiado –agregó con una colmilluda sonrisa que emparejaba la de su contrario, Minie se relajó tras esto y volvió a echarse sobre el patio.

Pese a que estuvo bastante bien con la espada y de su reputación, aún cuando en teoría era el nuevo amo, el resto de los guerreros lo trataban con total indiferencia, incluso trataron de jugarle una broma cuando estaban repartiendo el equipo de batalla estándar antes de partir a los territorios ahora "conquistados" del resto de vampiros, esto era algo que a nadie del ejercito le hacía mucha gracia, pero fue la misma Ivanov la que se hizo escuchar y les ordeno que eso era lo que debían hacer. En el momento en que recogían equipo en lugar de una ballesta le pasaron un arco corto que parecía exacto para su estatura como si le hicieran un favor. Natalia estuvo a punto de poner al armero en su lugar por semejante broma pero le basto una mirada del muchacho para detenerla, no ayudaría a ganarse el respeto de esos soldados que su "niñera" apareciera para hablar por él, en especial cuando la situación no necesitaba palabras sino acciones. El arco en cuestión no era un juguete ni mucho menos, era de hecho uno de los mejore arcos del mundo, un arco huno especial hecho por los enanos, corto pero muy poderoso cuando se podía usarlo ya que requería una enorme presión de fuerza, aunque esto no representaba un problema para los vampiros las ballestas eran más practicas. Sin reclamar nada el pelinegro tomo el arco, saco una flecha del carcaj que le habían entregado y sin dificultado alguna estiro la cuerda con la flecha en dirección de los blancos que estaba al otro lado del patio, en el cual habían un centenar de soldados preparándose y andando de un lado para otro.

-¡Tiro de práctica! –Gritó como única advertencia que para lo único que sirvió fue para detenerlos en su línea de tiro lo suficiente para que soltara la flecha que atravesó a un buen grupo que estaba en su camino antes de clavarse casi hasta la mitad en el blanco de madera- ¿Cuántos fueron? –Preguntó al aire, pero la pelirroja que apareció a su lado contestó.

-Juzgando por los que están de rodillas sujetándose la garganta… diecisiete, pero apenas si le diste al blanco –comentó casi divertida por su reacción y la flecha que estaba en la última línea del blanco, lo que provocó mayor sorpresa entre los soldados que el tiro en sí (el cual de haber apuntado al pecho con aquella flecha perforadora de plata les habría destrozado el corazón dejando a aquellos diecisiete totalmente imposibilitados y a su merced por algunas horas).

-Mi vista ha estado un poco borrosa últimamente –dijo a la defensiva, la vampira solo bufó con incredulidad.

En realidad no era una mentira, su otro yo le dijo que por esa época había empezado a usar anteojos, sin embargo le avisó que hace algunos años que conocía un hechizo para corregir la vista aunque posiblemente no lo necesitaría, entre los vampiros el conjuro adaptaría sus sentidos para hacerlos más agudos y su vista era uno de ellos por lo que probablemente en un mes ya tuviera visión perfecta. Aunque así fue para entonces aquello era lo último que ocupaba la mente del mago de la cicatriz, como estaba previsto la comunidad vampírica entro en estado de guerra, desde las sombras, unas pocas aceptaron hacer un tratado o escuchar lo que aquel que había ganado la Reaper en batalla tenía que decirles. De las doce comunidades de vampiros del mundo, aparte de la que el conquisto en Rumania, solo dos terminaron el conflicto de forma pacífica en Inglaterra y Francia había tantos conversos que no dudaron en aceptar un tratado de paz a cambio de dejar de lado las hostilidades. Sin embargo en Australia, Japón, Egipto, India, Italia, Oriente y las cuatro en América no fueron tan diplomáticas, ya fuera por suerte o desgracia estas se atrincheraron para mantener su guerra tan al margen del conocimiento de los magos u otras criaturas como fuera posible, así que la batalla se vivió sitiando fortalezas hasta que lograran encontrar un forma de entrar y luego era generalmente una masacre de la que solo sobrevivían los que podían convertir en caminantes diurnos, por orden de Harry se dejo con vida también a aquellos que se rindieran antes de terminar la lucha y aceptaran firmar un contrato de sangre mágico para que no traicionaran otra vez al nuevo mandato vampírico.

Tras el primer mes tuvieron un descanso mientras estaba en Japón, pese a que tenía varios idiomas en su cabeza gracias a su otro yo aún le era difícil entender aquel ambiguo idioma, por eso ni siquiera trataba con los supervivientes de la última batalla que tuvieron en lo que quedaba del castillo Edo (en el subterráneo bajo el metro de Tokio), que estaban siendo convertidos o ejecutados, dependiendo lo que hubieran elegido, debido a la cultura del lugar era claro cual escogía la mayoría y otra razón por la que Harry no estaba presente. Había visto demasiado en Australia y no necesitaba ver más hasta que averiguaran como irrumpir las protecciones de la fortaleza para entrar en esta y desatar el infierno nuevamente. Un escalofrió pasaba por su espalda de solo imaginar lo que pasaría entonces, cada noche tenía pesadillas de lo último que vio y los gritos que escuchó. No estaba preparado para pasar por eso de nuevo pero sabía que al final sucedería de todos modos, tomó asiento en la cama en que estaba recostado poco antes, el cuarto era pequeño y simple pero privado y eso era todo lo que le importaba en realidad, habían arreglado un campamento cerca de la fortaleza, ocultó tan bien por los hechizos de Harry que nadie podía verlos allí sin importar que tipo de rastreos utilizaran y tenían perfecta visibilidad de lo que sucedía. La ventaja de tener libertad de usar cuanta magia necesitara durante este año no le emocionaba en absoluto pero había resultado útil para disminuir sus propias bajas al mínimo al ser él la artillería pesada y el foco principal de los ataques enemigos.

Sacudió su cabeza, trataba de no pensar en eso precisamente, pero siempre regresaba a lo mismo y estaba destruyéndolo, Natalia lo había notada pese a que su Oclumancia era mejor ahora y no dejaba pasar pensamientos esporádicos, sin embargo no lograba abrirse con ella, ni siquiera con Minie, aún cuando tenía toda su confianza depositada en ellas, el baúl en la esquina llamó su atención, ahora solo lo usaba para sacar alimento pero en ese momento quiso volver a estar confinado en él sin tener que salir, solo practicando con maniquíes que no mostraban dolor al sentir el golpe ni horror al percibir la muerte próxima, nadando de vez en cuando en la bañera y hablando con Ginny durante las noches…

-Ginny –murmuró de repente acordándose de ella, no habían hablado desde el día que dejo a los gigantes pero se había recluido mucho desde entonces, ni siquiera había vuelto a llevar el espejo consigo en caso de que le llamara, sintiéndose un poco culpable por haberse olvidado así de su amiga se dirigió al baúl pero se paró en seco- ¿y qué le diré? Hola Ginny, disculpa que no te haya llamado antes pero estuve ocupado el último mes descuartizando vampiros –Se recriminó tachándose de idiota. Estaba a punto de volver a acostarse cuando una voz dentro de su mente resonó.

-_Suena como un plan –opinó con calma- pero yo omitiría la parte de descuartizar, recuerda que solo tiene seis años._

_-No es gracioso _–le contestó fríamente.

_-Claro que no lo es, ni tampoco lo es que te vulvas loco guardándote lo que sientes, yo tengo bastante experiencia en guardarme mi propio dolor y sé que no es una carga fácil Harry._

_-¿Y qué puedo hacer?_

_-Habla con ella –le contestó fácilmente, Harry tomo un rato para contestar._

_-No le puedo contar, tú lo dijiste _–le recordó.

_-Tal vez no necesites decirle nada, tal vez solo necesites hablar con alguien que no te recuerde lo que está pasando._

Sin estar completamente convencido el joven mago entro al tercer compartimiento de su baúl mientras devolvía su cabello castaño liso y sus ojos azules a sus colores y forma originales (usaba este disfraz desde que abandonaron Rumania y de vez en cuando lo alternaba así los que lo habían visto no sabían cuál era, o que ya les había mostrado, su forma original) y tomó el espejo encima de su mesa de trabajo.

-¿Ginny? –Llamó todavía poco convencido, pero nadie apareció, _"claro que no, idiota en que estabas pensando, ni siquiera sé qué hora es allá…"_

-¿Harry? –La voz desde el espejo lo saco de su autocrítica fijándose en el pecoso rostro pelirrojo de una pequeña niña que lo miraba como en un sueño- ¿Eres tú? –Le preguntó tentativamente como si tuviera miedo de que le contestara con una negativa, tenía un nudo en la garganta pero asintió con la cabeza, la niña suspiró con evidente alivió antes de…- ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS HABÍAS ESTADOS HARRY? –El chico por poco deja caer el espejo por la sorpresa del grito pero lo sostuvo a tiempo para ver a la pequeña furiosa en el otro lado con los ojos levemente húmedos- ¡UN MES! ¡No te despediste, ni me avisaste que no contestarías, ni siquiera dijiste si ibas a volver a llamar! ¡¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo preocupada que estaba de que algo te hubiera pasado?

-Lo-lo-lo lamento de veras Ginny –se disculpó de inmediato, la pequeña del otro lado resopló haciendo un puchero y desviando la mirada pero parecía haber soltado todo lo que tenía que decir y estaba más clamada, por lo que se dio cuenta de que su amigo se veía en un estado lamentable, y no solo por su expresión, aún conservaba algunas heridas y cortes en su rostro que estaban sanando.

-¿Qué te sucedió Harry? –Preguntó olvidada de su enojo, al percatarse de lo que hablaba el chico maldijo internamente por no haberse limpiado antes de llamarla.

-Una… pelea –contestó finalmente sin que se lo ocurriera nada más, la pelirroja frunció el ceño.

-¿Otro dragón?

-Vampiros en realidad –contestó antes de darse cuenta, al instante se cortó, a pesar de que no había vuelto a sentir esa influencia interna de su otro yo a veces le era imposible mentirle a Ginny, lo cual, como ahora, traía repercusiones.

-¡¿Vampiros? –Se exaltó, pero luego intento calmarse, donde estuviera seguro que gritando llamaría la atención de alguien- ¿Qué hacías enfrentándote a un vampiro? –Le preguntó tratando de sonar más irritada que asustada o preocupada.

-Es… complicado –le contestó con incomodidad- pero te lo explicare mejor todo la próxima vez que nos veamos –le aseguró adelantándose a la protesta antes de que surgiera.

-¿Vendrás? –Le preguntó con atisbo de esperanza.

-No por ahora pero… estaré allí antes de que inicies clases con tus hermanos –le prometió, si lo que su maestro le había dicho sobre su entrenamiento era cierto para entonces ya habría terminado y podría hacer lo que quisiera en tanto no dejara desperdiciar su habilidad hasta el retorno de Voldemort y no llamará demasiada atención sobre sí mismo, no le había comentado mucho al respecto todavía con la escusa de que habían cosas que solo podía revelarle hasta cierto momento pero estaba seguro de que podía cumplir esa promesa.

-¡Pero faltan siglos para eso! –Se quejó con justa razón la pelirroja abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Perdona linda pero estoy atorado en esto por los próximos cuatro años mínimo –le dijo con una pequeña risa por la reacción de su amiga, Ginny no parecía tan animada por la idea de no poder ver a su amigo en tanto tiempo pero el que la llamará linda de algún modo logró aplacar su genio un poco, aún así algo le llamo la atención.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de estar atorado? –Al instante la sonrisa de destiño pero no desapareció.

-Mi… tutor me encargo una tarea en la que estoy ahora, no tuve tiempo para nada por eso no te llame antes, creó que terminare con esto en los próximos meses y después tendré otras cosas más que hacer hasta que cumpla los once –le dijo tan sinceramente como podía, la pequeña asintió pensando en lo que le decía.

-¿Entonces… podrás ir a Hogwarts? –Le preguntó definitivamente, el chico la miro asombrado, en realidad eso era algo en lo que nunca había pensado- se que eres muy bueno haciendo magia y todo eso pero Hogwarts es la mejor escuela de magia y estoy segura de que habrá muchas cosas que puedas aprender si vas además… -dijo todo de corrido como si temiera que la interrumpiera y algo nerviosa por la respuesta del ojiverde, Harry dudaba seriamente de aquel argumento, por lo que sabía, él ya dominaba todo lo que allí podrían enseñarle y había avanzado mucho más en algunas áreas, sin mencionar que eso significaría salir al ojo público o el riesgo que representaría para Minie, podían ocurrírsele por lo menos ocho buenas razones para no pisar ese colegio jamás.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer, lo prometo –le dijo finalmente, la chiquilla le regalo una brillante sonrisa que luego se volvió un poco más sería.

-No te olvides de llamarme de nuevo, entendiste –amenazó antes de reírse un poco junto con el pelinegro para luego despedirse y desaparecer del cristal. El chico bajo el espejo pensativo antes levantarse de la mesa de trabajo y salir del baúl.

-Ir al colegio… -murmuró para sí mismo- debo de haberme vuelto loco –opinó por fin- pero, una promesa es un promesa así que… -**¡POOM!**, se sacudió el suelo y las paredes- si sigo vivo cuando todo esto termine lo consideraré –decidió finalmente con una media sonrisa, no estaba seguro como había pasado de medio muerto por dentro a hacer una broma de su situación en menos de media hora pero sospechaba que aquella niña pelirroja tenía mucho que ver.

Los próximos siete meses pasaron con relativa rapidez entre batallas continuas, como algo curioso Harry empezó a ver algo de respeto y gratitud en cada vez más vampiros a medida que el numero de conversos iba incrementándose, ya que antes estos eran en su mayoría solo esclavos de sus maestros, sin embargo cuando Harry terminaba con algún territorio todos los vampiros gozaban de estatus de igualdad sin importar su condición, edad o poder, luego de instalar un nuevo senado para hacer valer las nuevas leyes, en las que se contaba no alimentarse de sangre humana, o de hacerlo no asesinar a la víctima, también habían muchas restricciones respecto a convertir humanos en vampiros, cómo en el senado todos habían sido convertidos contra su voluntad no tenían objeción con aplicar y hacer cumplir las nuevas leyes. Tenían la ventaja de que estos nuevos conversos eran más poderosos que los otros vampiros y tenían una mayoría de su lado. En ese momento Harry se percató de la lección que su otro yo quería enseñarle, todos los motivos para evitar la guerra y para detenerla, pero dentro de esto también las razones por las que valía la pena luchar. Las charlas con Ginny pasaron a ser algo de cada tres o cuatro días según Harry encontraba una oportunidad cuando sabía que la chica estaría libre para hablar, el resto de su escaso tiempo libre lo pasaba con Minie practicando lucha con su forma de dragón o con Natalia en práctica de espada y tiro con arco. Por esta razón Harry decidió entrenar a su "guardaespaldas" también en el aspecto que él dominaba. Aún cuando Natalie era muy diestra en realizar magia solo con sus manos, y en combate había resultado igual de letal que Minie (quien también se había unido a la lucha tras discutir mucho con Harry), era claro que le faltaba mucho para dominar su potencial, así que un día Harry le pidió que hablaran en privado, pese a lo anormal de la petición solo podía aceptar así que siguió al chico hasta su cuarto y de allí al interior del baúl.

-Vaya –murmuró al ver el interior- no es un mal trabajo –comentó viendo la habitación con todos los objetos mágicos en ella, le llamó la atención la manta blanca con manchas de aceite que cubría algo en un costado pero el chico la llamó a un gabinete de donde saco un maletín que colocó frente a ella.

-Tengo la esperanza de que alguna de estas funcione para ti, pero de lo contrario podríamos tomarnos un día para ir a ver a Ollivander, si te ve en medio día no sospechara que no eres 100% humana –antes de que pudiera preguntarle de que hablaba el estuche se abrió revelando once varitas de madera brillante completamente nuevas a la vista.

-¿Cómo obtuviste eso? –Le preguntó asombrada, sabía lo estrictas que eran las leyes del ministerio respecto a la principal herramienta de trabajo de un mago y nadie que no fuera un fabricante certificado podía tener tantas varitas.

-El Sr. Ollivander me debe un pequeño favor así que le pedí que fabricara estas de un material especial que conseguí hace tiempo –le respondió, le sucedía a veces que hablaba de lo que su otro yo hizo como algo suyo pero ninguno de los dos creía que estuviera realmente equivocado por lo que no le daba demasiada importancia.

-¿Material especial? –Repitió intrigada mientras levantaba una con ojos critico y la sujetaba con un poco más de fuerza de la debida, al instante un lanzallamas esmeralda brotó de la punta y la obligo a soltarla- ¡Maldición! ¿De qué están hechas?

-Je-je-je, son bastante temperamentales ¿cierto?, el núcleo está hecho de colmillos de basilisco –le explicó logrando que la vampira viera las varitas con mucho más interés- ¿De qué era tu anterior varita, me daría una idea de cuál sería compatible?

-Laurel y pelo de unicornio –contestó sin perder de vista las varitas pero el chico no dijo nada así que regreso a verlo para toparse con que tenía la vista descuadrada ante la descripción que le dio, apenas entonces se dio cuenta de que ni cuando estaba viva había dicho a nadie la descripción de su varita, eso empezó porque en Dumstrang se generaba muchas burlas hacía las varitas hechas con materiales "delicados", siempre usaban nervio de dragón y maderas robustas, la suya fue un caso extraño, al recordar eso se ruborizo levemente por la vergüenza y se cruzo de brazos intentando parecer indiferente, solo que el maldito rubor no se lo permitía- ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

-No-no, claro que no –le aseguró- es solo que no es la combinación que esperaba –admitió sinceramente mientras regresaba la vista a la colección- no tengo ninguna de esa madera –comentó evitando decir laurel en voz alta, por si acaso para no molestar a Natalia, sabía bien que no era buena idea probar el temperamento de las pelirrojas, saco una varita de unos veintitrés centímetros del grupo- sin embargo está podría ser –apenas sus delgados dedos se aferraron al mango un estallido de chispas purpuras y rojas salieron de la punta y bañaron inofensivamente a Harry, quien sonrió ante el acierto y la expresión levemente soñadora que creyó imposible pudiera poner aquella ruda vampira ante el sentimiento de conexión con su varita- Fresno, los druidas lo llaman el árbol de renacimiento, muy apropiado –comentó sacando de su ensueño a la pelirroja que regresó a verlo levemente avergonzada por haberse perdido en el momento con tal facilidad antes de asentir levemente en gesto de agradecimiento bajando su nueva varita, Harry guardó el maletín con las otras varitas y se dirigió a una puerta que la vampira no había visto al principio- que te parece si la probamos.

Incluso la inalterable Natalia Ivanov quedo sorprendida por aquel cuarto de duelo también instalado dentro del mismo baúl.

-¿Cuantos compartimientos tiene este baúl? –Preguntó interesada viendo el lugar.

-Nueve, pero solo siete son… inusualmente espaciosos –contestó el chico ganándose una mirada interrogante de la ojiroja- en otro momento te los mostrare si quieres –la guerrera asintió satisfecha antes de subir a la plataforma donde una hilera de monigotes esperaban el tiro de prueba, el cual lo desmembró por completo, provocando una sonrisa presumida en los finos labios carmesí de Natalia hasta que un 17 se proyectó desde el torso en el suelo- no está mal –comentó al ver el resultado.

-¿No está mal? –Repitió entornando los ojos hacía el pelinegro, este no se inmuto ante la agresividad repentina, solo levantó su propia varita de acebo y fénix, pero no fue solo un conjuro, veintidós conjuros pulverizaron la cabeza e hicieron un agujero enorme en el pecho de los once maniquíes restantes casi al mismo tiempo, tardaron un rato en volver a la normalidad pero al hacerlo un 73 apareció en cada uno, Natalia tenía los ojos como platos pero se sacudió la impresión levantando la mirada con indiferencia- tampoco el tuyo está mal pero no tienes gran alcance –comentó recordando como en su tiro la mitad de los monigotes salieron volando, por respuesta un único conjuro volvió a salir de su varita despedazando toda la docena de muñecos de práctica sin problemas y arrojando sus partes por toda la habitación, los restos de torso que quedaron a la vista proyectaron números diferentes que iban desde el 32 hasta el 53.

-Tenemos mucho trabajo –fue el único comentario del pelinegro antes de pararse en el lugar de los monigotes justo frente a la vampira en posición clásica de duelo con una media sonrisa que su contraparte compartió- así que empecemos.

A pesar de sus propias ventajas el duelo era la especialidad de Harry, Natalia apenas pudo mantenerle el ritmo por cinco minutos antes de caer inconsciente. Pero si hubo algo de su personalidad que mantuvo a través de la muerte fue la terquedad, se batieron otras veinte veces con resultados similares hasta que incluso la experimentada guerrera quedo exhausta (su fuerza física no le era de ayuda ya que sus reservas de magia y resistencia mental solo estaban al doble de las de un mago y era mucho más cansado agotar estas) tirada en el suelo pese a haber sido reanimada, de nuevo.

-Es un excelente inicio –afirmó con entusiasmo Harry que no había sudado ni una gota, la vampira se forzó a levantar la cabeza para ver al chiquillo que acababa de apalearla en un duelo veintiuna veces y seguía tan fresco como una lechuga.

-Tú-no-erres-humano –le dijo con la respiración forzada por el cansancio, el chico abrió los ojos un poco más con cierta sorpresa por el comentario, luego solo ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Tiene gracia que seas tú quien me lo diga –le contestó con clara diversión.

-Cierra la boca –le espetó molesta incorporándose, desviando la mirada decidida a no ver aquella sonrisa- esto no es gracioso para mi, tu duras más en duelo de espada conmigo de lo que yo en uno de magia, ahora incluso empatamos la mayoría de las veces ¡Este es un golpe duro para mi orgullo ¿sabes?

-No te presiones tanto Natalia –le animó el muchacho- sabes que puedo tener la fuerza y resistencia de los gigantes junto con la velocidad de un vampiro, gracias a mi capacidad de adaptación, si quiero, que solo pueda alcanzarte la mitad de las veces debería ser mí cruz no la tuya –razonó, la pelirroja bufó molesta sin regresar a verlo- ¿te apetece darte una ducha antes de salir? –Le preguntó para cambiar el tema.

-¿Este lugar tiene duchas? –Preguntó olvidada de su frustración por la nueva información, el chico asintió señalando la puerta a su espalda con su pulgar.

-Hay un baño bastante completo en el departamento –le dijo como si fuera obvio, Natalia parpadeo dos veces con asombro, uno que se incremento cuando ambos pasaron del salón de duelo al lujoso piso.

-Has estado viviendo aquí ¿cierto? –Le dijo con cierto toque de acusación que el pelinegro no notó.

-No, del baúl solo he estado utilizando la bodega de suministros del invernadero, el laboratorio de pociones y de vez en cuando el taller de encantamientos –resumió sin darle importancia, Natalia se quedó en su lugar un par de segundos antes de reanudar el paso.

-¿Exactamente qué hay en esos siete compartimientos de los que hablaste antes? –Preguntó, Harry regresó a verla a medias antes de contestar.

-Mi yo del futuro encargo este baúl para que yo me entrenara en las principales disciplinas de la magia, lo mandó a hacer para que no fuera necesario que lo abandonara hasta terminar mi entrenamiento básico –comenzó a explicarle- pase un año y medio completo encerrado aquí hasta el día en que nos topamos por primera vez durante el incidente con el Ragnarok. Hay, como ya viste, un taller para practicar encantamientos, un salón de duelo, esté departamento para vivir. Un laboratorio completo para practicar pociones, un invernadero para cultivar alimentos y criar plantas mágicas para pociones y una pista de obstáculos para practicar transformaciones.

-¿Y el séptimo? –Preguntó la pelirroja, el chico se detuvo en seco.

-Recuerdos –contestó simplemente.

Antes de que la vampira dijera algo más abrió la puerta dejando ver un elegante baño de mármol negro tan impresionante que Ivanov olvido momentáneamente lo que iba a preguntarle.

-Las duchas están por allá –le señaló viendo el apartado donde el siempre se bañaba- si necesitas toallas… ¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO? –Le gritó rojo hasta la medula al ver que la atractiva vampira ya se había quitado la parte superior de su uniforme y estaba desabrochando su cinturón con toda la naturalidad del caso, Harry se dio cuenta ausentemente que acababa de descubrir la respuesta a una muy vieja apuesta entre los soldados acerca de qué tipo de interiores usaba la comandante debajo de su ajustado traje de cuero, no usaba.

-¿Estas bromeando? –Le dijo de forma casual mientras se sacaba los pantalones, como si desnudarse en frente del pelinegro fuera algo de todos los días, esté por su parte tragó fuerte antes de finalmente volver a ser dueño de sus reacciones para cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y voltearse- no había visto una de estas en más de dos siglos y medio, no pienso desperdiciar la oportunidad –le dijo de forma definitiva, Harry empezó a escuchar los grifos de agua.

-¡Esa no es razón para desnudarte de improviso! –Le volvió a gritar tratando de controlar su respiración.

-Hm –dijo distraídamente la pelirroja regresando a ver al chico, aún a la distancia podía escuchar claramente su corazón fuera de control, le hizo gracia que lograra en dos segundos lo que no había conseguido en casi dos horas de batirse en duelo, ya fuera de magia o espada- no me digas que el pequeño Harry ya tiene ese tipo de pensamientos –se burlo claramente encantada de tener algo con que molestar al normalmente imperturbable joven.

-Sabes bien que el conjuro de adaptación también trabaja con mi cerebro, ahora estoy psicológicamente en los catorce y… ¡NO ES GRACIOSO NATALIA! –Le espetó cuando empezó a escuchar la diáfana risa a sus espaldas- disfruta tu baño –le dijo de último con un deje de irritación antes de salir del baño.

La pelirroja dejo de reírse pero la sonrisa no abandonó su rostro mientras veía al mago salir del lugar tan dignamente como podía, aún con los ojos firmemente cerrados no tuvo problema para dejar el lugar, aparentemente lo conocía muy bien, de repente una imagen de lo más extraña la saco de su diversión. Pese a lo que muchos aún creen, los vampiros sí que se reflejan en los espejos (de que otra forma podrían haber fotografías suyas en los libros), y en ese momento estaba devolviéndole la mirada a una pelirroja desconocida con una radiante sonrisa que ella podía jurar no había visto nunca, la imagen la descolocó tanto que cambió su sonrisa por una expresión de sorpresa, luego volvió su atención a la tina, ya llena, emitiendo leves espirales de vapor, pero no le atraía con la misma intensidad que en un inicio, de nuevo su mirada se desvió hacia la puerta por la que el chico había salido hace un momento tan rojo como el cabello de ella, pese a que Harry se había vuelto mucho mejor en Oclumancia durante el último mes ese instante de descontrol le permitió percibir unos pocos de los pensamientos que pasaron por la mente, ahora adolescente, del mago, aún no sabía por qué pero sin poder evitarlo una parte de ella se sintió verdaderamente halagada.

_**Continuara…**_


	11. Humanidad

**Capítulo 7: Humanidad.**

El mago de la cicatriz se encontraba dando vueltas a su habitación del departamento dentro del baúl como animal recién enjaulado mientras empujaba de vuelta sus emociones bajo control, no quería quedarse dentro del mismo espacio que Natalia por ahora pero si se iba ella ya no podría salir después.

-¿Y cuál sería el problema con eso? –Se preguntó considerando la idea, sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar ese tentador pensamiento, todo este alboroto era para ganar la libertad de los vampiros, él no podía escoger a quien dársela y a quien no, por mucho que quisiera hacer una excepción.

_-¿Cuál es el problema Harry? Estas muy alterado, incluso lo sentí aquí –lo interrumpió su otro yo, ya que generalmente no se dejaba escuchar al menos que fuera un asunto de vida o muerte aquello le sorprendió pero se sobrepuso de inmediato, no iba a perder la oportunidad de obtener algunas respuestas._

_-¡La vampira que me pusiste de guardiana es el problema! _–Aún seguía alterado pero trato de controlarse, sin embargo la leve risa de su yo más viejo llamó su atención, el nunca se reía, o por lo menos no lo había escuchado antes.

_-Sí, lo sé, Natalia puede ser muy complicada a veces, es una mujer muy compleja –comentó, esta respuesta lo descolocó por un segundo hasta que las piezas encajaron._

_-¡Tú ya la conocías! _–El Harry mayor asintió- _¿Por eso le perdonaste la vida y la escogiste para que fuera mi guardaespaldas?_

_-No exactamente, es muy probable que yo no hubiera podido matarla aunque solo la hubiese conocido en este tiempo –contestó con cierta renuencia al principio, pero finalmente pareció decidirse por decirle- ¿Recuerdas qué te dije que hay cosas que solo te podría decir cuando estuvieras listo? –Harry asintió- bueno, contarte cual fue mi relación con Natalia Ivanov habría supuesto contarte también cierto tipo de cosas… para las que necesitaba que maduraras un poco más, pero dada tu reacción de hace un momento y la proximidad de nuestro siguiente destino creó que llegó la hora de que tengamos esta charla._

_-¿De qué…? _–Al principio no le entendió, pero un repentino escalofrió le advirtió el rumbo que estaba tomando esta conversación, se trataba de _"esa charla", _tensándose se levantó de la cama, donde se había sentado al empezar a hablar, con clara intención de escapar, olvidando el hecho de que no podía- _sabes, en realidad no tengo tanta curiosidad por saber que…_

_-Siéntate –le ordenó con autoridad, el chico cayó sobre su cama de nuevo- ahora saca tu gira-tiempo, esto nos llevará todo el día y debemos terminar antes de que Natalia salga de su baño, vamos a la sala de los recuerdos, nos servirá el apoyo visual._

Pasando saliva el chico obedeció, pero al llegar a la puerta que comunicaba los compartimientos esta se abrió revelando a un chico de cabello negro que lucía un poco pálido.

-No preguntes –le cortó su contraparte futura antes de que siquiera pensara en abrir la boca- por amor de Dios no preguntes.

Tragando fuerte el Harry que estaba próximo a entrar sacó la cadena de oro de debajo de su ropa y avanzó cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, una vez se cerró la puerta el joven se frotó la frente intentando asimilar lo que había visto, las pasadas veinticuatro horas le habían parecido veinticuatro años, y casi lo habían sido, 22 años en realidad, 22 años de su vida en los que había visto las experiencias de su otro yo desde que empezaron a gustarle las chicas hasta su última despedida de estas, aunque se centraron principalmente en el inicio y sus diez últimos años, los cuales eran demasiado detallados.

-No podré volver a ver a esa mujer a los ojos –murmuró sin lograr olvidarse de lo que había visto.

_-Creó que ya te diste cuenta, pero hay muchas otras partes de Natalia que sí puedes ver –comentó su otro yo con suma tranquilidad._

_-Esto no tiene la menor gracia _–le espetó fríamente.

_-Sí, tienes razón, lo siento –se disculpó el Harry mayor aparentemente avergonzado por su falta de sensibilidad, algo que no había pasado en años- sin embargo te recuerdo que no tienes por qué quejarte, fuiste tú el que siempre quiso que le contara la verdad desnuda –sacudiéndose la tira de imágenes que esa palabra le descargo y dispuesto a no dejarse sacar de sus casillas ahora, Harry quiso salir de una duda._

_-Hay una cosa que no entiendo, ¡NO!, sobre "eso" ya me quedó todo bastante claro, gracias _–se adelantó antes de que su otro yo agregara algo más de información a su sobrecalentada cabeza, ya tenía demasiada, no negaba que había sido interesante incluso gracioso en algún momento y que sin duda le resultaría útil en el futuro, pero las últimas cosas que vio le habían resultado demasiado impresionantes como para terminar de digerirlo pronto. Volviendo a su duda- ¿_No me habías dicho que Ginny fue la única mujer a la que amaste?_

_-Dije que Ginny fue el amor de mi vida, no el único –le corrigió- es probable que yo no lo hubiese intentado con otra mujer luego de lo que le sucedió a ella, pero algo cambió eso._

_-¿Y qué fue eso?_

_-La misma Ginny de hecho –contestó con algo de diversión- aún no lo hemos visto, pero hay formas de traer a los muertos de regreso, antes de que preguntes, sí, sí es posible, no, no debería hacerse. La razón es que los muertos no pertenecen aquí, ya has visto espíritus furiosos que fueron forzados a regresar del más allá, siempre les trae dolor estar fuera de su mundo, sin embargo puedes llamarlos en ciertas ocasiones para pedir su consejo o terminar un asunto inconcluso –explicó calmadamente, pudo sentir cierta decepción a la par de algo de esperanza en su yo más joven así que prosiguió- hable con ella tres veces, la primera fue justo después de que murió, me dijo que no debía rendirme o desaparecería el Harry del que ella se había enamorado, además de que se enojaría muchísimo si me atrevía a dejar ese mundo en semejante caos –le relató con una leve carcajada- la segunda fue tres años después de eso, estaba planeando regresar a Londres así que pensé en despedirme de ella y decirle que estaríamos juntos de nuevo apenas Voldemort fuera solo un mal recuerdo, me pase días pensando en las palabras que diría, muchas mujeres habrían pensado que era lo más romántico que podrían escuchar ¿sabes? ¡Pero no Ginebra Molly Potter! Recuerdo sus palabras exactas: "Deja de ser un idiota Harry" –suspiro- me dijo que cuando me pidió que no me rindiera se refería también a la vida, que intentara ser feliz. No estaba seguro de cómo hacer eso así que solo continúe del mismo modo, fue así por otro año más mientras analizaba las palabras de Ginny cuando no estaba preparando a los magos que vinieron conmigo para la guerra, al final hable con ella una última vez para despedirme de forma definitiva y prometerle que por lo menos lo intentaría._

_-¿Y qué paso?_

_-Paso que apenas me decidí a intentarlo todas las veelas que se convirtieron en refugiadas del ejército parecían haber notado que estaba "disponible", a veces pienso que tenían un radar o algo así, pero volviendo a la historia, debí haberlo intentado unas cinco veces, pero nada se acercaba a tener una relación en verdad –le contó con tranquilidad- hasta que un día reconocí a una de las refugiadas, no era una veela completa sino una mestiza parte bruja, se llamaba Gabrielle, era la hermana menor de una vieja amiga que tiempo atrás se había casado con uno de los hermanos de Ginny. Debido a la guerra yo entrene a un puñado de magos para que pasaran el conocimiento al resto, pero no enseñaba a nadie en específico, ni hechizos demasiado poderosos, aun sabiendo eso Gabrielle me suplico que le enseñara como vengar a su familia, en realidad tuvimos una discusión tremenda, recuerdo que la abofetee cuando todo se descontroló y le dije que yo no lo hacía por venganza, eso solo sería deshonrarlos, deshonrar en lo que creían, por lo que lucharon y por lo que murieron. Ella me miro con tal intensidad que por un segundo casi temí arder en llamas, pero no se desesperó ni soltó una sola lágrima solo me hablo con la frialdad de un tempano, me dijo que lo haría ella sola, la detuve antes de que se fuera, yo tenía mi plan ¿entiendes?, atar todos mis cabos sueltos, incluyendo a Voldemort, y llegar al más allá (o a dónde fuera que ese maldito tren me llevara) con las cosas en paz, algo que no conseguiría si dejaba a esa chica irse así como así directamente a las manos de los mortifagos, sabía que eso era algo que ningún Weasley, Fleur incluida, me habría perdonado jamás._

_Al final le enseñe a batirse con propiedad además de algunos trucos que ningún otro mago se esperaría. Como entrenábamos diario compartía más con ella de lo que había compartido con nadie en esos intentos de relación, incluso comencé a abrirme con ella y al final comenzamos una relación, sin embargo cada día me daba cuenta de que la veía más que todo como una amiga, ella no era de las que se rendían fácilmente en nada, lo intentó en serio cada día y yo lo intentaba porque no quería lastimarla, aunque sabía que estar juntos sin amarla del mismo modo también lo hacía, finalmente después de dos años terminamos, ella se unió a una división que se especializaba en espionaje e infiltración y yo continúe con lo mío._

_-¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver con Ivanov? _–Preguntó Harry pensando que su otro yo finalmente había llegado a la edad en que te pierdes en tus recuerdos como un anciano senil.

_-Escuche eso –le dijo en tono de advertencia, el chico paso saliva y rió con nerviosismo- y esa es la segunda parte de la historia, la guerra finalmente había comenzado así que me adentre en el territorio de los vampiros, para resumirlo pasó casi exactamente lo mismo que cuando fui a ver a los ancianos por primera vez en este tiempo, ella quedó atada a mí y como no tenía el tiempo para pensar en cómo arreglar eso y ella se había dado cuenta de que no podía matarme comenzó a pelear para mí. A ninguno se le daba mucho la charla así que nos tolerábamos mutuamente muy bien, aun así de vez en cuando dejábamos escapar frases sueltas y como pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos terminamos por conocernos muy bien, una noche luego de una batalla en la que casi no lo contamos el regimiento con el que íbamos decidió celebrar y nos retaron a una competencia de bebedores, como ya te imaginaras Natalia nunca rechazaba un reto y yo decidí que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, no sabría decirte con exactitud que paso después de la treceava ronda pero sé que en algún punto entre esta y el nuevo record, establecido claro está por Natalia, de cuarenta y dos whiskies de fuego entre los dos apostamos algo que tampoco recuerdo bien. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es haberme despertado al día siguiente junto a ella, ambos desnudos dentro de su tienda, cuando se despertó parecía incluso más sorprendida que yo, lo cual nunca dejo de parecerme un poco extraño ya que con su memoria era capaz de recordarlo todo sin importar cuánto hubiese bebido, así que ella sabía exactamente qué y cómo había sucedido._

_-¿Y empezaron una relación así? _–Le preguntó el joven Harry sin saber bien como sentirse o que pensar.

_-Nunca fue una relación propiamente dicha –le explicó, luego dejo caer unas pocas carcajadas- fue extraño, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ambos queríamos decir algo y nos quedamos sin habla y tartamudeábamos escusas acerca de… no recuerdo qué, al final decidimos que fue una forma de celebrar que logramos salir con vida el día anterior y lo dejamos allí, aunque ambos acordamos que fue una excelente manera de celebrar –casi se podía adivinar una sonrisa tras la voz- no sé si fue un acuerdo mudo o algo parecido pero a partir de entonces celebrábamos del mismo modo cada que ocurría algo parecido –recordó con cierto rastro de nostalgia._

_-¿Y cuántas veces fueron? _–Preguntó Harry sin poder evitarlo guiado por la curiosidad, su otro yo pareció haber sido tomado con la guardia baja perdido en sus recuerdos ya que contestó sin pensarlo.

_-Como unas trescientas veces –cuando notó lo que había dicho ya era tarde su yo más joven estaba mudo- ¡estábamos en guerra y los dos siempre batallábamos al frente! –Agregó a la defensiva, pero luego pareció calmarse- nunca actuamos precisamente como dos enamorados, desde antes habíamos arriesgado el cuello más de una vez el uno por la otra, pero nos habíamos arriesgado por otros igual. Nunca hablábamos de lo que hacíamos salvo por comentarios aislados y en forma de broma, pero ella se quedó conmigo a pesar de todo, incluso cuando me distancie de todos tras la muerte de mi dragón o cuando finalmente conseguimos un acuerdo con los clanes de vampiros restantes para que la aceptaran de vuelta entre sus guerreros, los ancianos no solo no me querían como enemigo sino que habían descubierto que podía ser un aliado mucho mejor que Voldemort, por lo que no hubo mayores problemas… salvo por el hecho de que Natalia declino la oferta, no debería haberme sorprendido pero en su momento lo hizo, aunque también me alegro, sin embargo ellos acordaron dejar la oferta abierta por si cambiaba de opinión. Seguimos como antes, aunque nos demostrábamos más preocupación por el otro que al principio, hasta el día que metí la pata hasta el fondo. Teníamos una misión delicada de infiltración en Dumstrang, así que solo fuimos los dos, resultó ser una emboscada… y los mortifagos por poco la matan. Ese día tire abajo el castillo de Dumstrang… con cerca de mil mortifagos, profesores y nuevos reclutas dentro de sus muros, muchos de los últimos no tendrían siquiera quince años y ya manejaban el cruciatus como una maldición de desarme, sin embargo eran solo niños y no me importó, en ese instante solo me importaba llevar a la mujer que sujetaba en brazos al campamento médico más cercano, el corazón de ella ya latía de nuevo en ese entonces y cada vez se volvía más débil, en mi desesperación recuerdo que le grite "No te rindas Ginny"_

_-¿Qué sucedió luego? _–Le ínsito Harry con cierta ansiedad por saber el final, pues su otro yo se había quedado en silencio por un largo rato, luego de esto suspiró pesadamente y continuó.

_-Como dije antes, Natalia tiene una excelente memoria, que si no fue afectada por 42 Whiskies de fuego ¿Cómo iba a ser afectada por el simple hecho de estar al borde de la muerte? Cuando finalmente se recuperó lo suficiente lo primero que me pregunto fue ¿Quién es Ginny?, con lo terca que es cuando se le mete en la cabeza sabía que tendría que decirle, pero le pedí que esperara hasta estar recuperada ya que sería una charla muy larga. Aquello solo me dio un par de días más, me sentía como un condenado a la horca, finalmente le conté de mi esposa y de lo familiar de lo que había pasado y el parentesco entre ambas, el cual iba mucho más allá de lo físico, aunque yo no me di cuenta de todo eso en aquel momento. Pero ella sí, al final me preguntó lo que yo más quería evitar…_

_-Fue por eso que no la mataste _–Su otro yo completo al pregunta que en aquel momento Natalia le había hecho, solo que no era una pregunta, era una aseveración- _Porque te recordaba a Ginny_ –pudo sentir la afirmación dentro de su mente- _¿Y cómo resultó?_

_-¿Tú cómo crees? –Le preguntó de forma retórica- conservaría las cicatrices de no ser porque ahora estoy en tu cuerpo. Natalia regresó a Rumania inmediatamente después sin decir nada, no me volvió a hablar después de eso hasta que… bueno tú ya sabes, yo regrese a Londres porque alguien de la armada americana había solicitado mi asistencia como asesor para un plan de infiltración en el Ministerio unos meses antes y a partir de allí ya conoces el resto –concluyó, el Harry más joven silbo por lo bajo, aquella sí que había sido una historia, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo._

_-¡Un momento! Natalia no sabe de esto ¿o sí? _–Inquirió un poco preocupado, preocupación que se acrecentó cuando su yo interno rió ligeramente.

_-Ese será tu pequeño asunto pendiente mi estimado discípulo –le dijo de último._

-¡¿QUÉ? –Esta vez no se había molestado en ocultar su voz en sus pensamientos por lo que tras el grito unos pasos apresurados se escucharon por el corredor en dirección a la sala, que es en donde se encontraba ahora, apenas unos segundos más tarde la imagen de la vampira con el cuerpo totalmente empapado apareció en el marco de la entrada, el agua caía al suelo deslizándose sobre su tersa piel pero su expresión era casi feroz.

-¡¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó apenas lo vio- ¿Por qué gritaste? –Le volvió a preguntar con más apremio al ver que el chico solo se quedaba viéndola como una estatua.

Si aquello hubiera sucedido el día anterior lo más probable es que se hubiese desmayado, pero la seductora imagen le era ahora demasiado familiar como para tomarlo por sorpresa, eso no evito que se sonrojara casi hasta hiperventilar pero se sacudió los recuerdos que amenazaban con acosarlo y se controló lo más que pudo.

-Estas mojando el piso –le dijo finalmente con naturalidad algo forzada pero tan creíble que parecía que comentaba el clima, con un movimiento de su varita el agua al completo se secó, incluida la que aún cubría a la vampiriza, y con otro la ropa de esta apareció en su sitio como si nada mientras una toalla más pequeña caía sobre su cabeza, que fue lo único que no quedó completamente seco debió a la exuberante cabellera en ella, durante ese segundo en que la toalla le cubrió los extrañados ojos, el muchacho aprovecho para respirar con rapidez una par de veces hasta calmarse y regresar a su expresión neutral- salgamos, ya hemos pasado mucho tiempo aquí, en otro momento continuaremos –y dicho esto solo se adelantó a la salida del baúl seguido de la todavía extrañada pelirroja.

Unos meses después se hallaban en Suiza, la siguiente y última fortaleza se encontraba en lo más alto de los Alpes, y contaba con su propia caballería, aparte de los rumanos eran la única cede con esa ventaja, y era también la única forma de entrar. Aun cuando Harry contaba con Minerva para llevarlo, o incluso una de las escobas que ya había terminado de modificar y serían capaces incluso de hacerle peso a una saeta de fuego, el mago eligió, en contra de la opinión de su pelirroja protectora, su dragona y muchos de los soldados, montar en un thestral. Sabía que apenas vieran a Minerva los ataques se centrarían en ella y le sería más difícil evadirlos llevándolo a él sobre su lomo. La escoba habría sido una mejor opción de no ser porque buena parte del tiempo necesitaba las dos manos para maniobrar y le daba poco tiempo para regresar ataques, sin mencionar que así saltaría a la vista tanto como en Minie, llevando la armada contra él, suficientes reportes les habían llegado al resto de vampiros luego de siete meses de campaña como para que no lo identificaran aún con un disfraz, más aún si era el único en un medio de transporte exclusivamente para un mago. También quedaba su forma de dragón, pero esta batalla no se limitaría a los cielos, ese sería solo el inicio, necesitaban que alguien se infiltrara en medio del asalto aprovechando la distracción hasta una de las aberturas del castillo, una que utilizaban para las aves mensajeras, pero a un cuervo también le serviría estando suficientemente cerca, la razón de no acercarse en esa forma desde el inicio era que sería más problemático evadir el fuego cruzado. Una vez dentro y con la atención del enemigo centrada en el exterior a la primera oportunidad Harry debería tirar las entradas para que los suyos pudieran invadir el castillo y acabar con quien se pusiera en su camino. Se le advirtió también que este castillo fue la anterior cede del consejo de ancianos, por lo que sus defensas internas eran sumamente variadas y muy peligrosas.

Con todo, el plan tuvo un relativo éxito hasta la parte en la que Harry, en su forma de cuervo, se infiltró el interior de la fortaleza, pero a partir de allí nada fue como lo esperaba. Lo primero que encontró ni bien regresó a su forma original fue una manada de lobos en un foso a quince pies debajo de un descanso donde se recibía a las aves, en el cual desde luego lo iban a notar apenas alguien apareciera, por lo que sin más opciones saltó al resguardo de los lobos asumiendo la forma de uno de ellos, entre más de cien donde una cuarta parte eran totalmente negros ni siquiera un vampiro notaría algo extraño, pero los mismos lobos sí, por suerte las habilidades mentales eran algo que Harry podía mantener en cualquiera de sus formas de animago ya que se relacionaba con su mente. Otra de las habilidades de los ancianos vampiros se había sumado para fortalecer su Legilimancia, podía influenciar mentes susceptibles, sabía bien las implicaciones de esto por lo que decidió no usarlo al menos que se tratar de casos de vida o muerte… como este. Debido a la mente instintiva de aquellos lobos no fue difícil calmarlos al punto de mansos corderos, incluso consiguió saber cómo salir de allí a través de los recuerdos de los caninos, sin embargo estos solo sabían de un lugar que él podía usar de salida pero no de lo que había más allá.

Encontró una salida que podía usar regresando a su forma de ave, pero al otro lado empezaban las protecciones internas contra intrusos. Los vampiros como los duendes de Gringotts no se preocupaban mucho por el destino de los intrusos en tanto estos no supieran de ellos, el bloque exterior era un laberinto comprimido donde bien uno podía desaparecer para siempre, su yo interior observaba el desempeño de su homónimo más joven sin comentar nada, aquel lugar haría ver a la tercera prueba del torneo de los tres magos como un paseo por el jardín botánico de Londres.

-¡Incendio! –Exclamó Harry deshaciéndose de la décima enredadera de lazo del diablo que intentaba estrangularlo, ese laberinto estaba repleto de cosas como esa a la vuelta de cada esquina, continuó avanzando hasta una bifurcación- Arania Exumai –murmuró sin ganas derribando a la acromántula de seis pies que apareció en frente de él, luego levanto su arco con una flecha y murmuró "incendio" antes de disparar, el arácnido estallo en llamas antes de poder levantarse (descubrió que si tallaba sus flechas con madera para varitas podía arrojar hechizos elementales a través de estas, cuando las lanzara, con bastante fuerza), luego volvió a la tarea de atravesar el laberinto, encogiéndose de hombros decidió seguir el lugar por dónde la araña se le apareció, si estaba en lo correcto los peores peligros estaban bloqueando la salida, si se equivocaba y dentro de cinco minutos no daba con la maldita salida pasaría al plan de contingencia alternativo para múltiples propósitos con derivadas inesperadas.

No había acabado de decidir esto cuando un susurró inhumano le erizó la piel.

_-Hace tanto, que no había carne tan fresca._

-Tiene que ser una broma –comentó para sí mismo con los ojos cerrados y expresión hastiada mientras empuñaba su varita con más fuerza que antes.

* * *

Había esquivado por poco otra bola de catapulta, llevaba casi una hora haciendo lo mismo y su thestral comenzaba a cansarse, como Harry no consiguiera abrir las entradas pronto empezarían a tener problemas para mantenerse en el aire y tendrían que retirarse, pero aún mientras esquivaba su atención estaba dispersa en lo que le podría haber ocurrido al ojiverde para que demorara tanto.

_-No debí dejarlo ir solo _–se recriminó mentalmente.

_-Tampoco podías detenerlo_ –le alentó la única voz que podría atravesar sus defensas de Oclumancia, pues tenían un vínculo directo para hablar, no tan fuerte como el de Harry pero suficiente para comunicarse aún en esas situaciones-_ estará bien, si vas a preocuparte por algo mejor preocúpate de que no vaya a perder la paciencia y…_

**¡KATAPLUM!**

-_Ya sucedió –_comentó con clara resignación la dragona viendo como una sección completa del muro oeste se venía abajo, a pesar de que la comandante de escuadrón debía estar molesta por la falta de sutileza, el desapego al plan que el mismo chico había propuesto y el caos que esto supondría en breve para la batalla, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de alivio aflorara en su rostro al saber que el pelinegro se encontraba suficientemente bien para volar por los aires una parte de la fortificación.

_-Al final parece que sí se decidió por el plan-B _–comentó bastante despreocupada.

_-No va a dejar nada_ –acotó Minie cuando una segunda sacudida aturdió el castillo y un estallido de llamas consumió una sección del muro que ahora su caballería cercaba para ingresar- _quedará igual que la fortaleza en Roma._

_-Es una ciudad con muchos edificios antiguos, no creó que extrañen uno que ni conocían _–dijo defensiva la pelirroja sin pensar mientras dirigía a su thestral junto con el resto de su armada, de poder verla la dragona le habría dirigido una mirada suspicaz.

-_Lo defiendes mucho últimamente –_comentó con toda la intención mientras volaban cada vez más cerca a la entrada recientemente hecha, Natalia regresó a verla de lado con el ceño fruncido.

_-¿Qué insinúas? _–Le preguntó con un tono frió y desprovisto de todo rastro de emoción, su escucha dejo escuchar una carcajada sarcástica.

_-Puedes engañarte todo lo que quieras y al resto del mundo pero no a mí _–le dijo con total tranquilidad- yo _soy la fiera salvaje aquí, y tengo instintos ¿sabes? _–Le recordó categóricamente, al ver a qué se refería la vampira la miro como queriendo destajarla con la mirada y hacerse un nuevo par de botas, finalmente solo actuó con total indiferencia.

_-Por favor, es solo un chiquillo _–Le dijo como si eso zanjara el asunto, pero no lo hizo.

_-Con tu edad cualquier hombre parecería un chiquillo _–contestó impasible ignorando la oleada de furia que sintió a través de su vínculo- _además tenía entendido que lo último que los vampiros consideraban al enamorarse era la edad._

_-¡YO NO ESTOY… _-su reclamó quedó inconcluso cuando una bola de fuego de su escucha la adelantó para desviar una bola de catapulta en llamas que iba en dirección de calcinarla.

_-Terminaremos esta conversación luego, si es que no estamos muertas _–decidió Minerva adelantándose a la acción dejando tras de sí a una furiosa pelirroja que comenzó a desquitarse con los primeros desafortunados jinetes aéreos que salieron a su encuentro.

* * *

Jadeaba pesadamente, era difícil moverse en aquel estrecho laberinto y lo era mucho más esquivando a una serpiente de doce metros, sobre todo cuando te guías por un sonar en lugar de tus propios ojos, aun cuando había abierto un boquete ya dos veces para salir a un espacio más abierto aquel basilisco le bloqueaba continuamente, por lo que al final se hartó de tratar de ser sutil y lanzo su mejor conjuro aplastante, el rey serpiente lo esquivo pero al menos su armada ya tenía un lugar por donde entrar.

_-¡Terminemos con esto! _–Le gritó en parsel al laberinto sabiendo que su principal amenaza lo escucharía.

Su fiel armadura de escamas de dragón lo cubría por completo de la cabeza a los pies, algo que le había salvado bastante de las trampas más arcaicas dentro del laberinto, guardó su varita y concentro un hechizo de fuego en sus manos con toda la magia que pudo embutirle, un bola de fuego carmesí se expandió rápidamente entre sus dedos enguantados, lo que evitó que se quemaran, y la arrojó en la dirección donde la serpiente había desaparecido, una explosión sacudió el suelo, al parecer el conjuro tuvo un efecto similar a una bomba de napalm, el fuego incluso regreso en su dirección envolviéndolo por completo. Ignorando su situación esperó hasta que entre los chillidos, de múltiples criaturas que nunca habían conocido más que la oscuridad o el frío y ahora eran consumidas por él fuego, un grito de dolor silbante llamó su atención y lo siguió hasta uno de los corredores de piedra ya un poco apartado de las llamas donde la enorme serpiente se revolcaba tratando de calmar el dolor de las profundas quemaduras en su piel. Sin perder más tiempo desenfundó su espada, está levito de sus dedos sobre su palma ahora extendida y se guió en dirección del basilisco un segundo más tarde la hoja cortaba el aire para incrustarse limpiamente en la quijada y a través de esta para salir por arriba cerrándole el hocico y clavándole la cabeza en el muro, la serpiente daba furiosos forcejeos pero no lograba zafarse una vez inmóvil Harry abrió uno de los bolsillos de su cinto y con una sola palabra un par de brillantes dagas salieron y comenzaron a flotar sobre su cabeza buscando un blanco.

-A los ojos –dijo simplemente y las filosas armas se dispararon como una de sus flechas hasta sus blancos designados, un chillido volvió a tronar en los oídos de Harry cuando sus armas cumplieron su cometido.

Deshaciendo el hechizo que mutaba sus sentidos se acercó al monstruo que todavía intentaba soltarse inofensivamente atrapado y con un movimiento de su mano la Reaper corto desde la mandíbula hasta el cerebro con todo y la roca en la que estaba incrustada como si fuera de cartón hasta que con una oleada de sangre la inmensa víbora dejo de moverse, otro movimiento de su mano y todas sus armas regresaron a sus respectivos contenedores. Como ya daba por sentado que sabían que estaba dentro voló los muros del laberinto hasta el patio central, al parecer habían comprimido veinte metros en dos pero ya no importaba, del otro lado un ejército completo se enfrentaba contra sus hombres, lo primero que hizo fue destruir las bayonetas para evitar que bajaran a su caballería o a Minerva, la cual se enfrentaba con la caballería alada de los suizos en ese momento, luego tuvo que defenderse de una docena de vampiros que saltaron encima al mismo tiempo sin detenerse a pensar que la espada en su diestra era la legendaria destajadora de almas. Aun concentrando toda su magia para reforzar sus nuevos sentidos apenas estaba manteniendo a sus atacantes a raya, tras muchos forcejeos logró aprovechar una abertura para acabar con el primero y escapo del punto en que lo tenían cercado, con un movimiento rápido arrojó su espada la cual giraba tan rápido que parecía una hélice de helicóptero, está acabó con dos enemigos más antes de incrustarse en el suelo, los que quedaban observaron atónitos al reconocer el arma y a su poseedor, el cual ahora descubría la gabardina de su traje de la cual salieron una docena de dagas y cuchillos que iban en pares con hojas desde cuatro pulgadas hasta un pie de largo.

-Corazón y cabeza –ordenó (destrozando ambos bastaba para que un vampiro no pudiera volver a regenerarse, morían definitivamente) y los mortíferos instrumentos atacaron a seis de los enemigos restantes igual que lo había hecho su espada.

Los tres restantes observaron cómo los guantes del chico se convertían en garras antes de que se abalanzara sobre ellos, el primero lanzó un ataque directo que Harry detuvo con una mano para luego atravesarle el corazón con la otra y destrozarlo, el segundo intentó aprovechar que tenía ambas manos ocupadas para atacarlo desde atrás de su compañero, pero se detuvo en seco, sus ojos apenas giraron hacía su pecho en donde una garra perforaba hasta su corazón paralizándolo, garra que llegaba desde la espalda de su camarada dos metros delante.

-Incendio –conjuró el mago, ambos vampiros se consumieron en llamas frente a sus ojos dejando solo al último que lo observaba con claro temor ante su proximidad, retrayendo sus garras el chico extendió una mano en su dirección, el vampiro afirmo su guardia preparándose para lo que sea, pero Harry solo chasqueó los dedos y antes de que pudiera hacer algo se encontraba también en llamas frente a sus ojos, que pese a mostrarse tan sobrios ocultaban una enorme tristeza contenida.

La batalla no duró mucho más cuando Harry, Natalia y Minerva comenzaron a atacar con todo, ya asentados en tierra. Ahora recorrían el patio central llenó de escombros ardiendo, Natalia hacía el recuento de la lucha, perdieron a treinta de sus hombres en total, el enemigo cuatrocientos y mil quinientos convertidos, que sobrevivieron en el interior de la fortaleza, aceptaron las condiciones de su rendición.

-No hay rastro de Valak –comentó al final la pelirroja, Valak era el comandante de aquella fortaleza e hijo directo de uno de los ancianos que Harry había eliminado en Rumania, el mago solo escuchaba a medias viendo el desastre que había provocado, habían liberado ya todos los territorios pero eso no evitaba que una pesada sensación de culpa lo invadiera por cada vida, aún inmortal, tomada en el proceso, finalmente con un suspiró pesado regreso a ver a su acompañante.

Natalia ahora mantenía una edad aparente de dieciséis años, no le restaba fuerza o velocidad en combate (principalmente le era útil para las prácticas contra Harry) y el chico ya no tenía que torcer tanto el cuello para regresar a verla, teniendo él metro veinte, ella era solo medio metro más alta. Supuestamente el chico tenía siete años, pronto cumpliría los ocho, pero su experiencia con el giratiempo le había otorgado un año extra, por lo que en realidad tenía casi nueve años, sin embargo el constante ejercicio y la alimentación, acorde para el esfuerzo que mantenía, sumado al conjuro que hacía desarrollar su cuerpo de manera especial le habían hecho crecer bastante. A simple vista parecía un chico muy saludable de diez años, quizá once, aunque quien viera su expresión diría que ya había pasado los cien años.

-Ya aparecerá –dijo finalmente- quiere mi cabeza.

-¡Y LA TENDRE!

De entre los escombros una figura enorme surgió envuelta en una enorme armadura de batalla cuyo peso no parecía afectar en absoluto su velocidad, era mucho más robusto que la mayoría de los vampiros y sus rasgos no eran tan finos, sino más bien salvajes, Natalia se puso en su camino pero la quitó de un golpe sin problemas, con todo aquel seguía siendo un maestro vampiro con siete milenios de experiencia en el campo de batalla. Varios soldados se habían dado cuenta ya de la situación pero aunque se lanzaron contra Valak este ya estaba muy cerca de Harry y los superaba en velocidad pese a su marcado volumen muscular. Harry por su parte desenfundó su espada para esperarlo, diferente a otros que al verla se aterraban esto solo pareció enaltecer aún más al nosferatu que ahora empuñada su propia espada, sin pensarlo más Harry decidió que adelantar el golpe le daría mejor soporte que espera a que el ojirojo lo aplastara, disparado como una flecha el mago de la cicatriz golpeó con todo lo que tenía en la unión de la armadura entre el pecho y el estómago (aunque tanto la espada como la armadura era hecha por duendes Reaper pudo atravesar sin dificultad en el sitio más delgado). Pese a esto Valak no cayó del todo solo puso sus manos, tan grandes como un guante de baseball, sobre los pequeños hombros del ojiverde, cubriéndolos casi hasta el antebrazo, sin embargo apenas tenía fuerza para sujetarlos, así que los soltó y dirigió ambas manos hasta la hoja que atravesaba su pecho.

-_Esta debía ser mía _–dijo pausadamente en arameo.

_-Tal vez seas el hijo de Markus, pero ella ya eligió a su maestro _–le contestó Harry mirándolo directamente sin pestañear, el vampiro regresó sus manos a donde estaban y volvió a apretar, Harry apenas lo sentía pero si fuera un chico o incluso un hombre normal le abría fracturado la clavícula sin dificultad.

_-Ya veremos _–fue la respuesta de este.

Lo siguiente fue muy rápido para que alguien que no fuera Harry, que se encontraba allí, lo notara en las hombreras anormalmente grandes un compartimiento se levantó dejando ver un par de ballestas ocultas que dispararon al unisonó. De no ser porque Harry aún estaba cargado de adrenalina fruto del ataque previo no habría reaccionado con suficiente rapidez, se quitó de la línea de tiro dejando a Valak caer por su propio peso y a las tres flechas clavarse en el suelo, al verlas sus ojos se abrieron con repentina sorpresa y temor.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Natalia con algo de ansiedad llegando a su lado.

-No…

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de caer pesadamente sobre sus rodillas, un calor abrazador le quemaba en el cuello, al regresar a ver la encontró, la cuarta flecha en la unión de su cuello donde la protección de su armadura terminaba ahora que ya no llevaba el casco. Intentó alcanzar la flecha pero no lograba levantar el brazo, empezó a caer hacia atrás pero alguien lo sujeto antes de tocar el suelo, le pareció ver un manchón rojo borroso y una voz apagada se escuchaba, tuvo que hacer una gran esfuerzo para escuchar lo que decía.

-¡James! ¡¿Puedes escucharme? –Casi gritaba Natalia, a su alrededor la armada se reunía con expresión preocupada.

-_¿Qué le pasa al general, comandante? _–Preguntó en rumano el que estaba más cerca, luego de retirar la flecha Natalia se dirigió a donde estaba Valak tirado, aún con la diferencia de tamaño lo levantó como si fuera una pluma con una sola mano a la altura de sus ojos mientras le retiraba la espada del abdomen con la otra y se la colocaba debajo de la garganta.

-¡_Todavía no te mueras bastardo! –_Le espetó agitándolo bruscamente- _¡¿Qué le hiciste?_ –Por respuesta Valak solo rió levemente con aspereza mientras sangre casi negra le brotaba por la comisura de la boca, esto solo enfadó más a Natalia que presionó con mayor fuerza el filo de la espada- _¡CONTESTA!_

_-No importa –_dijo débilmente-_ no podrán salvarlo _–La vampira apretó la hoja con mayor fuerza pero la débil voz de su maestre, apenas audible gracias a sus desarrollados sentidos, atrajo su atención.

-Veneno… -musitó- de basilisco.

Todo pareció detenerse ni bien aquellas palabras dejaron sus labios, los ojos de toda la guardia se abrieron por la impresión, aún los vampiros eran vulnerables a la mortalidad de aquella sustancia y sabían bien que el mago pese a ser muy poderoso no dejaba de ser un humano, la mirada de la pelirroja se tornó en una de horror, Valak parecía impresionado por la rapidez con que lo descifro, no que eso le fuera a servir de algo.

-Me impresionas chico… –le dijo suponiendo que pudiera oírlo, que era difícil, en el idioma de este, ambos se veían igual de mal- pero eso no te salvara… solo queda ver qué sucede primero… si la maldición de la Reaper consume primero mi alma… o el veneno del rey serpiente consume primero tu vida… -en ese momento Natalia lo sujetó con mayor fuerza hasta tenerlo a un palmo de su nariz.

-Eso ya no es una opción para ti –le dijo de vuelta a su furia mientras clavaba la espada a un costado en el piso y apuntaba su varita en la herida abierta, casi al instante los quejidos ahogados de Valak llenaron el lugar mientras este se consumía lentamente en llamas purpuras. Luego regresó al lado del mago junto con el resto de los caminantes diurnos y la dragona que observaban preocupados como este comenzaba a sudar y se veía cada vez más pálido- _necesitamos lágrimas de fénix_ –ordenó a los que estaban allí con urgencia, estos se miraron entre sí nerviosos.

-_Comandante…_ -hablo uno de ellos- _no tenemos algo así entre nuestros suministros_ –la comandante le envió una mirada que hizo bajar la helada temperatura todavía más.

-_Una de las pocas cosas en este mundo que puede matarnos… _-empezó gélida- _¡¿Y no tenemos el único antídoto que existe? _–El soldado solo se encogió bajo la furia de su superior avergonzado, como si fuera su culpa que no tuvieran el indispensable antídoto- _¿dónde podemos conseguirlo?_ –De nuevo se miraron solo que más sombríamente.

-_El poblado más cercano esta a una hora y media, aun trasportándolo en un viaje sombra_ –contestó finalmente bajando la mirada, todos sabían que el ojiverde no duraría más de un minuto y aun llegando no era seguro conseguir algo, era un antídoto muy raro, en ese momento el chico abrió los ojos débilmente y les dirigió una media sonrisa descarada.

_-Ya veremos_ –comentó conociendo a la perfección que era lo que pensaban, llevó una mano hasta la parte donde había sido inyectado el veneno y comenzó a murmurar algo en voz tan baja que ni siquiera ellos podían escucharlo, su palma emitió una tenue luz roja bajo la palma- ¡Argh! –Exclamó arqueando la espalda por el dolor, su mano cayó dejando ver una especia de telaraña o venas saltadas en negro sobre su piel descubierta.

-¿James? –Le llamó su guardaespaldas con cuidado, este abrió los ojos de nuevo y con mayor enfoque le devolvió la mirada.

-Logre contenerlo por ahora –explicó, aun se veía muy débil pero un brillo de esperanza cruzó los ojos de la pelirroja.

-¿Cuánto? –Preguntó de inmediato acercándose más a él.

-Poco más de una hora, tal vez –contestó respirando despacio, la expresión de la mujer cayó nuevamente, pero el chico solo continuó sonriendo- no te preocupes… en viajes largos… conozco una forma de viajar más rápido que la oscuridad.

-¿Cómo…?

-Solo… ayúdame a… subir a Minerva –le contestó débilmente, casi al instante sintió su cuerpo ser levantado- Erik –llamó antes de estar sobre su dragón, de la nada un vampiro rubio de pelo corto apareció a su lado.

_-Diga, mi lord _–contestó respetuosamente en voz clara.

_-En el laberinto deje un cadáver de basilisco, tal vez de allí fue de dónde Valak sacó el veneno, no importa, quiero que tú y un equipo recuperen todo lo posible de ese animal y lo lleven con Abbas al mercado negro en África del Este, también revisen si en el suministro de armas del castillo o en las habitaciones de Valak hay más veneno, tal vez necesite algo para intercambiar más tarde._

Si el vampiro encontró algo extraño en sus indicaciones no lo demostró en absoluto pues salió de inmediato a reunir un grupo de sus hombres para ir por los restos de la bestia y envió a otros a registrar tanto la armería como el resto del castillo en busca de ese veneno. Entre tanto, Natalia subía con Harry al lomo de la dragona, la vampira se aferraba con más fuerza al chico que a los amarres de la silla de montar que Minerva llevaba a la batalla por si acaso.

_-Llévanos con Abbas _–le dijo mentalmente-_ si él no puede conseguir el antídoto, nadie más podrá _–tras asentir Minerva elevó el vuelo, ya en el aire el borde de sus escamas empezó a emitir un brillo incandescente, como su fueran metal al rojo vivo.

_-Sujétense bien –_advirtió, Natalia pese a verse desconcertada obedeció asegurando aún más fuerte a Harry.

-¿Qué es lo que vas…?

No terminó su duda antes de que la presión y la velocidad le aplastaran los pulmones, habría sido mucho más molesto de necesitar ese aire pero no dejo de ser incomodo, antes de identificar que pasaba la sensación se detuvo y un brillo le encegueció los ojos, aún tras varios años no era capaz de acostumbrarse del todo a la luz del sol y ese era el mejor momento para que algo así la tomara desprevenida. Al ver a su alrededor pudo ver que estaban en algún punto del desierto cerca de un conjunto de tiendas apenas después del amanecer, si su mente no estaba muy atrofiada eran apenas las cuatro cuando salieron y aún estaba claramente oscuro, así que sin duda se habían saltado un par de usos horarios en esos segundos, Minerva estaba que echaba humo, literalmente, un vapor se desprendía de su cuerpo y sus escamas ya eran totalmente negras de nuevo, no parecía notar aquello así que o no le afectaba o estaba demasiado preocupada por su joven maestro como para importarle algo más. Descendieron y Natalia pudo identificar el famoso mercado de intercambio de objetos y sustancias raras y/o prohibidas, más de la segunda pero en realidad no había demasiada diferencia, la vampira ni siquiera reparó en cómo fue que Harry, un chico que tendría siete años o menos antes de conocerla, tenía conocidos en aquel lugar pero ya había aprendido a que nada le sorprendiera demasiado sobre él, y habían asuntos más urgentes, apenas tocó tierra con Harry (que ahora parecía dormido y había recuperado su forma original, lo cual delataba lo débil que estaba) en uno de sus brazos agarró a uno de los curiosos que se acercaron al ver a la dragona (cosa rara ya que lo normal sería huir al ver un dragón).

-¿Dónde encuentro a Abbas? –Preguntó directamente pero el tipo no la miraba a ella, su vista estaba fija en el chico que respiraba lentamente en sus brazos.

-Es él ¿cierto? –Le preguntó sin dejar de verlo como si no creyera lo que sus ojos le decían- debe ser él, casi un niño montado en un colacuerno húngaro, tiene que ser Kadar –murmuraba para sí mismo, pero la sacudida lo saco de sus monologo.

-¡Abbas! –Le repitió sin paciencia- ¡¿dónde lo encuentro?

-E-e-el Sr. Abbas se encuentra en la tienda grande al final, la azul –le contestó asustado al ver la nueva expresión de ferocidad en la pelirroja, esta por su parte no perdió tiempo en ir tan rápido como podía hasta el lugar designado en el que encontró a un hombre con un ojo.

-¿Es usted Abbas? –Preguntó apenas lo vio el hombre estaba a punto de contestar cuando reconoció a Harry.

-¿Qué le paso a Kadar? –Preguntó de inmediato acercándose a verificarlo, pero Natalia había perdido la paciencia, levantó al sorprendido hombre del cuello de su desgastada vestimenta como un muñeco de trapo.

-¡¿Eres o no Abbas?

-No es –interrumpió un mago negro de aspecto imperturbable que observaba con curiosidad la escena hasta que sus ojos, igual que los de todos los que lo veían, se posaron sobre el chico de cabello negro- yo soy Abbas ¿Qué es lo que necesita? –Preguntó sin rodeos observando fijamente a Harry la chica dejo caer al hombre de forma muy poco decorosa antes de dirigirse al recién llegado.

-Por favor, dígame que tiene lágrimas de fénix –le pidió un tono tan cercano a la desesperación que si Abbas la hubiera conocido no hubiese podido creer que era Natalia Ivanov la que hablaba, sin embargo eso no impidió que la observara de reojo cuando la escucho.

-Lo lamentó, no –contestó, tan pronto como lo dijo Natalia sintió que las rodillas empezaban a fallarle, mientras sentía una leve picazón en sus ojos- pero conozco a alguien que sí, así que no habrá problema –continuó Abbas, la chica de repente parecía una estatua en su lugar, como si las palabras no hubieran acabado de llegarle del todo, Abbas la ignoró y se dirigió a su subalterno que se estaba levantando del piso, saco de entre sus ropas una bolsa de cuero y se la lanzó a los pies- Firas, ve de inmediato con Mahdi y consigue lo que la señorita nos acaba de pedir, el precio no importa –le ordenó calmadamente, este solo recogió el dinero y salió agradecido de tener una razón para alejarse de esa loca mujer, la cual aún no parecía salir de su impresión- solo tardará unos minutos –le aseguró sin lograr efecto alguno, ella seguía allí con la mirada perdida pero sin aflojar en lo más mínimo al moreno en sus brazos- aunque me parece que Kadar está en un muy buen lugar, tal vez sería mejor si lo recostamos –le sugirió finalmente llamando la atención de la pelirroja que parpadeo confusa cuando menciono algo acerca de lo que sería mejor para Harry (Kadar).

Siguió a Abbas hasta la parte de atrás donde un conjunto de almohadones hacían un excelente sitió de reposo, Natalia lo dejo allí pero no se aparto, casi inconscientemente paso uno de sus delicados dedos por el borde del frió rostro del joven, cada vez más pálido, su aspecto recordaba ahora bastante a los vampiros, alguna parte de su mente relaciono esa idea como algo atrayente pero la sacudió dirigiendo su atención al mago que los había recibido y que seguía observando al chico muy atentamente.

-Gracias –murmuró, el hábil traficante nunca sabría la rareza que era aquella palabra de boca de la pelirroja, así que solo inclinó la cabeza cortésmente, la vampira por su parte comenzó a quitarle el traje al moreno, primero la gabardina y luego con un pase de su dedo el chaleco se dividió como si tuviera un cierre invisible permitiendo que se lo quitara y dejando al descubierto algunas cicatrices y heridas menores, pero principalmente una telaraña negra que lucía más extensa que la primera vez que la vio, tratando de no pensar en lo que pasaría cuando esta alcanzara su corazón regreso a ver a su anfitrión.

-Si no le importa que pregunte –comenzó este sin dejar su profunda mirada- tengo curiosidad, no logró imaginar algo capaz de dejar a Kadar en tan lamentable estado.

-¿Por qué llaman todos así a Ha-James? –Se corrigió de inmediato sin embargo le valió una mirada curiosa del mago.

-Él se gano ese nombre –explicó simplemente, Natalia parpadeó confundida un momento, su cerebro no había estado apoyándola en los últimos minutos, había olvidado ese detalle de aquella parte del mundo.

-¿Qué significa?

-Si lo conoce aunque sea un poco debe resultar bastante obvio –comentó- significa "El poderoso" –Natalia rió a medias.

-Sí, demasiado obvio –admitió- ¿Qué hizo para ganarse un nombre así?

-Ir y volver del valle de los muertos… -la chica regresó a verlo bruscamente- trayendo consigo tres pieles de nundu –completó, Natalia centro sus ojos rojo vivo sobre el chico sin saber si su enojo repentino superaba a su preocupación anterior, ya que al final solo resopló supuso que ganó la segunda.

-Tonto e irresponsable cabeza hueca –murmuró mientras le acomodaba los cabellos alrededor de su cara tiernamente con cuidado de no revelar la cicatriz en su frente.

-Aun no contesta mi pregunta –le recordó Abbas.

-Un maestro vampiro de siete mil años –contestó sin dejar lo que hacía, Abbas lo observó interesado pero incluso con eso sintió que había algo más- sin embargo el murió sin conseguir nada más que tocarlo –prosiguió- en un último intento logro tomarlo desprevenido y le acertó una flecha empapada en veneno de basilisco.

-¡¿Basilisco? –Interrumpió bruscamente el mago alterando por primera vez su expresión, se acerco a un lado de Harry y palpo la parte ennegrecida y constato la fría frente del chico, parecía confundido- ¿Hace cuánto paso esto?

-No estoy segura –admitió- no sé cuanto duro en realidad el viaje pero supongo por el avance que ya han sido al menos unos veinte minutos.

-Pero eso es imposible ¿Cómo es que sigue con vida?

-Hizo algo para detener el avance antes de desmayarse –le explicó- pero tampoco sé que fue exactamente, solo dijo que eso le daría alrededor de una hora más.

-El tiempo no es lo único –murmuró aún extrañado- la temperatura debería estar por los cielos pero en vez de eso parece estar cada vez más baja.

-Deja que sea yo el que diagnostique Abbas –interrumpió amablemente un mago de edad mediana con turbante, piel curtida por el sol con barba negra entrecana, tras él llegaba Firas. Sin esperar permiso tomo el lugar de Abbas y con una pequeña ampolleta saco un poco de la sangre en la parte negra.

-¡No es momento de hacer análisis! –Le reclamó la pelirroja notando lo que hacía en semejante momento- ¡¿No ve acaso que está muriendo?

-Srta. –Le habló con calma mientras tomaba la muestra y preparaba un cristal blanco sobre una mesita de noche a lado de la cama- hay un par de venenos con los que las lágrimas de fénix no reaccionan bien, solo quiero estar seguro de lo que hago, no tomara más de un momento y tengo los otros antídotos en caso de necesitarlos así que no se preocupe –Natalia aún estaba molesta pero trato de calmarse esperando que terminara rápido con aquello, el llamado Mahdi dejo caer unas gotitas de sangre sobre el cristal y tras un segundo este se torno negro ante los sorprendidos ojos de los magos presentes, que se abrieron aún más cuando el cristal se disolvió sobre la madera que pareció quemada- increíble –murmuró impactado.

-Ya no cabe duda –musitó Abbas, Firas solo observó sin habla- tal toxicidad únicamente en la sangre, solo puede ser el veneno del rey serpiente ¿Pero cómo Mahdi?

-Luego lo descifraremos –dijo apresuradamente mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas una botellita con un gotero y la suministro en el centro de aquella telaraña, este punto negro se aclaró de inmediato pero no el resto, en un inicio Mahdi estaba confundido y hasta un poco asustado pero luego notó que las líneas se borraban lenta pero constantemente, entonces la comprensión brilló en sus ojos marrones- muy astuto –comentó, luego observó la palidez del chico- pero necesitamos revertirlo ¿Quién le hizo el bloqueó? Debemos deshacerlo para que despierte.

-Se lo hizo el mismo antes de desmayarse –contestó la única mujer del lugar, Mahdi parecía aún más confundido.

-Pero… ¿Quién es este chico? –Preguntó finalmente sin mirar a nadie.

-Se trata de Kadar, Mahdi –contestó Abbas, el aludido parpadeó varias veces antes de regresar su atención al envenenado.

-En verdad se gano ese nombre –comentó.

-Olvida eso –le espetó- ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste?

-Bloqueó su sistema circulatorio, o al menos un parte específica, lo que lo hace todavía más impresionante sobre todo si tomamos en cuenta que lo hizo con el veneno ya circulando por sus venas, lo que debió hacerle imposible concentrarse ni se diga lanzar un bloqueo tan complejo –explicó claramente impresionado- es por eso que su temperatura es tan baja y explica también porque el avance del veneno es tan lento, también hace más lento el avance del antídoto pero aún es más rápido que el veneno por lo que no habrá problema con que lo dejemos así por ahora pero tendremos que devolverlo una vez que elimine el veneno o traerá complicaciones.

-Dejémosle descansar por ahora –decidió Abbas saliendo seguido de Mahdi y Firas- ¿Vienes jovencita?

-Me quedare y les avisare cuando el veneno ya no esté –contestó secamente sin despegar la vista del mago acostado, Abbas asintió.

-Claro, ese es el deber de toda buena mujer.

-¡Largo de aquí! –Le gritó con voz acida.

Abbas cerró la persiana que separaba el descanso de la tienda casi por reflejo, su vasta experiencia en el mundo en que se crió le enseñó a presentir el peligro y algo le decía, acertadamente, que probar la paciencia de esa cría no era sensato. Esta por su parte, apenas consiguió mantener bajo control su temperamento (tarea nada sencilla cabe resaltar), regresó su atención al joven, _"es apenas un niño, por todos los infiernos"_ pensó hastiada de aquellos comentarios que sugerían que ella sintiera algo así, una cosa era esa lagartija mágica, a Minerva le encantaba sacarla de casillas siempre que se le presentaba la oportunidad, pero otra muy diferente era que aquello se lo dijera un traficante africano que acababa de conocerla hace menos de cinco minutos ¿Es que acaso daban, mejor dicho ella daba, esa impresión? ¡Era ridículo! Está bien, era verdad que lo último que un vampiro podría considerar de un humano que le… interesara, era su edad, o incluso su apariencia. Había casos de hermosas vampirizas enamoradas de ancianos, cautivadas por su intelecto o su perspectiva de la vida, o de vampiros que cayeron enamorados de infantes incluso más jóvenes que aquel mago de ojos verdes. Diferente a las monstruosas leyendas en esos extraños casos el vampiro se encargaba de velar por el objeto de su afecto hasta que muriera, aunque la mayoría de las veces le ofrecía la inmortalidad para que no se separaran pero muy pocas veces había resultado lo que se diga bien.

El motivo de esto era parte de la maldición del vampirismo, debido a sus nuevas fortalezas: inmortalidad, juventud, habilidades mentales, fuerza, velocidad, etc. Aparentemente no eran suficientes debilidades: Luz solar, plata, ajo, sus corazones, cabezas y demás. Aunque la mayoría no lo veía como una debilidad, sus emociones eran limitadas en una forma extraña, hasta donde sabían un vampiro solo sufría, lloraba y amaba de verdad una vez en la eternidad, era por esto que muchos pensaban que nunca lo hacían ya que las ocasiones resultaban excepcionalmente extrañas y no precisamente bien vistas entre los de su propia clase. Pese a que había sentido sus propias emociones más expresivas últimamente Harry le dijo que eso era porque gran parte de su humanidad había regresado tras el ritual y poco a poco recuperaba terreno en medida de lo que ella le permitiera. En estos momentos todo aquello la confundía, si pensaba en ello, Harry reunía las cualidades suficientes para que hasta una vampira se enamorara de él pese a su edad o apariencia, era astuto valiente, leal y, aunque a veces no lo demostraba, era muy listo, incluso atractivo, no en el sentido simplemente estético, eso a ella no le importaba. Era la forma en que luchaba, implacable e irrefrenable, a pesar de esto, ella sabía bien que él no lo disfrutaba en absoluto, era como un benévolo ángel de la muerte en medio del campo de batalla que solo cumplía con su inevitable labor.

Más de la mitad de aquella telaraña negra se había desvanecido y ya no seguía avanzando, incluso el color empezó a regresar a su rostro y su respiración se volvió más pronunciada, inconscientemente sus dedos pasaron de las marcas de veneno a algunas de las cicatrices de guerra que tantas batallas le habían dejado (varias veces había obligado a Minerva a ponerse su armadura para asaltar fortalezas preparadas para ataques aéreos, seguramente salvándole la vida, y eso le había valido ser más vulnerable en batalla, nunca había sido tan grave como ahora pero algunas heridas no podían desvanecerse del todo ni siquiera con Magia, en todo caso aquellas marcas le habían dado mucho mayor respeto entre los guerreros). De repente Harry empezó a sacudirse y gruñir algo incomprensible, como si tuviera un mal sueño, en un intento por calmarlo Natalia rozó suavemente el contorno de su rostro con la punta de los dedos, pareció funcionar ya que se tranquilizó en el acto.

-Ssshhhhh, descansa tranquilo –susurró casi insinuante mientras acercaba su rostro al de él- que yo cuidare de ti, _мой любимый ангел смерти_ –murmuró de último remojando inconscientemente sus labios casi sobre los del durmiente…

-_¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE? _–Interrumpió un gritó mental forzándola a separarse como si se hubiera quemado y ver hacía una segunda salida, de la tienda al exterior, donde una enrome cabeza de dragón acababa de aparecer con una expresión solo legible para los allí presentes, sorpresa.

_-¡MINERVA! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo lagartija súper desarrollada?_ –Demandó tratando de que pareciera que su sonrojo se debía a una intensa furia o ya de perdida al calor del desierto, pero parecía que eso era lo último en la mente de la colacuerno.

_-Olvida eso _–le contestó con ansiedad-_ ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? _–Repitió-_ sabes bien que no hablo ruso _–se quejó, por un momento Natalia respiró tranquila, pero no le duro la calma-_ Harry repasaba algunas frases _–dijo para sí misma intentando recordar-_ смерти es muerte, creó que ангел es algo así como un guardián o un ángel, pero любимый… _-Ivanov había empezado a sudar-_ significa deseo ¿Cierto? ¿O amor? ¿Pasión? Vamos, no me dejes con la duda cuñadita _–le suplicó planchando la cabeza en el suelo mientras que fuera de la tienda su cola se movía como la de un cachorro frente a una pelota de goma.

_-¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ! _–Le gritó mientras iba a la gabardina de Harry y liberaba los puñales encantados de este contra la dragona que tuvo que salir de allí de inmediato y alzar el vuelo antes de desaparecer en un salto igual a como había usado para llegar en primer lugar, aquellos puñales estaban hechos de plata de duendes, por lo que si bien no podían acabar con ella, sí dolían y mucho, sin su blanco al alcance las armas regresaron a su sitio y se desactivaron. Natalia se quedó allí de pie respirando con fuerza hasta recuperar la calma, pero una vez lo logró esta fue reemplazada por el horror- _¡¿Pero qué rayos estuve a punto de hacer? ¡Yo iba a…, y le dije que…! Argh _–se jaló los cabellos con frustración, no importaba si él había estado inconsciente o al borde de la muerte ni en qué idioma había sido ¡ella le dijo que…!

-Argh

Aquel leve quejido dispersó su atención de lo que pensaba y la centró en el mago, el veneno se había disuelto por completo, de inmediato fue a avisar a los magos en la tienda, lo primero que Mahdi hizo fue revisar sus signos, mientras lo hacía el chico recuperó la consciencia, parpadeó confundido ante el extraño que lo revisaba, pero se recuperó al reconocer al resto de los presentes.

-Parece que la circulación se desbloqueó por si sola –comentó asintiendo- no sé cómo lo hiciste pero me sorprendió Sr. Kadar.

-No bloquee la circulación de sangre, solo del veneno –contestó Harry aún cansado- eso aletargo el avance de la sangre pero no la detuvo ya que eso me habría matado primero, el veneno era muy fuerte para pararlo pero me dio más tiempo.

-Con que así fue –murmuró el hombre antes de sonreír, luego sacó una ampolleta- sin duda muy astuto, si me permite, solo tomare una muestra de sangre para cerciorarme de que esta limpia y lo dejaré tranquilo.

Sin quejarse Harry permitió que lo examinaran, aunque no le veía el caso, después de todo se sentía excelente aunque muy cansado, captó la mirada de Natalia pero esta la desvió como si hubiera estado viendo el patrón de tejido de la alfombra desde el principio, sin darle importancia regresó su atención al nuevo sujeto que ahora se veía más pálido que antes, entre sus manos sujetaba un cristal negro, un silenció muy pesado cayó sobre todos y Harry tuvo la sensación de haberse perdido de algo importante, la voz de Abbas llamó su atención, se notaba casi asustado.

-Mahdi ¿Qué significa esto?, creía que le habías dado el antídoto.

-¡Lo hice! –Reclamó indignado pero sin dejar de lado su asombro mientras observaba el oscuro cristal que Harry finalmente logró identificar, pues tenía uno idéntico en su laboratorio de pociones para…

-¿Ese no es un medidor de toxicidad de venenos? –Preguntó un poco extrañado, ¿para que necesitaba eso? Mahdi asintió sin despegar la vista del mencionado objeto.

-Y acabó de comprobar la toxicidad de tu sangre con el –le dijo centrando sus marrones ojos en el chico como si eso le diera alguna respuesta o le ayudara a resolver el enigma, pero Harry solo lo observó ceñudo.

-Estas bromeando ¿cierto? –Le preguntó observando el cristal- según eso no debería estar vivo.

-Esa es exactamente mi duda –Replicó Mahdi levantando el cristal- tu sangre es ahora incluso más toxica que el veneno de acromántula puro ¿cómo es que estas con vida?

-No tengo… -se cortó de repente, sus ojos buscaron los de Natalia que ahora no evitaban mirarlo fijamente- _"El conjuro de adaptación"_ –le dijo mentalmente, ella frunció el entrecejo.

_-¿Crees qué fue eso? _–Replicó con escepticismo.

_-Es posible _–reflexionó-_ mi cuerpo tuvo que mantener el veneno suficiente tiempo para que el conjuro intentara hacer algo, pero no tenía nada para contrarrestarlo… hasta que incluyeron las lágrimas de fénix _–entonces se dio cuenta de algo más- ¿Cuánto tardaron las lágrimas en hacer efecto? –Preguntó a Mahdi que se había quedado un rato viendo al chico solo reflexionar, parpadeó un par de veces sin entender el repentino cambio pero contestó.

-Unos diez minutos creó, al principió pensé que era porque paralizaste la circulación de sangre pero si dices que solo fue para el veneno…

-Las lágrimas debieron actuar de inmediato –completó Harry pensativo- pero mi cuerpo las retuvo para asimilarlas junto con el veneno y generar una inmunidad.

-¿Cómo? –Le preguntó Mahdi sorprendido, volviéndose para verle Harry empezó a explicar.

-Mi cuerpo tiene la capacidad de adaptarse y asimilar capacidades externas con el propósito de ayudarme a sobrevivir y fortalecerse –explicó tan escuetamente como pudo- cuando retuve el veneno intento curarlo pero no tenía esa capacidad hasta que me dieron las lágrimas de fénix, entonces…

-Asimiló las lágrimas actuando sobre el veneno y transmutó tu sangre para que fuera inmune –completó entusiasmado a la par de pasmado Mahdi, Harry asintió.

-Perdonen la interrupción doctores pero creo que me perdí –intervino Abbas ya un tanto cansado de que lo dejaran de lado dentro de su propia tienda- me pareció entender que Kadar se volvió inmune al veneno más mortal existente.

-No solo a ese –continuó Mahdi sin regresar a ver a Abbas- hipotéticamente ahora debería ser inmune a cualquier veneno menos toxico, lo que resulta en todos los demás conocidos –teorizo interesado, Abbas regresó a ver al chico con los ojos más abiertos que nunca, luego dejo escuchar una risa estridente.

-¡Excelente! –Anunció cuando dejo de reírse- ¡Solo espera a que el resto de la caravana se entere de esto! No puedo esperar para escuchar la siguiente estrofa de "la leyenda de Kadar".

-Ni siquiera lo pienses –le advirtió Harry, los otros dos magos observaban divertidos, Natalia era la única que parecía desubicada.

-¿La leyenda de Kadar? –Preguntó intrigada.

-Dentro de la caravana no hay muchos entretenimientos –le explicó Mahdi- tenemos mucho trabajo haciendo uso del lugar de forma que los clientes potenciales puedan encontrarnos pero no así agentes de algún Ministerio, una de las cosas que se pueden hacer mientras estas aquí es reunir historias de los viajeros o aventureros que pasan por aquí en medio de una empresa y convertirlas en estrofas de leyendas que terminan recorriendo el desierto o más allá dependiendo de qué tan impresionantes sean. La de Kadar es una de las más populares a pesar de ser relativamente reciente, generalmente le toma a una historia treinta años para atravesar al otro lado de África.

-¡¿Qué cosa? –Interrumpió Harry al escucharlo- ¿Me estás diciendo que hay gente hablando de eso en Mozambique?

-Oh no, claro que no –le contestó tranquilo, Harry suspiró aliviado, tomo de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina la bota de agua que había adquirido en ese mismo lugar y dio un largo sorbo- por lo que yo sé tú historia ya salió del continente –el chico casi se ahoga.

-Cof-cof-qué-cof-cof-demonios-cof-dijiste –se las arregló para preguntar, sin embargo fue Abbas el que contestó.

-Así es, hace unos días unos sujetos llegaron desde la India preguntando por ti –le confirmó- parecían interesados en saber si en verdad eras real o solo una historia, me pagaron casi tres mil galeones solo por confirmar que eras real y darles una burda descripción.

-¿Burda? –Inquirió levantando una ceja, el mago solo sonrió a medias.

-Bueno, tres mil galeones no era suficiente para que entregara a un proveedor tan valioso –contestó sin el menor rastro de vergüenza- los últimos negocios que hicimos me hicieron ganar más del triple al final –_bueno eso ya es algo_, pensó con desgana Harry.

-¿Tienes idea de qué querían conmigo?

-Sí, investigue un poco después de que se fueron, al parecer son los dueños de una impórtate mina allá, pero hace unos meses algo comenzó a matar a los trabajadores, al parecer mientras escarbaban dieron con un basilisco que se encontraba invernando en el subsuelo, como su Ministerio no tenía los medios para ayudarlos se limitaron a cerrarla hasta que se resuelva el problema, ya que la mina no es propiedad del gobierno no se les facilita ayuda de Ministerios extranjeros, sin embargo la mina es importante para su economía así que prometieron solventar lo que invirtieran en resolver el asunto por ellos mismos, pero solo hasta terminar el año –explicó sin darle mayor importancia- no sé cuándo pero escucharon de tu pequeña hazaña y ahora están buscándote para ver si te especialistas solo en nundus o puedes manejar al rey de todas las serpientes, que por lo que veo –comentó viendo el lugar donde la piel estaba antes negra- es muy probable.

-Es segurrro –contestó una voz desde la entrada por la que antes había estado espiando Minie, ahora se encontraba abierta de par en par dejando ver a un hombre alto con corte militar rubio, una caja de madera con varios frascos de cristal en ella bajo su brazo, vestido con una armadura ligera y ropa de cuero negro debajo de esta. Detrás de él la cabeza de un colacuerno húngaro observaba con interés la situación interior buscando a su dueño y sobre su espalda se encontraba amarrado con una cadena el cadáver de una serpiente de doce metros enroscada- acabó con este sin ayuda –agregó señalando con el pulgar a su espalda, antes de que alguien hiciera nada se acerco al chico y se arrodilló- _Su dragona regresó cuando terminábamos de recoger al basilisco y encontrar los suministros de veneno, parecía querer llevarnos así que cargamos en ella lo que nos pidió ella se encargó de traernos _–informó respetuosamente pese a la expresión de hastió en el rostro del chico.

_-Levántate ya del piso Erik _–le espetó de malas pulgas, luego se levantó de inmediato y terminó de vestirse antes de que alguien le dijera algo más, luego se dirigió a Abbas que estaba absorto viendo la carga del dragón- sí te lo voy a vender así que ya deja de babear Abbas –le aseguró ajustando su armadura, el susodicho regresó a verlo con intención de contestar algo pero entonces vio la espada que el recién llegado la había traído y casi perdió el habla- esa no está a la venta –le avisó.

-Como quieras Kadar, pero tendrás que contarme como la obtuviste –le contestó de vuelta.

-No es tan interesante –le dijo sin regresar a verlo.

-Claro, solo un recuerdo de cuando eliminó a los 99 ancianos del concilio vampírico mundial junto con su guardia de honor en una noche dentro de su propia fortaleza en Rumania –comentó despreocupadamente Natalia con una media sonrisa inocente pese a que Harry la fulminaba con la mirada, Abbas se quedó momentáneamente estupefacto pero luego solo se largo a reír.

-No sé ni porque me sorprende –comentó luego de un rato, luego elevó una fornida mano en dirección de Natalia- tú y yo tenemos que conversar algún día, jovencita.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Natalia –le advirtió Harry, pero parecía muy cansado, prueba de esto fue la facilidad con que la vampiriza lo llevó de regreso al donde estaba antes recostado con solo una mano sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-Lo que haya hecho tu cuerpo para generar esta inmunidad consumió una enorme cantidad de tus reservas de magia, necesitas descansar –le dijo rotundamente, luego sonrió un poco y le guiño un ojo- yo me encargare de los negocios.

Harry aun estaba un poco aturdido por el curioso gesto de la pelirroja, además tenía razón en lo que dijo, apenas volvió a estar recostado sus parpados le pesaron una tonelada y ya no pudo volver a abrirlos hasta que la noche cayó sobre la caravana. Al despertar lo primero que vio fue a su guardiana pelirroja observándolo sentada desde el lado opuesto de la tienda.

-Buenas noches dormilón –le dijo con media sonrisa, pese a que había hecho eso mucho últimamente Harry aún no se acostumbraba a verla sonreír, aunque no le desagradaba.

-¿Cuánto dormí? –Preguntó intentando despejarse, se sentía mucho mejor, sus reservas debían estar aun por una tercera parte, le tomaría otra semana más recuperarlas al completo pero podía lidiar con lo que tenía por ahora.

-Unas catorce horas –contestó Natalia sin darle importancia- por cierto, los negocios fueron bien.

-¿Qué…? –En ese momento Harry se irguió por completo, acababa de notar sobre que estaba sentada la vampira y de lo que estaba llena la tienda- ¿Qué es todo esto? –Preguntó estupefacto.

El lugar estaba lleno con unos veinte costales casi del tamaño de un hombre adulto, y seguramente mucho más pesados, Natalia se hallaba sentada sobre uno que estaba recostado horizontalmente y hacía bien de asiento.

-Las ganancias del día –contestó despreocupadamente- doscientos tres mil quinientos galeones en metálico por todo.

-Desplumaste a Abbas –comentó viendo los costales mientras se incorporaba.

-No solo a él –respondió extendiendo su sonrisa, había retraído sus colmillos desde que llegaron pero Harry acababa de notarlo, se quedo medio embobado un segundo pero se lo sacudió adjudicándolo a haber pasado en cama más de medio día- ni siquiera Abbas tenía suficiente para pagar por un basilisco de seiscientos años en tan buenas condiciones, pero me comentó de la última vez que le vendieron algo igual, reunimos al resto de los que negociaban con ese tipo de cosas y subastamos cada parte. El único problema que no he resuelto es cómo vamos a transportarlos.

-Podemos ponerlo en el noveno compartimiento de mi baúl –opinó Harry con tranquilidad, hace tiempo ya que le había mostrado el último compartimiento y le había dado acceso para que fuera capaz de abrirlo o moverlo si era necesario, le pareció que Natalia se tensó un poco ante la sugerencia- Puedes traer después mi bolsa con el baúl ¿o no?

-Ya le traje –contestó señalando el lugar donde estaba la bolsa y el baúl a un lado de esta.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? –Preguntó, Natalia dudó y eso lo hizo sospechar en exceso, ella nunca dudaba, jamás- ¿Natalia? –Con un suspiró resignado se dirigió hasta el baúl y se lo acercó.

-Será mejor que tú mismo lo veas –le dijo simplemente mientras abría las cerraduras y giraba la que Harry suponía era la Nº 9. Sin embargo aún no entendía nada así que solo abrió la tapa… y de inmediato volvió a cerrarla, la vampira se mordía el labio inferior con expresión nerviosa.

-Natalia –le llamó- ¿ese era el 1º o 2º compartimiento? –Ella negó con la cabeza, Harry volvió a abrir la tapa y metió la mano en el interior- entonces ¿Te importaría explicarme como puedo sacar un puñado de monedas desde aquí cuando se supone que la base de este compartimiento está treinta metros más abajo? –Le preguntó sacando su mano repleta de galeones para mostrársela, tomando una bocanada de aire empezó a confesar.

-Recuerda nuestras leyes, eres dueño de lo que matas, y antes de que empieces a reclamar ya sé que dijiste: "todos los tesoros son de la comunidad vampírica y así se quedaran", y así fue, todos los tesoros se quedaron en su lugar y las fortunas de los nobles se repartieron equitativamente entre los sobrevivientes de cada región incluidos los de la fortaleza de Rumania –le aseguró- pero cada anciano tenía un fortuna privada que acumulaba con el tiempo, oro, joyas, armas raras, artefactos y libros especiales, ya sabes una especie de alcancía a muy, muy alta escala –bromeó, pero el ojiverde no parecía encontrarle nada de gracioso así que tras aclarase la garganta prosiguió- según nuestras leyes debías quedarte con todo, incluidas las vidas de los supervivientes, pero lo legaste todo entre ellos, de todas formas el mes pasado finalmente el nuevo concejo y el ejército decidió que sería un insulto que rechazaras todos los premios, por lo menos debías quedarte con la fortuna representativa de los ancianos que derrotaste sin ayuda externa, el resto lo pasaron por alto ya que consideraban que la armada tomo su parte también en representación tuya.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –Le preguntó tras razonarlo todo.

-Porque sabía que desataría una discusión innecesaria y era lo último que necesitábamos en media guerra, les dije que no lo aceptarías pero no había forma de que lo aceptaran de vuelta así que simplemente lo fui apilando, planeaba decírtelo apenas la guerra terminara para que no generara problemas –se explicó con un deje de preocupación a que no le creyera o empezara a desconfiar de ella y Harry podía ver la sinceridad en sus palabras- todo está aquí, no falta ni una moneda –le aseguró.

-Eso no me importa, no hice nada esto por dinero –se quejo viendo el arcón lleno- ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto? ¿Acaso te parezco McPato?

-¿Quién? –Preguntó la pelirroja confundida, Harry rodó los ojos.

-Olvídalo ¿Eso significa que las cosas que habían aquí están ahora enterradas en monedas de oro?

-Claro que no –repuso Natalia indignada- salvo por el gigante disecado, no creó que incluso este peso logre aplastarlo, todo lo demás lo moví a la pista de transformaciones, también coloque en el departamento los artefactos y libros delicados así que el lugar está repleto.

-Por eso insististe tanto en dejar las prácticas de duelo las últimas semanas –razonó, Natalia solo asintió sin dejar de lado aquella expresión de supuesta inocencia, que para que negarlo hacía difícil enojarse con ella, bufando resignado Harry regresó su atención al oro- ¿Y cuánto fue?

-Como cien millones de galeones… por cada fortaleza –Contestó aun un poco dubitativa al ver a Harry pasmarse.

-1100 millones…

-En realidad creó que se redondeó hasta mil doscientos solo en metálico –le corrigió ganándose una mirada incrédula de parte del moreno- el consejo hizo un inventario antes de mandártelo –explicó.

-Muy bien, entonces supongo que haremos una parada en Gringotts antes de ir a Francia –decidió cerrando el baúl.

-¿Qué haremos en Francia? –Preguntó intrigada y mucho más relajada al ver que ya no se enfadaría.

-Aún no tengo idea pero lo sabré cuando lleguemos, mi otro yo dijo que sería una sorpresa, todo lo que sé es que no tendré pruebas de combate por varios meses así que buscaremos a los dueños de esa mina en la India y los ayudaremos con su problema de reptiles como una última aventura –contestó sinceramente, luego se volvió hacia las ganancias que Natalia obtuvo por el basilisco- supongo que en la pista de transformaciones todavía habrá espacio suficiente si los esparcimos alrededor –decidió finalmente. Luego de guardar todas las bolsas se despidieron de Abbas y salieron volando de regreso sobre Minerva.

* * *

Finalmente la guerra había acabado, no la de Harry, esa ni siquiera empezaba, pero los vampiros ahora podían disfrutar de un tiempo de verdadera paz. Cómo es lógico todo aquello no pasó completamente desapercibido, muchos círculos notaron el distanciamiento de los vampiros por casi un año pero, como muchas otras cosas, los Ministerios de magia no le prestaban mayor atención en tanto no se involucrara directamente con ellos, incluso tras enterarse de la guerra no le dieron mayor importancia que averiguar breves rasgos de lo ocurrido y quiénes serían los nuevos regentes de la raza vampírica con los que tendrían que tratar. Por petición de Harry el nuevo senado aceptó alterar un poco la versión oficial para que no se supiera nada de su participación, ellos casi le obligaron a quedarse con la Reaper cuando quiso entregarla al cónsul principal, argumentaron que la espada debía ser ganada y pensaron que estaba en buenas manos, manos que seguramente la necesitarían más en el futuro y Harry no pudo desmentir aquello, aunque le preocupaba que alguien reconociera el arma. Como despedida Harry les entrego la formula de un proyecto de pociones en el que había estado trabajando, una versión alterada de la poción restituidora de sangre, la normal no funcionaba con los vampiros ya que ellos ya no generaban sangre, quemaban la que consumían diario para sobrevivir y eso no había cambiado aún gracias al ritual que les entrego Harry con anterioridad. Sin embargo tras muchos intentos encontró que combinando una alteración de aquella pócima con unas gotas de sangre de dragón, cortesía de Minerva (aunque ella se rehúso bastante a ser donadora en un inicio), daba una fórmula que los saciaba por completo, un frasco de esto podía mantenerlos hasta por dos semanas sin siquiera las contrariedades de beber sangre animal.

Con todos sus asuntos en orden partieron a Gringotts, su otro yo había dejado instrucciones para que la cuenta se le transfiriera a un niño con su descripción que llevara la llave consigo y los duendes claro esta no hicieron preguntas entonces, como tampoco las hicieron ahora cuando el mismo chico se presentó a hacer el mayor depositó del que hayan tenido constancia, solo el inventario del oro les llevó a los duendes una semana y le valió que tuvieran que darle una bóveda en las cámaras de máxima seguridad para resguardarlo, la suma era mayor a la que se guardaba en cualquiera de sus bóvedas, aunque algunas familias de magos de renombre tenían también muchos títulos de propiedad e inversiones que representaban una fortuna similar a esa, sin contar con la colección de artefactos únicos, los cuales resultaron ser otro asunto los duendes se llevaron todo lo que había en el baúl a un apartado del banco para registrarlo todo antes de ingresarlo en su nueva cámara de seguridad cosa que les tomaría el triple que el oro, aunque Harry no se quedo tanto tiempo en Londres, ni siquiera un día completo, solo dejo sus nuevos valores a los duendes y dejó que ellos se encargaran del resto. Conservó su otra bóveda porque resultaba mucho más cómodo tener una para uso corriente y guardó allí las ganancias obtenidas del basilisco.

Lo siguiente fue regresar con Abbas para ver si tenía idea de dónde encontrar a aquellos mineros, la suerte pareció estar de su lado pues estos se encontraban allí, al parecer "alguien" (Abbas se hizo el desentendido) le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que allí había información reciente a un módico costo. Aunque el costo no era tan módico solo por escuchar las nuevas estrofas de la leyenda de Kadar, "La noche en que ardió la sangre" (Su batalla con los maestros vampiros) y "La conquista de los señores de las sombras y del Rey serpiente" (El final de la guerra vampírica, la muerte del basilisco y como sobrevivió al mortal veneno más que cualquier otro ser sobre la faz de la tierra… o algo así) Harry no estaba seguro de cual estrofa le fastidiaba más, aunque eso se debía principalmente a que tanto Minie como Natalia habían memorizado todas las estrofas y de vez en cuando le soltaban algún verso para molestarlo, Minerva incluso había aportado con un verso extra que le contó a su compinche vampira para que lo relatara a Kadar y ahora rezaba _"Él, que con sus manos desnudas abrió la cabeza de un gigante como si fuera una nuez",_ por el bien de su salud mental Harry había elegido darles por su lado, hasta que se cansaron. Lo único que lo ayudaba a dormir medianamente tranquilo era que sabía que los ministerios tomarían aquello como un simple mito, según ellos, tenían la versión "legitima" de lo ocurrido en aquella guerra oculta de los vampiros, no tontos cuentos de hadas dignos de Beedle el Bardo. Pero aquel razonamiento solo lo llevaba a pensar en un problema verdadero, Dumbledore, había aprendido suficiente de aquel anciano mago como para saber que era el único con la capacidad de atar los cabos que nadie más vería, no importaba lo imposible que fuera encontrar alguna relación o sentido aparente en el escenario, bastaría con uno de los famosos presentimientos de Dumbledore para que se decidiera a investigar el asunto. Su ventaja era que se había estado moviendo en mundos que existían debajo del conocimiento de los magos sin dejar mayor rastro que lo que había hecho en ellos, sin señas de lo que había hecho antes o de lo que haría después. Ni siquiera Dumbledore podría encontrarlo hasta que él quisiera lo contrario.

Los dueños de aquella mina quedaron momentáneamente estupefactos al confirmar la juventud de Harry pero le ofrecieron un arcón de la mitad del tamaño de su baúl de viaje lleno de piedras preciosas a cambio de su ayuda, Harry estuvo a punto de rechazarlas pero Natalia lo llevo aparte y le recordó que las piedras de esa parte del mundo en particular no eran solo joyas valiosas, con un poco de tratamiento serían ingredientes perfectos para la preparación de todo tipo de pociones, al final Harry no tuvo más voto en el asunto. Luego de una semana de cacería subterránea (la mina era en verdad inmensa, razón por la que el canto de gallo no les ayudaba, el basilisco siempre lograba escapar de él y los emboscaba luego. Allí Harry se dio cuenta de que esos sujetos pretendían estafarlo al ofrecerle solo un arcón de gemas, está bien, él no pensaba cobrarles de todas formas pero aún así era el colmo, era claro que incluso podían ofrecerle un cuarto del tamaño de su habitación lleno de esas gemas, aunque más tarde se daría cuenta de que aquel arcón igual que su propio baúl estaba agrandado por dentro del tamaño de una habitación de 5x5x2 metros) Harry se cansó de recorrer el lugar, así que lanzó un sonorus y empezó a gritar en parsel incitando a la serpiente, los basiliscos son increíblemente territoriales por lo que este, al pensar que otro se había internado en sus dominios, comenzó buscarlo, llegando hasta una cavidad bastante grande donde la mayor parte de los mineros trabajaban antes, allí Harry le había tendido una emboscada, apenas vio al enorme reptil aparecer, este tendría seguramente el mismo tamaño que el de Slytherin pero había una pluma roja sobre su cabeza, aplicando el conjuro que le permitía ver los sonidos arremetió contra la colosal serpiente sin dudarlo un instante.

Pese a sus protestas tanto Minerva como Natalia se quedaron afuera esperándole, de ninguna manera un dragón de casi seis metros podía entrar allí y Natalia hacía de intermediaria, tenía un espejo de dos vías igual al que Harry le había dado a Ginny, solo que este era circular y parecido a un espejo portátil de maquillaje, cada día se comunicaban para avisar de cualquier progreso, pedir indicaciones a sus contratistas acerca del interior de la mina y para asegurar que todavía no la había palmado. Harry no quiso dar detalles así que nadie supo exactamente como lo había logrado, pero salió al séptimo día llevando a cuestas el cadáver de serpiente atado con una cadena, sin ojos y con un enorme tajo a la altura entre la garganta y el abdomen, ya que él estaba cubierto en una sustancia babosa daba por sentado que esto generaría rumores que terminaría como la secuela de la caída del Rey serpiente en la leyenda de Kadar. Está vez conservó casi todo el basilisco que, una vez cerro la herida y lo diseco, fue a parar al 9º compartimiento ahora restaurado a su uso regular, pero no sin antes retirar toda la sangre y veneno, Abbas jamás le dejaría en paz si acaso no le llevaba por lo menos eso para vendérselo, al llegar se enteró de que Mahdi lo esperaba para hablar con él acerca de algo que descubrió en su sangre.

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que tu cuerpo absorbía propiedades para adaptarse y sobrevivir? –La preguntó retóricamente, Harry simplemente asintió- eso me hizo pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, no haya obtenido solo la toxicidad del veneno sino también la capacidad para usarse como antídoto de las lágrimas de fénix –el chico lo miro extrañado.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No al principio –dijo sacando una ampolleta y un frasquito de lágrimas- en un inicio solo parecía veneno, pero encontré la clave, permíteme un poco de tu sangre y te lo mostrare –le pidió expectante, rodando los ojos Harry descubrió su brazo, Mahdi saco una ampolleta llena del liquido rojo oscuro, pero bastó una sola lágrima para volverlo transparente.

-¿Qué significa eso? –Susurró Harry.

-Tu sangre es un veneno, sí, pero transmuta al contacto de las lágrimas de fénix –le explicó- en una… poción si quieres llamarla así, con propiedades curativas igual de poderosas que las mismas lágrimas.

-Espera-espera-espera-espera –le cortó tratando de asimilar la información, pero tras un momento una cosa no le quedaba clara todavía- ¿Qué sucedería si las lágrimas entran en contacto conmigo? Quiero decir ¿Podría sobrevivir con eso –señalando la ampolleta- circulando por mis venas?

-Siendo honestos yo todavía no acabo de creer que sobrevivas con lo que circula por tus venas en este momento –le contestó francamente- pero sobre lo otro no tengo ni idea, en teoría tu cuerpo no debería tener problemas, este "antídoto" es una especie de reactivo neutro, tampoco es seguro que toda tú sangre cambie si eso llegase a ocurrir o que cambie en absoluto si tu cuerpo piensa que dentro de él eso te pondría en riesgo ¿dices que se conjuro está hecho con el fin de preservar tu vida, cierto?

-La finalidad original de este hechizo era crear un arma que no fuera sencillo eliminar y que fuera evolucionando, pero incluso la evolución está sujeta a errores –le contestó recordando lo que sabía de aquel complicado encantamiento- se modifico con la finalidad de proteger mi vida pero no sé en qué punto, si lo hay, el hechizo intentara evolucionar sin importar que eso me mate –Mahdi se quedó viéndolo con la boca abierta, ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un rato hasta que Harry supuso que ya era hora de que partiera.

-Continuare haciendo pruebas con esto para saber que te puedes esperar –le prometió guardando la muestra- pero te recomendaría que, mientras tanto, evitaras que sucediera el cambio.

-No te preocupes, no pensaba arriesgarme.

-Eso suena difícil de creer viniendo de ti _Kadar_ –le comentó divertido haciendo énfasis en el nombre, ambos rieron levemente antes de despedirse.

Cuando volvió con Abbas descubrió que Natalia ya había terminado tanto las negociaciones como el relato de su última cacería, resignándose a que eso también terminaría en India o alguna otra parte (con suerte lejos de Inglaterra) salió fuera de la tienda donde rápidamente capturaba la vista de los que alcanzaron a verlo, se tomó un minuto cambiando tanto el color de su piel y ojos como el tono y longitud de su cabello en todas las combinaciones que había usado hasta entonces, y muchas que no, y de pronto sin aviso previo (justo cuando su cabello era purpura oscuro casi negro, largo hasta su espalda con piel mediterránea y ojos blancos) cambió a su forma draconiana, no la había usado en algún tiempo ya que la última forma que había alcanzado durante su estadía con los vampiros, la de thestral, le vino mejor durante su preparación para domarlos, pero tomar su forma de colacuerno húngaro era muy estimulante, podía sentir el total de su magia circulando por todo su ser como el agua de una presa que se desborda finalmente libre de toda represión, no notó o le importó en ese momento las miradas desorbitadas de las docenas de traficantes que lo habían visto, solo extendió sus alas y alzó el vuelo con tal fuerza que algunas tiendas cercanas, la de Abbas no porque estaba justo a su espalda, salieron volando sin más. Viendo lo que hacía Natalia se subió de inmediato al lomo de Minerva cargando la bolsa de Harry con las nuevas ganancias en ella y despegaron tras el mago-dragón, una dirección mental les indico a donde iban antes de que ambos dragones desaparecieran en medio del cielo en un haz de fuego.

* * *

El arrollo se vía precioso esa mañana, sin importar cuantas veces lo viera le seguía pareciendo igual, era una de las razones por las que no se quejaba de tener que pasar aquellos meses con su abuela preparándose para su futuro ingreso al colegio, incluso se habían traído a su hermanita por primera vez a la comunidad donde la familia de su madre vivía. Gabrielle jugaba cerca del arrollo viendo como los reflejos de la luz arrojaban diferentes tonos del arcoíris, no estaban tan cerca para preocuparse de que algo le pasara pese a no tener a ninguna de sus tías cerca, además ella era perfectamente capaz de cuidar a su hermanita de 2 años, que por muy inquieta que fuera era una lindura, parecía una muñeca viviente con capacidad de hablar unas pocas frases pero perfectamente claras y caminaba ya sin ayuda, razón por la que ella no se le separaría. Pensaba vagamente en lo que le esperaría en Beauxbatons, su madre y abuela le habían avisado que mucha gente podría ser hostil con ella debido a esto y le advirtieron también acerca de su influencia sobre los hombres debido a su herencia y que debía tener cuidado con ella, ese día le habían dado "la charla". Había sido uno de los días más vergonzosos de su vida, pero dado que las veelas maduraban mucho más rápido en ese aspecto, por obvias razones, en su caso se habían incluso tardado un poco. Intentando no pensar en aquello centró su atención de regreso en el arrollo, un flashazo del pasado le vino de repente y le pareció ver un enorme lagarto bebiendo en aquel lugar, se rió un poco tontamente ante el recuerdo, no pensaba en ello desde la última vez que visitó a su abuela, hace casi dos años.

Siempre que se sentaba allí, sola a reflexionar, lo recordaba. Aquel distinguido hombre de cabello negro como la noche, tan distinto al de sus parientes a las que estaba acostumbrada, o aquellos ojos verdes que encontró tan cautivadores incluso viéndola desde la cabeza de un dragón, con el tiempo había pasado de ver a los dragones como feroces fieras a animales mágicos sorprendentes gracias a aquella experiencia. Aunque no había podido ver otro tan de cerca había estudiado todo sobre ellos apenas pudo tener libros a su alcance, desde la bella opaleye de las antípodas al imponente colacuerno húngaro, este último le había llamado particularmente la atención al identificarlo como la _forma de animago,_ así averiguo que se llamaba, de aquel misterioso mago. Sin embargo le extrañó descubrir que no se tenía constancia de ningún animago que hubiera alcanzado la forma de un animal mágico, pero eso solo lograba picar todavía más su curiosidad, ¿cómo lo había conseguido? ¿Alguien le había enseñado o lo había descubierto él? ¿Podría enseñarle?, Un largó suspiro escapó de sus labios, aquello era improbable, hace años que ese mago había aparecido para hablar algo con su abuela y luego se había ido sin más, nadie ni siquiera mencionó lo ocurrido luego de una orden de su abuela, aunque Fleur le había preguntado al respecto un par de veces pero solo obtuvo por respuesta que era un asunto que, por el bien de su comunidad, debían mantener confidencial.

Otro largo suspiro.

Su abuela era realmente intransigente cuando quería serlo, nunca logró sacarle nada aún cuando intentaba tomarla con la guardia baja, dejo de pensar en aquello cuando notó que su hermanita estaba demasiado cerca de la orilla, pero ni bien se levantó para traerla la dirección del viento cambió volviéndose mucho más fuerte, no tuvo tiempo de entender que pasaba cuando de la nada dos enormes sombras ocultaron el sol por completo y un segundo después se hallaban acorralándola en el suelo a ella y a Gabrielle, en ese momento no estaba segura de querer volver a tener a un Dragón tan cerca, reuniendo todo su valor se abalanzó sobre su hermanita y la cubrió en un abrazo mientras centraba sus ojos en el dragón más cercano, del cual bajaba una atractiva chica, ella estaba acostumbrada a ver mujeres hermosas porque eso era lo único allí, pero la belleza de esta era marcadamente diferente, mucho más feroz, con su cabello y ojos rojo fuego, vestida en un ajustado traje de cuero con una espada en su cinto, decía algo pero ella apenas podía identificar qué idioma usaba, el marcado y un poco hosco acento hacía muy difícil entenderle, pese a lo suave de la voz en sí, aquello no hacía más que incrementar su temor mientras veía con sus grandes ojos azules a la imponente pelirroja acercarse cada vez más, de pronto esta se detuvo y miro sobre ambas niñas, Fleur regresó su vista a lo que llamó la atención de ella, para toparse con la figura del otro dragón, un poco más grande que el primero, extendiendo al tope sus alas sin perderlas de vista. Aunque aquello debió atérrala más que la atención de una chica pelirroja armada con una espada, se sintió extrañamente calmada bajo la mirada de aquel enorme reptil volador, solo entonces reparó en los enormes ojos de aquel ser.

_-Vert_ (verdes) –murmuró, casi al instante la enorme figura se fue achicando dejándola claramente expectante, pero lo que vio no era lo que esperaba, la figura se achico más de lo esperado hasta dejar solo a un chico un palmo más bajo que ella, pero que tenía la misma oscura cabellera desordenada y ojos verde césped, sin embargo al verlo acercarse solo aseguro más a su hermana mirándolo con desconfianza, él llevaba también una ropa muy parecida a la de la pelirroja y una espada en su espalda.

-_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas toute intention de les faire que j'endommage_ (No te preocupes, no tengo ninguna intención de hacerles daño) –le aseguró levantando las manos en señal de paz, su acento era terrible pero al menos podía entenderlo a diferencia de esa aterradora mujer que al parecer se había detenido por orden suya, luego de que las tranquilizadoras palabras le alcanzaran un recuerdo la golpeo, saliendo de su sorpresa se levanto hacía el chico.

_-¿Qué es lo qué quieres?_ –Le preguntó directamente sin soltar a Gabrielle, aunque ya suponía la repuesta.

_-Tengo algo que hablar con la líder de la comunidad, tu abuela si no estoy mal informado, Fleur Delacuor _–contestó de manera simple con una sonrisa conocedora, de acuerdo, eso no se lo esperaba así que solo se quedó viendo al chico.

_-¿Quién eres? –Fue la siguiente pregunta._

_-Puedes llamarme James si quieres –le dijo encogiéndose de hombros- la verdad es que eso no es importante._

_-¿No es tu nombre real? –Le Preguntó abriendo y cerrando los ojos confundida, Harry la miro un tanto sorprendido de que preguntara algo así como si fuera tan obvio._

_-Para alguien como yo el nombre es lo de menos._

_-¿Y quién eres entonces?_

_-Si quisiera que alguien lo supiera no andaría por allí dando un nombre supuesto ¿No te parece? –Le comentó algo divertido pero tratando de no sonar irónico._

_-Si quisieras que nadie lo supiera no andarías diciendo que es un nombre supuesto –reclamó la jovencita, Harry tenía que concederle que era bastante perspicaz._

_-Solo les doy la cortesía de saber que no les estoy mintiendo directamente, esto es un acuerdo para no saber mi nombre, pero que al mismo tiempo yo no tenga que mentirles, solo no decirles todo acerca de mi –explicó sonriendo un poco descarado, la rubia bufó un tanto ofendida volteando la mirada, pero se topo con los ojos escarlatas de la otra visitante._

_-¿Y ella es…? –Empezó tratando de no sonar nerviosa y fallando ya que Harry percibía su preocupación pese a tratar de no leer su mente. Esto aún le resultaba difícil y frustrante, era como si su cabeza se hubiese quedado sintonizada en las mentes ajenas, pudieran o no defenderse de intrusiones externas, y no quisiera apagarse, al final había aprendido a simplemente ignorar lo que escuchaba, algo que en algunas ocasiones resultaba más difícil que en otras._

_-Mi acompañante, mi guardaespaldas y mi amiga –contestó sin regresar a ver ni de reojo a Natalia, para que ella no confirmara que hablaba de ella, aunque percibiera los pensamientos de Fleur tan bien como él no entendía ni pisca de francés- al igual que la dragona –agregó con una sonrisa picaresca ._

_-¿Cómo te transformaste en dragón? –Soltó de repente Fleur, el chico la miro sorprendido por el abrupto cambio en la conversación pero no contestó._

_-Debo ver a tu abuela –repitió como si toda la plática anterior no hubiese sucedido- serías tan amable de llevarnos._

Esta vez el tono era mucho más seco, la niña veela pese a ser mayor que él no probó desafiarlo, aquel tono la tomo desprevenida, nadie nunca antes había podido hablarle con semejante aspereza, así que solo asintió y lo llevó. Las semanas siguientes pasaron simplemente conviviendo en la pacifica comunidad, Harry esperaba que aquello, como cada parte anterior de su entrenamiento, resultara en alguna clase de tortura… y tenía razón. El motivo principal de estar allí era reforzar sus últimas defensas de Oclumancia, las emocionales, y el mejor ataque contra estas era la influencia constante de una comunidad de veelas, aunque estas lo tomaban con bastante tranquilidad para no volver loco al "niño", que "supuestamente" ni siquiera entendería lo que estaba sintiendo, sin embargo dicho niño apenas lograba centrar dos ideas desde que se habían establecido. La organización del lugar era simple, trabajaban en lo que necesitaban, en sus diversiones y demás en conjunto. Pero las sorpresas no se esperaban, como era parte de las costumbres se bañaban en el riachuelo, así que Harry decidió hacer lo mismo, lo que no le dijeron la primera vez fue que se bañaban todas juntas. Era claro que no pensaban que debía mostrarse diferentes con el chico ya que una de las peticiones al hacer el contrato con su maestro fue que se comportaran igual que siempre. Cosa que el mago no sabía ya que en el instante en que se presentaron las beldades desnudas dejo escapar una exclamación de sorpresa antes de desaparecerse a su cabaña, desnudo, justo cuando Natalia recibía en la entrada a Fleur.

La francesa había intentado hablar con él mago desde su llegada acerca de su peculiar habilidad de transmutación, aunque le perturbaba un poco la presencia de aquella pelirroja de mirada fulminante no se dejo amilanar. Está por su parte estaba a punto de decirle que no le importaba en donde estuviera su acompañante cuando este apareció en medio de ambas completamente desnudo, empapado y aún con un leve rubor producto de lo que había visto antes de desaparecerse, un rubor que se extendió aun más por todo su rostro al notar en presencia de quienes se encontraba, antes de que nadie reaccionara, algo que bien podría haber tomado un par de minutos más, el chico se desvaneció como si fuera una sombra. Ambas espectadoras se quedaron en su lugar un rato más antes de dar unas apresuradas explicaciones de que debían estar haciendo algo más en otro lugar y la rubia se retiró dejando a la vampira que todavía intentaba despejarse de lo que había visto. Había visto a Harry sin la parte superior de su armadura muchas veces, sabía, o creía saber, bien el efecto que su capacidad de adaptabilidad había generado en su cuerpo, sus músculos estaban bastante desarrollados para un chico de su edad debido a las extenuantes labores que había realizado desde que comenzó a ser entrenado y las situaciones de constante presión física. Era extraño ver a un niño que no llegaba a los diez años con pectorales y abdominales marcados, solo un poco más que los de vampiros de nacimiento en esa etapa, los cuerpos de estos aunque resistentes nunca eran tan desarrollados, siempre demasiado delgados y estéticos, Harry no era robusto en absoluto pero su figura parecía hecha, y tal vez así era dado los efectos de aquel hechizo, para poder combinar fuerza a la par de velocidad y elasticidad al máximo. Aún así era la primera vez que lo veía sin nada, no debía haberle extrañado pero se sorprendió al ver que _cada_ parte de su cuerpo estaba igual de desarrollada y a juzgar por la expresión en la cara de la chica veela, ella también se fue bastante impresionada.

A partir de ese día Harry se levantaba y bañaba antes de la madrugada, antes de lo que a ningún ser racional se le ocurriría levantarse ni mucho menos sumergirse en el agua todavía helada. Cuando estuvo con los gigantes se bañaba igual, en un riachuelo cercano y con un clima muchas veces más frío, igual que con todo había terminado por acostumbrarse, durante la guerra con los vampiros tampoco había lo que se diga agua caliente a la orden del día. Un baño de agua caliente siempre era bueno para olvidarse de los problemas, pero el agua helada lo era para mantenerse enfocado y alerta durante su adiestramiento, y sin importar lo agradable que aparentara ser aquel lugar estaba en un entrenamiento, uno muy difícil. Perdía el hilo de lo que hacía cada diez minutos debido a la influencia de las veelas, incluso había llegado a dudar que lo que aprendió en Oclumancia haya servido de nada, su otro yo le dijo que esto era porque la interferencia de las veelas atacaba un franco diferente. Se mantenía más o menos en control porque sabía el origen de sus distracciones, como el Harry más viejo le había dicho, habría sido mucho más duro sino supiera que le pasaba, razón por la que le había dado aquella explicita plática con antelación. Principalmente pasaba tiempo con Minie y Natalia, ya que ninguna veela se acercaba demasiado a ellas sin un motivo, lo que lo mantenía tranquilo, aunque Minerva disfrutaba de tomarle el pelo por ser capaz de encarar vampiros sedientos de sangre antes que a los generalmente pacificas criaturas femeninas con forma de hermosas mujeres. En cuanto a Natalia, ella no ponía objeción en acompañarlo todo el tiempo y a todos lados pero también parecía disgustada todo el tiempo, de acuerdo antes también había sido así pero ahora parecía disgustada con él, cosa que el chico no entendía ya que según él, cada vez que perdía el paso, se tropezaba o se quedaba con la mirada perdida siguiendo el rastro de alguna veela que pasaba a su lado, no estaba haciendo algo que ofendiera a la vampira ¿O sí? Su otro yo le habría golpeado por ser tan despistado pero dejo que se diera cuenta por sí mismo, además él mismo Harry del futuro se sorprendió al saber que su otrora amante pelirroja se enamoró de su homónimo más joven e ingenuo.

Esta y otras cosas pasaban por la estresada cabeza del mago de la cicatriz mientras observaba la luna aún presente en un firmamento cada vez más claro. Pensó en contarle a Ginny acerca de lo que le pasaba, aún hablaba con ella casi a diario (con ayuda del giratiempo podía hacerlo sin que nadie se enterara) y sus consejos, o por lo menos su plática, habían probado ser de mucha ayuda en el pasado, pero su otro yo le explicó que era una pésima idea, por un lado, Ginny era todavía muy joven para entender lo que le pasaba, y si lo entendía, con decirle solo conseguiría que se enfadara con el igual que Natalia, como era predecible el chico no entendió del todo aquella razón pero lidiar con dos pelirrojas molestas al mismo tiempo definitivamente estaba por encima de su lista de capacidades. Aún faltaba mucho para que las veelas comenzaran sus actividades así que se permitió relajarse con el agua helada sabiendo que todavía era pronto para que nadie estuviera por allí, o eso creía.

* * *

Se despertó jadeando con finas gotas de sudor por su bello aunque aniñado rostro, sus dorados mechones se pegaban a su faz mientras regularizaba su respiración, ¡Rayos! ¡Ya era la tercera noche!, desde que lo había visto no podía quitarse la imagen de su cabeza, incluso en sueños la seguía, solo que en _esos_ sueños hacía algo más desvanecerse en el aire, paso saliva mientras repasaba el último, algo dentro se le remeció ante el recuerdo pero lo aparto un poco indignada ¡Se supone que son ellas las que producen ese efecto en los hombres no al revés! Bueno su abuela le había advertido que ellas maduraban ese tema mucho antes porque su naturaleza buscaba explotarlo como una defensa, pero eso significaba que ellas también se volvían susceptibles a caer en el encanto de alguien capaz de captar su atención, y ese chico lo había hecho, si ya antes le daba curiosidad ahora no lograba quitárselo de la cabeza, literalmente. Bufó molesta, dando por sentado que no conseguiría volver a dormir se levantó y se puso una bata sobre su camisón, era muy temprano para ir a bañarse pero le sentaría bien pensar junto al arrollo, le dejo una nota a su abuela para que no se preocupara y salió.

El lugar se veía perfecto para meditar tranquila, o eso pensó en un inicio antes de ser levantada del suelo y terminar con su espalda contra un tronco enfrentando un par de intimidantes ojos rojos que brillaban como fuego.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí? –Le preguntó directamente y entonando claramente cada silaba para que le entendiera, pero en un susurró, Fleur estaba demasiado pasmada por la repentina arremetida para contestarle pero antes de que la pelirroja la presionara un sonido la distrajo, sujetando la boca de la chica para que no gritara se asomó con ella por el borde del árbol, tenía que sujetarla cerca para que no gritara y fue afortunado porque estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando del agua salió medio cuerpo del chico que se había colado ya tres veces en sus sueños, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al ver de nuevo aquella imagen, solo que esta vez se tomo su tiempo para detallarlo mientras salía del agua, podía ver aún a la distancia varias cicatrices, algunas pequeñas otras mucho más detalladas, que lejos de hacerlo ver mal le daban un aire de peligrosidad todavía más atractivo. También estaba al pendiente de su captora, la cual parecía observar con igual atención pero más alerta, sin embargo el chico no reparó en alguien observándolo, solo salió por completo del agua, una vez en la orilla su cuerpo cambio en la forma de un enorme lobo negro con el pelo mojado, el animal se sacudió igual que un perro hasta quedar casi completamente seco y luego se estiro dejando escapar un bostezo parecido a un aullido liviano antes de acercarse a unas prendas que estaba tiradas sobre el pasto, recuperando su apariencia normal antes de vestirse y regresar al pueblo con su cabellera castaña hondeando al viento tras su espalda (igual que con los vampiros cambiaba su aspecto cada dos días o algo así, a veces regresaba a su imagen original o retomaba una misma forma más de una vez para que no estuvieran seguras cual era la verdadera). De nuevo solas, la veela se dio cuenta de su precaria situación.

-¿Qué hacías? –Entonó de nuevo con claridad, la pequeña paso saliva pero o contestó sus mejillas aún exhibían un claro rubor que no hacía más que molestar a la pelirroja- ¿Estabas espiando?

-No –dijo de inmediato- no-sabía-que-él-estaba-aquí –juró hablando despacio, la ojiroja le dirigió una mirada de escepticismo- vine a _pensag, _no sabía que _estagía_ aquí yo… -de pronto se cortó y observó a la pelirroja frente a ella con deferencia.

-¿Qué? –Le espetó esta percatándose de la mirada.

-Y tú, ¿Qué hacías? –Ahora fue Natalia la que se quedó perpleja.

-Yo-yo-yo estaba vigilando –contestó desviando la mirada, la rubia entorno los ojos hasta ser dos rendijas, pero luego los abrió desmesuradamente.

-¡Tú lo estabas espiando! –Le acusó con voz estridente, al momento Natalia volvió a taparle la boca y regresó a ver por el sendero si alguien la había escuchado. Cuando regresó su atención a la chica esta la observaba acusadoramente con una mirada sabionda por encima de los dedos que le cubrían la boca.

-¡¿Qué es lo que miras? –Le espetó retirando la mano.

-Él no lo sabe ¿_ciegto_? –Comentó sin perder esa actitud, en opinión de Natalia, odiosa- y no _quieges_ que se _entege._

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? –Le preguntó entornado los ojos.

-¿Puedes _convenceglo_ de que me enseñe como _convegtigme_ en un _dgagón_? –Casi al momento en que lo dijo Natalia le dejo de sujetar por la sorpresa, no podía creer que tuviera el descaro de chantajearla, a muchos otros los había descuartizado por semejante atrevimiento, sin embargo eran invitados allí y Harry había firmado un contrato que ella tenía que respetar o él lo pagaría muy caro, se limitó a mandarle una mirada fulminante a la rubiecita que esta soportó bastante bien sin perder su postura.

-¿Por qué te interesa? –Preguntó al fin, la francesa pareció levemente avergonzada al fin pero contestó.

-Es una especie de sueño que tengo desde que vi a aquel mago _haceglo_ –le contestó honestamente- el joven James tiene la misma habilidad y toma la misma _fogma,_ significa que se puede _apgendeg_ ¿_Vegdad_? –Inquirió juntando ambas manos frente a su boca en gesto de ruego, Natalia la evaluó con la mirada largamente antes de decidir que estaba siendo honesta.

-Hay una posibilidad pero pocos magos tiene la capacidad y muchos menos la habilidad –le contestó secamente sin dejar de verla fijamente- puedes preguntarle tú misma, él decidirá si quiere enseñarte o si puedes aprender –con esto se dio vuelta en dirección al pueblo y le hizo una seña para que la siguiera hasta la cabaña que les habían asignado, pero antes de seguir se volvió hacía ella con la expresión más amenazante que haya puesto hasta ahora- Y ni una palabra de lo que viste aquí –le advirtió, la ojiazul hizo una seña de sellarse los labios con un cierre, gesto que Natalia no encontró gracioso dada la seriedad del asunto para ella pero continuaron caminando después.

* * *

-¡Esto es imposible! –Exclamó con frustración dejándose caer sobre una silla del comedor.

Natalia no estaba, nunca estaba cuando regresaba de bañarse pero ella podía hacer lo que quisiera en tanto estuviera allí para el desayuno, el cual mejor se ponía a preparar antes de que ella regresara (Ella podía comer sin problemas cualquier cosa incluso cuando era vampira pura pero no le aportaba nada en asunto de nutrición, ahora solo un poco, la poción que ingería cada semana era lo que mantenía su poder). Hace solo un segundo que estaba llegando y vio a una de las veelas levantada temprano saliendo a atender su jardín, ella no hizo nada, solo lo saludo con una mano dándole una brillante sonrisa y él escapó de allí, como si hubiese visto al diablo, cerrando la puerta de su casa casi de un portazo al entrar.

_-¡Si estas allí me vendría bien un poco de ayuda! _–Le reclamó a su yo mayor.

_-Solo tenías que pedirla, estoy aquí por si la necesitas –le contestó con una tranquilidad casi cínica, ganándose un gruñido por parte de su homónimo._

_-¡¿Entonces qué rayos estabas haciendo? _–Le espetó- _Este lugar acabará con mis nervios y por alguna razón el hechizo de adaptabilidad no funciona, parece que cada día estoy peor._

_-Es porque lo estas bloqueando –le explicó el Harry más viejo tomándolo por sorpresa- cuando estuviste con los vampiros y los gigantes, conviviste con ellos, por eso el conjuro funcionaba, pero aquí simplemente intentas escudarte del efecto de las veelas, de manera incorrecta debo agregar, y eso solo evita que el conjuro asimile lo que te rodea para ayudarte._

_-¿Entonces qué sugieres?_

_-Que hagas exactamente lo opuesto a lo que has estado haciendo –le dijo con sencillez._

_-¿Qué, acaso quieres que intente ligarme alguna? _–Le preguntó cargado de sarcasmo, sin embargo la voz en su cabeza pareció reflexionar acerca de esta idea- _¡NO VOY A HACER ESO! _–Le advirtió de antemano.

_-No te he dicho que lo hagas –le tranquilizó- tampoco te digo que no –agregó para molestarlo- pero tienes que dejar de escudarte, como habrás notado eso ni siquiera funciona contra sus habilidades._

_-¿Entonces qué hago?_

_-En realidad no es difícil, solo tienes que ver más allá de lo obvio._

_-¿Eh?_ –El mayor suspiró.

_-El poder de las veelas es tan fuerte como superficial, si tan solo hablas con una por cinco minutos empiezas a ver lo que hay debajo y dejas de lado lo demás, de hecho tú podrías hacerlo en solo un minuto concentrándote en lo que piensan, quizá menos –sugirió._

_-¡No voy a meterme con sus pensamientos! –_Decidió rotundamente- _están confiando en nosotros ¿Qué manera serían de corresponderles el violar su privacidad?_

_-Créeme, las veelas tiene poco que ocultar de sí mismas en realidad, lo mismo que podrías descubrir leyendo su mente te lo dirían ellas durante una conversación casual –le aseguró- pero es cierto que lo último que querrías sería provocar su ira, sin embargo dada la forma en que resultas afectado por ellas intentar hablarles es mucho más complicado._

El Harry más joven no debatió eso, solo la situación pasada era ya bastante prueba de aquello.

_-Entonces… ¿Qué me aconsejas? _–Preguntó al fin, por un rato su otro yo pareció reflexionar un rato su respuesta.

_-Empieza con una que no te intimide tanto –fue lo único que se le ocurrió- alguien con quien puedas tratar de igual a igual, no importa si no ejerce la misma presión que las otras, una vez que te acostumbres tu capacidad de adaptación hará el resto, entonces serás inmune a su interferencia en tu psique emocional._

_-¿Dónde…?_

Antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su guardaespaldas pelirroja… y detrás de esta a la chica de cabellos rubios que hace menos de una semana (y aunque él todavía no lo supiera hace menos de una hora) lo había visto desnudo. Tan ocupado estaba tratando de disimular su incomodidad que no reparó en que la chica estaba haciendo lo mismo, Natalia solo los observaba a ambos desde una esquina del cuarto con expresión molesta.

-Fleur –dijo finalmente, la chica dio un pequeño respingo al ser nombrada- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Trató de que no sonara como un _¿Qué haces aquí?_ Pero solo lo logró a medias.

-Yo… yo _quegía_… yo _quiego_… -parecía haber perdido la facultad de decir frases completas, Natalia bufó con irritación pero Harry simplemente lo adjudico a su deficiencia para el español.

-_Puedes decirlo en francés, creó que te entenderé _–su acento aún era marcado pero mejoraba cada día, Fleur asintió rápidamente antes de tomar aire.

_-¿? _–dijo tan atropelladamente que ni Natalia hubiera sido capaz de entenderle aunque hablaran el mismo idioma, Harry pestañeo completamente perdido.

_-Creo que me equivoque –_murmuró más para él mismo- ¿_Podrías repetir eso?, un poco más despacio_ –le pidió, la chica veela tomo otra inspiración antes de verlo de frente, ruborizarse levemente, volver a bajar la mirada y empezar a hablar.

_-¿Podrías enseñarme cómo transformarme en un dragón? _–Repitió con la vista fija en sus zapatos, lenta y pausadamente.

Harry parpadeó un tanto confundido, centró su vista en Natalia que se limitó a encogerse de hombros, cuando Harry dejo de verla para levantarse e ir hasta la rubia jovencita una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó sus labios, Harry nunca compartiría conocimiento que sabía que era peligroso que dejara escapar, así que simplemente esperó que el chico la despachara…

-¡Claro que voy a enseñarte! –Le aseguró con un entusiasmo como no había mostrado jamás sujetándola suave pero firmemente de los brazos y sacudiéndola levemente- pero primero tendremos que averiguar si tienes esa capacidad, OK –sin más se llevó a la chica de la mano hasta el baúl e ingresó en este con ella en el tercer compartimiento, dejando a una estupefacta vampira detrás.

-¡¿Cómo? –Finalmente exclamó saliendo de su estupor y entrando de golpe al baúl.

Allí Harry ya se encontraba buscando entre las cosas del taller las piedras para el ritual y el libro (una copia exacta que sin él saberlo su padrino poseía), en el que venían las indicaciones paso por paso para dominar la animagia, Fleur todavía no podía creer que hubiera aceptado con tanta facilidad, observaba detenidamente al, por hoy día, castaño ojiazul sacar algunas cosas, mientras él rebuscaba en un armario lleno de cosas le dio un vistazo al interior de aquel arcón, no había visto uno así pero supuso que era sumamente útil, además había artefactos claramente hechos allí mismo que representaban magia muy avanzada, como las escobas, nunca le había llamado volar así, aunque soñaba con hacerlo si tuviera sus propias alas para sostenerse. También había espejos y plumas hechizadas, un par de dagas, muchos fuegos artificiales mágicos, una caja musical y dos capas de invisibilidad, había otra más colgada en un perchero con cuidado que seguramente era especial por algo. La jovencita era muy perceptiva por lo que llamó su atención la manta que cubría un objeto enorme en una esquina, pero apenas hizo amago de acercarse la pelirroja, se había olvidado de ella, se cruzó en su camino advirtiéndole con la mirada que no prosiguiera.

-¡Aquí están! –Exclamó a sus espaldas el joven mago- Ven Fleur, ahora veremos… -se veía curiosamente optimista, demasiado para el gusto de Natalia, tomando en cuenta los pocos magos que ameritaban una forma como la que aquella niña deseaba alcanzar. Harry coloco las siete piedras en una especie de estrella en el piso y a Fleur en el centro- antes de empezar, concéntrate en tu personalidad Fleur, es importante, intenta visualizarte a ti misma, cómo eres –detalló tan claro como le fue posible, la niña asintió y cerró los ojos para reunir sus ideas acerca de sí misma. Natalia mientras tanto se acercó a él mientras activaba las runas para el ritual de identificación.

-_¿Qué es lo que pretendes? _–Le preguntó con un tono de voz bastante controlado, pero Harry pudo interpretarlo correctamente un "más te vale tener una respuesta" junto a esta.

-_No me estoy adaptando bien, debo convivir un poco con alguna de ellas para que funcione, así que mientras la ayudo ella me ayudará a mí _–le contestó, no era difícil ver que Natalia no estaba satisfecha con el resultado.

_-Pero…_

_-¿Prefieres que intente acercarme a una veela pura?_

La vampira bufó irritada pero no contestó nada, así que Harry continuó con el ritual, una vez terminado convido a Fleur a abrir los ojos, la niña lo hizo con cierto nerviosismo, su expresión decayó levemente en una sonrisa triste al contemplar un bello cisne reposando frente a ella.

_-Supongo que debía habérmelo esperado _–comentó en francés, encajando muy bien en su decepción- _tal vez sea una molestia para ti, pero ¿Podrías enseñarme de todos modos? Me gustaría saber lo que se siente volar con mis propias alas –_le pidió juntando las manos.

-Claro –aceptó el chico gravemente- pero… ¿Qué opinas de los gatos? –La rubia le miro extrañada por la pregunta hasta que el mago señalo a su derecha, siguiendo su mano se encontró con la imagen de un bello gatito de pelo corto blanco como la nieve lamiéndose una pata con gran delicadeza.

-_¿Deux? _–Preguntó extrañada, el mago solo sonrió cambiando lo que señalaba para que se girara a su espalda.

_-Y ya que estamos en eso ¿Qué opinas de los dragones?_

Su corazón se acelero por la ansiedad mientras volteaba siguiendo la dirección que le decía el joven, era lo más hermoso que hubiese visto jamás, totalmente blanco con escamas brillantes y nacaradas se posaba imponente sobre sus cuatro patas mientras una mirada casi indescriptible la observaba escrutadora, con un arcoíris circular que terminaba en un centro azul como el cielo.

-Una… opaleye de las antípodas –dijo sin acabar de creérselo en un susurró casi ceremonial, Natalia bufó desviando la mirada como si aquel descubrimiento la ofendiera personalmente de sobremanera. La pequeña fue sacada de su euforia cuando el muchacho le puso frente a ella un libro de tapa roja, al instante las imágenes se disolvieron dejándola un poco desconectada.

-_Lo siento pero es la forma con la que menos relacionada estas, así que tendrás que aprender primero como transformarte en un cisne, luego en un gato y al final en un dragón, como yo ya no estaré para entonces tendrás que guiarte por tu cuenta, todo lo que necesitas saber está aquí_ –le explicó pasándole el libro pero antes de que lo tomará lo retiró-_ no tan deprisa, aún no hemos hablado de las condiciones._

_-¿Condiciones?_ –Repitió la chica veela entornando los ojos con desconfianza, sin embargo noto al joven mago incluso más serio que de costumbre así que se limitó a asentir para que continuara.

_-La animagia es fuertemente controlada por el ministerio así que te recomiendo que te registres una vez que lo logres, pero solo registra una forma no le digas a nadie de las otras en especial la del dragón _–le advirtió, Fleur asintió pensativa pero no parecía decidirse por hablar así que Harry la animó- _¿Qué te preocupa?_

_-¿Cómo pueden ser tres figuras? Nunca había escuchado de eso, ni tampoco de que alguien tomara la forma de un animal mágico._

_-Es parte de las razones por las que quiero que lo mantengas en secreto, este sistema solo lo conozco yo totalmente y por ahora no debe caer en manos ajenas _–le pidió, no era una orden era un favor y la francesa aceptó, sin embargo una reflexión le llegó mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de escuchar.

_-¿Eso significa que tú también tienes tres formas?_

_-De hecho tengo cinco _–le corrigió, los azules ojos de ella se abrieron por la sorpresa-_ pero el máximo son siete, eso no significa que cualquiera pueda alcanzarlas o descubrirlas depende de cada quien _–la joven asintió reflexiva, de nuevo Harry le paso el libro, esta vez no se lo retiró- _léelo está noche empezaremos mañana al alba, y algo más _–le llamó antes de que se retirará- _pretendo darte conocimiento por conocimiento, si de verdad quieres que te enseñe tendrás que pensar en algo que puedas enseñarme._

_-¡¿Cómo? Pero, ¿qué puedo yo enseñarte?_

_-Algo que sepas, no tiene que ser muy impresionante pero tiene que ser algo que yo no sepa –_pareció a punto de reclamar pero se lo pensó un momento y asintió de último retirándose, apenas estuvo fuera Harry recibió un golpe en la nuca- ¡Auch! ¿Eso por qué fue? –Preguntó sobándose la parte afectada con una media lágrima saliendo de su ojo. Sin embargo Natalia no le contestó, solo salió por la misma puerta que segundos antes usara la veela dejando al extrañado y ahora dolorido joven viéndola con expresión confusa.

* * *

Durante los siguientes meses Fleur y Harry pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, Fleur había decidido enseñarle a bailar, cosa que Harry no apreció tanto pero aceptó, la idea del cambio de conocimientos era simplemente pasar más tiempo conviviendo con la chica para poder adaptarse más rápido. Sin embargo era difícil decir cuál de los dos tenía un avance más pobre en sus respectivas clases, aún con su habilidad con la espada Harry parecía incapaz de dar dos pasos en el vals sin tropezar con sus propios pies, Fleur por su parte ya lograba visualizar sus tres animales pero no estaba ni cerca de poder asumir la forma de alguno, apenas lograba transformar sus brazos a alas. La resistencia de Harry hacía las veelas por otro lado había dado pasos agigantados desde que empezó a pasar tiempo con Fleur, había conseguido suficiente resistencia como para entablar conversaciones con el resto de la comunidad sin tener ningún problema, así descubrió que su otro yo tenía razón, las veelas eran muy abiertas y comunicativas (alguien menos tolerante habría dicho que simplemente no sabían cerrar la boca, pero lo cierto era que disfrutaban platicar con alguien nuevo y Harry conocía muchos lugares aún dejando de lado las historias de guerra y combate), incluso fue capaz de presenciar una danza de veelas a la luz de la luna llena, meses más tarde, sin perder la razón, algo que pocos hombres conseguían. Cuando Harry las veía danzar solo veía a la Sra. Gwendoline, que amaba las azaleas (de las cuales él le había regalado algunos brotes de su propio jardín para que los plantara), la Srta. Dafnée, fanática de las fresas con crema y la jalea de rosas (también le había regalado un par de cajas con frascos de estos ya que en su despensa sobraban), la Sra. Antoniette, tía "directa" de Fleur que se sentaba por horas a escuchar música clásica (una tarde lo había invitado a acompañarla y descubrió que los solos de violín son excelentes para aligerar el estrés), en fin solo veía amables mujeres de inusual belleza luciéndose en el claro, que se iluminaba perfectamente con la luz lunar y el brillo de su piel. Tal como había dicho su otro yo, podía ver más allá de lo obvio, luego se centró en las Srtas. Diana, Elie, Eve y Evangeline.

De ellas en realidad no sabía mucho, solo que eran cuatro primas de Fleur, y de casi la misma edad de ésta, completamente veelas. De vez en cuando las notaba espiando durante sus lecciones con la chica veela u observándolo fijamente hasta que él les devolvía la mirada y ellas desviaban la suya, simplemente aún no las entendía, antes ni siquiera regresaban a verlo dos veces, su maestro había dicho algo extraño cuando le pregunto: _"Algunas veelas son como los gatos, nunca vienen cuando uno las llama, y acuden sin falta cuando no les haces caso"_ a lo que Harry respondió con un _"¡¿Y qué demonios significa eso?"_ por respuesta su otro yo resopló y le dijo que si no lo entendía todavía no iba a perder tiempo intentando explicárselo. Pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para intentar entenderlo antes de que Fleur lo sacara de la mira de sus primas hacía el claro para aplicar lo poco que había aprendido de sus clases particulares. Aquel fue sin duda el baile más torpe que aquel claro haya presenciado delante de las clementes miradas de las veelas, la única que no tuvo el suficiente tacto para evitar reírse fue Minerva que dejo escapar algunas volutas de fuego que por suerte no quemaron el bosque.

Fue allí cuando finalmente la pelirroja se hartó y sacando su espada convido a Harry a hacer lo mismo, aquel era su elemento, y lo más parecido a una danza que alguno de los dos conocía en realidad, entre giros, piruetas, cortes y estocadas que se eludían de ser mortales por milímetros o medios segundos entre cada movimiento a vertiginosa velocidad, la gracia, la precisión, la letalidad y la belleza se entremezclaban en un soberbio espectáculo, esta vez fueron las veelas las expectantes observadoras con su mano en el corazón o cubriendo algún gemido ahogado cuando un toque parecía acertar más no lo hacía, observaban sin saber cuánto pasaba, el tiempo parecía una insignificancia ante la idea de perderse aquella exhibición, finalmente ambos estocaron al mismo tiempo contra el otro de tal modo que parecía que los dos caerían, un grito ahogado general resonó alrededor de los dos danzantes que ellos ignoraron por completo, a medio camino ladearon su cuerpo dejando pasar la hoja por un costado, tras hacerlo el puño de ambos quedó detrás del otro estando ambos a solo medio paso de distancia, en sincronía movieron las espadas de forma que sujetaban el mango al revés y con la parte plana de la hoja a espalda de su opuesto para, otra vez en un movimiento parejo, acercar al otro cerrando la distancia al tiempo que, con su mano libre, liberaban un cuchillo y lo apoyaban contra la garganta del otro. O por lo menos así era el final, está vez solo Harry apoyaba la filosa hoja de su daga de plata de duende contra la garganta de la pelirroja, pero lo que ella hizo lo bloqueó aún peor que una arma blanca contra su yugular, la mano de la vampira acunaba su rostro delicadamente mientras sus ojos escarlatas lo observaba fijamente.

-Nata…

Antes de terminar su réplica sus labios fueron sellados con los de ella, sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas cuando los sintió pero fue incapaz de reaccionar de cualquier forma, solo se quedó allí de pie siendo besado por la vampira, como si su cerebro hubiese hecho corto circuito, una serie de imágenes de eventos similares lo atravesaron y fue como un reinicio, apenas entonces reacciono devolviendo el beso igual que en aquellos recuerdos, lento al principio pero profundizándolo mientras las memorias seguían frente a sus ojos, hasta que un recuerdo lo saco de su sopor, una mirada castaña fue un ariete que derribo sus muros mentales como si no existiesen hasta su núcleo. Lo próximo que supo fue que se hallaba a un paso de Natalia respirando con dificultad, ella hacía lo mismo, ya ninguno sujetaba sus armas y la vampira tenía una marca roja en su cuello de la que caía una gota carmesí, el corte que se hizo al acercarse a Harry cuando este aún tenía el puñal contra su garganta, ahora era ya solo una línea roja cambiando a durazno. También parecía haber salido de un trance porque su expresión era un reflejo perfecto de la de Harry, confusión y horror, una vez más estuvieron sincronizados al desaparecer entre las sombras dejando un claro de asombradas veelas, y una dragona, detrás.

* * *

_-¿Cómo sucedió esto?_

_-Ambos deseaban que sucediera –contestó su otro yo comprensivo de la confusión en Harry._

_-¿Ambos lo deseábamos? ¿O tú lo deseabas? _–Le espetó desafiante, sin embargo el otro no se molestó.

_-Yo no tuve nada que ver en esto Harry y creó que lo sabes –Harry estuvo a punto de responder algo pero se cayó, al final solo soltó un suspiro resignado._

_-Lo sé, fue diferente esta vez, estaba aturdido pero solo venía de mi mismo ¿Estás seguro que no tuviste nada que ver? _–Preguntó esperanzadamente, pero casi sintió la negación de su homónimo antes de escucharla.

_-Una de las últimas cosas que deseo es volver a ver a Natalia en la misma situación en que nos despedimos –le aseguró con cierta tristeza anticipada._

_-No tendría por qué ser así… _-pensó sin poder evitarlo, de inmediato quiso agregar algo para retirar lo pensado pero era como si no supiera qué, su otro yo parecía por primera vez un tanto reacio a opinar, pero tampoco podía dejar al joven Harry en esa situación sin más apoyo.

-_Como siempre te digo, eso es tu decisión, pero tal vez este no sea el mejor momento para tomarla._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Solo respóndeme algo ¿Estás seguro de lo que harás?_

_-¡Claro que no estoy seguro! Nunca me había pasado algo así._

_-Una razón para no apresurarse –acotó su otro yo con calma- otra es la misma Natalia ¿Cómo crees que lo esté tomando hasta ahora?_

_-Conociéndola… probablemente está destrozando algún pino enorme a puñetazos._

Como si hubiese sido la señal un bandada de aves atravesó el cielo escapando, a lo lejos podía ver la punta de un árbol dirigiéndose hacía el suelo, a veces era bastante transparente, Natalia estaba confundida por lo que había pasado tanto como él mismo, pero estaba mucho más molesta por no haberlo controlado. Por ahora lo mejor era dejarla desahogar su furia, luego que enfrentara a su confusión y por último ver si quería hablar sobre ello, en ese orden ni más ni menos o terminaría con alguna dolorosa fractura. Unos pasos sobre la hierba lo sacaron de su reflexión, debió haberlo adivinado, era claro que si escogía ese lugar había una persona que terminaría por encontrarlo.

-Creó que arruinamos su festival –comentó un tanto avergonzado, la chica de largos cabellos rubios negó levemente.

-El festival nunca había sido tan… eh… _integesante_ –le aseguró Fleur dubitativa de que decir mientras se acercaba, luego dio un vistazo al claro cerca del rió donde ambos practicaban animagia y baile como tratando de adivinar porque había ido allí.

-Es un lugar tranquilo para pensar –contestó a la duda de ella, la jovencita asintió mientras pensaba algo que no tenía nada que ver con el claro.

-Tú y tu novia _pagecían_ un tanto _constegnados_ –comentó, casi al instante Harry enrojeció.

-Natalia no es… bueno ella no es mi novia, ella es… -no parecía encontrar las palabras para continuar.

-Es _algo_ definitivamente –volvió a comentar al alcanzar al joven mago frente al árbol en el que estaba apoyado, ella era unos cinco centímetros más alta, hablo directamente pero con suficiente tacto para no ponerlo en evidencia, el chico asintió calladamente.

-Definitivamente –admitió- es solo que no puedo precisar qué.

-_Ega_ todo lo que necesitaba _oig…_

Por segunda vez esa noche su cerebro se desconecto cuando la chica veela comenzó a besarlo, esta vez la sorpresa duro menos pero cuando volvió a estar consciente de lo que pasaba, todavía había un árbol detrás suyo impidiendo que se alejara pero logró sujetarla de los hombros y separarla levemente, al hacerlo pudo notar un claro desasosiego en la chica por ser rechazada mientras esta evitaba sus ojos al tiempo que Harry los buscaba.

-Lo siento mucho Jimmy –se disculpó apresuradamente con el nombre de confianza que solo usaba cuando estaban a solas antes de salir de allí corriendo.

Harry cayó sentado apoyando su espalda contra el árbol sin saber qué hacer, luego de lo que parecieron horas regreso a su cabaña, no sintió a Natalia llegar y no vio a Fleur al día siguiente en el claro, ni al siguiente o al día siguiente a ese, hasta que se hartó de esperar que las cosas simplemente se solucionaran y fue a buscarla. Había aprendido muchas cosas en su relativamente corta vida, pero la paciencia infinita no era una de ellas, la encontró sentada con la mirada perdida frente al riachuelo en el que solía bañarse, se acercó sin que lo escuchara hasta que su sombra le advirtió de su presencia. Simplemente verlo hizo que diera un respingo hasta estar de pie.

-Te eche de menos estos días –le dijo con total calma mientras buscaba sus ojos.

-No te _cgeo_ –contestó ella sin mirarlo, pese a no demostrarlo aquella respuesta le dolió, quería mucho a Fleur, solo que no de aquella manera.

-¿Por qué no?

-No me _cogespondiste_ –contestó llanamente.

-Me tomaste por sorpresa… De cualquier forma ¿Cómo iba a responder? –Contestó Harry sin variar su expresión pero con una voz sumamente suave.

-A ella no la _gechazaste_ –le recordó un tanto hiriente.

-Ya te lo dije, aún no sé lo que Natalia y yo somos, pero… tú y yo somos amigos Fleur, no quiero perder eso –le dijo sinceramente, la chica pareció aún más dolida y seguía rehusándose a encontrar sus ojos por lo que Harry jugó su última carta- nos vamos mañana –al instante los ojos azules de ella se encontraron con los verdes de él- no quiero irme dejando las cosas así contigo, ¿En serio ya no quieres que seamos amigos? –Preguntó dejándole ver cuánto le lastimaba eso, había hecho en verdad muy pocos amigos y los estimaba infinitamente más que al oro.

-Me… _gustagía_ que _fuégamos_ algo más –dijo finalmente la francesa, Harry bajo la mirada- _pego_… tampoco _quiego_ _pegdegte_ como amigo –al subir nuevamente la mirada Harry pudo ver como al chica veela le sonreía abiertamente, gesto que le devolvió, incluso la abrazó fraternalmente hasta que la rubia agregó- además, besas _tegible_ –se mofó graciosamente.

-¡Oye! –Se quejó- te dije que me tomaste por sorpresa –dijo defensivamente separándose, solo para toparse con que la chica tenía una sonrisa de Gato de Cheshire.

-¿Oh, entonces lo _hagías_ _mejog_ con un aviso? –Preguntó con inocencia mientras se acercaba un poco más, apenas entonces se dio cuenta de que había ido a dar directo a una trampa.

-Creía que ya habíamos dejado esto en claro –le dijo en tono de advertencia. La chica agitó sus largas pestañas coquetamente mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Solo _pgeguntaba_ –se defendió- ¿o acaso estabas mintiendo? –Le presionó con la misma sencillez. Aun sabiendo bien los problemas futuros que podría acarrearle aquello, Harry colocó unas protecciones que los escudaron de cualquier mirada sin que la rubia francesa lo notara antes de alzar su mano con un dedo extendido antes de levantar ambas manos para acunar la faz del bello rostro, aún redondeado por la niñez pero con marcas de madurez que solo una descendiente veela podría alcanzar a tan corta edad, antes de juntar sus labios con una delicadeza extrema, como si temiera que fuera a quebrarse entre sus dedos (algo de hecho posible ya que sus manos podían llegar a trizar rocas o doblegar el acero si se lo proponía).

Fue muy parecido a la segunda parte del beso que tuvo noches atrás con Natalia, solo que esta vez estaba totalmente despejado, era consciente incluso del efecto que parecía estar ejerciendo sobre la rubia ojiazul, cuya temperatura se incrementaba por segundos en medida de lo que intentaba profundizar en el beso, sin embargo Harry fue frenando poco a poco la excitación del momento hasta separarse dejando a Fleur con los labios un tanto hinchados y los ojos cerrados aún en un leve ensueño del que tardó unos segundos más en despertar, cuando lo hizo sacudió la cabeza tratando de despertar, y totalmente ruborizada.

-_Ega_ _vegdad_ –admitió- no lo haces nada mal.

-Deberás continuar practicando las transformaciones por tu cuenta –empezó el chico para salvar el incomodo silencio que amenazaba con caer sobre ambos, la joven solo asintió, de pronto pareció un poco más apenada que antes- ¿Qué sucede Fleur? –Le preguntó alertado por su expresión, ella solo negó.

-Es tonto, es solo que… me _habgía_ gustado _volag_ contigo una vez antes de que te _fuegas_ –le confesó sintiéndose un poco infantil por ello, sin embargo el mago sonrió confiadamente.

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Puedes visualizar tu forma?

-_Oui,_ _pego_…

-Hazlo –le cortó colocando una mano sobre sus ojos.

Aún sin entender Fleur hizo lo que le pidió, solo que esta vez fue diferente de las otras, su cuerpo empezó a arder, no como cuando estaba besando al mago de ojos verdes, era como si de pronto su cuerpo fuera de fuego y no pudiera contenerlo, hizo lo único que tuvo sentido para ella entonces, libero toda esa energía hacía su transformación. Harry por su parte observaba como su amiga se agigantaba hasta casi los cinco metros mientras le crecían enormes alas y su cuerpo era cubierto por blancas escamas nacaradas, su mano aún continuaba transfiriendo una gran cantidad de su magia sobre la frente de la criatura ahora agachada para no perder su tacto. Cuando finalmente el cambio estuvo completo un par de ojos color arcoíris lo observaron con asombro desde una claramente confundida Opaleye de las Antípodas, un gruñido salió de su garganta y luego pareció estar preocupada.

_-"Tonta" _–se reprochó- _"es obvio que no puedo hablar así"_

_-"Lección uno: los dragones se comunican mentalmente" _–le dijo por su mente en francés para tranquilizarla, funciono ya que ahora tenía toda su atención.

_-¿Ellos hablan entre sí? _–Preguntó algo obvio pero era claro que estaba extasiada con aquella información a la par de impresionada.

_-No hablan mucho, ni siquiera con los de su propia especie, pero sí, aunque tienen su propio idioma _–le explicó mientras tomaba su propia forma, la de un Colacuerno Húngaro, ahora era ella quien tenía que doblar un poco el cuello para verlo a los ojos.

_-¿Cómo es que nadie se ha dado cuenta? _–Preguntó Fleur.

_-¿Cuántos maestros de Legilimancia se dedican a la cría de dragones? _–Le preguntó a su vez Harry retóricamente- _son dos disciplinas muy diferentes, y aunque alguien lo hiciera le sería muy difícil escuchar una charla entre dragones y más aún empezar a traducirla._

_-¿Entonces cómo aprendiste tú?_

_-Mi maestro me enseño _–contestó simplemente antes de extender sus alas-_ ahora vámonos, la magia que te transferí no durara eternamente._

Pasaron casi una hora jugueteando sobre el bosque, tan extenso y apartado que no corrían riesgo de ser avistados, como le sucedía a Minie cuando volaba por allí, y hablando de ella, otra de las grandes sorpresas del día, y de su vida, para Fleur fue verla aparecer mientras volaban.

_-¿Así que finalmente lo consiguió eh? –comentó observando interesadamente a la dragona francesa, ignorando por completo que casi hace caer del aire a la nívea criatura._

_-¡HABLA! –_Exclamó Fleur sorprendida.

_-Oh, ¡ES CIERTO! –Imitó la sorpresa en su tono burlonamente Minerva._

_-¿Pego, cómo es posible?_

_-Otra a la que le hacen falta clases de español _–resopló la dragona con resignación.

-_Críe a Minie desde que nació, el draconiano es natural en ella como en todos los dragones pero pueden aprender otros idiomas si interactúan con ellos_ –le explicó haciendo caso omiso de la observación de su compañera. Pero luego de un rato se fijo en ella- _¿Algo nuevo?_

_-Salvo que la roja sigue encerrada en el baúl despedazando monigotes de práctica, no _–contestó sin darle importancia, Harry bufó por lo bajo- _Deberías hablar con ella._

_-Lo sé_

_-Hasta luego hermano, hasta luego rubia _–se despidió de forma bastante natural antes de desviar su curso hacia la aldea.

Luego de aquello ambos animagos no tardaron en regresar, Harry se despidió un Fleur definitivamente sabiendo que al día siguiente no tendría oportunidad de hacerlo, ella le dio un último beso en la mejilla y le hizo prometer que la visitaría alguna vez antes de regresar a casa de su abuela.

_-Debí prever esto –la voz dentro de su cabeza lo sorprendió más de lo esperado, no solo por lo inesperado de su aparición, se escuchaba tenso, casi preocupado- esto se prolongo demasiado, debemos partir esta noche a más tardar, despídete de Madame Estelle y luego prepárate para partir al norte._

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-No te parece curiosa la forma en que, de repente, tienes tanta atención de parte de las chicas –le preguntó de forma obvia, apenas entonces Harry pareció reparar en aquello, su otro yo le confirmó lo que sospechaba- adquiriste un poco de la habilidad de las veelas para atraer al sexo opuesto, por suerte solo hemos estado tres meses pero no podemos arriesgarnos a más. Natalia y Fleur ya sentían algo por ti por eso tu habilidad las impulsó a dar un paso al frente pero se pondría peor si continuas aquí –le explicó brevemente- además ya aprendiste suficiente para pasar al entrenamiento real._

_-¿Real?_

_-No te traje aquí para que aprendieras a escudarte de veelas Harry –le explicó un poco exasperado porque no notara su plan- era solo para tuvieras una idea de lo que son barreras emocionales, lo que viene será mucho peor –le aseguró sombrío, el chico paso salvia asintiendo._

_-OK, iré por Minie y Natalia y…_

_-Harry, ellas no pueden venir –le cortó._

_-¿Por qué? _–Le preguntó a su vez el Harry más joven extrañado y un poco preocupado.

_-Al lugar al que vamos será muy difícil infiltrar solo a uno, ni se diga dos y una dragona y si dejamos a Minie debe quedarse Natalia con ella, mientras estamos separados ambas van a buscar a dos viejos amigos de tus padres que están al tanto de la situación…_

_-¡¿CÓMO?_

_-Llegó el momento de contarte esto y muchas otras cosas que te diré antes de que tengas que explicarte con Natalia y Minie pero por ahora céntrate en dejar este lugar –le aseguró su otro yo con ímpetu, el Harry más joven no quería zanjar el tema tan pronto pero no era el mejor momento para discutirlo._

_-Está bien _–aceptó a regañadientes-_ ¿A dónde vamos? –_Su otro yo tardo unos segundos en contestarle, cosa que nunca auguraba nada bueno, y como siempre tenía que acertar.

_-A algunos lugares, ya estás preparado así que ha llegado el momento de hacer unos arreglos, primero que nada visitaremos una tumba egipcia que conozco para que recojas a un viejo-nuevo amigo que necesitaremos para completar un ritual, luego pasaremos por un pueblo llamado Little Hangleton y finalmente te instalaras en un lugar llamado… Azkaban._

* * *

Egipto, exactamente una semana después

Cayó con agilidad sobre sus pies en la antigua y oscura cámara, tuvo que entrar por el techo puesto que las tormentas de arena la habían enterrado por completo y había pasado toda la semana ayudando a los de preparativos a alcanzar el techo del templo. Con un movimiento de su varita varios espejos se alinearon iluminando el recinto, parpadeó unos segundos recuperándose del deslumbramiento que le había provocado el reflejo del sol entre tanto oro, en los altares, lámparas, incensarios y demás, pero nada de eso le llamaba la atención. Mientras avanzaba levantando las maldiciones del lugar encontró lo que había ido a buscar dentro de una urna rectangular de cristal, se encontraba como en medio de un bloque gigante de hielo, la descripción parecía bastante acertada puesto que aquel contenedor preservaba lo que contenía congelado en el tiempo. Le tomó algunas horas levantar el conjuro sin contravenciones pero finalmente consiguió que el huevo en el interior de la urna quedara libre, apenas terminó dicho huevo empezó a encandilarlo con más fuerza que el oro al sol de medió día, podía jurar que cada rincón de la pirámide sumergida en las profundas arenas del desierto fue alcanzado por aquel brillo al igual que fue alcanzado por el bello canto que lo prosiguió segundos más tarde.

_**Continuara…**_


	12. Reencuentros

**Capitulo 8: Reencuentros (Parte 1).**

Leía el periódico sin leerlo realmente, ya ni siquiera notaba que había leído el mismo titular desde hace un mes, por encima podía ver a su amigo leyendo, o simulando leer, un libro de pasta azul oscura que ya se conocía de memoria. No lo leía por saber lo que decía sino que lo observaba por ser una especie de recuerdo de su ahijado, era obvio para cualquiera en aquella enorme posada que estaba preocupado, él mismo lo estaba y el no poder hacer nada al respecto solo lo hacía peor, pero él al menos tenía sus propias responsabilidades con sus iguales de las que ocuparse y, para que negarlo, que le ayudaban a ocupar su mente. Sirius por otra parte no tenía nada, solo aquello que precisamente estaba perdido, junto con su propósito, era igual que estar muerto en vida como cuando debió estar en Azkaban, recordando aquello el viejo titular volvió a llamar su atención.

_-Presunta fuga en Azkaban, no confirmada_ –leyó en voz alta tratando de llamar la atención de su amigo- ¿No tuviste algo que ver con eso o sí, Canuto?

-No he tenido nada que ver con nada los últimos tres años Remus, ya deberías saberlo –contestó desganadamente el pelinegro, el hombre lobo se levanto y cerró el libro de su camarada viéndole ceñudo.

-¡Ya basta de eso! –Le regañó como si fuera un niño, el otro no hizo amago de haberlo oído siquiera- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo? ¡No fue tu culpa!

-Las veces que sean necesarias para que tú mismo te lo creas, porque yo no lo haré –le contestó con el mismo tono aburrido. Remus levanto las manos al aire con exasperación antes de escuchar de nuevo la misma pregunta que había dicho ya unas cien veces en los últimos tres meses- ¿Cómo estamos seguros de que…?

-¿…ella no nos oculta nada? –Completó Remus otra vez, tanto así había repetido eso pregunta- por lo menos ya no preguntas si está mintiendo, recuerdas la mirada que te hecho la primera vez –comentó sonriendo a medias, incluso Sirius lo hizo.

-Por poco y necesito unos pantalones nuevos –dijo casi riendo- y la dragona no se quedó atrás.

El día siguiente de que Harry desapareciera del orfanato Sirius fue a avisarle a Remus, siguieron financiando el orfanato porque nadie más lo hacía pero ya no tenía el mismo significado ahora que Harry no estaba allí, por otro lado Sirius había partido y recorrido medio mundo en su busca pero fue como si hubiese desaparecido del planeta. No se atrevió a buscar la ayuda de Dumbledore porque Remus lo convenció de que tendrían que explicar muchas cosas que Harry les pidió mantener en secreto, igual que había dejado ese mensaje diciendo que debía ir solo. Luego de eso no supo mucho de su amigo salvo por unas breves cartas diciendo lo poco o nada que había descubierto, hasta tres meses atrás cuando una joven pelirroja pidió verlo a solas. Estaba sorprendido al saber que ella estaba tan al tanto de la situación, anonadado luego de escuchar la historia que le había contado, pero solo podía creerle, de qué otra forma podía saber tanto acerca de Harry si no fuera este quien se lo dijo, comparado con eso le sorprendió poco saber que era una vampira capaz de caminar bajo la luz del sol gracias al mismo Harry y que era algo así como su guardiana que tuvo que quedarse a cuidar de una dragona que, según ella, era la mascota de Harry. Eso no significa que no necesitó un día para recuperarse de tanta información, luego claro esta de enviarle un mensaje a su amigo en el que decía que finalmente tenían noticias, justo fue ese día lo que necesito Sirius para regresar a Londres.

Sirius no se detuvo con nada para obtener cada gota de información que pudieran darle de su ahijado pero la conversación-interrogatorio se cortó cuando les preguntó _¿Cómo fueron capaces dejarlo solo sin saber siquiera a dónde iba?_ La charla se cortó allí pero continuó en cuando ambos se calmaron, casi tres días más tarde y solo por la persistencia de Sirius. Ambos merodeadores estaban demasiado sorprendidos por lo que contaba de él, era increíble y aún así el mismo Sirius admitió haber escuchado alguna historia acerca de ese Kadar mientras viajaba, solo que nunca se le paso por la cabeza que pudiera tratarse de su ahijado. Según Natalia él les ordeno dejarlo ir al siguiente lugar solo, prometiéndoles explicar por qué cuando regresara, pero desde dicha promesa hasta la fecha actual habían pasado ya como siete meses. La pelirroja no hablaba con ninguno de ellos desde entonces, solo pasaba los días junto a la dragona (Afortunadamente el lugar pese a estar escondido era bastante grande con una gran patio interior en el que la Minerva pasaba el tiempo con lo que parecía una expresión afligida igual a la de la pelirroja), en ocasiones la escuchaban murmurar algunas maldiciones en rumano, moldavo y ruso. Debido a su naturaleza no habría podido llevarse demasiado bien con ninguno de los habitantes de aquel refugio, licántropos, aunque lo intentara, que no lo hacía.

-Oye Sirius –comentó el licántropo al recordar esto último- ¿De quién crees que habla ella cuando está maldiciendo? –Sirius lo miro extrañado.

-De la dragona supongo, ¿A quién sino llamaría _lagartija_? Supongo que discuten mentalmente, ya te lo había dicho, los dragones… –Le contestó sin darle mucha importancia, pero Remus lo cortó negando con la cabeza.

-No, me refiero a lo otro.

-¿Lo de _idiota irresponsable_? –Preguntó ahora se veía reflexivo- la primera vez pensé que me lo dijo a mí, aunque no le di importancia, pero pensándolo bien… -pareció dar con lo que quería decir su amigo de golpe- ¿Harry? –Planteó con incredulidad, Remus se encogió de hombros.

-Mira los hechos, es claro que está preocupada pero hace una pésima labor ocultándolo como sí…

-Como si no pudiera con lo que siente pero de todas formas lo intentara –completó el animago entendiendo algo- ¿Qué clase de relación crees que tiene con Harry en verdad?

-¿Tú tampoco te tragas lo de que solo es su guardaespaldas? –Preguntó de forma retórica, luego negó levemente con la cabeza- la verdad es que no tengo idea ¿Y, tú? –Ante esto por primera vez en mucho tiempo el pelinegro rió por lo bajo.

-Solo hay una conexión que podría hacer entre el hijo de James y una pelirroja –apenas lo dijo ambos regresaron a verse lentamente, como sorprendidos.

-Naaaaaaaah –negaron al unisonó.

-Eso es imposible –dijo convencidísimo el licántropo dejándose caer de nuevo en su sillón en la estancia frente a la chimenea y retomando el viejo periódico- Harry tiene, por favor, ¿Qué, ocho años?

-Y con todo –empezó Sirius cerca de él- sigue siendo el hijo de James, ¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó por primera vez reparando en el periódico- _Presunta fuga en Azkaban_, ¿A qué se refiere con presunta? ¿No escapó nadie cierto? –Inquirió un tanto preocupado de que su querida primita y sus otros no tan queridos familiares volvieran a dar problemas antes de lo esperado, Remus lo negó con calma.

-Nada de eso, pero fue extraño –le dijo- todos los dementores de la sección de máxima seguridad se dispersaron por una hora, por eso supusieron que era una fuga, pero luego de que regresaron y de que un grupo de aurores revisara el lugar no hallaron nada fuera de lugar –le explicó, luego regresó a ver el periódico- debí tirar esto hace semanas, no me había dado cuenta.

-Tienes mejores cosas más de que preocuparte que de tener el material de lectura de esta sala actualizado Lunático –le animó su camarada, no había reproche en sus palabras sobre estar haciendo algo diferente a buscar a Harry cosa que él agradeció enormemente mientras un peso se le quitaba de encima- Harry estará muy sorprendido cuando lo vea –agregó mientras regresaba a su propia silla, el castaño lo miro por un rato antes de sonreír.

-Sí, cuando lo vea.

Por un instante ambos mantuvieron un cómodo silencio compartiendo aquel pensamiento hasta que unos pasos apresurados se escucharon por el pasillo antes de que la puerta de la biblioteca se abriera de golpe dejando ver a un hombre de edad media, cabello entrecano castaño, piel curtida y ojos marrones.

-¡Sr. Lupin! ¡Sr. Black! –Llamó apenas entró, los aludidos resoplaron, ese tipo y buena parte del resto eran como mínimo diez años mayores que ellos ¡Había algunos que les llevaban 20 años!, pero todos seguían llamándolos señores, solo porque Remus era algo así como el benefactor, maestro y porque el hombre que los había conducido a él le había depositado su confianza y les había ayudado mucho, Sirius era el mejor amigo de este, era "normal" y sin embargo trataba a todos sin reparo alguno, eso era todo lo que le valía el apodo de Sr., pese a todas sus protestas, las de ambos.

-Mathew, te dije que… -empezó Remus, pero la mirada de agitación en el otro hombre lobo le llamó la atención- ¿Qué sucede?

-Un chico se apareció en el patio a través de las protecciones –dijo aún sin poder creérselo, pese a haberlo visto, los otros pronto compartieron su sorpresa, eso se suponía imposible, pero les llamó más la atención otra cosa, Sirius se apresuró hacía la entrada pero Remus lo detuvo, si no era Harry no podía dejar que alguien más viera a Sirius allí.

-¿Cómo es el chico? –Se apresuró a preguntar Remus, Sirius hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

-¡Solo puede ser él Remus! –Reclamó pero su amigo seguía mirando a Mathew, quien negó levemente con la cabeza.

-No lo vi muy bien, tenía una capa cubriéndole la cabeza pero… la vampira lo interceptó, aquello fue extraño.

-¡Habla ya! –Le espetó Sirius hartó de que no lo dejaran pasar.

-Primero le dio un puñetazo…

-Eso no suena tan extraño.

-…y luego lo abrazo –ambos amigos le miraron como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza- ¡Yo mismo lo vi! –Les aseguró dando por sentado que no le creerían, ¡él mismo no se lo creía!

-¿En dónde están ahora? –Preguntó Remus saliendo de su asombro para volver a lo que les interesaba.

-Después de eso ella se lo llevó a rastras, creó que a su dormitorio –les dijo recordando el rumbo que llevaban, ambos merodeadores no esperaron escuchar nada más antes de correr en dicha dirección.

Dejaron la biblioteca, avanzaron por los pasillos hasta las escaleras y empezaron a subir, en aquel momento deseaban haberle dado una habitación de primer piso y no la del piso 13. Habían amplificado el lugar, el número de pisos que tenía originalmente, las habitaciones y demás recursos disponibles para adaptarlo a las necesidades de una comunidad en inoportuno e impredecible crecimiento (Cada vez que daba con alguien mordido y, en raras ocasiones, al que lo hacía). Esto era aparte de todas las protecciones que le habían colocado, todo estaba en la libreta que Harry le dio a Remus antes de partir, las protecciones no eran tan concluyentes como el fidelius pero estaba casi a la par, además de que eran muy variadas, muchos de aquellos hechizos Remus ni siquiera los había escuchado nombrar. Sin embargo el trayecto no mino su velocidad cuando llegaron al piso indicado, pero unos gritos hicieron que ambos se detuvieran a medio pasillo.

-¡¿Cómo qué terminaste hace un mes? ¡¿Dónde estuviste un mes?

Esa voz era inconfundible por su acento, pese a sonar furiosa ambos reconocían un doble tono para ocultar la preocupación que habían aprendido a reconocer en otra pelirroja amiga suya, un tanto deprimidos por aquel recuerdo volvieron a poner atención la plática, la voz que contestó era de un niño, pero apenas se notaba aquello dada la sequedad y neutralidad del tono.

-En Dumstrang –Aquella respuesta descolocó a todos los escuchas, incluso a la vampira se le fue el enfado anterior de saber que su protegido había terminado su entrenamiento hace un mes y no había dado señales de vida en todo ese tiempo.

-¿Qué hacías allí? –Preguntó finalmente.

-Recuperar fuerzas, pese a la resistencia que adquirí, Azkaban me dejo muy débil.

-¡Azkaban!

Esta vez no fue solo la voz de la vampiriza la que intervino, fueron los dos ex merodeadores los que irrumpieron en la habitación para quedarse de una pieza ante la visión frente a sus ojos. Era una copia exacta de James, aunque parecía muy alto para sus ocho años, el cabello alborotado negro y su cara eran idénticas, salvo por los ojos iguales a los de su madre. Sin embargo esto no fue lo que más los sorprendió, ya se lo esperaban al ver al Harry del futuro, fue más bien la pinta que aquel chico traía, una capa oscura raída en varias partes, una ropa muggle desgastada, unos vaqueros y una camiseta con algunos agujeros y unas zapatillas viejas, también se veía muy delgado y un poco sucio, solo porque ellos sabían que James era bastante delgado no se alarmaron más, pero la vampira si notó el marcado desgaste que aquel lugar dejo en el chico que debía proteger, sin duda habría perdido unos tres kilos (tres kilos, quinientos gramos exactamente), sus ojos tenían profundas ojeras muestra de interminables noches sin descanso que no se recuperarían solo con dormir bien por algún tiempo, además de eso, sus ojos parecían más apagados de lo que Natalia recordaba, le recordaban más al Harry adulto, pese a solo haberlo visto un par de veces. Apenas logró superar la impresión inicial, la reacción de Sirius fue aferrar al pequeño en un fuerte abrazo mientras las lágrimas humedecían sus ojos.

-¡Harry! Lo siento tanto muchacho –le dijo sin soltarlo, podía sentir de forma extraña como el chico se tensaba ante el gesto, por lo que lo soltó y trató de explicarse- disculpa, seguro no entenderás, yo soy…

-Sirius Black –se adelantó el chico de ojos verdes, estos parecieron adquirir un leve brillo al reconocerlo, incluso su tono pareció más vivo que antes- lo sé todo sobre ti, _hocicos_.

Ese apodo hizo sonreír al hombre como no lo hacía desde que dejo el orfanato Winter, pero su sonrisa se destiño bastante rápido.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo en Azkaban? –Le preguntó finalmente, con un tono que desbordaba de preocupación, él apenas estuvo unos días y era un lugar que no quería volver a pisar el resto de su vida, no entendía que pretendía… quien sea al ir allí voluntariamente.

-Reforzar mis defensas mentales –le contestó mientras tomaba asiento en una silla cerca de la cama, el cuarto no era muy grande pero tenía todo lo necesario, cama, armario, baño, escritorio una repisa para libros, dos ventanas, un radio y un calefactor. Al ver la expresión confundida en ambos empezó a explicarse- No sé si lo recuerden pero antes de dejarlos mi yo del futuro les dijo algo de unos preparativos que hizo para mi, se trataba de un entrenamiento en magia, mental y físico, cuando me encontró aplicó un conjuro de su tiempo que me dio la habilidad de adaptarme y desarrollarme acorde a situaciones extremas, adquiero habilidades que me rodean.

-¿A qué clase de habilidades te refieres? –Preguntó Remus interesado a la par de preocupado por lo que podría significar "situaciones extremas" ¿Qué era lo que Harry se había hecho así mismo en aquellos años ausente?

Por respuesta el chico se desvaneció de la silla y le toco la espalda indicándole que estaba detrás de él, provocándole un buen sobresalto.

-Un ejemplo, eso es llamado el viaje sombra, lo obtuve de los vampiros, me permite aparecerme a través de protecciones siempre que sepa de qué tipo son, así fue como me aparecí aquí –explicó tranquilamente- con ellos también desarrolle una resistencia propia a la Legilimancia. Lo que fui a hacer en Azkaban era desarrollar resistencia a los dementores, oculte una de las celdas de máxima seguridad con un fidelius y me quede allí por cuatro meses –un tenso silencio siguió a sus palabras, el niño desvió su mirada de la sorprendida de ambos adultos con un deje de tristeza- me tiene miedo –dijo finalmente con un deje de amargura, ambos parecían sorprendidos- No intenten negarlo, también asimile la habilidad de los dementores para sentir emociones ¡y eso es miedo! –Les retó enojado, enojado consigo mismo y su yo futuro, sin embargo antes de hace algo más sintió las manos de su padrino sobre sus hombros y vio al hombre arrodillado a su altura.

-No tenemos miedo de ti Harry –le dijo rotundamente- temo por lo que tuviste que enfrentar, solo –lo último lo dijo con voz más quebrada y pasando saliva con dificultad- se suponía que yo te cuidara ¿Por qué no me dejaste acompañarte? –Aquella pregunta no era para él Harry más joven, sino para el homologo mayor.

-Por eso mismo –contestó el pequeño Harry- yo también me enfade cuando lo supe, pero tú no habrías permitido que pasara por nada de lo que tuve que pasar para llegar hasta aquí y por tanto… no lo habría conseguido –lo dijo como si lo hubiera repetido varias veces para sí mismo, pero podía notarse gran alivio en el chico al constatar que las palabras sobre aquellos dos amigos de sus padres eran ciertas- no te culpo a ti por esto Sirius –le aseguró con una media sonrisa que logró contagiarse a los dos hombres frente a él, Natalia, que había estado solo observando desde que interrumpieron retomó la palabra.

-Todo eso está muy bien, pero todavía no dices donde más estuviste –intervino- no puede ser que tardaras todo un mes en recuperarte y aún así regreses en tan mal estado –Remus y Sirius la miraron un poco sorprendidos por la seguridad de aquel comentario, Harry parecía haber sido atrapado en medio de algo porque se rasco la nuca en un reflejo nervioso.

-La verdad este mes fue más complicado de lo que crees, pero es verdad que hice otra parada antes y creó que ya es tiempo de convocar a una reunión. Solo espero que el veneno de basilisco no haya arruinado las otras propiedades de la piedra.

Sus palabras sonaron extrañas para los tres presentes incluso mientras lo veían sacar una pequeña piedra negra y gastada, de entre sus raídos ropajes, la observó como si fuera el más preciado de sus tesoros, incluso Natalia no lo había visto mirar nada así antes por lo que presto la misma atención a aquel, en apariencia, ordinario guijarro. Sirius estuvo a punto de preguntarle algo pero la expresión de Remus le decía que esperara, el chico seguí absortó mirando la piedra con expresión ansiosa a la par de temerosa, era por primera vez la expresión de debía tener un niño, muy parecía a cuando tienes entre tus manos tu caramelo favorito, pero tratas de retrasar un poquito más el tiempo antes de comerlo ya que si lo haces luego se acabará. Finalmente con una profunda respiración hizo rodar la piedra entre sus dedos tres veces, pero nada sucedió, una expresión asustada se extendió sobre su rostro mientras observaba alrededor que luego fue reemplazada por una sonrisa melancólica.

-Parece que sí lo hizo –dijo refiriéndose a su anterior comentario, tratando de ocultar su dolor por aquella falla luego de tantos problemas, quería salir de allí antes de que alguna lágrima traicionara su inmutabilidad, pero cuando se volvió a los presentes ellos no lo observaban a él sino a su espalda, la visión allí logro quitarle la respiración como ni la más temible bestia salvaje lo había hecho hasta entonces.

Un hombre y mujer jóvenes lo miraba fijamente, su imagen era un tanto traslucida pero colorida, así que podía apreciar con claridad el cabello rojo y ojos verdes de su madre, también los rasgos que compartía con su padre, ambos lo miraban con una mezcla de tristeza y alegría, finalmente su madre dio un aspo en su dirección y le acarició suavemente el rostro (el tacto fue un tanto extraño, como el de una brisa) al constatar que podía tocarlo lo abrazó por completo dejando caer una intangibles lágrimas.

-¡Harry! –Decía con un tenue sollozo- mi pequeño, lo has hecho muy bien –le dijo mientras renuente a soltarlo aflojo el abrazo para poder verlo mejor, su expresión se torno más severa antes de regresar con su esposo, que observaba a su hijo rebosante de orgullo, y darle una colleja en la cabeza.

-¡¿Por qué fue eso? –Se quejó.

-A él no puedo reprenderlo pero solo pudo haber heredado esa irresponsabilidad de ti ¡James Potter! –Le dijo señalando acusadoramente- vampiros, dementores, basiliscos y no sé cuantas cosas más que pudieron…

-¿Se enteraron de eso? –Preguntó el pequeño Harry un tanto nervioso, su padre lo miro claramente agradecido por la intervención.

-No estamos totalmente desinformados allá, sabes hijo –le dijo con la mayor calma, pero al ver su intranquilidad continuó- no te preocupes, tu madre me echara la culpa de todo a mí.

-¿Cornamenta? –Finalmente Sirius fue el primero en recuperar el habla ante la familiar escena recordando a la inusual familia que no estaban solos- ¿Lily?

-¡Canuto! –Le saludo su amigo alegremente, antes de fijarse en el otro hombre presente- ¡Lunático!

Sin embargo no recibió el mismo entusiasmo de parte de sus viejos amigos, estos aún no superaban la estupefacción, tras unos segundos Remus fue capaz de apartar la vista de sus fallecidos amigos para centrarla en el hijo de estos.

-¿Cómo? –Fue todo lo que pudo articular, a lo cual Harry le enseño de nuevo la piedra que llevaba en sus manos.

-La llaman la piedra de resurrección, puede traer a los muertos del más allá –le explicó como si fuera algo normal al incrédulo hombre lobo, luego su expresión se torno desvalida- yo… se supone que no debo usarla, ya sé que no debo… es solo que quería verlos una vez… -intentaba justificarse pero Remus, Sirius, sus padres incluso Natalia lo veían comprensivamente.

-No tienes nada que explicar Harry, si hubiera estado en mis habría hecho de todo para verlos una vez más –le dijo Sirius aferrando sus hombros en señal de apoyo, bajando a su altura para verlo de frente.

-No pueden quedarse –dijo apresuradamente- solo quería verlos por mí mismo y decirles que estaba bien –está ves se dirigió a los espectros, que se hallaban cerca observándolo con gran ternura abrazados, su padre sonrió.

-Sabemos que lo estás y nos alegra mucho poder verte hijo.

-Pero me gustaría que mostraras un poco más de sentido común en lo que haces –agregó su madre viendo de reojo al padre del aludido, como si la critica fuera para él.

-No te preocupes, creó que ya termine con todos los entrenamientos peligrosos –le dijo poco convencido, la espectral pelirroja arqueó una ceja ante el comentario- tengo un año de pruebas antes de terminar de afinar mi habilidad en los duelos y será el fin de mi preparación –le confesó- pero por ahora puedo tomarme un descanso, este año lo pasaré con Sirius y Remus –dijo con una enorme sonrisa que se contagió a los mencionados, hasta la vampira sonreía a medias.

-Excelente –dijo finalmente Lily- ustedes se encargaran de que vaya a la escuela por lo menos ese año.

-¡¿CÓMO? –La sonrisa de todos los hombres; animagos, licántropos y espectros, presentes desapareció.

-¡Pero pelirroja! –Se quejó Sirius primero que nadie- solo lo tendremos aquí un año y quieres que lo tengamos por separado la mitad de ese tiempo.

-Además yo aprendí muchas cosas aparte de magia, estoy seguro de que cubrimos por lo menos mi educación básica, sé de cálculo, gramática incluso biología –argumentó Harry, que también prefería pasar más tiempo con su padrino y amigos desconocidos, sin contar el resto de aquella comunidad de hombres lobo.

-Menos mal, entonces no te será tan difícil ponerte al corriente de los otros niños –comentó la pelirroja en respuesta- porque es claro que no has pisado una escuela ya que te fuiste del orfanato antes de asistir.

Fue una larga y dura contienda, para los hombres del grupo que al final no pudieron ganar, algo que debieron haber previsto desde el principio. Se decidió al final que sería bueno para el desarrollo de Harry convivir con chicos de su edad y ya que las clases no representarían un reto tan grande para él podría pasar todo el tiempo restante con su padrino, Remus, Minerva y Natalia. Ambos padres le dirigieron miradas muy significativas a esta última antes de despedirse de su hijo luego de una larga charla, pero no comentaron nada, aunque James le guiñó un ojo con complicidad a su hijo antes de desaparecer. Harry no quiso entrar en detalles de la que fue su última visita o las peores partes de las anteriores, aún así Sirius insistió en que les contara todo lo que pudiera, fueron asombrados por los progresos en la comunidad de gigantes al igual que lo ocurrido con los vampiros (oculto tanto de esto como pudo pero no necesito decirlo en voz alta para que los dos amigos se hicieran una idea de que fue lo que vivió allí) y Sirius se mostró un tanto bromista respeto a que no aprovechó su estancia en la comunidad de veelas tanto como habría podido, un curioso intercambio de miradas entre su ahijado y la vampiriza le hizo pensar que se había perdido de algo.

Finalmente ahora estaba en la escuela primaria Hermitage, Sirius lo acompañaba todos los días en su forma de perro y lo esperaba a la salida, Natalia también lo hacía a la distancia e incluso lo observaba mientras estaba en clases, Harry lo sabía pero no comentó nada. En las tardes pasaban con sus "tíos" rememorando historias de sus días de colegio, practicando sus formas de animagos junto con los licántropos sus transformaciones o jugando al quidditch. Sirius ahora tenía tres formas más, una gacela, un halcón y, para sorpresa de incluso él mismo Sirius, un dragón. Un gran hébrido negro ya adulto de trece metros, los fines de semana usaban un traslador para llevar a Minerva (a ambos merodeadores les había caído muy en gracia el nombre pero no le preguntaron a Harry como se le ocurrió un calificativo tan acertado) a un lugar enorme y despejado en las montañas para juguetear los tres dragones, el hombre lobo y la vampira por horas con un picnic, e incluso practicar un poco de Quidditch, por la antigüedad del deporte incluso Natalia lo conocía, de hecho les sorprendió, bueno no demasiado en realidad, saber que jugaba de golpeadora en el colegio. Ya había pasado una semana desde que ingreso a la escuela y las cosas en ella eran cada día más monótonas, desde que embrujó al director para que creyera que él era un estudiante de ingreso atrasado con todos sus papeles en regla no había pasado nada interesante, incluso había estado cerca de dormirse varias veces, pero tal como había dicho, él ya conocía lo que allí intentaban enseñarle así que no tenía problemas en sus calificaciones.

Era el receso así pero solo caminaba por uno de los pasillos del edificio pensando en que la tarde aún estaba muy lejos cuando algo llamó su atención.

-¡Miren a la ratona de biblioteca! –Decía un muchacho grandullón franqueado por otros tres de sus amigos bloqueándole el paso a una chica de su salón que intentaba pasar con un montón de libros.

-¡Déjame pasar! –Le exigió con un aire de seguridad que no engañó a Harry en absoluto, el podía sentir los nervios y preocupación de la chica, la conocía de vista como a todos en aquel colegio, era una de las que más se indignaban de que él pasara tan campante en las clases cuando la mitad de estas las pasaba bostezando- ¡Debo regresar esto!

-¡¿Y qué si no te dejamos pasar? –Le espetó desafiante el chiquillo acercándose tanto que ella retrocedió inconscientemente un paso- ¿Vas a golpearnos con esto? –Se burló tirándole los libros que llevaba al suelo, ella soltó un chillido antes de reclinarse para recogerlos con el mayor cuidado posible delante de las crueles risas burlonas de aquellos niños, para su sorpresa una mano se sumó a ayudarla molestando a los abusones- ¡Oye pobretón qué te…!

Intentó detenerlo pero la mano del chico más pequeño atrapó la suya y la dobló levemente, sin embargo el chiquillo lloró como si le hubiese quebrado el brazo, sus amigos iba a ayudarlo cuando lo vieron a los ojos y quedaron paralizados, ante aquellos fríos ojos verdes que parecieron congelar el ambiente un segundo.

-Largo –entonó claramente las dos silabas por separado luego de levantarse aun sujetando al abusivo que ahora estaba lloriqueando de rodillas, entonces lo soltó dejándolo caer sobre su trasero, todos salieron corriendo sin preámbulos dejando a los dos marginados de la clase solos en aquel corredor, apenas entonces la chica reparó en su peculiar rescatador.

-¡Tú eres James Evans!, el holgazán de la clase –Harry arqueó una ceja, _vaya manera de dar las gracias._

-Y tú eres la come libros del salón, Hermione Granger –le contestó como si nada inclinándose para recoger algunos de los libros del suelo sin embargo la chica se los quitó indignada pero seguía siéndole difícil levantarse con tantos libros, Harry no entendía cómo se las había ingeniado para sujetarlos todos en un inicio, sin pedirle permiso le quitó la mitad y puso rumbo a la biblioteca de la escuela con la chica detrás de él, que solo lo miraba irritada por su actitud- _Los tres mosqueteros, La Ilíada, veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino_ –leyó un tanto impresionado, según sabía la chica Granger iba a la biblioteca cada mes tanto a entregar libros como a sacarlos para otras rondas de lectura, así que había terminado esos tres, junto a otros tres más pequeños que llevaba ella, en poco menos de cinco semanas- son títulos bastante pesados –comentó, la chica de tupido cabello castaño y grandes dientes lo miro de reojo contrariada, al parecer esperaba alguna de las burlas a las que estaba acostumbrada, pero ahora que pensaba en ello se daba cuenta de que aquel chico nunca se había burlado de ella lo que la hizo sentirse un poco mal por haberlo prejuzgado tan pronto, más aún luego de escuchar su siguiente comentario- en lo personal prefiero _la vuelta al mundo en ochenta días_, parece la versión perfecta de unas vacaciones pacíficas.

-¡Tú lees! –Le dijo más sorprendida de lo que a Harry le habría gustado.

-Lo dices como si fuera sorprendente que sepa leer –le dijo tratando de no parecer ofendido y de contener su diversión al notar como la chica enrojecía por la vergüenza.

-Pe-perdona, no quería decirlo así –le dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo de frente- pero es que nunca actúas mucho en clase así que no creí que fueras de los que leen.

-Tú mejor que nadie debería saber que no se juzga a un libro por su portada –le dijo sabiamente mientras levantaba uno de los tomos que llevaba- mira este por ejemplo, quien viera este tomo gris y gastado no imaginaría que cuenta la más impresionante guerra de la historia orquestada sobre una trágica historia de amor como no se ha descrito otra hasta que Shakespeare escribió sobre Romeo y Julieta, aunque visto de otra forma a ellos no les fue tan mal si al final terminaron compartiendo recinto en el séptimo circulo.

Con cada palabra que decía los ojos de la pequeña niña se agrandaban aún más, incluso había dejado de caminar por lo que Harry la imitó sin dejar de mostrar una expresión ajena y aburrida, aunque de hecho se estaba divirtiendo por primera vez en aquel lugar, sobre todo al ver la cara de estupefacción en la chica.

-¡¿Tú los has leído? –La preguntó rebosante de asombró e incredulidad- La Ilíada, Romeo y Julieta y la divina comedia de Dante –el chico se encogió de hombros continuando el camino a la biblioteca, la castaña lo seguía ahora con mayor interés.

-Estuve cuatro meses… digamos que inhabilitado –le explicó sencillamente.

-Y lo único que te quedaba para mantener la cordura era leer –supuso la chica asintiendo, el pelinegro sonrió a medias.

-No sabes ni la mitad –murmuró para sí mismo, la chica lo miro un tanto por el comentario pero no dijo nada al respecto, en vez de eso lo dejo proseguir- ¿Cómo dejaron tus padres que leyeras algo tan crudo? –Le preguntó de pronto para cambiar el tema, funcionó a la perfección ya que la niña se puso nerviosa y con actitud culpable- no lo saben –di por hecho sonriendo ante el respingo que dio tras su afirmación- ¿Quién lo diría?, la defensora absoluta de las normas Hermione Granger tiene su lado oscuro.

Era claro que el chico encontraba algo muy gracioso en aquello pero la enrojecida niña, que ya empezaba a indignarse de nuevo, no le encontraba nada de gracioso.

-¿Y tus padres sí te dieron permiso? –Le preguntó esperando acorralarlo igual que hizo él, pero no resultó como esperaba.

-No tengo padres –le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

No resultó en absoluto como esperaba, de nuevo se quedó atrás hasta que el chico regresó a buscarla para que siguieran.

-No tenía idea –dijo débilmente- yo-yo-yo no sé qué decir.

-Eso es nuevo –admitió el ojiverde Hermione estaba aún demasiado sorprendida para sentirse ofendida.

-¿Con quién vives entonces? –El interrogatorio era una de las cosas que siempre debía evitar, pero a Harry no le pareció demasiado importante cuanto sabría aquella niña, ya que ni siquiera sabía su verdadero nombre, así que decidió que no habría peligro en decirle la verdad, hasta antes del punto en que lo que dijera sonara como una locura.

-Por ahora me estoy quedando con unos amigos.

-¿Por ahora?

-Me encontré con ellos hace un mes.

-¿Y dónde estuviste antes? –Preguntó confundida, el gesto de Harry se tornó tan agresivo por un momento que Hermione se apartó un paso inconscientemente, pero se recompuso tan rápido que bien pudo haberlo imaginado.

-No quiero hablar de eso, llegamos –se adelantó antes de que ella pudiera insistir al ver que estaban en la biblioteca.

Harry abrió la puerta y antes de que ella se diera cuenta y tenía los otros tres libros en sus manos y se encontraba frente a la conocida encargada que la miro amablemente al reconocerla, cuando Hermione quiso darse vuelta el chico ya no estaba. Durante las clases volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, ni siquiera regresó a verla y al tocar el timbre se retiró como si nada dejando a la castaña echando humo de frustración e indignación.

¡¿Ahora simplemente iba a fingir que no existía? ¡Pues muy bien! Ella no tenía porque perder su tiempo pensando en la clase de modales que le habrán enseñado en…

Allí su enojo se debilitó bastante, no tenía idea de donde habría aprendido James sus modales… o cualquier otra cosa, sus reflexiones fueron cortadas cuando chocó con algo que casi la hace caer, no se había percatado de que estaban bloqueándole el paso el mismo bravucón del receso, bufó internamente, no estaba de humor para esto, era curioso como aquel chico con cara de gorila ya no lograba intimidarla en absoluto, aunque no debería pensar así ya que fue James el que lo hizo salir corriendo.

-¿Qué quieres Sanders? –Le dijo fríamente, el chiquillo malcriado que continuaba sintiéndose humillado por lo ocurrido no tomo a bien su tono se acercó peligrosamente pero Hermione no retrocedió.

-Cuida tu tono dientes de castor, el pobretón no está aquí ahora.

-¡No le digas así! –Le advirtió mordazmente, Sanders se quedó viéndola sorprendido pero luego esbozó una sonrisa burlesca antes de agarrarla de la muñeca bruscamente.

-¿Y qué si lo hago?

El agarre del chico la estaba lastimando, tanto que cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en ello, pero no lo conseguía, sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

-¡Suéltame gorila!

Y para su sorpresa lo hizo, abriendo los ojos se percató del porque aunque no lo entendía, el chico se agarraba la cara y chillaba con fuerza cuando se retiró las manos Hermione se llevó una mano para evitar un grito de sorpresa, también trataba de evitar reírse, porque la situación era muy sería, y lo habría sido más de no ser por lo graciosa que se veía la cara de aquel niño cubierta de pelo en los bordes, apenas sus amigos lo habían visto habían retrocedido señalándolo espantados y cuando él mismo se dio cuenta también retrocedió espantado sin acordarse de nada solo con la idea de salir corriendo. Una vez sola y confundida la chica solo se quedó viendo el lugar por el que el chico-gorila había huido, una curiosa sensación, como un cosquilleo en la nuca, le hizo pensar que alguien la observaba y al voltearse allí estaba él, pero no tenía la expresión de siempre, ahora se veía serió y alerta mientras entornaba sus ojos con desconfianza, su expresión resultaba intimidante a tal punto para ella que retrocedió dos pasos sin pensarlo, el chico miró alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie estaba cerca, algo que aquellos bravucones ya habían hecho cuando se acercaron a acorralar a la niña, justo entonces la expresión de él se suavizo visiblemente mientras se acercaba, regresando a ver el lugar por el que Sanders se había escapado pensó en una alternativa loca pero que era lo único que se le ocurría.

-¿Tú-tú le hiciste eso?

-No, se lo hiciste tú –aquello no lo esperaba, Hermione tardó un minuto completo en recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Estás loco! –Decidió finalmente alejándose un poco- ¿Cómo podría yo hacerle eso? –Por respuesta el chico paso sus dedos por su cabellera la cual tras el pase se volvió rubia, larga y lisa.

-Del mismo modo que yo hice esto… –fue su contestación antes de dar un paso más a la aturdida pequeña que ahora lo miraba muda, luego se sacudió la cabeza regresando su cabello al negro acostumbrado- con magia.

-Imposible –murmuró tan atontada que no percibió la cercanía del ojiverde.

-Guarda en tu cabeza que nada es imposible Hermione Granger –le aconsejó mientras sacaba una varita de entre sus ropas y la tocaba en la cabeza antes de hacer los mismo con él, un tenue escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña y luego un chillido sorprendido escapó de su boca cuando regresó a ver sus manos y notó que no estaban, ni el resto de su cuerpo- ssshhhh, es un hechizo de invisibilidad, ven te mostrare de lo que habló –escuchó la voz del chico mientras sentía como sujetaba su mano y la llevaba a rastras, la chica no supo en qué momento llegaron tras unos árboles en el jardín de la escuela, cuando ambos volvieron a ser visibles, apenas logró ver sus pies de nuevo se alejo a prudente distancia del chico, lo observó largamente mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de descubrir, Harry por su parte solo la observaba pacientemente.

-¿Magia? –Dijo finalmente un tono que mesclaba el asombro con el entusiasmo, el muchacho solo asintió- entonces… tú eres un…

-Un mago –completó ahorrándole la tarea de tener que decirlo ella- y tú eres una bruja –le confirmó antes de tomar una actitud más sería- razón por la cual me estoy largando ya mismo de este lugar –le dijo antes de darse vuelta con intención de irse dejando a la estupefacta chica tras de sí.

-¡Espera! –Le gritó saliendo rápido de su sorpresa- ¡No puedes dejar caer algo así y luego solo irte! ¡¿Qué no tienes sentido de la responsabilidad? –Le reclamó acercándosele, el moreno parpadeó dos veces sorprendido antes de esbozar una sonrisa torcida.

-Una vez insulte de frente a un gigante de ocho metros ¿Aún crees que tengo sentido de responsabilidad? –Como esperaba Hermione se quedó muda, pero no le duro.

-De todas formas no puedes esperar que simplemente me quede así –Harry bufó.

-Cuando cumplas once alguien del colegio de magia vendrá y hablara con tus padres para explicarles, te conseguirán tu varita y podrás asistir a clases, allí lo aprenderás igual que todos los demás. Se hace así con los magos hijos muggles, de padres no-magos, incluso los de familias de magos no pueden hacer magia antes de entrar al colegio –le explicó tratando de zanjar aquel asunto.

-¿Entonces cómo es qué _tú_ sí puedes? –Le preguntó entre curiosa y acusadora señalando la varita todavía en su mano, Harry la miro y maldijo internamente, en su afán por explicarle lo suficiente para que lo dejara en paz había dicho demasiado, resoplando continuó.

-YO –entonó la silaba con claridad- estoy saltándome la mitad de las leyes de la comunidad mágica –le dijo directamente, ante la asombrada mirada de la chica- comunidad de la que serás parte por lo que esta conversación no le conviene a ninguno de los dos, lo que debería hacer es simplemente borrarte la memoria e irme –comentó en voz alta, aunque sabía que no lo haría, había algo respecto a esa insufriblemente curiosa brujita que le impedía simplemente irse, quería quedarse un poco más y poder ser su amigo. Su maestro le había dicho muchas veces que por buen estratega o pensador que pudiera llegar a ser, era la intuición lo que lo salvaría en los peores momentos y que la única forma de vivir sin remordimientos era vivir de acuerdo a sus emociones. Bueno, estas le decían que fuera amigo de Hermione Granger.

-No le diré a nadie, lo prometo –le aseguró viéndose un poco preocupada por la amenaza implícita anterior- pero quisiera que me contaras más acerca de los magos y brujas –le dijo directamente.

-¿Sabes qué fue lo que mató al gato? –Le preguntó tras una larga evaluación, la chica parpadeó confundida pero finalmente admitió un poco avergonzada.

-La curiosidad –para su sorpresa el chico negó sin dejar de sonreír.

-No, lo que lo mató fue la duda. Mañana antes de la escuela nos vemos en la entrada.

Con esta última frase se dio vuelta y ante su atónita espectadora cambió a la forma de un ave negra que emprendió el vuelo alejándose de la escuela, tras unos instantes de expectación ella también se fue.

* * *

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a la profesora? –Le preguntó en su típico tono de regaño mientras esperaba que él terminara de checar el pasillo, hace nada acababan de salir del salón en frente de toda la clase, solo unas palabras del moreno con la profesora y esta parecía no haber notado nada.

-Un hechizo _confundus_, ella pensara que estuvimos todo el día en clase y nadie avisará a tus padres –le explicó satisfecho por la privacidad del lugar antes de sacar su varita, antes de darse cuenta la chica recibió un extraño golpe de aire tibio en la cara y luego de parpadear y sentir una comezón en la cabeza y cosquilleo en los dientes y ojos enfocó al chico de nuevo, ahora cambiando su color de pelo por uno castaño más corto, lo que dejo ver una pequeña cicatriz en su frente un segundo antes de que desapareciera mientras sus ojos se volvían de un azul claro- debería ser suficiente, por si las dudas.

Hermione ahogo un grito de sorpresa al verse reflejada en una ventana, solo la imitación de su reflejo le confirmo que era ella la persona allí. Su cabello era liso y de un negro lustroso, y así se acentuaba tan largo que alcanzaba media espalda y sus ojos se había vuelto de un azul profundo cuando retiró la mano se quedó aun más asombrada al ver sus dientes rectos, no logró salir de su aturdimiento en un rato incluso luego de que el, ahora castaño, los cubriera con una capa y, tras susurrarle un _no respires un segundo,_ sintió como si la hubiesen aplastado por todos lados un segundo antes de perder el poco aire que tenía y luego volver a recuperarlo. Ahora ambos estaban en un callejón, parpadeó un segundo antes de ver mucha gente vestida extraño a través de la traslucida tela que los cubría, otra vez se vio el reflejo, o la falta de uno en una vitrina cercana pero esta vez manejo su sorpresa mucho mejor, al parecer se estaba acostumbrando. Solo volteó a ver a joven mago en espera de una explicación.

-Es una capa de invisibilidad –le dijo con sencillez mientras se descubría- es mejor que no nos vean aparecernos de la nada.

-¿Por qué?

-Otra ley que me estoy saltando, es ilegal hacer magia fuera del colegio o aparecerse antes de los diecisiete años, que es la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico, y además hay que tener licencia para eso –Hermione asintió reflexivamente.

-¿Y por qué no usaste ese hechizo para hacernos invisibles de ayer?

-¿Nunca te han dicho que eres demasiado perspicaz para tu propio bienestar Granger? –Le preguntó sumamente interesado, la morena se cruzó de brazos ofendida a lo que Harry solo suspiró con cierta resignación- me fió más de la capa, era de mi padre –le contestó ganándose una mirada extrañamente culpable de la chica- mira, no puedo estar contestando todas tus dudas así que te propongo un trato –ofreció sonriendo con cierto descaro.

-¿Trato? –Repitió Hermione un tanto recelosa.

-Mejor dicho un soborno –aclaró, ahora definitivamente estaba perdida pero el mago ya no la miraba a ella sino a una tienda frente al callejón en que estaban, una tienda abarrotada de libros. Harry vio claramente el brillo en sus ojos cuando alcanzó el objetivo y su sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más- aquí no funcionan las libras, pero si dejas de presionarme para que responda a todas tus preguntas podrás escoger media docena de libros.

-Quince –dijo de inmediato, Harry parpadeó, no era tacaño en absoluto pero no le gustaba dejarse mangonear así nada más.

-Una docena pero te restringiré algunos títulos –le advirtió extendiendo su mano, ella lo miro dudosa un segundo antes de aceptar.

Al final ni siquiera con quince habría sido suficiente, la chica parecía ir por cada libro que veía, pero Harry le ayudo a escoger algunos títulos que abarcaban la mayor parte de la historia de los magos en Gran Bretaña y el resto del mundo, retiró de su canasta de compras _Historia de la magia moderna, Auge y caída de las artes oscuras y grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX._ Hermione tenía el tacto para no preguntarle por qué directamente pero mantuvo esos títulos en su cabeza, la duda de cómo iba James a pagar por aquello quedó resuelta de una forma bastante patente cuando sacó una bolsa de monedas de oro y se la colocó enfrente del sorprendido encargado de Flourish y Blotts (Obviamente este se preguntaba lo mismo que Hermione al ver la gastada vestimenta del joven). Cómo todo aquello llevó su tiempo, y el sol ya estaba alto, ahora los dos se encontraban tomando una copa grande de helado en la terraza de Florean Fortescue, o por lo menos Harry comía la suya Hermione había probado la suya y era claro que le gusto pero se dedicaba más a verla especulativamente, notando silenciosamente que pese al tiempo y el sol está no se derretía, pero era otro asunto el que se debatía dentro de su mente.

-¿James? –Esté levanto la vista de su postre, pero ahora parecía que la chica no sabía cómo expresar su duda- ¿Cómo…?

-…es que tengo suficiente dinero como para gastar una pequeña fortuna de monedas de oro sin problemas pero aún así visto como lo hago –completó con naturalidad justo con las palabras que pasaban por la mente de la chica de ojos azules, está solo asintió, el joven castaño se encogió de hombros sin despegar la vista de su copa de helado- para empezar me sienta cómodo, pero lo importante es que en general me permite llevar un bajo perfil, aún cuando resalto un poco las personas me prestan menos atención, pocos gastarían una segunda mirada en regresar a verme –explicó con calma, de nuevo Hermione parecía meditabunda.

-¿Quién eres en realidad? –Preguntó en definitiva, lejos de molestarse o sorprenderse el chico sonrió y dejo escapar una tenue carcajada.

-Te estabas tardando –comentó los ojos de la niña se abrieron más que antes pero antes de que ella argumentar algo más continuó- si quisiera que lo supieras te lo dijera, pero por ahora es mejor así Hermione –ella tenía cara de querer agregar algo pero lo pensó bien antes de volver a hablar.

-Esos libros…

-Contenían suficiente información para que descubrieras quién soy.

-¡¿Estas en todos ellos? –Le preguntó aún más asombrada por eso que por todo lo anterior, con una mueca el chico asintió, tras atar algunos cabos Hermione parecía ofendida- James no es siquiera tu verdadero nombre ¿verdad?

-Es mi segundo nombre, si te hace sentir mejor.

-No mucho en realidad ¿Sería mucho problema si me dijeras solo tu nombre? –Le preguntó tras un rato de pensarlo- me siento extraña llamándote James sabiendo que no te llamas así –ahora fue el turno del chico para reflexionar.

-Solo mi primer nombre, y no me llamaras así en frente de nadie, no buscaras nada acerca de mí antes de que recibas tú carta de Hogwarts y no le dirás a nadie que me conociste –enumeró, sin dejar de verse fijamente a los ojos, ojos que no eran los suyos, ambos asintieron de acuerdo- me llamó Harry –se presentó extendiendo su mano sobre la mesa, con una leve sonrisa satisfecha la pequeña hizo lo mismo y cerraron el trato.

Los meses siguientes pasaron bastante rápido entre breves charlas después de las clases y en los recesos, los dos llegaron a ser buenos amigos, de vez en cuando la _"mascota"_ de Harry _hocicos_ se unía a ellos para jugar en la casa de Hermione, donde los padres de esta lo recibieron muy amenamente (les había preocupado mucho que su hija no conociera a nadie fuera de las páginas de un libro), incluso Harry le regaló el libro más grande para su colección, que a Hermione le encantó, _La historia de Hogwarts_ ocupó un lugar de honor entre sus libros y Harry paso la navidad más familiar que pudiera recordar con la comunidad de hombres lobo. Pero llegó el momento que Harry sabía que llegaría, aún no estaba seguro de quien lo tomaría peor. Hasta ahora Sirius estaba dejando una marca difícil de superar.

-¡Yo voy contigo! –Gritó apenas le dijo lo que pasaba, Remus negaba con la cabeza, aunque internamente no dejaba de estar de acuerdo en acompañar a Harry si pudiera hacerlo- ahora puedo llevar otra forma y no me importa pasar los años que siguen siendo un halcón o un perro –le advirtió de antemano.

-No se trata del disfraz, vuelvo a entrenar, mejor dicho continuó con un entrenamiento diferente –explicó haciendo un esfuerzo para no desviar la mirada de los ojos de Sirius.

-¿Entrenamiento? –Remus frunció el entrecejo y Sirius parecía algo confundido pero ataba cabos rápidamente- creía que finalmente habías acabado con eso.

-Acabe con el aprendizaje, ahora viene las prácticas –le explicó, el animago aún se veía reflexivo.

-¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento hiciste aquí? –Dijo curioso, tratando de no sentirse ofendido por el hecho de que no fue solo para visitarlos, sabía lo importante que era que Harry estuviera preparado lo último que él o Remus querían era que Harry también muriera en manos de Voldemort.

-Convivencia –contestó desviando la mirada hacia el exterior por la ventana del estudio, en ese momento se veía terriblemente ajeno a todo lo que allí había- Azkaban me dejo algunas… secuelas, creó que ya se habían dado cuenta.

Ambos merodeadores intercambiaron una mirada sombría, claro que lo habían notado, pero trataban de no mencionarlo, como en aquellos momentos Harry parecía pertenecer a un mundo ajeno al suyo, el dolor y remordimiento que llevaba consigo eran sin duda alguna inmensos, aún ellos con lo que vivieron en la guerra no alcanzaban a entender que clase de experiencias se obligó Harry a vivir en aquellos años de exilio. Y lo peor es que sabían que cuales fueran las terribles experiencias que hayan acumulado, estas solamente lo habían herido aún más profundamente en su interior durante su estancia en la prisión de magos, sin contar con las que cargaba desde antes. Si no fuera por su apariencia, si solo observaran sus ojos, ambos creerían que estaban viendo una versión esmeralda de la combinación de miradas de Albus Dumbledore y Ojo loco Moody. Parecía que se divertía, mucho más desde que había hecho aquella amiga en su nueva escuela, pero ellos y Natalia notaban que siempre estaba en tensión, alerta como un felino en medio de una cacería. Sus sutiles gestos eran inadvertidos para la pequeña hija de muggles pero no para ellos, Natalia incluso notó como la primera semana agudizaba sus sentidos inconscientemente revisando su comida antes de ingerirla, olvidando el hecho de que allí nadie le haría daño o peor aún el hecho de que era inmune a cualquier veneno, no comentó esto con los dueños de casa ya que conocía sus pensamientos y no quería añadir más preocupaciones de las necesarias.

Aún cuando a la vampira no le agradaba que trabara familiaridad con alguien tan imprudentemente, debía agradecer que la convivencia con la pequeña brujita había hecho que Harry finalmente se relajará un poco, pero aún le faltaba demasiado para volver a ser el Harry que fue antes de ir a Azkaban, ni se diga el que fue antes de la guerra con los vampiros y en definitiva estaba fuera de discusión que llegará a actuar como un niño normal de su edad, mago o no, Harry Potter o no. Sin embargo sabía que los preparativos del Harry más viejo habían sido impecablemente trazados para que fortalecieran a su homónimo más joven sin estropear su humanidad, incluso salió de la guerra con menos heridas emocionales y más cicatrices curadas de las que un vampiro desalmado habría obtenido, se llevó la experiencia y lo que significaba pero pudo lidiar con el dolor implícito sin perder la cordura entonces, ahora solo podía esperar que lo que aconteciera después le ayudara a recuperarse de sus más oscuras experiencias.

-El caso es –continuó Harry- que empezaré a trabajar en algo que me permita probar mi habilidad y a la vez seguir pasando desapercibido.

-¿Qué harás?

-Mi primera escala será Gringotts, tengo un trato arreglado con los duendes desde que todo esto empezó, luego de eso nos iremos, no habrá dificultad en que Natalia viaje conmigo y Minerva ya es capaz de ocultarse sin problemas –sonrió de medio lado al recordar eso, hace poco su dragona había empezado a ampliar sus horizontes en lo que podía hacer con su magia y una de las cosas que aprendió, algo que ni el Harry adulto sabía que podía hacer, fue cubrirse a sí misma con un hechizo desilusionador para que nadie la vea, luego de algunas pruebas comprobaron que podía reproducir algunos hechizos tal como Harry hacía su magia sin varita, supusieron que tanto tiempo conectados sus pensamientos hicieron que subconscientemente aprendiera algunas cosas.

-Quiero que utilices el espejo de vez en cuando al menos –le advirtió su padrino llegando con él y estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

-Lo haré Sirius no te preocupes, y tú asegúrate de cuidar tus pasos, a mi no es al que busca medio ministerio –le advirtió una vez se separaron, Remus lo emuló, pero notó que Sirius había puesto de repente un gesto adusto ante el comentario de su ahijado- me mantendré en contacto pero no nos volveremos a ver hasta que sea necesario.

-¿Qué le dirás a Hermy? –Preguntó ahora Sirius despejándose de lo que pensaba antes, fue el turno de Harry de preocuparse al final solo suspiró cansado.

-No estoy seguro, soy el único amigo que tiene por ahora ¿Cuídala quieres? –Le pidió a su padrino, a Hermione no la extrañaba ver a Hocicos de vez en cuando ir y venir solo a todos lados.

-Hasta que empiece Hogwarts, luego podrán volver a verse –aceptó el animago fugitivo, su comentario solo pareció preocupar aún más a Harry.

-Yo… aun no sé si iré a Hogwarts –ambos amigos levantaron la vista de inmediato- el maestro dijo que sería mi decisión y… aunque hay cosas que me gustaría ver, creó que no tendrá mucha utilidad en mi preparación.

-Harry… -empezó Remus Lupin, Sirius aun no salía de su sorpresa por el inesperado comentario- nosotros creemos que podría haber más en Hogwarts para que aprendas de lo que piensas.

-Sigo pensándolo –contestó escuetamente. Luego de una pequeña fiesta de despedida que duro hasta la noche y de que a la mañana siguiente se despidiera otra vez de todos Remus encaró a Sirius.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta Canuto? –Preguntó directamente pero con tacto.

-La mitad del Ministerio no debería estar buscándolo, debería ser todo el ministerio, todos los ministerios –comentó algo hosco, Remus suspiró asintiendo.

-Al principio fue así –dijo recordando, Sirius bufó.

-¿Y cuánto duró? –Preguntó con dureza- ¿seis meses? Luego la mayoría dejo de ponerle atención, como si hubiese sido solo una novedad que pasó de moda ¡Él nos salvo a todos, maldita sea! –Gritó pateando una silla, Remus dejó que se tranquilizara sin alterarse.

-Seis meses sin ningún rastro de nada, para un bebé al que todos los mortifagos querían muerto en medio de la época en que estos hacían sus últimos actos desesperados –le recordó tratando de calmarlo- tú habrías recorrido el mundo hasta el día de tu muerte para buscarlo y yo te hubiera acompañado de no tener la seguridad si estaba vivo o muerto, pero el resto del mundo no tenía por qué aferrarse a la misma esperanza Sirius, aún con la palabra de Albus, no seas tan duro con ellos, al fin y al cabo eso ha terminado por beneficiar a Harry.

-Sí, ya lo sé –admitió- pero después de nueve años ya casi no queda nadie que crea que siga siquiera con vida, de hecho tardaron solo seis años en perder la esperanza –recordó el día en que el departamento de aurores bajo la categoría de la búsqueda de su ahijado a última prioridad, y eso solo parecía una forma de mostrarle respeto a su memoria al no olvidarse definitivamente de él, pero en verdad ya ninguno guardaba esperanzas de verlo otra vez- si llega a aparecer en Hogwarts o en cualquier otra parte será todo un espectáculo –bromeó imaginando la cara de su mejor amigo al saber cómo los superaría su hijo en popularidad con el solo hecho de pisar el colegio, luego recordó que era posible que eso no ocurriera y su sonrisa desapareció, al momento sintió la mano de su amigo en el hombro de forma alentadora.

-Hará lo que sea correcto –le dijo muy seguro- recuerda de quien es hijo.

Con una sonrisa ambos asintieron, claro que recordaban de quien era hijo, jamás podrían olvidarlo, pero ambos sabían también que lo más parecido a un padre para este Harry, era en cierto modo… él mismo.

* * *

-¿Te… te vas? –La forma en que lo dijo no se podía describir, al igual que su propio malestar al escucharla.

-Nunca me quedó un año completo en ningún lugar –le dijo luchando por mantenerle la mirada con una voz que sonó como si quisiera excusarse sabía que Hermione era una niña bastante lista para su edad, pero no esperas quitarle a un niño su único amigo y que reaccione de la mejor manera.

-¿A qué colegio vas? –Le preguntó de inmediato con un atisbo de ansiedad- tal vez si habló con papá…

-No voy a ningún colegio Hermione, tengo otras cosas que hacer y… me marchó hoy –le cortó, la expresión de la niña cayó de golpe, pero ahora parecía enojada.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –Preguntó con cierta brusquedad.

-No quería que pasaras pensando en este día… -su respuesta solo consiguió molestar más a la castaña.

-Y seguramente tampoco creías que fuera tan importante para decirme que te irías –comentó ácidamente, el moreno parpadeó asombrado pero luego solo sonrió un poco triste de que pensara eso, pero antes de que pudiera explicarle la chica malentendió su sonrisa enojándose aún más- ¡Y encima te ríes!

-No, no, no, espera…

-¡Pues por mi puedes irte a donde se te dé la gana! –Le gritó de último con los ojos acuosos cerrando la puerta de un portazo dejando al chico con un palmo de narices.

Harry se quedó allí un rato sintiéndose culpable pero no estaba seguro de que hacer, al final se retiró antes de que alguno de los Granger saliera a preguntarle por qué razón su hija le había gritado para luego subir llorando a su habitación. No estaba de humor para inventar algo que dejara satisfechos a los padres de Hermione, ni siquiera estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, que Hermione creyera que no le dijo antes que se iba porque no la consideraba importante lo había ofendido, era una de las personas más importantes que tenía, casi como la hermanita sin escamas o aliento de fuego que nunca tuvo, aunque a veces demasiado curiosa y un poco entrometida pero aún así le tenía una enorme estima. Suspiró, nada ganaría con seguir un instante más en Londres pensando en solucionar su situación con una chica a la que posiblemente nunca volvería a ver ¿No sería mejor solo irse y dejar que ella continuara su vida pensando lo que quisiera?... No, no sería mejor, tomando de su bolsa pluma, tinta y pergamino escribió una carta que dejó en el escritorio de la chica sin que esta se enterara, solo esperaba que fuera suficiente para que no terminara odiándolo o por lo menos para que le tuviera a los recuerdos que ambos tuvieron un apreció similar al que les tenía él.

_**Continuara…**_


	13. Capitulo 8 Parte 2

**Capitulo 8: Reencuentros (Parte 2)**

Frotó distraídamente su antebrazo, la quemadura por la maldición de los duendes aún continuaba sanando pero terminaría para el final del día, aunque con el calor le estaba molestando demasiado mientras seguía al duende jefe de aquella división de rompedores de maldiciones. Fue bueno que Gharlad no pidiera más pruebas de su habilidad que las que obtuvo de su homónimo mayor, era claro que no juzgaban por la apariencia, en especial por el tamaño, aquel pequeño trabajo demostró que la última bóveda vigilada por un dragón era tan vulnerable como cuando sugirió que los retiraran de Gringotts por sistemas más… sutiles. Ahora aquel cansado espécimen iba camino a Rumania con unos meses estaría como nuevo y el aviso a aquellas familias que dudaron del cambio en su seguridad fue dado para explicar por qué se realizó de todas formas.

Como era de esperarse los rompedores de maldiciones no eran ni de cerca tan prácticos como los duendes, por lo que lo etiquetaron apenas lo vieron, llevaba una capa con capucha y la cara cubierta, solo se veían sus ojos por lo que dedujeron que era un enano o un duende demasiado alto, como acababa de llegar nadie le prestó mucha atención luego de los minutos iníciales de su llegada, solo uno le hablaba y en parte era por eso que habían terminado haciendo equipo al entrar en las tumbas ya que el otro era un chico que empezó también ese mismo año, era el novato oficial, Harry estaba acostumbrado a estar en situaciones peligrosas, pero los monstruos que cazó durante su infancia no colocaban trampas y los vampiros no usaban maleficios y hechizos tan complejos, sin embargo sus reflejos y otras habilidades le daban cierta ventaja en cualquier situación, al final él y su nuevo amigo se habían salvado el cuello mutuamente unas cuantas veces al final de su primera semana. Le caía bien, Harry no hablaba mucho y cuando lo hacía era con una voz falsa para que ellos no atinaran a lo que en realidad era él, pero el joven pelirrojo de cabello largo estaba siempre muy animado y dispuesto con alguna anécdota de su numerosa familia. Había sido toda una sorpresa saber que aquel era el famoso Bill Weasley del que le había hablado Ginny tantas veces, sin duda estaba a la altura de su reputación, era un mago habilidoso, aventurero y un tanto loco si eligió algo como esto para carrera, pero con un gran corazón típico de los Weasley y la predisposición de no juzgar a nadie sin antes conocerlo.

Natalia optó por la elección de Minerva de no dejarse ver por nadie y solo hablaba por las noches con Harry, se había quejado varias veces del calor a lo que Harry le recomendó usar algo diferente a vestimentas por completo hechas de cuero negro, tras su opinión la pelirroja dejó el lugar y no había regresado desde ayer, ahora se encontraba junto con Bill recorriendo los laberinticos pasillos dentro de una tumba que acaban de abrir, tuvieron que dividirse en dos grupos y el resto decidió dejar a los novatos por el camino que claramente era un callejón sin salida, a Bill no le gustaba pero no podían reclamar porque había sido cuestión de jerarquía.

-Esos idiotas, aunque seamos novatos no quiere decir que no podamos con lo que esta pirámide pueda ofrecernos –se quejaba Bill en voz baja sujetando una luz desde su varita, Harry estaba a su lado como de costumbre cubierto por completo- ¿Tú qué opinas Kadar? –Le preguntó por el nombre que había dado allí.

-A mi me da igual –sonó una voz áspera- si no quieren refuerzos, son libres de morir en la manera que mejor les parezca –agregó con tal naturalidad que al pelirrojo se le heló la sangre, de vez en cuando le incomodaban los escasos comentarios de su misterioso amigo pero había constatado que pese a decir eso era bastante capaz de saltar a ayudar a esos creídos rompedores de maldiciones al primer peligro que se les presente, simplemente no era capaz de dejar morir a alguien delante suyo solo porque sí.

Tras un largo recorrido finalmente llegaron al final de ese túnel, Bill bufó molestó ante lo obvio, debían regresar sin embargo su camarada se quedó viendo la pared con gran interés, Bill no entendía que era lo que le intrigaba, no había una sola runa o jeroglífico en aquel lugar, solo muchas grietas en las desgastadas piedras.

-¿A Gringotts no le importaran mucho un par de paredes, cierto?

-No lo creó –contestó el pelirrojo sin entender bien a qué se refería, pero no hizo mucha falta luego de que el ojiverde levantara su varita.

**¡PPPOOOOMMMM!**

Bill casi no podía creer lo que veía, él sabía bien que los muros de aquellas pirámides eran más que solo roca, de no ser así ellos no tendrían que recorrerlos por completo buscando cada hechizo. El Weasley sabía bien que se necesitarían más de una docena de hechizos destructores para hacerle un agujero a uno de esos muros, ni se diga para echarlo abajo como acababa de hacer su compañero. Sin embargo no tuvo demasiado tiempo para sentirse impresionado porque lo que había detrás de aquella puerta llamó su atención poderosamente. Habían dado con la cámara del tesoro en la tumba principal, el resto de rompedores de maldiciones ya estaban allí y aparentemente tenían las manos ocupadas.

-Una… momia –murmuró Bill sin acabar de creérselo.

Era la primera vez que se topaba con una, al menos con una que atacaba, un cuerpo reanimado como los inferius para proteger los tesoros de la tumba, solo había unas cuantas ya que era un hechizo tremendamente complicado designado para las tumbas de personajes más importantes, como sumos sacerdotes y faraones. Un cadáver que pese a su forma frágil y esquelética poseía una tremenda fuerza y la mayoría de los hechizos no le hacían daño, si cualquier parte de él era destruida se reconstruía de inmediato y no se detenía hasta acabar con los intrusos. Está en particular también se movía con mucha rapidez y agilidad, tal vez tenía algo que ver el que fuera casi solo huesos debajo de una túnica ceremonial y una máscara de oro con forma de cara, los hechizos de los cinco veteranos no lograban darle y en un descuido los había alcanzado dejando fuera de combate a dos, los otros tres se reagruparon para protegerse las espaldas entre ellos al tiempo que protegían a los dos inconscientes, la única forma de acabar con una momia que conocían era encerrarla en una prisión tan resistente que jamás pudiera salir de ella, normalmente la amarraban y encerraban dentro de su propio sarcófago antes de sellarlo para que no pudiera salir, pero esta era anormalmente fuerte cada vez que intentaban alguna atadura las rompía antes de dar oportunidad de paralizarla.

-¡Salgan de aquí novatos! –Les gritó uno de los sujetos que se defendían del cadáver- ¡No lo retendremos por mucho tiempo!

Como prueba a sus palabras la momia ya estaba corriendo hacía él, esquivando los conjuros que le arrojaba hasta llegar a un paso de su alcance y regresando su huesudo brazo con la intensión de aplastar al mago de un golpe, este incluso cerró sus ojos por reflejo preparándose para cuando…

-Impedimenta.

Una leve ráfaga producto de la fuerza del hechizo le acarició el rostro y escucho jadeos de sorpresa de sus compañeros, al abrir los ojos para enterarse de lo que pasaba se abrieron mucho más por la sorpresa, incluso retrocedió un paso y tropezó cayendo sentado sin abandonar su expresión, frente a él la momia continuaba avanzando su puñetazo pero estaba prácticamente estática en su sitió como una de las estatuas de piedra de la entrada, un crujido llamó su atención y lo siguiente que vio fueron varias cadenas muy gruesas atrapando al cadáver en su sitió, podía apreciar que poco a poco la momia superaba el hechizo y se movía con su rapidez habitual.

-Johnson –la voz del nuevo no logro hacerlo reaccionar- ¡Johnson! –Ahora sí- que Stuart y Josep carguen a Roger y Cameron fuera de aquí, tú cúbrelos, Weasley y yo nos encargaremos.

Aún demasiado aturdidos para responder los magos hicieron lo que les pidió, con mayor rapidez al ver que la momia empezaba a forzar las cadenas para liberarse. Parecía que dichos esfuerzos eran en vano contra las mismas ataduras que retuvieron al rey de las serpientes, sin embargo este _rey_ tenía algunos trucos todavía, de pronto dejo de forcejear y los ojos de la máscara empezaron a brillar. Compartimentos con forma de agujeros aparecieron en toda la cámara, los rompedores de maldiciones apenas tuvieron oportunidad de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a tiempo para conjurar sus escudos antes de que las flechas llovieran sobre ellos pero les esperaba otra sorpresa, Harry se daría cuenta más tarde que aquellas flechas igual que las suyas estaban hechas con maderas encantadas y un conjuro que atravesaba escudos mágicos, de no ser porque había agudizado sus reflejos más allá del límite humano no habría vivido para contarlo, apenas vio la primera flecha traspasar su escudo tiro a Bill al piso de un empujón y levantó una pequeña barricada de las rocas del suelo para cubrirlo, pero no le dio tiempo a hacerla mayor para cubrirse ambos. Por suerte se le había hecho un habito arraigado llevar siempre su chaleco de piel de dragón, se llevó unos flechazos en los brazos y piernas pero nada serio, el resto del grupo ya casi había alcanzado la salida por lo que sí bien recibieron varias heridas tampoco corrían peligro. Algo adolorido Harry movió sus brazos, con los que estaban cubriéndose la cabeza, para poder ver, un crujido lo había alertado y no estaba equivocado respecto al peligro, la momia finalmente consiguió librarse y ahora estaba frente a él.

-Rayos –gruñó antes de sentir como era lanzado casi quince metros en dirección de la entrada principal.

El golpe lo dejo aturdido, como en su pelea con Markus pero se levantó incluso más rápido que entonces, ¡Esa cosa se había quedado donde estaba Bill! De reojo notó que las flechas se habían partido en su pequeño vuelo y los veteranos rompedores de maldiciones estaban a unos pasos, del otro lado de la salida, observándolo con absoluta incredulidad, al principió pensó que era por verlo levantarse luego de semejante golpe pero eso quedó descartado al escuchar el estupefacto pensamiento de Johnson expresado en un tenue susurro.

-Solo es un niño…

Su primera reacción fue llevar sus dedos hasta el rostro para comprobar lo que ya sospechaba, que su cubierta había sido cortada por las flechas y terminó de caerse a causa del golpe, Harry maldijo por lo bajo su descuido haciéndosele raro escuchar de nuevo su propia voz antes de cerrar la entrada dejando a los asombrados magos fuera, por lo menos había mantenido su cabello diferente por si las dudas, Bill y él podrían salir luego por la entrada que fabricó para ingresar a la cámara, lo importante era que la momia no fuera tras aquellos que no estaban en capacidad siquiera de escapar. De regreso con su problema de tres mil años, Bill se las estaba arreglando muy bien, transformó el piso haciéndolo tan liso que el cadáver resbalaba cada vez que intentaba usar su velocidad por lo que trepaba por los muros o las paredes intentando alcanzarlo pero eso le restaba velocidad hasta el punto que el Weasley era capaz de repelerlo antes de que se acerara demasiado, sin embargo esto le estaba costando cada vez más. Finalmente el caído faraón llegó al tope de su paciencia y nuevamente volvía a activar las trampas de su cripta, ahora de picos salieron del techo y este comenzó a descender con la intención de aplastarlos. Bill estaba a punto de usar su salida provisional cuando del suelo se elevaron varias columnas de piedra que se transformaron en metal cuando tocaron el techo, la cámara se sacudió unos momentos antes de caer de nuevo en calma, el pelirrojo ya sabía quién lo había hecho pero su sonrisa paso a ser una cara de asombro casi igual a la de los sujetos afuera al verlo avanzar hacia él con su rostro descubierto.

-Eres…

-Luego Bill, tenemos mejores cosas en que ocuparnos que de mi edad –le interrumpió señalando al cadáver que al ver que su trampa no funcionó volvía a arremeter él mismo, un floritura de varita y los postes se enlazaron con enormes telarañas de cadenas deteniéndolo momentáneamente- necesitamos algo de apoyo, distráelo mientras yo habló –le pidió a su amigo mientras sacaba un espejo circular, Bill pareció entender lo que hacía ya que no preguntó y se limitó a vigilar por donde intentaría romper las cadenas el esqueleto para lanzarle un aturdidor, no servía del mismo modo solo lo lanzaba lejos pero en este caso sería lo mejor para ganar tiempo y no gastar demasiado su magia- Natalia –tardó unos segundos más de lo usual pero el níveo rostro de su acompañante apareció en el cristal, parecía un tanto apurada y nerviosa, eso fue suficiente para llamarle la atención, la pelirroja nunca estaba nerviosa por nada- ¿Qué te sucede? –Le preguntó interesado.

-¡Nada! –Dijo de inmediato, pero el chico continuó con el ceño fruncido- ¿Para qué me llamaste? –Allí reaccionó recordando su situación.

-Necesito que vengas a la pirámide que iba a revisar hoy y me traigas a Reaper.

-¿Cómo? –Aquello tomo por sorpresa a la vampira.

-Tenemos una momia de nivel "A" –explicó llanamente, los ojos escarlatas de la mujer se abrieron en comprensión antes de asentir y desaparecer, Harry regreso su atención a la momia que finalmente había conseguido hacer una abertura entre las cadenas pero Bill la había lanzado antes de que atravesara- llegara en unos momentos –le aseguró bastante calmado.

-Genial –dijo jadeando el Weasley- ¿Quién era ella por cierto?

-Ella era mi… -antes de terminar levantó su varita y arrojó a la momia a estrellarse contra una de las montañas de oro del lugar- en este preciso momento no sabría cómo definirla, pero es una gran amiga y alguien de mi absoluta confianza.

Bill no preguntó más, tenían otras cosas de que ocuparse ya más tarde hablaría con su joven amigo para ver que le quería decir. Aunque le preocupaba mucho más no le importaba que fuera un niño, tal como no le habría importado que fuera un duende o un enano, pero ahora tenía mucha más curiosidad, Harry por su parte no estaba seguro de que explicaciones daría, o de si las daría, así que por ahora decidió concentrarse en mantener a aquel antiguo rey a raya hasta que Natalia llegara con su espada. Ambos magos se pusieron alerta cuando la máscara del protector de la tumba volvió a brillar, el suelo se sacudió por lo que empezaron a ojear que parte del cuarto activaba la nueva trampa en su contra, al final no fue difícil de ubicar, pero eso no hacía más sencillo defenderse de las estatuas de cuatro metros de oro en cuyos cuerpos rebotaban la mayoría de hechizos, sin dificultad alguna estas arrancaron las cadenas y se abrieron paso hasta los jóvenes magos.

-Desilusionadores –le gritó el castaño a su amigo, entendiendo Bill arrojó el hechizo sobre sí mismo desapareciendo Harry lo siguió y aparentemente ambas estatuas dependían de algún tipo de sensor visual ya que se confundieron.

-¡ARGH!

-¡BILL!

Aparentemente la momia no dependía de la vista (lo que tenía sentido ya que seguramente no poseía ojos), ahora tenía al pelirrojo por la garganta con clara intención de romperle el cuello.

-¡Diffindo! ¡Desamius!

PLAZ

La mayor parte del cuerpo del cadáver salió disparada contra un muro pero su brazo continuaba aferrado al cuello del rompedor de maldiciones aumentando gradualmente su presión, el joven Weasley podía ver su visión oscurecerse cada vez más mientras perdía el sentido por la falta de oxigeno, un leve llamado lo mantuvo consciente justo cuando pensó que le había llegado la hora.

-¡Aguanta idiota! ¡Ginny me matara si te dejo morir aquí!

A sus oídos las palabras no tenían sentido ni se los busco, solo se concentró en enfocar quien lo llamaba, la imagen se fue aclarando lentamente, el chico de cabello café y ojos verdes tenía un gesto de esfuerzo y las manos alrededor de su garganta, por un instante temió que estuviera intentando estrangularlo pero lo comprendió mejor al ver el tercer brazo. Kadar no intentaba matarlo intentaba quitarle la huesuda mano de encima y tras algunos minutos de esfuerzo lo consiguió y la arrojó lejos.

-COF-COF-COF ¿Cómo es que esa parte no se disolvió cuando la cortaste? –Preguntó el pelirrojo con voz ronca.

-Tal vez pueda controlarlas fuera de su cuerpo, no la disolvió al perderla para poder terminar el trabajo.

-¿Cómo me la quitaste? Parecía una prensa de acero –inquirió, pero la montaña de oro tras la que se cubrían fue derribada por uno de los colosos de oro y tuvieron que volver a escapar, quedaron ambas estatuas entre ambos viéndose de frente con cada mago.

-¡Bill! –Le llamó el castaño- ¡Prepara el mejor conjuro de fuego que conozcas!

Ni bien terminó su aviso la base del suelo se encendió en llamas azules que ambas estatuas observaron extrañadas, entendiendo la idea Bill conjuró unas llamas de un brillante escarlata al mismo lugar, cuando las estatuas intentaron dar un paso notaron que el oro del que estaban hechas se había fundido lo suficiente para que sus pies desaparecieran, sin su soporte el enorme peso de ambas las forzó hacía abajo Bill levantó la vista sonriendo ante el resultado pero dio cuenta de que la estatua frente al moreno caía sobre él de tal modo que o lo aplastaba o lo quemaba por el fuego residual que rodeó el resto de su cuerpo.

¡CLANK!

-Como le hagas algo me hare una fuente contigo –murmuró rabiosa la recién llegada.

Bill no daba crédito a sus ojos, una chica pelirroja cubierta con una de las capas de viaje beduinas acababa de aparecer de la nada y detuvo el peso de la estatua con sus manos desnudas, luego de sostener el peso un rato lo arrojo a un costado.

-¡Natalia! –Exclamó el chico preocupado acerándose a chequear el estado de la joven, Bill se acercó a ambos al ver que la chica era amiga de su camarada entorno la mirada extrañado al ver como la piel quemada se regeneraba rápidamente- luego te explicó Bill –le prometió- aun tenemos un asunto que liquidar –comentó regresando a ver el sitió por el que se acercaba nuevamente el fallecido dueño de aquella cámara, al verlo Natalia destapó un poco su vestimenta con su codo para permitirle sacar de su cinto una espada de filo negro, sin embargo mientras lo hacía notó algo fuera de lugar.

-¿Qué esperas? –Le dijo Natalia con un leve sonrojó.

-¿Qué le paso a tu…? –Empezó extrañado pero la voz del rompedor de maldiciones lo distrajo.

-¡KADAR!

La momia le había atacado por sorpresa y estaba a su espalda, el chico parecía no enterarse de nada mientras observaba el mismo sitio debajo de la capa de su guardaespaldas, pero antes de que el cadáver le pusiera un dedo encima él ya había desenfundado su espada, había cortado a la momia con ella y la había vuelto a envainar en su sitio. Una vez hecho esto Natalia no perdió tiempo en volver a cubrirse. Bill no entendía nada, la momia se había quedado parada de repente en su sitió, pero tras unos segundos se desmoronó sin más, la túnica y la máscara partidas por la mitad y los restos no volvieron a juntarse.

-No le menciones a nadie de esto –le dijo seriamente el chico de desordenado cabello castaño antes de subirse lo que quedaba de su capucha, ya no para cubrirse el rostro solo para protegerse del sol cuando salieran. Ya habían terminado su trabajo, la recuperación del tesoro y los artefactos eran asunto de otro grupo cuando se trataba de algo tan cuantioso, ellos tendrían derecho a un 2% del mismo como comisión por su trabajo. Volvió a abrir la entrada principal, allí esperaban unos expectantes rompedores de maldiciones que miraron impactados al joven salir como si nada seguido del pelirrojo que aún no salía de su sorpresa y de una pelirroja que todos ellos estaba seguros no haber visto nunca antes, se habrían acordado sin duda ya que pese a parecer muy joven (se había quedado en sus dieciséis) era increíblemente hermosa.

-¿Eh, señorita? –Llamó uno de ellos, pero se congeló ante la mirada gélida de la susodicha, a ella le molestaba la prepotencia de aquellos supuestos expertos (que no podrían enfrentar ni la mitad de lo que Harry había enfrentado en un mal día sin perder la cabeza) y que encima se las daba de superiores de su protegido y maestro.

-¿Quién es usted? –Completó otro al ver que su amigo no hablaría, la joven lo miró especulativamente, notando que tanto Harry como el Weasley (Que le caía bien tras ver el tipo de persona que era) se habían detenido y regresaron a verle debido a la intromisión, antes de extender una sonrisa petulante mientras ponía los brazos en jarras descubriendo su capa y dejando sin aliento a los presentes, salvo por Harry qua ya la había visto cuando tomo su espada, pero eso no evito que echara otra mirada más detallada a la vestimenta parecida a la de una bailarina, en tonos vino, que llevaba cubriéndole poco más de lo indispensable.

-Soy la amante de Kadar –contesto con la mayor naturalidad pasando de ellos, que se quedaron con la quijada en el suelo. Bill giró tan rápido el cuello que estaba seguro de haberse provocado fuerte tortícolis, sin embargo paso la vista de uno a la otra sin palabras mientras esta se acercaba al chico caminando de manera bastante provocativa.

Harry ni se inmuto ante la atrevida declaración, pero le puso completa atención a Natalia, no a su expresión, sino a sus pensamientos y una pequeña sonrisa se extendió ante las extrañas maquinaciones de su compañera, amiga y aparentemente amante, decidiendo seguirle un poco el juego solo extendió su sonrisa ante las caras de los rompedores de maldiciones.

-No seas presumida, cielo –le contestó una vez estuvieron cerca, si hasta ahí no habían dejado alucinando a los espectadores lo siguiente los dejo catatónicos, la pelirroja agacho levemente la cabeza y le plantó al castaño un beso en toda regla que Harry aún tomado por sorpresa le correspondió. Una de las únicas reglas que su maestro le impuso fue "Cuando te decidas por algo, mantente firme en tus convicciones sin importar si estas te llevan a la muerte". Ya se había metido en esto y lo mantendría, lo que siguiera tendría que manejarlo cuando surgiera. Cuando Natalia finalmente se separó de él le mantuvo la mirada como no lo había hecho desde hace tiempo, desde antes de llegar a la comunidad de veelas, duró solo un segundo en el cual la mirada escarlata, que siempre recordaba tan severa, era tan cálida como aquella vez que terminaron su danza, poco antes de besarse, en medio de aquel claro en Francia.

-Nos vemos en la noche, amor.

Con eso se despidió saliendo del lugar un poco demasiado rápido para parecer casual, sin embargo el único que no estaba tan impactado para poder notarlo fue el propio Harry, lo cual fue de mucha ayuda ya que así pudo dejar el lugar sin enfrentar ningún interrogatorio, había algo mucho más importante que atender y ya lo había retrasado demasiado tiempo. Eso sí, se dio su tiempo para hablar con Bill y pedirle cierta discreción, le contó lo esencial que había sido criado y manejaba todo tipo de conjuros desde los cinco años y que su tutor le había mandado a entrenar de esa manera. Claro que el pelirrojo se soltó en una sarta bastante variada de improperios en contra de alguien que pone a un niño en semejante situación, Harry se las arregló para que dejara el asunto luego de mucha pelea, sabía bien que siendo un Weasley veía con muy malos ojos todo esto. Por más independencia que demostrara poseer su amigo Kadar, para él no estaba bien que un niño pasara por aquello, por no tener una familia, sabía que a su madre le daría un ataque solo de imaginarse algo parecido, al final decidió dejar el asunto, en este punto era claro que no había nada que hacer por lo ya ocurrido y debía admitir que Kadar demostró ser más capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo que cualquiera de ellos.

Desde su llegada el mismo se encaraba de preparar su alimento, Bill se había sumado a ayudarle al ser su compañero pero debía reconocer que quien salió más beneficiado fue él mismo, el chico cocinaba tan bien como su madre, que ya era el mayor halago que podía imaginar. Cuando se lo asignaron no le molesto para nada, estaba acostumbrado al rol de hermano mayor, ahora sonría con ironía al pensar en eso ya que fue Kadar el que termino cuidando de él la mayoría de las veces, incluso había aprendido algunas cosas de su peculiar camarada y ahora le salía con que era tan joven como el menor de sus hermanos. La situación del chico era bastante misteriosa pero sabía que sería un hipócrita si ahora comenzaba a tratarlo diferente así que continuó igual que siempre, incluso no tocó para nada el tema de esa pelirroja, que ahora sabía era la razón por la que él chico tenía una tienda mediana para él "solo". Harry no podía estar más agradecido por la actitud del Weasley, antes era sin duda un gran camarada pero ahora era un magnifico amigo, como siempre le apenaba tener que guardarse cosas pero Bill era bastante abierto respecto a la privacidad de cada uno. Respecto a los otros rompedores de maldiciones les advirtió claramente que no le interesaba nada de lo que tuvieran que decirle o preguntarle cuando intentaron hablar con él (luego de que los duendes supervisores de su división les dejaran muy en claro que lo referente a _ese rompedor de maldiciones_ no era de su incumbencia), no le habían importado cuando llegó y no le importaban ahora. Dejado eso en claro se retiró a su tienda, había llegado la hora de la verdad. Como todas las tiendas mágicas aquella parecía un departamento, aunque el suyo tenía dos cuartos, en uno de ellos encontró a la pelirroja sentada en su colchón dándole la espalda a la entrada como si hubiera estado esperando su llegada para no verlo de frente, conservaba los ropajes de la tarde incluyendo la capa.

-Arman mucho alboroto –comentó Natalia impertérrita.

-¿Qué soy yo para ti? –Directo como la estocada de un espada, a Natalia no le gustaba que se fueran por las ramas con nada, aún así pensó que quizás aquella vez debió intentar tener un poco más de tacto. La pelirroja se tensó ni bien aquella pregunta dejo sus labios.

-Ya lo sabes –contestó finalmente en tono cortante- te pertenezco, son…

-Las leyes cambiaron y lo sabes –le atajó- si lo desearas, no habría nada que te impidiera irte –no estuvo seguro pero le pareció sentir un profundo dolor provenir de ella tras esas palabras, aunque fue bloqueado de inmediato.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –Preguntó silenciosamente.

-Lo que aquí importa es lo que tú quieres –le contestó sin dudarlo- seamos sinceros con esto, ha llegado ya muy lejos para que sigamos fingiendo que es un simple juego –paso un minuto en silencio mientras acomodaba sus ideas antes de que la vampiriza retomara la palabra.

-Yo, quiero permanecer contigo –finalmente la pelirroja regresó a verlo cara a cara, como siempre aquella determinación estaba presente en su mirada, algo en aquellos ojos lo hacía sentirse triste aunque no identificaba el por qué- pero… ¿Cual es tú postura respecto a eso? –Le interrogó a su vez un poco más relajada tras haber finalmente expresado en voz alta lo que pensaba. Harry la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que la opinión de él ahora ya no importaba si ella tenía una determinación, sin embargo le debía la verdad.

-A mi… me gustaría que continuáramos el viaje juntos –la expresión de ella daba a entender que otro peso se la había retirado desde que aceptó que _quería_ ir con él- pero aún no contestas mi primera pregunta –le recordó, nuevamente Natalia pareció tensarse ante la pregunta, pero luego de tomarse su tiempo pareció decidirse.

-Eres alguien de quien simplemente no puedo deshacerme –le respondió con toda la honestidad de la que era capaz, el chico sonrió de medio lado al sopesar aquella respuesta.

-Es gracioso –dijo finalmente, ella lo miro sin entender- es exactamente lo mismo que yo pienso sobre ti.

Tras sostenerse la mirada unos segundos aparentemente resistiendo algo inevitable ambos empezaron a reírse abiertamente.

* * *

-Eh, ¿Kadar? –Volteó al escuchar que lo llamaban aunque no mostró ningún interés en lo que aquella persona tenía que decirle.

-¿Qué pasa Johnson? –Le preguntó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras seguía comiendo cerca de la fogata que él, Bill y ahora Natalia compartían, fuera de los resultados que obtuvieran, prácticamente allí iban por libre así que nadie había dicho nada sobre la pelirroja. El rompedor de maldiciones miro al joven aun con clara incomodidad pero ya había tomado una resolución y no se echaría para atrás.

-Mañana tenemos una asignación un tanto particular y queremos que tu y Weasley vengan con nosotros.

-¿A qué te refieres con particular? –Preguntó el Weasley un tanto interesado, Natalia solo atizaba el fuego sin prestarle atención al mago, este se sentó para estar más cómodo y empezó a explicar.

-Habían varios objetos malditos en la sala que recu… -se detuvo- que ustedes recuperaron, como bien saben la política de Gringotts es no tratar con esa clase de objetos –les dijo mirándolos seriamente esperando que comprendieran ese punto, Bill lo miro un poco extrañado por la aclaración pero antes de que dijera algo Kadar intervino.

-Pero todos sabemos que los duendes no desaprovecharían una oportunidad de negocio así –dijo sin apartar la vista de las llamas- por lo que iras con el resto al mercado negro para venderlos y quieres que vayamos para que aprendamos como hacerlo –ambos magos se quedaron viéndolo bastante impresionados pero por distintos motivos.

-Exactamente –admitió Johnson- se necesita un contacto para hacer negocios allí, pero ya contamos con alguien solo es necesario ser cautos para evitar llamar la atención.

-¿A cuál pretendes ir? –Preguntó finalmente el castaño- ¿Al camello del sur?

-Así es –contestó algo intrigado por como lo descubrió, más aún como supo que así los llamaban- ¿cómo…?

-Es el que tiene menor restricción para aceptar posibles clientes, pero también es más sencillo que alguien del Ministerio este rondando por allí –explicó sin darle importancia- si quieres privacidad en tus negocios debes ir al León del este –casi le causo gracia ver el leve estremecimiento de Johnson ante su sugerencia.

-¡¿Estás loco? –Le preguntó airado pero controlando su tono de voz, Natalia soltó un leve bufido, le hacía gracia que apenas se hubiese dado cuenta de aquello- En ese lugar están los peores traficantes de toda África.

-Exacto –admitió el chico sin alterarse- es por eso que tengo algunos contactos allí –eso le cortó la réplica al hombre.

-¿Sabes cómo llegar?

-Mañana –fue toda la respuesta del ojiverde antes de entrar a su propia tienda a dormir seguido de Natalia.

* * *

Los cuatro hombres caminaban cautelosos por entre los distintos negocios montados en aquel lugar, les había impresionado un poco ver como el sitio apareció de la nada en un punto del desierto tras que el chico simplemente pronunciara su nombre, según les explicó, los visitantes tiene una clave temporal pero que solo funciona una vez y deben tener contactos para conseguirla, pero algunos (como él) tenían una clave propia y permanente, y esa era el nombre que se ganaran allí, aunque no le entendieron muy bien del todo lo dejaron pasar. A simple vista no parecía tan atemorizante como habían pensado que sería ese lugar por los rumores, pero al prestar un poco de atención se dieron cuenta de que casi todo lo que se hallaba allí era material no comerciable de clase A y B. Bill miraba todo interesado a la vez que cauteloso pero no parecía tan nervioso como sus otros compañeros a excepción claro esta de los que lideraban la excursión. Kadar y Natalia iban al frente pasando de todos los puestos sin siquiera gastar una mirada en ellos, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta tras unos minutos que muchos regresaban a verlos o más específicamente a su amigo y murmuraban excitados. Cuando estaban a punto de preguntarle al más joven a dónde los estaba llevando ya se encontraban frente a la tienda final, de color azul real y mayor que las anteriores, allí se encontraba un tipo gordo y bajo con un solo ojo revisando un jarrón, Johnson se acercó con intención de terminar pronto los negocios para regresar.

-Fuera de aquí –les dijo despectivamente sin voltearse- no negociamos con vagabundos –Johnson le miro indignado pero antes de que pudiera replicar Harry se le adelantó.

-Cuida tu lenguaje Firas –al momento de escuchar esa voz el tipo se quedó tieso y el jarrón resbalo de sus manos hasta destrozarse en el suelo, pero pareció no importarle, ahora solo tenía sentidos para fijarse en la persona que formaba parte del grupo que acababa de despachar, trago fuerte- ¿Qué crees que opine Abbas acerca de esto? La última vez no se tomo muy bien que intentaras echarme.

-¿Ka-Kadar? –dijo con voz estrangulada, el aludido asintió, la mayoría lo observaron extrañados, estaba empapado en sudor y le temblaba el labio mientras intentaba poner una sonrisa- va-vamos ¿no reconoces una broma?

El ojiverde se acercó hasta quedar a un paso del comerciante que retrocedió un poco ante la cercanía y la intensa mirada del joven, luego de improviso sonrió de oreja a oreja descaradamente.

-¿Tú tampoco? –Y entonces se largó a reír de la cara de Firas, este al entenderlo no pudo evitar acompañarlo del puro alivio- bueno, bueno, ya es suficiente.

-Sí, tienes razón ¿Traes lo usual? –Le preguntó en tono más profesional, pero Harry solo negó.

-Nada tan interesante, pero mis camaradas aquí presentes tienen algunos objetos que podrían valer algo –tras verse entre ellos un poco extrañados de la peculiar escena empezaron a vaciar sus bolsas.

Firas quedó un poco decepcionado pero no lo expresó, además no podía decirse que lo que le traían eran baratijas, había sin duda una pequeña fortuna allí, así que se limitó a darles los mejores precios que podían ofrecerles ya que no quería ofender a Harry, y éste sabía que podían ganar hasta el doble con alguno de los coleccionistas que Abbas conocía.

-¿Dónde está Abbas? –Preguntó finalmente al percatarse de que no salía a saludarlo igual que siempre, Firas pareció un poco tomado por sorpresa pero contestó.

-Salió temprano a reunirse con unas personas que querían cierta información –contestó encogiéndose de hombros, era tan convincente que si Harry no hubiese percibido la leve preocupación que trataba de ocultar no habría sospechado nada ya que incluso se preocupó de ocultar sus pensamientos del asuntó.

-Información sobre mí, cierto –dio por sentado, tras un respingo el traficante solo asintió, Harry resopló- ¿Sabes por casualidad qué querían?

-Lo mismo que los últimos –intervino una voz profunda desde la entrada, allí el aludido estaba ingresando con su mirada fija en el más joven del grupo- les interesa contratar tus servicios –los magos de Gringotts escuchaban la plática con interés pero sin entenderla bien, creían que hablaban de irrumpir en una tumba o algo reforzado con maldiciones protectoras, la leve carcajada del castaño los extraño.

-¿Qué es esta vez? ¿Otro basilisco? –Preguntó con tal naturalidad que a los escuchas ajenos les tomo un rato notar que hablaba en serió, Abbas ya estaba paseando por su tienda observando con aparente interés los objetos traídos en su ausencia.

-No, esta vez se trata de algo mucho peor –ahora tenía la atención de toda la tienda, los magos incrédulos salvo por Harry que ahora se veía un poco más interesado, incluso Natalia se notaba sorprendida, calculando las posibilidades ambos parecieron llegar a la misma conclusión, Harry frunció el ceño levemente.

-¿Alguno salió del valle? –La pregunta solo tuvo sentido para los que sabían los detalles de su primera excursión en aquel mercado, Abbas asintió- no esperaba que despertaran tan pronto, mucho menos que saliera de su territorio –comentó para sí.

-Al parecer cuando se redujo su número sobre tierra algo cambio en su patrón de comportamiento, o por lo menos eso es lo que piensan los que vinieron a buscarme –explicó Abbas con calma- vienen de la región sur, por ahora las cosas allí son un pandemonio a pesar de que su Ministerio intenta contenerlo.

-¿Y ahora quieren que me haga responsable? –Preguntó con un poco de sorna, aunque era fingida y eso lo sabía muy bien él, Natalia e incluso Abbas, este último se encogió de hombros con desinterés.

-Estoy seguro que muchos tienen deseos de culparte, o lo hacen sin más, pero dada su situación casi todos desean tu ayuda a cualquier costo –le informó- así que, aprovechando la buena fortuna de que estés aquí –comentó como quien no quiere- si me dices cuánto es, se los haré saber y…

-No –le cortó con simpleza pero de forma cortante, Abbas se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras.

-¿No los ayudaras? –Aquello no concordaba con el perfil que tenía de Kadar.

-Me encargaré –le aseguró- pero no por un pago, no lo necesitó –contestó llanamente dirigiéndose a la salida de la tienda, saliendo de la impresión ambos pelirrojos lo siguieron.

-¿A dónde vas? –Le preguntó aun contrariado el Weasley, el resto lo siguió sin entender nada.

-Ya vendieron todo, regresen al campamento yo los alcanzare más tarde –le dijo calmadamente pero la mano de Natalia lo detuvo.

-Tú no vas solo –le advirtió claramente sin embargo no era la única que quería ir.

-No sé de qué va esto, pero dejar a un chico de diez años ir solo a hacer algo manifiestamente peligroso es la clase de cosas por las que mi madre me colgaría –le informó con un poco de gracia Bill, Kadar también sonrió un poco.

-Tu madre no se enterará –le aseguró.

-Pero yo sí.

-Un momento –por primera vez Johnson tomaba la palabra llamando la atención del trió- no pretendo saber que pasa, pero les recuerdo que aún estamos de asignación…

-Técnicamente no –le cortó Harry- después de todo _La política de Gringotts es no tratar con esa clase de objetos_, así que como no tenemos ninguna asignación no veo por qué no tomar un paseo por el resto del día –comentó.

-Perfecto –acordó Johnson, Natalia lo miro con sospecha- los acompañamos.

-¿No tienes una tarea que terminar? –Le espetó la pelirroja interponiéndose entre él y Kadar.

-Mi tarea termina cuando todos los miembros estén de regreso en el campamento –le dijo con total seriedad.

-Si nos sigues eso es algo que dudo mucho que consigas –le advirtió mordaz.

-En ese caso ustedes tampoco deberían ir –opinó Johnson sin dejarse amilanar, una corta carcajada del joven castaño interrumpió su duelo de miradas con la ojiroja.

-¿Intentaras detenerme Johnson? –Le preguntó casi divertido, su sonrisa no se perdió aún cuando el aludido sacó su varita seguido de sus camaradas, sin embargo Natalia los imitó, aún seguía interponiéndose.

-Pasaras sobre mi antes de intentarlo –siseó, antes de que esa amenaza tuviera oportunidad de acentuarse por sí sola una gigantesca sombra opacó el sol y fue aumentando hasta que una pesada figura aterrizo con fuerza tras Harry y Natalia, gruñendo amenazadoramente, como si su sola presencia no impusiera el suficiente temor- por si los gruñidos no fueron suficientemente claros –continuó la pelirroja con una sonrisa creciendo en su rostro- ella comparte mi opinión al respecto –dijo señalando con un ademán a la recién llegada criatura.

-¡¿Ah… eh… duh? –Fueron las frases más coherentes que pudieron articular los rompedores de maldiciones luego de la aparición del dragón, incluso Bill se había quedado sin habla pero había manejado no dejarse caer de espaldas aterrorizado como sus otros compañeros, tenía la varita en la mano con tanta firmeza como le era posible.

-Basta las dos –Interrumpió finalmente el castaño, Natalia lo dejo pero Minerva aun conservaba en la mira al grupo- Minie –le dijo en tono de advertencia, finalmente, y bajo la mirada en shock de los magos, la dragona se apartó, solo entonces Kadar se dirigió al grupo, o más específicamente a Bill- es mi dragona, la tengo desde que nació y generalmente es muy tranquila pero no le gusta que nadie me amenace –esto último fue dirigido para los magos que ahora se levantaban cautamente sin dejar de ver al colacuerno de casi ocho metros, con un bufido el ojiverde continuó- ¿siguen insistiendo en venir? –Aún tras un instante de duda en el que sobrellevaban lo que acababa de pasar asintieron seguros- en ese caso Minerva los llevara.

-¡¿Cómo?

Era difícil decir quien estaba más sorprendido, Natalia solo resopló, Bill aun miraba asombrado el dragón, pero a Minerva y los otros no parecían a gusto con la decisión.

-Es la mejor manera de llevarlos a todos, no pueden aparecerse si no conocen el destino –les recordó, eso no pareció disminuir su nerviosismo pero eso no le importaba a Harry, Minie por otro lado parecía querer seguir discutiendo- a no ser que no te sientas capaz de llevarlos a los cuatro –comentó mirándola, a los magos les causo extrañeza hasta que, sin poder creérselo, vieron a la dragona dar lo que pareció ser un resoplido de indignación con voluta de fuego y todo, antes de agazaparse para facilitarles el ascenso a la silla de montar que tenía en la espalda, un hechizo de parte de Harry y en está ahora entraban sin problema cuatro personas.

-¿Y ustedes?

La pregunta de Johnson quedó contestada de forma patente cuando Harry adoptó la forma de un dragón casi tan grande como la otra y se reclinó de igual forma para que Natalia y Bill pudieran subir, aun sorprendido el Weasley espabilo y siguió a la otra pelirroja haciendo algunas preguntas que la vampiriza contestó más que por cortesía porque Harry se lo había pedido.

* * *

El lugar estaba desolado, salvo por un puesto de Guardia en el que fueron recibidos, por suerte la zona había sido evacuada con suficiente rapidez en cuanto el nundu hizo su aparición (para este momento los otros tres que se hallaban durmiendo también se habían levantado y rondaban por el desierto y su valle, algo que Abbas olvido mencionarle), por lo que no había resultado en víctimas mortales todavía, aún así estaba infectando un área cada vez más grande y por la actitud de las criaturas que aún permanecían en el desierto, parecía que no tardarían en seguir sus huellas. Cómo aún era un solo nundu el problema los ministerios extranjeros se rehusaron a cooperar alegando una situación controlable de parte del ministerio africano, lo cierto es que a ninguno le hacía gracia arriesgar sus aurores así, solo esperaban que la situación se contuviera por si sola o que no estallase como pronosticaban que sucedería, solo enviaban ayuda para recuperación pero no tropas de ataque para enfrentar a esa bestia y muy posiblemente a las otras tres para contener la situación de manera definitiva.

Al arribar, Kadar percibió miradas de hostilidad a la par de algunas de esperanza, pero todas ellas mezcladas con una clara veta de incredulidad, era obvio que todos ya habían escuchado sus historias y estaban al tanto de su juventud, pero una cosa era escuchar una historia que parecía un cuento hasta para un hechicero, y otra muy distinta era ver a un dragón tomar la forma de un chico de diez años que se propone enfrentar a un monstruo que requiera a cien magos juntos para contenerse. Sin que los otros lo notaran sus facciones habían cambiado sutilmente, sus ojos ahora eran de un leve violáceo, su cabello era un poco más largo y más claro y su piel un poco más bronceada, fue recibido por una comitiva que estaba al tanto de la situación (habían ocultado lo que pretendían hacer al ministerio porque sabían que el llamado Kadar prefería pasar desapercibido), luego de una breve explicación el muchacho salió en la dirección que le indicaron dejando a Minerva y Natalia para que contuviera a sus inesperados acompañantes para que no lo siguieran, a ninguna le hizo gracia y les dirigieron a estos todo el tiempo unas miradas que les cortaron cualquier protesta que pudieran tener por dejarlos atrás.

Harry se hallaba caminando por un pueblo destrozado, algunos cuerpos en descomposición se encontraban tirados, no demasiados pero no dejaban de ser una perdida que el chico sentía profundamente al saber que era en gran parte por su culpa, en este punto había tenido que cegar una gran cantidad de vidas pero la muerte no era algo que se tomara para nada a la ligera, tosió un poco de sangre dando arcadas antes de enderezarse, tomar una profunda respiración del mortal virus en el aire y relajar todo su cuerpo, normalmente esto lo habría matado antes de que su cuerpo tuviera oportunidad de asimilar el virus para curarlo, pero desde el peculiar incidente en que su sangre había transmutado cualquier virus que entrara en contacto con sus torrente sanguíneo literalmente se quemaba y lo que pudiera sobrevivir en algún otro lugar terminaba por ser asimilado proporcionándole una inmunidad completa. Unos jarrones cayendo llamaron su atención, no había viento ni otra cosa que pudiera proporcionar movimiento, salvo…

GGGGRRRRHHHH

Era como un tenue temblor acompañado de un gruñido bajo y profundo que llenaba el lugar, sin importar cuánto se asegurara de suavizar sus pasos la criatura los sentiría. Cuando sintió que todo se había calmado dio un salto que casi alcanzó los cuatro metros y que lo libró de las fauces del leopardo por muy poco, en medio escape dio una voltereta en el aire y antes de terminar estaba extendiendo un par de enormes alas negras y devolviéndole una bola de fuego justo en la cara del enorme y letal felino. El nundu retrocedió un poco pero en medio de su intento para volver bajo tierra fue sujetado con unas poderosas garras y levantado casi veinte metros en el aire antes de que Harry lo dejara caer sobre algunas construcciones derruidas. Esta vez no se dejo vencer fácilmente, al momento de caer lo hizo de pie y de inmediato dio un salto para arremeter contra el colacuerno que lo había atacado, apuntando directamente a su cuello, las escamas inferiores eran más delgadas por lo que los dientes llegaron a atravesar, más no a desgarrar, un gruñido de dolor escapó del dragón mientras se forzaba a mantenerse en el aire, sabía que si caían así el nundu obtendría la ventaja, en lugar de eso aferró más a la bestia y dándole un gran impulso a su cola lo golpeó con ella brutalmente en la espalda, esta vez fue el turno del nundu para rugir de dolor e impotencia al sentir su espalda ser perforada por los afilados picos de bronce, incluso teniendo que soltar a su adversario, pero Harry no se detuvo allí, arrancó de cuajo un pedazo de carne al sacar los pinchos desgarrando la espalda de su presa, entonces empezó a subir sin detenerse hasta que la altura fue demasiada y el enorme leopardo quedó sin sentido, a partir de allí Harry simplemente dejó que la pérdida de sangre lo debilitara hasta que muriera dormido de una manera menos dolorosa.

Llevó el cuerpo de regreso hasta el mismo sitió del que partió, fue recibido en un enorme silencio cargado de incredulidad y asombro, solo rotó por las voces, tanto normales como mentales de sus dos acompañantes, incluso Bill fue a recibirlo cuando la preocupación por su camarada superó la sorpresa ante la escena, su ropa estaba un poco deshecha, ya que había evitado llevar su armadura, y tenía una fea herida de mordida en el cuello pero Natalia empezó a curarla, también el equipo médico completo del lugar se había acercado al saber lo ocurrido, sin embargo eran todas heridas menores cosa que no hizo más que incrementar el asombro de los presentes, los rompedores de maldiciones ni siquiera podían abrir la boca para expresar su asombro, salvo por uno.

-¡¿Cómo hiciste eso? –Bill finalmente pudo preguntarle una vez los dejaron a ellos y a Natalia en una tienda luego de tratar sus heridas, sonaba más emocionado que preocupado, pero era comprensible, no todos los días vez algo semejante, sonriendo con un poco de dolor el chico se incorporó.

-Ya tendrás oportunidad de verlo por ti mismo amigo mío –le contestó para sorpresa de todos, entonces su vista se centró en el Johnson y el resto de su equipo- esto fue solo el inicio, quedan tres nundus rondando por el valle y no tardaran en seguir el ejemplo de su hermano –les dijo con un poco de malestar- así que tendré que hacerme cargo, pero para eso necesitare la ayuda de sus chaperonas –comentó divertido al ver la expresión de molestia en el rostro de ellos y la de ánimo en Natalia, al igual que los pensamientos de Minerva que escuchaba todo desde afuera- como estoy seguro que no se quedaran tranquilos supongo que lo mejor será llevarlos y evitar que tengan que seguirnos sin saber en qué se meten.

-¡Oye! –Finalmente Cameron respondió- tal vez no seamos unos monstruos pero somos magos bien calificados –le dijo ya hartó de que los estuvieran menospreciando como si fueran unos…

-Novatos –le cortó Kadar, por un momento el mago creyó que había terminado su pensamiento, pero se sacudió esa idea cuando notó que en realidad estaba llamándolos así- no creó que hayan sido calificados para enfrentar criaturas mágicas ¿o sí? –Preguntó de forma retórica, ninguno contestó de todos modos, era verdad, ellos eran expertos en protecciones y maldiciones- mucho menos puedo esperar que sepan cómo enfrentar a un nundu con un grupo tan reducido…

-De hecho su presencia será un obstáculo –intervino Natalia con toda intención de dejar eso en claro- sería mejor para todos si ustedes se quedan.

-¿Y tú qué? –Preguntó Roger- ¿También te conviertes en un dragón? –Preguntó un poco interesado.

-Natalia tiene ciertas ventajas en el combate que pueden mantenerla incluso contra un nundu –intervino el más joven, luego se quedó viendo a la vampira- pero aún con esas corres más riesgos que Minerva o yo.

-¡No voy a quedarme! –Le advirtió ferozmente.

-No, no lo harás –admitió el chico rascando su nuca, pensativo, entonces pareció llegarle una idea- pero usaras mi espada –sorpresa y confusión llenaron silenciosamente la tienda.

-¿Qui-quieres qué yo… quieres qué yo lleve a Reaper? –Le costó asimilar esa idea casi tanto como terminar de pronunciarla, pero estaba asombrada, ella protegía la espada para cuando él, su maestro legitimo, la necesitara, pero ni en sus más locos sueños, ahora que soñaba, había imaginado poder usarla.

-Será lo mejor –declaró con calma, luego se giró hacía los restantes- en cuanto a ustedes, es cierto que no pueden luchar como nosotros, pero tengo una idea que puede funcionar, imagino que saben volar ¿cierto? –La pregunta fue tan imprevista que tardaron un instante viéndose entre ellos antes de asentir confundidos, El chico solo sonrió complacido mientras su plan iba tomando forma.

* * *

La idea de estar al alcance de un nundu fue haciéndose más patente con cada minuto que se acercaba la hora y para la mayoría fue cada vez más claro que debieron hacer caso de la primera opción y quedarse fuera de eso, solo el Weasley parecía aun entusiasmado con la idea, no era alguien suicida ni demasiado temerario, conocía sus límites, pero no pudo encontrar ningún punto flojo en el plan que Kadar había propuesto, por lo que se sentía bastante tranquilo de seguirlo, solo había una cosa que no le cuadraba, mientras él y el resto de rompedores de maldiciones se encontraban sobrevolando a unos cuarenta metros sobre el suelo, lejos incluso de la peste, sobre los dragones, la pelirroja "amiga" de Kadar se hallaba en el lomo de este, todos llevaban cascos burbuja como precaución pero no parecía seguro para ella, a Bill le tranquilizaba en cierta forma ver que la mujer llevaba aquella peculiar espada con la que su joven amigo había partido una momia inmortal como si nada pero no podía dejar de sentirse preocupado, no sabía porque pero aquella chica le recordaba vagamente a su hermana menor, nunca se lo diría claro está, ya sabía el tipo de carácter que se gastaba y no quería arriesgarse, de hecho era una de las cosas que le parecía familiar, el carácter, la determinación, el odio a ser dejada de lado o menospreciada. Sin embargo le parecía claro que Kadar le tenía un genuino cariño, así que estaba seguro de que no la arriesgaría.

Aún le era difícil imaginar qué tipo de relación tenían esos dos, Kadar le había confesado que Natalia dijo que eran amantes para fastidiar al grupo de Johnson, pero aun así era verdad que había algo entre ellos que ninguno acababa de determinar más allá de que no querían dejar al otro. Dejo de lado todo pensamiento que no fuera su tarea cuando los primeros gruñidos les dieron aviso de que una de las criaturas estaba cerca. Bill llevaba el mapa y los dirigía, una vez estaban en el lugar indicado los dragones empezaban a atacar provocando al nundu para que saliera. En este punto entraban los rompedores de maldiciones, también expertos en protecciones, colocaban barreras para contener a los nundus en un espacio y evitar su huída bajo tierra o sobre ella, estas barreras no eran infalibles dada la velocidad con que debían colocarse para evitar que el leopardo se escapase antes, pero como este no tenía oportunidad de concentrarse en romper las barreras mientras luchaba y era herido esto no representó un problema. Lo demás quedaba en manos, y garras, de Kadar, Minerva y Natalia, la primera vez que lo vieron por poco dejan caer la barrera, los dragones detenían al monstruo mientras Natalia saltaba sobre él, literalmente saltaba sobre su cabeza y la abría como si fuera un melón con aquella espada, por lo que sabía tanto los huesos como la piel de los nundus era muy reforzada contra la magia, o cualquier cosa, sin embargo eso no parecía detener a la pelirroja o a su espada.

Bill frunció el ceño al ver el arma nuevamente, sabía lo suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que hacía, cortaba la magia, pero eso solo podía ser obra del peor tipo de artes oscuras, no quería pensar mal de sus amigos pero su padre le había hablado muchas veces de los peligros que conllevan aquellos que se envuelven buscando ese tipo de poder, hizo una nota mental de preguntarle a Kadar acerca de ella cuando regresaran, normalmente no se inmiscuiría en la vida de sus amigos, pero esto era algo serio, en especial dados los últimos acontecimientos y lo que pensaba hacer hace poco.

Parecía irreal lo que estaban sucediendo, si alguien les hubiera contado que hizo lo que estaban haciendo le hubiesen recomendado el ala psiquiátrica de San Mungo. Cazar nundus en su propio territorio con un dragón, una vampiriza (ya les habían contado parte de la verdad pidiendo cierta discreción, obvio que sospecharon al ver a la chica de 1,60 saltando sobre un leopardo de 20 metros, peso les dijeron que Natalia usaba pociones y protecciones especiales para defenderse tanto de la luz como de la necesidad de beber sangre) y un niño-mago-dragón que parecía tener las 52 cartas de la baraja bajo la manga, en un grupo con un total de 9 integrantes (aunque el dragón debía valer varios más solo por el espacio que ocupaba), cuando la noche los alcanzó acamparon en el oasis en medio del valle ya que su aire era lo bastante limpió para que estuvieran allí sin problemas, sin embargo nadie habló mucho durante la noche. Les tomo dos días en total dar caza a los tres nundus restantes, curiosamente el joven mago no regresó a la aldea, sino que una vez terminada su tarea encogió sus "trofeos" de caza y emprendieron el regreso con Abbas, está de más decir que este lucía bastante pagado de sí mismo ante las miradas de envidia de los otros mercaderes que veían con ojo codiciosos las invaluables pieles, de tratarse de alguien más Harry habría temido por la seguridad de su comprador al dejarlo con semejante mercancía, por la que sin duda algunos matarían, pero conocía lo suficiente a Abbas para saber que aquello cuando mucho sería una molestia menor.

-¿Cuánto será esta vez? –Preguntó apenas se hallaron en la tienda del susodicho.

-Llegaremos a un acuerdo sin duda –aseguró el traficante mirando lo que le traían- sin embargo solo pudo costear dos de esas –confesó levemente apesadumbrado- te parece hacer lo mismo que con el basilisco y subastar los restantes entre los otros mercaderes –sugirió mientras encendía una lustrosa pipa que parecía hecha de marfil (aunque Harry sabía que Abbas la había hecho de con uno de los huesos del primer nundu que le vendió), los otros magos escuchaban sin saber cuándo terminarían las sorpresas, las palabras del chico que los llevó allí dieron una respuesta poco esperada a ambas preguntas, a la suya y a la del mercader.

-Necesito que hagas algo por mi respecto a este trato –empezó a decir luego de un minuto de reflexión el chico- de los cuatro nundus, te venderé esos dos a ti, el tercero puedes subastarlo, pero me quedare con la parte baja de las pieles, es decir la parte blanca, además quiero que tomes el cuarto nundu y la cabeza de los otros tres y las entregues a la aldea que pidió mi ayuda junto con mis ganancias de la venta –la pipa favorita de Abbas cayó al suelo de las manos del impresionado mago, cada par de ojos se centraron incrédulos en Kadar, salvo por los de Natalia que no parecía sorprendida, simplemente puso los ojos en blanco. Cuando Abbas recuperó su pipa del suelo se quedó viendo al muchacho un rato.

-¿Quieres… simplemente regalar esta fortuna? –Era claro que el mago moreno no podía concebir una idea semejante, pese a no ser él quien perdería algo, Harry simplemente asintió- tú sabes de cuanto estamos hablando Kadar –le mencionó volviendo a encender su pipa con renovada calma, la mente de aquel chico siempre sería un misterio para él.

-Como cien mil galeones –dijo despreocupadamente encogiéndose de hombros, seis quijadas de magos cayeron al suelo ante semejante cifra (Sí, la de Bill también) sabían que aquellas pieles debían ser muy costosas sin duda, pero eso era más de lo que ganaban en 3 años, entre todos juntos, solo entonces Roger fue capaz de encontrar su voz.

-¡Espera! –Dijo de pronto llamando la atención de todos- ¿Qué hay de nuestra parte? También nos jugamos el cuello ayudando a capturar esas cosas

-Nosotros pedimos ir –interrumpió Bill antes de que Natalia le dijera a ese rompedor de maldiciones lo que pensaba- y no sé ustedes pero yo al menos no lo hice por un pago de nada –le cortó sin amilanarse para nada ante la mirada que le dirigieron la mayoría de sus compañeros de profesión.

-Weasley tiene razón –para sorpresa de todos fue Johnson el que intervino- nosotros nos metimos en eso y no fue por dinero –le dijo mirando a Roger severamente, este pareció avergonzado por su arrebato anterior.

-Sí, pero…

-Roger tiene un punto –interrumpió Harry al aludido atrayendo nuevas expresiones de sorpresa- yo tampoco había considerado el asunto del dinero por eso no me pareció mala idea dárselo a la aldea ya que no lo quería, pero es cierto que ustedes tuvieron su participación en esto y corrieron graves riesgos.

-¿No te interesa semejante fortuna? –Le preguntó un poco incrédulo Josep.

-Si me interesara habría aceptado que los de la aldea me pagaran por acabar con los nundus –resaltó lo obvio, el mago desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado- al igual que ustedes, acepte este trabajo sin pensar en ninguna retribución, pero ya que hemos obtenido algunas ganancias lo justo es que las repartamos.

Bill fue el más reacio a aceptar ese dinero, sobre todo luego de escuchar lo que Kadar pretendía hacer con él, en su opinión esa gente lo necesitaba mucho más que ellos, sin embargo aún con su parte fuera recibirían más de 60000 galeones, suficiente para reemplazar todas las pérdidas (menos las humanas) tres veces y mucho más, al final el pequeño desvió les valió a cada uno una comisión extra de seis mil galeones, sin contar con qué su pequeña actuación frente a aquella momia les había ahorrado casi un mes de trabajo, por lo que ahora les daban libre una semana para que la cobraran a principios de agosto, incluso Harry pensaba que darles una semana por un mes sonaba a una estafa pero así eran los duendes y no tenía caso protestar, además cierta conversación que tuvo con Bill se llevó cualquier pensamiento que pudiera tener en su normalmente atestado cerebro.

-Kadar, puedo hablar contigo un momento –le había llamado justo después de que arribaron de vuelta a su campamento, una vez estuvieron a solas junto a la fogata en donde el joven preparaba un poco de té, continuó- ¿Me podrías decir, de dónde sacaste esa espada? –Un leve gesto de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de chico por un segundo, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

-Eso… no es algo que me guste discutir Bill –le dijo un tanto reacio.

-Solo dime que ustedes no la crearon –le pidió viéndose un tanto incomodo con la conversación, pese a que él mismo la había iniciado. El chico de cabello castaño lo miro sorprendido por un instante antes de reír tenuemente.

-Eres un excelente rompedor de maldiciones pero un terrible detector de antigüedades –le dijo en broma- esa espada tiene como diez mil años, es claro que ninguno de nosotros la fabrico –el Weasley finalmente respiró aliviado.

-¿Cómo acabaron con algo como eso? –Le preguntó ya más relajado, aunque no duro mucho al ver la expresión sombría que de pronto puso el chico.

-El anterior dueño trato de asesinarme, tuvimos un duelo y yo gane la espada… y su vida –le dijo finalmente Bill lo miro incrédulo antes de dejarse caer sobre uno de los bancos que había alrededor del fuego.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo más? –El chico asintió- ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-No te entiendo.

-¡Todo esto! –Le dijo un poco exasperado- cazar monstruos, relacionarte con traficantes y vampiros, forzar tumbas malditas…

-Tú también trabajas en eso –le recordó Kadar.

-¡Eres un niño por los huevos de Merlín! ¡No se supone que hagas nada de esto! –finalmente le dijo el Weasley- mis hermanos cuando mucho se preocupan por desgnomizar el jardín los domingos… y no lo hacen muy bien siempre hay gnomos rondando después de que terminan –murmuró para sí mismo, sin embargo la broma no dispuesta consiguió aligerar bastante el ambiente cuando ambos empezaron a reír- pero hablando en serio –continuó Bill, una vez de vuelta a la calma- no puedo entender cómo es que un chico de unos diez años termina trabajando en cosas que habría temblar a cualquier mago adulto –el más joven se permitió una sonrisa algo triste antes de contestarle.

-No todos podemos ser un Weasley, Bill –le dijo mirando el fuego un tanto ausente- no todos podemos tener la seguridad de contar con una familia y tener que preocuparnos solo por cosas menos significativas –se explicó al ver que el pelirrojo no lo entendió del todo a la primera- sabes, yo nunca tendré que preocuparme realmente por el dinero, no solo porque tenga suficiente sino porque me enseñaron a sobrevivir sin él si tuviera que hacerlo, tampoco me tocan las preocupaciones académicas y estoy seguro que no tengo que preocuparme de tener gnomos en el jardín –agregó logrando que ambos rieran por lo bajo un momento- pero tomaría todas esa preocupaciones y cualquier otra en la que pudieras pensar por formar parte de una familia como la tuya, si pudiera hacerlo.

-¿Y por qué no? –Preguntó el Weasley al entender la última parte, Harry se dio cuenta de que habló de más muy tarde pero ya no se podía hacer nada.

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer todavía –contestó un poco evasivo.

-¿Cosas que tienes que hacer o que te obligan a hacer? –Preguntó entornando los ojos.

-Cuando lo pones de eso modo en realidad no suena muy justo ¿verdad? –Comentó el castaño sin apartar la vista del fuego por un rato, cuando encaró al pelirrojo tenía una sonrisa torcida- pero a pesar de cómo suena Bill, te aseguro de que hago esto por voluntad propia, yo elegí esta vida.

-Vuelvo a mi pregunta inicial ¿Por qué?

-Porque la opción era esto o pasar mis días confinado en una casa sin poder decidir nada por mi mismo –contestó el castaño desganadamente mientras avivaba el fuego, por su visión periférica vio al pelirrojo hacer una cara rara- es duro y tengo que trabajar mucho, pero mi maestro me enseño como, vale la pena al fin de cuentas.

-¿Qué pasa con tu familia?

-Están muertos, me odian o estamos distanciados –contestó sencillamente provocando una mirada cada vez más sorprendida de parte de su camarada- de hecho esa última parte es con la que mejor me llevo, pero hasta que termine con lo que se me encargó…

-¿Qué hay de ese maestro? ¿No es tu tutor? –La respuesta fueron unas sonoras carcajadas de parte del chico, parecía que aquella pregunta había sido el mejor chiste que haya escuchado, cuando se dio cuenta que Bill lo miraba extrañado dejo de reír.

-¿Lo decías en serio? –Sonaba sorprendido por eso- un tutor se preocuparía por evitar que corriera riesgos ¿te parece que es un tutor?

-Veo tu punto –contestó luego de notar ese hecho tan obvio.

-Sin embargo me enseño todo lo que sé –continuó- en realidad le debo mucho.

-Eso no justifica arriesgar a alguien de esa manera –insistió Bill negando con la cabeza.

-Ya te lo dije estoy por elección propia Si eso era todo lo que querías discutir conmigo Bill me gustaría preguntarte algo –Se adelantó antes de que el Weasley agregara algo más, este se quedó mirándolo un rato antes de que volviera a hablar- Esa "comisión" extra que ganamos en nuestra pequeña aventura… ¿Qué planeas hacer con ella?

-¿Por qué me preguntas? –Cuestionó intrigado el pelirrojo, era la primera vez que veía que algo le llamará verdaderamente la atención al chico frente a él, aunque no veía el motivo. Tras sopesarlo un instante Kadar le respondió.

-Ya te lo había dicho, tengo dinero… una suma considerable de hecho pero lo único que hago con ese oro es dejarlo empolvarse en mi bóveda, no es como si necesitará hacer algo con él pero… tengo curiosidad –le confesó finalmente, Bill lo miro un tanto extrañado pero luego se puso a pensar.

-Gringotts tiene muy buenos asesores y los duendes no suelen jugarle chueco a sus clientes, si te pones en manos de alguno…

-¿Tu sabes algo de inversiones? –Le cortó de pronto- ¿Puedes hacer de asesor? –Le preguntó tomándolo por sorpresa de nuevo.

-No es mi especialidad pero conozco del tema tanto como cualquiera que logra entrar a trabajar al único banco de magos –le contesto con sinceridad y solo una pisca de petulancia- para ser precisos ¿De cuánto estamos hablando? –el chico se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de levantar dos dedos, la primera suma que asaltó la mente de Bill fue dos mil galeones pero luego de reflexionar un segundo y recordar la "presa" del día…- ¿Vente mil galeones? –El joven hechicero negó con la cabeza- ¿Doscientos mil? –Preguntó asombrado pero el chico negó nuevamente- ¿No me querrás decir que ahorraste dos millones en galeones vendiendo pieles de monstruos? –Preguntó un tanto divertido pero la seriedad en el rostro del chico le borro cualquier intento de sonrisa.

-Bill –empezó despacio- tomando en cuenta no solo el oro sino algunos artefactos únicos, el monto de mi cuenta en Gringotts hondea entre los dos mil millones.

Luego de eso tomo varios minutos para que el pelirrojo se recuperara de la impresión, y cuando lo hizo lo único que pudo articular fue:

-No puedo… -tal vez la primera vez que esas palabras lo golpeaban con una fuerza tan devastadora- no puedo hacerme cargo de esa fortuna, lo siento Kadar –le dijo tomando un largo trago del té que ya estaba listo- hay personal en Gringotts para cuentas de esa magnitud…

-Lo sé –se adelantó el chico- me hablaron de algo luego de ofrecerme la bóveda en máxima seguridad pero el dinero nunca ha sido una de mis prioridades y en ese momento tenía mucho más de que hacerme cargo que de una fortuna que no tenía intenciones de amasar en primer lugar.

-Te entiendo –le dijo calmadamente tomando su té- dabas un paseo por casualidad un día y te tropezaste con una montaña de oro, le sucede a cualquiera –le aseguró con un asentimiento tan casual que uno casi no podría adivinar que estaba siendo sarcástico.

-Algo así –contestó un tanto fastidiado- En fin ¿Qué me aconsejas? –El pelirrojo lo consideró un rato.

-Con tu estilo de vida actual… que hagas un testamento bastante largo y no te olvides de los amigos –le contestó con una sonrisa inocente que no le quedaba para nada.

-Otro chiste de esos y te traspaso mi bóveda para ver cómo te las arreglas con ella –le avisó suficientemente serio para que a Bill no le cupiera duda de que cumpliría la amenaza, tragó fuerte.

-No nos precipitemos –le calmó sin poder evitar cierto nerviosismo, pese a su corta edad era lo bastante sabio para saber que los problemas de tener poco efectivo no se comparaban con los que suponían el tener demasiado- Respecto a lo de tu bóveda, acepta el trato de los duendes, se puede decir muchas cosas de ellos pero son justos en los negocios, solo necesitas un vocero –ante la confusión del menor continuó- es tu enlace con el banco, se encarga de llevar las cuentas, enviarte un reporte periódico y trasmitir las ordenes en caso de que quieras hacer alguna intervención, como imagino que no te pasaras regularmente por Londres ni querrás recibir constantemente estados de cuenta la mejor opción es nombrar uno, si eliges a alguien dentro de Gringotts facilitara los tramites de pago.

-¿El vocero también debe ser un duende? –Preguntó curioso, Bill solo se encogió de hombros.

-Eso depende de ti pero ya te lo dije, en cuestión de negocios los duendes son los más rectos, si no intentas estafarlos no te estafaran a ti.

-Supongo que el vocero debe vivir en Londres –comentó Harry para sí mismo bebiendo su propio té.

-No necesariamente, he escuchado que muchos manejan los balances por correo y los reducen a un informe breve sobre lo que les interesa a sus clientes.

-Gracias por el dato.

-Para que están los amigos –le dijo restándole importancia, pero luego su mirada se volvió un poco más seria- Hay algo más de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

-Tú dirás –le alentó despreocupadamente.

-¿Recuerdas la semana de vacaciones que nos prometieron? –El chico asintió- el cumpleaños de mi hermana es por esas fechas, así que decidí darle una sorpresa –comentó, Harry asintió de nuevo y algo tarde trato de demostrar un poco de sorpresa ya que se supone que no sabía aquello sin embargo Bill no lo notó, aun seguía pensando en la mejor manera de exponer su propuesta.

-Espero que te vaya bien –le deseó el castaño- me cuentas como te fue.

-No será necesario, vendrás conmigo.

Cinco segundos pueden no parecer mucho tiempo, menos cuando te quedas en blanco pero las personas alrededor tuyo lo notan fácilmente, sobre todo si te están viendo mientras esperan alguna respuesta.

-¡Kadar! –Tardó un momento en ubicar a quien le hablaban.

-Bill, ¿estás hablando en serio?

-¿Tenias algo planeado?

-Planeaba rechazar las vacaciones y continuar irrumpiendo en tumbas –contestó honestamente- no es como si tuviera algo más que hacer.

-Bueno, ahora ya lo tienes ¿Qué dices?

-Bill, yo no…

-Piénsalo bien, y dame tu respuesta mañana, estoy seguro que le agradaras a mi familia, les conté mucho acerca de ti en mis cartas y mi madre pidió que te invitara si tenía oportunidad para agradecerte que me estés cuidando –le comentó rodando los ojos.

-¡¿Le dijiste de esto a Molly Weasley? –Le preguntó entre asombrado e incrédulo.

-¿Me crees idiota? Habría recibido un vociferador al día siguiente por no hacer nada al respecto, como si pudiera –masculló rascándose la nuca y desviando la mirada.

-¿Entonces que le dirás cuando me vea?

-¿Significa que vendrás? –Le preguntó de vuelta sonriendo satisfecho, al no recibir contestación prosiguió- por el bien de la paz comunitaria dentro de la Madriguera, sugeriría que continuaras con tu disfraz hasta que encontremos una forma de decirle o hasta que tengamos que regresar, más probablemente la segunda.

-Bill ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de mí? –Le pregunto en broma con fingida expresión de dolor el castaño, ambos se rieron de buena gana antes de seguir.

-Nunca de un amigo, pero sé bien lo que opinara mi madre y la verdad prefiero volver a vérmelas contra esa momia que estar en medio de la ira de Molly Weasley –confesó con un leve escalofrió como si recordara algo, su maestro no le había contado mucho al respecto pero con la versión de Bill bastaba para que Harry no quisiera estar en esa situación tampoco.

-Me gustaría ir, pero apenas tengo práctica en eso de la convivencia –le avisó.

-Perfecta oportunidad entonces ¿No crees?

-¿Qué hago con Natalia y Minie?

-_Exacto, ¿qué pretendes hacer con nosotras? –Inquirió la dragona asomando su cabeza a la luz, tomando a ambos magos un poco por sorpresa._

-En realidad no veo porque no puedas traerlas –comentó Bill una vez se recuperó del susto de ver una inmensa cabeza de dragón asomarse de entre las sombras, Kadar lo observó como si no lo creyera- ya vi que sabe comportarse, además muero por ver la expresión de Charlie, seguro le dará un ataqué, está loco por los dragones.

-No creo que a alguno le entusiasmen los vampiros ¿Verdad? –Esta vez fue Natalia la que intervino desde la entrada de la tienda, había estado escuchando desde el inicio y pensó que ya era hora de intervenir, en realidad no le importaba. Sabía que si Harry en verdad quería ir ella no pondría objeción pero tampoco se separaría de él así que era mejor avisarle al pelirrojo que estaría presente de un modo u otro, para su sorpresa el chico solo sonrió con antelación.

-En tanto no intentes alimentarte de nadie de mi familia no creo que tengamos problemas –le contestó tranquilamente- en realidad papá es muy abierto y no juzgaría a nadie por anticipado, mamá y ese pesado de Percy seguramente se preocuparan un poco al inicio pero el ministerio sabe los cambios que han tenido los vampiros respecto a su alimentación así que no creó que tengan problemas, de hecho seguro que a Fred y George les agradara conocerte.

Aún con cierta renuencia Natalia termino por hacerse a la idea de que visitarían a la familia de Bill, no tenía nada en contra de los Weasley, de hecho por como Bill los pintaba eran muy buenas personas, con sus defectos y todo, sin embargo en lo que a relacionarse con personas trataba, Natalia tenía aún menos experiencia que Harry o Minerva (aún la dragona había tenido experiencias de convivencia cuando su tamaño era suficiente para no alejar a cualquiera que la veía, aunque no lo demostrara Harry sabía bien que eso la deprimía, extrañaba poder jugar con los niños de las aldeas en puntos del mundo olvidados y el mismo mago no había tenido mucho tiempo para jugar desde que dejaron la guardia de los lobos). Aún con tantos peros en el aire Harry estaba ansioso por ver la Madriguera, no había tenido la oportunidad la primera vez que se apareció allí pero los recuerdos que su yo mayor tenía de le hacían sentir nostalgia solo con pensar en ello, pero más importante era la persona que estaba allí. Como bien dicen, un hogar lo hacen las personas y la que lo había hecho sentir en casa sin importar en qué clase de infierno se encontrara solo con brindarle su amistad se encontraba en el lugar al que se dirigía.

Solo pensar en eso lograba ponerle nervioso, era la primera vez que vería a Ginny cara a cara en más de cuatro años, hablaban muy seguido pero sabía que se sentiría diferente cuando la viera en persona, además estaba el hecho de que había acordado con Bill permanecer cubierto al menos que se les ocurriera una forma de explicarle a Molly Weasley que no había nada de raro en un niño de nueve años viviendo por su cuenta y trabajando rompiendo embrujos en tumbas malditas hace miles de años (ósea que no le iban a decir nada, solo para ser claros al respecto). Aunque habían acordado que sería lo mejor nunca había sido capaz de guardar algo en secreto de Ginny, salvo por asuntos donde sabía que era cosa de vida o muerte mantener la boca cerrada, la pequeña Weasley sabía que era un animago, metamorfo y básicamente un prófugo del mundo mágico, aunque nunca comprendió muy bien el por qué, sabía de Minerva claro, incluso sabía de Natalia, por lo menos sabía que tenía una guardiana vampiriza de pésimo carácter que lo acompañaba. Ya pensando en ello se percató de que jamás le menciono este hecho a Natalia, lo cual significaría una bronca segura en cuando el tema apareciera, sin contar con los riesgos de exposición que representarían su presencia en la casa de personas tan cercanas a Albus Dumbledore, esas debían ser sus preocupaciones en ese momento sin embargo el solo podía pensar en cómo decirle a Ginny que era él sin delatarse ante alguien más.

* * *

-¡Podrían mostrar una pizca de sensibilidad ustedes dos!

Aquellos gritos y el foco de los mismos eran frecuentes en la Madriguera, los gemelos pelirrojos solo mantenían la mirada en el suelo mientras esperaban que a su madre se le pasara el enojo y finalmente dictara la sentencia, aunque ellos mismos reconocían que esta vez habían ido muy lejos, aún cuando habían esperado por una pequeña revancha contra su hermanita por aquel sucio truco de incautarles un castigo que, para variar, no se merecían por robar una botella de brandy. Pero ellos tampoco esperaban que luego de tantos comentarios que habían hecho al respecto justo ahora su hermanita fuera a desquebrajarse. Todo había empezado hace algunos años cuando su padre trajo la noticia de que la búsqueda de el niño que vivió había sido pasada por el ministerio a mínima prioridad, claro que había intentado animar a su pequeñita, la cual había escuchado la historia de ese niño siempre con más entusiasmo que cualquier otro, diciéndole que no se había abandonado la búsqueda, los gemelos no tuvieron ni de cerca tanto tacto cuando mencionaron que aquello era más un formalismo para no decir abiertamente que ya lo daban por muerto y que probablemente así era, casi habían llevado a su hermanita al borde de las lágrimas, lo que les valió un sermón que pareció eterno, pero más tarde ese mismo día les cayó el infierno cuando desapareció una botella de la alacena de licores, como nunca apareció no pudieron probar nada para defenderse pero a su madre no le hacía falta pruebas para ponerlos a trabajar en el jardín todos los días por un mes completo desde el amanecer y como es claro antes del desayuno.

Como era lógico a los dos bromistas no les costó dar con el responsable de su suplicio, ni Ron ni Percy eran tan brillantes y Charlie no tenía el tiempo de planear algo así estando ya en sus últimos años de colegio y obsesionado con su determinación de convertiste en un observador de dragones, sin mencionar que ninguno tenía algún tipo de motivación salvo por su querida hermanita, desde entonces acostumbraban tomarle el pelo constantemente por cosas insignificantes, su estatura, su carácter, su costumbre de encerrarse en su cuarto apenas terminaban de cenar, pero principalmente acerca de su fijación con Harry Potter. Usualmente era una tomada de pelo de vez en cuando pero ese día precisamente habían apuntado por decirle todos los motivos por los que era imposible que aquel chico siguiera con vida, fue la primera vez que recordaban haber visto llorar a su hermana ¡Y tenía que ser precisamente el día de su cumpleaños! Ni siquiera el regaño de su madre podía hacerlos sentir peor de lo que ya se sentían por eso, en realidad ambos estaban pensando en cómo disculparse, apenas notaron cuando la matriarca Weasley les dijo que fueran a su cuarto y que se disculparan con su hermana antes de la cena.

-¿Ginny? –Llamaron ambos al unisonó frente a la puerta de su hermana.

-Váyanse –dijo débilmente desde el otro lado la voz de la aludida, su voz se oía algo ronca era claro que había estado llorando desde hace rato, eso solo los hacía sentirse más cucarachas de lo que ya se sentían antes.

-Por favor Ginny, solo danos un minuto –pidió Fred, el que llamaran antes de entrar ya era bastante sorprendente pero esto era muestra de cuanto sentían lo que habían hecho.

-Por favor, ya váyanse –parecía que Fred iba a intentar algo mas pero su gemelo lo detuvo y le hizo una seña para que subieran a su cuarto.

-Esta vez en verdad lo arruinamos –acordaron ambos ya en su habitación.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –Preguntó George, Fred negó con la cabeza dando a entender que tampoco sabía, hasta que tronó los dedos dando a entender que le había llegado una idea luego de una breve discusión entre ambos tomaron buena parte de sus ahorros y salieron a buscar a sus otros hermanos, aunque alguno se vio algo reacio al principio cuando le explicaron de que se trataba todos terminaron aceptando, más que por ayudar a los gemelos para que Ginny no pasara encerrada en su cuarto el día de su cumpleaños. Por suerte (nótese la ironía) parte de su castigo era quedarse sin almuerzo, ya que necesitaron ese tiempo para ajustar los últimos detalles de su plan.

La jovencita Weasley por su parte seguía recostada en su cama, había dejado de llorar hace un buen rato pero no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, bueno había una persona con quien quería hablar pero ya había intentado llamarlo por el espejo y no contestaba, eso significaba que no estaba cerca del espejo para saber si lo llamaba, no era raro, desde hace un tiempo habían acordado una hora en la que podían hablar sabiendo que el otro estaría allí para contestar, a pesar de eso le llamó esperando que pudieran hablar un momento, no sabía que podría decirle para hacerla sentir mejor pero le hacía un bien inimaginable solo escuchar su voz, aunque este era un tema del que no había hablado nunca con su amigo secreto, sabía que era algo tonto, un enamoramiento de una chiquilla por una celebridad o algo parecido, incluso ella aceptaba que era eso por lo que no lo hablaba con Harry, en especial por que se sentiría incomoda diciéndole a Harry que estaba enamorada de Harry, hasta en su mente sonaba incomodo, sin mencionar que lo que sus hermanos decían tenía sentido, a estas alturas ya no era posible esperar que siguiera con vida cuando hasta el ministerio había dejado de buscarlo, sin embargo algo dentro de ella le impedía pensar lo mismo, ni siquiera ella entendía el por qué de su propia terquedad, sus reflexiones fueron cortadas cuando alguien llamó a su puerta, ya no se sentía tan triste o enojada pero todavía no quería hablar con nadie, por lo que simplemente no contestó.

-Ginny –esa era la voz de Fred, o de George, como sea ahora tenía aún menos ganas de contestarles- sabemos que no quieres hablar con nosotros así que escucha.

-En verdad lo sentimos –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, no lo encontró gracioso ni de cerca esta vez- y no solo por el castigo y la amenaza de mamá… –continuó uno solo.

-…aunque eso tiene algo de merito…

-…en serió lamentamos lo que dijimos…

-…pero por lo menos…

-…acepta tu regalo…

-…sino por nosotros por el resto…

-…todos pusimos algo.

Con algo de renuencia se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta, eso último de "todos" había picado su curiosidad, así que abrió la entrada lo suficiente para poder ver al par de bromistas, sin duda si expresión era lamentable, hasta ella se había dado cuenta de que esparcían arrepentimiento, pero no el habitual arrepentimiento que demostraban cuando los atrapaban en alguna de sus bromas, ese era arrepentimiento por haber sido pescados, este arrepentimiento era genuino, decidido esto se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

-El castigo debió ser muy malo, digo si vienen con esas caras –comentó la pelirroja una vez entraron, con toda la intención, ninguno reclamó nada.

-En realidad no lo sabemos, estábamos…

-…pensando en cómo disculparnos…

-…más tarde tendremos que…

-…preguntárselo a mamá.

Finalmente sonrió un poco y los gemelos le sonrieron de vuelta, llevaban una pequeña caja café, en cuanto la vio se la pasaron, ella regresó a verlos una vez más para cerciorarse que no le estaban preparando otra broma pero no lo parecía, aún así que retiró la tapa con mucho cuidado, sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta cuando vio lo que había allí sin saber si sentirse enojada, sorprendida, asustada o… no sabía ni como se llamaban el resto de emociones que podía estar sintiendo ¿Cómo lo habían averiguado? regresó a ver a los gemelos como exigiendo una explicación aunque las palabras no alcanzaban a pasar de su garganta, estos interpretaron su sorpresa por eso, pero no entendieron el verdadero motivo.

-Genial ¿cierto? –Dijo uno, posiblemente Fred, él era el que generalmente empezaba las frases, no escuchó bien lo que siguió pero una vez que los gemelos terminaron de explicarle se quedó todavía más en blanco por lo que acababa de descubrir.

* * *

Era ya bastante avanzada la noche cuando terminaron de entregar el último formulario asegurando que terminada esa semana regresarían sin falta a sus respectivas ocupaciones, por suerte la diferencia horaria les dejó el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la cena de cumpleaños, sin duda sería una sorpresa ya que Bill no había avisado que aparecería, Harry estaba un poco inquieto por el hecho de aparecer de esa manera con una dragona y una vampira sin siquiera algún tipo de aviso pero Bill no parecía en absoluto preocupado por eso, solo estaba ansioso por ver a su familia, había sido la ausencia más larga que tuviera de ellos, ya sabía que eso era lo que significaba independizarse pero en una familia tan unida aún era difícil hacerse a la idea. Salvo por las luces de la cocina la casa estaba a oscuras, lo que significaba que llegaban a tiempo para el feliz cumpleaños.

La expresión de todos los pelirrojos al ver al hijo mayor de la familia aparecer justo para pedir su porción de pastel fue algo para un retrato, la Sra. Weasley dejo caer el cuchillo y plato que sujetaba en ese momento, ni siquiera el que debía recibirlo, Ron según las descripciones que le había dado Bill anteriormente, dijo algo al respecto, de un momento a otro se volvió una algarabía por darle el recibimiento al invitado inesperado, un leve piquete de envidia atacó a Harry ese momento al ver a la familia de su amigo pero lo bloqueó, se sentía bien de saber que había personas que pudieran vivir felices con sus familias, le recordaba por que había escogido el camino más peliagudo de todos. No más familias destruidas ni divididas, Voldemort no volvería a hacerlo, él se encargaría de eso, sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando un par de ojos castaños se centraron en él, el extraño en la sala, curiosamente aquella personita no dijo nada sobre él, se limitó a observarlo, Harry agradeció cuando el padre de Bill interrumpió la escena al notarlo en su casa, la mirada de Ginny empezaba a ponerlo nervioso.

-¿Quién es tu amigo Bill? –Preguntó amablemente centrando toda la atención de la familia en un nuevo blanco.

-Este amigo es la razón de que pudiera venir –lo presentó Bill llegando junto a él- su nombre es Kadar, es un camarada mío ¿recuerdan?

-Oh, ¿Es él? –Preguntó notablemente sorprendida su madre, luego se fijo en el invitado- disculpa querido, Bill dijo mucho de ti pero no esperábamos verlos, por favor siéntense –invitó cordialmente acercando con su varita una par de sillas extra.

-Muchas gracias señores Weasley –agradeció el recién llegado con una voz seca y profunda- pero falta presentarles a un par de invitados más.

Algo extrañados regresaron a ver al único miembro de la familia que podía saber de que hablaba su invitado, pero Bill solo contestó con un _ya verán_ antes de seguir a su amigo afuera donde la familia entera dio un paso atrás ni bien salieron, aún en la oscuridad un dragón era demasiado notorio para no verlo, la Sra. Weasley dio un chillido, crasamente similar al de Percy, los gemelos corearon genial, Ron casi se cae de la impresión Arthur Weasley saco su varita como reflejo aunque su hijo lo detuvo antes de que intentara algo, Charlie simplemente se había quedado sin habla con la quijada colgando.

-Tranquilo papá, es la mascota de Kadar –explicó el rompedor de maldiciones con el tipo de naturalidad que usarías al presentar una lechuza.

-¡¿Su, ma… mascota? –Repitió claramente sorprendido retirando su vista del gigantesco reptil un instante por reflejo, pero de inmediato volvió a mirarla.

-¡Es impresionante! –El entusiasmado grito del segundo hijo sobresaltó a todos los demás- ¡un colacuerno húngaro autentico! ¡¿Puedo verlo de cerca? –Le pregunto como un niño pequeño a Kadar, este asintió entre sorprendido y divertido, antes de que su madre pudiera recuperar el habla para detenerlo el pelirrojo ya estaba dando vueltas alrededor de Minerva- es una hembra bastante joven, muy fuerte, patas torneadas y esbeltas, estructura ósea robusta músculos fuertes, escamas perfectas, garras pulidas –redactaba mientras más veía, más entusiasmado parecía, de haber podido Harry estaba seguro que Minerva se habría ruborizado, sin embargo sonrió en respuesta, Minie se dio cuenta muy tarde que para cualquiera eso era un gesto muy amenazador, de hecho Molly estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando vio los colmillos- colmillos sin rastros de podredumbre, limpios y sanos –continuó sin intimidarse ante la, para cualquier persona cuerda, aterradora escena- cuernos brillantes, alas completamente desarrolladas y…

-¡¿Quieres cerrar la boca? ¡Se va a poner insoportable! –Le cortó ya bastante harta la mujer del grupo sobresaltando al pelirrojo que claramente no la había notado estando tan ensimismado en la dragona, de hecho ninguno de los Weasley había reparado en la nueva pelirroja hasta que esta le grito a Charlie.

-Disculpen casi lo había olvidado, voy a presentarles a Natalia Ivanov, también es amiga de Kadar y nos salvo el cuello a ambos una vez –relató Bill señalando a la joven que no parecía mayor que Charlie, para asombro de todos.

-¿Y ella qué es? –Preguntó interesado uno de los gemelos.

-¡Fred!

-¡Yo soy Fred!

-Bueno, ¡George!

-Era broma, si soy Fred

-¡Basta los dos! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Es qué…

-…nuestro querido hermano mayor…

-…nos trajo…

-…un mago enano y…

-…un dragón…

-…así que solo nos preguntábamos…

-…si había algo más, eso es todo.

-Dejen de decir tonterías –les espetó su madre, luego se dirigió a la recién llegada- discúlpalos querida, a veces no saben cuando dejar de bromear –se disculpó con la nueva pelirroja, sin embargo esta miraba a la mujer con algo de duda, era extraño que se sintiera nerviosa pero por alguna razón quería caerle bien a esas personas, tal vez porque Harry tenía la misma preocupación.

-No se preocupe –le dijo finalmente- en realidad tengo una respuesta para ellos –agregó regresando a ver a los pelirrojos idénticos- vampira –ante la interrogante descubrió un poco sus colmillos logrando que ambos chicos se sobresaltaran un poco por la sorpresa- yo soy una vampira –especifico, al ver que todos se quedaban callados volvió a ocultar sus colmillos- lamento si esto les causa molestias.

Si los Weasley estaban sorprendidos por esta revelación, no era nada comparada a la sorpresa de Harry al escuchar a Natalia disculparse por algo, sin embargo la Sra. Weasley, una vez salió de su estupor inicial, le dijo que no se disculpara y volvió a invitar a todos a pasar, salvo por la dragona claros esta, aunque Minerva no se sintió para nada mal, en realidad se sentía muy animada tras escuchar a Charlie, pese a que Molly aún la veía con cierto temor no dijo nada, aunque Percy soltó una larga verborrea acerca de todas las leyes que rompía tener a un dragón, hasta que su padre le pidió que lo dejara por la paz, ya que el colosal animal no parecía en absoluto agresivo.

-Supongo que el libro de leyes parlante es tu hermano Percy –menciono una vez estuvieron en la mesa, la mayoría rio de buena gana.

-Intenta algo menos obvio –le animo Bill.

-Sería difícil, Charlie ya quedó en evidencia allá afuera –esta vez incluso Percy rió un poco y Charlie lo hizo de buena gana aunque un poco avergonzado- el más joven es Ron –prosiguió usando deliberadamente joven y no "pequeño", no quería enemistarse con el que sería su mejor amigo algún día- al menos que tenas algún hermano duplicado del que no me has hablado esos deben ser Fred y George –dijo señalando a cada uno- sé que tu eres Fred, lo dijiste afuera así que no lo niegues –se adelanto antes de que empezaran con eso de "Yo soy George, no lo vez"- y la única jovencita debe ser la cumpleañera –apenas entonces saco de entre su túnica una caja más o menos grande de cartón envuelta en papel café y cordel trenzado, se acercó, a la pequeña a la que pasaba por más de una cabeza, y le entrego el paquete.

-No tenías que hacerlo Kadar –le dijo Bill llegando junto a él y mirando con una sonrisa como su hermanita desgarraba el papel, pero cuando retiró al tapa su sonrisa se congelo- en verdad no tendrías que haberlo hecho.

-¡Es preciosa! –Chilló Ginny al sacar una capa para invierno completamente blanca, aunque parecía bastante liviana se sentía calida al tacto.

-Tiene conjuros para mantener una misma temperatura, por lo que se siente caliente cuando hace frío y fresca cuando hace calor. Es muy útil ya sea que te encuentres en el desierto o en medio de la montaña, es perfecta para el invierno.

-¡Muchas gracias! –En verdad le había encantado, no tenía nada de ropa nueva y esa superaba con creces cualquier cosa que hubiese visto, por reflejo abrazo al invitado de su hermano, para mayor sorpresa este lo recibió sin sorprenderse aunque el abrazo duro un segundo pareció eterno para algunos pelirrojos presentes.

-No era necesario que se molestara –intervino Molly sutilmente cortando el momento- parece muy costosa –comentó un poco preocupada, por un instante Ginny temió que su madre le dijera que sería mejor no aceptar aquel presente.

-En absoluto, yo mismo la hice y recibí el material como parte de un pago con un viejo amigo así que en realidad no me costó tanto –explicó sencillamente, la matriarca Weasley lo miro con un nuevo aprecio ante dicha declaración recordando sus propios obsequios Navideños- además le debó mucho a Bill por haberme invitado así que no le de tantas vueltas.

Luego de eso continuaron la celebración aunque se mostraron muy interesados cuando fue la hora de comer el pastel, pero Harry se las arreglo para que la capucha cubriera la mayor parte de su rostro les había sorprendido ver a la vampiriza comer pero Percy nuevamente había sacado a relucir que era él único al que le importaba lo que pasaba en cada oficina del Ministerio de Magia, cuando explicó que desde hace poco los vampiros habían aprendido nuevas técnicas para mantener su sed bajo control, que les permitía vivir de forma muy parecida a la humana, cuando las últimas felicitaciones se dieron, el último chocolate caliente se repartió y todos fueron enviados a sus respectivas camas (Kadar les había explicado que tenía suficiente espacio en su baúl para Natalia, Bill y él mismo), finalmente el pelirrojo encaró a su amigo.

-Por favor, no me digas que esa capa estaba hecha de lo que creó que estaba hecha –le dijo frotándose las sienes.

-OK, no te lo diré –dando un fuerte suspiró el Weasley se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-Mañana hablare con Ginny y le explicare…

-No aceptaré esa capa de vuelta Bill –le dijo simplemente, podía ver al pelirrojo armándose de paciencia como si por primera vez estuviera hablando con un niño.

-No puede aceptar un obsequió como ese.

-Ya lo hizo –le contradijo.

-No sabe lo que en realidad es.

-Yo lo sé, y no me parece que sea para tanto, esa piel era mía Bill –le cortó antes de que intentara algo más- creó que jugarme el cuello por ella me da el derecho a decidir que hacer o a quien dársela y además me parece que ella lo vale.

-Ni siquiera la conocías antes de hoy –argumentó extrañado Bill, Natalia regresó a verlo entornando los ojos, por un momento Harry quiso patarse por soltar aquello.

-Me has contado de ella más que de cualquier otro de tu familia Bill –le recordó tratando de no sonar culpable- y a todo esto ¿por qué tanto escándalo? –El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada seca.

-Esto no es escándalo, escándalo es lo que habría si mamá se hubiese dado cuenta lo que en realidad era, esa capa debe valer más que esta casa y las tierras que la rodean, no es lo usual recibir un presente de ese tipo, aun menos para nosotros –agregó al ver que su camarada estaba por intervenir.

-¿Alguna vez se te paso por la cabeza regresarle a tu madre el jersey que te envía en navidad, aún sabiendo que difícilmente lo necesitaras en Egipto? –Le preguntó de repente, Bill se movió incomodo.

-Eso es…

-Es lo mismo y lo sabes –le cortó, el pelirrojo no podía desmentir aquello- en honor a los mismos principios de tu familia no me devolverán esa capa –le avisó- pero si tanto te preocupa yo les explicare al resto de tu familia lo mismo…

-¡NO! –Le cortó de inmediato- sin importar el motivo no creó que al resto de mis hermanos les haga mucha gracia, ninguno de nosotros esta acostumbrado a recibir cosas nuevas ni mucho menos tan valiosas, tampoco quiero iniciar una discusión sin sentido con mis padres, pero tal vez decirle a Ginny sí sea una buena idea, es lo bastante discreta para no soltar la sopa –_y que lo digas,_ pensó para sí Harry- tratare de arreglar que puedas hablar con ella a solas para que le digas.

Harry casi sintió ganas de abrazar a Bill por eso, pero sabiamente decidió contenerse aunque seguro este y Natalia se preguntaban el porque de esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro el resto de la noche, sin otra palabra los tres se retiraron, había dos habitaciones y un par de camas plegables así que no fue problema ubicarse dos en la de huéspedes y Natalia "amablemente" aceptó la habitación principal para dormir ella, aunque en un inicio sugirió dejar a Bill en la de huéspedes y compartir la otra con Kadar, este le dijo que no era necesario presionar más la curiosidad de Bill acerca del tipo de relación que tenían.

* * *

Para alegría y nerviosismo de Harry la oportunidad de hablar con su amiga se presentó al día siguiente cuando luego del desayuno Bill sugirió dar un recorrido por el campo, y ya que su hermano se había quedado observando a Minerva y comparando algunas notas de sus libros de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, para deleite de esta y cabreó de Natalia que se había quedado con ellos a petición de Kadar para que respondiera las dudas del Weasley. El resto de hermanos por su parte aprovechó que tenían de vuelta a su hermano mayor para jugar un partido de Quidditch, claro que habría sido mejor si su mejor jugador no estuviera embelesado como un idiota mirando a un reptil mágico del tamaño de su casa. Cómo Ginny no podía jugar con ellos (o mejor dicho no la dejaban) fue la encargada lógica de llevar al invitado por la parcela de hierba y árboles, el mago estaba pensando en la mejor forma de iniciar una conversación cuando de pronto la pelirroja se giro y lo encaró poniendo los brazos en jarras con una expresión un tanto agresiva que instintivamente lo hizo retroceder un paso, dos más cuando con una ráfaga de la mano levantada de ella, precedida de un grito de _finite,_ la pequeña niña hizo volar su tapadera dejando su rostro al descubierto.

-Muy bien, ahora dime ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas con Bill y que ahora te dedicas a irrumpir en tumbas malditas Harry?

**_Continuara..._**

**NA:** Mis disculpas a todos por la espera y mi eterna gratitud por los mensajes alentandome a continuar, quisiera expresarles más pero de momento mi tiempo es breve, solo espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo.

Hasta la próxima


	14. El Duelo

**Capitulo 9: El Duelo**

-¿Cómo…?

No era capaz ni de terminar su pregunta, ya le habían quitado su cubierta así que regresó sus rasgos a la normalidad, en su cara se veía una confusión digna de quien se baja de un autobús en el pueblo equivocado, al ver esa expresión la pequeña Weasley casi sonríe pero no quería ponérselo tan fácil, sin embargo decidió ayudarlo a terminar su pregunta.

-Si querías pasar desapercibido no te hubieras presentado con Minie, eres el único mago en la historia que tiene un dragón domesticado, genio –le comentó con todo el sarcasmo que podía producir desviando la mirada para que no notara que se había sonrojado un poco al recordar el otro motivo por el que lo reconoció casi en cuanto lo vio entrar en el comedor- además tus ojos te delataron.

-Pero los volví azules…

-Tu mirada Harry, creíste que no reconocería esa mirada de cachorro perdido que tienes siempre –le regañó un poco más afectuosa, el chico manejo no sonrojarse, lo cierto es que esa "mirada" solo Ginny la conocía. No miraba a nadie más con esa clase de cariño, era algo que ni su estancia en Azkaban había podido afectar, si acaso, lo habría reforzado- aún no me contestas.

-Esta bien –aceptó resignado- en realidad habíamos quedado en que no importaban mucho los detalles de lo que hago –le recordó esta vez el chico.

-¡Pero es mi hermano! –contestó la pelirroja haciendo un mohín muy gracioso- aun no puedo creer que hayas sido tu el camarada loco del que hablaba en sus cartas.

-¿Ahora soy el camarada loco? –Reclamó levemente indignado, no que estuviera en desacuerdo pero luego de salvarle la vida a alguien no esperas que te llame así- deja que le ponga las manos encima…

-¡Tu no harás eso!, aun tienes mucho que explicarme –le reclamó la pelirroja de vuelta a su actitud enojada de hace un momento.

-Lamento no habértelo dicho pero no es para tanto –se excusó, sin embargo al ver el ceño fruncido de la chica se replanteó lo que podría estar molestándola.

-Eso es todo –comenzó con voz muy calmada y fría- ¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme? ¿Es todo por lo que quieres disculparte? –El moreno trago fuerte.

-Y-yo-yo yo no sé…

-¡Pero yo sí! –Le cortó acercándose tan de repente que el ojiverde ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de retroceder y cuando la vio levantar la mano en su dirección solo atinó a reaccionar cerrando los ojos, hasta que sintió una leve caricia en su flequillo.

Por un momento se relajó hasta que se dio cuenta que parte del flequillo estaba Ginny removiendo, cuando abrió nuevamente sus ojos supo que ya era demasiado tarde, la expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad de la pelirroja lo decían todo, sus ojos se movieron con cierto temor hasta el punto donde la mano de la niña había levantado el flequillo de su alborotado cabello, aunque no podía verlo sabía que allí estaba al descubierto una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo, su entrenamiento lo había preparado para miles de situaciones, incluso esta de hecho, debía haberla dormido, modificar su memoria, confundirla o incluso borrarla según el caso y luego seguir como si nada, pero simplemente no podía hacerle eso a su mejor amiga, por lo que, el que seguramente era el mago mejor preparado que se haya visto en la historia, simplemente se quedó en blanco mirando a la pequeña de ojos pardos que se retiraba un paso sin reducir su asombro en lo más mínimo.

-En verdad eres tú –murmuraba para si misma- eres él, ¡eres Harry Po-fgdh!

-No lo digas tan alto –ese riesgo si no lo iba a correr, en un instante estaba ya frente a ella con la mano cubriéndole la boca, sin embargo Ginny se lo quito de encima, de haber querido la habría mantenido sujeta pero sabía que eso no ayudaría en nada, pasaron un rato sin decir nada.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? –Finalmente rompió el silencio Ginny, no parecía molesta sino más bien triste y hasta un poco dolida.

-Se suponía que nadie debía enterarse, ni siquiera debería decir mi nombre mucho menos mi nombre completo, me mantendría a salvo y con libertad de movimiento mientras todos pensaran que ya estaba muerto, te lo iba a decir pero no era el momento todavía –intentaba excusarse, Ginny lo miro un rato antes de descruzar su brazos.

-¿En serio ibas a decirme? –Le preguntó tan bajito que de no ser porque estaba esperando que dijera algo Harry no la abría escuchado, se acercó lo suficiente para que ambos pudieran verse a los ojos.

-En menos de dos años debía encontrarme con Albus Dumbledore para decírselo, planeaba buscarte antes de eso, antes que a cualquier otra persona –le aseguró, luego su expresión cayo un poco- eso no salió como esperaba en realidad, tuve que decirle a Natalia.

-¿Tu guardaespaldas? ¿La chica que estaba con ustedes cuando llegaron? –Preguntó parpadeando, Harry asintió.

-Ella tenía que estar conmigo en todo momento, no me pareció justo no decirle.

-Entiendo.

-A todo esto ¿Cómo lo supiste tú?

-Mis hermanos –Harry la miro sin entender, finalmente saco un cromo de su bolsillo y se lo enseño algo confundido el chico lo observó y su expresión fue muy parecida a la de Ginny cuando lo vio por primera vez.

-¡Soy yo! –Dijo finalmente sin dejar de observar el cromo con su imagen que rezaba _Harry Potter_.

-Fred y George hicieron de las suyas otra vez, así que intentando disculparse me lo regalaron –le contó- era un cromo normal de la colección de Ron con la foto de un bebé pero con la ayuda de Percy encontraron el hechizo para transmutar la foto a la apariencia actual que debería tener la persona y Charlie hizo el conjuro –explicó retomando el cromo con cuidado y volviendo a comparar este con el original- no podía creerlo cuando lo vi, todavía me es difícil.

Un nuevo silencio cayó entre ambos pero no era del tipo incomodo, tan solo parecía que ambos habían terminado lo que debían decirse y ahora estaban pensando acerca de ello.

-Oye Harry…

-Mientras esté aquí será mejor que me llames Kadar –le interrumpió volviendo a colocarse su cubierta y cambiando el color de sus ojos, Ginny rio un poco al verlo.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?

-Yo no lo saque, me lo pusieron –puntualizó, la chica parpadeó confundida.

-¿Y eso cómo pasó? –Ni bien lo preguntó la cara de Harry, que agradecidamente estaba ya cubierta, adquirió una mueca de preocupación, la que decía _estas atrapado Potter,_ significaba que había hablado de más y ahora tenía que revelarle algo más a Ginny.

-Es una historia algo larga –ahora sí que la había regado, la pelirroja arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, su expresión no lo delató pero esa frase sí- te cuento esta noche, con el espejo –se apresuró a decir- ya deben estar extrañándonos.

-No creó –negó ella olvidándose levemente del tema anterior- estoy segura de que a Charlie tendrán que arrastrarlo para que deje a Minie y vaya a cenar, en cuanto al resto no sienten le tiempo cuando están jugando Quidditch –comentó con cierta expresión soñadora.

-¿Todavía no te dejan jugar con ellos? –al instante su expresión cambió a uno enfurruñada, Harry se rio un poco de esto pero no lo comentó- ¿aún "tomas prestadas" sus escobas para volar por tu cuenta de vez en cuando? –Tan rápido como antes una sonrisa picara remplazo la expresión molesta de la pequeña, pero mientras regresaban se detuvo con una idea.

-Oye _Kadar_ –resaltó el nombre bastante- ¿alguna vez has jugado al Quidditch? –Está vez fue el turno de Harry para poner una expresión soñadora aunque distante.

-Hace tiempo que no he jugado un partido como debe ser –contestó finalmente mientras recordaba sus solitarios partidos consigo mismo cuando empezó su entrenamiento o sus juegos con Sirius y Lupin en la guardia de los lobos, al ver la sonrisa en la cara de su amiga entendió lo que pasaba por su cabeza y se reprendió por no haberlo pensado el mismo, era una gran oportunidad- pero mantengo mis escobas en condición –agregó mientras ambos partían de regreso a la casa.

-¿Escobas? ¿Hiciste más? –Le preguntó de camino mientras corrían.

-Mi maestro me habló una vez de una escoba, la mejor del mundo, me dijo que debía crear una que la superara, pero algo así lleva muchos intentos –le contó emocionado y algo decepcionado al final.

-No has tenido suerte –comentó con algo de pesar Ginny al notar su tono, este negó.

-Aún no está terminada pero he conseguido muchos avances con otras escobas es solo que…

Se calló en seco cuando vieron la entrada de la casa, era verdad Charlie seguía allí ahora estaba viendo la unión del ala mientras Minerva yacía recostada observándolo trabajar, si Harry fuera algo paranoico habría sospechado que Minerva encontraba a Charlie tan interesante como él la encontraba a ella, pero como el mago podía leer la mente de su hermanita, ¡Sabía que así era! Se sacudió de la cabeza los pensamientos de su dragona para centrarse en el tercer integrante de la escena. Apenas lo vio Natalia le dirigió una mirada que decía _"sácame de aquí"_ desesperadamente.

-Eh… ¿Charlie? –Llamó un poco dudoso que de lo escuchara teniendo en cuanta lo concentrado que estaba.

-Si dime –contestó luego de llamarlo por tercera vez levantando la vista de un libro acerca de cómo curar males frecuentes de los dragones.

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo? –Preguntó de forma casual señalando la silla en la espalda de Minerva, el libro se le resbalo de las manos pero no pareció importarle.

* * *

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? –Le espetó molesta una vez vieron a Charlie alejarse con un ¡YAAAHHHOOO! A la distancia.

-Ya dije que lo sentía –repitió por tercera vez sin darle mucha importancia mientras llegaban al baúl, Natalia no dijo nada cuando vio a Ginny entrar como si nada pero le dirigió una mirada muy significativa, aún más cuando la vio acercarse a una manta cubierta de grasa en una esquina del taller de encantamientos.

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó con su pequeña voz.

Normalmente Harry contestaba a cualquiera, eso la incluía a ella, con un "Nada que te interese" incluso le había colocado un hechizo repelente para que nadie pudiera acercarse a retirar la manta.

-Un proyecto –OK, eso fue mucho más amable de lo que había sido con ella cuando le grito "no lo toques" y luego hechizo la manta, pero a aquella niña no solo no la apartó sino que se adelanto y retiró los conjuros antes de retirar la manta dejando ver un artefacto muy extraño que si la memoria no le fallaba era alguna clase de transporte muggle- ¿te gusta?

-Seguro que a papa le encantaría –dijo de muy buen ánimo- es un chisme muggle ¿cierto?

-Eso es bastante obvio niña –dijo despectivamente la otra pelirroja haciendo que se encogiera levemente por lo agresivo de su tono, aunque se recuperó bastante rápido antes de fruncir el ceño por la rudeza de la ojos rojos.

-No le prestes atención, es así con todo el mundo –le alentó Harry casi divertido- esto –continuó señalando la maquina- es una motocicleta en la que estoy trabajando, tiene algunos trucos mágicos –apretó un botón y la maquina desapareció, lo ubicó por el tacto y volvió a presionarlo para hacer aparecer la moto- pero lo que nos trae aquí son estas –luego de volver a cubrir la moto se dirigieron a un armario del que retiró casi una docena de escobas, a simple vista no eran demasiado espectaculares eran muy parecidas salvo por algunos detalles, las varillas entre cada una eran diferentes, o más abultadas o más delgadas, la madera era diferente y el barnizado no era muy llamativo aunque si era efectivo, suave y resistente, para Ginny aquello parecía lo más maravilloso que había visto.

-Son increíbles –exclamó muy emocionada.

-Lleva esta –Le pidió pasándole una especifica- yo llevare estas cuatro y ¿Puedes llevar esas Natalia? –La aludida lo fulminó con la mirada pero realizó el encargo.

-Dijiste que aun no estaban terminadas –recordó Ginny observando la que ella llevaba.

-La escoba definitiva no está terminada –le corrigió- puedo darles los mejores avances a una escoba, alta velocidad, aceleración, frenado, precisión, soporte, equilibrio, resistencia, etc. El problema es que no puedo poner todo en una misma escoba –explicó un tanto decepcionado- así que diseñe escobas con mejoras especificas, me decidí a hacer una para cada posición, la que tu llevas es para un cazador, yo prefiero la de buscador, es la más veloz.

La mayoría de los Weasley quedaron con la quijada colgando cuando el amigo de su hermano les dijo que también se dedicaba a fabricar escobas y que quería que las probaran, aun así tomo un rato convencerlos (en especial por Percy pero Bill fue de gran ayuda) de probar unas escobas hechas por un desconocido, aunque incluso él mismo hizo un vuelo de prueba en cada una de ellas primero, pero eso no fue nada comparada a lo que costó convencer a todos los Weasley de dejar jugar a su pequeña hermanita, eso requirió de todas las artimañas que conocía y algunas nuevas, jugar con sus nervios, sus temores con frases como _creen que no podrán seguirla o les parece bien excluirla así, temen ver que hay un Weasley que no vuela._ Al final estaba los ocho frente a frente en un juego, Ginny, Harry, Natalia y Ron contra Bill, los gemelos y Percy, tenían un guardián, un buscador, un cazador y un golpeador por equipo, como un agregado Harry sacó su viejo juego de pelotas para Quidditch y colocó hechizos de contención en el campo para que no las perdieran así que jugarían un partido en toda regla.

El resultado fue aplastante, 450 contra 100 y eso porque Harry decidió que ya habían tenido suficiente castigo y fue por la snitch, Natalia, que era su golpeadora, los había dejado muy magullados, pero lo que principalmente hirió sus orgullos fue que su hermana pateara sus traseros de esa manera. Con todo, disfrutaron el partido como nunca en especial por las escobas en las que volaban, no se sentían como nada que hubieran probado antes, incluso se veían un poco reacios a bajar cuando llegó la hora de devolverlas pero lo hicieron sin chistar, sin embargo el mago tenía otra idea.

-¿Por qué mejor no las guardan en el cobertizo mientras estemos aquí? Así podremos jugar diario –sugirió recibiendo miradas muy asombradas y, en algunos casos, esperanzadas, Bill frunció levemente el ceño pero Harry solo continuó- no he volado estas en mucho tiempo creó que les hará bien que las usen, las escobas no se hicieron para estar en una armario –opinó, con algo más de presión los Weasley aceptaron.

Acordaron jugar de nuevo al día siguiente, con suerte lograrían separar a Charlie de la dragona para que les echara una mano con su revancha, eso no fue nada sencillo pero terminaron llevando a Minerva con ellos al campo para que los viera jugar, esta vez tenían dos golpeadores y a su buscador estrella, además consiguieron rotar un poco los equipos para evitar que Ginny y Kadar terminaran en el mismo equipo, aunque Bill era un estupendo cazador eso emparejo bastante los equipos, al final empataron pero Harry batallo mucho para conseguir adelantarse a Charlie en la captura de la Snitch. Al tercer día Minie se quejo de que no le prestaban suficiente atención, aun cuando Harry le daba un tonel de whisky de fuego y una docena de ovejas cada día y Charlie se pasaba el día, sino con ella con Kadar pidiéndole que le explicara cómo la crio (a decir verdad a Harry le alegró mucho que Charlie estuviera más entusiasmado en saber cómo la cuidaba que en cómo la domesticó), por lo que ese día pasaron el tiempo con ella, era lo bastante grande para llevar a los siete Weasley al paseo de sus vidas sin problemas, luego de eso ya ninguno le tenía desconfianza a la colacuerno, Natalia era un caso un poco distinto ya que era muy cerrada pero a Ginny le ponía un poco nerviosa como se le quedaba viendo largos ratos con cara de pocos amigos.

Algunas anécdotas de sus viajes le valió la atención de los gemelos, Ron y Charlie, Ginny escuchaba pero no con tanta emoción ya que ella ya conocía todas esas historias y muchas más, incluso empezó a llevarse bien con Percy ya que a pesar de su desapego a las normas sabía mucho de magia, y el futuro prefecto sabía valorar ese conocimiento de hechizos, encantamientos e incluso de historia, la relación que tenia con los señores Weasley era bastante cordial, tenía bastante conocimiento del mundo muggle (en caso de que necesitara mezclarse) así que siempre tenía algo de qué hablar con la cabeza de familia y pese a las inquietudes de la Sra. Weasley ayudaba tanto como se le permitía en la cocina y (para espasmo de todos menos de Bill que solo observaba todo con expresión divertida) compartía ideas de recetas con la matriarca Weasley, una noche incluso probaron una de dichas recetas para deleite de toda la familia de pelirrojos. El problema era que Harry percibía cierta ansiedad, incluso preocupación de parte de los padres de Bill, bloqueaba las ideas de estos por respeto pero empezaba a darle un mal presentimiento que fueran los únicos que se preocupaban por su estancia, incluso más de lo que Percy estuvo en un inicio, descubrió el motivo el quinto día de estadía, luego de la cena se habían reunido en la estancia, era ya como una especie de costumbre, cerca de la chimenea con un chocolate para escuchar a Kadar.

-… fue un problema lograr que Minie entrara en la cueva.

-Con ese tamaño ya me imaginó –comentó Fred pensando en aquel gigantesco lagarto atorado en una cueva tamaño promedio.

-En realidad fue otro el problema –continuó el narrador apreciando la intervención de chico de once años- entonces era todavía un bebé, no llegaba a los tres metros, pero no le agradan los lugares cerrados…

-Pero hay dragones en Gringotts –está vez fue Percy el que interrumpió extrañado.

-¿Y tú crees que les agrada? –Preguntó de forma retorica Kadar, el chico enrojeció avergonzado.

-¿Entonces es cierto que tienen dragones ahí? –Preguntó Charlie mirando ceñudo a su hermano mayor, era la primera vez que se veía molesto al hablar de dragones.

-Hasta hace poco, así fue –continuó el invitado recuperando la atención del segundo hijo pelirrojo, para salvar a Bill de una situación incómoda- hace unos años se presentó una propuesta que pretendía remplazar a los dragones al alegar que había métodos mejores para proteger las bóvedas de máxima seguridad, que no incluía mantener criaturas encerradas y encadenadas de por vida en una húmeda y oscura caverna –esta parte la dijo con tal resentimiento que el resto de la familia sintió verdadera lástima por los dragones que habían sido recluidos solo para ser aprovechados por el banco- las medidas se aplicaron hace unos años por la mayoría de las familias que poseían una cámara de seguridad, una sola se opuso y mantuvo su guardia dragón hasta hace poco que se reforzó la propuesta con una demostración y el ironbelly ucraniano que custodiaba esa bóveda fue enviado a la reserva de dragones en Rumania, el pobre estaba casi ciego y sus escamas eran casi blancas por la falta de sol –recordó con cierta tristeza.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –Para sorpresa de todos, esta vez fue Bill el que preguntó, ellos supusieron que como empleados de Gringotts eso era información corriente, pero Bill sabía que algo como la restructuración de la seguridad del Banco, especialmente en las cámaras de máxima seguridad, era información restringida.

-Porque fui yo quien presentó las propuestas y probó que los nuevos sistemas era más seguros que los antiguos –contestó con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, como si fuera algo obvio, de nuevo solo Bill se quedó impresionado, el resto de los Weasley no se daban cuenta, por la misma forma en que Kadar lo demeritaba, de que tan impresionante era ver a alguien a quien los duendes le tengan tanta confianza como para probar sus sistemas de seguridad y confiar en su consejo para remplazarlos.

-¿Cómo probaste eso?

-Fácil –respondió dirigiéndose a George- irrumpiendo en sus defensas.

Esta vez sí consiguió sorprender a toda la familia, no importaba como intentara demeritarlo pasar las defensas de Gringotts se suponía un imposible para cualquiera, las quijadas de la mayoría colgaban, y una taza había caído regando el chocolate frente a la chimenea al gritó de _RON_ de la Sra. Weasley todos salieron de sus sorpresa y empezaron a bombardearlo con preguntas de _¿Cómo lo hiciste? O ¿Eso es legal?_ Los Señores Weasley compartieron una mirada perturbada al respecto mientras su joven invitado convencía a sus escuchas de que no podía decirles al respecto nada salvo que fue legal (esto lo dijo para tranquilizar a Percy), antes de volver a su historia original acerca de su cacería de la Gorgona en Grecia.

-¿Cómo evitaste convertirte en una estatua? –Preguntó el pelirrojo más joven.

-Te mostraré –dijo sacando su varita- te sentirás un poco desorientado al principio así que no te preocupes –le avisó antes de lanzarle un conjuro directamente en la cara al principio solo cayó sentando mirando en todas direcciones un poco asustado al igual que todos Molly se acercó asustada al ver que los globos oculares de su hijo se volvieron completamente negros como una piedra de ónix.

-¡RON! ¡RON! ¡¿Pero qué le hizo? –Reclamó al ver como su hijo miraba en todas direcciones con claro temor en su rostro, el resto también estaba un poco asustado, salvo por Ginny que miraba en su dirección esperando una explicación y Bill que lo miraba del mismo modo pero un poco molesto.

CLINK

Una especie de tañido de campana, muy suave pero que atravesó toda la casa salió de la punta de la varita de Kadar calmando de inmediato a Ron que pareció centrar su atención en ese punto antes de empezar a ver en todas direcciones.

-Escúchame con cuidado Ron –aprovecho para explicar ahora que se habían calmado un poco- este hechizo bloquea la vista y te permitirte ver los sonidos, sé que es confuso pero no te preocupes te lo voy a quitar…

-¡Espera! ¡Espera un momento! –Le dijo levantando las manos en su dirección- Esto es fabuloso, puedo ver a través de los pisos –murmuró viendo lentamente en todas direcciones- detrás de la caja de harina está escondido un tarro con galletas –dijo claramente encantado, el comentario pareció disolver de inmediato al preocupación anterior en un mar de risas de alivio, incluso Molly rió un poco mientras se quejaba diciendo que ahora tendría que buscar un nuevo escondite para las galletas, mientras veían al pelirrojo mirar alrededor claramente impresionado por lo que veía sobre todo cuando regresó a ver hacía arriba- ¿Qué son esas cosas detrás del muro en el cuarto piso? –Preguntó curioso tratando de "ver" más claramente hasta que los gemelos saltaron sobre él.

-¡Bueno! Ya fue bastante para una demostración –Dijo Fred rápidamente.

-Pero…

-Seguro, queremos escuchar el resto de la historia y lo estas retrasando hermanito –corroboró George interrumpiéndolo de nuevo.

-Un momento –la voz de su madre a sus espaldas los detuvo a ambos en seco- el cuarto piso es su habitación ¿Qué están escondiendo allí? –Les preguntó autoritariamente, pero antes de que empezaran a inventar algún tipo de escusa alguien más intervino.

-Ya veo –todos giraron a ver al invitado que ahora tenía los mismos ojos que el hijo más joven de los Weasley, solo que en su mirada aquellos ojos eran mucho más amenazantes- 10 ranas de chocolate, cinco paquetes de chicle y tres de grajeas Bertie Bott además de una alcancía –resumió con total naturalidad mientras avanzaba sin dificultad alguna desde el sillón hasta quedar frente a los gemelos que lo miraban con una sorpresa que nadie más noto como le retiraba el conjuro al hermano que llevaban entre ambos y luego se lo quitaba el mismo- me parece que solo estaban escondiendo su pequeño cofre del tesoro –comentó tranquilamente regresando a sentarse.

-Ah, menos mal –comentó más tranquila Molly- sin embargo ya no quiero que escondan golosinas, podrían arruinar su apetito –les dijo medio divertida, como si eso pudiera pasar, tratando de no parecer demasiado culpables ambos gemelos asintieron enérgicamente antes de volver a sus asientos llevando a Ron con ellos, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de gratitud al amigo de su hermano, que a partir de ese momento podía considerarse su hermano honorario, en verdad que los había salvado de una buena, solo Bill, Charlie, Natalia y Ginny parecieron darse cuenta de que los encubrió.

-No había escuchado nunca de ese hechizo –comentó Charlie para alejarlos rápidamente del tema.

-Es una alteración en realidad, el original invierte los sentidos del oído y la vista para confundir al enemigo, lo desarrollaron en la edad media pero se fue perdiendo con el tiempo –explicó simplemente- en todo caso con esta modificación la habilidad de la Gorgona se vuelve inútil ya que no puedes ver sus ojos de ninguna forma y una vez que te acostumbras se vuelve una ventaja para cazarla en los lugares que escoge para esconderse, siempre son muy oscuros.

-También funciono muy bien con ese basilisco en aquella mina de la India –comentó distraídamente Natalia viendo con el ceño fruncido su chocolate, si por ella fuese prefería mil veces una copa de vino pero no había nada que hacer, en ese momento se dio cuenta que de repente toda la estancia se había quedado en silencio y al levantar la mirada se encontró con que la estaban viendo sorprendidos y, en el caso de su maestre, molesto, incluso se sonrojó un poco ante su indiscreción bajo la mirada del mago antes de que el resto de ojos se volvieran contra él.

-¡¿Te cargaste a un basilisco? –Gritaron a la par, emocionados los gemelos.

-¡Fred! ¡George! –Los reprendió su madre, aunque ella misma no sabía que más decir al respecto.

-¡Pero en algo como eso debía intervenir la comisión de control de criaturas peligrosas! –Todos se quedaron viendo a Percy con cara de "¿Eso es lo único que puedes comentar al respecto?"

-Lo hicieron, también el departamento de cooperación mágica internacional –esta vez fue la voz de al cabeza de familia la que intervino mirando significativamente al amigo de su hijo- el Ministerio de India pidió ayuda a todos los ministerios, incluido el nuestro, Barty estuvo hablando de ello toda una semana pero no pudieron enviar a nadie –recordó, luego tomo una expresión un poco molesta- en realidad estaban poniendo escusas ya que no querían enviar a alguien a una misión prácticamente suicida así que pidieron voluntarios, pero incluso Macnair puso escusas para no ir, unas semanas después le informaron a Barty que la situación se controlo sin su ayuda, entonces pareció más interesado en saber del asunto pero Fudge estaba demasiado feliz por no tener que lidiar con eso así que le dijo a Crouch que lo dejará –completó alternando su mirada entre la pelirroja que no formaba parte de su familia y el camarada de Bill.

-En realidad el ministerio de India tampoco quiso intervenir –aportó el narrador- solo preguntaron por compromiso pero su idea era sellar la mina con el basilisco allí, los dueños de la mina escucharon de mi por… una especie de casualidad así que me buscaron y me pidieron ayuda.

-¡Tienes que contarnos como fue eso! –Esta vez fue Charlie el que le incitó a hablar, el chico no quería entrar en detalles sobre _esa _cacería en particular, pero parecía que no se iba a librar, sobre todo cuando Natalia se unió al clan de pelirrojos.

-En realidad, a mí también me interesa escuchar esa historia –comentó dejando su taza de chocolate a un lado- lo único que sé es que terminaste como cebo de la serpiente y la abriste desde dentro.

Aquel comentario no hizo sino incrementar el entusiasmo de la audiencia, salvo por Molly que se debatía en como enviar a los más jóvenes a sus camas, aquella no parecía para nada una historia para niños, incluso Arthur se encontraba interesado en escuchar, tanto que habían olvidado lo que los tenía nerviosos hace una hora, sin embargo dicho motivo se hizo presente así mismo en aquel instante, la primera alerta de él la tuvo el mismo Harry, repentinamente se había quedado muy quieto y su mirada se había afilado un poco, no lo sintió cuando apareció y se reprendió mentalmente por su descuido pero ahora que aquella nueva firma mágica se encontraba en la habitación de junto, la cocina, era imposible no notarla, tenía un poder mayor a cualquiera que hubiese sentido con anterioridad, entre los magos más poderosos que había conocido hasta el momento estaban casi empatados: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Natalia, pero este los superaba a los tres sin problemas solo sabía de dos magos con un nivel semejante, uno era Voldemort, pero no podía ser el, en primera porque no tenía un cuerpo y en segundo porque no podía percibir algún tipo de agresividad o maldad de parte de este, razón por la que no lo había percibido antes pero esa no era una escusa. Solo quedaba una opción, su atención regresó un poco tardía a la comitiva de pelirrojos que se había quedado viéndolo un poco extrañado por su repentino silencio.

-Creo que tendremos que dejar esa historia para otro día –se disculpó- al parecer tiene una visita, señores Weasley.

El matrimonio dio un leve respingo al recordar al visitante que esperaban antes de la absorbente discusión, sin embargo no fue necesaria ninguna intervención puesto que el mismo se hizo presente al saberse descubierto abriendo la entrada e ingresando a la sala de estar de los Weasley, su presencia arrancó expresiones de sorpresa a cada persona en la sala salvo por aquel que ya lo había reconocido, dejando eso de lado el recién llegado se dirigió a los dueños de casa.

-Lamento la interrupción Arthur, Molly –se disculpó amablemente- es solo que no había nadie para recibirme así que me tome la libertad de entrar.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore? –Preguntó levemente extrañado por la presencia de su antiguo director Bill, para Natalia eso significaba que todavía era de fiar ya que no parecía tener idea del porqué de la presencia de aquel mago en su hogar, sin embargo Harry no le prestó atención, él sabía que Bill no estaba enterado, esto era cosa de sus padres pero ellos tampoco le parecían culpables de nada, solo hacían lo que consideraban lo correcto y lo más seguro para todos, incluido él mismo.

-Buenas noches Bill, me alegra ver que te encuentras bien muchacho –saludo sonriendo el anciano mago, Bill le devolvió la sonrisa cortésmente pero aún se preguntaba que estaba haciendo allí, la expresión de sus padres respondió su duda, por otro lado la profunda mirada de Dumbledore se había centrado en los invitados de la familia Weasley, primero en la pelirroja a la que saludo con una leve sonrisa que esta no contesto (o si lo hizo, esa contestación fue llevar su mano hacía la empuñadura de la espada en su cinto) y luego al misterioso invitado que contesto su saludo con una cortes inclinación de cabeza- siento ser inoportuno pero me gustaría tener unas palabras con vuestro invitado, si él está de acuerdo claro está.

De inmediato, y de forma muy poco discreta, la vampira pelirroja ya estaba de pie entre ambos magos desenvainando su espada con una clara intención, a pesar de esto Dumbledore no pareció sorprendido en absoluto, ni siquiera llevó su mano hacía su varita solo permaneció en su sitio observando a la ojiroja con total ecuanimidad, la mayoría de los Weasley por otro lado dieron un respingo ante la agresiva actitud de la mujer.

-¡Natalia! –Esa palabra hizo sacudir a cada persona en esa estancia salvo por el anciano mago, que solo movió sus ojos de la mujer al joven que había hablado con tal autoridad que incluso la indomable vampiriza había dejado su intento de ataque- Somos invitados en esta casa, vigila tus modales –_"en cuanto te lo diga, retírate y ve por nuestras cosas", _en voz alta le advirtió, pero mentalmente le dio una orden al mismo tiempo.

-Pero… -intentó debatir la segunda orden sin embargo la mirada de Kadar dejaba en claro que no era momento para discutir.

-Tal vez, sea mejor que te retires mientras charlamos –dijo con naturalidad, _"luego vete de inmediato y llévate a Minerva contigo, las veré en la guardia de los lobos"._ Su voz mental tenía mucha mayor tensión pero seguía manteniendo mucha seguridad en lo que decía, la propia preocupación y ansiedad de Natalia no desentonaban para ninguna de las palabras que Harry le dirigía, en ambos tonos.

-No es necesario –intervino cortésmente Dumbledore intentando calmar los ánimos- entiendo que algo tan repentino puede ser un tanto preocupante.

-Agradezco su comprensión profesor Dumbledore, pero tratare con mi subordinada a mi manera –contestó con cortesía pero en un tono bastante llano, la pelirroja observó del anciano al joven mago con los dientes apretados antes de asentir.

-Como diga, _mi lord_ –agregó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra antes de desaparecer como si fuera niebla, el chico resopló con clara irritación ante el mencionado apelativo ignorando por completo las significativas miradas de los magos más viejos en el lugar.

-Estará intratable toda la semana –comentó resignadamente antes de dirigirse a los presentes de nuevo- tampoco puedo culparla, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía que darle una orden directa.

-¿Y por qué pensó que esta situación lo ameritaba? –Inquirió Dumbledore sentándose en una butaca frente a su escucha.

-No podía permitir semejante agresión en la casa de alguien que nos acogió tan amablemente –contestó simplemente- pero dígame ¿De qué desea hablar conmigo?

-Los dejaremos solos Albus –dijo el Sr. Weasley mientras su esposa se dirigía hacía sus hijos, especialmente los gemelos, con expresión de no aceptar replicas al respecto, sin embargo Bill le dirigió una mirada a su amigo para asegurarse de que estaría bien, pero Kadar no lo miraba a él.

-Eso no es necesario, está es su casa –se dirigió al Sr. Weasley- su hijo y por tanto su familia se han convertido en personas de mi confianza, no veo motivo por el cual no puedan quedarse, si el profesor no tiene problema con ello desde luego –agregó dirigiéndose a Dumbledore varios de los hijos del matrimonio observaron a su madre esperanzadamente pero ellos solo se veían incómodos ante la expectativa de ser incluidos, Dumbledore por su parte solo observaba las imperceptibles reacciones del muchacho, finalmente asintió haciendo una señal para pedir a los presentes que por favor tomaran asiento.

-Me parece que en nuestras prisas hemos obviado las cortesías –comentó el anciano en forma de disculpa- soy Albus Dumbledore, mucho gusto –saludó alargando una mano que el joven estrechó con toda naturalidad.

-Un placer conocerlo en persona, me conocen como Kadar –contestó con la misma serenidad que su contraparte.

-Un nombre interesante si me permite joven –los Weasley ni siquiera parecían encontrarse ahí, Bill frunció levemente el entrecejo, ya sospechaba que aquel no era el nombre real de su amigo pero nunca había hablado acerca del motivo.

-Yo no lo escogí –puntualizó- me lo pusieron traficantes africanos –Albus arqueó las cejas.

-¿Se crio con ellos?

-No, solo sostuvimos varios negocios entre nosotros.

-Si mal no recuerdo ellos se ganan sus nombres –dijo acariciando su barba plateada- debió ser toda una hazaña ameritar un nombre que significa "el poderoso"

-Ir y volver del valle de la muerte.

-Ya veo.

-Perdone si soy demasiado directo profesor pero no creo que haya hecho este viaje solo para hablar de mi pasado.

-Podría ser –comentó el director misteriosamente sin perder detalle de las expresiones del chico, aunque finalmente decidió ir al grano- pero primero hay una duda que me gustaría que resolvieras para que todo esto tenga sentido.

-¿Y esa sería?

-Exactamente ¿Qué edad tiene?

Aquello sin duda ponía en tela de juicio la ya de por si dudosa cordura del director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, incluso los señores Weasley lo miraban extrañados, Bill también lo hacía pero por motivos diferentes, era claro que el director sabía mucho más de lo que decía de Kadar, o sospechaba al menos, pero que era lo que traía entre manos y porque era tan importante para que el mismísimo Dumbledore se encargara en persona, era un misterio, Ginny por otra parte sabía exactamente por donde y a donde iba la cosa, solo esperaba que su amigo supiera como manejar esto, el desconcierto general fue remplazado por incredulidad cuando el misterioso mago contestó.

-Tengo nueve años –dijo con la mayor naturalidad mientras retiraba su cubierta dejando al descubierto sus rasgos, unas rasgos que pese a estar levemente alterados habría sido reconocibles para cualquiera que hubiese conocido en persona a James Potter.

-¡Por Merlín, si es solo una criatura! –Chillo la Sra. Weasley al borde de un desmayo sujetándose de su esposo, que no estaba menos sorprendido, casi al momento regresó a ver a Albus como pidiendo una explicación pero este se veía igual de impasible que siempre aunque también tenía un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos, luego paso a su hijo mayor confirmando su peor sospecha, no estaba sorprendido- ¡William Arthur Weasley! –El aludido casi dio un brinco hasta el techo al escuchar su nombre completo- ¡Tú sabías de esto y aun así permitiste que un niño estuviera en algo tan peligroso! –El susodicho parecía de repente demasiado pequeño en el sofá bajo los gritos de su madre, hasta que un ¡PUM! los interrumpió, la varita del joven mago llamó al orden.

-Nos desviamos del tema –interrumpió secamente guardando otra vez su varita- y le aseguro que Bill no tenía idea de mi edad hasta hace muy poco de hecho.

-¿Cómo alguien puede…? –Seguía incordiando la mujer por lo bajo tomando asiento.

-De hecho esa es otra duda que me gustaría aclarar, Kadar –prosiguió Dumbledore tratando de mantener la calma aunque varios de sus peores temores parecían estar confirmándose- ¿Cómo termino siendo…?

-Perdone por interrumpirlo profesor pero ¿Por qué no vamos directo al grano? Pregunte lo que en verdad desea saber, la pregunta que, me supongo, ha estado rondando en su cabeza desde que abandonó su despacho esta tarde.

Aún con la apariencia y voz de un niño las palabras habían sonado demasiado frías y directas, incluso parecía un poco aburrido con la situación a su alrededor, en contra de sus mejores deseos el profesor intentó captar algo desde la mente del joven mago, pero su mente estaba en silencio, sus expresiones igual y sus ojos no reflejaban nada, hasta ahora solo quedaba en claro que quien sea que lo hubiera criado, o entrenado dependiendo de la perspectiva, era un experto en el ocultamiento y era en definitiva un mago muy hábil, visto hasta ahí las opciones no eran muy alentadoras, de hecho ya tenía un sospechoso pero no podía precisar los motivos detrás de sus actos, suspirando cansadamente hizo la pregunta que tanto había anticipado.

-¿Eres tú Harry Potter?

Aquellas cuatro palabras parecieron acabar con el oxigeno en la habitación, hasta Bill parecía tener la mente en blanco luego de eso, Ginny por otra parte miraba de uno a otro entre su mejor amigo y el anciano director, era una suerte que nadie más le prestara atención por que parecía cerca de darle un ataque de ansiedad, hasta donde sabía la seguridad de Harry dependía en gran medida de su discreción y de momento necesitaba que se mantuviera así, por lo que le preocupaba lo que pasaría al ser descubierto. Arthur Weasley parecía entender finalmente cual había sido el motivo por el que Albus había agregado aquella tarea a todos los sobrevivientes de la orden luego de la guerra, la primera era la de encontrar indicios del paradero de Harry Potter, la segunda fue encontrar a un mago llamado Kadar, aunque cuando su hijo les habló de uno no tenía realmente ninguna esperanza de que se tratara del mismo sin embargo al mencionárselo a Albus este le había pedido que lo retuvieran hasta constatar algunas cosas para que pudiera hablarle y ahora resultaban ser el mismo, en verdad se había perdido desde que se había revelado que aquel mago que tenía uno de los trabajos más peligrosos del mundo no tenía edad ni para ir al colegio. Los restantes todavía no parecían entender del todo situación pero se mantuvieron expectantes a la respuesta del joven mago.

Por su parte este simplemente llevó una mano hasta su flequillo al tiempo que este se tornaba un color negro azabache, sus ojos ahora de un verde brillante seguían fijos en los azules ojos del viejo mago, estos se abrieron levemente por la sorpresa mientras el muchacho revelaba una cicatriz den forma de rayo sobre su ceja derecha, cuando volvió a bajar su mano el hombre frente a él se vio e pronto mucho más viejo que antes, pero antes de que hiciera el amago de decir algo más Harry se le adelantó.

-Tengo un idea de lo que va a proponerme y no me interesa ir a ningún sitio en el que no tenga libertad de movimiento –el director suspiró pesadamente mientras pensaba en una mejor forma de plantearla la situación al joven Potter.

-Me preocupa tu seguridad Harry –se excuso el anciano tratando de razonar.

-Hasta ahora no he tenido ningún problema –argumentó tranquilamente el joven- y me parece que usted ya sabe que soy bastante capaz de lidiar con alguno si surge.

-En todo caso me gustaría que habláramos de lo que ha pasado contigo estos años –solicitó juntando sus dedos frente a él, expectante.

-Lo haremos –le aseguró antes de levantarse- pero no será aquí y no será hoy.

-Lo siento mucho Harry –se disculpó levantándose también y ahora con la varita en su mano, aunque todavía no la había levantado- pero no puedo permitir que impongas las condiciones respecto a esto.

-En ese caso… agradezco mucho su amabilidad señores Weasley, por favor conserven las escobas –se dirigió a la familia que parecía haberse quedado muda ante las revelaciones recientes, sin apartar los ojos del profesor.

Ambos se observaron un instante más antes de que el chico se volviera niebla, de inmediato el director levantó su varita y una cúpula transparente envolvió la sala, sin embargo nada pudo hacer esto para evitar que la niebla se filtrara por entre las tablas del piso fuera de aquella contención y se dispersara sin dejar pista de a dónde. Paso un segundo más antes de que el viejo profesor retirara los escudos con expresión abatida, debía haber previsto que no funcionarían cuando la compañera pelirroja del chico se desvaneció a través de las protecciones iniciales que había colocado alrededor de la casa cuando llegó, pero sabía que aquello había sido por que la guardiana del chico era una vampira, con bastante experiencia si era capaz de hacer un viaje sombra, no imaginaba que Harry también fuera capaz de hacerlo, en especial porque se supone que es una habilidad innata de los vampiros, aparentemente el hijo de James y Lily tenía mucho más bajo la manga de lo que imaginaba, y podía imaginar bastante basándose en aquellas leyendas que había estado buscando y confirmando, más ahora que había confirmado el punto principal.

Realmente era de Harry de quien se hablaba en ellas.

* * *

-¿Algún progreso Alastor? –Preguntó esperanzadamente la cabeza de Albus Dumbledore desde la chimenea en casa del susodicho.

-El mismo que en los últimos diez meses Albus –contestó este desganadamente- es decir nulo –la expresión del anciano director se ensombreció al escucharlo.

-Ya veo.

-Ya intente con mis contactos en todos lados Albus y ni seña de él, tampoco es muy fácil buscar a alguien que nadie más ha visto y que la mayoría aún supone muerto sin llamar la atención sobre el asunto –comentó hosco apoyándose en su cayado- ¿Hubo algún progreso con los duendes? –Preguntó más que todo por obligación, puesto que ya conocía la respuesta, está vez fue el turno de Dumbledore para negar.

-A los duendes no les agrada que nadie se meta en sus asuntos, lo sabes bien. Intente con algunos conocidos, parece que el contrato que haya hecho Harry para trabajar en Gringotts fue hecho directamente con el director del banco, nadie sabe nada más.

-Los duendes son demasiado cuidadosos con sus secretos –comentó Moody, luego una idea pareció rondar en su cabeza- igual que los vampiros y los traficantes expertos.

-¿A qué te refieres Alastor? –Preguntó cuidadosamente el director, aunque la misma idea empezaba a aflorar en su cabeza.

-Comunidades asiladas –dijeron al unísono después de un rato.

-Por eso no hemos podido dar con él en todo el año –dijo Ojo loco dándose cuenta de lo obvio de la situación- ¡En todos estos nueve años!

-Aun estando al tanto de la situación general en esas comunidades, sin alguien dándonos información directa sería imposible de ubicar algo así en especial si no se quedaba por periodos demasiado largos –conjeturó Dumbledore.

-¿Pero cómo, Albus? –Intervino el auror- tú mejor que nadie sabe lo cerradas que son esas comunidades, ya me parece casi imposible que haya conseguido hacer un trato con los duendes, sea el que fuera, sin tener mucho oro o algo mucho más valioso de por medio, pero los vampiros no negocian con nadie que no sea ellos mismos, o así fue antes de… de aquella guerra civil –recordó los reportes que le había revisar al respecto, era claro que le había parecido sospechoso pero no había indicios de un mago tenebroso debajo del telón, ambos veteranos se quedaron viendo un largo rato al asimilar lo ocurrido.

-Eso era lo que me temía –dijo finalmente Dumbledore apesadumbrado.

-¿Crees que Potter tuvo algo que ver con esa guerra?

-¿De qué otra forma una vampira que parece tener más de tres siglos y que claramente fue parte de la guardia de cazadores de muerte pasaría a ser su subordinada? –Preguntó de forma retórica el director, el auror solo asintió sintiéndolo por el chico, aún a él le parecía demasiado joven para llevar una carga como esa sobre sus hombros.

-Aun no me explicó como consiguió hacer un trato con ellos –volvió a comentar Moody dándole vueltas al asunto.

-Tengo una idea al respecto –dijo cansadamente Albus ganándose la atención de su viejo amigo- supongo que quien lo entrenó hizo los arreglos.

-¿Sabes quien pudo ser?

-Nadie que conozcamos –dijo con pesar- pero el mismo día en que Voldemort fue tras los Potter un mago apareció en mi oficina y robó la capa de invisibilidad de James.

-¿Y por qué no lo detuviste?

-Lo intenté, pero cometí el terrible error de subestimarlo, se me escapó dos veces más esa misma semana –recordó tratando de enlazar los detalles.

-Espera-espera-espera –le atajó el hombre cubierto de cicatrices- ¿Es aquel mago que se te escapó en el departamento de misterios robándose un gira tiempo y en Azkaban llevándose a Sirius Black? –Albus asintió, Moody silbó por lo bajo pero luego levantó el rostro con expresión agresiva- si liberó a Black significa que…

-Aún no hemos podido confirmar eso Alastor –le cortó Dumbledore, había estado evitando esa posibilidad y a como diera lugar debía continuar así- el caso de Sirius me dejo muchas dudas al respecto, en especial por el hecho de que Remus Lupin desapareció casi el mismo día en que Sirius fue liberado de Azkaban.

-Tal vez eran cómplices –opinó secamente Ojo loco pero Albus simplemente negó con la cabeza reflexivamente, también había incluido esa alternativa pero había muchas cosas que no cuadraban, Moody por otra parte parecía haber dado con otra revelación- ¿Qué noticias tienes de la comunidad de hombres lobo?

-Las mismas que el ministerio, nada reciente desde que presentaron las patentes por la pócima matalobos y se aislaron en su propio refugio, apartados de todos –dijo pesadamente- Cornelius no podría haber estado más encantado con eso igual que su nueva secretaria la Srta. Umbridge –agregó un tanto decepcionado- Remus me escribió diciendo que había decidido unírseles, no he tenido noticia alguna después de eso.

-¿No sabes si traman algo? –Preguntó Moody haciendo uso de su habitual desconfianza, pero su escucha solo negó.

-No sale demasiada información, pero no hay indicios de que hagan nada aparte de darle un refugio y una familia a personas de su misma condición.

-Eso no prueba que sean inocentes.

-Tampoco prueba lo contrario Alastor –el aludido simplemente gruñó, decidiendo que lo mejor era cambiar la conversación Dumbledore continuó- por cierto ¿Cómo te va con tu nueva estudiante? –Moody gruñó más fuerte esta vez.

-¿En qué rayos estaba pensando Scrimgeour? –Rezongo.

-Yo pienso que Rufus cree que tienes mucho por enseñar a las futuras generaciones de aurores –opinó con desenfado su escucha, aunque parecía divertirle un tanto la situación de su amigo, el cual bufó.

-Y yo pienso que solo quería fastidiarme –opinó a su vez el antiguo auror mientras avanzaba hacia una mesilla en donde se encontraba una carpeta y la tomaba para revisarla nuevamente con expresión disgustada- o quería deshacerse de ella, el último auror que intentó instruirla la definió con una sola palabra: _Atolondrada_, y lo subrayó.

Dumbledore parecía a punto de objetar algo pero el timbre de la puerta lo interrumpió, _por lo menos es puntual,_ murmuró dando por sentado quien sería, ambos se despidieron mientras el auror colocaba cerrojos de seguridad frente a su chimenea para evitar que alguien forzara la red flu de su casa intentando tomarlo por sorpresa y luego se dirigió a la entrada, desde luego que inspecciono a la persona que estaba allí antes de siquiera girar al pasillo que daba a la entrada.

En ese momento se detuvo en seco sin poder creer lo que su ojo le mostraba, no duró en ese estado más de un segundo antes de sacar su varita y asomarse para tener blanco de tiro con anticipación, pero de alguna forma eso pareció ser lo que su visitante esperaba, la puerta salió volando arrancada por sus gozones como si nada en dirección de Moody, éste la esquivo regresando detrás la pared del corredor pero en cuanto pasó, salió de su escondite dirigiendo toda clase de maldiciones en dirección de la entrada, solo que para ese momento ya no había nadie allí por lo que solo consiguió terminar de destruirla, sin darle importancia al estado de su recibidor su ojo empezó a girar en todas direcciones en busca del intruso, lo encontró justo a su espalda, pero cuando se giró para enfrentarlo de nuevo se dio cuenta que no estaba atacándolo, solo estaba de pie allí enseñando las manos y sujetando su varia con dos dedos para que pudiera ver que no pretendía atacar, lentamente bajo la varia al suelo y la deslizó hasta los pies del auror.

-Lamentó lo de la puerta –se disculpó- pero dadas las circunstancias me habrías aturdido a través de ella y quería la oportunidad de hablar.

Moody no le quito razón a dicha lógica pero todavía seguía observando al muchacho frente a él, parecía en edad de empezar el colegio, moreno y delgado aunque eso parecía más porque la ropa que llevaba era por lo menos un par de tallas demasiado grandes para él, sus ojos eran de un verde asombroso aunque se notaban opacos en una mirada serena, casi fría, una mirada que escondía y, para alguien como Moody, delataba mucho al mismo tiempo, fuera de aquello era idéntico a James y se notaba de quien había heredado el color de ojos, vestía unos vaqueros gastados, una chaqueta del mismo material, unos tenis y una camiseta verde claro, no llevaba nada guardado ni algún tipo de ocultamiento para esconderlo u otra varita, sin quitarle el ojo mágico de encima Alastor levantó la varita del chico e hizo una seña para que se moviera, antes de entrar a la sala reparó precozmente la puerta y ambos tomaron asiento y el veterano guerrero tomó la palabra.

-Vamos a esperar una hora para que yo pueda estar seguro que eres quien yo creó –dijo secamente sin dejar de apuntarle, al paso sacaba de entre su chaqueta un reloj de bolsillo.

-Por mí no hay problema, pero quiero dejar algo en claro.

-¿Qué es?

-Quiero que esta charla se mantenga en privado hasta que termine, si luego de eso quieres decirle a Albus Dumbledore o a quien sea no tengo problema.

-¿Piensas que en ese tiempo serás capaz de convencerme que no lo divulgue? –Le preguntó con parsimonia.

-Te ofreceré un trato, si lo tomas o lo dejas es decisión tuya.

-¿Por qué aceptaría tus términos?

-Porque es la única manera en que me quedare lo suficiente para que puedas averiguar algo sobre mi, además ambos sabemos que sea o no Harry Potter no te arriesgaras a quitarme ambos ojos de encima mientras este aquí.

-Podría simplemente aturdirte ahora –sugirió encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto despreocupado, aunque esperaba a ver que le contestaba, suponía que el chico ya había sopesado esa posibilidad, por la leve sonrisa que apareció en su rostro confirmó que estaba en lo cierto, lo cual no hizo que se sintiera para nada más tranquilo.

-En el momento en que esa idea pase seriamente por tu cabeza Alastor Moody, en ese momento recuperare mi varita y desapareceré, literalmente –contestó Harry- estoy seguro de que Albus Dumbledore te contó de nuestro breve encuentro el año pasado –comentó observando la sala con cierto interés- así que sabes que en realidad puedo escapar de aquí si es necesario…

-Mientras seas quien dices ser –le interrumpió bruscamente el auror, su ojo mágico cada diez segundos o algo así daba un par de giros asegurando el resto de la zona, su otro ojo se mantenía fijo en el área que circundaba a su "huésped".

-Se muy bien que no podré convencerte de nada que no confirmes por ti mismo –comentó sin molestarse por la interrupción- así que cada palabra que se diga antes de eso sale sobrando.

Dicho esto ambos guardaron silencio por la próxima hora, la cual pareció un rustico juego de estatuas, ambos con la atención fija sobre su contrario y de vez en cuando paseando por el resto de la habitación como en espera de algo.

La tapa del reloj se cerró con un leve clic que fue bastante audible dada la silenciosa atmósfera pero el significado de esto no hizo que Moody dejara de apuntarle en todo momento.

-De acuerdo, asumamos que eres Potter –el chico solo puso los ojos en blanco- en ese caso debería decirle a Dumbledore que estas aquí.

-Deberías, probablemente –concordó el moreno pero ahora se veía más atento y su vista estaba fija en la varita de Moody, la cual finalmente, y para asombro del mismo chico, dejo de apuntarle.

-Pero mantendré mi palabra, por ahora, así que tienes cinco minutos –avisó volviendo a abrir su reloj pero solo para mirar la hora.

-En realidad solo necesito el tiempo que te lleve leer esto –dijo sacando un papel de su bolsillo, cuidando de hacerlo suficientemente despacio para no activar nuevamente la paranoia de Moody.

-¿Un contrato mágico? –Preguntó al revisarlo.

-Así fue como conseguí un trato con vampiros, duendes y veelas –explicó escuetamente, la forma en que Moody levanto su ojo para verlo le confirmo algo- asumo que no sabían eso último, como sea –se acomodó un poco más en el sillón mientras Moody leía el contrato.

Al terminar estaba mucho más reflexivo de lo que se le habría visto jamás, ni siquiera en la guerra, pese a su enorme experiencia en el campo de batalla, pese a que estaba acostumbrado a tomar decisiones de las que dependerían la vida de muchos, pero para este tipo de cosas sería más apropiado Dumbledore, no era un asunto estratégico o de mesa de guerra, se rasco la barba insipiente un momento mientras pensaba en cómo proceder y si el chico lo busco a él precisamente porque sabía que se encontraría en ese tipo de predicamento, finalmente se decidió por algo.

-¿Por qué precisamente yo? –Inquirió interesado.

-Aún en circunstancias óptimas, tú serías la mejor opción como maestro en esta área –contestó directamente mirando al auror- en mi caso tal vez incluso más que eso.

-Eso es otro asunto –intervino Ojo loco dejando a un lado el documento- si solo una de cada diez de las historias que hemos recogido acerca de ti sobre lo que has hecho estos años son ciertas (y hay pocas dudas de que así sea), no veo por qué necesitas lecciones de duelo.

-Por la misma razón por la que resultarías un mejor maestro que Albus Dumbledore, incluso si consiguiera convencerlo seriamente de que me enseñara, no se trata de quien sea más poderoso, sino de quien es más ingenioso, experimentado y adaptable explícitamente en una batalla y ese por mucho eres tú.

-Me estas sobrestimando muchacho –le contradijo acomodándose solo un poco en su sillón haciendo que fuera más sencillo tomar su varita de necesitarla- hace mucho que pase mi apogeo.

-Tienes mucho más que ofrecer de lo que te imaginas Moody –contestó el chico, el auror hizo una leve mueca, era la segunda persona que le decía eso apenas esa mañana y le hacía cierta gracia tomando en cuenta quien se lo dijo primero.

-¿Y si acaso yo aceptará esto…? –Retomó el papel releyendo la última parte.

-La clausula está muy clara, en cuanto terminemos iré voluntariamente con Dumbledore y el resto dependerá de él –Ojo loco miro especulativamente al chico por un largo rato antes de retomar la palabra.

-Has pasado los últimos nueve años escondiéndote, bastante bien debo añadir, ¿por qué hacer esto ahora? –Inquirió, y luego de pensárselo un momento añadió- y ya que estamos en esto, si no te importa satisfacer mi curiosidad, ¿En dónde rayos estuviste muchacho? –Ahora fue el turno de Harry para pensar en qué y cómo decirlo, finalmente saco de debajo de su camiseta un bulto de tela al que Moody no le había prestado mucha atención cuando lo reviso, ahora sin embargo podía identificar plenamente de que se trataba- la capa de James.

-Imaginó que el profesor Dumbledore ya tiene sus sospechas, y posiblemente te las dijo –Moody no contestó pero no era necesario.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?

-Ningún mortifago ni nada que se le parezca –le aseguró el chico- prueba de ello es que el hechizo de mi madre no funciono con él. A partir de entonces me escondió en un orfanato en Londres protegido para que ningún mago pudiera hallarme allí, el día de mi quinto cumpleaños volvió y me contó lo sucedido.

-¿Qué te contó exactamente? –Quiso saber el auror.

-Cómo murieron mis padres, quien era para el mundo mágico, quien era Voldemort y el tipo de peligro general en el que me encontraba –resumió impasible.

-Era lo mismo que Dumbledore te había dejado en esa carta a tus tíos –esperó un momento- ¿Ese sujeto te conto que tienes una familia?

Harry rio sin gracia

-Los Dursley son una familia, pero no la mía, ellos habrían destruido la carta tras leerla –masculló con la expresión de recordar algo desagradable, al final su rostro solo lucía un poco decepcionado- los conocí, ellos no me vieron pero yo vi lo suficiente para saber que no hubieran agradecido que _"algo",_ usando una de sus propias descripciones, como yo viviera en su impecable casa, y sinceramente yo prefería que volvieran a inocularme con veneno de basilisco a tener que hacerlo. Luego de conocerlos supe que estuve mucho mejor en el orfanato. Cuando la persona que me dejo allí volvió me dio opciones, otra cosa que dudo que el director hubiera hecho.

-¿Qué opciones? Y ¿Por qué?

-Podía volver, seguir con el plan de Dumbledore y esas cosas o construir mi propio camino y él me enseñaría como hacerlo, en eso he estado los pasados cinco años –en esta parte su mirada se torno lejana, apenas entonces reparó en el tiempo que había pasado desde que escucho aquella voz en su cabeza mientras estaba en el patio del orfelinato, había conocido personajes para los que cinco años eran solo un pestañeo, otros para los que eran una vida pero para él seguía siendo difícil catalogar esos cinco años.

Infierno, paraíso, ya había vivido un poco de ambos, mucho más del primero, y si lo pensaba esos cinco años lo separaban de una vida que realmente jamás fue suya, solo un escondite más que dejaría con el tiempo y el Harry de ese entonces era tan diferente que era como si hubiesen pasado mil vidas desde que Jessica lo llamó para partir el pastel cumpleaños, de su cumpleaños. Fue devuelto al presente por el mismo Moody que le miraba extrañado ante su forma de reaccionar digna de algún veterano como lo era él mismo.

-Aún no me dices lo más importante ¿por qué?

-Porque es la única persona que podría odiar a Voldemort aún más que yo, sin embargo no puede matarlo, esa es mi tarea… la segunda condición que puso para aceptar entrenarme.

-¿Cuál era la primera?

-Antes de matar a Voldemort, debo ser capaz de matarlo primero a él.

Un silencio cayó sobre ambos tras la respuesta, Moody observaba al chico que había aceptado asesinar a su maestro a la edad de cinco años con mucha menor sorpresa que cualquier otro en sus zapatos, no dijo nada pero su ojo normal le revelaba a Harry las dudas que aún le quedaban, por lo que se decidió a continuar.

-Igual que yo él lo perdió todo, más de una vez, incluso dejo de existir para buscar la forma de acabar para siempre con el innombrable, pero cerca del final eso llegó a ser su único propósito, ya no tenía la fuerza para terminarlo así que decidió encontrar a alguien capaz de concluir su camino y que aún tuviera uno delante de éste…

-Ahí es donde entras tú.

El pelinegro asintió y ambos guerreros, el joven y el veterano, se sumieron nuevamente en un silencio reflexivo, lentamente Moody levanto su varita bajo la atenta vista del ojiverde y una corte apareció en su palma dejando caer unas gotas sobre el pergamino, con una sonrisa el Potter lo emulo y el contrato quedó sellado.

* * *

-¡En verdad siento mucho llegar tarde! ¡Pero le aseguro que pase por las calles que cruzaban con esta, al menos cien veces, y no la encontraba! –Se continuaba disculpando una jovencita de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, con cabello purpura, rostro en forma de corazón, camiseta y vaqueros, mientras seguía a un Moody que ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado volver a la tutoría de aspirantes a auror.

-Ya te dije que no importa –le espeto por decima vez.

En realidad Moody sabía que la chica había llegado tarde más de una hora porque Harry colocó un hechizo en su calle para aislarla y que nadie la notara mientras él estaba allí, razón por la cual nadie se percató del alboroto que armo el chico al volar la puerta o Moody al volar el resto de la entrada, sin embargo en todo el tiempo que se tomaron para arreglar sus negocios el auror había olvidado que esperaba a su "otra" aprendiz, la cual por ese mismo conjuro había pasado rodeando la misma calle una y otra vez sin dar con el domicilio del veterano soldado, tenía que admitir que la chiquilla tenía voluntad, o terquedad por dónde se lo viese, cualquier otro habría tirado la toalla a los veinte minutos, ni se diga una hora.

-Pero…

-¿Viniste a hablar o a aprender? –Le cortó bruscamente- ahora pasa a la sala hay alguien más que estará presente en la lección, y que no se repita –agregó de último mientras iba por unas cosas.

Aún algo extrañada por la situación paso al lugar indicado en donde ya se habían movido los muebles para dejar un espacio libre.

-Hola.

La voz un poco infantil aunque algo seca la tomo por sorpresa ya que no había visto al niño sentado a un lado de la entrada, por reflejo dio un respingo tirando una mesita a su lado, intentó salvar el reloj sobre esta pero esto solo salto entre sus dedos varias veces antes de caer y… levitar en el aire, paso un momento antes de que el reloj volviera a colocarse sobre la mesa, paso otro más hasta que la chica de extraño color de cabello se diera cuenta de quien había salvado el objeto.

-No pretendía sorprenderte –se disculpo el moreno guardando su varita, la joven en cambio le contesto con una sonrisa cargada de alivio.

-No te preocupes esto me pasa siempre –le aseguró acercándose- pero no habría sido una buena manera de empezar con un nuevo maestro que seguro ya piensa mal de mí por hacerlo esperar una hora ¿no crees?

-Sí… seguro –contestó tratando de sonar casual.

-Pero, no se supone que hagas eso fuera de Hogwarts, no recibiste la nota o ¿finalmente Dumbledore dejo de enviarlas? –Preguntó lo ultimó con un toque de emoción, Harry pestañeó, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con personas tan "animadas" tratando de ser cortes empezó a contestarle.

-Nada de eso, es solo que aún no he empezado el colegio –le corrigió antes de salirse por las ramas- hay una especie de laguna jurídica en ese asunto.

-¿En serio? –El pelinegro asintió- ¡y yo me entero cuando estoy por cumplir la mayoría de edad! Sabes, me siento como si hubiera desperdiciado la mitad de mi vida, por cierto me llamo Nimphadora Tonks, pero si me llamas por mi nombre lo lamentaras prefiero que me llamen Tonks –Harry la miro un rato extrañado, su padrino siempre había sido del tipo bromista así que no le era extraño una persona que actuara así, pero en Sirius podía sentir un peso y preocupación constantes, de esta bruja en cambio… bueno sentía que todo lo decía de forma natural y a juzgar por sus pensamientos decía lo que le pasaba por la cabeza sin meditarlo mucho, lo cual ya era bastante extraño, la escucho hablar un rato más hasta que Moody volvió con un extraño aparato parecido a una radio antigua- Wuau, ¿Para qué sirve eso?

-Es un MRM –ante la cara que puso Tonks el viejo se dispuso a explicar- Medidor de Resonancia Mágica, es un modelo viejo pero servirá, antes cuando un auror ingresaba a la academia se realiza una medición del alcance de sus poderes o la fuerza de su núcleo mágico para saber si podría con el entrenamiento avanzado, entonces se necesitaba un mínimo de 85 para ingresar a la academia –prosiguió mientras encendía el aparato y tomo dos varillas conectadas a este, su ojo mágico se centro en Harry a su espalda sin que este lo notara- hoy en día se sabe que el control de tu magia te permite el mismo resultado, pero si tu conteo es mayor tus hechizos son innatamente más fuertes y te permite realizar conjuros con menor agotamiento, además este número sigue incrementándose durante toda tu vida a no ser que dejes de usar tus poderes de forma permanente –finalmente tenía el aparto listo- no es para decisiones absolutas pero me dará una idea de cuáles serán las mejores prácticas.

Solo entendió la mitad de lo que dijo pero la aspirante a auror tomo las varillas y tras unos segundos la aguja alcanzó un 76 y se quedó allí, Moody asintió, estaba bien para empezar pero tendría que poner atención en hacerla practicar su resistencia, un poco más expectante se los paso al moreno. Sin importar la sorpresa, o leve indignación, en la cara de la metamorfomaga para Moody fue poco desconcertante, el 165, si acaso lo encontró un tanto decepcionante, era sin duda un promedio respetable para cualquier mago adulto, incluso entre los mejores aurores, hasta donde recordaba su promedio rebasaba los 240 y el de Dumbledore era algo más del doble, Voldemort estaba en ese mismo nivel. Sin embargo esperaba algo más de ese niño, pensó que tal vez estaba ocultando algo, que no hubiera escuchado de una forma de ocultar tu MRM no implicaba que no existiera.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Le preguntó un poco de reproche y sorpresa Tonks al moreno luego de ver la cifra que alcanzó.

-Tu compañero de prácticas –contestó Moody por él ante la sorpresa de ambos- ambos saben lo básico de batirse en duelo así que veremos de lo que son capaces.

Con un movimiento despejo la sala, Tonks se vio extrañada pero Harry se limitó a sacar su varita y apartarse unos pasos sin despegar su vista de ella, la peli violeta decidió no prejuzgar al chico solo por su edad y agradeció haber visto esa cifra antes, sin saber que eso no haría mucha diferencia.

-¡Expelliarmus! –Exclamó la chica de entrada el tiro fue directo pero igualmente el ojiverde lo desvió sin problemas y luego se limitó a esperar el siguiente ataque, Tonks continuó atacando con un creciente sentimiento de frustración al ver como ningún conjuro que conocía lograba alcanzarlo, él solo continuaba allí de pie bloqueando o desviando las ataques- ¡Ya has algo! –Le reclamó luego de 15 minutos sin cambios con la frente empapada en sudor.

-Desmaius –fue la respuesta del chico tomándola por sorpresa antes de salir volando al otro lado de la estancia sin sentido.

¡Revancha! Fue lo primera que dijo Tonks al despertar Harry solo asintió ante la afirmativa de Moody pero luego de cuatro intentos con iguales resultados el auror dejo el asunto por zanjado antes de hacerle algunas recomendaciones sobre conjuros que le convendría practicar para su siguiente reunión, una vez que la chica, que parecía más emocionada que decepcionada por sus derrotas prometiéndole que la próxima vez lo vencería, se fue, Moody observó largamente al chico antes de preguntarle.

-¿Te sientes satisfecho?

-No fue precisamente un duelo difícil, pero no es lo que querías saber verdad. Y bien ¿Cuál es el veredicto?

-Que es bueno que no te sientas satisfecho porque no tienes por qué estarlo en absoluto –contestó con algo de brusquedad, Harry lo observó interesado si bien no esperaba una crítica tan cruda eso significaba que Moody en verdad tenía mucho que enseñarle- la única diferencia entre esa chica y tú es la cantidad de hechizos que saben usar y la coordinación con sus pies.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Lejos de sonar ofendido Moody notó que el Potter sonaba por primera vez interesado en algo.

-Lazar maldiciones, bloquearlas en resumen atacar frontalmente, si conoces los bloqueos y ataques adecuados eres como un dragón acorazado, casi invulnerable y devastador a tu paso –explicó Harry entendía a lo que se refería, esa era su forma de atacar pero nunca le había representado un problema- pero hasta un dragón puede caer por el conjuro más simple en un punto vulnerable. Muchos magos obtienen tal dominio de los bloqueos que son prácticamente intocables y con suficientes maldiciones en su haber se creen invencibles –le relató, no con despreció sino con dureza y un rastro de decepción- sin embargo hasta el mejor escudo tiene una abertura y él día que alguien la encuentra ese será sin duda su último día.

-¿Puedes enseñarme a hacer eso? –Fue lo único que preguntó el chico, ante la mirada interrogante de Moody se explayó- ¿Puedes enseñarme cómo encontrar ese punto?

-A su tiempo Potter –le contestó cortante- que cada escudo tenga un punto débil no significa que cualquiera pueda encontrarlo, de momento nos centraremos en hacer que veas cuales son los tuyos.

No dijo nada más antes de lanzar su primera maldición contra el moreno que ya la desvió por un pelo, sin embargo los ataques continuaron, algunos transformaron el piso haciendo que fuera más difícil caminar mientras que Moody aprovecho para usar un sillón como barricada, solo sacaba su varita para lanzar más conjuros pero gracias a su ojo no necesitaba arriesgarse asomar la cabeza a diferencia de Harry que luego de imitar una barricada con una mesa no paso más de diez minutos antes de ser abatidos por una de las maldiciones del auror, cuando despertó, Moody lo estaba esperando con su expresión de siempre, desconfiado, atento y adusto.

-Si no te lo vas a tomar en serio mejor vete chico –le dijo bruscamente, mientras se levantaba sonrió de lado.

-Te diste cuenta, eh –comentó quitándose la chaqueta, una camiseta sin mangas permitía ver un par de enormes tatuajes de curiosas formas, un fénix y un dragón abarcaban desde los omoplatos hasta los codos, pero lo extraño era la forma en que con sus alas abrazaban los antebrazos, espalda, pecho y abdomen del hechicero como si fueran cadenas, que dudosamente estaban allí por la moda- mi restricción tiene un motivo.

-Si quieres que te enseñe tienes que decirme algunas cosas, no me interesa lo que hayas hecho para estar así –se adelantó a lo que podría suponer el pelinegro- pero algo capaz de bloquear tu magia es un dato importante, si puede interferir con lo que tenga que enseñarte conviene más que me lo digas –le avisó secamente antes de volver a ponerse en posición, Harry hacía lo propio mientras llevaba una mano a su brazo izquierdo, donde tras un murmullo el ave en el pareció despertar retrayendo sus alas para liberar su presa e iluminando su mirada.

-Segundo asalto entonces.

* * *

¡TRASH!

-¡¿Pero por qué? Un intento más...

-¡Ya déjalo niña, has hecho diez intentos! –Le reclamó Moody ya cansado- además esto no es un ejercicio sino una verificación, y ya constatamos bastante cuál es tu punto flaco D-I-S-C-R-E-C-I-Ó-N –recalcó haciendo que Tonks bajara la cabeza como niña regañada.

La sala en esos momentos había sido arreglada para una pequeña prueba de sigilo, el piso era mucho más resbaloso y los muebles habían sido colocados de modos que tuvieras que sortearlos para atravesar el salón, caminar con sigilo sirve igual para evitar resbalar, si sabes hacerlo en realidad no es ningún problema. Moody acostumbraba hacer pruebas simples solo para encontrar cuales eran las fallas, pasarla no garantizaba que fueras bueno, pero fallarla significaba que tenias alguna deficiencia en ello (o en el caso de Tonks deficiencia absoluta), aún no entendía como aquella chica se las había ingeniado para tirar ocho de los diez muebles en su primer intento, cuando luego de tirar el primero debes volver a empezar, alguna mejora, si es que la hubo, es que en este último solo derribo cinco. Moody la había dejado intentarlo tantas veces por dos razones, en primera para cerciorarse de algo, como esperaba no se rindió en ningún momento, y en segunda por que hasta cierto punto fue gracioso, aún ahora estaba casi reprimiendo una sonrisa. Pero por muy impresionante que fuera la persistencia no le serviría de nada en el campo, allí solo tendría una oportunidad. Salió dejando a sus aprendices solos mientras iba por los materiales para otra pequeña prueba.

Tonks observó a su maestro salir con un aura de depresión mientras observaba a su compañero de prácticas sentado en una esquina aparentemente aburrido ojeando una vieja revista, como había sido costumbre en el último mes apenas si hablaba, no porque ella no intentara sacarle alguna platica, era aburridísimo tomar clases con dos estatuas con caras de póker permanentes que ¡vaya Merlín a saber en que estarán pensando!, aún no conseguía vencer a James en ningún duelo pero ya los mantenía por más tiempo, incluso lo forzaba a tomar acción, esquivar y moverse, en ese momento quería pedirle algún consejo, después de todo él había pasado la pista en un intento y caminando con tal naturalidad que casi parecía como si estuviera paseando, dando un pesado suspiró abrió la boca y…

-No te atormentes Tonks –le cortó antes de que empezara a hablar- ya escuchaste a Moody, esto es solo para saber en qué fallas, tendrás tres años para superar tu torpeza en la academia de aurores –le alentó.

-Suenas como mi madre –masculló de mal humor- y es de mala educación no dejar hablar a los demás ¿sabías?

-Ahora tú suenas igual que Andrómeda -¡auch! Ese había sido un golpe muy bajo, pero fue otra cosa lo que llamó su atención.

-¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi madre? –Le preguntó extrañada, el chico ni siquiera levantó la mirada de la revista para contestar

-Andrómeda Black, desterrada de su familia por casarse con un nacido muggle, Ted Tonks –resumió como si diera un reporte sin dejar su tono levemente aburrido- no es un apellido que se dé entre los magos pero es aún más extraño alguien que, sin relación, siga la tradición Black y le dé el nombre de alguna estrella a su hija, _Nimphadora._

-¿Nunca te han dicho que eres condenadamente irreverente para un chico de tu edad? –Le cuestionó apretando los dientes.

-¿Qué si me lo han dicho? –Repitió con gracia fingida- busca la palabra irreverente en un diccionario y veras una foto mía pegada allí.

-Vamos, eso es lo más… -decía mientras aprovechando que un librero estaba cerca tomo un grueso tomo y empezó a buscar, cuando llegó a la página indicada su mandíbula cayó hasta abajo- ¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso? –Allí estaba una foto de él saludando con el lema abajo que rezaba _irreverente_.

-Es un hechizo proteico –explicó sin ganas- solo los magos pueden verlo.

-No sabía que se podía hacer eso ¿Esto está en todos los diccionarios?

-Claro que no, aún con el conjuro sí marcas un diccionario solo son afectados los que fueron impresos con ese, pero hay miles de diccionarios diferentes con diferentes ediciones, esa foto fue una especie de broma que una… amiga mía pensó muy divertida hacerme porque la hice enojar, no me gusta mucho la publicidad y ella lo sabe así que se dedico a marcar tantos diccionarios como pudo para molestarme.

-Bueno, pero dejando esto de lado –continuó Tonks devolviendo el libro- ¿No podrías darme un consejo por lo menos?

-Siendo honestos, necesitas mucho más que un consejo –le dijo directamente acomodándose en un sillón- parece que tus pies nunca van a cooperar contigo.

-Gracias –le contestó mordazmente la joven de cabello cambiante.

-Aunque hay otras alternativas –murmuró antes de callarse, pero ya era muy tarde Tonks ya estaba sobre él.

-¡¿Qué alternativas? ¡Vamos! ¡Dime! ¡Por favor!

-¡Déjame respirar y te digo! –Le gritó soltándose- ¿Estas familiarizada con la aparición? –Tras escuchar la pregunta la expresión de Tonks decayó.

-¿Esa es tu alternativa? –Preguntó decepcionada- aunque es una opción no es muy recomendable repetirla varias veces o en cualquier lugar y no es un remplazo del sigilo.

-No, pero conozco un método parecido que sí lo es –ante la interrogante Harry se colocó al principio de los obstáculos y bajo la mirada cada vez más asombrada de la joven de cabellos púrpuras se disolvió en el aire en forma de una niebla oscura que paso velozmente a través de todos los objetos sin siquiera moverlos y volvió a su forma original en menos de un segundo, regresó a ver a la maravillada chica con una media sonrisa- el hechizo es _ominus nocturna_ pero una vez que lo haces debes mantener tu mente en el lugar al que quieres ir hasta que llegues sino volverás a la normalidad en medio camino y eso es más peligroso que escindirse puedes quedar aplastada en medio de un muro o algo peor, es un poco más lento que la aparición pero absolutamente silencioso y se puede realizar incluso dentro o a través de protecciones.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó emocionada- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?

-¿Quieres que te cuente la historia o quieres intentarlo? –Respondió evasivo.

Solo pudieron hacer un intento ya que Moody regresaría pronto y no salió perfecto pero Tonks estaba que saltaba de alegría por haber atravesado la sala por completo solo tirando la última mesita, no consiguió mantener la concentración todo el tramo y su avance como niebla era mucho más lento que el de Harry, aunque era la primera vez que veía a un mago usar ese conjuro, él lo había diseñado a partir del viaje sombra de los vampiros para que un mago normal pudiera viajar así pero no lo necesitaba (lo creó porque pensaba que podría serle útil a Sirius). Como fuera, Tonks le pareció merecedora de obtener aquel pequeño presente, solo necesitaba persistencia y lo perfeccionaría con el tiempo, así que podía dar por hecho que lo haría.

* * *

La brisa mañanera sacudía levemente la oscura túnica del hombre al abandonar el bar titulado como "Las tres escobas", varios se preguntaban como haría dicho individuo de piel cetrina para sobrevivir al calor del medio día en pleno verano con semejante conjunto de ropas, sin embargo este no les prestaba la menor atención, concentrado en su trayecto por el camino abandonaba el pueblo en dirección del formidable castillo de piedra que desde hace 1 milenio se alzaba orgulloso entre las colinas.

Una mujer de severa expresión, que se veía un poco turbada en esos momentos, lo esperaba en la entrada y se sumo a su trayectoria tras intercambiar un breve saludo con él.

-¿Sucedió algo? –Preguntó el recién llegado con calma mientras avanzaban, sin embargo estaba tan atento a las palabras de su escucha como lo estaba del camino que le faltaba por recorrer para encontrar las respuestas. Está solo negó con los labios apretados en gesto de frustración.

-Sé lo mismo que tú Severus –le contestó- Albus insistió en que estuviéramos todos los jefes de casa para dar las noticias.

-¿Los jefes de casa? –Repitió deteniéndose para asegurarse de haber escuchado bien, la directora de la casa Gryffindor lo imitó.

-Así es, yo también le pregunte y dijo que solo había mandado a llamar a los jefes de casa –un leve movimiento de sus ojos, apenas perceptible para los ojos negros del hombre frente a ella, constataron que estaban solos en antes de que continuara- no llamó a nadie más de la orden.

-En tal caso no debe ser algo serio –dedujo el hombre retomando el camino con un leve tono de irritación, aunque también de alivió. Si bien el director podía haberle enviado una lechuza con todo el asunto en lugar de tenerlo al pendiente, la expresión de su colega sin embargo no abandonó su preocupación anterior.

-También pensé eso, pero… Albus parecía preocupado –eso logró hacer que el profesor de pociones se detuviera otra vez, ambos cruzaron miradas un rato antes de reanudar su marcha con mayor prisa que antes, al cruzar la gárgola de la entrada fueron recibidos por el típico _pase_ desde el interior.

En la oficina del susodicho ya se encontraban los jefes de las casa de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw ya se encontraban allí con la misma confusión ante el motivo de aquella imprevista reunión, el director por su parte se encontraba frente a su ventana con la mirada perdida en el paisaje.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de esta reunión señor director? –Preguntó directamente el jefe de Slytherin, no tenía la paciencia de sus colegas para esperar a que el Mago superior les explicara para que habían sido llamados, ante esto Dumbledore suspiró pesadamente antes de encarar a su cuerpo docente.

-La razón Severus… son en realidad dos, no estoy seguro de cuál sea la principal –los presentes parpadearon ante la extraña respuesta, pero el hombro solo continuó- ya que no fui yo quien organizo esta reunión sino que Alastor me pidió que los reuniera para decirnos algo.

-¿Moody? –Gruñó Snape.

-¿Para qué nos reuniría Ojo Loco? El detesta tratar con la gente –intervino la profesora Sprout, aunque un poco reprensibles sus términos fueron en realidad los más precisos para definir la actitud del huraño hombre.

-Supongo que tienes por lo menos una sospecha Albus –esta vez la vocecilla del pequeño profesor Flitwick fue la que intervino.

-Una, y es por eso que les he pedido venir un poco antes de la hora a la que cite a Alastor –empezó mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio- hay pocos motivos por los que alguien como él pediría una audiencia –le dio una significativa mirada a la profesora de herbolaria- pero creo que solo una tarea que le haya encomendado requeriría que pidiera vernos, la misma tarea que ha mantenido la orden como prioridad los pasados diez años.

Ahora tenía sin lugar a dudas la atención del grupo, aunque todos demostraron sorpresa las reacciones adjuntas fueron bastante variadas, los directores del águila y el tejón se notaban ansiosos, la directora de los leones parecía un poco esperanzada y finalmente el líder de la casa de la serpiente pareció superar su sorpresa por incredulidad.

-¿En verdad cree eso, Director? Hemos pasado diez años sin una sola pista, ¿Por qué de repente piensa que Moody pudo haber encontrado algo?

-Han habido pistas Severus –le contradijo suavemente el anciano para sorpresa de todos- no han sido muchas ni muy concluyentes, más que todo indicios y es por eso que he limitado esta información a Alastor, no quería involucrar a nadie en caso de que se tratara de un error –explicó su discreción a modo de disculpa.

-¿Y fue un error? –Volvió a inquirir el maestro de pociones entornando los ojos, Dumbledore negó.

-Yo mismo tuve la oportunidad de ver a Harry hace algunos meses –dijo reposadamente y aquello fue un disparador que fue capaz de dejar su oficina completamente muda unos segundos antes de que sus profesores empezaran a bombardearlo uno tras otro con toda clase de preguntas.

-¿Cómo que lo viste?

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste de esto Albus?

-Por favor cálmense –llamó al orden, sin perder la calma- lo que encontré cuando lo vi… fue algo que francamente no entraba en mis cálculos y calcule desde las mejores hasta la peor de todas las situaciones.

-¿Y él en que parámetro esta? –Preguntó finalmente el Slytherin que se había mantenido expectante desde la noticia principal.

-De la poca información que he podido reunir acerca de él, no parece seguir el ideal de Voldemort o alguno parecido… pero tampoco puedo precisar que es realmente lo que busca.

-¿Si ya había dado con él por qué no lo trajo con usted? –Preguntó con mayor interés Snape, eso era algo que realmente lo confundía, con una larga exhalación el viejo contestó.

-Porque se me escapó –otra respuesta no anticipado que volvió a dejar en shock momentáneo a los presentes.

-¡¿CÓMO?

-Él dijo… que me le escape –la voz de alguien que acababa de entrar los distrajo a todos con una escena sumamente curiosa.

Moody acababa de llegar… pero no estaba solo, una joven pelirroja envuelta en un traje de cuero negro con dos espadas cortas en su cinto venía con él y entre ambos quien había hablado, un chico tan joven como el menor de sus estudiantes aunque era difícil decirlo a primera vista, su expresión parecía tallada en piedra y sus ojos como dos pedazos de jade, también vestido de negro pero diferente a su acompañante su vestimenta era lustrosa, como si fuera nueva. Sin esperar ninguna invitación se acercó al grupo de maestros y en un veloz movimiento sacó su varita y conjuro tres sillones acolchados individuales, en uno de los cuales se sentó sin perder de vista a los cinco adultos.

-Lamento la interrupción –se disculpó- pero ya que estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas diría que ambos cometimos cierta falta de cortesía, ¿continuamos?

La mayoría se quedaron de una pieza por sus palabras pero hubo uno al que solo parecieron arderle las entrañas por ello.

-Chiquillo arrogante quien te crees para…

-Severus, por favor –le cortó el director antes de volver a centrar su atención tanto en sus visitantes como en su viejo amigo el cual simplemente le dirigió una mirada significativa al muchacho como si en ello estuvieran todas las respuestas que pedía, pareció ser suficiente ya que ahora se fijo en el muchacho nuevamente había crecido lo suyo desde la última vez que lo vio en la madriguera- es un placer volver a verte Harry.

-El placer es mío profesor, sobre todo ahora que terminamos nuestro pequeño juego del gato y el ratón –agregó en forma de broma que hizo al anciano sonreír cálidamente.

-Puedo preguntar a que se debe –indagó, aunque serio, levemente decepcionado, en cierta forma el anciano mago había disfrutado de la frustración en una tarea cada vez más complicada e interesante como era la búsqueda del joven frente a él, al menos desde que supo que en realidad no corría peligro _serio_, y el mismo chico sabía que de haberlo prolongado un año más habría sido atrapado.

-Termine mi instrucción –declaró sencillamente- mi maestro dijo que una vez hecho eso podía hacer lo que quisiera.

-¿Y quién se cree él pare tener dicha autoridad? –La intervención de Severus Snape comenzaba a fastidiarlo pero sabía bien que tenían motivos de sobra para desconfiar de él.

-Eso es algo que él mismo tendrá que decirles, si es que desea hacerlo –le contestó directamente sin variar su tono, el Slytherin se acercó de forma peligrosa (para su propia persona) en un fútil intento de amedrentarlo lo suficiente para que dijera algo más, pero en lugar de eso la presencia del profesor de pociones casi le causaba diversión.

-No me importa quién te creas que eres chiquillo insolente deberías mostrar un poco más de respeto –Harry solo paso olímpicamente de él dirigiéndose a Dumbledore.

-Su colega debería aprender a medir sus palabras profesor, le pueden dar un disgusto algún día –antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar la varita de Harry ya estaba afuera y Snape estaba completamente envuelto en un capullo de telaraña- como hoy.

¡CRASH!

Seguramente Snape habría hecho algún sonido por la impresión de ser arrojado por la ventana del director pero estaba muy bien atado por lo que solo se escucho el crujir de la ventana y las exclamaciones de sorpresa.

-¡Harry! –Le llamó Dumbledore sumamente molesto, también había sacado su varita a un velocidad impresionante y ahora regresaba al profesor al interior de la oficina, por primera vez en mucho tiempo alguien lograba amedrentarlo. Moody observó la escena con cierta diversión ante la expresión en los ojos de Snape, que pasaron a ser de estupefactos a iracundos mientras lo sacaban de aquel envoltorio.

-El capullo hubiera evitado cualquier daño –le aseguró de inmediato antes de reparar la ventana y guardar su varita- y estoy seguro de que el pequeño susto le habría enseñado al profesor Snape que no es conveniente adelantarse a juzgar a una persona por su apariencia.

Antes de que este pudiera reclamar algo Dumbledore lo silencio con la mirada, ya había suficiente conflicto sin que los antiguos rencores del profesor hacía un Potter empezaran más.

-¿Me dices que tu educación termino? –Prosiguió como si nada, el chico asintió- ¿Puedes demostrarlo?

-Claro

Al instante sacó de la bolsa que llevaba colgada al hombro un paquete, que empezó a desdoblar hasta convertirlo en un magnifico baúl de viaje, sin embargo no fue tan impresionante como el ver el interior del mismo tras seguir al joven pelinegro dentro del tercer compartimiento. En este fue, claro está, el jefe de Ravenclaw el más entusiasmado, habían docenas de artefactos encantados, desde tazas hasta muebles y una lustrosa escoba de carreras.

-¡Impresionante! –Dijo con su vocecita una octava más alta por la emoción- ¿Tú hiciste todo esto?

Por respuesta abrió uno de los cajones y rebusco hasta dar con un pedazo de lata, un pase de su varita y este se desenvolvió en forma de una avecilla y empezó a volar por toda la estancia bajo la mirada del profesor que brillaba ante tan esplendida exhibición.

-Un truco barato de exhibición –dijo Snape despectivamente ganándose una mirada indignada de su colega.

-La animación completa de un objeto es uno de los encantamientos más complicados –le reprendió antes de volver su tono levemente burlón- deberías saberlo Severus, ya que casi repruebas mi examen en eso –le recordó ganándose una mirada odiosa.

-¿Qué hay en esta? –Intervino la directora de Hufflepuff tratando de desviar el tema hacía el objeto que por mucho era el más grande en la habitación cubierto por una gran manta.

-Uno de mis grandes orgullos –fue la contestación del chico mientras destapaba la motocicleta, los ojos de Dumbledore centellearon levemente pero nadie más expresó algo salvo por el profesor de encantamientos que se revisaba con hechizos de verificación los encantamientos generales sobre la máquina totalmente maravillado.

-¡Todos son de presencia permanente! ¡Eres en verdad extraordinario muchacho! Esto es…

-Ilegal –completó el profesor de pociones mirando con despreció el artefacto que le recordaba enormemente a una de las personas que más detestaba.

-En realidad no –le contradijo Harry con tranquilidad ganándose una mirada fulminante de este- la ley de uso incorrecto de artefactos muggle tiene una pequeña laguna al respecto, en tanto yo no use la moto, que no la he usado, no constituye una violación lo que esta pueda hacer.

-Dejando de lado eso sigue siendo un trabajo admirable jovencito –prosiguió el pequeño profesor sin dejar de ver el artefacto con admiración.

-Eh… gracias –le contestó un poco extrañado, era quizá la primera vez que alguien lo elogiaba por su trabajo. Generalmente si lo hacía bien su recompensa era no morir de una manera terrible, agonizante y dolorosa. Sentía que le debía algo a aquel profesor así que dando un leve silbido llamó al ave que revoloteaba sobre su cabeza y con una leve transformación (que fue observada atentamente por la profesora McGonagall) le paso al hombrecito una copia exacta del águila de su casa, tras una verificación notó maravillado que la figurilla también tenía un encantamiento permanente- considérelo un recuerdo.

Filius casi fue de saltitos hacía la siguiente habitación la cual lo dejo, de ser posible, aún más impresionado, no por nada había sido campeón de duelo en su, ya lejana, juventud, eso sin contar con los complejos encantamientos en los muñecos de práctica, casi tuvieron que arrastrarlo fuera de allí para pasar al quinto compartimiento. En este fue el turno de la directora de Hufflepuff para entusiasmarse, el detalle personalizado en cada huerto y tipo de planta era admirable al igual que los resultados, entraron entonces en una verborrea bastante técnica de nombres de plantas en latín que solo Snape y Dumbledore reconocieron en su mayor parte, el segundo bastante impresionado y el primero irritado ante aquel engreído muchacho, pero ni siquiera Snape pudo evitar quedarse asombrado por la, a impresión suya, magnifica área de pociones. Había un par de instrumentos (una cúpula de cristal bajo un soporte) que no supo identificar pero por lo demás recorrió todo a detalle sin demostrar lo maravillado que se encontraba, aunque eso no cambiaba su actitud hacía el muchacho sino más bien la reforzaba.

-Un equipo impresionante, lástima en qué este en semejantes manos, seguro no has preparado algo más complicado que una sopa aquí –murmuró con toda la malicia posible ganándose una mirada irritada de Natalia, una casi divertida de Moody y una inexpresiva del mismo Harry, que levanto su varita otra vez, pero cuando Snape estaba listo para hacer lo mismo el conjuro abrió un gabinete a lado del profesor.

-Ya que usted es el experto, por favor dígame –le pidió de manera casual señalando su inventario de pociones.

Algo receloso el hombre metió su ganchuda nariz empezando a revisar los frascos con creciente incredulidad. Con todo, él no era un maestro en aquella área solo porque sí, podía identificar casi cualquier poción, a simple vista, olor o gusto, pero aun así se negaba a aceptar que aquel chiquillo hubiera alcanzado semejante maestría en preparación de pociones a su edad, o a cualquier otra.

-Supongo que tienes al menos instrumentos de verificación –le dijo disimulando lo que pensaba.

-En la gaveta de la mesa de trabajo están los instrumentos ordinarios –le señaló, sin parecer en absoluto molesto con el profesor que dudaba de su habilidad, desde el armario donde se guardaban los ingredientes brutos los cuales eran revisados por la profesora Sprout, con la cual intercambiaba opiniones acerca de los mejores tratamientos para las plantas antes de ser usadas en pociones. Está igual que Flitwick en su momento parecía emocionada por tener alguien con quien hablar de su asignatura predilecta, aun cuando hubiera pocas cosas que restaran por enseñarle a aquel chico.

Ignorándolo luego de recibir la información Snape siguió a la mesa en el centro tomando algunos de los instrumentos allí verifico lo que temía, las pociones de verisaterum, multijugos, Félix felices, veneno sempiterno y otras pocas que llevaba eran autenticas, resopló claramente fastidiado por esto regresando los reactivos a su lugar cuando algo en la gaveta llamó su atención, una piedra parecida a un rubí cubierta de polvo, en un inicio la tomo por un verificador de toxicidad pero no era nada parecido.

-Severus –las voz del director lo distrajo de su análisis pero la cara de este lo hizo aún más, había estupefacción como no la había visto jamás- ¿Podrías dejarme ver eso por favor?

-Sí señor –le contestó aún confundido por su reacción, cuando lo vio revisar aquella piedra con tal escrudiño que solo incrementó su curiosidad, de pronto pareció encontrar lo que buscaba y su gesto se volvió un poco preocupado.

-Harry –llamó este se volvió y tras cursar miradas con el director y lo que este sostenía para atar cabos- ¿Serías tan amable de explicar esto?

-No hay nada que explicar –contestó simplemente- fue mi proyecto final para graduarme como alquimista –la expresión en los ojos de Dumbledore se volvió todavía más sorprendida al escucharlo, se quedaron viendo un largo rato antes de que el anciano profesor decidiera que el muchacho decía la verdad.

-¿Qué tal funciona? –Preguntó finalmente curioso pero sin rastro de malicia.

-Bien supongo –contestó encogiéndose de hombros- pero si me pregunta mi opinión creó que fueron tres años de trabajo prácticamente inútil.

-¿Y eso?

-Hasta ahora solo me ha servido para perder calderos de peltre. Le mostrare –agregó al ver la expresión extrañada del director.

Se acercó al lugar donde guardaba los calderos y extrajo uno mediano de color negro, lo observó un rato antes de suspirar con derrota y llevarlo hasta la mesa, ahora todos le prestaban atención. Puso el caldero dentro de la cúpula de cristal antes de colocar la piedra en un soporte por encima de esta y la pinchó con su varita murmurando un hechizo, al instante un conjuro iluminó por completo el caldero como si de pronto estuviese al rojo vivo, pero solo duro un instante antes de desaparecer, cuando los ojos espectadores se recuperaron del destello se quedaron sin habla, dentro de la cúpula ahora había un caldero dorado brillante, tras retirarlo los profesores se miraron entre sí, McGonagall no pudo evitarlo empezó a revisar el estado de la transmutación, los resultados no le aclararon mucho en realidad, salvo por una cosa.

-Oro macizo –confirmó lo que pensaba el resto antes de regresar a ver al director- ¿Cómo es posible Albus?

-Solo de una forma –respondió sin alterarse señalando la piedra sobre el cristal- una piedra filosofal.

-¡Pero eso no puede ser! –Intervino airadamente- La piedra está… -se cortó casi a punto de hablar de más- sabemos que no puede ser esta.

-No lo es –aclaró Dumbledore- la de Nicolás está a salvo, esta aparentemente es de Harry.

-¡Es imposible! –Exclamó rudamente Snape, todos los demás incluso Moody estaban demasiado impactados por la noticia para decir algo.

-Podríamos confirmarlo más tarde –propuso inalterable el director- sería una buena oportunidad de probar las protecciones.

Sin dar lugar a más objeciones el director pidió a su joven anfitrión que prosiguiera hacía el siguiente compartimiento. Esta vez fue el turno de McGonagall para explayarse en su especialidad, la habilidad de transmutar de Harry era variada pero muy elemental se había centrado en la conjuración de objetos de cualquier clase y la transformación de terrenos completos, era impresionante sin duda su manejo y adaptabilidad con lo que sabía, eso fue patente al verlo atravesar la pista con un grupo de maniquíes buscándolo durante una nevada, pero era claro que se había centrado en las aplicaciones bélicas y de supervivencia que podía obtener de esa asignatura, con todo era patente que estaba en un nivel muy superior al que cualquier alumno de Hogwarts se encontraba tras aprobar sus EXTASIS en las asignaturas principales. Al llegar al octavo compartimiento pudieron darse un descanso mientras Harry utilizaba algunos ingredientes que había recogido del invernadero y preparaba con magia un almuerzo completo en instantes bajo las miradas de incredulidad de los maestros, una que se incrementó cuando todos se sentaron a comer y probaron que en verdad el joven mago era tan hábil en la cocina como en la magia, Moody había visto al chico cocinar varias veces mientras estaba en su casa pero era la primera vez que comía lo que preparaba (él siempre se preparaba lo que comía, pero en esta ocasión decidió que se podía hacer una excepción)

-Una comida deliciosa Harry –le felicitó el director claramente impresionado por la calidad de la cocina que igualaba a los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts.

-Mi maestro me enseño mucho más que solo magia de combate, una vez me dijo que algunos de estos hechizos fueron obra de la misma Helga Hufflepuff pero no me dijo de dónde los saco –comentó el chico ahora llevándolos por la sala hasta la puerta que daba al último compartimiento, pero antes de entrar se volvió contra los invitados- por favor sáquense las botas, la alfombra es un recuerdo muy valioso.

Acto seguido el mismo se quito sus bostas igual que Natalia y Moody, los maestros lo imitaron, incluso Snape a regañadientes. Sin embargo toda protesta que el Slytherin pudiera tener quedó olvidada, la "alfombra" de la que Harry había hablado era en realidad un tapete… que cubría todo el suelo, casi 490 m2 cubiertos por una piel que cualquier mago que estudiase criaturas peligrosas que se respete habría identificado, a Hagrid se le habrían ido las lágrimas de haber entrado allí, había de menos dos mantícoras disecadas, tres quimeras, una cabeza de Gorgona, un enorme gigante disecado y… un basilisco fijo en forma de S en el muro, curiosamente habían algunos trofeos empolvados sobre unos pedestales pero solo Dumbledore les llegó a prestar atención en medio de todo aquello. Ni siquiera Moody había entrado allí por lo que se quedó medio pasmado en la entrada igual que el resto, aunque él y Dumbledore parecían menos impactados, aquello solo les confirmaba lo que ya sospechaban.

-Con qué… en realidad aquellas historias eran ciertas –comentó el director pasando su vista desde el basilisco por la piel de nundu y el gigante- "_la batalla en el valle de la muerte con el hijo del desierto", "la caída del rey serpiente" y "la lucha de los colosos"._

-No debería creer todas las historias que viajan por el desierto profesor –le recomendó Harry aunque su tono sonaba algo tenso, en realidad no le gustaba recordar todo lo que había hecho pero esa cámara estaba allí precisamente para hacer eso, para que nunca olvidara algunas cosas, aquellos monstruos eran solo el inicio, las antorchas estaban llenas de recuerdos que no les mostraría, la espada que ahora reposaba en sus cinto y su propia frialdad adquirida en Azkaban eran acompañantes constantes que le recordarían siempre la clase de monstruo que podría llegar a ser y en el que no quería convertirse. Dumbledore pareció entender su repentino silencio y respetarlo tras un instante en el que nadie más añadió nada la pregunta salió a flote.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora? –Era extraño que fuera Dumbledore, quien siempre tenía una respuesta para todo, el que preguntara aquello aunque pareció hacerlo tanto para sí mismo como para Harry.

-Honestamente yo preferiría dejar las cosas como están –le dijo directamente- la comunidad mágica ya piensa que estoy muerto y quienes me interesa que sepan lo contrario ya lo saben, no podría estar más a salvo ¿o sí?

-Tal vez –concordó Dumbledore- pero no puedes esconderte por siempre Harry.

-En realidad si puedo –discrepó de los más natural- pero no está en mis planes.

-¿Y cuáles son esos? –Preguntó con un poco más de brusquedad el profesor de pociones entornando su mirada sobre el pelinegro.

-Separar la cabeza de Voldemort de su cuerpo, en cuanto consiga uno de nuevo –le contestó directamente mirando el gigante con mirada ausente ignorando los gritos y expresiones de sorpresa y miedo que arrancó el nombre, solo Dumbledore, Moody y Natalia manejaron el guardar sus expresiones neutrales.

-¿Cómo planeas conseguir eso Harry? –El chico le dirigió una mirada cansina al director.

-Escúcheme, usted es libre de desconfiar de mi todo lo que quiera pero del mismo modo no puede esperar que yo confié solo por ser quien es.

-Quiero confiar en ti Harry y del mismo modo me gustaría que confiaras en mí –contestó Dumbledore con calma- pero no me das muchos motivos para hacerlo.

-¿Porque no sabe nada de mi? –Preguntó de forma retórica el pelinegro- es curioso, yo siento lo mismo pero por diferentes motivos, sé todo acerca de usted profesor y esos son motivos suficientes para que prefiera guardarme algunas cosas.

-¡Esto es demasiado! –Para sorpresa de todos, esta vez no fue Snape quien interrumpió sino McGonagall que parecía bastante indignada- no pretendo entender sus motivos Sr. Potter pero Albus Dumbledore ha dedicado su vida a combatir las artes oscuras y…

-Claro que lo ha hecho, aprendió bien su lección la primera vez –interrumpió sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del director, este le devolvía la mirada con pasividad pero el chico podía sentir que no estaba tan calmado como aparentaba, podía percibirlo, no era turbación, ni siquiera sorpresa o temor por haber sido descubierto, era dolor, enterrado muy profundamente. De alguna forma eso elevó un poco más la impresión que tenía del experimentado mago, en realidad le tenía un gran respeto pero también sabía que no podría confiarle la verdad, no aún- fue por lo que Aberforth te rompió la nariz, por lo que nunca la arreglaste, la verdadera razón por la que nunca tomaste el puesto de Ministro de Magia.

-Pero qué…

-Déjalo Minerva –la atajó calmadamente Dumbledore con su atención fija en el muchacho, se veía claramente avergonzado pero no molesto- si sabes todo eso puedo entender que no confíes en mi.

-Mi problema es que usted no confía en si mismo profesor –le dijo con un poco más de empatía por lo doloroso que podía ser recordarle aquello- no sé si será capaz de hacer lo que hay que hacer cuando la piedra de resurrección entre en la ecuación –ante esto la mirada de Dumbledore recuperó su fuerza y se centró en el de nuevo.

-¿Voldemort la tiene?

-Llegó a él como la capa llegó a mi padre, herencia de los Peverell –explicó llanamente- no son el punto principal pero tienen mucho que ver en esta historia.

-Entiendo…

-¿Se puede saber de qué están hablando Albus? –Intervino nuevamente la sub-directora mirando de uno a otro al ver que nadie le contestaba.

-Nada relevante en realidad –contestó el Potter con tal naturalidad que lo único factible habría sido creerle pero lo que en realidad convenció a los suspicaces brujos que los veían de dejar el tema fue la expresión de su líder.

-En todo caso lo importante ahora que has decidido aparecer Harry es saber que haremos a continuación –continuó Dumbledore como si el anterior intercambió sobre su pasado no hubiese ocurrido- hay cosas que me gustaría tratar contigo.

-Quiere que ingrese a Hogwarts –no fue una pregunta y logró que los presentes posaran su vista en el anciano que se veía sorprendido de que Harry lo hubiese anticipado.

-Tengo la seguridad de que encontraras algo en Hogwarts que te hace falta, tal vez no mágicamente hablando pero sin duda indispensable.

-Usted y mi antiguo mentor tiene mucho más en común de lo que creí –comentó pasando su vista por una de las antorchas en el muro- él dijo que habría cosas que no conseguiría en ninguna otra parte, pero… -anticipó la palabra de su escucha- también dijo que sería mi decisión. Aun así dependerá de usted, si quiere que ingrese a su colegio debe mostrarme que hay algo que pueda aprender de él.

-Y eso sería… -anticipó Dumbledore con una cierta idea de lo que el joven propondría.

Harry se enderezó y Dumbledore pudo ver un leve flash de su propio pasado en él, la forma en que se preparaba para continuar, podía verse a sí mismo tratando de juntar toda su determinación, convicción y valor, todo lo que lo llevó a ser lo que era hasta ese momento y obtener la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante y enfrentar, no solo a Gellert, sino algo más grande que un duelo. Sonrió a medias al ver que el hijo de James parecía mucho menos nervioso de lo que él mismo estuvo en su momento (seguramente porque aún no se hallaba frente a su objetivo principal), no pudo evitar un cierto acceso de simpatía por el chico, salió de aquellos pensamientos en los que se había sumido cuando Harry retomó la palabra levantando su varita en su dirección.

-Yo, Harry James Potter proveniente del Valle de Godric, te desafió a un duelo de magia, habilidad y poder.

Exclamaciones variadas se dejaron escuchar tanto por el desafió como por la reacción de la varita, una figura fantasmal mayormente escarlata pero con tintes negros con la forma de un dragón salió de ella y flotó inofensivamente aun conectada por un hilo a esta.

-¡¿Pero qué significa esto?

-¡Ya es suficiente!

-¡Por Dios Albus hazlo entrar en razón!

Cortando las protestas de tres de sus colaboradores (el director de la casa Ravenclaw se había quedado absorto al escuchar aquel reclamo de duelo que nunca pensó volver a presenciar en persona) el director hizo algo que los sorprendió todavía más, se acercó un paso y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar extendió su varita y la cruzo con la del muchacho.

-Yo, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore proveniente del Valle de Godric, aceptó el desafió –pronunció con voz solemne y profunda sin romper la conexión entre varitas, el espectro de un fénix dorado y rojo salió de su varita empezó a hacer círculos con el dragón de Harry- Filius, podrías hacer de juez por favor.

Pese al tono amable que empleó su colega lo miró como si el acabará de pedir que cercenara sus brazos, al principió negó solo con la cabeza, no confiando en su propia voz pero la insistente mirada del director prácticamente lo obligó a adelantarse y tocar con la punta de su varita el cruce entre las de los magos enfrentados, la momento las figuras desaparecieron en un resplandor u las varias de ambos magos adquirieron un resplandor momentáneo quedando cerrado el acuerdo.

-Tiene hasta el atardecer para preparase –dijo apagadamente el profesor Flitwick sin explicar nada más el director guío a sus camaradas fuera del impresionante baúl de vuelta a su oficina, el resto los siguió pero una vez fuera y sin decir una palabra Natalia, Moody y Harry dejaron Hogwarts, por las caras de los dos primeros era claro que Harry tendría que dar algunas explicaciones en breve y Dumbledore tampoco se libraría de aquello pero por suerte estas no fueron muy extendidas ya que ambos debían alistarse.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso de prepararse? –Preguntó Sprout a nadie en particular luego de que el director los había despachado amablemente de su oficina, en realidad el resto no había reparado mucho en aquello, hasta donde sabían para un duelo no necesitaban más que sus varitas y sus segundos (Harry se lo había pedido a Natalia antes de retirarse y Dumbledore hizo lo mismo con Snape, con cierta renuencia el maestro aceptó, Natalia accedió de inmediato).

-¡¿Cómo que a qué se refiere? –Preguntó exaltado el profesor de encantamientos, al ver la expresión que compartían todos sus colegas entendió anonadado que ninguno de ellos entendía la situación- ¡¿Qué ya nadie sabe nada acerca de batirse en duelo?

-¿De qué hablas Flitwick? –Intervino Snape bruscamente- dos magos armados solo con sus varitas luchan hasta que uno se rinda, si uno muere antes o queda inhabilitado para rendirse el segundo toma su lugar –resumió pero el pequeño profesor negó con expresión abatida.

-Eso es un duelo simple, un duelo de magia, habilidad y poder es muy diferente –explicó con un entusiasmo mayor incluso al que tenía al impartir sus clases- se permite el uso de cualquier tipo de magia o preparación previa mientras la incluya en el contrato.

-¿Contrato? –Repitió intrigada Pomona Sprout.

-Ambos magos deben presentar un contrato mágico en el que vengan incluidas todas las preparaciones que hayan tenido a bien llevar al presentarse al duelo, este contrato restringe lo que puedan hacer o las libertades que tengan al luchar.

-Entonces ahora están redactando el contrato –dedujo McGonagall.

-¿Pueden usar cualquier clase de cosas en el duelo? –Preguntó Snape un poco interesado.

-No del todo, solo pueden usar cosas que les pertenezcan por derecho, ya sea porque las hayan creado ellos mismos o porque las hayan ganado en alguna forma. El juez, en este caso su servidor, me encargare de revisar que los objetos en el contrato sean legítimos –terminó de describirles con una palpable emoción- hace mucho que no había visto algo así –concluyó con cierto deje de decepción.

-¿Y eso?

-Fueron prohibidos en el estatuto de máximo secreto cuando se considero que incrementaron el riesgo de exponernos ya que tendían a ser muy… expresivos –pareció dudar un momento en cuál sería la mejor palabra para terminar.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Snape entornando la mirada.

-¿Expresivos?

-Como ya dije puede usarse cualquier cosa que los magos hayan preparado, incluso granadas como el fuego griego o peor.

Los tres que lo seguían se detuvieron pero el pequeño hombre siguió hasta su despacho para preparase él también, en realidad se sentía casi tan emocionado como si él mismo fuera a batirse de nuevo, había echado un muy buen vistazo a lo que el joven Potter tenía en aquel baúl y estaba seguro de que Albus también tenía sus propias ventajas, por lo que podía asegurar que sería muy interesante.

* * *

Era el momento acordado, tanto el joven mago como el anciano se encontraban en los terrenos cerca del bosque prohibido a cierta distancia uno del otro, los contratos ya habían sido entregados y aprobados por Flitwick, este y Dumbledore vestían las túnicas propias de magos aunque estas eran de colores opacos en jaspe y azul claro respectivamente, con mangas un poco más cortas de las muñecas, guantes sin dedos, un par de brazaletes con uno que otro amuleto (piedras escritas con runas) y algunas bolsas colgando en su cinto. Harry por su parte llevaba su traje hecho con la piel del Ragnarok completo, Reaper en su espalda y la varita en su mano, eso se podía ver pero lo que tuviera guardado era otra cosa, sin embargo todo estaba dentro de los parámetros de su propio contrato, al margen del campo se encontraban tanto los segundos a la espera de que fueran necesarios (aunque cada uno sospechaba que aquello podría no presentarse), el Juez y los espectadores (Sprout, McGonagall y Moody).

-Este duelo continuara hasta que alguno de los dos lados se rinda, quede en completa incapacidad para continuar o perezca –en opinión de las dos profesoras aquella advertencia era exceder el ya de por si dramático escenario.

Sin más levantó su propia varita y una chispa voló, casi invisible, a través de los cielos aún teñidos de rojizo y anaranjado.

¡POOM!

El duelo había empezado.

Los reflejos de Harry le concedieron el primer tiro, o podría haber sido solo la iniciativa de Dumbledore concedérselo para darse una idea de qué esperar, pero en realidad fueron dos, un tiro al suelo que no pareció hacer nada y un proyectil de fuego que hubiera atinado certeramente en el anciano pero este no tuvo problema en desviarlo y al mismo tiempo arrojar otro conjuro que volvió el suelo sobre el que estaba el chico un pantano en el que empezó a hundirse.

-Esto durara menos de lo que pensaba –comentó con una sonrisa presuntuosa el profesor de pociones.

-Mejor espera Snape –le recomendó con una media sonrisa el auror cerca de él ganándose una mirada extrañada por su expresión.

Sin una maniobra demasiado complicada el chico se hizo levitar a si mismo fuera del pantano pero tuvo que moverse rápidamente ya que varios aturdidores cayeron como lluvia sobre él, esquivó la gran mayoría sin problema pero uno lo golpeo de frente levantándolo algunos metros del suelo hasta la orilla del lago, por un instante Dumbledore bajo su varita con intención de ir hasta su oponente y verificar que estaba bien, pero eso no fue necesario al verlo levantarse pesadamente luego de aterrizar, dicho sea de paso aquello lo desubico bastante no debería haber despertado al menos por algunas horas, volviendo a su posición de alerta observó como el joven contratacaba formando un torbellino con el agua cercana y lanzándolo sobre él, conjuro un escudo para defenderse pero perdió a Harry de vista, mientras la pequeña marejada pasaba sintió un roce en sus tobillos, el césped cobraba vida y se arraigaba tratando de atraparlo.

-Muy listo –murmuró sonriendo con calma, sabía que si bajaba el escudo para detener las plantas el agua lo aplastaría y de esperar a que se terminara el agua podría ser muy tarde.

Harry mantenía el agua corriendo, esperaba darle suficiente tiempo a su conjuro de enredadera de atrapar a Dumbledore, cuando pareció suficiente (ya estaba medio inundado el campo con unos 1000 litros de agua) dejo de drenar el lago, ni bien detuvo el conjuro arrojo su propia tanda de aturdidores intentando pescar desprevenido al director, pero estos chocaron con una cúpula de roca solida, empezó a sondear en donde estaba su oponente cuando este se descubrió a su costado atrapándolo en unas sogas brillantes, por un momento su cuerpo se volvió incorpóreo pero luego volvía a la normalidad.

-Estas conjuro esta hecho específicamente para evitar que hagas eso Harry, aunque normalmente se utilizaba contra vampiros –comentó Dumbledore amablemente acercándose con la varita a un costado.

-Muy bueno –concedió Harry, Dumbledore inclinó levemente la cabeza aceptando el cumplido- pero aún no es suficiente –retrajo los labios un poco y…

¡FFFFFFIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUU!

GGGGRRRRRRRHHHHHH

Albus Dumbledore apenas consiguió apartarse de las primeras bolas de fuego porque su brillo se telegrafiaba mucho en medio de la noche que ya empezaba a cubrirlos, sin embargo esto le dio tiempo suficiente a Harry para librarse con una de sus dagas y poner distancia al mismo tiempo que Dumbledore se apartaba intentando encontrar de donde provenía el ataque, sus ojos se abrieron con clara sorpresa al ver descender una colosal sombra negra y ponerse protectoramente entre él y Harry enseñando una hilera enorme de amenazadores colmillos.

-¡ESTO ES UNA BURLA! –Aulló Snape- ¡Está haciendo trampa! –Ya se preparaba para salir cuando las varitas de Natalia y Moody lo detuvieron- ¡¿Defiendes esto Moody?

-En realidad él no está violando ninguna ley Severus –intervino el juez llamando su atención e indignación, Flitwick estaba revisando el contrato mágico que tenía en sus manos con gran asombro.

-¡¿Cómo puede no estar violando ninguna ley? ¡Está usando un dragón en contra de su oponente!

-¿Acaso eso es legal? –Preguntó aturdida la profesora Sprout.

-¿Siquiera es posible? –Preguntó a su vez McGonagall sin despegar sus ojos del inmenso reptil.

-Está justo aquí –señaló Flitwick enseñándoles el contrato presentado por Harry- familiar: Colacuerno Húngaro; Minerva…

-¿Eh?

-No, la dragona se llama Minerva –explicó dejando aún más aturdida a la susodicha.

-¿Puede hacer eso? –Indagó incrédulo Snape.

-En tanto el animal en cuestión haya sido entrenado correctamente (es decir que obedezca las direcciones, llamado y orden de detenerse, además de que no se vuelva contra su mago) por el mago en persona, sí.

-¿Cómo puedes saber que Potter entrenó a esa cosa?

-Los conjuros de verificación que hice a ambos contratos hubieran impedido la participación de la dragona de ser de otra forma –le aseguró convencido, él mismo estaba sorprendido por semejante compañía, algunos magos lograba educar animales mágicos de rango 3 de peligrosidad para el combate pero esto no tenía precedentes en absoluto, pero eso no lo hacía ilegal, solo demostraba el dominio que poseía el mago para el cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

De regresó en el duelo Dumbledore acababa de conjurar un escudo que ofrecía cada vez menos resistencia contra el lanzallamas de la dragona, al principio no tenía problemas pero cuando la llama paso de roja a azul el calor traspasó su defensa, el césped bajo sus pies ya estaba seco y pronto no soportaría más el ambiente a su alrededor, Harry por su parte había cortado su atadura y de un salto se hallaba sobre el lomo de su dragona arrojando hechizos para debilitar el escudo al tiempo que le daba indicaciones a Minerva para reducir la fuerza de su flama, no querían rostizar al director solo lastimarlo lo suficiente para obtener algo de ventaja, sin embargo antes de que lo hiciera el escudo colapso de golpe dejando al lanzallamas arrasar una buena parte del claro. Por un momento Harry no supo que había pasado hasta que lo sintió aparecer a su espalda. Se regresó de golpe con un conjuro preparado pero aún con sus reflejos apenas pudo lanzar su conjuro al mismo tiempo que el director, ambos hechizos se cruzaron a medio vuelo el primero dio en directamente en la cara de Minerva que se había volteado al percibir a alguien más sobre ella, como resultado el conjuro le dio justo en los ojos dejándola completamente dormida en el acto, lo propio ocurrió con Fawkes, sobre el hombro de Dumbledore, al recibir el conjuro del sueño profundo de Harry de lleno en el pecho sin poder evitarlo. Por un instante ambos duelistas se vieron con una media sonrisa idéntica al darse cuenta de que ambos habían optado por la misma idea para neutralizar a sus respectivas mascotas, la única forma absoluta de dejarlos fuera de combate sin dañarlos en el proceso, Aun así Dumbledore atrapó a su fénix antes de que este cayera y luego salto del dragón, haciendo un conjuro para suavizar su caída, antes de que se desplomara, el animal ni lo notaría pero para ellos era quedarse de pronto sin suelo por casi dos metros. Harry por su parte tuvo que hacer una pirueta muy compleja antes de levitar ya a unas pulgadas del suelo.

¡TRASH!

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando acabó de espaldas, en verdad que Dumbledore era bastante rápido pese a su edad, a tientas abrió los bolsillos de su cinto y libero su juego completo de dagas.

-Hombros y muslos –musitó sabía que los cuchillos no lo matarían solo conseguiría distraerlo mientras se ponía de pie, aun así se sorprendió un poco cuando vio caer todos sus cuchillos antes de levantarse, arqueó una ceja en dirección del hombre que lo veía desde arriba mientras él seguía en el suelo, tras un segundo una sonrisa autentica y completa brotó en sus labios- este duelo es tal como lo imagine.

Ni bien dijo esas palabras tiro al suelo un frasco de cristal que se rompió liberando un polvo negro que al instante lo envolvió todo en veinte metros a la redonda dentro de una oscuridad tal que ninguno podía ver más allá de su nariz, sin embargo eso no representaba ningún obstáculo para el mago de la cicatriz. Dumbledore por su parte se mantenía bloqueando otras granadas, algunas liberaban descargas eléctricas, vientos congelantes y claro esta las explosiones de fuego griego que se veían solo desde el exterior porque dentro no iluminaban absolutamente nada, viendo que no había otra forma soltó una de las bolsas que tenía en su cinto y de igual forma la arrojó al suelo.

Una pequeña ventisca que parecía ilógico contener dentro de una bolsa de cuero cosida tomo forma disipando la oscuridad como si fuera niebla y a la vez alejando al Potter poco a poco, Dumbledore aprovechó que el muchacho no podía moverse con libertad y colocó otra de sus propias bolsas de conjuros en la corriente del viento que la llevó directamente sobre el joven mago, esta tuvo un efecto explosivo pero solo en forma de impacto, la varita del chico salió de sus dedos fruto del golpe y al tiempo que los vientos empezaban a menguar nuevas ataduras envolvieron a Harry.

-Debo admitir que duro bastante más de lo que esperaba, pero el resultado era lógico –comentó Snape con indiferencia aunque tratando de guardar una sonrisa.

-Aún no termina –declaró la vampira con sencillez.

-¡El ya perdió su varita! –le espetó hastiado el profesor de pociones.

-Ella tiene razón –le contradijo el juez oficial- ser desarmado es suficiente en duelo ordinario pero aquí todavía no basta –el hombre de pelo grasiento se guardó su opinión acerca de esos dos locos, con todo y eso era impensable que aquel chico pudiera hacer algo en su situación.

-¿Qué más puede hacer? –Desafió Snape mirando la escena, mientras lo hacía una sonrisa, francamente escalofriante por razones más allá de los largos incisivos de la pelirroja, apareció en el rostro de la antigua comandante vampiriza.

-Ya lo veras.

* * *

-Creo que debemos terminar con esto Harry, has luchado muy bien –concedió el anciano grata y a la vez un poco preocupadamente impresionado por el nivel del joven frente a él.

-¿Luchar? –Repitió Harry mirando al mago más viejo fijamente- esto no ha sido sino el calentamiento Albus –le contradijo al tiempo que se enderezaba- _**Atem, Liberatus.**_

Un destello emanó del cuerpo del joven tomando por sorpresa al director de Hogwarts cuando pudo enfocar de nuevo vio claramente a Harry dar un salto de por lo menos cinco metros de altura para alejarse de él, y de nuevo en tierra se deshizo de las cuerdas con pura fuerza bruta, las rompió solo con la presión de sus brazos, y como si aquello no fuera suficiente para dejarlo aturdido al segundo siguiente paso de ser un chico de supuestos once años (supuestos porque a simple vista parecía de doce o trece años) a ser un dragón casi tan grande como el que lo había respaldado poco antes, solo que con ojos verdes en vez de amarillos, se irguió en su dirección y soltó su lanzallamas esmeralda sobre él, esta vez Dumbledore atacó con un lanzallamas propio brotando de su varita, aunque más pequeño y de flamas azules, estas consumían al fuego enemigo ganando terreno poco a poco, cuando llevaban más de medio camino el dragón corto su propio fuego y se elevó de un salto apenas siendo lamido por el fuego.

* * *

-Antes de que lo digas Severus, la forma animaga de cualquier mago es perfectamente legal, incluso era algo recurrente en mis días –se adelantó el juez no menos impresionado por aquella demostración de poder.

El mencionado simplemente se limitó a mascullar algo inteligible como _"tiempos en los que las formas de animagia más comunes eran de dinosaurios seguramente"_ pero aún se mantenía incrédulo frente a lo que sus ojos le mostraban, de algún modo sabía que ese mocoso heredaría el desprecio hacía las normas de su presumido padre pero nunca se esperó que llegara al punto de desafiar los principios fundamentales de la magia.

* * *

De nuevo en el campo Dumbledore había empezado a devolver el fuego en hechizos aplastantes que esperaba fueran suficiente para aturdir un poco al dragón en que su oponente se había convertido, al mismo tiempo tenía que desviar los proyectiles que el dragón no paraba de arrojarle, el intercambio de fuego no se prolongó demasiado antes de que Dumbledore lograra adelantarse un poco y conseguir un blanco acertado. Mientras caía Harry regresó a su forma normal, luego se volvió niebla y se disperso en la oscuridad hasta llegar al suelo, el viejo profesor, que ya empezaba a alargar su respiración debido al cansancio, se percató de algo en ese preciso momento. Cuando logró aprisionar a Harry por segunda vez ya podían apreciarse rastros de cansancio en él, sudor, enrojecimiento, respiración pesada, etc. Ahora sin embargo se veía tan fresco como si acabaran de empezar el duelo, cuando el entendimiento de lo que pasó llegó a él, el chico ya se encontraba a unos pasos desenvainando su espada.

-Esta mañana no pude verla muy bien pero ahora no me queda duda –comentó viendo la hoja incandescente con curiosidad profesional- ¿La espada del alto maestre vampiro?

-Ahora es mi espada supongo –Contestó el chico poniéndose en una anticuada aunque efectiva posición de esgrima- y ahora… estamos en mi elemento.

-Tal vez no sea únicamente tuyo Harry –contestó cortésmente el anciano tomando una de las bolsas de sus cinto, una que parecía mucho más grande que las otras y desenvolviéndola haciendo ver que no era una bolsa de tela.

-Muy audaz, desde luego ser el director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería tiene sus ventajas así como ser el amo de la varita mayor.

-Igual que ser un jinete de dragón, animago con la misma forma y maestro de armas en el concilio vampírico –secundó el anciano con una tenue sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos, Dumbledore sabía muy bien cuál era la única forma en que dicha espada pudo haber llegado a sus manos y aquello solo le provocaba dolor.

-_Touche,_ ambos obtuvimos nuestras ventajas por merito propio así que no hay resentimientos.

-Continuemos pues –aceptó el mayor blandiendo una brillante hoja de plata con empuñadura de rubíes. Pese a la situación, una sonrisa broto en sus labios, no recordaba haberse divertido tanto jamás.

* * *

-¡Detenlos Filius! –Exclamó la profesora McGonagall esta vez- esto ya se salió de control.

-¿De dónde saco Albus esa espada? –Preguntaba al aire Pomona Sprout más extrañada por eso que por el hecho de que en breve un mago de 160 años iba a entablar un duelo de espada contra un chico de 11.

-Yo estoy más interesado en saber cómo consiguió Potter una espada maldita tan poderosa –intervino Snape con sus oscuros ojos fijos en la mortal arma.

-Es la parte del poder dentro del enfrentamiento, la habilidad se mide en lo que hayan preparado, animales, objetos encantados o pociones. La magia directamente en la fuerza y conocimiento sobre hechizos pero el poder solo se puede comparar en un combate con armas encantadas –explicó absorto el experimentado duelista, sin embargo él mismo parecía no creer lo que estaba viendo, ni siquiera él había presenciado un duelo que llegara a tales proporciones, no se había dado en casi mil años- No se puede detener un duelo de este tipo hasta que alguno de los dos se rinda –reiteró Flitwick aunque ya empezaba a verse un tanto nervioso por el giro que había tomado la situación- sería mucho peor para ambos si intentamos detenerlos ahora –atajó de forma sombría antes de que su camarada dijera algo más, esta quería argumentar que no podía ponerse peor pero la expresión mortalmente seria en el rostro del pequeño profesor no lo dejo replica alguna.

* * *

¡CLANK!

¡FLISH!

¡CRACK!

¡CLINK!

Siendo honestos estaba impresionado, esperaba mucho de ese duelo pero ver a un hombre con más de un siglo y medio sosteniéndole un golpe a pulso no estaba contemplado, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que estaba usando la fuerza y velocidad de un vampiro promedio para manejar la espada, un leve recuerdo afloró en lo más rebuscado de su subconsciente que intentaba encontrarle sentido a la situación.

-Combate arcano… –murmuró cruzando miradas con Dumbledore mientras ambos sostenían un golpe de cruce de espadas, este le miro sorprendido de que conociera semejante término, sin más levantó su mano libre hacía ningún punto en particular susurrando _accio varita,_ de la nada la varita de acebo y pluma de fénix llegó directamente a sus dedos y con un conjuro no verbal empujó a Dumbledore arrojándolo a algunos metros de distancia, sin embargo este no perdió su equilibrio y continuo con la espada de Gryffindor en alto- y yo que creía que todos los guerreros arcanos habían desaparecido durante la Edad Media, pero te está pasando factura no es así Albus –comentó imperturbable al ver que efectivamente el director se veía cada vez más cansado- transformar la magia directamente en fuerza física es algo muy costoso no solo por la fatiga física y mental sino porque tu magia se desgasta constantemente.

Él mismo conocía los hechizos pero sus habilidades adquiridas en aquellos largos años de preparación eran mucho más convenientes, en comparación Dumbledore estaba usando el triple de magia que él para mantener su fuerza o incluso más.

-Esto se acabó –finalizó Harry levantando su propia espada y desapareciendo de la vista del mago, pocas criaturas hubieran sido capaces de seguirlo a esa velocidad, Dumbledore apenas consiguió levantar su varita cuando lo estocó con la Reaper, no fue ni por mucho un golpe mortal, la hoja apenas se incrustó un par de centímetros en el hombro pero fue más que suficiente, el resultado quedó patente cuando el escudo que intentaba levantar el profesor se vio tenuemente unos segundos antes de desaparecer como si nada, una amarga sonrisa cruzó los labios del director.

-Así que el rumor era cierto, eh –comentó tan tranquilo como si acabara de dar con unas llaves perdidas- la hoja es capaz de cortar la magia… y de despojar a un mago de sus poderes por un tiempo, ¡Argh! –hizo una mueca de dolor a pesar de que Harry hizo lo posible para sacar la espada lo más suavemente posible, la maldición en la hoja, aunque solo pasajera, era sumamente dolorosa para cualquiera con una sola gota de magia en sus venas.

-Aún falta algo más –contestó el ojiverde levantando su varita al tiempo que acomodaba su espada de vuelta a sus espaldas- te veré en unos minutos Albus –le aseguró.

El anciano asintió con la cabeza en forma de concesión, aquello pareció ser lo que el más joven esperaba antes de que su varita arrojara un rayo de luz roja, lanzando al mago mayor hacía atrás sin sentido, la varita de sauco voló de entre sus dedos casi de manera voluntariosa hasta las manos de su nuevo maestro, el cruce entre dos magias tan poderosas se manifestó en la forma de un relámpago desde la varita mayor que hizo que todas las criaturas del bosque prohibido, desde los sabios centauros a las feroces acromántulas y las ancestrales sirenas, sintieran un escalofrió producto del poder que acababa de desatarse en el mundo de los magos.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo… –murmuró McGonagall con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca medio abierta.

-Lo-lo-lo venció –completó con dificultad la profesora de herbolaría impactada.

-Tal vez pero el duelo aún no termina –musitó Moody llamando la atención de todos, allí fue donde Flitwick salió de su sorpresa recordando que hacía de Juez.

-Es cierto, Albus no se rindió.

-Pero esta inconsciente –recalcó la profesora de transformaciones aún sin acabar de creérselo.

-En ese caso su segundo deberá tomar su lugar en el duelo.

Todas las miradas se volvieron al jefe de Slytherin, este manejaba su sorpresa mucho mejor que sus colegas pero era claro que estaba alucinado, acababa de ver caer a Albus Dumbledore, algo que ni el mismísimo señor oscuro había conseguido, ¡A manos de un chiquillo con cuya edad ni siquiera debería tener una varita en las manos! Peor aún ¡El hijo de ese arrogante de Potter! Respiró un par de veces para calmarse, sea cual sea la situación ahora debía cumplir con su papel, ¡No iba a escaqueársele a un niño!

Con paso digno Severus Snape se adelantó al campo de duelo donde le chico que acababa de vencer al mago que todos, incluido él mismo Snape, creían invencible. Lejos de parecer jactancioso por esto el chico no parecía siquiera interesado en lo que acababa de pasar más allá de examinar la varita que le había ganado a Dumbledore durante el duelo, y ni siquiera parecía que dicha varita le llamara mucho la atención, era más bien como si intentara encontrar algo en la madera, algo que no estaba allí.

-¿Se encuentra listo profesor Snape? –Preguntó en tono cortés sin regresar a verlo.

-Tanto como podría estar –contestó secamente levantando su varita y sondeando un poco la mente del pelinegro para intentar advertir sus intenciones pero se topo con un problema inmediato.

-Maestros en Legilimancia, con milenios de prácticas que tú jamás tendrás, lo han intentado antes sin éxito Severus –le dijo de forma casual mirando directamente a los ojos color brea del mencionado para facilitarle la tarea sin que esto le resultara en ninguna ayuda, Snape sentía sus intentos por traspasar las defensas mentales del chico como si tratara de mover un muro de piedra soplando, era devuelto hacía atrás ni bien se acercaba- pero ya que estas tan interesado te lo diré, voy a usar un _expelliarmus_.

* * *

-En que rayos está pensando –masculló Moody- le deje bien en claro que jamás debía empezar un duelo con ese hechizo… –el grito de _expelliarmus_ de Harry fue bastante audible hasta donde se encontraban los espectadores, la réplica de Moody quedó en nada al ver como el _protego_ de Snape, tan poderoso para ser visible se hacía añicos y este salía volando ya sin su varita en las manos.

-Piensa que es mejor no matarlo o dejarlo sin sentido por accidente antes de que se rinda –contestó de todas formas Natalia a su lado solo para que él lo escuchara viendo fijamente al que era su protegido y maestre.

-¿Ya lo venció? –Preguntó aún más extrañada la profesora Sprout, sabía que su colega no duraría lo mismo que Dumbledore pero no se esperaba que moridera el polvo con un solo conjuro de desarme.

-¡Puedo ser enano pero no mudo! ¡¿Por qué nadie me escucha? –Espetó Flitwick ya bastante cansado de repetir lo mismo y lo mismo- No es suficiente que pierda la varita tiene que rendirse.

-Pero él no tiene nada más con que defenderse –mencionó con algo de preocupación la directora de Gryffindor- ¿Qué más puede hacer?

-No lo sé –contestó honestamente- pero para detener esto Severus tiene que rendirse –ambos intercambiaron miradas circunstanciales, aquello podría ser un problema, sin embargo antes de que empezaran a preocuparse de verdad algo en el duelo los dejó sin palabras.

Harry acababa de levantar la varita con un pie y se la arrojó de vuelta a Snape.

* * *

-No necesito tú lástima –le espetó fríamente viendo la varita enfrente suyo.

-Considéralo mejor un desafío –le aclaró tranquilamente- demuéstrame que puedes hacerlo mejor.

-Tampoco me interesa seguir tu juego –le respondió mordaz, el chico medio rio mientras tomaba un frasco de uno de sus bolsillos.

-No te estoy preguntando –le dijo reposadamente arrojando el frasco a medio metro de donde estaba el ex-mortifago.

Snape se movió más por instinto de que por otra cosa tomando su varita del suelo y conjurando un escudo, solo que esta vez se lo tomó muy en serio, un escudo solido de color gris piedra apareció frente a él apenas a tiempo de evitar que recibiera el impacto del fuego griego que arrasó un tramo de seis metros a la redonda dejando un espacio quemado con forma de pastel en el suelo, por un momento Severus se preguntó como rayos había estado Dumbledore lidiando con la docena de bombas que ese mocoso le lanzaba sin reparo, entonces recordó que el director llevaba una túnica de combate especial atiborrada de conjuros protectores.

_-Confringo_ –escucho el conjuro apenas ser susurrado, nuevamente su escudo voló en pedazos arrojándolo hacia atrás, solo que esta vez su escudo no fue lo único que desapareció, al levantarse pesadamente vio con horror su varita hecha trizas antes de regresar a ver con fiereza al responsable que se mantenía estoico apuntándole directo a la cabeza- Cuando sea suficiente dilo, _Legeremens._

No tuvo siquiera oportunidad de intentar rendirse antes de recibir el hechizo, aunque tampoco tenía la intención. Sus defensas de Oclumancia estaban siempre alerta como precaución pero se vinieron abajo casi sin dificultad bajo la fuerza del hechizo y mente combinadas del ojiverde, de pronto el maestro de pociones se vio inmerso en una maraña de imágenes que avanzaban a tal velocidad que le parecía imposible pensar que alguien pudiera obtener algo de allí, sin embargo se concentro en expulsar al invasor, pero entre más lo intentaba más parecía ser empujado a través de sus recuerdos, muchos de los que no se enorgullecía y algunos que casi no podía soportar. Cuando recibió la noticia de la muerte de Lily había sido especialmente un golpe bajo aun cuando solo percibió unas pocas imágenes sabía muy bien lo que era ese recuerdo. Siguió avanzando, o retrocediendo dependiendo de la perspectiva, ya casi sin idea de lo que hacía allí hasta el día en que la vio por primera vez, una pequeña de cabello rojo oscuro haciendo bailar a las flores entre sus manos, de pronto una imagen intervino, y supo a ciencia cierta que alguien más estaba viendo aquello y que la última imagen, cómo a él, había captado tanto su atención que lo hizo descubrirse. Sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para expulsarlo, en medio de su desesperación Snape recordó como había llegado allí y tragándose su orgullo grito.

-¡Está bien! ¡ME RINDO!

Paso de golpe, ahora se encontraba de rodillas con las manos en el suelo intentando no caer por completo al suelo, jadeaba pesadamente y apenas lograba mantenerse, la cabeza le dolía de forma insoportable y no tenía idea del tiempo que había pasado a su alrededor. Le habrían parecido horas pero sabía que el tiempo es diferente dentro de la mente. Un segundo puede durar horas o pueden vivirse días en un minuto de tiempo real, al parecer no había pasado demasiado, con un enorme esfuerzo levantó la vista para encontrarse con un par de inexpresivos ojos verdes mirándole fijamente, pero con mayor interés que en todo el duelo.

-Eso fue… esclarecedor. De modo que fuiste tú quien le dio a Voldemort la pista que lo hizo ir tras mis padres –comentó como quien platica una anécdota dominguera común, medio aburrido, medio interesado. Los ojos del profesor de pociones se abrieron de golpe ante dichas palabras antes de volver a su acostumbrada máscara de insensibilidad.

-¿Y ahora vas a matarme? –Le preguntó indiferente pero sin perder de vista la varita en manos del pelinegro, no con temor, solo con expectación sin embargo el chico solo lo miro interrogante.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Acaso no quieres matarme? –Le preguntó con su voz cargada de incredulidad.

-Un poco, sí –admitió sin reparo- pero ¿De qué serviría? No sería mejor sí dejo que vivas cada día hasta el momento de tu muerte con el recuerdo de que fuiste responsable de matar a la mujer que amabas Severus.

Con aquellas palabras dejó al antiguo mortifago arrodillado en medio del campo con expresión pétrea solo observando su espalda mientras abandonaba el territorio del duelo.

-¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ? ¡ESTO…! ¿Eso es un dragón?

Todos regresaron a ver la entrada principal del castillo donde un hombre gigantesco de barbas y cabellos enmarañados observaba la sección de los terrenos (De los cuales era responsable) completamente deshecha, ya fuera incinerada, congelada, con profundas fisuras o peor, su furia se desvaneció al ver al colosal colacuerno húngaro destacando en medio de aquel desastroso espectáculo mientras varios de los presentes se miraban entre ellos intentando averiguar quien sería el encargado de decirle al semigigante lo que acababa de ocurrir en su ausencia.

_**Continuara...**_

**NA:** ¡SIGO VIVO!


End file.
